


Aullido

by clumsykitty



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antwasp, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, M/M, Male Black Widow, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shifters, Stony - Freeform, ThunderLord, Violence, War, Werewolf Mates, thorquill, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 149,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Cuando el mundo esté en peligro, la esperanza aparecerá en un joven Omega al que todos desprecian, salvo aquellos que conocen el pasado.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Quill/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 193
Kudos: 115





	1. Un cachorro desafortunado

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia hace tiempo trabajada, tenía ganas de los personajes de EMH porque son consentidos, en especial mi bello Eduardo (Tony). Así que pensemos en ellos.

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Un cachorro desafortunado.**

Howard Stark tomó entre sus brazos a su cachorro recién nacido con manos temblorosas por miedo a lastimar a un cuerpecito tan frágil y también debido al llanto que estaba conteniendo. La partera le miró con compasión, cerrando los ojos de María Stark, su pareja, mientras que el curandero del pueblo limpiaba todo y le tendía una cobija de lana con qué cubrir a su hijo. María había muerto en el parto, demasiada sangre que no pudieron parar. Ella tomó la mano de Howard con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, mirando a su cachorro entre sus brazos.

—Cuida de él… nuestro Anthony… cuídalo, Howard… te amo…

María nunca se quejó.

La conoció cuando fue al Dominio del Príncipe Carbonell, a instalar unos mecanismos para el Memorial de su difunta esposa. Howard comenzaba a ser conocido como un inventor algo loco pero que podía resolver grandes problemas con muy pocos recursos, y en el Imperio donde la guerra llevaba azotando a su pueblo por varias décadas, ese talento era bien recibido. Ahí vio a María, bailando en uno de los jardines interiores de la torre, con su hermoso vestido blanco y ámbar como sus ojos. Se enamoró de ella tan solo de admirarla, suspirando resignado porque un Beta de Baja Casta como él jamás podría alcanzar a una princesa Beta de Alta Casta y sangre noble como ella, menos teniendo por padre a un Alfa Pura Sangre como el Príncipe Carbonell. La mano derecha del Emperador.

La joven le fue a ver una noche, para regalarle una flor con un beso, ella también se había enamorado en secreto y esa noche Howard escuchó su juramento de amor. Huyeron del castillo, de los territorios del príncipe, de todos cuantos los pudieran reconocer hasta que llegaron a las Tierras Yermas donde la vida era muy difícil. Fue ahí donde comenzaron su vida como pareja, con toda esa pobreza rodeándoles, la falta de trabajo suficiente para Howard que le impidió darle a su hermosa princesa la vida que merecía. Como le dolió ver esas finas manos lastimarse por mantener su casa en orden, limpia, en hacerle una comida o llenarlo de caricias cada que volvía de las fraguas donde trabajaba.

María nunca se quejó.

Siempre estaba canturreando, aun cuando pasaron los años y ellos no podían concebir un cachorro, ella no perdió su sonrisa ni sus ánimos. Ya eran maduros cuando María le anunció que llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre. Howard trabajó con más ahínco, iniciando su jornada desde antes de ponerse el sol hasta que se ocultaba para que nada le faltara a su pareja, ni comida, ni abrigo ni los remedios que el curandero le pidió porque estaba desnutrida. En esos instintos maternales que podían caer en misterios mágicos propios de su origen de alta cuna, María ya había adivinado que sería un varón.

—Y será tan brillante como su padre.

—Espero que no con la misma suerte.

—Querido, Anthony será nuestro orgullo.

—¿Anthony? ¿Ya le has puesto nombre sin saber qué será?

—Será nuestro hijo.

Los últimos meses, ella los pasó en cama porque se cansaba demasiado rápido. Howard tuvo miedo de que algo malo le pasara y estuvo a punto de escribirle a su padre con tal de que ella no fuese a sufrir. Vino el parto cuando él estaba fuera, un cachorro le buscó para avisarle y salió corriendo para encontrarla ahí, desangrada en su cama con Anthony en los brazos. La partera le dijo que, ni con los fuertes dolores que ella había padecido ni esa sangre arrebatándole la vida, María se había quejado.

Ahora estaba muerta.

Nunca pidió más comida ni más vestidos nuevos, mejor calzado o un abrigo que le cubriera el cuerpo en los duros inviernos. Siempre resistió esos horribles momentos de las escaramuzas de los guerreros de Kang que castigaban a los habitantes de las fronteras del Imperio cuando el ejército de feroces lobos les ganaba una batalla. Incluso se había cambiado su nombre de origen por el de Antonella, con tal de que nada de su pasado alcanzara al hijo en su vientre.

María nunca se quejó.

Así que Howard se juró hacer lo mismo para criar a su único cachorro, pasara lo que pasara, su Anthony no iba a sufrir ninguna mala suerte, porque había nacido Omega y eso era peor que ser pobre. Pero no iba a fallarle al amor de su vida de quien jamás escuchó queja alguna sobre su vida, así sería con su primogénito. Se mudarían de ahí, volverían a comenzar donde la naturaleza de Anthony no llamara la atención ni fuese un problema. Y crecería sano, fuerte, como María lo hubiese querido. Howard besó la frente tibia de su cachorro quien gimió al no sentir más el calor materno, recibiendo las gruesas lágrimas de su padre en su cabecita con la promesa de siempre protegerlo.


	2. De Riordan a Baxter

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

**De Riordan a Baxter.**

_O, fortuna!_

_Velut luna_

_Statu variabilis_

_Semper crescis_

_Aut decrescis_

_Vita detestabilis_

_Nunc obdurat_

_Et tunc curat_

_Ludo mentis aciem_

_Egestatem_

_Potestatem_

_Dissolvit ut glaciem_

O, fortuna! Carmina Burana.

La carreta se movía de un lado a otro en un ritmo que impedía a todos sus silenciosos pasajeros tomar una siesta. Anthony notó por el rabillo del ojo que había uno que otro que cabeceaba pese al bamboleo del transporte por el terreno empedrado, mientras acomodaba mejor su manto superior, dejando que cayera un poco más sobre su frente para cubrir su rostro de la neblina que iba subiendo conforme bajaban por el valle en dirección a la Quinta a dónde se dirigían. Todos, salvo el joven Omega, eran trabajadores de aquel territorio que le pertenecía a una lugarteniente de la Mariscal Danvers, la famosa Cambia Formas que había adquirido su rango de Alfa cuando su esposo, el antiguo Mariscal Mar-Vell la bendijo usando su sangre, transformando la esencia Beta de la mujer en Alfa para que le ayudara en la guerra contra Kang El Conquistador.

El sol comenzó a despuntar por un costado de la carreta, calentando las espaldas frías de los trabajadores de ojos cerrados y expresiones cansadas por una jornada más de trabajo. La Quinta Riordan era completamente de campos de cultivo, crianza de abejas y pesca con un poco de madera, si bien la zona no era de bosques como en otros Dominios. Anthony había sido enviado al lugar para encargarse de la limpieza de los aposentos de la lugarteniente Riordan, que odiaba que Betas e incluso Alfas dejaran su aroma sobre sus cosas, prefiriendo el suave aroma de los Omegas para ello. No era precisamente una mujer paciente y había matado accidentalmente a su último siervo, dejando la vacante para el joven que se encogió en su lugar, apenas si prestando atención a sus alrededores pese a ser el primer lugar que veía luego de un encierro de años.

Al fin llegaron a la entrada de la Quinta, donde los dejó la carreta con los caballos relinchando de cansancio mientras todos bajaban, ayudándose a hacerlo por lo alto del transporte. Anthony no esperó ninguna mano amiga, ingeniándoselas para descender lo más sigiloso posible sin que sus mantos de tela gris se atoraran en la vieja madera, abrazando el pequeño bulto que representaba todas sus pertenencias. Tomó aire al ver la larga senda que serpenteaba entre los campos de trigo rumbo a la Quinta de piedra blanca con altos pinos cercándola. Si caminaba aprisa, podría alcanzar a los sirvientes en su desayuno y llevarse algo al estómago. No había comido nada desde el día anterior en que partió de aquel Nido de la Virtud donde había sido educado para la tarea que ahora ejercería.

Mientras caminaba a paso seguro hacia la Quinta, Anthony ignoró las miradas que los campesinos le dirigieron. Todos los Omegas como él, vestían ropas grises o negras, largos vestidos con mantos cruzados sobre un hombro, siempre ocultando la mayor parte de sus cuerpos para no desperdigar su aroma al andar, provocando problemas con ello. Los largos cabellos castaños del joven estaban tejidos en una trenza que caía a mitad de su espalda, enredada en un velo fresco que también envolvía la parte superior de su cuello, mentón y cabeza, dejando solamente libre su rostro salvo esos dos mechones rebeldes que siempre caían por más que los peinaba. Ese velo lo cubría un manto más grueso, en color gris claro, un color inequívoco de un Omega educado en un Nido de la Virtud. Pero no era eso lo que llamó la atención de los siervos de la Quinta, sino el collar que cubría el resto de su cuello sin Marca alguna.

Ese collar rojo de la deshonra.

Anthony lo portaba orgulloso para hacer enojar a sus Adiestradores, si bien no era nada agradable el portarlo. Hecho de metal ligeramente pesado y cerrado con un sello mágico que solamente el Alfa que fuera a reclamarle podría romper, lo había salvado de terminar como los de su casta, porque a los ojos de la Diosa Madre, un Omega que se comportaba fuera de lo que era su naturaleza se convertía en una blasfemia, una deshonra. O eso decían los Adiestradores cada mañana mientras oraban y revisaban sus atuendos para que no causaran ofensa alguna, dando varazos a sus manos enguantadas que solo mostraban sus dedos si acaso fallaban mostrando más piel de la permitida. El joven Omega tenía una que otra cicatriz por desobediencias, igual que en su espalda y las palmas de sus manos que guardaban el recuerdo de su razón para ese collar.

—Mi señor —saludó en voz baja con su mirada siempre en el suelo a uno de los siervos en la entrada del blanco edificio— He venido al llamado del Mayordomo Kirby.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo, arrugando su nariz al ver su collar rojo, apartándose como si tuviera la peste antes de gruñir, dando unos pasos para caminar dándole la espalda. Anthony comprendió que debía seguirlo, llevándolo hasta donde el Mayordomo, quien le entregó su nuevo uniforme, similar a su atuendo salvo porque ahora las telas eran completamente azul oscuro con los mantos rojos, los colores de la lugarteniente quien estaba ausente. Le fue ofrecido un cuenco de leche fresca y una hogaza de pan de trigo, pero sin un asiento donde comer de momento. Anthony tuvo que arreglárselas para sostener el bulto de sus pertenencias bajo un brazo y desayunar con ambas manos mientras caminaba detrás del Mayordomo quien le dijo sus instrucciones.

—La Señora Riordan odia que alguien deje impregnado su aroma en sus cosas, su olfato solo tolera a los Omegas, siempre y cuando estén limpios. Cada mañana te darás un baño y tallarás tu piel con una piedra antes de comenzar a limpiar, revisando que no dejes ni un cabello o gota de sudor por ahí o te azotaré. Tendrás tres comidas, si olvidas pasar por ellas nadie te dará más. Puedes comer en el establo o junto al pozo, jamás dentro de la Quinta. Te mostraré dónde dormirás.

Su camastro estaba en un diminuto cuarto cuya pared armada con tablones daba a los establos. Algo no tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Con una reverencia, Anthony tuvo la gracia de aquel día como de descanso para que conociera la Quinta, siempre haciéndose a un lado ante los demás para cederles el paso o quedándose quieto con la mirada baja y sus manos cruzadas al frente mientras algún grupo o comitiva pasaba sin prestarle atención. Los Omegas tenían prohibido hablar a menos que se les hiciera una pregunta o se les diera el permiso expreso y jamás debían levantar la mirada. Menos Anthony con su collar rojo. En la escala de jerarquías, tocaba la más baja.

Los caballos eran hermosos y pronto les tomó cariño, acostumbrándose a sus relinchos vespertinos antes de que cayera el sol. El joven Omega agradeció los baños diarios -dentro de aquella pileta fría para que nadie le viera- y sus ropas no eran tan ásperas como las del Nido de la Virtud. Cuando nadie le veía, acomodaba bien el collar que llevaba en su pecho, un regalo de su padre y que jamás se había separado de él desde que naciera, hecho de madera y trozos de metal sobrante usados para espadas. Pensar en su padre entristecía su mirada, preguntándose si estaban siendo misericordiosos con él ahora que servía a la Diosa Madre como siervo de la Quinta Riordan.

Pasaron las semanas, incluso meses antes de que supiera algo de la lugarteniente. La guerra había terminado y en Baxter, la capital del imperio, celebraban todas esas décadas peleando en contra de Kang El Conquistador, así que todos los miembros del ejército imperial festejaban antes de volver a casa con los obsequios que el Emperador les otorgara por sus servicios. Pronto se contarían las hazañas de los Mariscales, esos Alfa Pura Sangre que podían cambiar de forma a enormes lobos. Los Cambia Forma, los primeros hijos de la Diosa Madre, protectores del mundo contra la oscuridad. Pese a que estaban en una parte del Dominio Danvers muy lejano de su sede, Anthony había comprobado lo fuerte que podía ser una esencia de Alfa Pura Sangre, que superaba a la de la lugarteniente.

—¡La Señora llega! —gritó uno de los siervos, tropezando con su canasto lleno de panes recién horneados.

Anthony aún no terminaba con una parte de los salones, casi corriendo para adelantar lo más que pudiera antes de desaparecer. Los relinchos de los cabellos a lo lejos le pusieron los pelos de punta, sus manos temblando antes de limpiar los últimos metros del suelo de piedra lisa lo mejor que pudiera. Nadie había avisado apropiadamente la llegada de Lady Riordan y todos corrían de un lado para el otro. La lugarteniente entró, esa esencia de Beta de Alta Casta inundando la Quinta igual que su voz de comando, subiendo los escalones llamando entre gritos a su Mayordomo. El joven Omega no supo que hacer, había terminado, pero ahora no podía salir de aquel saloncito de descanso a menos que deseara cruzarse con ella. Su mejor estrategia fue quedarse ahí, sentado en el suelo sin moverse hasta que la Beta se encerrara.

Olvidó que todos ellos, los miembros del ejército imperial gozaban de sentidos bien entrenados y su presencia no fue ignorada. Los pasos con eco de metal de Lady Riordan fueron el mal augurio para Anthony, quien optó por inclinarse hasta casi rozar el suelo con su frente a modo de disculpa cuando la lugarteniente entró, gruñendo al encontrarle.

—Lo siento mucho, mi señora, yo le advertí…

—¡Silencio!

Un fuete pasó debajo del mentón de Anthony, obligándole a erguirse y levantar su rostro hacia la Beta.

—Mírame.

El joven lo hizo, dejando ver sus ojos ámbar con una expresión de temor. La lugarteniente cambió completamente de expresión, de la furia e indignación a una sorpresa que Anthony no supo nombrar. Se giró sin decir más, hablando en el pasillo con uno de sus hombres para marchar de nuevo tan intempestivamente como había llegado. Anthony temió seriamente por su vida, un error así con el collar rojo podía valerle una pena de muerte. Y eso le costaría también la vida a su enfermo padre. Apretó el medallón con ambas manos, orando a la Diosa Madre por su misericordia. Volvió a su camastro donde se hizo ovillo sin apetito el resto del día, solamente esperando por el castigo que no llegó. De buena gana hubiera preguntado de habérselo permitido. ¿Pasaría lo mismo que cuando le pusieron el collar?

Su respuesta llegó una tarde, días después del incidente, mientras paseaba por uno de los campos de trigo luego de comer. Una esencia que parecía caer sobre todos igual que una plancha de metal pesado le hizo jadear, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Un Alfa Pura Sangre se aproximaba junto con Lady Riordan. Tal presencia hizo que todos los sirvientes salieran a recibirlos, formando una hilera desde la entrada del edificio hacia el arco de entrada. Anthony ocupó su lugar, metros atrás de la fila como le correspondía por ser Omega con un collar rojo. Todos se arrodillaron cuando los relinchos de los caballos fueron claros, inclinando sus cabezas. Banderines en azul y rojo con una estrella en el centro aparecieron, guerreros feroces escoltando a la Mariscal Carol Danvers quien se detuvo a mitad de camino, una vez que sus ojos azules de pupila con orilla dorada detectaron al joven Omega.

—¿Es él?

—Milady —Lady Riordan asintió, bajando con ella del caballo.

Anthony estrujó la tela de sus ropas al sentir que se aproximaban a él. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? Sus ojos vacilaron, temiendo lo peor. Un fuete más grueso levantó su mentón, con la misma orden que le diera aquella Beta en su momento. La Mariscal era extremadamente hermosa, una expresión dura que apenas si se suavizó cuando le vio, cruzando una mirada con Lady Riordan quien silbó. Uno de los hombres de la Mariscal trajo su caballo blanco a su lado que montó enseguida ante la confusión del joven Omega, quien antes de parpadear sintió un tirón por parte de la lugarteniente, poniéndolo de pie para luego ser levantado por la Mariscal y puesto en su regazo con una fuerza que no era humana.

—¡En marcha!

Lo que fuera a sucederle se convirtió en un completo enigma para Anthony, quien no entendió que sucedía exactamente. Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para castigarle. Tampoco es que hubiera asesinado al Emperador mismo. Dejaron aquel valle y para la medianoche iban por un paso que el joven desconocía por completo. Iba más allá de su conocimiento sobre aquellas tierras. No tuvieron descanso sino hasta el amanecer para refrescar caballos y desayunar. Era comida de viaje, pero de buen sabor que casi devoró cuando le dieron su parte, rodeado de esos guerreros y de la Mariscal que no dejaba de observarle. Dejaron el Dominio Danvers para entrar a bosques libres con la misma velocidad de viaje como si algo los apremiara. Al segundo día de aquella extraña jornada, otro Alfa de Pura Sangre les alcanzó con menos guerreros.

—Carol.

—Odinson, ¿qué te entretuvo?

—Dar media vuelta no es tan sencillo, las montañas no se abren para mí.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, ya le he enviado un mensaje al Emperador.

—¿Es él?

—Velo por ti mismo.

El joven Omega estaba abrazado a sus piernas, sentando en una roca casi a ras del suelo, escuchando aquella extraña conversación con el corazón latiéndole aprisa. Una mano extrañamente gentil tomó su mentón. ¿Qué había en su rostro que llamaba la atención de esos Alfa Pura Sangre? Sea lo que fuere, tuvo el mismo efecto en el Mariscal Odinson, quien asintió, comenzando a quitarse su armadura.

—No hay tiempo que perder, estos augurios necesitan explicación.

—La Diosa Madre te bendiga, nosotros te cubriremos.

Anthony sintió sus mejillas arder al ver desnudo al Alfa, palideciendo luego cuando se transformó en un enorme lobo de pelaje dorado cobrizo. Lady Riordan tiró del joven, acercándole al lobo quien se echó para que el Omega pudiera ser puesto en su lomo. La Mariscal Danvers le miró.

—Sujétate bien.

Entendió perfecto la orden cuando el lobo tomó impulso para salir corriendo a una velocidad que hizo a Anthony encogerse un poco, escondido entre ese grueso pelaje que se meció como los trigos al viento. Algo tenían sus ojos, sin duda. ¿Era por su color? Ya Howard, su padre, le había dicho que no era un color común entre los Omegas, que solían nacer con ojos del color del tronco de los árboles o como la noche. Los había heredado de su madre, María, quien también había tenido ese tipo de color si bien ella había sido una Beta de Baja Casta como su padre. ¿Qué clase de augurio era que los tuviera como el ámbar? Anthony no lo supo y le atemorizaba. Más cuando se dio cuenta de que se aproximaban a Baxter. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la capital del imperio, pero no hacía falta. Las esencias dominando en aquel lugar gritaban quiénes lo habitaban.

Fue un viaje sin más descanso que beber agua o comer alguna fruta que el lobo alcanzaba a ver, para cuando tocaron Baxter, Anthony se sentía muy cansado de viajar en el lomo de aquel Alfa Pura Sangre. Sus incomodidades se desvanecieron cuando entraron a la ciudad por uno los anchos canales que el gran lobo recorrió aprisa en dirección al Palacio Imperial. Murallas con enormes arcos, portones de doble hoja que se abrieron para ellos y luego, más arcos cada vez más decorados con enredaderas y flores hasta que tocaron un bellísimo jardín con fuentes flotantes y flores que el Omega jamás había visto. En las delgadas pero largas escaleras que iban al interior de aquella ala del palacio, los esperaba un hombre en mantos azules con una capa roja de bordes dorados. Tenía sus cabellos oscuros con unos mechones platinados que nacían de sus sienes, una barba bien definida -no como la de Anthony apenas si insinuada- y una mirada que parecía leer las almas.

—Bienvenidos.

Odinson se echó para que el joven Omega descendiera, recibiendo una mano donde apoyarse de aquel Alfa cuyos emblemas y medallón le dijeron que era nada menos que el Hechicero Supremo. Anthony le miró apenas antes de recordar que debía bajar la mirada. El Cambia Formas volvió a su forma de hombre, suspirando hondo con esos cabellos trenzados ahora descompuestos.

—Fue una larga jornada.

—Se nota, pero ha valido la pena. Yo me encargaré a partir de aquí, Mariscal.

—Larga vida al Emperador.

—Larga vida a sus Mariscales.

Aun con esa mano sujetando la suya encima, Anthony siguió al hechicero palacio adentro. Era enorme, de techos altos con columnas en forma de lobos rampantes, alfombras suaves y enormes ventanales con vitrales de colores que formaban juegos de luz sobre pebeteros y esculturas. Había guardias imperiales, Alfas muy altos y fornidos que podían pasar por estatuas de lo quietos que estaban. El Omega volvió su vista al hechicero cuando escuchó una débil risa de este.

—Este viaje ha sido muy rudo para ti, apenas si te han dejado comprender lo que sucede, ¿cierto?

—Milord.

—Un baño, buena comida y un poco de descanso. Ahora estás a salvo.

El joven hubiera querido preguntarle a qué se refería con ello, pero la mención de comer algo más que bayas o frutas y quitarse el polvo del camino volvieron a distraerle. Quedarse unos momentos a solas también le alivió. Estaba mareado de tanta esencia Alfa de la capital. Con unos mantos sencillos, pero de tela fina, salió para ver una mesita llena de vino y comida que devoró. Había una cama de descanso donde tomó asiento, no había nadie alrededor, sin embargo, era claro que estaba dentro de los aposentos del Hechicero Strange. El cansancio le obligó a recostarse un poco, quedándose dormido, quizá un poco más de la cuenta gracias al vino hechizado que puso su mente en blanco, disipando sus crecientes nervios.

Cuando Anthony volvió en sí, fue escuchando un par de voces hablando. Estaban detrás de él, en aquel pequeño balcón que miraba hacia ese enorme jardín encantado. Reconoció la esencia Alfa del hechicero, y a su lado… Anthony tragó saliva, abriendo sus ojos y luego cerrándolos, sus manos encogiéndose contra su pecho. Detrás de él se encontraba nada menos que el Emperador. No necesitaban decírselo. Su esencia Alfa Pura Sangre era superior a todas, y por mucho.

—¿En la Quinta Riordan, dices?

—Así lo informó la Mariscal Danvers.

—Eso queda en el Norte, más cerca de las Tierras Yermas que de otro Dominio.

—Un misterio que resolveré en cuanto el cachorro esté más tranquilo para interrogar.

—Pobre criatura, la Diosa Madre sin duda le protegió para que pudiéramos encontrarle.

—¿Le llevará al Este, Majestad?

—No, no así. No de momento. Asígnale un tutor, centinelas de tu confianza. Hasta que tengamos todo preparado lo llevaremos a su hogar.

—¿Qué sucederá con su collar?

El Emperador se giró, Anthony se encogió otro poco al darse cuenta de que iba hacia él. Se quedó tan tranquilo como pudo, resistiendo el echar a correr cuando una mano con finas garras apenas si rozó su mejilla.

—La ley es la ley, que también le ha favorecido. Se quedará con él tal como dicta su sentencia. Su aparición sin duda es el augurio de que no debemos bajar la guardia, Stephen. La oscuridad quiere venganza y por ello la Diosa Madre nos ha traído la esperanza de vencerla definitivamente.

—Atenderé sus órdenes, Majestad.

Los dos Alfas se retiraron, dejando al Omega respirar, abriendo sus ojos y levantándose para ver alrededor con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué hablaban? Su hogar estaba destruido, precisamente en las Tierras Yermas cuando las últimas escaramuzas de Kang acabaron con lo poco que tenían. El inicio de su desgracia, si pudiera llamarlo de alguna manera. Anthony suspiró, respingando al escuchar las puertas abrirse con el Hechicero Supremo entrando con una media sonrisa y manos detrás de su espalda. No dijo nada hasta sentarse al lado del Omega.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Anthony, milord, de la Familia Stark.

—¿Stark? —Strange alzó ambas cejas, luego mirando al frente con un movimiento de sus manos para hacer aparecer un libro que se abrió— Conocí a un Stark, hace tiempo… era un inventor.

Anthony apretó sus labios. —Mi padre, señor. Howard Stark.

—¿Es el mismo? —el hechicero cerró el libro de golpe, entrecerrando sus ojos— ¿Y quién te parió, cachorro?

—Antonella Stark, de las Tierras Yermas. Mi hogar.

—¿Ella ya no vive, cierto?

El Omega negó, mirando sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. —Murió al dar a luz.

—Entonces no sabes cómo era ella.

—Mi padre decía que… era hermosa. Y que…

—No te detengas. Habla con la verdad.

—Que yo había heredado sus ojos, milord.

Strange se puso de pie, desapareciendo el libro. Anthony frunció su ceño, quedándose en silencio contra su voluntad. El hechicero se volvió a él.

—Tu verdadero nombre no es Stark, si bien negar a tu padre es ir contra la naturaleza. Perteneces al Clan de los Carbonell, en el Este. ¿Has escuchado hablar de la leyenda de Carbón, cachorro?

—No, milord —la voz de Anthony vaciló.

—Cuando los Pura Sangre nacieron, hubo un lobo entre ellos, de pelaje gris como el metal que brotó de la frente misma de la Diosa Madre. Su fuerza mayor era su inteligencia, por tanto. Al contrario de sus hermanos, se dedicó a escuchar los secretos de la tierra, y comenzó a escarbar cada vez más adentro, más y más por largo tiempo. Tanto que su pelaje blanco se hizo negro como el carbón que encontraba. De ahí su nombre. Carbón. Decía que la Diosa Madre había dejado un trozo de luz de una de las estrellas que habitaban en sus ojos para cuando vinieran tiempos difíciles. Lo encontró. Aquel resplandor lo cegó por varios días, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya no eran azules como los de sus hermanos, sino dorados, como el ámbar.

Anthony levantó su vista, confundido. El hechicero se le acercó, tomando su mentón.

—Todo mundo reconoció a los Carbonell por sus ojos ámbar, se volvió un signo distintivo de su Clan a la par de su astucia e inteligencia que formó este imperio. Carbón y sus descendientes se volvieron los favoritos del Emperador. Gracias a ellos, Kang comenzó a perder las batallas. Por eso, El Conquistador juró acabar con todos los Carbonell. Sabía que Carbón había atrapado esa luz divina en algo que llamó la Piedra Arco, un objeto del que nadie tenía idea cómo era, salvo sus hijos, luego sus nietos y así sucesivamente. Kang lo logró, desapareció a todos los lobos de ojos ámbar… excepto a ti.

—Yo no soy un lobo, milord.

—Pero llevas su sangre. Mejor aún, eres un Omega. Los cachorros que tengas serán Carbonell —Strange rio apenas al notar la contrariedad en Anthony, soltando su mentón— Algo que no sucederá en estos momentos. Debes primero aprender las maneras de los Carbonell, para que el Emperador pueda otorgarte los títulos del Dominio Carbonell, en el Este. Solo entonces los campeones del imperio habrán de pelear por reclamarte. Hay un largo camino que recorrer. Noto que algo deseas expresar.

—M-Mi padre, milord.

—Es un asunto que estamos resolviendo. Mientras tanto, hay que hacer méritos para que ese collar deje de ser una vergüenza.

El joven Omega volvió a quedarse solo, confundido, azorado, algo indignado no supo muy bien con quién o por qué. Tan solo quería salir corriendo de ahí y refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. De pronto, vivir junto a los caballos fregando pisos le pareció un paraíso frente a su actual situación. Otro hombre, esta vez un Beta de Alta Casta, apareció por las puertas. De cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una mirada bondadosa, se le acercó con pasos elegantes, sentándose como lo hiciera el hechicero a su lado. El Beta tomó una de sus manos, palmeándola como el padre que consuela a su cachorro.

—No hay por qué temer —habló con una voz tranquilizadora— Soy Jarvis, su nuevo tutor, joven Anthony. Yo cuidaré de usted, le guiaré y protegeré.

Quizá por la forma en que aquel hombre habló fue que el Omega ya no se reprimió más, abrazándose al Beta al romper a llorar, dejando salir todo lo que había guardado no solo desde que le llevaran en ese viaje frenético hasta la capital. Sino desde que Kang arrasara con su hogar. Anthony le contó sobre su exilio, como llegaron a la villa Stane en donde peleó con los guardias imperiales, ganándose ese collar rojo por su desobediencia al no querer ser montado por esos ebrios que además lastimaron a su padre ya enfermo de por sí. De su vida en el Nido de la Virtud a donde lo enviaron para adiestrarlo para hacerlo sumiso a cambio de que Howard no sufriera más por su vergüenza. Jarvis le escuchó, palmeando apenas su cabeza o haciendo círculos en su espalda.

—Una vida dura, sin duda. Pero ya pasó esa pesadilla, joven Anthony. Ahora es tiempo de ser quien realmente debe ser.

—Pero yo no… no sé qué hace un Carbonell. Ni cómo se supone ayudaré al Emperador.

—Lo descubrirá —Jarvis sonrió, observándole recostado en su pecho bostezando sin poderse contener— Han sido demasiadas emociones guardadas para vaciarlas tan de repente. Es hora de dormir otro poco.

—¿Esto es un sueño?

—No, joven Anthony.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí?

—Tengo miedo.

Jarvis asintió con esa sonrisa que, de alguna manera, proporcionaba paz al Omega.

—Y eso es bueno, le dice que sigue vivo. Ahora, un poco de descanso, por favor. Yo le cuidaré, joven Anthony.

Como un niño, Anthony fue empujado de vuelta a esa cama de descanso. Esta vez no hubo necesidad de hechizos en el vino para hacerlo dormir, apenas se acomodó, se perdió en el mundo de los sueños con una mano bien sujeta a la de Jarvis, quien rio un poco canturreando una nana para él.

—Los Carbonell no pueden ser extintos, como la luz de las estrellas jamás desaparece. Solo se ocultan hasta que es necesario su resplandor —murmuró Jarvis, cubriendo con una manta al joven Omega.


	3. La Torre del Cielo

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

**La Torre del Cielo.**

_Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence_

Return to innocence, Enigma.

Anthony comenzó a extrañar los tiempos en que vivió en las Tierras Yermas o cuando era solamente el sirviente que fregaba los pisos y sacudía los muebles de la lugarteniente Riordan. Creyó que su suerte cambiaría al ascender milagrosamente en la escala social del imperio como un Omega de sangre noble, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que las reglas para ellos si bien parecían ligeramente más cómodas, se volvían asfixiantes para el joven quien apenas comenzaba a amoldarse a ellas con la paciencia de Jarvis de por medio como puente entre su desesperación y la aceptación. Viviendo en el palacio imperial, entendió aquello del por qué los de su clase no podían usar ropas que dejaran expuesta su piel y que así se esparciera o detectara su aroma, en un lugar como la capital donde las esencias mareaban por su abundancia, que un Omega impregnara por doquiera su aroma era para crear un caos total.

Así que sus nuevos mantos y sus nuevas prendas siguieron con el patrón de no dejarle mostrar más piel que aquella de su rostro, dedos de las manos y el collar rojo de su deshonra. Las ropas que ahora vestía eran complicadas para él que siempre llevó solamente un largo vestido con un manto sobre los hombros y los dos de su cabeza. Las telas finas iban desde la más gruesa, de algodón muy suave, hasta translúcidas para los mantos de sus hombros como los de su cabeza, decorados con orillas bordadas con materiales cuyo nombre no conocía -ni tampoco le importaban-, las joyas iban a esperar hasta que el Emperador en persona le diera su rango como Omega Carbonell, pero el Hechicero Supremo le obsequió unas de bienvenida que portaba cada vez que tenía que salir de sus aposentos a conocer el palacio.

—Pero si camino a tu lado no tienes por qué llevarme de la mano como si fuese un niño de brazos —se quejó Anthony, mientras cruzaban un atrio en dirección a los jardines de árboles frutales donde la Corte solía tomar el sol.

—Recuerde, joven Anthony, a menos que esté dentro de sus aposentos privados, ningún Omega puede andar libre sin su tutor, su padre o su Alfa. Siempre con su mano izquierda sobre mi puño derecho tal como vamos ahora. Y preferentemente sin hacer esas caras.

—Si echara a correr con estas ropas me iría de bruces al acto, ¿por qué piensan que necesito…? De acuerdo, no saldré nunca solo.

—Gracias, joven Anthony.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mi padre?

—Más adelante.

—Pero…

—Más adelante, joven Anthony —la sonrisa de su tutor le dijo al Omega que ese tema aún no era para charlar abiertamente.

Y entendía el por qué. Howard Stark era, a los ojos del Emperador, uno de los causantes de la caída del Clan Carbonell, con todo y que había salvado a su hijo. Anthony no estaba enojado con él por haberle mentido sobre su origen, le quedaba claro que un hombre como Lord Edward Carbonell -su abuelo- no iba nunca a permitir una unión con alguien tan pobre como su padre. La Corte Imperial era muy escrupulosa con sus líneas de sangre, más cuando se hablaba de los Alfas Pura Sangre. El Príncipe Carbonell era un Cambia Formas, igual que su padre y el padre de este. Como era común con esa descendencia de los primeros hijos de la Diosa Madre. Que el Emperador lo perdonara dependía ahora del Omega, que mostrara lo que se esperaba de él con las enseñanzas de Jarvis y suavizar la sentencia que pudieran darle.

—¿Ve al joven que está debajo del cerezo?

—¿El de los cabellos de fuego?

—También es un Omega.

—Oh. ¿Iremos a saludarlo?

Jarvis negó. —Está en sus preparativos.

—¿Preparativos?

—Cuando un Omega va a unirse a un Alfa, tiene un tiempo de preparación. Alimentación estricta, oraciones y otros cuidados propios para la noche de bodas. Es un tiempo de soledad para purificación.

Anthony tomó aire, desviando su mirada. —¿Aquí cómo…? ¿Los Alfas eligen?

—Podría decirse, joven Anthony.

—Cuéntame.

Bajaron las escaleras, cruzando un camino angosto de mármol debajo del cual cruzaba un riachuelo, pasando al fin al amplio jardín.

—Una vez que cualquier Omega ya ha pasado la prueba de fertilidad, se hace una contienda. Todos los Omegas que son similares en edad y fértiles se presentan, entonces los Alfas campeones luchan entre sí para demostrar su fuerza y poder. Al final, cada Omega elige entre dos hasta cuatro Alfas.

—¿Y no pueden ser Betas?

—Salvo por circunstancias muy especiales, el Emperador puede concederlo, pero en general, siempre son Alfas.

—¿También los Pura Sangre?

—Sobre todo los Pura Sangre, joven Anthony. Cuando estaba la guerra, no era usual ver a los Cambia Formas en las contiendas. Dos o tres eran lo máximo. Ahora que terminó y que pueden crear a gusto sus Manadas y formar sus Nidos, las contiendas volverán a ser interesantes.

—Lo dices como si fuese divertido, Jarvis.

Este rio un poco. —Lo siento, joven Anthony. Es que ellos suelen ser muy… apasionados en esos combates, sobre todo si dos de ellos quieren a la misma persona.

—¿Yo también entraré en la contienda? —el Omega tocó su collar— ¿Con esto?

—No lo sé, pero es muy probable. Un Omega Carbonell será algo que todos los clanes querrán en sus Dominios.

—La Diosa Madre me ampare.

—Pero aún falta para ello, joven Anthony —Jarvis palmeó un poco su mano sobre su puño— Sus Celos son infértiles y débiles. Necesita madurar.

—Eso último sonó más en versado en otro tema.

—Tiene una mente vivaz, joven Anthony.

—Es una mente Stark.

No moverse mucho en las reuniones con la Corte, mantener la mirada baja, hablar solo cuando se le permitiera. Eran cosas que no cambiaban. El Palacio tenía pasillos que eran solo para Omegas, no eran muchos y generalmente rodeaban las salas principales donde los Alfas tenían sus festines o competencias que a Anthony le parecían algo salvajes, si bien notaba que al final de la pelea ambos Alfas se saludaban como viejos amigos. Pocos le dirigían la palabra en realidad, debido a su collar rojo, algo que agradeció mucho porque con enorme pena se dio cuenta que no estaba a la altura de lo que en la Corte podían hablar en un solo día. Todos, incluyendo a los de su casta, eran muy educados, cultos. Pese a que Howard le había enseñado las letras en un lugar donde nadie sabía leer o escribir, y que Anthony había leído todos los libros que su padre tuviera, no eran nada frente a la cantidad de conocimiento que había en el palacio.

Afortunadamente, Strange le dotó de libros para leer en cuanto Jarvis notó su afición por ellos y que estaba instruido en las letras. También debía saber de música, tocar algún instrumento, el baile que era muy esencial para cuando tuviera a su Alfa. El Omega se dio cuenta que los suyos tenían cierta inclinación por dominar todo aquello relacionado con un hogar o crear un Nido, algo que estaba en el extremo opuesto de sus intereses. Ya extrañaba mucho el pequeño taller donde había sido tan feliz armando y desarmando, haciendo estallar polvos o tosiendo por hervir plantas extrañas. No se lo había pedido a Jarvis, pero no había que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta que no le concederían semejante disparate. Simplemente los Omegas no eran inventores, arquitectos o cualquier cosa que necesitara más intelecto que recordar todas las recetas de pan de trigo.

—Mañana verá al Emperador, joven Anthony —le anunció Jarvis mientras le ayudaba a bañarse. Otra regla que le cansaba.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Ha maravillado con sus avances al Hechicero Supremo.

—¿Estarás conmigo?

Jarvis negó, asustando al joven. —No puedo, pero estaré cerca.

—¿Qué me harán?

—Nada, joven Anthony. El Emperador solo quiere atestiguar su cambio.

—No me siento diferente.

—Y ese el cambio.

Anthony apenas durmió, había visto de lejos a la Familia Imperial -el Clan Richards- y eran sorprendentes. Era como ver seres mágicos. Si apenas podía con las charlas de la Corte, ¿cómo ganaría el favor del Emperador? El Alfa de Alfas. Por lo que le había contado Jarvis, los Carbonell siempre fueron los consentidos del Imperio, por ello el Dominio Carbonell tenía un palacio que no era igual a ningún otro. Le llamaban la Torre del Cielo, por su enorme altura que apuntaba al firmamento, empotrada contra la cadena montañosa que terminaba en un desfiladero frente al mar. Anthony jamás había visto el mar. Su apetito fue poco para el desayuno y por más que quiso mantenerse ecuánime mientras Jarvis lo vestía, este tuvo que abrazarlo y mecerlo un poco, besando sus cabellos porque al final estaba temblando.

—No va a hacerle daño, joven Anthony. Nunca lo haría. No al nieto de su mejor amigo.

Fue llevado a una salida privada donde Jarvis le dejó, saliendo con el Hechicero Supremo, quien los había acompañado al encontrarlos a mitad de camino, sonriendo al muchacho para calmarlo. Ni siquiera había los usuales sirvientes que se movían como sombras o los guardias pegados a las paredes con miradas duras que parecían no parpadear o respirar. Estaba completamente solo. Anthony cerró sus ojos, acomodando sus mantos y revisando que no fuese a ofender al Emperador con su vestimenta impropia. Así le encontró aquel Alfa, haciéndolo respingar al no percibirlo hasta que no se abrieron las puertas. El joven Omega estaba a punto de arrodillarse, como era el protocolo, pero una mano le detuvo.

—Eso no es necesario aquí, ahora, déjame verte.

El Emperador era un hombre de edad indeterminada, si bien parecía ya maduro con sus mechones blancos en las sientes igual que Strange, su barba era más crecida y platinada con unos ojos azules bondadosos para ser el temido Alfa que controlaba un imperio extenso donde había, además, Alfas igualmente poderosos. Las ropas que portaba eran impresionantes, de un dominante color azul y blanco, Anthony bien pudo pasar todo el día inspeccionando los detalles, sobre todo ese medallón donde había un símbolo curioso que pertenecía a su Clan. El Emperador sonrió, tomando asiento a un lado del Omega quien no se atrevió a moverse, unas arrugas formándose a los flancos de los ojos del Alfa al hacerlo.

—Tienes los ojos de Edward.

—G-Gracias, milord.

—¿Lo sabías?

—No.

—Y decían que Edward tenía los ojos de Carbón. Supongo que ya habrás escuchado de tu ancestro.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la vida en el palacio?

—Sorprendente, milord.

El Alfa rio divertido. —Jarvis te ha instruido bien. Respuestas educadas, pero no sinceras.

—Milord, yo…

—Dime, Anthony, ¿realmente te gusta tu vida en el palacio?

Anthony abrió su boca y la cerró, luego bajando completamente su mirada para sacudir su cabeza en una firme negación.

—Muchos lores y lugartenientes hacen cantidad de favores al Imperio con tal de que sus cachorros Omegas puedan ser educados en la Corte. Pero tú no.

—Su Majestad…

—Los hijos de Carbón no nacieron para estar escondidos, son los que forjan el futuro. Por eso siempre miraban al cielo en busca de respuestas que la Diosa Madre dejaba en el manto estelar. Pero hay algo más en ti, una chispa de rebeldía, esa no viene con lo Carbonell.

—Pido perdón al Emperador si lo he ofendido con ello.

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón. Sé de dónde viene. De momento no puedo decir que me alegra del todo, más hay cosas que superan cualquier mente por más preparada que esté. Te veo más sano, repuesto e inquieto por el encierro en el que estás. Es momento de pasar al siguiente escalón de tu vida.

El Alfa aplaudió, haciendo que entraran un ministro y el Hechicero Supremo. Anthony estrujó la tela de su manto, tragando saliva con el corazón reventándole en el pecho. El ministro se arrodilló, tendiendo al Emperador un papel que selló con uno de los anillos que portaba, dándolo a Strange quien lo bendijo, quemándolo con un emblema mágico que se quedó impregnado en el papel. Cuando el Emperador se puso de pie, todos lo hicieron. Tomó la mano del Omega, entregándole aquel rollo.

—A partir de ahora, tu nombre cambia. Te llamarás Anthony Edward, de la Casa de Stark, del Clan Carbonell, señor del Dominio Carbonell. A partir de ahora eres un Omega Carbonell. Tu verdadero hogar espera a que tomes posesión de él, lleva honor a tus ancestros. Hasta mi siguiente llamado, permanecerás ahí junto con Jarvis. Eso es todo.

Todos hicieron una reverencia cuando el Emperador salió, dejando al Omega unos momentos a solas mientras asimilaba su nombramiento. Había sido en una salita privada, sin el usual banquete en el gran comedor donde llegaban invitados de otros lugares. Su collar rojo una vez más, era lo que había impedido que fuese de esa manera. De momento, Anthony no lo resintió, era mejor. No iba a impresionar a toda una corte en tan poco tiempo que llevaba aprendiendo de Jarvis. Y ahora era el Señor del Dominio Carbonell. Todo un extenso territorio quedaba bajo su mando a partir de ese momento. Eso fue mil veces más impresionante que una tonta fiesta de nombramiento. ¿Cómo iba a gobernar un Dominio cuando se le habían escapado ovejas en las Tierras Yermas?

Preguntas como esas empezaron a inundar su mente, apenas si prestando atención a los preparativos porque salían al día siguiente. De parte de la Familia Imperial le habían obsequiado ropas, joyas que iban con su nuevo rango, una escolta con media docena de sirvientes. Una comitiva discreta que cruzaría lo más rápido posible hacia el Dominio Carbonell en el Este. Era una tierra cuya riqueza estaba en sus minas de carbón, en las grandes fraguas donde se forjaban las mejores armas y la pesca. El Dominio Carbonell estaba atravesado por dos cadenas de montañas, uniéndose cerca del mar donde estaba la Torre del Cielo. No tenía muchos campos extensos de cultivo, o vastos bosques frondosos como en otros territorios. Los valles siempre con montañas y enormes rocas salientes podían confundir a un viajero no experimentado.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Qué sucede, joven Anthony?

—¿Habrá problemas porque yo…? Ya sabes, con mi collar y siendo un Omega que vaya a gobernar ahí…

Jarvis le sonrió, acomodando el manto en su cabeza mientras se mecían por el vaivén de su carruaje completamente cerrado, apenas con unas ventanillas que dejaban pasar el aire.

—Será la primera vez que suceda, joven Anthony. Pero si me lo pregunta, hay antecedentes de otros Omegas de menor rango dirigiendo fortalezas o valles.

—¿Con un collar rojo?

—Joven Anthony —Jarvis le miró, tomando sus manos— Si usted fuera de nuevo un Omega que ha salido de un Nido de la Virtud y le ofrecieran un trabajo en el Dominio Carbonell donde podría vivir con su padre, ¿le importaría que su gobernante tuviera un collar rojo?

Anthony se lo pensó, negando después. —Si la paga es justa y puedo tener a mi padre, lo demás no me importaría.

—Es lo que van a hacer los demás. No es que su collar determine si el metal pierde su dureza o los peces dejan de nadar.

—Muy cierto.

—Va a hacerlo muy bien, joven Anthony. Confíe en usted. Yo lo hago.

—¿De verdad?

—Ha pasado cosas no muy afortunadas, pero nada de eso apagó el fuego que vive en usted.

El Omega se sonrojó un poco. —Estarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Hasta que usted ordene lo contrario.

—No pasará. Estaría perdido sin ti, Jarvis.

Llegar al Dominio Carbonell fue una larga travesía, Anthony se dio cuenta que viajar sobre el lomo de un Cambia Formas acortaba distancias. Cada parada que hicieron la aprovechó para observar lo mejor que pudo alrededor, sobre todo cuando al fin alcanzaron la frontera de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. El joven Omega no estaba ignorante al hecho de que era la gran prueba para determinar si su padre era perdonado o no por el crimen de haber raptado a la hija del último Lord Carbonell. No podía darse el lujo de fallar, aunque estuviera muriendo de miedo por dentro. Según le contó Jarvis el resto del camino, el Dominio Carbonell estaba abandonado desde la muerte del príncipe, no había tantos habitantes como en antaño y sus actividades habían mermado.

—Yo debo devolverle la vida al Dominio —murmuró Anthony con un suspiro.

—Es el Señor del Dominio, es parte de su rango.

—Creí que tener un título era hacer fiestas todo el tiempo, jugar, retozar y no preocuparse por nada.

—Suele pasar cuando solamente se conoce una parte del cuento.

—La más bonita.

Jarvis rio. —Todo posee su lado mágico, joven Anthony. Hasta el momento más horrible.

—Espero no tener que comprobar tus palabras. La espalda me mata.

—¿Quiere que descansemos de nuevo?

—No, quisiera llegar lo más pronto posible. Siento que tendré mis primeras canas antes de que vea la famosa torre.

—El camino zigzagueante da esa sensación, pero ya estamos acercándonos, joven Anthony.

La Torre del Cielo solo tenía un camino para llegar, amplio y flanqueado por rocas salientes del suelo y altos pastos que iban serpenteando valle arriba y luego rodeando parte de una alta montaña. Anthony no podía creerlo, hubiera arrancado parte de las paredes de su carruaje con tal de poder ver más de aquella enorme construcción. A lo lejos era como una torre hecha de un solo bloque de piedra, pero conforme la comitiva se fue acercando, el Omega se percató de que en verdad se trataba de al menos una docena de torres interconectadas entre sí de una forma que lo dejó atónito. Parecían formar una espiral que subía al cielo, con sus puestos de vigía y murallas que tenían esculturas de lobos que parecían asomarse hacia la peligrosa caída al desfiladero.

—Dime que no vamos a tener que subir todas esas escaleras.

—No, joven Anthony —Jarvis negó entre risas— Los Carbonell siempre fueron previsores y grandes arquitectos.

Toda la torre estaba dividida para los diferentes usos que un palacio de un Alfa Pura Sangre pudiera necesitar, pero los pisos que le correspondían estaban en lo alto. Para ello, estaba ese extraño mecanismo que Anthony jamás había visto y que lo dejó perplejo, primero, y luego asustadizo al saber que tenía que subir a esa enorme canastilla que ascendía por poleas y palancas hacia lo más alto de la Torre del Cielo. Había varias de esos mecanismos en los flancos, como escaleras que se perdían en la montaña. Salidas a refugios, fue lo que pensó el joven al notarlas. Aquella torre era todo menos sencilla. Estaba pensada para ser altamente funcional, una coraza impenetrable, pero sin caer en el error de ser una trampa mortal que impidiera un escape sigiloso.

—Esta sección, la que está unida a la roca de la montaña, fue la construcción original —comentó para distraerse mientras ascendían.

—Excelente, joven Anthony. Diría que ha leído sobre su construcción, más tengo la seguridad que no ha sido así. Tiene una mirada observadora.

—Mi padre me enseñó un poco.

El lugar no era precisamente el más alegre, una vez que alcanzaron el punto más alto, vieron la tristeza que inundaban esos aposentos de altos techos abovedados con jardines muertos que una vez provocaron envidias o salones a oscuras, todo cubierto con mantos que ya olían a viejos por lo abandonados. La Torre del Cielo había sido cerrada porque todos los que habían servido a Lord Edward Carbonell se marcharon, unos decepcionados y otros por la tristeza de perder a su príncipe. Jarvis no permitió que Anthony quitara los mantos ni corriera las polvosas cortinas para abrir los ventanales y dejar que entrara el aire fresco, ligeramente frío de la costa. La montaña y la torre cubrían la vista al mar, en cuanto Jarvis abrió las puertas de los balcones, el Omega salió para ver la solitaria playa de arena blanca con su mar turquesa.

—Es… hermoso…

Era como ver un manto verde azulado ondear al viento bajo un cielo claro, rozando la playa como si la acariciara. A lo lejos, Anthony divisó lo que eran barcos con el emblema Carbonell: banderines negros con un lobo aullando en plata. Tres barcos exactamente, que estaban destrozados como si los hubieran estrellado a propósito contra el acantilado. Jarvis llegó a su lago, dándose cuenta de lo que observaba y asintió, colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

—Cuando el príncipe murió, estrellaron sus barcos. No puede existir un barco sin su capitán, eran de Lord Carbonell.

—Es un ritual triste.

—Siempre buscamos una manera de darle sentido a nuestro duelo. Los barcos estrellados es una de ellas.

—¿Crees que yo llegue a tener barcos, Jarvis?

—Por supuesto —aseguró este, sonriéndole al volverse— Y ahora debe ver algo que seguramente será de su agrado, joven Anthony.

—¿Qué es?

—Sígame, por favor.

Jarvis le llevó por unos pasillos hacia un área extraña porque la mayor parte del espacio la ocupaba una enorme sala que estaba completamente aislada del resto de las habitaciones. El joven se dio cuenta que además era un tipo de salón que se cerraba desde dentro. Cuando llegaron a las únicas puertas dobles que eran la entrada, vieron una cabeza de lobo hecha de metal que funcionaba como candado. Jarvis le pidió el rollo que le diera el Emperador, que el Omega traía colgando de su cinturón. Usando una mano, Jarvis abrió el hocico del lobo y puso el sello del rollo tocando el interior de sus fauces. Anthony jadeó al ver que los ojos del lobo se iluminaron, como el resto de las puertas. Un mecanismo complejo de candados fue abriéndose lentamente hasta que esa cabeza de lobo se abrió en dos, las puertas apenas si separándose hacia el frente.

—Bienvenido al taller de los Carbonell, joven Anthony.

Todo ese tiempo alejado de los inventos de su padre para ser educado como un sumiso Omega fueron olvidados en cuanto Anthony vio el interior de aquel enorme salón de varias naves adjuntas. Jarvis abrió las ventanas con una amplia sonrisa al verlo correr prácticamente de un lado a otro. Hileras de estantes llenos de libros, mapas, esquemas… mesas con objetos que la gente ordinaria jamás imaginaría, el corazón del joven latió aprisa, apenas si escuchando a Jarvis decirle que volvería más tarde. Para el castaño, fue como si solo se hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiera regresado, ni siquiera notó las horas que pasó leyendo, explorando, curioseando todo lo que era el estudio de generaciones de Carbonell. Cuando Jarvis le puso una mano en el hombro, respingó, notando que ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Hora del baño antes de la cena.

—Oh…

Incluso el baño era muy amplio con una piscina cuadrada que tenía escalones para descender. Anthony estaba absorto en todo lo que había podido husmear. Su mente parecía un caballo desbocado corriendo por un campo infinito de todas las ideas que venían a él con el simple vistazo de lo que había tocado.

—¿Jarvis? ¿Ese taller… lo puedo usar?

—Usted es el Señor del Dominio, joven Anthony. El taller es suyo.

—¿Y puedo…?

—Usted es el Señor del Dominio.

Anthony rio, mordiéndose un labio ante la emoción que sintió mientras Jarvis terminaba de lavar su cabello. Un sonido extraño atrajo su atención, alcanzando a ver algo encaramado en la roca de la montaña que la larga pero angosta ventana por donde escapaba el vapor de agua dejó ver.

—¡Joven Anthony!

El Omega no quiso perder tiempo, saliendo a tropezones de la piscina para treparse por un banquillo de piedra y ver por la ventana lo que estaba ahí. Jarvis buscó una manta gruesa antes de ir a alcanzarle, envolviéndole desde la cabeza a los pies.

—Joven Anthony, no debe…

—¿Qué es eso? —el muchacho apuntó con un dedo hacia la montaña, a lo lejos.

Jarvis entrecerró sus ojos, quedándose quieto antes de parpadear.

—Es un águila, joven Anthony.

—¿Águila? ¿Así se llaman? ¿Qué hacen?

—Es un ave que solo vive en el Oeste, para ser más preciso en el Dominio Rogers… —Jarvis detuvo su mano en la cabeza de Anthony que secaba con la manta— Mi vista me falla por la lejanía, pero juraría que es Estrella.

—¿Las águilas tienen nombre de otra cosa?

—No, joven Anthony —rio Jarvis, mirándole— Solo una. La que le pertenece al Mariscal Rogers. Por eso digo que quizá esté equivocado. Las águilas además de estar del otro lado del Imperio, no viajan hasta acá. Menos Estrella, que siempre está al lado de su Alfa. Hasta donde tengo entendido, el Mariscal ya está de vuelta en su palacio.

—Tal vez es un águila errante, o se perdió. Es impresionante, y se nota que es grande.

—Son aves grandes. Vamos, joven Anthony, pescará un resfriado si sigue asomándose.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el Omega descendió ayudado por Jarvis. Salieron de ahí, no sin antes que el joven mirara por encima de su hombro a esa hermosa águila que pareció mirarle, impulsándose luego para salir volando y perderse en el horizonte rojizo.


	4. Guardianes y ladrones

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

**Guardianes y ladrones.**

_When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's all right_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me

Hooked on a feeling, Blue Swede.

La siguiente vez que Anthony vio aquella hermosa águila fue una tarde que paseaba libre por lo que era su salón privado de estudios. El Príncipe Edward Carbonell sin duda gustaba de los amplios espacios, cosa que agradeció porque eso le había heredado habitaciones donde podía jugar a perderse de vista con Jarvis sin necesidad de estar vigilando su comportamiento frente a los demás. Anthony salió al balcón, ensayando otra de las etiquetas que su tutor le había indicado. Los Omegas de sangre noble no comían ningún alimento directamente, siempre usaban algún instrumento. Como su manzana que debía cortarla en rodajas finas antes de llevarla a su boca, lección que debía aprender bien o Jarvis le dejaría sin postre luego de casi horrorizarlo al verlo comer como estaba acostumbrado, sin esas cosas tontas usando sus manos nada más.

El balcón rodeaba una parte de la torre principal que pertenecía a su área privada, con gruesos balaustres igual que el soporte hecho de esa misma roca de montaña. Habían tenido rastros de enredaderas y macetas que ya habían sido retirados, pronto llegarían las nuevas plantas decorativas. El Omega caminó por esa larga curva, mirando hacia el mar en la primera vista y al dar vuelta, a los jardines inferiores que interconectaban las otras torres pequeñas. Fue en uno de ellos donde vio el águila, parecía buscar algo de alimento entre los casi secos árboles frutales que apenas estaban recobrándose. Viendo más de cerca esa ave, fue todavía más impresionante su vista. Anthony se quedó un momento quieto, como estatua, sin saber qué hacer. Si bajaba podría acercarse más, el problema era que Jarvis lo vería.

Anthony tomó aire, mirando alrededor. Puesto que todavía no había tantos sirvientes, muchas partes de la Torre del Cielo estaban vacías, sin abrirse todavía. El jardín donde estaba el águila era uno de ellos, pero el piso donde se encontraba sí tenía sirvientes en las salas interiores. Sin embargo, el castaño había hallado algo que le permitiría ir al jardín sin ser detectado, un truco de Lord Carbonell. Pasillos ocultos. Leyendo los apuntes de su abuelo, notó que había terminado lo que su ancestro, el famoso lobo Carbón, había comenzado. Un laberinto interno en la torre por donde escabullirse, tanto para cuando fuesen atacados -cosa que nunca pasó- o simplemente para evadir personas o fiestas.

Fue hora de comprobar qué tan cierto y si estaban en buenas condiciones esos pasillos ocultos. Corriendo de puntitas para que Jarvis no le escuchara, Anthony tomó una de las antorchas antes de buscar el pasillo que rodeaba su recámara. Ese tenía un mecanismo de cierre, había que empujar el ladrillo correcto para abrir la puerta que se deslizó con un susurro ronco, soltando un poco de polvo por la falta de uso. Sintiendo el corazón latirle aprisa por la emoción y el peligro de meterse por lugares desconocidos, el Omega fue bajando, escuchando a lo lejos las voces de los sirvientes. Se hizo la promesa de aprender la forma en que su familia materna hacía tan buena arquitectura porque no le tomó casi nada llegar al jardín, saliendo por detrás de una columna, cerca del águila que giró su cabeza al escucharlo.

—Hola —saludó Anthony con una enorme sonrisa, luego tosiendo. Le estaba hablando a un ave— Am… ¿tienes hambre?

Sacó debajo de su manto la manzana que llevaba, a punto de tendérsela cuando negó, sacando el pequeño cuchillo para cortar una rodaja.

—No se come directamente de la fruta —aleccionó al águila que le miraba fijamente.

Teniendo en mente que ese pico bien podía arrancarle un dedo, el muchacho se acercó lentamente con una rodaja de manzana que ofreció al ave, dejándola sobre la piedra donde estaba encaramada. Era hermosa más allá de cualquier descripción. De cuerpo oscuro con una cabeza blanca y un pico amarillo, parecía más como un vigía mágico del mundo. Anthony notó que, en su pecho, sus plumas estaban más claras formando una mancha en forma de estrella. Los ojos azules del águila miraron con recelo esa mano debajo de su pico, no por mucho tiempo. El ave se inclinó y tomó la rodaja que comió lento hasta terminarla para deleite del Omega.

—Ojalá tuviera la magia de los Cambia Formas, ellos saben hablar con todos los seres vivos. Te podría preguntar cómo te llamas —Anthony miró su pecho, cortando otra rodaja— ¿Eres Estrella?

De nuevo, el águila miró la rodaja y la comió esta vez de su palma. El joven sonrió, emocionado queriendo tocarle, pero el águila sacudió sus enormes alas y echó a volar no muy lejos. Anthony notó que en lugar de hacer un círculo para ir valle abajo, más bien el ave pareció dirigirse a las montañas, a la parte donde se unían con el bosque.

—¡Hey! —exclamó, luego cubriendo su boca, si los sirvientes llegaban a escucharlo…

Pensó en algo demasiado atrevido, Jarvis podría dejar su lado bondadoso y darle unos buenos azotes bien merecidos si lo hacía. Anthony no pudo resistirse. Volviendo a la entrada de aquel pasillo secreto, hizo un cálculo rápido de la dirección del águila, para saber qué dirección tomar una vez que volviera a meterse en la oscuridad de ese laberinto. Con la antorcha temblando en su mano por la emoción, tropezó una que otra vez con una piedra, aguantándose las ganas de gritar al encontrar una que otra rata y finalmente, encontrando la parte que esperaba: una salida al bosque de la montaña. Era una amplia puerta, hecha para que un Cambia Formas saltara de la nada sobre sus enemigos, eso lo supo el Omega con una sola mirada alrededor, empujando suavemente la hoja para salir.

El aroma a pino, roble y musgo fresco inundó su olfato. Dejando la antorcha en la entrada, el joven salió caminando sigilosamente. No había muchas posibilidades de que hubiera algún peligro, salvo los lobos… o quizá un oso, oró a la Diosa Madre para que le tuviera un poco de paciencia por aquel acto tan descabellado de su parte. Anthony prestó atención a los sonidos, sonriendo al escuchar el aleteo de alas y un ligero chillido que no podía ser otra cosa que el águila. De nuevo casi cae por correr, tomando sus manos para levantarlos y tener los pies más libres en aquel sendero de pastos y musgo crecido. Encontró al águila limpiándose sus plumas, encaramada sobre una roca grisácea de un mirador que veía hacia el valle con algunos árboles con raíces saludando al precipicio.

—Aquí estás —murmuró, mostrando su manzana cuando el águila detuvo su limpieza para verle— Olvidaste esto.

Le tendió el resto de la fruta, que el ave comió de nuevo, entretenida al ser un pedazo ligeramente más grueso. Anthony aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar una de sus alas, su sonrisa creciendo al poder hacerlo, apenas si rozándole con la yema de sus dedos. El águila terminó la manzana, mirándole con su cabeza girándose hacia un lado y el otro, luego hacia un costado del muchacho, chillando ligeramente como si viera algo. Anthony se volvió, palideciendo al acto.

—Buenos días —saludó un Alfa Pura Sangre.

Si Anthony no se había arrepentido para nada de su escapada, en esos momentos lo hizo. Estaba solo, ante un Cambia Formas en un bosque. Un Omega idiota frente a un Alfa cuya esencia jamás detectó sino hasta que lo tuvo a escasos metros de él. Tembló sin poder evitarlo, tragando saliva y alejándose unos pasos del águila que permaneció quieta como si nada pasara. Aquel Alfa era tan alto como los otros dos que había conocido, sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetos a una coleta con un pequeño mechón cayendo enroscado en su frente. Ojos azules de mirada dura, mandíbula gruesa como esas manos con garras finas que se quitaban sus guanteletes. Traía una armadura de cuero, más propia de un viajero que de un Mariscal Imperial.

—¿Existe otra hora diferente en este Dominio que no son los buenos días? —preguntó con esa voz gruesa el Alfa, caminando hacia la roca donde estaba el águila, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—N-No… —Anthony apenas si pudo hablar, sintiendo que todo se movía a su alrededor. No solo estaba a solas con un Alfa tan poderoso, se le había olvidado subir su manto grueso sobre su cabeza como debía hacerse siempre frente a extraños o en público, bajando su mirada en el acto, poniendo sus manos al frente de manera torpe— B-Buenos d-días, milord.

—Le has agradado a Estrella, eso no pasaba desde la guerra —comentó el Alfa, mirando a su ave cuya cabeza acarició, antes de mirarle— Soy Steven Rogers, Mariscal Imperial del Oeste, señor del Dominio Rogers y líder del Clan. Él es Estrella, mi águila compañera.

Anthony hizo una reverencia, no muy seguro si debía quedarse así o arrodillarse. No iba a salir bien de aquel embrollo.

—Tú eres Edward Carbonell.

—Anthony Edward Stark… Carbonell, milord —corrigió el Omega.

—El Príncipe Carbonell salvó mi vida de cachorro —el Alfa miró hacia el valle— Durante la peste carmesí, no hubo médico que pudiera hacer algo por mí, salvo él. Llegó al palacio y me dio a beber la medicina que curó mi cuerpo enfermo. Nunca pidió nada a cambio a mis padres, ni al Emperador. Apenas salí de la cama, hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y le juré servirle por siempre a cambio de haberme salvado la vida. Fallé en mi promesa, partí a la guerra y cuando volví, los Carbonell ya no existían… hasta ahora. Escuché que un Carbonell estaba vivo, que estaba de vuelta en la Torre del Cielo. Le pedí a Estrella que averiguara por mí, jamás imaginé que lo traería hasta aquí.

El castaño apretó sus labios con su corazón apresurado, su mente ya le mostraba escenarios no muy bondadosos donde terminaba sobre el musgo con sus mantos hechos jirones y una Marca en el cuello… recordó su collar y sintió sus mejillas arderle. Aquel Alfa sin duda no iba a renovar su promesa a un Omega con semejante deshonra.

—Lamento…

Steven Rogers se puso de pie, caminando para alejarse. Anthony tragó saliva de nuevo, no muy seguro de que debía hacer o seguir diciendo. ¡Era el famoso Mariscal Rogers! Si los Carbonell habían sido los favoritos del Emperador por su inteligencia, los Rogers lo eran por su valor y honor intachables. A ellos se les debía la victoria frente a Kang.

—M-Milord —le llamó antes de que se perdiera entre los árboles— ¿No desea algo de comer? Puedo…

—No.

Anthony cerró sus ojos al sentirlos húmedos. Era lógico. Estrella chilló, haciendo que levantara su mirada para verle volar al hombro del Alfa, quien entonces hizo una reverencia.

—No me he ganado ese privilegio.

El Omega se quedó de una pieza, mientras el Alfa volvía a desaparecer. Steven Rogers le había reverenciado, diciendo que era… ¿indigno de pisar la torre? Las mejillas de Anthony se incendiaron, apretando sus manos entre sí con fuerza. Nadie le había presentado esa clase de respeto. Como si fuera…

Alguien especial.

Los sonidos del bosque volvieron a su mente agitada, haciéndole respingar al sentir una brisa fresca contra su rostro enrojecido, recordándole dónde estaba. Se sintió extraño, de una forma linda pero que no supo cómo asimilar. Todo su cuerpo pareció burbujear, como si algo en su interior brotara gracias a ese gesto del Alfa, a sus palabras que se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez. Anthony echó a correr, no paró hasta volver a sus aposentos donde Jarvis ya le buscaba.

—¿Joven Anthony? ¿Qué sucede? Está temblando.

—Q-Quiero estar solo.

Se encerró en su recámara, enterrándose en la cama donde se hundió entre los cojines, abrazándolos con fuerza al hacerse ovillo. Anthony jadeó. Estaba emocionado, asustado, feliz, contrariado. ¿Cómo era posible que un fugaz encuentro con un Cambia Formas lo hubiera puesto así? Eso no le había pasado con los otros dos Alfas, aunque las circunstancias habían sido otras. Nadie lo había puesto así, ni siquiera los duros Adiestradores del Nido de la Virtud que se habían ensañado con sus manos y espalda al intentar quebrantar su espíritu rebelde. Sintió algo húmedo en su rostro y se llevó un par de dedos a su mejilla, notando que eran lágrimas, unas que aumentaron al darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Las puertas de su recámara se abrieron, Jarvis entró con una expresión preocupada, caminando a la cama al verlo así.

—Joven Anthony.

Fue un acto innato esconderse entre los brazos que le ofrecieron refugio, terminando de llorar sobre el pecho de Jarvis, quien le meció, acariciando su cabeza que recibió un tierno beso.

—Todo está bien, joven Anthony. Todo está bien. Ya pasó.

Agradeció que Jarvis no le preguntara nada del porqué de su estado, su tutor se limitó a tranquilizarle entre mimos y palabras de aliento hasta que al fin estuvo sereno. La imagen de Steven Rogers rondaría su mente los días siguientes, dejándole meditativo, algo que notó Jarvis, sin cuestionarle nada todavía. Sería hasta una comida, cuando ya estuvieran en el tiempo del postre cuando la curiosidad de Anthony no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí, joven Anthony?

—¿Qué sabes sobre… um, el Mariscal Rogers?

Jarvis arqueó una ceja, resistiendo el sonreír. —Creo que usted ya ha leído sobre los grandes Clanes que forman el Imperio.

—Sí, bueno, pero… es decir, ¿tú lo conoces? ¿En persona?

—Serví un tiempo en el Dominio, instruí a Escarcha sobre ello.

—¿Escarcha?

—Es la nodriza de Lord Rogers, ama de llaves del Palacio Blanco y el azote del Dominio Rogers —respondió Jarvis, mirando al joven— Creo que no hay ser en este imperio que no tema a su nombre. Ella quería que le enseñara a cómo mantener el Dominio en orden mientras el Mariscal partía a la guerra, así que pasé una temporada ahí y sí, en los viajes que hizo Alfa Rogers como descansos, tuve la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, joven Anthony?

—Bueno, no se dice mucho de él en los libros —excusó el Omega, jugando con su postre distraídamente.

—No es un hombre que guste de estar de boca en boca de todos, ni de los rumores o problemas. Los Rogers son gente de honor.

—¿Es cierto que mi abuelo le salvó la vida?

—¿Cómo dio con el libro de las crónicas familiares tan pronto, joven Anthony? No recuerdo haberle visto estudiándolo.

Las mejillas de Anthony se sonrojaron, tosiendo un poco. —Am, se cayó del estante mientras buscaba otros, leí algo. No mucho. Recuerdo eso.

—Me dedicaré a acomodarlos mejor. No quiero que le caiga uno en la cabeza —replicó Jarvis casualmente, sin dejar de mirarle— Algunos dicen que su abuelo con esa poción hizo al Mariscal el más fuerte de todos los Cambia Formas. O al menos prácticamente invencible. Como ya le he dicho, los Carbonell siempre han salvado al Imperio de formas que no fueron siempre con espada o peleas.

—Sobre eso, ¿el Emperador me trajo aquí porque piensa que haré algo importante?

—Joven Anthony —Jarvis alcanzó una de sus manos que palmeó— Quiero que entienda algo, usted ya es importante.

—Pero…

—Joven Anthony.

—Está bien —sonrió el Omega— Gracias por decirme, Jarvis.

—Y la próxima vez que decida escapar de la torre, quiero que al menos lleve un arma consigo. No siempre encontrará al Mariscal para protegerle.

Anthony escupió la crema que probaba, tosiendo y enrojeciendo por completo. Jarvis negó, tomando con toda tranquilidad una servilleta de tela con que limpiarle como niño pequeño.

—Jarvis, yo… puedo explicarlo.

—No necesita hacerlo, joven Anthony. Lo entiendo. Pero necesito que sea consciente del peligro que representa el que salga solo sin nada con qué protegerse. No hay duda que usted es el Señor del Dominio Carbonell, pero eso no implica que todos van a respetar eso, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Jarvis.

—Y sobre el Mariscal —Jarvis torció una sonrisa— Es el mejor hombre que yo haya conocido. Con un corazón roto si me lo permite. Kang asesinó a su esposa, Lady Margaret, en su noche de bodas. Desde entonces se volvió distante, solitario y jamás volvió a buscar pareja, ni porque el Emperador mismo se lo ordenó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Por ser tiempos de la guerra, las bodas de los Pura Sangre solían ser a puertas cerradas y en sitios ocultos de los enemigos. Pero Kang dio con la guarida donde el Mariscal y su esposa iban a pasar su noche de bodas, atacó el lugar hasta que lo destruyó todo. Ella murió en el incendio.

—Eso es horrible, Jarvis.

—Más cuando Lady Margaret había sido una elección libre del Mariscal, si me comprende. Desde ese día se juró ir tras el Conquistador hasta no tener su cabeza. No la obtuvo, pero estuvo muy cerca de arrancársela del cuerpo.

—Tiene sentido —Anthony se quedó pensando, mirando de nuevo a su tutor— Jarvis, ¿por qué… él no quiso presentarse aquí? Dijo que no se había ganado ese privilegio.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijo?

El castaño apretó sus labios, con sus mejillas rojizas que Jarvis picó con cariño.

—Ya le he dicho que es un hombre del más alto honor. Juró servir al Clan Carbonell y siente que en su cruzada personal contra Kang dejó que este exterminara a toda su familia, joven señor. No se siente digno de poner un pie en el hogar que juró proteger y servir. Menos ante el nieto del hombre que le salvó la vida.

—¿Aunque tenga un collar de la deshonra y sea un Omega?

—Poco sabe del Mariscal si cree que tales cosas perturban sus principios, joven Anthony.

—Por eso te pregunté por él.

—¿Nada más por eso?

Anthony desvió su mirada. —Sí.

Jarvis hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse, terminando su propio postre.

—Es hora de su lección de música, joven Anthony. Termine su plato.

La Torre del Cielo fue recuperando su anterior majestuosidad conforme Jarvis fue restaurándola con el paso de las semanas mientras Anthony seguía con sus lecciones y aprendía cada día más sobre el Dominio. Todavía no tomaba el control del territorio, no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de qué era lo que su abuelo hacía y para qué. El legado Carbonell era uno donde todos tuvieran la oportunidad de prosperar en sus tierras, algo que agradó al Omega quien había vivido años muy duros en las Tierras Yermas, siempre viviendo al día con el temor de ser atacados por las fuerzas de Kang.

Una noche, hubo una intrusión más que inesperada dentro de la torre que alertó a todos. Anthony tuvo que quedarse en su piso por órdenes de Jarvis, una orden que no pudo obedecer del todo porque ya le había comenzado a tomar cariño al lugar y sintió su orgullo herido el no poder defenderlo de unos ladronzuelos. Sería su segunda desobediencia a Jarvis, usando de nuevo los pasillos para caerle encima al menos a uno de ellos, tumbándolo al suelo con una daga sobre su cuello.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a robarme?!

—Heeey… ¿un Omega? —el insolente Alfa de Baja Casta que estaba bajo él le miró sorprendido— Uno lindo… oh, oh, los ojos ámbar.

—¡Insolente!

—Hey, mi cuello, con cuidado. ¿Eso es un collar de la deshonra?

—¡¿Por qué entraron a mi torre?!

—En honor a la verdad, creímos que estaba deshabitada.

—¿Qué no vieron las antorchas?

—¿Las encienden de todas formas?

Anthony gruñó, empujando el cuchillo contra el cuello de aquel Alfa que levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—De acuerdo, joven señor de la torre. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es en serio, creímos que solo la estaban restaurando sin que la habitaran. Y no venimos a robar. Los Guardianes no robamos, qué insulto.

—¿Guardianes?

—¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de nosotros?

—¿Por qué tendría que saber de ustedes?

—¡Joven Anthony! ¿Qué hace aquí? —Jarvis rodó sus ojos, dejando caer sus hombros y guardando las espadas curvas que llevaba en sus manos detrás de su espalda— Por la Diosa Madre, ¿qué cree que hace?

Le levantó, alejándolo del Alfa de cabellos rubios enroscados y ojos verdes que se levantó, sacudiendo su capa y ropas antes de hacer una reverencia a Jarvis.

—Buenas noches, Jarvis.

—¿Te conoce? —preguntó el Omega, confundido.

—Él es Peter Quill, joven Anthony. Capitán de los Guardianes.

—Otra vez con eso.

—Este cachorro insulta mi nombre.

—¿Cachorro…?

Jarvis bajó la mano del castaño que empuñó de nuevo el cuchillo, volviéndose al capitán.

—Un mensaje hubiera bastado, Capitán Quill.

—Como le decía a su joven señor, creímos que la torre estaba deshabitada. Pequeño error…

—¿Pequeño? —siseó Anthony aún ofendido.

—Queríamos asegurarnos de que no hubiera infiltrados en el Dominio —continuó Quill con tranquilidad, buscando en las mesas alrededor una jarra de vino para servirse un poco en una copa.

—Agradezco su servicio, capitán. Como al resto de los Guardianes. Fue un susto que me alegro se tornara más en una sorpresa.

—Podemos quedarnos un poco, si lo desea, Jarvis. No sea que su cachorro atore sus mantos en una puerta.

—Tú… —el castaño fue detenido por una mano de Jarvis, quien negó.

—Gracias, capitán. Aunque tenemos un tiempo de paz y la vigilancia de otros Dominios, no me confío por el bien de mi señor.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí? —murmuró enfadado Anthony.

—Joven Anthony, ellos son los Guardianes, viajan por todo el Imperio siempre en busca de traidores, infiltrados y otras cosas menos agradables que puedan alterar el orden. Aunque hayamos ganado la guerra contra Kang, eso no implica que este se haya quedado tranquilo, todavía puede hacernos daño y para eso es que están estos valientes guerreros.

—Hm.

—Joven Anthony, ¿qué dijimos sobre gruñir a invitados?

—Es lindo —rio Quill, mirándolos— Bueno, supongo que los demás ya deben estar descansando, iré a verlos y ponerlos al tanto de esto. Gracias, Jarv.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

—¿Por qué lo trataste con tanta amabilidad? —refunfuñó el joven más tarde, mientras Jarvis le ayudaba a cambiarse para dormir.

—Porque es un hombre bueno, joven Anthony.

—Es un idiota.

—Joven Anthony.

—¿Por qué dices que es un hombre bueno?

—Los demás Guardianes fueron castigados anteriormente. Así como usted tiene un collar rojo, ellos llevaron en su tiempo una marca de deshonra igual. Nadie creyó en ellos, más que el Capitán Quill. Les dio una segunda oportunidad y ahora son una fuerza que temer. Una Manada de peligrosos guerreros. Mi corazón descansa mejor con su presencia en la torre.

—¿Tanto así confías en ellos?

—Por supuesto. Y deje de hacer caras, joven Anthony.

El Omega tuvo que soportar aquellos invitados tan raros como diferentes entre sí. Gamora era una Beta de Alta Casta con marcas en su rostro y manos en color verde. Las de Drax -un Alfa- eran rojizas, mientras que las de Rocket, otro Beta de Alta Casta, eran café oscuro y blancas, lo hacían parecer como un mapache a los ojos de Anthony. Quien más le agradó era el silencioso Groot, un Alfa de piel oscura que tenía una manía por mantener su rostro enlodado que bien podía pasar por un tronco de árbol. Todos usaban varias armas, y un uniforme similar, una armadura de cuero con refuerzos de metal en color azul oscuro con líneas rojas con un símbolo dorado en el pecho en forma de estrella emplumada.

—Su refunfuñante señoría, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy?

—Estaba bien hasta que te has cruzado en mi camino.

Quill soltó una risita, sentándose en la misma banca donde Anthony leía su nuevo libro, cerrándolo de golpe para dedicarle una mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, milord?

—Tú… eres insoportable.

—No, soy Starlord, es el nombre por el que me conocen.

—Yo no te conocía hasta que entraste a robar.

—No vine a robar… ¿qué leías?

—Sobre Kang El Conquistador.

El capitán de los Guardianes alzó ambas cejas, suspirando antes de darle un buen mordisco a su manzana.

—Es un Alfa de mucho cuidado. Muy inteligente.

—Eso dice el libro.

—¿También dice quién le rivalizó en inteligencia?

—¿Quién? —Anthony arqueó una ceja.

—¿No lo sabes? Con razón llevas ese collar, debería ser de un rojo más vivo porque es más deshonroso así.

—¡¿Quién?!

—Ah, le diré a Jarvis que me gritas.

—Si no vas a decirme nada, me voy.

—Tranquilo, Señor del Dominio —rio Quill— ¿Es que no es obvio? Los Carbonell siempre atajaron los planes de Kang antes que alguien siquiera se diera cuenta que planeaba algo.

—¿Estuviste en la guerra, cierto?

—Desafortunadamente.

—¿Conociste al Príncipe Carbonell, mi abuelo?

—Era genial, tú sabías que todo sería maravilloso y peligroso cuando daba órdenes. El resto de los Mariscales le tenían desconfianza, salvo su mejor amigo, el difunto Mariscal Joseph Rogers. El Príncipe le decía “hay que explotar aquella fortaleza” y el comandante Rogers explotaba la fortaleza, sin preguntarle si era correcto o qué pensaba ganar con eso. No señor. Por eso Kang mató a Lord Rogers. Yo era un cachorrito todavía, pero ya estaba dando mis primeros pasos con los Devastadores. Seguro no sabes ni de qué te estoy hablando.

—Sí lo sé —mintió Anthony— Las marcas de tus amigos…

—Sí, en su tiempo fueron como tu lindo collar rojo. Ahora las portan con orgullo. Es lo que debes hacer —Quill le guiñó un ojo— Tú no eres un Omega cualquiera, hay algo en ti que no es usual en tu clase, no diré esto por ganarme tu confianza, lo digo porque lo vi antes en otra persona y reconozco esa… esencia.

—¿Quién era esa persona?

—Tu abuelo. Hay algo en tus ojos que me hace sentir como lo hacía el Príncipe, ese algo que me dice que todo va a estar bien, que no será fácil y sí probablemente doloroso, pero al final valdrá la pena.

—Varios ya me han dicho eso —el Omega bajó su mirada a su regazo— Pero no he hecho nada que sea tan glorioso como lo que hizo un día Lord Carbonell.

Quill bufó, atreviéndose a picar el mentón de Anthony para que subiera su mirada al cielo azul, nubes gruesas blancas paseándose perezosamente en lo alto con una bandada de aves cruzando.

—Antes de que llegaras, el cielo era cobrizo, como la tierra abandonada. Eres un Carbonell.

—Soy un Stark.

—Igual, pero tu sola presencia basta para que tu Dominio florezca de nuevo. No sabes cómo van a pelearse por ti cuando llegue el momento.

—Es mentira. Nadie lo hará. Aunque sea un Carbonell, el collar…

—Pf, qué idiotez.

—Va a ser así, lo sé.

Peter Quill rodó sus ojos, apuntándole con un dedo. —De acuerdo, Señor del Dominio, ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto? Cuando llegue el momento de que se haga la contienda por tu mano, si nadie se presenta para reclamarte, yo lo haré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Pues porque si dices que no vales nada, bien me puedo quedar contigo.

—Yo no… que idiota.

—Es un plan que funciona.

—No puedo creer que el capitán de los Guardianes tenga esa clase de planes.

—¿Entonces aceptas?

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos pensándoselo bien. O no muy bien, de hecho. Jarvis iba a matarlo.

—Es un trato.


	5. El Señor del Dominio

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

**El Señor del Dominio.**

_I was bruised and battered  
I couldn't tell what I felt  
I was unrecognizable to myself  
Saw my reflection in a window  
And didn't know my own face  
Oh brother are you gonna leave me wastin' away  
On the streets of Philadelphia?_

Streets of Philadelphia, Bruce Springsteen.

—Déjeme ver si entendí, joven Anthony, ¿ha dado su mano en matrimonio al Capitán de los Guardianes, Peter Quill?

—Si nadie me quiere.

—Joven Anthony.

—¡Jarvis! No es tan malo… ¿o sí?

Jarvis suspiró, mirando al techo del baño como si pudiera ver en él a la Diosa Madre para que le auxiliara en semejante predicamento, volviendo su mirada hacia el Omega al que le vació un cuenco de agua en la cabeza.

—Le doy libertad para andar y convivir con el capitán y termina dándole su mano en matrimonio.

—No es como lo describes. ¿Tú crees que nadie me reclamaría en mi contienda?

—Por supuesto que habrá interesados.

—¿Cómo quiénes?

—Yo no soy el Hechicero Supremo para ver el futuro, joven Anthony, pero sé que habrá. Lo que podría hacer es darle una carta de advertencia a las pobres almas que desean un Omega tan fuera de sus cabales.

—Jarvis… vamos, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—Nunca lo estaría, solo me gustaría que fuera menos imprudente.

—Pero los Carbonell fueron todo menos prudentes.

—Y mire dónde terminamos.

Anthony suspiró, mirando el agua que cubría su cuerpo en silencio porque entendía que había hecho algo que no era precisamente digno de su rango. Jarvis le observó, negando después y levantando su mentón.

—La próxima vez que decida tomar una decisión tan importante, ¿podría al menos consultarme?

—Está bien. Además, siempre puedo romper la promesa, ¿no?

—A veces me pregunto qué parte Stark viene con esas palabras y qué parte Carbonell. Son las mismas para mí.

—Jarvis… ¿papá…?

—Todavía no, joven Anthony. Yo entiendo su desesperación, pero esto es orden directa del Emperador.

—Papá no hizo nada malo, solo fue el temor. Leí en los apuntes de mi abuelo que estaba sorprendido de los inventos de mi padre, por eso lo llamó aquí. Pensaba ser su mecenas.

—Si hubieran sido tiempos de paz como ahora, seguro que el príncipe hubiera considerado darle la mano de su hija. Pero fueron tiempos de guerra, las mentes son más prácticas y menos sentimentales. Eso también lo sabe el Emperador, joven Anthony, más no es tan fácil, menos cuando estuvimos muy cerca de perder la guerra porque faltó un Carbonell aconsejando. Usted sufrió en carne propia las consecuencias de ello, lo que a su vez se convirtió en un giro del destino porque lo trajo hasta aquí.

—Extraño a papá.

—Lo sé, joven Anthony. Un poco más de paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? Hay algo que si puedo hacer —comentó Jarvis, levantando un dedo cuando vio esa mirada pícara en el castaño— Pero quiero su palabra de no más acciones apresuradas sin pensarlas.

—Mmmm, de acuerdo.

—Voy a pedirle a Su Majestad que conceda su permiso para que usted pueda escribirle a su padre y recibir su correspondencia. Así verá que él está bien y a su vez su padre comprobará que no le ha sucedido nada malo.

—¿Lo harías, Jarvis? ¿Por mí?

—Quiero el juramento, jovencito.

—Juro no hacer tonterías sin antes avisarte… consultarte… pedirte permiso.

—Mucho mejor.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

—No hay de qué, joven Anthony.

Los Guardianes ya habían partido, luego de que consiguieran -Anthony sospechó que Quill usó alguna clase de truco- lo que sería de nuevo parte del ejército Carbonell. Guerreros bien adiestrados que vigilarían tanto la Torre del Cielo como sus alrededores para descanso de Jarvis. Ya habían comenzado a llegar los primeros habitantes del Dominio en busca de consejo y ayuda de parte del Omega. Fueron las primeras audiencias para el joven, quien comprobó lo que antes su tutor le había dicho. Esos vasallos suyos sí que se sorprendieron de saber que el heredero del imponente Príncipe Carbonell era un Omega castigado con un collar rojo, más sus inquietudes se esfumaron en cuanto Anthony dio solución a sus problemas, ya entrenado por Jarvis con la guía de lo que sus ancestros dejaran en el taller de donde tenían que arrancarlo casi a rastras.

Ahora sus días eran menos aburridos, por las mañanas tenía esas audiencias, en las tardes eran sus lecciones y las noches le pertenecían para hurgar en el taller, a veces sin dormir por estar leyendo todas esas montañas de conocimiento acumulado por los Carbonell. Aunque no eran ciertamente del todo inventores, lo que sabían sin duda complementaron lo que su padre Howard le había enseñado. Como lo fueron las renovaciones a los grandes acueductos que alimentaban de agua limpia a buena parte del Imperio. Anthony consiguió armar un mecanismo que aceleraba la caída de agua, mejorando la presión que aumentó la cantidad de líquido. Por supuesto hubo antes pequeños accidentes antes de dar con el modelo perfecto que trajo una sonrisa al Omega.

—Jarvis, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó el castaño una tarde que miró unos cofres dejados por los sirvientes en el salón principal, donde estaba la silla del trono.

—Sus regalos, joven Anthony.

—¿Regalos?

—De sus súbditos, porque están complacidos con lo que les ha dado.

—Pero solo fueron molinos.

—Que ahora alimentan muchas bocas y por eso le muestran su agradecimiento.

—¿Siempre es así?

Jarvis negó apenas. —Por eso hay que apreciar cuando sí lo es.

Los siguientes cofres fueron mucho más ostentosos, con un aroma que no le agradó al Omega porque tenía una esencia agresiva. Estaban llenos, entre otras cosas, de joyas preciosas, telas finas que podrían levantar la envidia de la Corte y libros de temas que sí podían atraer su atención, pero que por aquella esencia impregnada más bien le dieron ganas de quemarlos. Anthony no quiso tocarlos, dejándole a Jarvis la tarea de inspeccionarlos y revisar la carta con la que llegaron. El muchacho se dio cuenta que a su tutor tampoco le agradaron esos regalos, notando que reconocía el emblema en los laterales de los cofres.

—¿De quién son, Jarvis?

—Vienen de muy lejos —respondió este muy serio— De Latveria.

Anthony frunció su ceño, parpadeando apenas muy contrariado. El Imperio de Latveria había peleado un tiempo con ellos como un aliado contra Kang el Conquistador, una alianza que duró poco. Su emperador, un Alfa llamado Víctor Von Doom, era ambicioso que sabía lo fuerte que era, sobre todo con el uso de la magia que había perfeccionado y de la cual se rumoreaba que provenía de ritos oscuros. Su amor por la guerra y las armas era de sobra conocido. ¿Cómo alguien de un lugar tan lejano estaba interesado en él? Las noticias corrían tan veloces como el viento.

—¿Debo quedármelos?

—Temo que sería una descortesía si no, joven Anthony.

—No me gustan.

—¿Por qué?

El Omega negó. —Son… fríos.

—No puede rechazarlos. No en estos momentos donde apenas hay paz.

—¿Puedo hacer algo con ellos? —preguntó el castaño, arqueando una ceja— Si son míos yo decido qué hacer con ellos, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué está pensando, joven Anthony?

—Barcos. Sin duda puedo comprar algunos con esas joyas.

—Y por supuesto que puede hacerlo —sonrió Jarvis.

Hubo otros regalos, de otros Dominios, algunos por su nombramiento y otros como los de Latveria, como un halago. Anthony no quiso pensar en ello, dedicándose a los suyos como a la Torre del Cielo que fue recobrando su vida, al fin todas las ventanas y puertas abiertas. Incluso pájaros cantores y otros animales llegaron. El Omega agradeció que su piso estuviera aparte, con todo el movimiento que tuvo la torre su taller se convirtió en su lugar de paz, donde no llegaba el bullicio ni aromas extraños. De momento no hubo casas que llegaran a jurar su servicio, como era en otros Dominios que tenían otras familias de menor rango como lugartenientes, pero Jarvis le animó diciendo que tomaría tiempo porque esperaban todavía a que resolviera alguna emergencia que pusiera en evidencia su sangre Carbonell.

Y la ocasión se presentó cuando hubo una intrusión de mercenarios que atacaron un pequeño pueblo, lo que obligó al joven a salir por primera vez en su armadura. Jamás la había usado fuera de la torre, apenas si dentro de sus aposentos como ensayo porque Jarvis le juró que la portaría antes de lo esperado. No había fallado en sus cálculos y Anthony cabalgó al lado de sus guardias con su tutor siempre a su lado en busca de aquellos mercenarios. También fue momento de poner a prueba su entrenamiento en las armas que había recibido, un poco con las lecciones de Peter Quill. El Omega estaba nervioso, dudó que llegara a sacar su espada con tantos guardias con él, eran las órdenes las que en realidad le preocuparon.

—Joven Anthony —llamó Jarvis, sonriéndole— ¿Recuerda lo que me contó de cuando pastoreaba ovejas en las Tierras Yermas?

—Sí.

—¿De cómo las protegía de los lobos o los zorros?

—Sí.

—Es algo similar.

Esas palabras infundieron valor en Anthony. Alcanzaron a los mercenarios en un camino bosque adentro donde los emboscaron. Fue la primera vez recibiendo un puñetazo directo, un corte en su mejilla por la punta de una daga que quiso enterrarse en su rostro y la primera vez que el Omega sintió hervir su sangre, contraatacando sin titubear. Tal vez esos ladrones fueran diestros en las armas, pero era Anthony quien mejor sabía lo que pasaba con los terrenos de los bosques por las noches, o qué cosas había que evadir cuando la luna salía con las estrellas. Quizá su sorpresa mayor fue cuando quedó separado de Jarvis y su escolta, topándose de frente con media docena de lobos. El castaño los miró, primero asustado, luego mirándole a los ojos. No eran como los lobos que siempre había conocido, sintió que los conocía de tiempo, como un amigo que se encuentra luego de años de no verse.

Anthony se levantó del suelo donde había caído, sin dejar de verlos. Como si fuera algo que siempre hubiera sabido, levantó su espada, apuntando a donde la pelea. Los lobos salieron corriendo de inmediato, atacando a los mercenarios. Colmillos que se encajaron en los cuellos de aquellos pobres que cayeron. Jarvis ya le buscaba, abrazándole al encontrarlo sano y salvo. El Omega no dejó de mirar esos lobos que, al terminar su trabajo, regresaron a él, sentándose alrededor como si esperaran otra orden de su parte. Todos se dieron cuenta, rostros desencajados iluminados por las antorchas siendo testigos de ello. Como siempre, fue Jarvis quien supo cómo guiarlo.

—Ha encontrado a sus lobos, joven Anthony.

—¿M-Mis lobos?

—Todos los Alfa Pura Sangre siempre han tenido una manada de lobos huargos que son su escolta, sus compañeros. Estos pertenecieron a su abuelo y ahora a usted.

—Pero no soy un Alfa.

Jarvis miró a los lobos. —Pero es un Carbonell. Eso les basta.

No sin cierto recelo, Anthony se acercó al que parecía el líder, con su mano tocando esa fría nariz y luego su cabeza al verlo inclinarla. Los demás se acercaron para que los tocara, dejando que lo olfatearan. El Omega rio, con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Podía sentirlo. Era extraño porque se sintió como cuando su padre le contaba de su madre, cuando abrazaba el medallón que había sido de ella y que siempre llevaba en su pecho. Así fue con los lobos. Sus guerreros aullaron entonces, llamando su nombre. Anthony les sonrió, girándose a Jarvis quien asintió, llamándole para subir a su caballo y volver a la torre con sus lobos acompañándolo.

—Se siente bien —murmuró a Jarvis, sobándose una mejilla adolorida por un moretón.

—Porque este siempre ha sido su hogar, joven Anthony.

Los siguientes días además de los cofres de obsequios por aquella pequeña aventura, también se presentaron nobles que volvían a renovar su juramento al Clan Carbonell. Era la Casa de los Potts, con una lugarteniente que le recordó a Riordan, llamada Virginia Potts, y la Casa de los Parker con un anciano guerrero llamado Benjamín Parker. Otra casa que también se presentó, obsequiándole caballos de buena raza fue la Casa Stacy, amigos de los Parker. Para Anthony fue emocionante escuchar esos juramentos, en esa sala de audiencias. Todavía no usaba la sala del trono porque le atemorizaba pese a que Jarvis le dijera que tenía todo el derecho de sentarse en esa enorme silla de hierro oscuro.

Cuando llegó el permiso del Emperador para que pudiera escribirle a su padre, lo primero que hizo Anthony fue contarle de su primera pelea. No quiso mencionarle sobre sus encuentros con el Mariscal Rogers ni con el Capitán Quill porque sabía que su padre odiaba a los Alfas. Sería después. Contó los días para que llegara la respuesta, obedeciendo puntualmente a Jarvis en sus lecciones y consejos para que no cambiara de opinión al igual que los nobles que estaban jurándole lealtad. Le alegró ver que fueron varias hojas de papel que Howard le escribió, llevándolas al taller para leerlas a gusto sin ser interrumpido. Jarvis le encontraría sentado en una silla, abrazando sus piernas con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

—¿Joven Anthony?

Las hojas estaban en el suelo, maltratadas. Jarvis las tomó con cuidado, leyéndolas con serenidad para entender por qué el Omega estaba así. Al terminar, dejó la carta doblada de nuevo dentro de un libro antes de ir con Anthony y abrazarle como siempre le hacía al consolarle.

—Debe entender que, a ojos de su padre, usted ha cambiado.

—¡Yo debería estar enojado con él! ¡Y no lo hice! ¡Pero él me ha llamado…!

—Sshh, los padres velan por sus cachorros con un amor que es ciego —Jarvis palmeó su espalda, buscando su mentón para que le viera— No deje de escribirle.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me diga que no quiere saber de mí?

—Para que sepa que usted está bien, joven Anthony. ¿No era esa su intención?

—Ni siquiera me felicitó.

—Lo hará después.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de esas cosas?

—No lo estoy, pero noto en las palabras de su padre la desesperación y miedo a perderlo.

—Papá no va a perderme, ¿cómo no puede verlo?

—Es por eso que necesita escribirle mucho, para que los fantasmas de la duda se marchen.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno, Jarvis?

—Solo acepto las cosas como son, joven Anthony. Eso lo hace más sencillo todo.

—Hm.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre gruñir?

Anthony no quiso escribir de nuevo a su padre, pero la insistencia de Jarvis pudo más. Hizo varios borradores donde le reclamaba su falta de comprensión, ninguna de esas hojas fue enviada al final. Simplemente le contó sobre la torre, como paseaba con sus lobos por la playa, o de la cena que hicieron en una villa en su honor donde comió hasta que no pudo más entre gente que no conocía, pero que fueron amables con él, llamándole “Señor” o “Milord”. Sus esperanzas de una respuesta fueron nulas, mejor insistiendo a Jarvis el que le enseñara a nadar alegando que era una destreza precautoria. El Omega no dejó de insistir, siempre persiguiendo a su tutor en sus ratos libres hasta atosigarlo y conseguir su permiso, obedeciendo todas las muy estrictas condiciones.

A las puertas de la torre se presentó otro joven, que se dijo ser médico o hijo de uno que había servido fielmente al Clan Carbonell en tiempos de su abuelo. Su nombre era Bruce Banner. Anthony realmente no dijo nada cuando fue su audiencia, dejándole el trabajo a Jarvis quien le interrogó. Por lo que escuchó y entendió, el padre del joven Banner había muerto, pero le había pedido en su lecho de muerte que sirviera a los Carbonell si acaso ellos volvían. Siempre fueron sus médicos de cabecera y quería que su hijo siguiera con la tradición que pensó muerta dadas las penosas circunstancias de la familia. Ahora que por los recientes logros de Anthony su nombre ya comenzaba a ser mencionado en el imperio, es que regresó al Dominio para cumplir la palabra dada a su padre.

—¿Joven Anthony? —Jarvis se giró a él, esperando por su sentencia.

—Claro… es decir, acepto su juramento, joven Banner.

La presencia de Bruce le alegró por ser alguien de su edad, un Beta de Alta Casta que tenía muchos conocimientos en medicinas, pociones y todo lo que fuera para curar. Anthony sintió cierta envidia porque el otro muchacho de cabellos castaños pero mirada bondadosa como su sonrisa ya había recorrido el Imperio, conocía a varias personas además de tener suficientes aventuras.

—No me llames señor.

—Pero…

—Mejor dime Tony —sonrió este— Como me gusta que me llamen mis amigos.

—¿Me considera usted su amigo?

—¿Tú no?

Bruce rio, acomodando su monóculo. —Los rumores son ciertos.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Que tienes un talante extraño.

—Así somos los Carbonell. Aunque soy también Stark. Stark-Carbonell, lo que me hace mejor.

—Para ser un Omega, eres algo vanidoso.

—Y ahora que me tienes confianza, también eres grosero conmigo.

—Decir la verdad no es grosería.

—Bruce Banner, eres un lobo envuelto en piel de oveja.

Fue su nuevo y joven médico de cabecera quien le enseñara algo que hasta entonces Anthony había desconocido, algo que tenía que ver son la muerte de su madre. Siempre había pensado que el embarazo había sido la causa principal y por lo que el Omega se había sentido responsable pese a que Howard nunca permitió que se castigara por ello. Al revisar las notas de su padre, Bruce notó que había detectado algo que solamente supo el Príncipe Carbonell. Anthony leyó lo que Banner le mostró, escuchando su explicación.

—Son los síntomas que comenzó a mostrar la princesa María, tu madre. Mi padre buscaba la cura, pero ya sospechaba algo muy malo.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Bruce suspiró, mortalmente serio. —Estaban envenenándolos, Anthony.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre al parecer fue estricto con sus alimentos, quería encontrar dónde estaba el veneno. Pero la desaparición de María ya no le permitió hacerlo, menos cuando el príncipe lo despidió para morir a solas. Tu madre no murió por su embarazo, su cuerpo te protegió del veneno que a ella ya le consumía, igual que a tu abuelo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijo al Emperador?

—Yo sospecho que lo sabe. Por esto te tuvo con él como me dijiste. Fue él quien ordenó cerrar la torre, pero si me lo preguntas, creo que le pidió al Hechicero Supremo limpiar el lugar. No quería arriesgarte. He estado haciendo algunas pruebas a las paredes y muebles, están libres, por decirlo de alguna manera. Eso solamente lo hace un hechicero.

—Por la manera en que lo dices —Anthony tomó aire, consternado— Suena a que…

—¿Había un traidor entre los más cercanos a tu abuelo? Sí.

—¿Quién…? ¿Por ese tal Kang?

—Tengo entendido que fue algo que le valió la muerte de muchos allegados al Emperador. Eso hizo que creara a los Guardianes.

—Vaya.

—No te preocupes, seré muy discreto cuidándote de esto. Y estaré más alerta.

—Es horrible, Bruce, ¿crees que quisieran matarme? ¿A mí?

—Tony, eres algo corto de visión para estas cosas —Bruce rio al ver que aquel le sacó la lengua— Eres un Omega, joven, fuerte y prometedoramente fértil. Puedes volver a poblar el Imperio con tantos Carbonell quieras.

—Sí es que alguien…

—Ah, no, ¿qué son todos esos cofres esperando ser revisados?

—¿Regalos?

—¿Ajá?

—¿De agradecimiento?

—Solo tú sigues pensando que nadie ha pensado en ti para ser quien tenga sus cachorros.

Anthony tosió, sonrojándose y encogiéndose de hombros. —No es algo para lo que mi padre me educó. Y no me convencieron en el Nido de la Virtud. Parece un destino inevitable.

—Cuando encuentres la Piedra Arco, vas a pensar diferente.

—¿Tú sabes algo? —el Omega le miró interesado— Todavía no he hallado algo nada sobre eso en este taller.

—Quizá quien envenenaba a tu abuelo y madre se lo llevó.

—Eso es llevar muy lejos tu imaginación. Y no evadas el tema, Bruce.

—Soy tu médico de cabecera, no tu consejero.

—Pues es casi lo mismo, debes sanar mi mente.

Bruce negó, rodando sus ojos. —Creo que sé lo que todos, un trozo de los ojos de la Diosa Madre dentro de una joya que resplandecerá cuando llegue la oscuridad tratando de devorar el mundo. Carbón la puso en una piedra, la Piedra Arco, pero jamás se supo dónde la guardó o a quién se la entregó. Algunos dicen que es la joya en la corona del Emperador, otros que la tiene el Hechicero Supremo. Nadie está seguro.

—Los Carbonell murieron protegiendo ese secreto. No sé si mi madre lo sabía —comentó pensativo Antony— Pero lo dudo, su padre vivía entonces, él debía tenerla en su resguardo o el secreto de su escondite.

—Pues debe ser un lugar muy especial, porque ese resplandor es único, por eso les dio el color ámbar a tus ojos.

—O está en lo profundo de la tierra o en poder el Emperador. Solo eso explicaría el por qué Kang hizo tanto daño queriendo conquistar estas tierras.

—Buenas ideas, Tony.

—Me gusta hablar contigo, es como hablar con Jarvis, pero sin necesidad de tanta educación.

—Lo tomaré como un halago el que insinúes que no soy digno de buenos tratos.

Anthony no dejaría pasar el tema de la Piedra Arco, era extraño que en el taller de su abuelo y ancestros hubiera de todo menos algún indicio de que hubieran trabajado en ello. Así comenzó su inspección de la torre en busca de pistas. Encontrando los retratos de su madre cuando fue princesa y que mandó volver a poner junto con los de su abuelo. Ambos tenían el mismo tipo de ojos que él, comprendió por qué todos le relacionaban al acto con los Carbonell. La forma de sus ojos, ese grueso de sus pestañas que hacía parecer como si tuviera un delineado oscuro alrededor y el color demasiado extraño gritaba la herencia de su sangre. Como la forma de sus cabellos, tenía el color de su padre Howard, pero la forma de su madre, como lo comprobó al ver uno de sus últimos retratos con María luciendo una trenza con joyas entrelazadas con cintas negras en sus cabellos rubios.

También se percató de lo que Bruce le comentara, los anteriores retratos de su madre mostraban a una joven más lozana, jovial. Era un cambio imperceptible para quien no observara a detalle o no supiera qué buscar. Anthony sintió rabia al darse cuenta, pensando en las posibilidades. Su madre viva buscando luego a su abuelo, o simplemente viva. Igual que el Príncipe Carbonell. Tenía un porte orgulloso, típico de un Alfa Pura Sangre, pero no le daba la sensación de que fuera lo que Howard le había contado. Y entendía que en tiempos de guerra ellos eran responsables de decisiones nada sencillas. Con las audiencias de las mañanas le quedaba claro que un error o distracción era dejar sin comer a familias. Proteger un Imperio seguramente había puesto en otro humor a su abuelo.

—¿Qué busca entre los cofres nuevos, joven Anthony?

—Am, nada.

—¿Joven Anthony?

—No es nada, en serio, solo era mera curiosidad.

Le había intrigado que no recibiera obsequio alguno de parte del Mariscal Rogers, cuando otros miembros del Clan ya habían enviado sus presentes, fuesen sinceros o no como el resto. Fue algo decepcionante y un poco triste para el Omega no ver nada, la imagen del Alfa no había abandonado su mente, ni tampoco sus palabras. Tenía fe en que pronto vería algo y no fue en vano su espera. Una tarde, en el mismo balcón donde viera a Estrella en el jardín, encontró al águila esperándole. Olvidando toda etiqueta, corrió hacia el ave, buscando algo en sus bolsillos que darle sin encontrar nada. No hubo necesidad, pues Estrella tenía su pico ocupado, parecía cargar un sobre, solo que en lugar de una carta había algo más voluminoso. Anthony acarició la cabeza del águila antes de tomar el sobre, rompiendo el sello con el emblema del Mariscal, una estrella rodeada de bandas con estrellas más pequeñas formando un círculo.

—¿Qué es lo que me has traído? —sonrió, abriendo sus ojos de par en par— Por la Diosa Madre…

Ya lo había visto en un libro, una joya más que rara, especial que no era nada fácil de conseguir. Una flor hecha joya. Se suponía que solamente podía lograrse ofreciendo, entre otras cosas, la sangre propia para crear el cristal que encapsularía a la flor para siempre. El Mariscal Steven Rogers le había enviado nada menos que una Amaryllis, una flor de pétalos largos y anchos rojos con largos pistilos. Con la flor venía una nota escrita con el puño y letra del Alfa.

_“Esta flor me recuerda a tu aroma, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_L.S.Rogers._

_Tu servidor.”_

Anthony rio, sonrojado, levantando su mirada hacia Estrella. —Dile al Mariscal que es más que de mi agrado, la tendré junto a mi cama para verla todas las noches antes de cerrar mis ojos.

Estrella chilló apenas, abriendo sus alas que batió al darse media vuelta, perdiéndose en el cielo. El Omega se quedó mirando embelesado su regalo tan especial que por siempre guardaría el aroma de la flor. Así le encontraría Jarvis, no preguntando nada del por qué el joven Señor del Dominio Carbonell estuvo tan distraído de nuevo los días siguientes, tropezando a veces con los muebles o con él. Tirando uno que otro libro o herramienta en el taller, suspirando hondo mientras le bañaba o peinaba su cabello. Parecía que uno de sus tantos obsequios había logrado su cumplido. No fueron caballos, telas, armas o poemas. Una flor cristalizada hacía sonreír a un inquieto castaño, haciendo que canturreara para sí mismo perdido en sus pensamientos.


	6. Lluvia sobre una tumba

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo V.**

**Lluvia sobre una tumba.**

_Yesterday and days before_

_Sun is cold and rain is hard_

_I know, been that way for all my time_

_'Til forever on it goes_

_Through the circle, fast and slow_

_I know, it can't stop, I wonder_

Have you ever seen the rain?, Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Los primeros Celos de Anthony apenas fueron perceptibles, más como una fiebre pasajera que realmente un Celo. El resto los pasó con un baño de agua fría y un poco de descanso. No comer lo suficiente y vivir en un lugar donde el frío era inclemente hacía que todos los Omegas que habitaban las Tierras Yermas no tuvieran sus temporadas normales o con fuerza, eso sin contar que Anthony era muy joven. Cuando apareció su primer Celo en la Torre del Cielo, fue algo más o menos igual de débil, pero con unos baños más relajantes con hierbas que menguaron su aroma, bien cuidado por Jarvis, pasando ese tiempo de encierro descansando con buena comida y vino. Bruce confirmó que era un Celo infértil todavía, como el cachorro que seguía siendo.

Una vez que terminó su tiempo, pudo salir, disfrutando de los jardines completamente restaurados por los que se paseó de la mano de Jarvis. Llegó una invitación, al Dominio Danvers, para una contienda de una Omega hija de un lugarteniente de la Mariscal. Para Anthony fue una gran oportunidad de ver cómo eran esos torneos y de quizá, saber un poco de su padre puesto que era el Dominio Danvers de donde había salido originalmente. Durante el camino recordó la manera en que había llegado a ese Nido de la Virtud, acurrucado contra el pecho de Jarvis quien canturreaba para él. Luego de la invasión de las fuerzas de Kang a las Tierras Yermas que los dejó sin nada más que lo que llevaban puesto y una cabrita que tuvieron que cambiar por comida, la situación era amarga y nada favorable.

Debido al recorrido sorpresivo, habían caminado por el suelo lodoso y frío bajo una ligera nevada por varios días, eso había perjudicado mucho al estado de salud de su padre Howard, quien comenzaba a tener fiebres, tosiendo algo de sangre para susto del pequeño Omega cuya desesperación le hizo mendigar comida para su progenitor. Ya iba de regreso al establo donde los habían alojado temporalmente, cuando un guardia imperial, ebrio como siempre solían estar en las Tierras Yermas, lo detuvo, arrebatándole el pan y la bota de leche que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener. Anthony enfureció, pero lo que desató su furia fue la mirada obscena del guardia, sobándose su entrepierna frente a él y queriendo jalarlo detrás de una casona para abusarlo.

Anthony le rompió la nariz y le tumbó un par de dientes. El guardia llamó a los suyos que se le unieron en su perversa intención, encontrándose con un Omega que sabía pelear y con una voluntad para ponerse de pie pese a las patadas y puñetazos que recibió. Recurrieron a las sogas al frustrarse con él, atándolo cual animal, sogas que Anthony sujetó con todas sus fueras, consiguiendo tirar a un par de ellos al lodo. Eso dejaría marcas permanentes en sus palmas, que sangraron al abrírsele la piel. Así fue como los encontró el alcalde del pueblo, un tal Obadiah Stane. Fue él quien le puso ese collar rojo, a punto de subastarlo, hasta que la esposa de este intervino al preguntarle al Omega el porqué de su conducta. Dado que la mujer era muy devota a la Diosa Madre, consideró un pecado vender al jovencito solo por intentar cuidar de su padre.

Una misericordia que apenas si cambió la suerte de Anthony.

Stane lo envió a un Nido de la Virtud, en donde recibieron a su padre mientras él era adiestrado a punta de varazos, baños fríos y ayunos de días para ser un Omega sumiso. Nunca más vio a Howard, pero éste le escribía cartas de ánimo para que soportara tan dura vida, entre las burlas de sus Adiestradores quienes pensaban que no sabía leer, como era natural por aquellas tierras. Anthony se prometió ser un buen sirviente de alguna casa y reunir las monedas suficientes para ir por su padre, que fue trasladado a un refugio donde llegaban todos lo que se habían quedado sin nada luego de las escaramuzas de Kang. Con esa invitación al Dominio Danvers, tenía la oportunidad de estar mucho más cerca y saber de Howard luego de aquel tiempo y quizá con suerte, llevarlo a la Torre del Cielo.

—Hemos llegado, joven Anthony.

Era la villa de Ryelh, lugarteniente que presentaba a su hija, una linda Omega. Llegaron con dos días de anticipación al torneo para presentar sus saludos, los regalos y acomodarse en la tienda que les fue indicada. Una enorme carpa con subdivisiones donde Anthony encontró algo de privacidad entre la cantidad de gente que asistió, la mayoría Alfas o Betas de Alta Casta. Sintió la mirada curiosa y a veces despectiva de aquellos invitados por su collar rojo, escuchando una que otra vez murmullos tras sus espaldas cuando caminaba de la mano de Jarvis hacia la carpa que fue el comedor común donde el lugarteniente presentó a su familia.

—Hola —le saludó una joven de su edad, observándole con grandes ojos azules curiosos, inquietos con una chispa de alegría extraña— ¿Señor del Dominio Carbonell?

—Milady.

La joven Beta de Alta Casta sonrió, haciéndole una reverencia curiosa, al poner un pie detrás de otro e inclinarse apenas si levantando su hermoso vestido de varios mantos entre color amarillo, negro y dorado.

—Soy Janet, del Clan Van Dyne. Un gusto conocerle, señor.

—Tony —le corrigió, sintiendo que era mejor así, la chica era abierta y jovial en sus maneras— Anthony Edward Stark Carbonell, pero me gustaría más si me dijeras Tony.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó ella, acercándosele— Tus ojos son muy lindos, de verdad que parecen joyas de ámbar. Jamás pude ver los ojos de los Carbonell. Menos tan de cerca.

—Tú eres… hermosa, también.

—Ah, lo sé, soy una Van Dyne. Las mujeres Van Dyne somos envidiables —ella se acomodó sus aretes, con una risita— ¿Es tu primera contienda? ¿La primera a la que asistes?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo ser tu guía? ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Janet rodó sus ojos. —Por algo lo pregunto. ¿Puedo?

—Será un honor.

—¡Excelente!

Jarvis caminó detrás de ellos, resistiendo el reírse. Janet estaba ya comprometida, con un príncipe del Clan de los Pym. No se casarían hasta que tuvieran más edad, como Anthony, aún eran muy jóvenes pero el compromiso ya estaba hecho tal cual era la costumbre entre las casas nobles.

—Esta es una contienda local, no es tan importante o llamativa como las que podría hacerse para una casa de mayor jerarquía como la tuya —le fue diciendo camino al estrado al cual subieron, tomando asiento dentro de una pequeña carpa igual que el resto— Así que solamente están los más cercanos a la Mariscal Danvers, en las grandes contiendas, toda la Corte se reúne con invitados de otros reinos. Es como una gran fiesta.

—¿Has estado en una así?

—¡En varias! —sonrió la joven, enroscando bien su brazo con el del Omega— Me encantan, los fuertes Alfas batiéndose en duelo por la mano de su Omega. Mira, ya viene la chica. Ella estuvo en la Corte, para tener las maneras de los altos nobles. Papá me envió también, pero me aburrí, ¿no te pareció aburrida la vida de la Corte, Tony?

—Un poco.

Una joven con una corona de flores y un complicado atuendo entró, paseándose frente a las tiendas que formaban una U, luego quedando al frente, sentada a la derecha de su padre quien levantó una mano para que ahora se presentaran los Alfas que contendrían por la mano de su hija. Hubo dos Betas de Alta Casta entre los pretendientes, algo que llamó la atención de Anthony.

—¿Ellos pueden entrar?

—Sí, porque es un lugarteniente. Entre las más altas jerarquías eso no se permite. Solo Alfas y de cuna noble. Ahora harán peleas de dos en dos hasta que solamente quede uno. Entonces la chica se quitará su corona y la posará sobre la cabeza de su campeón, sellando el compromiso. Pero primero, hay que honrar a la Diosa Madre por permitirnos la contienda con salud y abundancia.

Sacerdotes entraron, con sus inciensos y cánticos para bendecir el terreno que sería el campo de duelo de los pretendientes. Anthony al igual que Janet, se encontró embobado con las peleas, entretenidas e incluso emocionantes debido a la destreza mostrada por los contendientes. De vez en cuando miraba a la chica, preguntándose si acaso estaría conforme con quien ganara, ¿sería su favorito o estaba dejando alguien atrás? Eso siempre le inquietaba, más nunca se atrevía a formular en voz alta. Escuchó un gruñido de parte de su aparente nueva amiga, quien le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a un grupo de jóvenes cerca de ellos que los observaban, diciendo algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Idiotas —bufó Janet, acomodándose en su asiento— Es por tu collar.

—Ah.

—Son tan tontas, de seguro si a ellas les pusieran un collar se tirarían al suelo a llorar y morirían. Te tienen envidia porque tú eres increíble, Tony.

—¿Has escuchado cosas sobre mí?

—Y todas son ciertas —ella le sonrió, depositando un beso en su mejilla que lo asombró— Todas ellas.

Anthony se sintió de mejor humor, terminando de ver la contienda que ganó un joven Alfa de cabellos rojizos, del Clan Romanoff. Según le contó Janet, ese clan eran todos altamente diestros con las armas y eran los mejores para hacer hablar a la gente. Tenían por emblema una araña roja. Cuando la chica puso la corona en la cabeza de su campeón, todos se levantaron, ovacionándola y lanzando pétalos como era la costumbre, antes de pasar al banquete. La Mariscal Danvers se acercó al Omega, inspeccionándole con la mirada con una sonrisa quieta.

—Has crecido, Lord Carbonell.

—Gracias, milady.

—Me alegra que el Dominio te siente tan bien y que hagas buena compañía, Lady Van Dyne.

—Milady —Janet hizo otra de sus reverencias.

Janet le pidió que bailara con él, algo que lo sorprendió. Apenas había aprendido de las danzas de los nobles o del baile en general, así que le previno de sus torpezas. La joven solo hizo una cara graciosa, jalándole donde todos los demás ya bailaban alrededor de la nueva pareja.

—¿No tendrás problemas por estar conmigo?

—Claro que no.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que no.

—Janet…

—Te siento inquieto y no es por esto —ella ladeó su rostro, mientras giraban alrededor— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me gustaría… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con algo?

—¡Oh, aventuras! ¡Las amo! Dime qué necesitas.

Distracción, eso fue lo que necesitó para buscar un caballo y prácticamente huir de ahí, con sus fieles lobos. Anthony se había dado cuenta que nadie mencionaba nada sobre su padre ni de lo cerca que estaban. Un mal presentimiento. Con ayuda de Janet, dejó la fiesta para cabalgar a toda prisa hacia el Norte, donde se ubicaba el Nido de la Virtud en donde había pasado esos horrorosos tres años. Ellos sabían la ubicación del refugio. Si se apuraba lo suficiente, para la mañana estaría de vuelta. No tenía miedo porque estaba con sus lobos, y sabía que el Dominio Danvers era muy seguro. Posiblemente Jarvis le castigaría, pero tan solo quería ver y tocar a su padre, preguntarle por qué ya no le había vuelto a escribir, si acaso estaba tan decepcionado de él para ello.

El Nido de la Virtud estaba sobre una colina rodeada de un páramo seco, una construcción vieja y triste como los que la habitaban en su interior con esos Adiestradores de amargo corazón que parecían odiar a los de su casta. Con el corazón golpeando su pecho, Anthony tocó la puerta con fuerza, ahora era el Señor del Dominio Carbonell, no era el Omega al que azotaran, sus ropas y joyas iban a tener el mismo efecto en ellos como lo fueran las varas con las que le azotaran por las mañanas. El portero, un anciano que apenas veía con un ojo le abrió con antorcha en mano.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

Aquel hombre no le reconoció, con esas lujosas prendas o los lobos mirándole fijamente. Llamó a una de las mujeres que limpiaban, que se sorprendió al verlo. El Omega repitió su pregunta, no moviéndose de ahí hasta que le dieron la dirección. Tomó su caballo para ir enseguida. Cruzando las montañas en un territorio más plano, rodeado de campos que apenas iban recobrándose de ser quemados por las huestes de Kang. Ni siquiera sintió el cansancio de tan solo pensar en que volvería a ver a Howard, estaba seguro que iba a sorprenderlo y perdonarlo en cuanto lo viera llegar como el Señor Carbonell. Quizá le dirigiera palabras duras o incluso pudiera ser que lo abofeteara, como los padres ofendidos, pero iba a perdonarlo, se dijo Anthony mientras cabalgaba con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ya amanecía cuando llegó al fin al refugio y su corazón se detuvo. Lo que había ante sus ojos era un lugar muerto, abandonado. Cruzó el arco de piedra que apenas si se podía sostener, llegando a las ruinas de lo que fuera un refugio, un par de paredes de pie, deshaciéndose por el paso del tiempo, techos caídos donde arañas y ratas tenían sus madrigueras. El Omega jadeó, mirando alrededor, entrando a buscar alguna pista, algo que le dijera que fue de los habitantes de ese pobre lugar. Así llegó a la puerta trasera, mirando algo que hizo que sus labios comenzaran a temblar.

Un cementerio.

Nubes se cruzaron en el firmamento rojizo, anunciando una lluvia ligera. Anthony buscó nombres en las piedras deformes que señalaban los cuerpos debajo enterrados. Casi al final encontró un par de letras que estaban borrándose, H.S., no había otras igual. Las manos del Omega temblaron al tocar aquella piedra, cayendo de rodillas con sus ojos dejando caer gruesas lágrimas, sus labios balbuceando palabras que no consiguieron sonido. Sus lobos se alertaron al escuchar pasos cansados. Un viejo tuerto que no tenía dos dedos en su mano izquierda se acercó, apoyado en un bastón burdo que le servía de muleta, hecho de madera vieja. Le observó extrañado y luego al ver la tumba frente a la cual estaba arrodillado, se acercó otro poco, haciendo una reverencia a los lobos para que le dejaran pasar.

—Tú eres su cachorro.

Anthony sollozó, mirándole por encima de su hombro. El anciano le tendió un bulto envuelto en tela que olía a vino, estiércol y tierra.

—Esto es para ti.

—¿Cuándo…? —el castaño tomó el bulto que apretó contra su pecho— Es… él me escribió, ¡él me escribió hace poco!

—No, lo siento, cachorro —aquel viejo suspiró, abrazándose a su bastón— Fui yo quien envió esas cartas. Howard me lo pidió.

—¿Qué…?

—Él murió al año que entraste en el Nido de la Virtud, dejó cartas que te enviaría para que no notaras su ausencia y esa carta final. Él no quería que vinieras a este sitio, que supieras de su muerte. Quería que lo odiaras para que lo olvidaras y así tu vida alcanzara lo que él deseó para ti. Me lo dijo en su lecho de muerte —con otro suspiro que se convirtió en una tos, el anciano miró alrededor— Vino la peste, nadie podía ayudarnos, nadie tenía nada para ayudar. Yo enterré a todos ellos. Fui el único que quedó. No es una vida digna ser ave de tan mal agüero. Me dejó eso para ti, por si acaso tenías la mala idea de buscarlo, lo único que tuvo para dejarte.

—P-Papá…

—Lo siento, cachorro —gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer—No debiste venir.

Con eso, el viejo se dio media vuelta, perdiéndose. Anthony volvió su mirada hacia la piedra cuyas letras gastadas acarició antes de echarse a llorar con un grito de dolor. Se tumbó de costado, haciéndose ovillo mientras llovía, con sus lobos rodeándole, sus miradas en silencio observándolo. No supo cuando paró la lluvia, vino el sol, cayó otra lluvia y llegó la noche. Para entonces, Jarvis apareció, bajando de un salto del caballo y corriendo hacia él para cargarle entre sus brazos, notando la fiebre que tenía. El castaño apenas si se percató, perdido más en su duelo, en lo que todo eso significaba, todo lo que implicaba. La voz de Jarvis nunca le dejó, suplicándole que no se quedara dormido.

Anthony perdió la noción del tiempo, para él, se había quedado dormido con su frente apoyada en el hombro de Jarvis y al abrirlos, estaba de nuevo en la amplia, cómoda y abrigadora habitación en la Torre del Cielo. Bruce estaba a su lado, tomando su muñeca izquierda donde había puesto sus dedos, con ojos cerrados como si estuviera contando algo en su mente. El Omega le miró cansado, apenas si moviendo esa mano que sorprendió a su joven médico, quien saltó en la orilla de la cama, acercándosele.

—¡Tony! ¡Gracias, Diosa Madre!

—B-Bruce…

—No hables, estás demasiado débil. Siete días, Tony, siete días estuviste entre la vida y la muerte —Bruce tomó aire, acongojado— Lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

—Ya no importa.

—Tony… iré a decirle a Jarvis. Descansa. Ha pasado lo peor.

El Omega no lo sintió así, tenía un vacío en el pecho que dolía de una forma que no podía describir. Jarvis tuvo que tenderle la comida en los labios porque no tuvo ni las fuerzas ni los ánimos para comer. O salir de la cama cuando la fiebre al fin desapareció. Ni Bruce ni Jarvis le descuidaron, siempre atentos a su salud, sin intervenir en sus silencios cuando se quedaba observando el fuego de su chimenea, o hacia el mar cuando miraba por las ventanas recién abiertas, siempre sentando en una silla o en una cama de descanso con sus lobos alrededor. La muerte de Howard se había llevado el fuego que le había animado a siempre seguir, era por él que había resistido en el Nido de la Virtud, que estaba siendo un buen Señor del Dominio Carbonell. Sin él, nada de eso tenía sentido ya.

Los mantos de Anthony cambiaron a un completo negro, en luto por la muerte de su padre. Una muerte de la que varios estuvieron enterados antes que él, pero nunca le dijeron nada. Ya no quiso pensar si fue por conveniencia, lástima o perversión. Tan solo era un Omega, no era que fuese a importar mucho lo que sintiera, pensara o hiciera. Su vida tenía un solo propósito contra el que ya no quiso pelear más. Cuando volvió al taller de su abuelo no pudo ni levantar un solo dibujo, una sola herramienta. ¿A quién engañaba? En cuanto un Alfa le marcara, todos sus logros y obras serían gloria de su amo y señor. Cuando le preñara, llevarían la sangre de su Alfa, el apellido de su Alfa. Tan solo era un Omega cuyo padre había muerto años atrás y nadie había querido decirle la verdad porque no importaba.

—Por la Diosa Madre, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una cárcel? —Peter Quill regresó al Dominio Carbonell, Anthony sospechó que Jarvis lo había llamado en auxilio— Recordaba la torre más alegre.

—¿Hay problemas?

—Sí que los hay —Quill jaló una silla para sentarse frente a él, sirviéndose una copa de vino— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas pasar llorándole al fuego?

—¿Qué importa?

El capitán bufó, negando. —Te da rabia, ¿cierto? No pudiste siquiera despedirte de tu padre, murió solo, con la esperanza de que tu ibas a tener una mejor vida.

—No quiero…

—Perdiste a toda tu familia, quedaste huérfano en esta enorme torre con sirvientes, guardias, lobos y gente que está angustiada por ti. Que desafortunada suerte la tuya.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

—No sucede lo mismo con tus vasallos, Tony —le cortó Quill, mirándole fijamente— ¿Te duele la muerte de tu padre? Allá afuera, ahora mismo, hay hijos perdiendo a sus padres porque tienes el trasero clavado en esa jodida silla ahogándote en tu pena como si fuera lo más importante. Claro que duele perder a un padre. Yo perdí a mi madre muy pequeñito. Fue horrible, así que entiendo bien lo que sientes ahorita. ¿Crees que te usaron, te mintieron, se burlaron de ti? Bienvenido al mundo real, cachorro. Pero ahora eres el maldito Señor del Dominio Carbonell que se va a caer otra vez a pedazos porque estás aquí metidote llorándole a un hombre que murió para que tú fueras algo mejor. ¿Ya pensaste en eso, pedazo de idiota? ¿Qué diría Howard Stark si viera que su hijo está de llorón en lugar de ver por quienes confían en él? Tú no lo pediste, pero tienes la sangre Carbonell, eres el amo de este lugar y la gente te necesita.

Anthony le dedicó una mirada, estrujando sus mantos negros. —Eres…

—No todas las guerras son peleando con espadas, las más duras son aquí, en estas tierras cuando tienes que limpiarte los mocos y seguir adelante. Presumías de ser un Omega valiente y solo veo a un niño miedoso que no tiene honor. Quizá bien te mereces ese collar rojo.

La copa de Quill salió volando cuando el puño del castaño encontró su mandíbula, un golpe al que le siguieron otros más cuando le saltó encima entre gritos de rabia y lágrimas. El Alfa solamente se cubrió de los golpes, dejando que Anthony vaciara su rencor en su pecho, brazos y cabeza. Cuando el Omega al fin se cansó, Quill se quedó tumbado en el suelo con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¡Idiota!

—Voy a decirte algo, Jarvis lo ignoraba. Bruce también. Les debes una disculpa por lo grosero que has sido con ellos. Como a tu gente que se va de aquí con el corazón estrujado porque tiene problemas reales que requieren de esa cabezota hueca y necia que tienes sobre el cuello, pero no los atiendes.

—Había hecho todo esto por él.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, Tony. Lo hiciste en primer lugar por ti, y eso seguro quería tu padre. ¿Para qué te salvó de las garras de Kang, de tu abuelo sino para que fueras libre? —Quill señaló alrededor— ¿Hola?

—También por él.

—Cierto, pero ya no puede ser. Puedes seguir con tu luto, nadie te lo impide, pero por la Diosa Madre, tu gente te necesita, Tony. Demuestra que honras a los Stark, saliendo de aquí y peleando.

—Ya no… —Anthony jadeó un poco, tragando saliva—Ya no es igual.

—Se llama madurar. Duele la primera vez.

—¿Viniste solo para aleccionarme?

—Y para sentir que es tener un joven Omega montado en mis caderas, sí.

El castaño gruñó, dándole un duro coscorrón al Alfa antes de levantarse ofendido, paseándose alrededor de la sala unos momentos.

—Sigo enojado.

—Que bien.

—No los dejaré solos.

—Eso está mejor. Con el tiempo vas a aprender que hay cosas que requieren decisiones muy muy MUUY difíciles, Tony. Ahora solo enójate. Y sal de aquí que ya apestas a viejo.

—No me faltes al respeto.

—No le hablas así a tu futuro esposo —bromeó Quill, ya de pie, sacudiéndose su armadura y sobándose un brazo— Que pegas con fuerza.

—Si mis puños te duelen no eres tan fuerte como presumes.

—Lo digo para que te sientas bien.

—No quiero tu compasión.

—Vaya, sí que estás enojado. Bien. ¿Tu enojo puede hacer mover tus piecitos? ¿De preferencia hacia el exterior?

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, bufando apenas antes de darse media vuelta. Quill sonrió, canturreando al salir de la sala y guiñando un ojo a Jarvis quien le agradeció la intervención. El Señor del Dominio Carbonell volvió a sus audiencias, a su taller, pero ya no fue el mismo. La débil sonrisa que ofrecía no alcanzaba a sus ojos, ni a sus gestos mucho más discretos, medidos. Ya no se quedó en las fiestas que hubo en su territorio, siempre prefiriendo la soledad de su taller o el balcón que miraba al mar. Fue algo que nadie pudo alterar ya. Jarvis tuvo un dedicado Omega que ya no rehusó sus lecciones, obediente a las etiquetas e instrucciones como un joven de sangre noble. Ya no hubo escapadas al bosque, en su lugar cabalgatas matutinas con el tutor observándole en silencio. Ni tampoco accidentes en el taller que terminaban en estallidos de carcajadas.

Debido a la fiebre, su siguiente temporada de Celo no apareció, sino hasta el año siguiente, que fue más fuerte, diferente. El Omega lo pudo sentir en todo su cuerpo, un fuego extraño que pareció quemarlo, con una figura recurrente en esos sueños febriles. El Mariscal Rogers. Ya no había sabido de él, pero Jarvis le había informado que habían divisado guerreros de Kang en las fronteras del Imperio y el Alfa Pura Sangre había salido a cazarlos. Anthony le envidió, como a su águila Estrella, esa libertad para ir y venir sin que nadie pudiera objetarle algo, acariciando esa flor cristalizada con una mirada más melancólica, menos esperanzada. Su mente le jugaba ya malos ratos.

Cuando el Celo pasó, luego de la revisión siempre atenta de Bruce, Anthony ya esperaba la fatídica noticia.

—Ya eres fértil, Tony.

—Hay cosas que no pueden evadirse.

—Puedo…

—No, no quiero que mientas al Emperador por mí. Odio las mentiras. Está bien. Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

—Que ahora seas un Omega fértil no significa que se hará de inmediato tu contienda.

—Deberían, ¿no quieren acaso que sobrevivan los Carbonell?

—Tony…

Anthony se encogió de hombros, abrazando su almohada. —No importa.


	7. Duelo por un Omega

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo VI.**

**Duelo por un Omega.**

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

Don’t stop me now, Queen.

Howard había inculcado en Anthony una costumbre que nunca rompió ni cuando estuvo en el Nido de la Virtud, algo que venía de su madre cuando recién se enteró que estaba embarazada. Su padre le había dicho que ella siempre supo que sería un varón y que sería Omega, probablemente debido a su sangre Carbonell que gozaba de esa magia que los lobos tenían. Por ello, cada mes de embarazo, ella salía a buscar un campo de flores silvestres, recolectando diferentes tipos hasta formar un pequeño ramito que ofrecía a la Diosa Madre con el fin de que la diosa le señalara cuál sería la flor con la que su cachorro se identificaría. Todas las flores se secaban, excepto una que no tenía nombre porque era muy sencilla para que alguien le diera uno. Blanca, de múltiples pétalos redondeados que siempre salían volando con un soplido o brisa, fue esa flor que la madre del castaño dijo era su flor, pidiéndole a Howard que cada año en su cumpleaños, siempre saliera a buscar esas flores que ofrecer a la Diosa Madre.

María las llamó Starkcitas, al carecer de nombre. Anthony aprendió a reconocerla, primero en brazos de su padre, luego tomado de su mano y, por último, a solas. Su primer cumpleaños en la Torre del Cielo iba a ser su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, porque jamás tuvo una. El Omega estaba reacio a semejante cosa debido a su temor de ser rechazado, tampoco esperaba invitar a nadie, pero de alguna manera Jarvis consiguió que accediera a la celebración. Todavía usaba sus mantos de luto, aunque saliera de cuando en cuando a visitar a sus súbditos, también acostumbrándose a sus reverencias o que besaran la punta de su capa con tanta devoción que le contrariaba. Sin embargo, Janet Van Dyne llegó días antes bien dispuesta a que el día de su cumpleaños usara otra cosa que lo que llamaba “esas cortinas feas”.

—Eres el Señor del Dominio, no un muerto, Tony.

Solo sería una cena muy privada, en compañía de sus más cercanos. Envió una invitación al Dominio Rogers, para el Mariscal, si bien este no se encontraba pues había salido del imperio persiguiendo esos últimos rastros de guerreros de Kang. También invitó a la Mariscal Danvers por haberlo llamado cuando esa contienda en su Dominio. Anthony envió otra invitación a regañadientes al Emperador, se le figuraba algo demasiado atrevido, pero Jarvis dijo que le debía al menos esa cortesía. Mientras Janet usaba una cinta para medirle, hablando tan aprisa que el joven apenas podía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, recibió la buena nueva de que sus barcos estaban listos. Como era tradición Carbonell, tres barcos que representaban a sus dos padres y a él, el núcleo familiar que se respetaba siempre.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, Bruce?

—Si me invitas.

—No quiero ser el único que vomite en la proa.

—Tienes maneras muy extrañas de profesar empatía por los demás, Tony.

Tuvo que nombrarlos, para que tuvieran la bendición de los mares. No le costó mucho: María, Howie y Tones. Janet estuvo divertidísima con los nombres, aplaudiendo feliz antes de jalar ambos muchachos e ir casi corriendo para abordar a Tones, con Jarvis solo sonriendo y negando lentamente, dando instrucciones a los marineros. Solo sería una pequeña vuelta, hasta que el Dominio no tuviera de vuelta una flota completa no se arriesgarían a ir tan mar adentro. El viaje le cayó muy bien al Omega, mirando aquel horizonte interminable de agua azul donde el sol se escondía como una gran esfera cobriza. Se preguntó qué tierras podrían existir más allá donde se perdía ese astro, si habría reinos como el suyo o qué tipo de vida tendría la gente.

—En el Sureste hay otro reino, de clima cálido que gobierna un emperador de carácter muy fuerte —Jarvis pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, contándole eso mientras el viento tocaba sus rostros— Está casado con un Omega que muchos temen.

—¿Por qué le temen?

—Dicen que lee las mentes. Que la Diosa Madre le concedió el poder de controlar todo.

—¿Tú lo has conocido, Jarvis?

—Sí, joven Anthony, cuando ha venido de visita al imperio.

—¿En serio?

—Pese a su reputación, es un Omega muy educado, gentil y algo bromista.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Su Majestad, Charles del Clan Xavier. Su esposo es el Emperador Erik, de Genosha.

—Me gustaría conocer Genosha.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará, joven Anthony. ¿Le han gustado sus barcos?

Anthony asintió, acariciando la madera de un mástil. —Nunca había tenido uno. Mucho menos viajado en uno.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando tenga un Alfa… ya no podré tener estas cosas, ¿verdad? Todo será de mi Alfa.

Jarvis le miró entrecerrando sus ojos, sonriendo después con un abrazo cariñoso.

—No debería pensar en lo que no ha sucedido todavía, joven Anthony. Yo no sé qué pasará ni qué hará usted de encontrar un Alfa. Si es como con el capitán Quill, dudo que pierda todo lo que ha ganado.

El Omega apenas si bufó, sin dejar de ver al horizonte. Regresaron para la cena, con Janet obligándolo a usar al menos una docena de telas antes de que ella estuviera satisfecha. Cuando Jarvis los llamó al comedor, le extrañó que Bruce no estuviera aún, por lo que fue a buscarlo a su estudio, lleno de hierbas, cremas, pieles y otras cosas extrañas propias de un médico. Ahí lo encontró muy ensimismado leyendo una carta con una expresión curiosa, de enamorado. La curiosidad de Anthony fue mayor al respeto por la privacidad del buen curandero al que le arrebató la carta, corriendo para interponer una mesa entre ambos.

—¡Tony! ¡Dame eso!

—¿Quién te hace suspirar así?

—¡Tony! —los colores subieron al rostro de Bruce, persiguiendo al Omega alrededor de la mesa.

_—“… querido Bruce…”_

—¡TONY!

_—“… te extraño… pienso en ti… tus labios…_ ” Qué atrevido.

—¡Dame acá!

—“ _Siempre tuyo… C.F.Barton_ ”, ¿quién es?

—¡Anthony Edward!

Bruce le alcanzó, arrebatándole la carta que guardó dentro de un libro, con el rostro carmesí y nervioso.

—¿Bruce?

—No es nada.

—¿Es tu… pareja?

—No es mi pareja.

Anthony abrió sus ojos de par en par. —¿Eres su… concubino?

—¡No, Tony! —Bruce le dio un empujón en juego, realmente no estaba enojado ni molesto— Es que… bueno, no tenemos permiso.

—¿Eh?

El médico suspiró, mirando al techo. —Barton está al servicio del Premier Fury, su ejército de élite. Las Aves del Premier. No tiene permiso para casarse o tener pareja hasta que no termine su servicio.

—¿Y cómo lo conociste si los tienen aislados?

—Soy médico ¿recuerdas? Un tiempo estuve atendiendo a las Aves del Premier.

—Y entre curaciones, te enamoraste de…

—Un Alfa —Bruce torció una sonrisa— Todas las Aves son Alfas.

—Vaya que eres un pillo, Bruce.

—Quizá no suceda nada, Tony. Las Aves tienen la misión de ser los ojos y oídos del Premier, las manos invisibles que eliminan peligros. Es un trabajo demasiado riesgoso.

—Me has sorprendido en serio.

—¿No tengo cara de ser alguien que busque pareja?

—¿No?

Bruce rio. —Vamos a cenar, Tony. Corretear por la mesa me abrió el apetito.

Para sorpresa de Anthony, el prometido de Janet Van Dyne llegó al día siguiente. Lord Henry Jonathan, del Clan Pym. Señor del Dominio Pym. Hank para los amigos o así lo presentó Janet brincoteando alrededor de él cuando estuvo frente al Omega. Sin duda, entendió porque ella lo apreciaba tanto, no era un Alfa Pura Sangre que aplastara con su esencia, era más bien discreto con una voz tranquila, muy elocuente y algo bromista. Le llamó la atención sus esbeltos lobos huargos, todos de color gris claro con ojos rojizos. Su preferido tenía un nombre extraño a los oídos: Ultrón. Otro invitado más a su cena de cumpleaños, que sería muy vasta dada la cantidad de animales, hortalizas, frutas y otros alimentos que sus vasallos fueron enviando desde todos los rincones del Dominio Carbonell.

Lord Pym había estado casado antes, como solía ser con ellos. Su difunta pareja, Lady Trovaya, había muerto en un ataque de Kang al Dominio Pym. Como pasaba con todos a los que el Conquistador les arrebató algo, Hank se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a crear las armas que frenaran los avances de su enemigo, convirtiéndose también en un suplente consejero cuando el Príncipe Carbonell murió. Anthony se preguntó si ese Alfa vería en él un rival debido a que ambos eran inventores, aunque Lord Pym tenía más ventaja por haber sido educado desde pequeño para ello, sin mencionar que siendo un Cambia Formas tenía más posibilidades de aprender de muchas más cosas. La amabilidad de Hank le hizo olvidar eso, prefiriendo observar cómo era tan atento -y un poco torpe como todo enamorado- con su amiga Janet.

El día de su cumpleaños, muy temprano por la mañana, cuando ni siquiera estaba fuera de la cama, llegó el capitán Quill con sus Guardianes para cantar afuera en el pasillo de su recámara. Anthony hubiera lanzado a sus lobos contra ese insensato de no ser porque Jarvis le dijo que eso era muy grosero cuando el capitán había tenido un gesto tan caballeroso con él. El traje que usaría era de los más laboriosos y complicados que se le hubieran ocurrido a Lady Van Dyne, quien le vistió con ayuda de su tutor. Telas en color rojo brillante, con bordes dorados, el manto negro Carbonell y las joyas de su rango. Peter Quill silbó apreciativamente al verlo, ganándose un discreto gruñido por parte del Omega cuando salió de sus aposentos para recibir los cofres de regalos que llegaron.

—El Dominio Rogers envía sus obsequios, lamenta no poder venir —le informó Jarvis— El Mariscal todavía no vuelve.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

—¡Pero mira cuantos regalos! Hankie, quiero muchos regalos en mi cumpleaños.

—Como tú digas, querida.

Anthony salió de la torre acompañado por Jarvis. No estaba seguro si las Starkcitas crecían en el Dominio, pero quiso intentarlo. Su cabalgata no fue muy larga, cerca de la playa sobre el valle rocoso que dividía las arenas del páramo, estaba un enorme campo de ellas, soltando sus pequeños pétalos al aire que bailoteaban con el viento antes de terminar como una alfombra en el mar. Recogió su ramo, apretando sus labios para no llorar de nuevo. Era un huérfano ahora. Prefirió recordar cuando en las Tierras Yermas iba de la mano de su padre, quien con toda la paciencia esperaba a que pudiera arrancar una flor, para ir por otra no sin antes tropezar con sus propios pies.

—Son flores hermosas, joven Anthony.

—No tienen nada extraordinario, más bien son comunes.

—¿Le parece? Se dejan llevar por el viento, juguetonas, sin importarles a dónde van o por qué. Enfrentarse a lo desconocido no es algo común, requiere mucho coraje.

—Pero luego las pisotean.

—Y aun así ellas sueltan su perfume. No es por hacerle un favor a nadie, sino porque ellas quieren hacerlo.

El castaño miró a su tutor. —¿Y qué hay de bueno en ello?

—Es la verdadera libertad, joven Anthony.

Aquel ramo fue puesto en el altar que había en un atrio dentro de la torre, rodeando por un jardín inundado. Serían los últimos momentos de quietud que el Omega tendría, porque enseguida los planes de Lady Van Dyne ocuparon el resto de su día. Un almuerzo lleno de cantos y bromas, el juego de los listones que en su vida Anthony había visto, sonriendo al ver a todos sus amigos corretearse por un jardín con los ojos vendados tratando de no perder el listón que llevaban atado a su cintura y que el otro podría arrebatarlo de toparse entre sí. Una comida con Peter Quill asombrándolo con sus dotes de canto, nada parecido a la bromista y ruidosa música de la mañana. Para la tarde tuvo una sorpresa, nada menos que una caravana imperial, el Emperador en persona llegaba para felicitarlo.

—¿Cómo se recibe un Emperador? —le preguntó consternado a Jarvis.

—Con un saludo, y un buen vino, me supongo.

—Jarvis…

El Emperador solo había llegado para felicitarlo, entregarle su regalo -una daga curiosa- y hablar con él a solas unos momentos.

—Creí que vería en tus ojos el rencor propio de quien ha sufrido una mentira —le dijo el Alfa, cuando estuvieron en su sala de descanso.

—Su Majestad tuvo sus razones.

—Que debes saber —el Emperador tomó una de las manos de Anthony, cubriéndola entre las suyas. El Omega solo miró esas garras finas que se movían tan gentilmente— De haberte dicho antes que tu padre estaba muerto, hubieras ido a buscar su tumba. No era seguro, esa parte del territorio todavía era peligrosa. Todavía no entiendes la importancia de tu persona, no podía darme el lujo de poner en riesgo al nieto de Lord Carbonell. Al último Carbonell. ¿Sabes por qué eres importante, Anthony?

—Porque soy un Omega.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que el Alfa levantara su mentón para que le mirara.

—No, Anthony. Porque eres lo mejor de dos familias. En tu mente hay respuestas que vendrán a salvarnos a todos. Ser un Omega solamente lo hace diez veces más peligroso.

—¿Por qué, Su Majestad?

—Porque si tuvieras cachorros con alguien cuya fuerza fuese admirable, esa descendencia sería como nuestros ancestros, lobos de enorme poder capaces de acabar con la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

Anthony parpadeó, mirando de nuevo al suelo. —Tendré un buen Alfa en mi contienda.

—Eso… —el Emperador palmeó su mano, soltándola luego— Lo vamos a dejar para más tarde. El dolor por tu padre es demasiado tierno todavía, y al menos mereces el respeto a guardarle luto. Desde que te conocí me di cuenta que si estuviera de tu parte, nunca habría contiendas, pero ya es algo que incluso me supera a mí, Anthony. Jarvis es tu tutor, cierto, pero yo soy tu protector. Y como tal debo hacerte saber que el asunto de tu contienda no puede desecharse si no quiero divisiones en mi imperio.

—¿Su Majestad cree que tendré pretendientes el día de mi contienda?

—Estoy seguro, y no todos de mi complacencia —el Omega frunció su ceño, pero calló— De momento quiero que disfrutes este día y los que vienen. Mientras tanto, prepara tu mente, Anthony. Un día necesitaré de lo que guardas en ella. Te pido disculpas por haberte mentido sobre la muerte de Howard Stark, no fue una decisión sencilla, bien te diste cuenta que mi Mariscal Danvers no estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando supo la verdad.

El castaño levantó su mirada, recordando algo. —¿Por eso me invitó a la contienda?

—Claro —el Alfa rio— Sabía que no te resistirías, solo necesitaba darte el empujón. No fue como lo planeó, no esperaba que te golpeara tanto la noticia. Mis lobos a veces olvidan que los demás no tienen la fortaleza mental que ellos poseen para resistir tan duros golpes.

—¿Su Majestad castigó a la Mariscal por ello?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Le desobedeció —Anthony musitó más contrariado.

—Seguro tú has desobedecido a Jarvis y no por ello él te ha dejado de querer —bromeó el Emperador, sonriendo al ver ese sonrojo en las mejillas del Omega— No existe lo perfecto, Anthony. Pero sí lo que es correcto, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré, Su Majestad, gracias por venir.

—Extrañaba la Torre del Cielo. Y era algo que te debía.

—Quisiera decir algo… sincero, milord.

—Adelante.

—Jamás creí que un Emperador fuese tan paciente o flexible como usted, Su Majestad.

—El árbol de tronco duro no resiste a la tormenta, el que se dobla siempre no puede levantarse después. Hay que ser ambos para cuidar de los más débiles. ¿Hay algo más que quisieras decirme?

—Si yo… ¿mi Alfa me quitaría todo esto?

—Anthony, sobre mi cadáver.

El Omega sonrió apenas, haciendo una reverencia. —Gracias, milord.

—Debo retirarme, desafortunadamente no podemos deshacernos de lo nos corresponde hacer, ¿cierto?

La daga que el Emperador le diera, era mágica como le explicó Jarvis. No poseía filo alguno, hasta que se tomaba por el mango y se deseaba cortar algo con ella. ¿Por qué el Emperador le daría ese obsequio? Sería algo que Anthony tendría que descubrir después. Su primera fiesta de cumpleaños había tenido muchas sorpresas, había estado rodeado de la gente que daba confianza, calmado un poco su corazón y al final, terminó rendido durmiendo junto a su flor cristalizada. Sin preocuparse de que su contienda fuese enseguida de su primer Celo fértil, pudo dedicarse más a sus lecciones y a saber más sobre el Dominio. En los jardines crecieron Starkcitas, que recolectaba para adornar el altar a la Diosa Madre, con mechones de sus lobos que también puso como ofrendas.

Cuando llegó el anuncio de su contienda, Anthony estaba más preparado para ello. El torneo sería en la capital del imperio dado que era un Omega del rango más alto y el Emperador mismo era su protector. Partió con anticipación hacia el palacio, serio y distante porque pese a las palabras que escuchara, estaba consciente de que podría llevarse una amarga sorpresa con quien terminara campeón. Muy en su interior esperaba que el Mariscal ya estuviese de vuelta, que se presentara, pero la mente traicionera del castaño le susurraba una negativa. Steven Rogers había jurado protegerle, cuidarle, no unirse a él, menos si la herida en su corazón por Lady Carter era tan profunda. Envió un mensaje a Peter Quill para recordarle su promesa, en caso de que nadie quisiera su mano.

—¿Qué son todas flores, Jarvis?

—La capital está decorada para usted, joven Anthony.

El traje ceremonial que usaría fue todavía más extravagante, con más mantos y joyas. Definitivamente necesitó de apoyarse en Jarvis para caminar con tanto peso encima hacia la arena de duelo. Toda la Corte estaba ahí, murmurando, riendo. Fue el Emperador el que lo llevó hasta el balcón que le correspondía, atiborrado de flores aromáticas en ramilletes. Anthony ni siquiera miró alrededor, sus ojos siempre clavados en el suelo, con sus manos estrujando esas finas telas con bordados de oro y plata, donde resaltaba el medallón tan sencillo de su madre. Pese a su traje, sus joyas o la presencia del Emperador, el collar rojo seguía siendo algo que llamaba la atención, que no podía olvidarse y en momentos como ese, el Omega se juró que sería una excusa para cualquier Alfa que tuviera orgullo.

—Corte de Baxter —tronó la voz del Emperador en su balcón con la Familia Imperial— Hoy tenemos una contienda, por la mano de Anthony Edward Stark Carbonell, hijo de María Carbonell y Howard Stark, nieto del Príncipe Carbonell, mi viejo amigo. Aquellos que se sientan dignos de pelear por él, ¡preséntense!

Janet Van Dyne casi le arrancó un trozo de piel del dorso de la mano a su prometido cuando se hizo un silencio crudo en la arena de duelo. Se le hizo sencillamente imposible. No para el castaño que ya había visto venir aquello, una cosa era adular en juego y otra tomarlo en serio. Era el momento de la Corte para humillarlo. Anthony resistió las ganas de llorar, cerrando sus ojos en espera de que se anunciara que la contienda se daba por terminada. Peter Quill no había llegado, ni tampoco el Mariscal Rogers, tampoco que fuese su obligación. Las puertas inferiores se abrieron para sorpresa de los asistentes, muchos de los cuales se levantaron para contemplar no sin asombro y algo de miedo, la entrada de un Alfa Pura Sangre en su armadura gris plata con una capa verde sobre un hombro, caminando hasta el Emperador mostrando en alto su espada.

—Yo, el Emperador Víctor Von Doom, me presento por la mano del Omega Carbonell.

Esta vez los murmullos se hicieron más sonoros, todos asombrados ante la presencia del monarca. Anthony sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro, girando su cabeza a Jarvis escalones abajo en busca de auxilio, apenas negando. De todos los que hubiera pensado como candidatos, no estaba aquel Alfa. Nunca le habían agradado sus obsequios, mucho menos su esencia agresiva, aplastante. Jarvis apenas levantó una mano al ver su intención de bajar de su balcón, pidiéndole calma pese a que él mismo también se veía ofendido, preocupado. El Emperador se levantó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Víctor, me temo…

—Es una contienda libre, ¿no es así? Todos son libres de pelear aquí, siempre y cuando sean Alfas Pura Sangre. Heme aquí, el mejor Alfa con la mejor sangre. ¿Quién será mi rival?

—¡Yo! —otras puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar al Mariscal Odinson— Pido la mano del Omega Carbonell.

Anthony no lo podía creer, tragando saliva. Doom se giró al Mariscal, desafiándole con su esencia. Dos fuertes Alfas. Se volvió al Emperador cuya expresión le dijo que no podía hacer nada porque era cierto, no había restricción en qué Alfa podía competir. Estaba a punto de levantar su mano para dar comienzo a la pelea cuando una tercera puerta se abrió. De haber podido, el Omega se hubiera echado a reír.

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Uf! ¡Yo también!

Peter Quill llegó, jadeando y quedándose encorvado con sus manos en sus rodillas al recuperar aire. Doom gruñó, acercándose al balcón del Emperador, señalando con su espada al capitán.

—¿Qué clase de ofensa es ésta, Reed? ¿Osas comparar mi sangre con la de un inferior?

—¡Oiga! —Quill se irguió, con sus manos ahora en su cintura— Yo puedo estar aquí.

—¡Esto es para Alfas de sangre noble! ¡Tú eres… un mercenario!

—Claro que no —el capitán levantó su mentón en alto, sonriendo— Soy un príncipe. Soy el Príncipe Heredero de Spartax.

El silencio que vino le dijo al joven castaño que tampoco la Corte lo sabía, salvo el Emperador quien sonrió divertido, asintiendo a sus palabras. Anthony frunció su ceño, con una mirada de reproche a Quill quien le guiñó un ojo, sacando su espada. Doom rugió, frustrado sin poder hacer nada contra ello. La quietud de la arena de duelo fue rota por el sonido de la cuarta puerta que se abrió, esta vez el Alfa que llegó aprisa hizo que el color perdido en las mejillas del Omega volviera en un rojo oscuro.

—Su Majestad —el Mariscal Rogers hincó una rodilla en el suelo— Pido su permiso para combatir por el honor de desposar a Anthony Edward Stark, el Omega Carbonell.

Ahora, incluso la Emperatriz sonrió orgullosa, mirando a su esposo. El Emperador levantó ambas manos, hablando en voz alta.

—De no haber más pretendientes, que la Diosa Madre bendiga a quien será el campeón de este Omega. Para honrar al Emperador Doom, le daré mi mejor guerrero, el Mariscal Rogers. Que el Mariscal Odinson tenga por rival al Príncipe de Spartax.

—Me voy a desmayar, cárgame entre tus brazos, Hankie.

—Janet…

Anthony también tuvo que sostenerse de la valla del balcón, no creyendo lo que sus ojos contemplaron. Cuatro Alfas, un idiota entre ellos, peleando por él. Y ahí estaba Steven Rogers. No quiso emocionarse, el Emperador Doom lucía no dispuesto a ceder la ventaja que originalmente había tenido cuando nadie más quiso anunciarse. El Omega no lo sabía, pero Doom se había adelantado en el camino a su contienda, intimidando a todos los Alfas que habían expresado su deseo por pelear por su mano, de tal suerte que solamente quedara él. Sin embargo, si había un par de Alfas que no le temieran, eran esos dos Mariscales y el capitán de los Guardianes, Quill más por la promesa que se habían hecho y por ser un completo cabeza hueca… que peleaba bastante bien.

Odinson se vio en problemas frente al Príncipe de Spartax, cuyo modo serio de guerrero era una imagen completamente diferente a lo que el castaño estaba acostumbrado de él. Eso le hizo preguntarse si acaso el resto de los Guardianes habían sido conscriptos por crímenes serios, ¿también lo había sido Quill? Su manera agresiva de pelea tenía esas maneras que una cárcel daba, o una muy mala vida. El Mariscal Odinson era muy fuerte, de golpes medidos, pero Quill fue veloz, algo juguetón para distraer más siempre atacando al punto de hacer caer de rodillas a semejante Cambia Formas. Doom por su parte no estaba teniendo un día feliz, las veces que hacía caer al suelo al Mariscal Rogers eran las mismas que este se levantaba y contraatacaba con el doble de fuerza.

—Voy a cubrir mis ojos y me avisas cuando todo haya terminado.

—Jan, querida, ¿te parecen tan salvaje estos combates?

—Quieren sacarse las tripas, ¿no lo ves, Hankie?

La Corte Imperial no olvidaría semejante encuentro, porque la sangre comenzó a manchar la arena. Y ninguno de los cuatro cedía. Anthony miró de nuevo a Jarvis quien negó lentamente, haciendo un gesto de nuevo con la mano para que se mantuviera en calma. Doom cayó pesadamente al suelo, una de sus hombreras haciéndose añicos cuando el puño de Steven hizo contacto con el hueso de su hombro. La espada del Emperador bailó en el aire buscando el cuello del Mariscal quien la detuvo con su mano enguantada, sangrando por la hoja filosa que rompió en dos. Había perdido. La ovación al Mariscal Rogers no se hizo esperar, quedando Odinson contra Quill, quienes estaban enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por la arena. El capitán mordió con todas sus fuerzas el antebrazo de Odinson, liberándose lo suficiente de su agarre para darle una patada que fue a estamparlo contra la pared que atravesó, sin volver. Una victoria inesperada.

Ahora era Steven Rogers contra Peter Quill, el Mariscal tiró su espada al ver que el capitán ya no tenía la suya, en igualdad de condiciones. Pero Quill levantó una mano, cayendo de rodillas.

—Es tuya la victoria, milord —jadeó cansado.

Por nada, Anthony estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritar, sonriendo con la respiración agitada cuando toda la arena de duelo estalló en un solo grito.

—¡Lord Steven Rogers, Mariscal del Oeste y Señor del Dominio Rogers! —pronunció el Emperador— ¡La Diosa Madre te bendice como el campeón!

Las manos del Omega temblaron cuando se quitó su corona de flores al bajar de su balcón y colocarla sobre los cabellos rubios sucios de arena y sangre de Steven Rogers. A Anthony le impresionó su aroma, de orgullo, fiereza, protección. Esperó por el Emperador, quien, tomando su mano, la colocó sobre el puño del Mariscal, sellando así su compromiso. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, la felicidad en la sonrisa del castaño también brilló en sus ojos.


	8. Las Aves del Premier

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII.**

**Las Aves del Premier.**

_Precious kisses words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart the fire is burning  
Choose my color find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step a step too far  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry_

Do you really want to hurt me? Culture Club.

Peter Quill leyó el mensaje de Anthony, contándole de su arribo en tiempo y forma al Dominio Rogers donde se quedaría un tiempo antes de volver a la Torre del Cielo. El capitán rodó sus ojos, doblando la pequeña carta que guardó en un morral, subiendo sus pies en la mesa junto a la chimenea que calentaba su cuerpo. Los Guardianes se movían al Norte, buscando las pistas que las Aves del Premier habían encontrado sobre presuntos infiltrados. No estaban seguros de que fuesen de Kang, sospechaban que más bien eran de Doom por la afrenta sufrida en la contienda del Omega Carbonell. Ahora estaba en una posada del camino con sus amigos y hermanos de armas, descansando antes de salir antes de que el sol se pusiera en dirección a las Tierras Yermas.

—No me pagan lo suficiente —se quejó, acomodándose mejor en la silla donde se resbaló, alcanzando una copa de vino que bebió mirando el fuego a su costado.

—Quill —Gamora entró en el cuarto— Llegó el rojo.

—¿Te he dicho cuánto me fastidian las Aves del Premier? Jodidos espías.

—Varias veces, ¿vas a atenderlo?

—Si no lo hago, irá a decirle al Premier que los Guardianes no estamos cooperando. Hazlo pasar.

Quill bostezó, estirando sus brazos y llenando su copa de nuevo cuando el espía número uno del Premier entró en la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Nathaniel.

—Cambiaron su ruta, ¿por qué?

—No sé, ¿despistar al enemigo?

El Alfa de cabellos pelirrojos trenzados que se unían en una coleta baja tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa, buscando una copa que pareciera limpia para servirse vino que bebió arrugando luego su nariz.

—Es muy malo.

—Vamos, Nathaniel, no vas a pedir que tengan vino de las cavas de Nova en esta posada de mala muerte. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, rábano perverso?

—Tres aldeanos desaparecidos, en el poblado siguiente.

—¿Lobos? ¿Osos? ¿Una mala suerte?

—Aparecieron en la hacienda de los Cage pidiendo trabajo. Uno de los peones los reconoció, afortunadamente el hombre tuvo el seso de comentarlo discretamente a su señor.

—Esto se pone bueno, ¿por qué aldeanos de por acá irían hasta donde los Cage? Caminaron demasiado.

—Desaparecieron de nuevo cuando Sir Lukas quiso preguntarles si eran del Norte.

—Odio, realmente odio, a los espías. Con muchos ánimos de ofenderte, Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo sonrió, imperturbable a sus palabras. —¿Sigues resentido cuál cachorro porque me quedé con James?

—¿Qué? —Quill bufó, bajando sus pies— A mí que me importa el imbécil ese.

—Cuida como hablas de mi Omega.

—Tu Omega —el capitán rodó sus ojos de nuevo, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa— Corta con este drama y dime qué quieres de nosotros.

—Están en el bosque.

Quill miró a Nathaniel fijamente, luego dejando caer sus hombros y azotando sus manos en la mesa.

—¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora? Viajamos… ¡Argh!

—Solo tú y yo, olfatearían a tus mercenarios.

—Estaba descansando, rabanete.

—Estabas, bien has dicho. Levanta tu trasero, tengo los caballos listos.

Nathaniel Romanoff era un espía cuya reputación hacía que todos los que le conocían le abrieran paso, porque además era un despiadado asesino cuya moral era muy cuestionable, pero que el Premier tenía de su parte. No le temblaba la mano para ejecutar las órdenes que otros dudarían, y eso lo ponía en el más alto rango que se pudiera tener en el ejército Imperial, solo por debajo de la comandante Hill. Peter Quill lo había conocido durante la guerra, fuera del imperio en las duras praderas congeladas cercanas a las torres de hielo eterno, junto con otro grupo de guerreros que el Premier había traído para ayudar a los Mariscales. En ese grupo estaba un Omega, James Barnes, con el que el capitán hizo amistad luego de romperse los dientes mutuamente en una discusión.

Claro que había cortejado al peligroso Omega experto en todo tipo de armas punzocortantes que lanzaba con una puntería mortal. Claro que habían sido amantes en medio de batallas donde casi perdieron la vida y claro que Quill estaba considerando seriamente hacerlo suyo, hasta que un día apareció el idiota de Nathaniel a dirigirlos para una misión de rescate y el muy ufano Alfa de cabellos rojos le robó a su amante en sus narices. Para cuando el capitán de los Guardianes volvió a ver a James, este ya tenía la Marca de Romanoff en su cuello. Era feliz, claro. Si había un solo ser vivo con el que Nathaniel podría mostrarse humano, era con su Omega, sin mencionar que prácticamente era un privilegio puesto que las Aves del Premier tenían prohibido cualquier lazo. Pero las garras del llamado Araña Roja habían salvado nada menos que a los hijos del Emperador, así que le concedieron tener a James de pareja.

—¿Y qué? ¿Cuándo nace tu cachorro? —preguntó Quill mientras se adentraban en el bosque donde no se veía nada a los ojos normales. No los de Nathaniel.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Tu esencia Alfa se hizo más agresiva. Ew. Casi vomito.

Nathaniel le miró de reojo, ajustando su capucha y máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro.

—Supéralo, Quill.

—Vamos, preguntar por tu paternidad es un gesto de hermandad.

—¿Es cierto que venciste al Mariscal Odinson en la contienda del Omega Carbonell?

—Un día de estos también patearé tu trasero.

—El Mariscal te dejó ganar.

—Ya quisieras, maldito rábano.

—¿Tanto te duele saber que James grita mi nombre cuando lo anudo?

—Tú…

El pelirrojo alzó un puño, silenciándolo. Adiós a la charla. Los dos Alfas entraron en su modo de pelea, dejando los caballos para caminar por el musgo y terreno lodoso hacia donde olfatearon tres esencias de humanos… que no olían ciertamente a humanos. Quill frunció su ceño, intercambiando una mirada con Nathaniel quien asintió, preparando sus garras. Como lo odiaba, un jodido Cambia Formas. Había rechazado ser un Mariscal como todos porque amaba ser el mejor cazador del imperio, honrando a su ancestro, Carmesí, el lobo de pelaje rojo que persiguió demonios y enemigos sin descanso hasta volver con sus cráneos entre los colmillos. Cráneos que decoraron su trono, donde arañas rojas hicieron su nido. El Clan Romanoff. Espía al servicio del Premier, salvador de los hijos del Emperador, Alfa Pura Sangre que con una simple rosa roja había conquistado a James.

Sí, lo odiaba.

Los escucharon caminar, susurrar en una lengua que no era natural. Agazapados en el suelo, esperaron a que se alejaran lo suficiente para notar la dirección en la que se dirigieron, rumbo a un mirador que daba a una cascada cuyo río abajo era de aguas violentas. No podrían ir más allá, cosa que les extrañó. Tres aldeanos que sabían por dónde ir. Nathaniel despareció, sigiloso cual araña. Quill tomó aire, le tocaba ser la distracción. Salió de su escondite, silbando y bailoteando para llamar la atención de esos tres hombres que se giraron hacia él, encorvados primero, luego irguiéndose con una mirada extraña. El capitán hizo como que recién se enteraba de su presencia, alzando un brazo a escasos metros de ellos.

—¡Buenas noches, buenos hombres! Estoy perdido, ¿podrían…?

El capitán cayó de espaldas de la sorpresa de ver transformarse esos tres aldeanos en unos demonios de piel verde, largas orejas puntiagudas con una piel arrugada cual troncos, saltando hacia él. El primero recibió el corte de su espada corta, en la garganta, pateándolo lejos, el segundo tuvo el cráneo perforado por su daga, rodando con él cuando el tercero quiso ahorcarlo. Ese último demonio no vio salir de entre las sombras a Nathaniel que con un salto le cayó en la espalda, arrancándole la cabeza al girarla con sus garras clavándosele en el cráneo. Quill hizo un gesto de disgusto, sacando una piedra mágica que agitó para iluminar la escena.

—¿Qué carajos son?

Nathaniel lamió la sangre verdosa entre sus garras. —Demonios de Rostro Falso.

—¿No estaban extintos?

—¿Te parecieron extintos?

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ahora?

—Iban a su madriguera, no debe estar lejos. ¿Te has cansado?

—Maté a dos y tú solo uno. Te tocan los siguientes.

Ese olfato y ojos de Cambia Formas dieron con el escondite de aquellos demonios que, en teoría, ya no deberían existir pues había sido el reino de Nova quien los había cazado hasta la última especie. O eso fue lo que pensaron. La madriguera de los Rostros Falsos era profunda. No había forma de bajar a menos que se usara algún medio o se fuese un lobo.

—Traeré a tus Guardianes, espera aquí —ordenó Nathaniel luego de examinar aquel hueco.

—Hey, hey, ¿vas a dejarme solo?

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no, idiota. Pero es imprudente.

—No hay nadie dentro, parece que solamente la ocupaban ellos. Volveré.

—¡Nathaniel…! Hijo de perra. Sí, claro, pregúntame si estoy de acuerdo.

Quill iluminó dentro del hoyo, apenas alcanzando a ver un poco más abajo. Cualquier persona se rompería el cuello de caer, pero esos demonios tenían garras y patas con qué ayudarse. Despedía un aroma a podrido que no era del todo extraño en un bosque así. El capitán suspiró, poniéndose de pie y girándose a donde los cuerpos. Solo estaba aquel que el pelirrojo decapitara.

—Mierda…

Según sus recuerdos, los Rostros Falsos no resucitaban. El sonido de una rama quebrándose lo hizo girarse aprisa. Los dos demonios le cayeron encima, los tres hundiéndose por el hueco de la madriguera entre los chillidos de las criaturas y los rugidos de Quill defendiéndose antes de una caída que los noqueó por igual, rodando entre raíces secas o piedras que lastimaron sus costados hasta una el fondo, un suelo seco y liso lleno de hojas secas en completa oscuridad. Con un aroma a muerte. Quill jadeó, agazapado con sus oídos prestos a cualquier sonido, buscando entre su cinturón otra daga con qué defenderse. Un hilito de sangre corrió por su sien izquierda, con punzadas en un muslo y hombro, los rasguños de aquellos bastardos que dolían debido a la ponzoña de sus garras.

Con el sonido de huesos reacomodándose, el capitán se preparó para una pelea a ciegas. Los demonios aullaron, corriendo en cuatro patas hacia él. El hueco de la madriguera se abrió más, un enorme lobo de pelaje dorado cayó encima de los Rostros Falsos, junto con sus lobos guardianes que atacaron los cuerpos de las criaturas hasta despedazarlos, ayudados por las poderosas mandíbulas del Mariscal Odinson. Quill respiró aliviado, sorprendido de que ese Alfa hubiera estado ahí, tan cerca. Con la poca luz que entraba, se ubicó mejor, arrastrándose hacia la pared más cercana donde examinó sus heridas. Debía tener un tobillo fracturado por la caída, no estaba seguro. No lejos de él estaban tres cuerpos en descomposición, los verdaderos aldeanos. Sin rastros de colmillos, o que hubieran servido de alimento.

—Extraño —Quill frunció su ceño, recuperando su aliento.

—Sigues vivo —Nathaniel cayó en picada dentro de la madriguera, su poder de Pura Sangre ayudándolo al tocar el suelo con solo un elegante rebote— Tenemos serios problemas.

—¡Te dije que no te fueras!

—Encontré a Lord Odinson, parece que estos tres ya habían robado los rostros de otros pobladores. Pero es curioso que no los hayan devorado.

—No son Rostros Falsos, rábano. Parecen, pero no lo son. Son otra clase de demonios.

—Kang no trabaja así. Odia ocultarse.

—Bien, ¿podemos discutirlo en la posada? Estoy herido, ¿sabes?

—Avisaré al Premier.

—¡Oye…! —Quill gruñó, lanzando hojas al aire al ver que el pelirrojo se marchaba, escalando la pared— Cómo te odio.

El Mariscal se acercó, olfateándolo. Peter Quill no se movió, tragando un poco de saliva. Tampoco estaba en buenos términos con ese Alfa, para suerte la suya.

—Sólo…

Su petición murió en sus labios, el Alfa lo atrapó entre sus colmillos sin apretarle. El capitán jadeó, sujetándose a su hocico de pelaje suave mientras subían de golpe junto con sus lobos usando el lomo de su señor como trampolín. Así fueron hasta la posada. Gamora ya tenía listo todo para atender sus heridas, una vez que el Mariscal lo dejó en el suelo, volviendo a su forma humana. Quill le observó de arriba abajo, por más veces que viera a los Cambia Formas transformarse así, siempre le sorprendía. Y el Mariscal tenía un cuerpo fornido que lució sudado por la carrera y la pelea. Los ojos de Quill bajaron a su entrepierna, curioso antes de girarse y apoyarse en Rocket para ir a su cuarto.

—¿Tienes tobillos frágiles, Quill? —bromeó Rocket.

—Cállate.

—Gracias por traerlo, milord —dijo Gamora al Mariscal, quien usó la copa abandonada del capitán para servirse vino, sus lobos echándose en los rincones de la habitación.

—Es mi deber.

No hablaron mientras Quill era vendado y quedaba descansando en la cama, comiendo lo que restaba del pollo y vino, viendo de reojo al Alfa de cabellos rubios largos que caían sobre su espalda. Una con marcas de la guerra, como todos ellos. Odinson miraba el fuego, sentado frente a la chimenea.

—¿El Mariscal no piensa vestirse? —sugirió el capitán, entre bromista y algo consternado por su desnudez.

—Olían a hielo, a nieve. Provienen de las Tierras Yermas.

—¿Piensa ir a investigar, milord?

—¿Qué buscaban en las Tierras Yermas?

—Algo que ya no está —respondió Drax— Por eso se adentraron.

—Si no sabemos qué buscan, tampoco sabremos cómo atraparles —Gamora miró a todos— Hay que ir a las Tierras Yermas.

—¿Estoy descansando? —se quejó Quill.

—Ya estás mejor.

—Puedo llevarlos —el Mariscal se puso de pie— Será más rápido que con caballos.

—¿Sobre sus lobos? —preguntó Rocket— Será genial.

—No perdamos más tiempo.

Quill entrecerró sus ojos, preguntándose si alguien le prestaría la debida atención ese día… o noche. Ya la madrugada comenzaba a tornarse mañana cuando salieron de la posada, corriendo a toda velocidad sobre los lobos huargos con el Mariscal al frente. El capitán seguía preguntándose cómo iba a manejar el evidente rencor de aquel Pura Sangre con esa misión. Improvisando sin duda. Torció una sonrisa, abrazándose bien al lobo sobre el que iba, cuidándose de ramas o el agua salpicado al cruzar ríos. La velocidad de un Cambia Formas sin duda era proverbial, todavía era de mañana cuando tocaron las Tierras Yermas. Obedeciendo a su Alfa, los lobos llevaron a los Guardianes a diferentes puntos para abarcar más territorio. Quill fue llevado a un valle pegado a las faldas de unas montañas nevadas.

Agradeció al lobo huargo, palmeando su lomo cuando bajó. Casi no cojeaba ya, los vendajes de Gamora eran muy buenos. Dando una mirada alrededor, el capitán maldijo para sus adentros. No era muy acertado con los detalles o recordando cosas que no usaba, pero sí tenía presente las descripciones que cierto Omega de ojos ámbar le había contado sobre el lugar donde había pasado toda su niñez.

—Carajo…

Se sobó su barba, pensando unos momentos antes de girarse al lobo señalando la montaña más cercana.

—¿Puedes llevarme allá?

El huargo lo llevó entre saltos hasta una parte lisa de la montaña, donde vio un camino de piedra tallada por manos humanas, apenas visible entre la nieve y trozos de árboles ya cubiertos de musgo. Su intuición no le falló, encontrando una cueva con una puerta rota. Dentro, el aroma a madera podrida le dijo que estaba donde fuera el hogar Stark. Ahí, Howard había criado a su hijo, bien oculto y protegido por la montaña y el clima que borraba toda huella de ellos cuando bajaban al bosque a pastorear. Todo estaba ya cubierto por nieve o telarañas, pero el capitán notó las huellas frescas de unas patas no humanas.

—Buscando, ¿eh?

Salió de ahí, calculando. Según la historia de Tony, habían huido al valle cuando las huestes de Kang invadieron esa zona, buscando el refugio de una villa. Una vez más, pidió al lobo que lo llevara a donde creía estaba el lugar, oculto por el bosque. Para su sorpresa, la villa estaba abandonada. Quill quiso asegurarse de que realmente sus habitantes se hubieran mudado y no hubiesen sido asesinados para ser suplantados por esos demonios. Afortunadamente, no encontró rastros de ellos por ninguna parte, notando las huellas de una partida planeada. No dejaron nada, como quien cambia de lugar, seguramente al saber de mejores sitios donde vivir con el tiempo de paz. Y el que fueran las Tierras Yermas era una ventaja inesperada, aquella zona perdida del imperio estaba atestada de Omegas, enfermizos y débiles en su mayoría que muchos Alfas buscaban para saciar sus instintos.

Encontrar a uno joven cuyo aroma apenas si era perceptible era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Inspeccionando la villa cayéndose a pedazos es que encontró al Mariscal también. Quill entrecerró sus ojos, con sus manos en sus caderas. No era ningún ingenuo, su vida con los Devastadores ya le había enseñado un par de cosas.

—Esos demonios buscan al joven Carbonell, ¿no es así?

—Pero no lo busca Kang —respondió tranquilamente Odinson, girándose a él, el frío no parecía perturbarle— O lo hubiera buscado cuando cachorro.

—¿Quién o qué lo busca, milord?

—Es la pregunta que nos hacemos, pero sin duda, hacer esto solo nos dice que teme a lo que pueda lograr ese pequeño de darle la oportunidad.

—Le mintieron una vez sobre la muerte de sus padres, ¿van a ocultarle esto?

—¿Qué harías tú, capitán?

Quill suspiró, era una carga demasiada pesada y no estaba muy seguro de que Tony pudiera soportarla de momento. Llevar la sangre Carbonell era más una maldición que una bendición.

—Dejen que él decida.

—Realmente le tienes afecto.

—¿Algún problema con ello, milord?

El Mariscal le miró de nuevo de esa forma extraña. Quill asumió que su buena educación estaba impidiéndole ser grosero.

—Es un Omega fácil de querer, al tener un corazón tan noble.

—Sí, bueno. Valió la pena pelear por él, ¿no lo cree? Perder por él.

Peter disfrutó mucho el gruñido que escapó del otro Alfa, acercándose a él a propósito.

—¿No cree que vale la pena morder el polvo para saber que no importa la sangre, siempre se puede perder?

—Estás pisando terrenos peligrosos, capitán.

—Ambos hemos sido peleadores en la guerra, solo que a unos los llevan en los hombros solamente por tener un apellido noble. Pero en igualdad de condiciones… la nobleza no ayuda cuando uno termina cruzando una pared, ¿no es así?

Un rugido sonoro escapó del pecho del Mariscal, mostrando sus colmillos a Quill quien solo levantó su mentón en alto, sonriendo descarado. Odinson le miró con rabia, girándose casi enseguida para transformarse y dejarlo ahí a solas. El capitán bufó, negando y terminando de inspeccionar la villa en espera de que sus Guardianes se le unieran. Alguien más llegó, pero no fue ninguno de ellos. Quill abrió sus ojos de par en par, corriendo entre pasillos de las casuchas, casi tropezando con los escombros para ir donde el centro de la villa, en el pozo seco ya en donde vio una figura sentada inspeccionando su interior con una ballesta lista apuntando al interior y la misma que se movió hacia él apenas lo detectó. Unos ojos azules duros y tiernos al mismo tiempo se clavaron en él, con desconcierto.

—¿P-Peter?

Ahí, con su armadura de cuero negro, capucha y máscara armados hasta los dientes, estaba nada menos que su Copo de Nieve.

—James —Quill jadeó, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Buscando rastros.

—¿De los Rostros Falsos?

—El Premier quiere un informe.

—Lamento decirte que no encontrarás nada.

—¿Quién te trajo?

—Un lobo del Mariscal Odinson —el capitán torció una sonrisa, suspirando— Hola.

El Omega bajó su arma, poniéndose de pie. —Tengo que irme.

—¿Es así? ¿No puedes ni dirigirme la palabra?

—Luego de llamarme ramera, no quedó nada qué decir.

—James, lo siento, ¿sí? No te vayas, espera.

Este se detuvo, apenas girando su rostro para verle. —Lord Odinson va a quemar la villa.

—¿Por qué él, James? ¿Qué tuvo él que yo no?

—Peter —James negó, quitándose su máscara— No te hagas eso.

—Solo quiero saber.

—Es incluso difícil para mí explicarlo. Lo siento en el corazón. Nathaniel me hace sentir… de una manera que nunca sentí.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

James le miró, bajando su mirada. —Fui muy feliz contigo.

—No lo suficiente para quedarte a mi lado.

—Si me hubieras pedido… pero nunca lo hiciste.

—¡Tenía miedo! Es decir, éramos muy jóvenes, Cop… James.

—Hace mucho que ya no escucho ese nombre —el Omega apretó sus labios— Copo de Nieve.

—¿Estás…? —Quill señaló su vientre.

—¿Eh? Claro que no.

—Ojalá el rábano sea estéril.

—Peter —James gruñó— De verdad que estaba feliz contigo, salvo cuando me apartabas. Realmente no fui parte de tu vida, pero sí tú de la mía.

—No puedes…

—¿Creer que me habías abandonado cuando partiste sin decirme nada? ¿Cuándo todo mundo me decía que tú buscabas una pareja que fuera tu consorte real? ¿Qué se supone iba a hacer luego de esperarte días, meses, parado como un idiota en el puerto buscando tu barco?

—James…

El Omega le miró con expresión herida, colocándose su máscara de nuevo, sujetando la ballesta entre sus manos que la levantaron para ajustar sus seguros. El rubio solo siguió sus movimientos, entrecerrando sus ojos a la Marca visible en su cuello por debajo del cuello de su armadura. James lo notó, cubriéndose mejor y dando media vuelta.

—Te mentí, si estoy esperando un cachorro de Nathaniel. Será mejor que salgas de la villa.

Quill se quedó con un nudo en la garganta, parado ahí en el centro de la villa hasta que escuchó relámpagos en el cielo. Solo entonces echó a correr, maldiciendo cuando los truenos comenzaron a caer sobre la villa, incendiándola hasta no dejar rastro de ella. Rocket le alcanzó, con un caballo para ir hacia el Dominio Danvers donde recibirían nuevas instrucciones. A lo lejos vio al malnacido de Romanoff sonriendo a su Omega que fue a sus brazos, besándolo cuando se retiró su máscara con las manos del Alfa acariciando su vientre.

—Ya supéralo, Quill.

—Nadie te dijo que hablaras, Rocket.

—Acéptalo, metiste la pata cuando lo insultaste frente a todos nosotros. No sé, si me lo preguntas, creo que cualquier Omega con un gramo de dignidad hubiera hecho lo mismo luego de recibir tu bofetada. Hasta entonces, te había sido fiel.

—¡Te dije que te callaras, carajo!

El capitán azuzó a su caballo, cabalgando tan rápido como pudiera para alejarse de ahí, sin importarle que su tobillo se quejara por los movimientos bruscos. No paró hasta que llegó al punto de encuentro, una posada reservada para ellos donde el pobre caballo pudo descansar, exhausto por la carrera. Se encerró en su habitación, pateando y tirando lo que pudo hasta cansarse, quedando tumbado en el suelo llorando una vez más por ser tan estúpido, miedoso y cobarde. Había creído que James se había acostado con Nathaniel, de verlos cercanos, ignorando que el Omega estaba reservándose. Humillarlo no fue lo más inteligente, pero los celos lo cegaron, dejando el camino abierto para Romanoff. El maldito rábano que limpió las lágrimas de James en su lugar, que lo consoló en su lugar y que luego lo hizo suyo.

—¿Capitán?

—Diosa Madre… —masculló, poniéndose de pie para abrirle al Mariscal Odinson. Era una peste— ¿Qué sucede, milord?

—¿Todo está en orden?

—Perfecto.

—Sonaba a que no —Odinson le tendió un tarro de cerveza que estuvo a punto de tomar, pero le fue arrebatado— Ese pie está mal.

—No es nada.

El Mariscal abrió la puerta, empujándola con un hombro al tener las dos manos ocupadas con las cervezas que dejó sobre la chimenea al estar la mesita tirada. Señaló la cama, para que Quill tomara asiento. Peter frunció su ceño, obedeciendo a regañadientes solamente porque era su superior. Aquel Alfa le quitó su bota y protecciones, inspeccionando su pie hinchado que empezaba ponerse morado.

—El hueso se ha desviado.

—Mañana… ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Qué jodidos!

Un crujido por esas garras que torcieron su tobillo y el dolor desapareció. La hinchazón comenzó a bajar, desapareciendo esos puntos morados. El Mariscal le sonrió, de rodillas frente a él.

—A veces las heridas solo necesitan de un remedio certero y bien dado.

—¡Dolió!

—Estamos a mano —sonrió Odinson, poniéndose de pie— Ahora somos iguales.

—Ja, como si me importara.

—Creo que sí lo hace.

—Claro que no.

—Yo no daría tanta fe a esas palabras.

—Quiero mi cerveza.

Riendo todavía, el Mariscal se giró para ir por los tarros, dando uno a Quill, a quien miró fijamente. Esa mirada que seguía sin entender.

—Gracias, milord.

—Tú eres muy cercano al joven Carbonell. Le dirás sobre el peligro que cierne sobre él.

—Claro, siempre haciendo el trabajo sucio de los demás.

—Tengo entendido que es parte de tu condena.

—Ah, parece que Lord Odinson ha preguntado sobre mí.

—Me gusta conocer a plenitud lo que me interesa.

Quill se detuvo unos segundos de dar otro sorbo a su cerveza, haciéndolo lentamente.

—¿Por qué le intereso, Mariscal?

—¿Debo tener una razón en particular?

—No responda con preguntas, odio cuando me responden con preguntas.

—Pareces no muy acostumbrado a palabras directas.

—Ja, eso cree.

—Me interesas porque… —el Alfa Pura Sangre bebió de golpe su tarro— Tienes algo que me llama la atención.

—Eso es tan preciso, tan claro.

El Mariscal rio, negando y tomando el mentón de Peter para estamparle un beso feroz, dejándole boquiabierto cuando salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. El tarro del capitán rodó por el suelo cuando lo soltó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Un Alfa Pura Sangre lo había besado.

A él, otro Alfa.

La vida sabía cómo joderlo.


	9. Decisiones apresuradas

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo IX.**

**Decisiones apresuradas.**

_Honey, all the movements you're starting to make  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I made  
See it all disappear without a trace  
And they call as they beckon you on  
They said start as you mean to go on  
Start as you mean to go on_

A rush of blood to the head, Coldplay.

—De nuevo.

Anthony se levantó preguntándose si había tomado una buena decisión, todo el cuerpo le dolía ya, sus manos ya temblaban de sostener una espada que era más ligera que un fuete y que le pesaba en esos momentos como si fuera una montaña. Steven se había tomado en serio su petición de entrenarlo, olvidando prevenirle sobre lo rudo que puede ser un combate de práctica con un Alfa como él. Las piernas del Omega temblaron y se doblaron antes de siquiera empuñar su arma, jadeando pesadamente al apoyar sus manos sobre la madera de aquella sala de entrenamiento. Para cachorros. El Mariscal le observó, caminando a él para ayudarle a sentarse.

—Tomaremos un descanso.

—Lo siento, soy… tan débil.

—No, solo es cuestión de práctica. Ya verás que luego te temerán.

El castaño negó. —No sirvo para esto.

Ya no quiso continuar, algo decepcionado de sí mismo, al parecer los Omegas no estaban hechos para una pelea al nivel de un Alfa Pura Sangre. El rubio ya no le insistió, sin comentar nada tampoco. Pasaron días antes de que le llamara de nuevo a entrenar, usando a la imparable Escarcha como intermediaria sabiendo que Anthony no iba a poder decirle no a esa mujer. De mala gana fue a la sala, encontrando que Steven estaba sentado en ropas normales, esperándole.

—Tony, me alegra vinieras.

—Escarcha amenazó con picar mi trasero con un trinche de no hacerlo.

—Funcionó.

—Steven, agradezco…

—Quisiera presentarte a alguien.

Anthony giró su cabeza en dirección a donde la mano del Mariscal apuntó, notando una figura que emergió de las sombras. Primero, creyó que estaba percibiendo mal, pero la mirada de Steven le confirmó lo que su olfato pudo oler. Ese encapuchado en armadura negra que se movía sin hacer ruido, era un Omega, gestando. Frente a sí tenía nada menos que a un guerrero de su misma casta con un cachorro en el vientre, el mensaje no pudo ser más claro.

—Me pareció una buena idea que entrenes con él. Anthony, te presento a James Barnes, es mi protegido.

—Milord —saludó el otro Omega con una reverencia.

—¿Protegido?

—Te enseñará buenos trucos, y cuando estés listo, pelearás contra mí.

—Pero… su… am, cachorro.

—Estaré bien —replicó ese joven de ojos azul claro.

James Barnes había sido encontrado cerca de los territorios del Sur, con un comando de mercenarios aliados a Kang que lo usaban como su asesino entrenado, obligándolo a servirlos con un collar de obediencia. El Mariscal lo rescató de su suerte, quitándole el collar que lo aprisionaba y dándole una oportunidad al servicio del Premier, alguien a quien Tony ya veía como un hombre que gustaba de coleccionar gente problemática. Tenía una Marca en el cuello, cuyo aroma era fuerte y conocido. Romanoff. Dejó sus preguntas para después porque ese Omega sí que era determinado para obedecer las órdenes de Lord Rogers. Anthony supo que su Alfa lo había hecho a propósito cuando lo vio desmotivado, si ese Omega era un guerrero con todo y cachorro, él no tenía pretexto para entrenar.

La ventaja de ello es que fue menos pesado, un poco más divertido. Anthony quedó muy curioso de ese Omega tan reservado y parco de palabras. Su mirada era dura, pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos tenían un dejo de tristeza inquietante. Una de las razones le fue mostrada cuando al terminar su entrenamiento y salir de la sala, los sirvientes se mostraron reservados. No fueron groseros, más estaban tensos, incómodos como nunca lo fueron con el joven lord Carbonell ni aun con su collar rojo que estaba convirtiéndose más en un símbolo de orgullo que un castigo. ¿Qué clase de reputación tenía el protegido de Steven que todos buscaban alejarse de él? La única persona que lo trataba igual que a los demás, fue, por supuesto, Escarcha, quien le regaló unos panecillos con muchos nutrientes para su cachorro.

Anthony le perdió de vista cuando fue a tomar su baño, también era que ese tal James no era muy amistoso o sociable. Paseando por uno de las torres con mirador es que lo encontró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Jarvis les dejó a solas a un gesto de Anthony, quien no deseaba quedarse con la curiosidad, intrigado por la historia que pudiera guardar. No siempre encontraría a un Omega tan fiero y triste en el imperio. Y si el Mariscal Rogers lo había nombrado su protegido, algo bueno debía tener.

—¿James?

El otro Omega se levantó casi asustado, haciendo una reverencia.

—Lo siento, milord, no sabía que deseaba estar aquí, me retiro.

—No, espera… en realidad estaba buscándote.

—¿Tiene alguna duda sobre su entrenamiento?

—Em, no es sobre eso.

—¿Qué podría desear de mí, Lord Carbonell?

—Bueno, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

—No puedo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No puedo.

—¿Puedes volverte a sentar y yo sentarme contigo?

Eso pareció contrariar demasiado a James. —Preferiría quedarme de pie, milord.

—Entonces yo también me quedaré de pie —refunfuñó Anthony, sin dejar de verle— No te vi ni en el comedor o alguna otra parte del palacio. Eres muy bueno moviéndote sin que te vean.

James asintió sin decir nada, mirando al suelo. Anthony frunció su ceño.

—¿Siempre eres así de callado?

—Lamento si lo ofendo, Lord…

—Deja… deja de decirme así. Creo que veré a mi abuelo a la siguiente vez que menciones títulos. ¿Por qué te ocultas? Eres el protegido de Lord Rogers. Puedes andar libremente por el palacio. ¿O es por tu Alfa?

—No… debo… mezclarme.

—¿Qué?

—Es mejor así.

—Tu Alfa es un Romanoff, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Entonces somos iguales.

—No.

—Quisiera que dejaras los monosílabos y me explicaras con largas frases qué te sucede.

—… soy un convicto, milord.

—Creo que el Premier ha llenado su cuerpo de élite de ellos.

—Soy un Omega sucio.

—De verdad, James, sé que solo te conozco por menos de un día, pero… somos de la misma casta y tú eres extraordinariamente fuerte y letal. ¿Cómo puedes describirte con tan bajas palabras?

—Eso no importa, si un Alfa nos llama de cierta manera, ese estigma se queda para siempre.

—¿Tu Alfa te ha llamado así?

—No.

—¡James!

Anthony le miró fijamente con su ceño fruncido, esperando hasta que James se decidió a levantar su mirada, viéndole a los ojos por unos segundos antes de bajarla de nuevo, tomando aire. Era extraño, pero sentía que había una injusticia con ese Omega que no le pareció, comenzando a entender el por qué Steven lo protegía.

—Asesiné a mucha gente, servidores del Emperador. Merecía la horca, pero Lord Rogers intervino por mí. Me convertí en parte del grupo de avanzada de las Aves, como pago sustituto a mi condena.

—Te pusieron un collar de obediencia, tú no…

—El daño que causé fue demasiado.

—¿Por eso los demás te… rechazan?

James asintió. —Al servicio del Premier conocí a mi Alfa.

—Dijiste hace unos momentos que eras un Omega sucio, eso jamás lo había escuchado. ¿Qué es eso?

—Cuando un Alfa afirma que un Omega no es… digno. 

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Por qué?

—No importa.

—¿Qué le pasará entonces a tu cachorro?

Una mano de James fue a su vientre, desviando su mirada al paisaje en el horizonte.

—El Mariscal Romanoff se lo quedará, él lo criará entre los suyos. Yo podré verlo una vez al mes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Usted es muy noble, de buen corazón como Lord Rogers. No debería mezclarse de esta manera conmigo, solo soy su entrenador, cuando termine iré al Dominio Romanoff a pasar el resto de mi gestación. Luego volveré al servicio del Premier.

—James, no puedes hablar tan tranquilo… ¡es tu cachorro! ¿Tu Alfa no hará nada?

La mirada del Omega fue hacia Anthony, sonriendo con tristeza. —Mi Alfa es el hijo del Mariscal Romanoff. Por mí es que se ha negado a tomar su rango en la Corte, desafiando a su padre. Estuvo a punto de renunciar a su apellido por quedarse a mi lado, pero… no se lo permití —los ojos de James se humedecieron, tomando aire para recobrar la compostura— Milord, yo nunca conocí a mis padres, ni una familia. Acepté esta vida creyendo que lo soportaría… puedo hacerlo. No mi cachorro. Será un lord, todos lo van a respetar e inclinar sus cabezas. Le dirán “mi señor”. Si he de renunciar a él para que tenga la vida que yo jamás tendré, lo haré. Lord Rogers me contó sobre usted, no quiero ser grosero, milord, pero usted no ha vivido comiendo de platos que fueron escupidos u orinados, ni sobras del suelo, o recibir latigazos solamente por diversión hasta que se desmayara. Que todos hablen de usted como una ramera barata… no es la vida que quiero para mi cachorro. Mi Alfa está dispuesto a pelearse con su familia por esto, pero si lo hace, dividirá al Clan, y eso dividirá al resto de los Clanes por tomar partido. No puede suceder, no ahora. Ni nunca. Es el camino que elegí y no me arrepiento.

—No es justo.

—Así es el mundo, milord.

—No, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.

—Ya Lord Rogers lo intentó todo. Le agradezco su bondad, pero está decidido.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que el Mariscal Romanoff sea tan… —Anthony gruñó, desesperado.

—Lord Carbonell no sabe que entre Alfas tienen un código, se respetan entre ellos, sobre todo si son de sangre noble, los Pura Sangre, es un pacto entre lobos. Lo que diga uno es aceptado por el resto. Fui despreciado públicamente, lo que me convierte en un Omega sucio, cualquier posibilidad de aceptación se esfumó con eso.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Estoy cansado, milord. Pido su permiso para retirarme.

Anthony asintió, con un nudo en la garganta queriendo gritar, golpear algo. Sintió sus mejillas rojas por la indignación total. Jarvis tuvo que darle un poco de vino fresco para calmarlo.

—Será mejor que no intervenga, joven Anthony. Es un asunto delicado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo?

—No lo estoy, pero no hay nada por hacer. Y me parece que el joven Barnes ha tomado la mejor decisión.

—Ningún cachorro debe crecer sin sus padres.

—Y, sin embargo, lo hacen.

El castaño no se quedó tranquilo, dando vueltas en su mente por alguna solución. Se suponía que era un jodido Carbonell, ese Clan de los más inteligentes que habían sido consejeros nada menos que del Emperador. Una mañana entró a la biblioteca de los Rogers en busca de respuestas, no saliendo de ahí sino hasta la noche que Steven fue a buscarle preocupado de no verle en todo el día.

—¿Se puede saber qué tramas?

—Los heraldos deben ser de la misma casta que el amo al que sirven, ¿no?

Steven arqueó una ceja. —¿Anthony?

—Voy a nombrar como mi heraldo a James, tendrá que vivir en mi torre y podrá criar a su cachorro que por extensión se convertirá en mi heraldo también.

—… suponiendo que el Emperador aceptara tu propuesta…

—Debo tener mi propia escolta, mi propia gente. ¿Soy o no soy el Señor del Dominio Carbonell?

—Eres Lord Carbonell —rio Steven, tomando sus manos— Por fin veo esa chispa rebelde.

—Fue culpa de este asunto.

—Tony, antes de que decidas escribirle al Emperador tu alocada idea, quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Consúltalo con Quill.

Tales palabras confundieron al Omega, quien parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿Por…?

—Sólo… hazlo.

Anthony quedó extrañado de semejante petición. Sabía ya por experiencia y un tanto de intuición que Jarvis no le diría mucho, Steven parecía evasivo y definitivamente James era una tumba. Fue chistoso darse cuenta que su mejor posibilidad de aclarar aquel embrollo era con la impetuosa Escarcha, siendo quien gobernaba con puño de acero el palacio, debía estar más que al tanto de las cosas que sucedían, sobre todo si tenían que ver con su niño. Le buscó al día siguiente antes del almuerzo, supervisando las frutas recolectadas de los huertos en un jardín, regañando sirvientes en sus acostumbradas maneras.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno sales a tomar el sol! El sol es bueno. Toma, come esta manzana.

—Señora Escarcha, quisiera abusar de su confianza.

—¡Como siempre! Qué más da. Adelante, entre más rápido mejor. Siempre tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, pero les gusta sumarme tareas por deporte.

—En realidad es una pregunta.

—¿Tengo cara de biblioteca?

—No —Anthony sonrió, ya acostumbrado a sus réplicas— De una mujer que sabe del mundo.

—Adulaciones. Ja. ¡Tú —ella le gritó a un sirviente— ¡No te quedes viendo que esa fruta no va caminar sola a la cocina!

—¿Sabes lo que pasó con James Barnes?

Escarcha detuvo sus regaños unos momentos, girándose para verle. Se limpió sus manos con su mandil, jalándole a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Ya te había notado inquieto por él, joder que si lo había notado. Eres un Omega después de todo, como que se entienden entre ustedes.

—¿Es tan malo su pasado que no pueden permitirle criar a su cachorro?

—Pues sí y no —Escarcha suspiró, rascándose sus cabellos— Es decir, toda esa gente que le huele el trasero al Premier es de reputación dudosa, pero si me lo preguntas son los que sirven para meterse en la mierda y que los demás pasen encima sin ensuciarse. ¿Si me comprendes?

—Sí.

—Ese Omega es uno de ellos, quién iba a decir que Nathaniel Romanoff lo marcaría contra la voluntad de su jodido padre. Sé que el Mariscal se lo tomó a mal, aunque no podía ofenderse tanto, ese Clan no es precisamente el mejor portado, y no lo digo yo —ella sacó una manzana del bolsillo de su mandil que mordió con fuerza, masticando apurada— Pero bueno, la cosa estaba delicada y van y le cuentan al Mariscal lo del príncipe, pues todo se fue al carajo. De por sí su hijo ya le había dicho que se olvidara que le sucediera, peor ahora. Yo digo que ese pelirrojo se hizo malo por rencor. ¿Quién no? Le escupen a su Omega nada más porque el idiota de Quill abrió el hocico de más.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Sí, con un demonio! El Mariscal Romanoff le dijo a Nathaniel que su Omega debía hacer méritos si acaso pensaba en darle algún rango después. La paciencia de Iván no es precisamente la más extensa del imperio y estaba haciendo un milagro inaudito con James porque sabía que el capitán de los Guardianes lo había despreciado. ¡Maldita sea! El Mariscal estuvo presente cuando Quill lo abofeteó y lo llamó una ramera barata. ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar cuando luego su único heredero se lo presenta como consorte? ¡El desastre total! Pero bueno, obstáculo sorteado hasta que ese muchacho tonto dice frente a toda la Corte Imperial que es nada menos que el Príncipe de Spartax.

—Entre Alfas se respetan, lo que diga uno, lo creen los demás —murmuró Anthony, apretando la manzana.

Escarcha se encogió de hombros, terminando la manzana. —Estupideces de tradiciones viejas. Ahora el Mariscal se negó por completo, se queda con el cachorro porque lleva la sangre Romanoff, pero… ningún Alfa Pura Sangre que se precie puede recibir en su Manada a un Omega rechazado. No importa la razón o el momento idiota. De haber sido en privado igual la cosa no hubiera sido tan dura, pero en público… es como si tú sentaras en tu mesa allá en tu torre a los asesinos de los padres de mi niño. ¿Si me entiendes?

—Quill… ¿por qué lo hizo?

—¡Bendita sea la Diosa Madre! ¿Qué no lo sabes, criatura? James y Peter fueron amantes. Peter se largó como siempre lo hace el pedazo de imbécil y cuando regresó traía alacranes en el culo. Apenas vio a James lo abofeteó llamándolo ramera barata y escupió en el suelo. Digamos que había un público generoso cuando eso pasó. Ojalá fueran la mitad de buenos que son esparciendo chismes para otras cosas, maldita sea la madre que los parió. Todo el imperio lo supo, lo peor fue que el Mariscal Romanoff estaba ahí porque precisamente había ido a ver a su retoño.

—Era la palabra de un mercenario, aunque dura, no tenía tantas repercusiones —murmuró Anthony más para sí que para Escarcha, quien negó— Pero siendo la palabra de un príncipe…

—Pobre James. ¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacer algo? Tienes cara de que quieres hacer algo.

—Nombrar a James mi heraldo.

La mujer se ahogó con su propia saliva, carcajeándose luego. —¡Criatura! Eres tan astuto, como tu abuelo. El hijo de perra sabía salirse con la suya. Al menos la mayoría de veces.

—¿Tú crees que el Emperador me conceda eso?

—Bah, lo hará. Solo por llevarle la contraria a todos que le encanta eso. La cosa, chiquillo, es que tengo entendido que eres muy amigo de Peter. ¿Qué va a decir al respecto?

—Es lo mismo que me comentó Steven.

—Hm, ya veo porque me buscaste, pequeño demonio. Puedo llamar a Peter, acá al palacio. Él siempre viene a verme cuando está cerca porque apenas está un pie más lejos y el muy ca…

—¿Lo harías por mí?

—Seguro, sirve que habla mejor con James. Ese cachorro saldrá con cara de limón exprimido de tantas penas que hacen pasar a su madre.

Jarvis no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan, resignado a ayudarle en secreto para que James no lo notara. Anthony se dedicó a escribir su petición, lo mejor posible, como lo haría alguien de su rango. Escarcha no falló en su predicción, haciendo que Peter Quill apareciera casi a la semana, con su típica expresión despreocupada que se borró enseguida que el Omega le habló sobre lo que pretendía hacer, ambos encerrados en un salón que el castaño ya había tomado como su propio estudio. Anthony le mostró la carta final a la que solamente le faltaba su firma.

—¿Entiendes lo que haré?

—¿Por eso me llamó Escarcha? —preguntó Quill muy herido.

—Un día me hablaste de responsabilidades. Que había cosas que hacer, aunque dolieran. ¿Te retractas ahora que se trata de ti?

—No tenías por qué consultarme. Es tu decisión.

—Lo hago porque eres mi amigo. Porque te presentaste en mi contienda para cumplir tu promesa y me ayudaste a salir adelante. Te debo respeto y confianza. Esto hará que James se quede conmigo, que mantenga a su lado a su cachorro… pero estará en el Dominio Carbonell. Un sitio que también te he ofrecido como hogar.

—Sabes, Tony…

—A mí me dejó una herida profunda la muerte de mi padre, la mentira que dijeron alrededor de ella. Todavía hoy me duele comprenderla. La suerte de un cachorro inocente pende de lo que tú decidas. Honraré nuestra amistad si tú no quieres esto. Sí, no sé nada de lo que pasó entre ustedes, si odias o no a los dos. Tampoco soy nadie para juzgarte. O decir que debió ser o no. Te repito tus palabras, bienvenido al mundo real. El mundo donde tus decisiones tienen consecuencias.

—No sabes lo que sentí en esos momentos, él…

—Bien, como dije, voy a respetar nuestra amistad, no te ofenderé si la presencia de James te causa tales conflictos.

Anthony se giró, tomando la carta que iba a echar al fuego de un pebetero. Quill maldijo, corriendo a impedírselo.

—¡No! —el capitán se mesó sus cabellos luego de azotar la carta de vuelta en la mesa— ¡Con un carajo, Tony!

—Ustedes los Alfas no saben lo horroroso que es para un Omega darse cuenta que no importan los rangos o méritos que alcancemos. Basta con que ustedes digan que no valemos para que el resto del mundo piense lo mismo de nosotros. Si Steven me despreciara ahora, correría la misma suerte que James. Ni este collar rojo sería tan castrante como lo sería su rechazo. Este collar va a desaparecer, lo que le hiciste a James nunca lo hará.

—Estoy conteniéndome para no darte un buen puñetazo.

—Sabes que, si lo haces, no saldrás vivo de aquí.

—¡Me equivoqué! ¿Contento? Fueron los celos los que me arrebataron la razón, creí que él… me había sido infiel con Nathaniel. Eran tan unidos. Yo… ¡mierda! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Que le des una oportunidad al cachorro. Tú no tuviste una vida linda, ni yo, ni James. ¿Quieres eso para su hijo solamente porque quieres venganza de ellos?

—Milord —James entró en esos momentos, enterado ya de la llegada de Quill a quien evadió al mirar— Por favor, le pido que no intervenga. Es lo mejor.

—James…

—Él no lo sabía, no sabía lo que iba a causar. Solo fue un error. En tal caso la culpa es mía. Por favor, no quiero ayuda. Así está bien.

Anthony le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a Quill, caminando hacia James.

—Si en lugar de James fuera yo el que estuviera en esta situación, ¿qué harías por mí, Peter?

—Tenías que meterte, ¿no es cierto?

—Milord…

—Responde.

—Manda tu jodida carta, no te molestaré más, Lord Carbonell.

Este rugió, atacando sin más a un desprevenido capitán. En cuestión de minutos, el estudio era un campo de pelea, entre Quill y Anthony, con James buscando separarlos. La mano de Quill alcanzó el cuello de James y una daga llegó al cuello del Alfa cortesía de un recién llegado Nathaniel, quien venía siguiendo los pasos del capitán al notar que se dirigía al mismo sitio donde estaba su Omega. Fue una pelea de dos Alfas, con Anthony protegiendo a James hasta que apareció el Mariscal a poner orden, sujetando a ambos luego de una lluvia de puñetazos bien dados hasta que ninguno de los otros dos tuvo fuerzas ya para hacerle frente.

—Nunca más se les ocurra intentar ponerle un dedo encima a mi Omega —tronó la voz de Steven, mirándolos por turnos— Nunca más se les ocurra iniciar una pelea donde hay un Omega gestando que resulta ser mi protegido, menos si es mi palacio. Tony, llévate a James. Nosotros tres vamos a tener una charla privada ahora que toda la familia está reunida.

Anthony ni siquiera habló, jalando a un sorprendido James fuera, llevándolo consigo hasta sus aposentos donde se encerraron. La esencia dominante del Mariscal prometía sangre y no querían estar en el medio. Hizo que el otro Omega se sentara casi empujándole, quedándose a su lado junto a su mesita de lectura. El poder de un Alfa Pura Sangre enfadado era algo hasta asfixiante. No quiso imaginarse que era varios a la vez. Kang debía ser muy poderoso para no dejarse intimidar por todos ellos.

—Milord, no debió…

—James, debía. Soy la cosa más inútil si no puedo hacer nada por mis hermanos.

James negó. —Se expone demasiado, su vida ya está en riesgo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yo no puedo responderle.

—Supongo que lo sabré en un futuro cercano. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Quiero que te quedes con tu cachorro. Es lo correcto.

—Lord Carbonell, yo no… —James se quedó callado, mirando a la mesita— Un Recetario…

—¿Eh? —Anthony siguió su mirada, notando que se refería al diario de su madre que estaba encima— ¿Recetario? Solo tiene poemas y un mapa del Dominio.

—No son poemas —le corrigió James, alcanzándolo con dedos titubeantes— ¿No lo sabe?

—Creo que no.

—Es… es la fórmula para abrir el poder de la Piedra Arco.

—¿Qué?

James le miró como si no diera crédito al desconocimiento de Anthony sobre aquel tesoro. Le quitó la cubierta al diario, mostrando un lomo partido que abrió, liberando las hojas que no estaban cosidas sino dobladas entre sí, extendiéndolas. Se puso de pie, poniendo a contra luz de la chimenea el enorme plano que se mostró una vez que el calor reveló los dibujos ocultos. Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron de par en par, sobre todo porque la parte central la conocía.

Era lo que su padre había creado. Y Anthony sabía dónde se encontraba.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabías…? ¿James?

—Cuando fui prisionero, buscaban todos los Recetarios. Estaban escondidos por todo el Imperio. Maté inocentes por la información. Él aseguró que todos habían sido destruidos.

—¿Él?

—El Heraldo de Plata —respondió James, notando que Anthony no sabía a qué se refería— Es un hechicero. Solo lo vi una vez, cuando destruyó un Recetario.

Anthony tomó el plano, con el corazón acelerado, doblándolo aprisa hasta dejarlo en su forma normal de un diario de poemas de una princesa.

—¿Los Recetarios pertenecieron a los Carbonell?

—Sí.

—¿Llegaste a enterarte de la ubicación de la Piedra Arco?

James negó. —Muchos la creen desaparecida por la guerra.

—Sí, lo creo. La hubieran usado de tenerla.

—Milord, ningún Recetario funciona porque le hace falta una parte.

—¿Otro plano?

—No, las instrucciones para leerlo. Eso lo descubrió Nathaniel cuando seguimos pistas sobre ellos. Tiene un código que ni siquiera el Hechicero Supremo pudo descifrar. Dijo que no hay… referencias. Aunque exista este Recetario, no sirve sin la clave para entenderlo. ¿Está bien, milord?

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, serás mi heraldo y no quiero que mi heraldo esté diciéndome milord cada minuto.

—¿Qué…?

Anthony le sonrió, contándole a detalle de sus planes al nombrarlo su mano derecha, para calmar al otro Omega como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Nadie podía entender cómo estaba escrito aquel plano porque era un juego inventado nada menos que por Howard Stark. Sus dudas sobre por qué su abuelo no había llamado antes a su padre fueron resueltas. Primero habían trabajado en esos Recetarios, luego en el mecanismo de seguridad para la Piedra Arco. Todo lo habían separado seguramente por el temor a ser descubiertos. Y para que nadie sospechara del trabajo de un hombre poco conocido como Howard Stark con el respetado Príncipe Carbonell, lo hizo pasar por un inventor que llamó al enterarse de que hacía ingenios únicos, pidiendo uno para el Memorial de su esposa.

El joven lord necesitó sentarse unos momentos.

Ya sabía dónde estaba la Piedra Arco.


	10. Carta de un capitán

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo X.**

**Carta de un capitán.**

_Do you want the truth or something beautiful?_  
Just close your eyes and make believe  
Do you want the truth or something beautiful?

_I am happy to deceive you_

Do you want the truth or something beautiful?, Paloma Faith.

Anthony contó los minutos que tomó poder volver con Steven porque deseaba hablarle de lo que había descubierto, o al menos la parte que comprendía. Estaba tan emocionado que el asunto de Quill, James y Nathaniel se le olvidó hasta que salió a buscar la Mariscal, quien estaba en la entrada del palacio mirando hacia el camino por el que había desaparecido el capitán de los Guardianes. Anthony frunció su ceño, no creyendo que se hubiera marchado así nada más, pero su Alfa le miró, con un dejo de tristeza acariciando una de sus mejillas con un roce de sus garras antes de entregarle una carta en las manos, girándose para volver dentro. El castaño se quedó perplejo, no comprendiendo aquel gesto y notando que tenía una carta apurada de parte de Peter Quill. Regresó a su recámara donde la leyó a solas, con una expresión que fue cambiando conforme sus ojos bajaban por las líneas de tinta negra.

_“Lord Carbonell... no, Tony._

_Escudándome en mi descaro habitual, ni siquiera voy a disculparme por irme precipitadamente luego de que nos dejaras con el Mariscal Rogers. Y espero que esta misiva sea suficiente para que no intentes hacerme volver con nuevos trucos… eso suponiendo que para este punto no estés tan molesto conmigo, planeando ya cómo cobrármelas. Después de todo, por mis palabras… soy el villano de esta historia. Mi propia historia._

_No creo nunca que este tema pueda abordarlo con el temple que debería, de lo que pasó entre nosotros tres. Al menos desde mi punto de vista. Porque, aunque pienso que escribí esto con la cabeza fría, se nota que no es así. Lo sé._

_Te conté que fui condenado en Nova y perdonado por el simple hecho de tener sangre real, un dato que el mismo Emperador sugirió esconder por el bien de evitar una guerra contra Spartax y de paso, aprovechar mis raras habilidades; no mañas aclaro, como ladrón escurridizo. Por eso no era extraño, que luego de ese trato por mi vida; fuera llamado para tratar misiones especiales del Premier y sus avecillas._

_Tenía dieciséis años y era como tú, puede que peor. Rebelde, descarado, coqueto. La información era muy importante, me lo advirtieron. Y eso que mis dos anteriores encargos con ellos lo cumplí espléndidamente con explosiones inolvidables. Pero eso da igual ahora. Retomando. Un encargo especial, del Hechicero Supremo. Fue cuando lo conocí a él. James Barnes. Un Omega como ningún otro._

_Cuando dicen que la primera impresión importa, lo hace. Nos peleamos hasta ya no poder más, ambos caídos en un callejón oscuro sin recordar siquiera qué era lo que inició la discusión o por qué estábamos molestos. Con la ropa sucia, los nudillos llenos de sangre y jadeando con alguna que otra mueca de dolor por los moretones en el resto del cuerpo._

_Luego esos ojos azul grisáceo me observaron con una sonrisa torcida y mi vida cambió por completo. Me enamoré… por primera y única vez._

_Conquistarlo no fue fácil. No con su forma de ser, su pasado en el bando equivocado; esto deberás preguntárselo personalmente. Yo solo diré que era reservado, desconfiado, terco, mortal con sus cuchillos, pero no por nada soy Star Lord… Un cielo de posibilidades infinitas existe. Le canté, escribí poemas que ni rimaban, pero eran graciosos, le traje regalos únicos y cada día le gritaba un piropo sin importar cuán mal me mirara y que los que nos rodeaban susurraran escandalizados por mis maneras. Hasta que finalmente me dio una oportunidad, - acepto que sin duda harto de mí- y sí, estábamos juntos oficialmente._

_Dos años que no fueron fáciles, pero valieron malditamente la pena, al punto que cuando se acercó mi mayoría de edad, mi madurez; formalizar era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Iba a proponérselo, practiqué con los Guardianes mejorando mi discurso y balbuceo nervioso… pero entonces llegaron ellos. Lord Iván Romanoff y su heredero._

_No sé si conoces la fama de su clan. Cuando nos avisaron que su uniría a las líneas de Premier, supuse que era por eso. Pero con el tiempo aún seguía ahí, Tony. Un Alfa Sangre Pura… futuro Mariscal… haciendo trabajo sucio sin rechistar. ¿Quién querría manchar su nombre así, voluntariamente? Muy raro. Entonces lo vi junto a James. Su amistad podía verse inocente a los ojos de cualquiera, y al inicio lo fue para mí; pero conforme más unidos se volvían más me inquieté. Se lo susurré a Copo una noche que me armé de valor y lo tenía en mis brazos. Me llamó idiota, desechándolo con nuevos besos y caricias cálidas que estremecían todo mi ser; pero mi instinto insistía que existía algo más en la mirada de ese rábano del demonio._

_De pronto, mi padre me llamó a que regresara a su lado; sin excepción a escapar como otras veces que burlé a su Guardia... y como nadie sabía de mi condición de Príncipe por el decreto de Su Majestad Richards, solo empaqué y me fui. La culpa me carcomía a con cada paso dado más lejos, mientras el alivio apagaba los miedos y las inseguridades que durante meses convivían permanente conmigo. Haciéndome sentir tan libre… No era consciente que tras de mí corrían ciertos rumores tampoco, de que debería buscar algo mejor como compañero si bien era cierto era un simple Alfa según la corte; mi servicio aludía, podría ofrecerme algo mejor._

_Asumí que James pensaría que era otra misión, como tantas otras. Ahora veo que fue un error, debí romper mi palabra, mi trato por él. Más aquí es donde el cruel juego sin fin te hace preguntarte, ¿qué habría pasado sí...?_

_Gracias a la Diosa Madre o no, depende de cómo lo veas realmente, ni tres días de la estupidez de la Corte Spartax necesité cuando reaccioné. Corriendo de vuelta a donde verdaderamente pertenecía, decidido a ponerle un fin a todas las dudas, y al final de aquella conversación mental que cree en mi cabeza, le diría. Era el más valioso tesoro que me encontró, a mí y quería que fuera aún mejor uniéndonos con la marca, formando una familia. Pero..._

_Ya te dije que me equivoqué…. y me arrepiento, lo he hecho durante diez años. Cada palabra dicha con rabia desde mi dolor, de regresar para verlo una vez más con; él en el cuchitril que llamábamos casa, hogar. Ese aroma ajeno muy tenue en su ropa, en su piel. Él no creyó mis palabras de esa noche, las descartó en nuestra cama mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro; y ahora frente mí, creía tener las pruebas de su traición al amor que juraba tenerme. Frente a propios y extraños, sin pensar cegado por lo celos y dolor de un lazo roto, un joven corazón destrozado… Lo golpeé y grité… Traidor… mentiroso… ramera cualquiera… No maté a la Araña Roja porque Yondu intervino alejándome de ahí, con ayuda de Rocket y Drax._

_Luego ya fue tarde. Se marchó y quien lo consoló fue el mismo que se había metido entre ambos. Ganó Tony… todo lo que yo un día desee, escapó entre mis dedos como agua._

_Me recordaste lo que te dije la vez que Jarvis llamó por mí cuando perdiste tu ánimo por tu padre. La vida es una perra que te enseña lecciones que no quieres. Es realmente tentador solo apagarte y dejarte vencer. Hay más en este mundo que ti mismo. Envía esa carta de petición al Emperador, tienes razón en una cosa, el cachorro es inocente y merece algo mejor que lo que tú y yo tuvimos. Sin duda él será un buen heraldo para ti._

_Creo que de esto no tengo nada más que añadir._

_Puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites, jamás te daré la espalda; como amigo, no como Capitán de los Guardianes. Lejos de ahí, no pidas más… puedo, pero elijo no querer seguir más viéndolo o sabiendo de él. La herida nunca ha cerrado y al menos esa elección está en mis manos._

_-Peter Quill-_

_P.D. Cuídate… el último rastro que seguí, no sé quiénes eran aún; pero estoy seguro tenía que ver contigo. Iba a informártelo de frente, aunque varios decidieron que no debía, más debes estar atento y en la oscuridad no se puede._

_Y dile a Escarcha que eso no se hace, para la próxima deberá hacerme el doble de sus panecillos de estrellas.”_

Para cuando fue la hora de la cena, Anthony no quiso salir de su recámara, ni a la mañana siguiente o para el almuerzo. Todo se había caído a su alrededor como si ese hermoso palacio se hiciera añicos quedando solamente polvo flotando en el aire. Lloró con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre la carta, dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido por dejarse llevar por la idea de ser solidario con otro Omega en problemas como él, por creerse un Lord Carbonell que podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana sin fijarse si estaba haciendo daño a alguien más. Había presumido de tener una inteligencia que pudiera ver lo que otros no y se había cegado ante la primera contrariedad que se presentó. Ahora tenía un amigo perdido por haber dicho palabras sin pensarlas bien.

—Tony, dime que estás bien. Tienes a todos preocupados —Steven tocó a su puerta, bien pudiendo abrirse paso dado que era su palacio, respetando, sin embargo, la privacidad de su Omega.

Uno que abrió las puertas y se refugió entre sus brazos con sus ojos hinchados por llorar tanto. El Mariscal entendió su sentimiento al ver la carta en el suelo donde se había quedado tumbado todo ese tiempo. Con un gesto de su mirada, le hizo saber a Escarcha que necesitaba de algunos postres para levantar el ánimo del castaño. Las lecciones con James se detuvieron, por lo que ese Omega sospechó que algo malo había ocurrido, algo que tenía que ver con él. Nathaniel fue llamado por el Premier, dejándolo bajo la protección de Lord Rogers, paseándose siempre a solas y a escondidas de los demás. James se topó por accidente con Anthony en la biblioteca cuando decidió esconderse ahí. El joven lord no estaba leyendo, simplemente estaba sentado en un banquito mirando los estantes sin hacer nada, con la mirada abatida. Anthony se percató de su presencia, volviendo de pronto su rostro a James quien hizo una reverencia a punto de marcharse.

—Espera —el tono de voz de Anthony fue duro— Quiero saber algo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué permitiste que Nathaniel se te acercara en ausencia de Peter?

James parpadeó, sorprendido, quedándose quieto unos momentos y luego caminando hacia Anthony para hablar casi en susurros.

—Fue el único que me defendió.

—¿De qué?

—No ser atacado —James desvió su mirada, apretando sus puños— Ya desde entonces decían que el capitán de los Guardianes se había fastidiado de mí, y podían usarme, por lo tanto. Nathaniel no lo permitió, ni siquiera si ese comentario viniera de alguno de sus parientes.

—¿Y ya pensabas en dejar a Peter por él?

—Milord…

—¡Respóndeme! ¡Quiero respuestas, James!

Este tragó saliva, encogiéndose un poco. Anthony miró al alto techo de la biblioteca, bajando su mirada y tallándose el rostro.

—No… no quise gritarte. Solo quiero saber, me lo merezco porque acabo de lastimar a mi primer gran amigo, quien creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y quien me ayudó a salir adelante. Y lo hice por defenderte a ti. Así que creo que estoy en la posición de hacer preguntas y escuchar respuestas sinceras.

James se quedó callado de nuevo un largo tiempo, con la vista clavada en el suelo de madera con la poca luz que entraba por entre los anaqueles iluminando su figura agazapada.

—Yo amé a Peter, incluso cuando él me humilló frente a todos. Nunca pude odiarlo, pero lo que hizo fue lo que me había jurado por su amor jamás hacer. Le creí como todos los demás, un Alfa que solamente buscó el consuelo de un Omega al que luego desechó para ir tras algo mejor. Yo quería decirle, explicarle que Nathaniel estaba solamente protegiéndome porque no importaba si yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, si jamás dejaba que me tocaran… ellos eran más, y jamás se cansaban de hacerlo —James jaló aire, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, por su tono de voz, Anthony se dio cuenta que estaba resistiendo llorar— Yo no valgo la amistad que Lord Carbonell tenga con el capitán de los Guardianes. Mi suerte está echada, mis errores vienen a reclamar justicia. Así es como deben ser las cosas.

—Di mi palabra de proteger a tu cachorro y eso haré, no he cambiado de pensamiento.

—Es mejor que no, milord. Peter hizo bien en despreciarme, nunca estuve a su altura. Tal vez por eso Nathaniel y yo nos entendemos bien. A ninguno de los dos jamás nunca nos abrigarán, nos aceptarán en una familia. Elegimos ese camino sin pensar que un día alguien más pagaría por ello. La Diosa Madre no se equivoca, Lord Carbonell. Su justicia es letal y certera. No tiene por qué defenderme si tal cosa lo ha puesto así, si ha perdido a su mejor amigo. Yo no valgo…

—¡No! —Anthony se puso de pie, furioso— ¡He dicho que no!

Estuvo a nada de darle una bofetada a James, deteniéndose por el aroma que llegó a su nariz. Un Omega aterrado, herido que tenía un profundo miedo por su cachorro. La mano en el aire de Anthony se cerró en un puño, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

—James, ¿por qué no le dijiste después?

—Cuando se es más joven no se es tan prudente, milord. Y el lazo roto era demasiado para mí. Preferí ser solamente el sirviente del Premier hasta que cayera de cansancio para no sentir. Hasta que no hubo más lágrimas ni más noches sintiendo que moriría. Cuando pasó, el único que permaneció a mi lado fue Nathaniel, sin pedirme nada —James levantó su mirada, con lágrimas en sus ojos— Sé lo que es él, Lord Carbonell, pero nunca me mancilló ni me pidió algo que fuese en contra de mi voluntad. Nunca. Fue el único que recordó mi cumpleaños y me regaló una rosa roja en pleno campo de batalla, luego de Peter, el cariño de Nathaniel sanó las heridas con las que me quedé. Pero, ¿qué le importa a usted? Algo ha cambiado, y una vez más he perdido. Disculpe si ya no quiero volver a vivir eso, prefiero esto, donde nadie me ve ni me molesta, donde no soy nadie, salvo para Nathaniel. Un príncipe y un lord son demasiado…

Anthony lo abofeteó, gruñó y luego cayó de rodillas, abrazando por el cuello al otro Omega con lágrimas renovadas.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué clase de orgullo vas a enseñarle a tu cachorro con esos pensamientos?

—… milord…

—No he cambiado de opinión, ya te lo dije. Pero si hay cosas que debes saber… no ahora porque ya no puedo más. Solo deja de ser tan idiota —Anthony sollozó— Porque te considero mi amigo… no me preguntes por qué o cómo sucedió, hay veces que ni yo mismo me entiendo. Si Steven te ha protegido es porque ha visto algo bueno en ti, así que deja de pensar sobre tu persona de esa manera. No vas a criar a un cachorro con semejante percepción de ti. Tiene que verte como yo te conocí: feroz, indomable, orgulloso… ¿entendido?

—Tony…

—Ya me las arreglaré con Peter, eso es mi asunto. Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, eres mi heraldo.

—Lord Carbonell hace demasiado por desconocidos.

—Es un toque Stark… —Anthony se separó, sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando su rostro— Porque primero soy un Stark antes que Carbonell.

—Hablo de corazón cuando digo que no me gustan esas lágrimas causadas por mi situación.

—Ni a mí, así que vamos a hacer cosas para cambiar eso, ¿qué te parece?

—Estás arrodillado como yo, eso no es correcto.

—James, cierra la boca.

Las lecciones volvieron, Steven estuvo más relajado al ver que la relación entre Anthony y James volvió a la normalidad, un poco ayudados por los postres que Escarcha hizo para ambos. Consentir Omegas era algo que se le daba bien a la alocada mujer. Anthony decidió que le mostraría la carta a James después que naciera el cachorro, era una revelación demasiado fuerte y aunque el guerrero tuviera un temple admirable, exponer su salud era un límite ya para el joven lord.

—Estás creciendo —le dijo Steven en uno de esos paseos que se estaban volviendo rutinarios entre ellos, a solas, por el hermoso jardín de rosas que perteneciera a Lady Sarah.

—Es algo natural.

El Mariscal rio. —Me refiero a tu corazón. Se hace más fuerte.

—No pienso abandonar al cachorro, Steven, pero… tampoco es que puedo abrir las puertas al Alfa Romanoff.

—Y tienes esa inclinación a pensar demasiado en el futuro. Primero deben pasar otras cosas, Tony.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Tal vez nuestra ceremonia de compromiso?

Con todo lo sucedido, Anthony había olvidado eso. Una fiesta de tres días donde pasarían honrando a la Diosa Madre, a cada Clan del Imperio para sellar su compromiso. Por fin conocería todas las casas que servían leales a los Rogers, el resto de los parientes de Steven y claro, recibir esa argolla en su muñeca con el emblema del Mariscal como símbolo de su promesa de matrimonio. Janet Van Dyne llegó para sus atuendos, en esa manía suya de obsesionarse con hacerlo vestir trajes complicados que, según la joven, resaltaban más sus atributos. Las visitas comenzaron a circular por el palacio, haciendo repelar a Escarcha cuya emoción no pudo ser ocultada entre maldiciones o rabietas.

Anthony le había prohibido tajantemente a James esconderse, ordenándole siempre quedarse a su lado como su heraldo. La carta fue enviada, con un suspiro del Omega al firmar, mirando la carta del capitán a un lado antes de imprimir el sello sobre el papel y enviarlo a la capital. Las lecciones por fin terminaron, porque James ya no fue apto para tales ejercicios, empezando a mostrar un vientre redondeado que Lady Van Dyne hizo ver con los mantos que también le consiguió. Anthony llegó a preguntarse quién ganaría de poner en competencia de mando a Escarcha y a Janet. Un duelo que seguramente daría mucho que hablar, por tan singulares damas.

—¿James?

—Milo… Tony.

—Al fin —sonrió este— ¿Qué se siente? Tener un cachorro.

—Es un sentimiento sin igual —James acarició su vientre, ambos sentados en una banca afuera en uno de los balcones privados de Anthony— Miedo y felicidad juntos. Esperanza.

—Sin duda será un cachorro muy fuerte —el joven palmeó el vientre de James— Tiene mucho de donde sacar fortaleza.

—Que sea buena persona. Solo eso quiero. Como el Mariscal Rogers.

—Juraría que pondrías a Nathaniel como ejemplo.

—Mi Alfa es maravilloso a mis ojos, sin duda, pero mi cariño no me ciega a la realidad. Quiero que mi cachorro sea alguien que inspire lo que inspira el Mariscal.

—Nos aseguraremos que así sea —Anthony se mordió un labio, removiéndose en su lugar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quisiera saber… em… cómo fue… hacerlo.

James le miró un poco, riendo bajito. —Creo que sabes cómo se hacen los cachorros.

—Sí bueno, hasta en la biblioteca hay compendios sobre el tema. Pero eso no dice… cómo se siente.

—Creo que eres todavía joven para ello.

—Claro, tú eres tan viejo.

—Tengo el extraño presentimiento que mis palabras pueden desencadenar algo que no estoy seguro querer que suceda.

—Haces demasiado alboroto por una pregunta sencilla.

—Que una mente hambrienta como la tuya puede convertir en toda una epopeya.

—Vamos, James.

Este tomó aire, con sus manos sobre su vientre y sonriendo apenas.

—Fue lindo, esperamos por mi Celo. Nathaniel me llevó a la costa sur, una villa de un amigo de su familia que nos dio abrigo para pasar esa temporada… Tony, no creo…

—Te ordeno no detenerte.

—Es una sensación increíble cuando un Alfa te anuda, teniéndote cariño, quiero decir. Puedes sentir como todo encaja en tu vida, sentir como lo eres todo para él —James miró a un atentísimo Anthony, rodando sus ojos y tosiendo un poco— Hay un poco de dolor por el Nudo, pero es más molestia en sí. Nathaniel es muy cuidadoso conmigo. Y me gusta cuanto puede consentirme luego de quedar unidos, recibir sus besos o escuchar sus promesas de amor mientras… su semilla se queda en mí.

—¿Pudiste sentirlo? Es decir, ¿notar cómo te preñaba?

—Claro.

—Siempre dicen que los Omegas ni siquiera lo notan, que solo quieren estar empalados.

—Vaya lenguaje.

—Señor guerrero rechazado, ilústrame en una mejor descripción.

James abrió su boca, pero se quedó callado luego. —No lo sé. Carezco de esa educación.

—No se trata de educación, es la verdad. ¿Y cómo fue saber que realmente había un cachorro?

—Fue Nathaniel quien se dio cuenta. Estábamos peleando… y de pronto comenzó…

—¿Ajá?

—Se puso muy violento, abriéndose paso hacia mí. Me cargó y me llevó lejos de la pelea. Yo también noté un cambio en su esencia. Su aroma se hizo diferente, más protector.

—¿Pasar un Celo con tu Alfa es así de bueno?

—Depende el Alfa, Tony. No todos son tan considerados con sus Omegas.

—Sé que Steven me trataría muy bien.

—En unos cuantos años más, sí.

—James.

—Tony.

—No seas hipócrita.

—Fueron circunstancias diferentes y lo sabía, has comenzado.

—¿Qué he comenzado, según tú?

—Quieres saltarle encima al Mariscal.

—Claro que no.

—Mírame a los ojos y di que no es cierto.

Anthony se giró para verle, quedándose callado. James bufó divertido al verlo ponerse de pie ofendido, gruñendo bajito.

—Solo es curiosidad.

—Una que hará que camines a la recámara de tu Alfa.

—Que no.

—Ya lo veremos.

Anthony se aprendió montañas de nombres para la fiesta, ensayando con ayuda de Jarvis los saludos, reverencias o palabras adecuadas acorde a los rangos. Se probó decenas de telas, joyas, vio sus cabellos ser arreglados de diferentes maneras hasta que la combinación perfecta al fin llegó con la aprobación de Lady Janet, encantada de ayudar con las decoraciones. Rosetones de flores azules, rojas y amarillas envueltas en listones negros con borde plateado. Los banderines Rogers y Carbonell volvieron a estar juntos como en antaño, con las puertas del palacio abiertas de par en par al recibir a las casas sirvientes en el Dominio, invitados y caravanas de regalos.

La fiesta se alargó, para sorpresa del Omega, que no pudo creer que todos esos Alfas, esos nobles de cabellos rubios como el oro y ojos azules tuvieran tantas ganas de celebrar. Escarcha comentó que, desde la muerte de Lady Margaret, jamás volvieron a realizarse festejos algunos en el palacio, solamente las ceremonias rituales a la Diosa Madre. Muy privadas. Por fin volvía la alegría y por ello la música, el baile como la comida duraron dos días más. Anthony terminó molido, no queriendo levantarse al otro día, menos porque deseaba borrar de su mente algo que había visto y que había despertado algo en él que sabía tenía un nombre y cuerpo real.

Para el cuarto día de la fiesta, que se realizó en el jardín principal, entre farolas y velas por doquier, el joven Omega se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su heraldo. Creyendo que se había escondido para no ser objeto de miradas, Anthony fue a buscarle. Lo encontró en la armería, pero no estaba solo. Al parecer, Nathaniel Romanoff había hecho un viaje de ida y vuelta para verle. La presencia oculta de ese Alfa no fue lo que inquietó al castaño, sino lo que sus ojos vieron. No estaba ajeno a la manera en cómo eran usados los Omegas en las Tierras Yermas, más de una vez vio cómo eran abusados por uno o más a plena vista sin que nadie hiciera algo, porque era común que sucediera.

Sin embargo, ver a James con Nathaniel, esas piernas apretarse alrededor de unas caderas empujando por debajo de sus mantos atrapados entre sus cuerpos y los gemidos de placer de aquel Omega, fue una imagen que Anthony grabó en su mente. No pudo apartar sus ojos de ellos, las mejillas rojizas de James murmurando el nombre de su Alfa, las manos de este cargándole al tenerlo contra la pared, lamiendo su cuello que había mordido y riendo al decir algo que hizo sonreír a su heraldo de una forma que nunca lo había visto hacerlo. No era igual a las Tierras Yermas, donde solo había gritos de dolor, burlas y aromas mezclados con orines, suciedad y abandono. Aquella pareja olía a cariño, seguridad, familia.

Y otras cosas que hicieron sentir extraño al joven Omega.

No le dijo nada a James, porque Nathaniel desapareció tan discreto como llegó, menos sobre ese asunto que no le concernía tampoco. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, pero en lugar de unos cabellos rojos veía unos rubios, en lugar del rostro de su heraldo, estaba el suyo. Más de una vez, Anthony se encontró mirando a Steven, recorriendo su cuerpo a detalle, especialmente su entrepierna, preguntándose qué sentiría si el Mariscal de pronto lo estampaba contra una pared, levantaba sus mantos y le embestía como el pelirrojo lo hubiera hecho con su Omega. Anthony miraba su pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, una fina banda de oro con estrellas tachonadas y un par de alas envolviendo un rubí. Era formalmente el prometido de Lord Rogers, las dos casas se unirían cuando se cumpliera su tiempo de compromiso, permitiendo que su cuerpo madurara lo suficiente para darle cachorros a su Alfa.

—Que si me dieran una maldita corona por cada vez que suspiras por el pene de mi niño, sería yo la jodida emperatriz del mundo —le dijo un día Escarcha, tomando turno con Jarvis en su baño.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Conozco esa mirada, ya no quieres solo besos en la frente o en tu mejilla. Ni que mi niño te tome solamente de la mano.

—Escarcha…

—Te voy a dar un muy mal consejo, está bien que lo quieras, ya estás en edad de vivir esas cosas. Pero no en tus Celos. Estás joven todavía y yo aun no me hago a la idea de que los pasillos de este palacio van a llenarse de críos que no obedecen órdenes, corriendo en calzones.

Anthony se sonrojó con fuerza. —No es así…

—Soy vieja, no idiota. Te lo comes con la mirada, y vas a comenzar a apestar todo con ese deseo, así que sucederá lo que tiene que suceder cuando un Omega quiere que su Alfa lo estampe contra la cama hasta que deje rayadas las paredes.

—Cielos, Escarcha…

Ella le miró, alzando sus cejas y envolviéndolo con una toalla esponjada.

—¿O me dirás que nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza que vas a tener metido el pene de cierto Mariscal entre las piernas?

—Puesto de esa manera…

—Deja de ponerte de colores, te quiero mucho porque eres un niño lindo que sabe meterse en buenos problemas que me divierten. Maldita sea que lo hacen. Quizá es sentimiento de vieja porque has alcanzado la edad de ensuciar muebles y jardines con tu felicidad.

—¡Escarcha! ¡Por la Diosa Madre!

—¿Qué? ¿Te salen pétalos de rosas por el trasero?

—…

—Y por si te interesa, mi niño ya lo notó. Así que no será inmune a tus encantos.


	11. A través del mundo

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XI.**

**A través del mundo.**

_Words are flowing out  
Like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

Across the universe, The Beatles.

Dentro del bar el escándalo era todo lo opuesto a lo que Peter Quill sentía por dentro, sentado en una esquina de una larga mesa de madera que sus compañeros Guardianes ya habían abandonado, unos por perseguir a la doncella que repartía las cervezas, otros por buscar otro plato de comida más generoso o simplemente dar una moneda al bardo en turno que estuviera cerca. Afortunadamente el Premier no los había llamado, dejándolos celebrar que habían concluido su cacería con éxito, no más amenazas para el Imperio ni sus lobos consentidos. El Alfa suspiró, mirando aquel tarro vacío bailoteando entre sus manos, perdido en el dolor en su pecho que la súbita pelea que se dio, entre carcajadas de otros comensales y los gritos de mujeres animando a los contendientes.

—Eres difícil de localizar, capitán.

Peter levantó su mirada al escuchar la voz del Mariscal Odinson, enfundado en una armadura simple de cuero con una capa de cuello peludo cubriendo sus anchos hombros con sus cabellos sueltos sobre aquel pelaje, con algunas trenzas delgadas decoradas con símbolos de su Clan.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, milord?

El Cambia Formas tomó asiento frente a él, dejando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Huiste luego de verte en tu habitación.

—En realidad me llamó un amigo.

—Debió ser una visita apurada porque has vuelto demasiado pronto. ¿O el Premier les ha dado otra misión?

—¿Puedo saber porque al Mariscal le interesa tanto mi vida?

—¿Por qué no? —este ladeó su rostro observándole.

El capitán suspiró, haciendo a un lado el tarro, apoyándose en sus codos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia el otro Alfa.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Qué duerma contigo a sabiendas que eso está prohibido? Bien, dame unos minutos y subiré a mi habitación para que hagas lo que quieras.

Una mano fuerte le detuvo de ponerse de pie. —Algo te ha sucedido.

—Igual te digo, no soy un Omega, Mariscal. Pero si deseas que…

—Ven.

A regañadientes, Peter fue jalado fuera del bar a la parte trasera donde descansaban los caballos y los lobos del Mariscal, que levantaron su cabeza al escucharlos acercarse.

—Es cierto lo que afirmas —comenzó Odinson— Yo mejor que nadie sabe de las leyes que nos rigen, de lo que la naturaleza dicta. Si me he atrevido a tocar tus labios no fue para burlarme de ti.

—Ah, ¿no? Porque es algo natural que suceda en mi vida.

—Ven —repitió el Mariscal, tomando su caballo y animando a Quill a hacer lo mismo.

No tenía ganas de pelear o reclamar, así que el capitán simplemente siguió el galope de aquel Cambia Formas hasta que se perdieron en otra parte más húmeda del bosque, cerca de un río que caía sobre rocas lisas por el paso del tiempo y el agua. Peter se preparó para lo que sucediera, el Mariscal apestaba a deseo, por él. Su Alfa interno gritaba por pelear ante el insulto, una ira que no alcanzaba a la tristeza que en esos momentos le inundaba, robándole el ánimo que anteriormente tuviera para repelar o juguetear como antes de visitar el Dominio Rogers. En su mente, Lord Carbonell y sus protegidos estaban celebrando, preparándose para volver a sus tierras con alegría. Una vez más, una mano lo hizo respingar al verla demasiado cerca de su rostro, a punto de tomar su mentón. Gruñó sin poder evitarlo, mirando al Mariscal quien le sonrió con tranquilidad con esos ojos azules brillando a la luz de la luna.

—Aún queda fuego en ti. Eso es bueno.

—Lord Odinson, quisiera que se dejara de juegos. No estoy de humor.

—Si cabalgas recto en esta dirección, llegas a mi Dominio.

—Eso lo sé.

—¿Realmente lo sabes?

—Sí.

—No quiero que lo olvides nunca.

—Mariscal, recuerda que somos los Guardianes, todos los caminos del Imperio son nuestros caminos.

—No le hablo al capitán, le hablo a Peter Quill.

Este torció su boca. —¿Para qué?

—En mi Dominio, nadie habrá de clavarte daga de dolor alguna que apague la chispa que vive en ti.

—Por última jodida vez, soy un Alfa. No quiero cortejos, no quiero halagos ni necesito que estés atrás de mí como si fuera alguien que necesita protección. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? Adelante. No puedo tener más deshonras en mi vida.

—Mentiría diciendo que no te deseo —asintió Odinson— Pero no te haría semejante cosa.

—¿Por qué no? Soy el villano de la historia.

—¿De qué historia?

—¿Importa?

—A mí sí.

—Tú… ¿qué haces?

Peter abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que el Mariscal sacaba una daga de su cinto y cortaba su palma izquierda, atrapando su muñeca derecha para dejar esas gotas de sangre lobuna sobre su mano, cerrándola luego.

—Juro por la sangre derramada que estoy consciente de lo que significa posar mis ojos en un igual, que está en contra de la naturaleza y de todo lo conocido, por ello abro mi corazón a la Diosa Madre para frenar su ira sobre mí a causa de este sentimiento que sigue creciendo pese a mi voluntad. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, que seas parte de mi vida. Que caminemos juntos y compartamos los años de vida que la Diosa Madre nos otorgue. Yo sé que esto implica perderlo todo, no me importa. Tronos y títulos son huecos, carentes de sentido cuando tu figura aparece en mi mente.

—¡Odinson…!

—Llámame por mi nombre, que es Thor.

El capitán zafó su mano, sacudiéndola como si con ello pudiera borrar aquel juramento indecente, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes.

—¿Qué haces?

—Algo que calme a tu corazón.

—Gracias, estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás.

—Bien…. Thor —Quill tosió un poco, tomando las riendas con una voz insegura— ¡Soy un Alfa, maldita sea! ¡Y estoy bien solo!

Sus palabras siguientes se quedaron en el aire al ver la mirada determinada del Mariscal. Azuzó a su caballo para volver al bar y encerrarse en su habitación donde gritó, pateó y luego abandonó, tomando de nuevo su caballo, apenas si dejando un recado con Drax de su partida. Necesitaba poner una distancia considerable entre los idiotas en su vida y él, así que no paró hasta tocar las costas del Este y navegar hasta llegar al Imperio de Genosha. Un clima más seco con valles rocosos y oasis con aromas de incienso combinados con flores exóticas le distrajo lo suficiente en el viaje al interior, llegando hasta una ciudad enterrada en el corazón de unas montañas, hecha de la piedra misma. No era precisamente el lugar más honesto de aquel reino, y era lo que buscaba pues solamente ahí encontró un par de mujeres que calentaron su cama, aliviando la comezón en su cuerpo.

Cuando despertó, se encontró solo, desnudo sobre una cama redonda con el viento seco entrando por los arcos de las ventanas cubiertas por telares finos. Quill abrió un ojo, tallándose otro, tratando de alcanzar una copa que estaba ligeramente más lejos de sus dedos. Gruñó al no poder tocar la mesita donde estaba, volviendo a estirarse al quedar boca abajo, sobre cojines y sábanas revueltas con el perfume de aquellas dos Betas aun presente en ellas. Entrecerró sus ojos, con una media sonrisa. Su mano recibió una copa que estaba al menos una mano más lejos, lo que lo despertó al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Hasta ese momento, se percató de un aroma más suave que se reveló en una esquina, un par de ojos divertidos le observaban a través de un velo decorado con bordados de oro y diminutos pendientes colgando de sus bordes translúcidos.

—¡Mierda…!

El capitán saltó de la cama, tirando la copa a un lado e hincando una rodilla en la enorme alfombra, ocultando su desnudez con ambas manos y su cabeza inclinada.

—Su Majestad.

—De saber que el Príncipe de Spartax nos visitaría, hubiera enviado una comitiva.

—Yo… solo estoy de paso, Su Majestad.

—Como todos en esta vida.

La figura se puso de pie, sus mantos ligeros meciéndose al ritmo de sus pasos suaves. Quill cerró sus ojos cuando el Omega del Emperador de Genosha quedó frente a él, posando una mano sobre su cabellera.

—Tu mente es una tormenta en el océano, capitán.

—Lo de siempre, Su Majestad.

—Huir no siempre arregla todo, Peter.

—Me ha funcionado siempre.

—Creo que no. Anda, toma tus ropas, iremos a otro lugar más discreto.

—Su Majestad.

Guerreros leales a los emperadores de Genosha habían trabajado con los Guardianes en tiempos pasados, una alianza contra Kang. Eso le había ganado el conocerlos, haciendo amistad con el consorte del Emperador Erik, el Omega Charles del Clan Xavier. Al igual que Tony, tenía sangre de lobo, que le otorgaba ciertos dones que ningún otro Omega tuviera, como leer mentes o mover objetos a su voluntad por nombrar algunas habilidades. Si bien Erik Lensherr no lo tenía en tal alta estima, Charles era un asunto diferente. Más de uno afirmaba en secreto que era este y no Erik quien realmente gobernaba Genosha. La libertad de movimiento y de acciones de Charles lo confirmaba.

—Realmente tu visita no era necesaria.

—Yo creo que sí —sonrió Charles, cubriéndose con un manto sencillo al salir de aquel burdel, guiando al capitán por los callejones disparejos de la ciudad de piedra— Estás perdido.

—… quizá.

—Y es algo importante. Algo del pasado del que depende tu futuro.

—¿Si te he dicho el miedo que me dan tus poderes?

Charles sonrió. —Eso no es lo que piensas de Lord Carbonell.

—Oye…

—Es curioso que tenga los mismos ojos de su abuelo, quien a su vez tenía los mismos ojos de su ancestro Carbón.

—Y su actitud.

—Todavía es un cachorro, no se ha visto lo que es capaz de lograr.

—¿Sientes curiosidad por él, Charles? ¿O celos? —bromeó Quill.

—Temor, diría yo, todo lo que ha hecho Richards por mantenerlo a salvo habla que sospecha lo mismo que yo sobre Anthony Edward Stark.

—¿No sería mejor hablarlo en una habitación privada? —preguntó Quill mirando alrededor.

—¿Dudas de mí?

—… carajo, como lo olvido.

Con un movimiento elegante de su mano, Charles señaló una posada escondida en un recoveco de una cueva donde Quill vio a viejos amigos, como esa chica Katherine Pride, resguardando la entrada para ellos. Subieron por escaleras en caracol hasta un piso superior con un balcón decorado con enredaderas y la flora típica de Genosha, plantas de hojas anchas casi gigantes.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Ororo, ¿podrías traerle algo al capitán?

—Como ordenes, Majestad.

—¿Qué es lo que sospechas de Tony… Lord Carbonell?

—Es tu amigo, como pienso que yo lo soy —Charles se sentó a un lado del capitán, sirviendo dos copas de vino— Así que puedes llamarlo como él te lo ha pedido.

—De acuerdo.

—Creo que ese cachorro es el único que puede usar el poder de la Piedra Arco.

—Joder, Charles avísame, se me atoró el vino.

El Omega rio, mirando hacia el exterior. —Carbón lo sospechaba, su Clan fue el único que no siguió la tradición Alfa Omega al pie de la letra. Buscaba descendientes Omegas.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Te has preguntado por qué yo tengo estos poderes y Erik no?

—La verdad es que no, simplemente creí que era una bendición de la Diosa Madre a cambio de soportar… bueno ya sabes.

—No niego el temperamento de mi Alfa, Erik es difícil.

—Y por mi bien espero que sepa de esta reunión, Charles.

Una risa divertida escapó de labios del Omega. —Lo sabe.

—Charles, otros Clanes han tenido Omegas, con sangre noble. Lobitos. ¿Por qué precisamente Tony sería especial? ¿Por ser un Carbonell?

—Así es. ¿Te contó sobre sus padres?

—Suponía que ya lo sabías.

—Leo mentes, pero no de esa manera, Peter. No sin consentimiento.

—Pues te doy el consentimiento de que leas mis recuerdos sobre eso, es más fácil porque se me pueden pasar detalles que igual sean importantes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca me has hecho daño.

—Si más Alfas confiaran como tú, el mundo sería mejor.

—Ya sabes, Peter Quill siendo el mejor —bromeó el Alfa, guiñándole un ojo.

Charles sonrió, negando ante el gesto del capitán con una mano elevándose tranquilamente hacia esos cabellos que primero cepilló antes de posar por completo sus dedos sobre ellos, cerrando los ojos igual que el rubio. Quill se quedó tranquilo, sin pensar en nada o eso se dijo mientras el Omega leía su mente, no tenía ningún recelo sobre sus memorias pues Charles era una persona de fiar con un alto código de honor que mucho le recordaba a Lord Rogers. El Omega retiró su mano, mirándole fijamente con cierta tristeza antes de hablar.

—Hay cosas que deben descubrirse, creo que ni el propio Lord Carbonell tiene las respuestas.

—Es lo que he pensado. ¿Y bien?

—Lamento lo sucedido.

Peter se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué es lo que me contabas sobre la sangre Carbonell?

—¿Has escuchado de Sir Gregory?

—… creo que no, pero no te fíes de mi acervo porque es muy vago.

—En realidad nadie lo recuerda, de eso se encargaron todos los hermanos de Carbón —rectificó Charles, acomodando sus ropajes, dejando sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo— Podría llamarlo un secreto prohibido con ánimos de lograr una redundancia al respecto.

—¿Secreto?

—La Piedra Arco hizo algo más que solo modificar el color de ojos de Carbón, Peter, también cambió el cuerpo y esencia del lobo. Sería el primer Alfa que tuvo la posibilidad de tener cachorros.

Quill casi escupió el vino que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos. —¡¿Qué?!

—Llamémosle una ventaja hereditaria, sangre que pasó pura a sus descendientes. Los hijos de Carbonell heredaron sus ojos no solo por ser un Alfa, nacieron de su vientre. Y su padre fue Sir Gregory, otro Alfa.

—¿Me quieres jugar una broma?

—No —el Omega negó apenas— Es verdad. Puedes preguntarle a tu emperador. Ambos lo sabemos porque es una historia que pasó a nuestras familias pese a ser algo oculto para los demás.

—Háblame de Sir Gregory.

—Fue un valiente guerrero, con la sorprendente característica de haber nacido ciego. Quizá eso le ayudó cuando conoció a un feroz Carbonell. Los hermanos de este se opusieron a esa unión, peleando entre sí, de tal pelea es que estas tierras nacieron. Tanto fue el poder desplegado en la llamada Guerra de Hermanos, que dividieron, hundieron e hicieron brotar del océano diversos reinos. Al final, Sir Gregory murió defendiendo a Carbón, a quien hubieran asesinado de no ser porque notaron que llevaba cachorros en su vientre. El perdón se hizo demasiado tarde —Charles bajó su mirada— Solo hubo un lobo que fue neutral y quien acogió a Carbón.

—El ancestro del emperador Richards. Cuarto.

—Así es, a cambio de ese favor, Carbón le dio un cachorro para que se uniera al suyo, formando la alianza que hasta el día de hoy prevalece. Cuarto creó la historia de la princesa alada con la que Carbón supuestamente se casaría, haciendo jurar al resto de sus hermanos un silencio eterno como ofrenda por haber asesinado a la pareja de su hermano pese a que representaba una blasfemia a la naturaleza. El tiempo se encargó de hacerla pasar por auténtica.

El capitán se quedó en silencio, meditando aquella historia y sus consecuencias además de compararla con su situación actual. Tragó saliva, mirando sus manos sobre sus rodillas hasta que Charles posó una mano sobre una de ellas, haciendo que levantara sus ojos hacia él.

—Carbón sabía que solamente un descendiente suyo Omega tendría lo necesario para desplegar el poder de la Piedra Arco, pero jamás nació uno en todo este tiempo… hasta que apareció tu amigo.

—Por eso lo están buscando.

—Esos demonios no son Rostros Falsos, se llaman Skrull. Erik encontró una avanzada en el sur de Genosha, sobra decir que a mí no pueden engañarme.

—Si pudiera llevarme tu mente a mi hogar…

—Pero tienes talentos allá que pueden servirte igual, Peter.

—¿Esos Skrull… a quién sirven?

Charles tomó aire, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el balcón por el cual se asomó.

—Al amo de Kang El Conquistador.

—¿Esa cosa tiene un amo?

—Sí —rio el Omega mirando a los habitantes de esa ciudad ir y venir por los callejones— Le llaman el Devorador de Mundos. Kang solo es uno de tantos heraldos, el más inteligente quizá.

—Ese amo es quien busca destruir a Tony, ¿no es así?

Asintiendo, Charles se dio media vuelta. —Lo siento, es un cachorro todavía y la muerte se cierne sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que debo volver.

—¿Tienes el ánimo para ello?

Quill suspiró, sacudiendo sus pantalones antes de levantarse. —No.

—Tienes un noble corazón, como tu madre y agradezco que sea así.

—A mi padre no le parece.

—Y agradezco que sea así —Charles se acercó a él— Otra cosa más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tal vez me equivoco porque no conocí en persona al padre del joven lord, pero tus memorias me inquietan en algo.

—¿En qué?

—No hay tantas mentes de inventores como se podría llegar a pensar, la de Anthony Stark es peculiar porque tiene la capacidad de ver al futuro.

—¿Ajá? Me asustas, Charles.

—Sabes que me gusta leer, sobre todo historia antigua, cuando mis hijos me dejan tiempo para ello.

—Es culpa de Su Majestad, los consciente demasiado.

El Omega amplió su sonrisa. —Erik los ama por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en el papá de Tony?

—Hubo un Alfa... viajó por todo el mundo aprendiendo todas las artes de la construcción, la alquimia, la medicina y más, así que era muy viejo cuando al fin se quedó en una isla muy al sur donde el océano es violento. Se llamaba Stain Mark.

—¿Stain Mark? Es un nombre… común pero raro.

—Como su mente. Le bastaba ver unos momentos algo para saber cómo funcionaba y mejorarlo incluso. Pero es curioso si lo piensas… Stark… Stain Mark.

—¿Una derivación de su nombre? Puede ser.

—Y no puede ser, Stain Mark murió sin descendientes. O eso dicen.

—Bueno, si acaso Carbón tuvo hijos sin que nadie lo supiera, ¿cuánto y más un inventor viajero explorador excéntrico? ¿Es relevante para Tony?

—Claro, las malas lenguas siempre aseguraron que Stain Mark era un hijo bastardo del Devorador de Mundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Quill jadeó, atónito— ¿Dónde carajos dice eso?

—En ninguna parte, las blasfemias no están para ser honradas sino olvidadas.

—Tú la conoces. La leíste de alguna parte… ah, de la mente de alguien.

—Varias mentes en realidad —confesó Charles con cierta pena— Y no quiero traerte amarguras cuando digo que una de ellas fue la Araña Roja.

El capitán torció su boca, desviando su mirada. Charles tomó una de sus manos, palmeándola con cariño.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien… cielos, ahora entiendo por qué Tony está siendo perseguido y protegido al mismo tiempo. Es un peligro su sola existencia.

—Afortunadamente tiene un corazón gentil que buenos amigos han alimentado con cariño.

—Bah.

—Huir no cura las heridas, Peter. Y ellos te necesitan. No por nada eres el Príncipe de Spartax, tienes la sangre de tu ancestro, Celestial. El poder de las estrellas es tu poder.

—Sí, bueno, ya lo veré después, creo que debo hacer ciertas cosas de capitán.

—Peter…

—Deberías hacer una visita a nuestro emperador. Aprovechas para confirmar tus sospechas y puede que nos ayudes con los Skrull. ¿Hay alguna manera de encontrarlos, descubrirlos?

—Todos los Alfa Pura Sangre pueden olerlos, los Skrull no pueden imitarlos. Tampoco a hechiceros. Es todo lo que puedo decirte sobre ellos.

—Algo es algo, Charles. Gracias, debo marchar de vuelta a casa.

—¿Hablarás con el Mariscal Odinson?

—Tengo que informar al Premier, hay cosas más urgentes.

—Que no te detengan castas, Peter. Ni el pasado.

—Maravillosa comida, y gracias por haber venido, Charles, me saludas a tus cachorritos.

—La Diosa Madre te abrigue, Peter Quill.

El capitán de los Guardianes dejó Genosha con miles de pensamientos revueltos en su mente y sentimientos encontrados en su corazón. En el puerto ya le esperaba Gamora, siempre pendiente de su bienestar por conocerlo tan cabezota, sin decirle nada cuando le vio bajar del barco, entregándole un pliego con el sello del Premier. Una nueva misión para los Guardianes. Quill solamente suspiró juguetón, rompiendo el sello y leyendo las palabras de aquel hombre que nunca los dejaba descansar. Debían ir al Dominio Carbonell, se sospechaba de la intrusión de los demonios que robaban rostros en las tierras del joven lord.

—Vaya.

—¿Estás bien, Peter?

—Maravilloso, Gamora. Gracias por venir.

—Los demás esperan con los caballos… también está el Mariscal Odinson.

—¿Qué…?

—Ha estado esperándote desde que te marchaste, fue él quien en realidad me avisó que tu barco al fin volvía.

Peter cerró sus ojos, tosiendo un poco. —Oh, bueno, le agradeceré. Diles a los chicos que cabalgaremos una vez más como si tuviéramos un trozo de carbón ardiente en el trasero.

—¿En serio te encuentras bien?

—Qué lata con esa pregunta.

—Peter…

—Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo, esos demonios son peligrosos.

Dejó a Gamora con la palabra en la boca, caminando aprisa hasta toparse con el resto de los Guardianes que le saludaron con alegría al verlo regresar sano y salvo. Peter hizo una reverencia al Mariscal, evadiendo su mirada al subir a su caballo, ordenando salir de inmediato rumbo al Dominio Carbonell apenas si teniendo un descanso en el camino. No posadas ni fiestas. Rocket se quejó como siempre, pidiendo que le subieran el salario, Drax se animó porque eso significaban peleas seguras, victorias que tatuaría en su piel mientras que Groot solo tocó el hombro de su capitán con una sonrisa comprensiva. Lord Odinson no quitó sus ojos de Quill, sin decirle nada ante sus maneras evasivas y cabalgando a su lado junto con sus lobos que los escoltaron.

Pasaron un par de días cuando se encontraron en el camino a las Aves del Premier. Peter no pudo contenerse al dedicarle una mirada al Alfa Romanoff, lejos de él con su grupo a quien dirigía ayudado por el Alfa Barton, su mejor amigo. Los dos grupos cabalgaron juntos medio día hasta que la noche fue avanzada y los caballos estaban exhaustos. Se detuvieron junto a una cascada para descansar y cenar, ya cerca de las fronteras del Dominio Carbonell. Drax codeó a Gamora al ver tan inquieto a Quill, la guerrera simplemente se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a su capitán porque sabía que estaba por hacer una tontería de la que tendría que salvarlo. Rocket ya afilaba sus cuchillos. Solo el Mariscal Odinson parecía que estaba en casa, recostado con su capucha cubriéndole la mitad superior del rostro, descansando sobre el lomo de uno de sus lobos.

—Romanoff —llamó Quill del otro lado de la fogata.

—¿Alteza? —el tono burlón de Nathaniel fue más que evidente.

—Te odio.

—Como muchos, Alteza. La fila es larga.

Las Aves rieron entre sí, intercambiando miradas. Quill apretó sus dientes, tensando su mandíbula y cuello al ponerse de pie pese a la mano de Groot queriendo detenerlo.

—No te mereces lo que tienes, Nathaniel.

—¿Su Alteza piensa hacer algo al respecto o volverá a huir como es su costumbre?

—Maldito hijo de…

—¡Quill! —Gamora se levantó con el resto de los Guardianes.

Los rugidos precedieron la pelea entre Nathaniel y Peter, ambos Alfas enfrascándose en un combate que los tumbó al suelo y por nada estuvieron a punto de quemarse con el fuego de la fogata de no ser por los lobos del Mariscal que los separaron. Nathaniel fue sujeto por una mano fuerte que apretó su cuello al punto de asfixiarlo al ahorcarlo para que se detuviera, contemplando el rostro iracundo del Mariscal Odinson antes de ser arrojado al suelo.

—¡Suficiente! —tronó la voz de Lord Odinson— ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano al Príncipe de Spartax, Nathaniel Romanoff? Podrás ser el hijo del Mariscal Iván, pero estás por debajo del capitán de los Guardianes y por mucho.

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares, tanto por los lobos que estaban rodeando al Mariscal y Nathaniel como por el aroma inconfundible de un Alfa protegiendo su territorio. Peter Quill tragó saliva, sintiendo que palidecía al tener la mirada de todos sobre su persona. Lord Odinson estaba _protegiéndolo_. A él. Otro Alfa. Como si fuera su jodido Omega. No podía haber confusión en ello menos entre tantos Alfas tan bien entrenados para rastrear esencias entre miles. La ira del Mariscal no dio espacio a reclamo alguno de nadie, ni de la Araña Roja a quien mostró sus colmillos y garras.

—He tenido suficiente de tu actitud, Nathaniel Romanoff. Debes ser agradecido con quien te ha tendido la mano pese a tus crímenes. Si tu Omega está a salvo es gracias al capitán Quill, así que más vale que la próxima vez que te dirijas a él lo hagas con humildad y respeto o James Barnes tendrá que criar a su cachorro sin su Alfa, ¿me has entendido?

—¿Qué…? —Nathaniel frunció su ceño, mirando por detrás del Mariscal a Quill.

—No finjas demencia que no tengo paciencia para ti. Podrás ser el favorito del Premier, el único que tiene un permiso del Emperador para tener pareja, eso me importa un carajo. Acepta que tus acciones tuvieron consecuencias que ahora tu cachorro va a pagar y nada tiene que ver Peter Quill con ellas, todo lo contrario. ¿O deseas que todos aquí escuchen lo vil que has sido con él? Porque mi lengua tiene ánimos de contar esa historia, Nathaniel.

Este miró al Mariscal fijamente y Quill juró que se le iba a ir encima porque estaba rabioso hasta que el suelo se estremeció ligeramente por el dominio del Mariscal sobre Nathaniel. El capitán se preguntó cómo sabía esas cosas Lord Odinson, recordando que este y Lord Rogers eran cercanos. Debió haberse informado en su viaje a Genosha… cuidándolo de nuevo. Bonito lío, pensó Quill quieto junto a Gamora mientras el Mariscal rugía por última vez, retirando a sus lobos para volver a donde ellos y tumbarse a descansar como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demás imitaron ese gesto, quedándose en un incómodo silencio con miradas furtivas hacia el capitán por aquella muestra de territorialidad que iba a levantar muchísimas preguntas.

Quill deseó tener el poder de Charles de Xavier y borrar aquella escena de la mente de todos los testigos, salvo por la cara de Nathaniel quien no dio crédito a lo sucedido, poniéndose de pie de mala gana sacudiéndose sus ropas con la dignidad que pudo reunir luego de aquella amonestación pública. Peter se giró, caminando a donde el Mariscal para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nadie va a insultarte conmigo presente.

—Thor…

—Quiero ver que el Clan Romanoff diga algo contra el Clan Odinson.

—Yo no… —Quill suspiró— No vale la pena.

—Para mí lo vales, Peter.

—Se han dado cuenta. Tu aroma, se notó…

—Que digan lo que quieran, no me importa.

—Eres tan necio.

—No te muerdas la lengua.

El capitán gruñó, haciendo un involuntario puchero que hizo reír a Groot. Quill sonrió apenas, sintiendo una cosquilla conocida en su pecho. Thor Odinson, Mariscal y Alfa, era un perfecto idiota.


	12. Juntos en el bosque

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XI.**

**Juntos en el bosque.**

_Do what you want with me  
What you want make it ?  
What you want will make us cleaner  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want with me  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want with me  
What you want with my body, world_

Do what you want, Lady Gaga.

Anthony se mordió un labio por enésima vez en ese día, inquieto por una comezón interior que no se iba por más cabalgatas que hiciera, por más libros que leyera o caminatas en el interior del palacio de la mano de Jarvis quien solamente arqueaba una ceja al escucharle suspirar o incluso gruñir. No podía dejar de pensar en esa imagen que el encuentro entre James y Nathaniel había traído a su mente. Trató de concentrarse y recuperar la compostura, no ser un Omega ansioso por su Alfa porque de solo pensar que el Mariscal Rogers ya se hubiera dado cuenta le abochornaba. Steven era gentil, atento y siempre cariñoso con él, haciendo de su estancia en el Dominio Rogers toda una memoria que nunca podría olvidar, menos si miraba la pila de regalos que no disminuía. Luego de su fiesta de compromiso, parecía que todos lo aceptaban como parte de la familia.

—Joven Anthony, ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada.

James le miraba sospechoso, un Omega tan bien entrenado como él no podía ser engañado. Tampoco Jarvis para el caso, pero su tutor fingía que no se daba cuenta para no apenarlo seguramente.

—Tony —James se acercó a la mesita de la biblioteca donde estudiaba— No puedes seguir así.

—¿Seguir cómo?

—Así, estás a punto de caer en ansiedad.

—Oh…

—Y eso puede ya ser doloroso, físicamente.

El joven lord sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, acomodándose en su asiento. —No quiero parecer tan… es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —James levantó ambas cejas.

—Sí, tú y tu Alfa…

—Nathaniel no ha estado aquí… espera, ¿nos espiaste?

—¡Tengo que irme!

—Anthony Edward Stark Carbonell.

—Escarcha prometió hacerme un postre, ¿quieres? Necesitas mucho dulce para tu bebé.

Lo cierto era que no podía continuar de esa manera, por lo que decidió hacer un plan para aliviar esa urgencia creciendo en su interior antes de que todos en el palacio se dieran cuenta de que moría por estar con Steven. Y tenía dos grandes obstáculos para realizarlo, Jarvis y James. Con ellos cuidándole iba a ser imposible moverse, pero un sueño reparador le dio a Anthony una solución muy natural que no levantaría sospechas, no al menos en su momento.

—Steven, creo que estoy listo para una revancha —le dijo al Mariscal en el desayuno.

—¿Revancha?

—Nuestro duelo.

—Ah, eso —el rubio le sonrió, besando el dorso de su mano— Di la hora y el lugar.

—¿Qué tal a mediodía en el jardín lateral del palacio?

—¿Al aire libre?

—¿No puedo hacerlo así?

—Claro que puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo me extraña.

—No hay extrañeza, una sala de entrenamiento no me sirve. James me ha entrenado bien y necesito más espacio.

—Lo que tú digas, Tony.

Se preparó el jardín para su duelo, eligiendo las espadas como arma para el combate. Anthony estaba seguro de sus habilidades, aunque no tenía intenciones de probar toda su fuerza. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, comenzaron su pelea de entrenamiento con el Omega siendo el que tomara la iniciativa. Esta vez no hubo caídas al suelo de bruces ni espadas volando en el aire al perderlas por un toque, el Mariscal se encontró con un joven decidido y bien entrenado que hizo sonreír a James de orgullo al ver que sus enseñanzas habían tenido un buen discípulo. Jarvis les observaba de lejos como el otro Omega, con Escarcha asomándose de vez en cuando, bufando con una sonrisa que decía lo que ella pensaba, guardándoselo para ella.

—James te ha enseñado bien —jadeó Steven, sobándose su mandíbula por una buena patada.

—No soy tan experto como tú en combates.

—Lo cual agradezco, arrasarías ejércitos.

—Vamos, Steven.

—Tengo que cuidarme, terminaré con moretones al final de este duelo.

Anthony rio, girando su espada en círculos pensando en un nuevo ataque. Los dos estaban ya comenzando a sudar con el sol sobre ellos y la pelea que subió de dificultad. Fue el momento de su jugada, atacando al Mariscal a quien le arrebató su espada, echando a correr fuera del jardín entre risas. Steven parpadeó confundido, y tal como el Omega lo había pensado, le persiguió en juego hasta que vio que Anthony estaba tomando un caballo para huir a toda prisa.

—Si quieres tu espada de vuelta tendrás que alcanzarme.

—¡Anthony!

Este sabía que su Alfa no iba a permitir que cabalgara solo con todo y que el bosque no representaba peligro para Anthony, quien huyó a toda prisa entre carcajadas dejando atrás el palacio e internándose en el bosque hasta escuchar el caballo de Steven no muy lejos de él. James también le había entrenado como jinete, con buenos trucos para no ser una presa fácil, zigzagueando entre las ramas o usando arbustos y rocas altas como obstáculos entre ellos. Terminaron junto al nacimiento de un río, cuando Steven saltó delante del castaño con su caballo relinchando.

—Te atrapé.

—Oh, que mala suerte.

—Al contrario, no fue fácil.

—¿Eso es bueno?

Steven asintió bajando del caballo para ayudarle a Anthony a hacer lo mismo. —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Con una risita, el Omega besó los labios del Mariscal, aprovechando que le sujetaba por la cintura, rodeando esos anchos hombros con un fuerte abrazo para que no le separara. Lord Rogers no le negó aquel contacto, sus pupilas dilatándose ligeramente ante el aroma alcanzando su nariz, esa suave y adictiva esencia de Anthony. Sus lenguas se buscaron igual que sus manos recorriendo sus costados, sus rostros. Steven dejó en el suelo al castaño, tomando su mentón para besar su frente con una sonrisa amplia llena de satisfacción y algo de contención.

—Me gustas, Tony.

—Tú también me gustas, Steven —aquel sonrió con mejillas sonrojadas, tirando levemente de las ropas del Alfa— Mucho.

Volvieron a besarse, Anthony se pegó por completo al cuerpo del Mariscal con todo el propósito de provocarlo, sonriendo en el beso al sentir como esas finas garras se aferraron a sus caderas de manera posesiva. El Mariscal estaba conteniéndose, como siempre.

—Tony…

—Alfa.

Steven le miró fijamente, tratando de reprimirse. —Tenemos que volver.

—No quiero —el castaño besó su mentón, bajando a su cuello— Quiero estar contigo, Alfa.

—Tony…

—Por favor.

—Tony —el Mariscal tomó su rostro entre sus manos, Anthony juró que estaba temblando— No sigas, no podré contenerme.

—No quiero que lo hagas, quiero… quiero que me tomes.

—Anthony, no.

—¿Por qué no? —el Omega ronroneó a propósito, sus manos recorriendo el ancho pecho del rubio— No hay nada de malo, desde que ganaste la contienda por mi mano te pertenezco, Alfa.

—Diosa Madre, dame fuerzas —murmuró el Mariscal apoyando su frente contra la de Anthony— No comprendes… puedo lastimarte, herirte. Jamás me perdonaría eso.

—No tengo miedo, sé que eres un Cambia Formas, un Alfa Pura Sangre. Acepto lo que puedas hacerme porque sé que no es con ánimo de hacerme daño. Confío en ti, Alfa.

Como golpe final, Anthony se dio el valor de bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio, pegándose de nuevo a él con un beso sobre su pecho, llamándole de forma que no hubiera duda alguna ya sobre el deseo que le consumía.

— _Alfa_ …

El rugido de Steven le trajo una sonrisa al Omega, respingando apenas cuando unos labios demandantes se apoderaron de los suyos con unas manos sujetando con fuerza su cintura para recostarle sobre el pasto. Anthony sintió el natural temor de lo desconocido, esa inquietud al tener el cuerpo del Mariscal cubriendo el suyo de una manera que nunca había experimentado, tranquilizándose por dentro al recordarse que era algo que ya buscaba y que su Alfa jamás le haría daño. Los brazos del castaño rodearon el cuello de Steven, gimiendo al sentir sus piernas ser separadas de un movimiento y el roce de una dura entrepierna contra uno de sus muslos, estremeciéndose por esas finas garras abriendo su ropa. Pese al aroma que ya intoxicaba la mente de Lord Rogers, este seguía siendo gentil con él.

Por su parte, Anthony sintió que de pronto un fuego corría por su sangre igual que sus mejillas que hirvieron al darse cuenta de la humedad entre sus piernas a causa de esos besos que le dejaron sin aliento o las manos de Steven quitando su ropa con ligeros tirones, pero nunca siendo brusco, buscando no rasguñarle con sus garras. El Omega se estremeció al sentir el fresco del pasto contra su espalda, mirando que su propio miembro endurecía al restregarse contra el de su Alfa, tragando saliva al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del Mariscal. Anthony cerró sus ojos, negándose a caer en el pánico luego de darse cuenta del tamaño de Lord Rogers, avergonzándose de mirarle tanto y relamerse los labios de forma inconsciente, gestos que solamente terminaron por excitar más a su Alfa.

—Steven —gimió, sus manos tocando ansiosas esos músculos marcados, las cicatrices de batalla que contaban todas las peleas en las que había estado.

El Mariscal le sonrió, jadeando pesadamente para volver a besarle con suaves empujones contra su cadera haciendo que se humedeciera todavía más, separando sus piernas para darle más espacio. Anthony se juró que los dos parecían afiebrados, con ambos aromas combinándose, el fuerte y protector de Steven con el suyo más suave, invitador. La lengua del rubio fue bajando a su cuello, estimulando sus glándulas que el Omega dejó que tocara, ladeando su rostro para darle espacio, arqueándose ligeramente contra su cuerpo al que se abrazó. Fue curioso y agradable descubrir que esas finas garras lejos de herirle, excitaban más su mente a su roce, queriendo que se enterraran en su piel, que dejaran una marca al igual que los colmillos tocando apenas su cuello sin hacer más, bajando a uno de sus pezones.

—¡Alfa!

Un ronroneo escapó de Steven, chupando la piel sensible de su Omega que ya se retorcía entre sus brazos, murmurando cosas que no se entendían, arañando sus brazos con ansiedad. Su lengua bajó todavía más, hasta alcanzar la erección de Anthony que no dudo en lamer, ganándose un grito de este junto con un tirón de sus cabellos. El aroma a canela y manzana se hizo evidente, llamándolo a continuar, un pedido que el Mariscal no dudó en complacer, levantando su mirada al castaño para ver ese rostro de mejillas rojas, cabellos descompuestos y mirada nublada. Levantó sus caderas lo suficiente para bajar hasta tocar ese rosado punto que lamió, saboreando la humedad de su Omega, riendo un poco al ver los ojos de Anthony abrirse de par en par antes de cerrarlos con el más exquisito gemido cuando introdujo su lengua.

—¡A-Alfa… AlfaAlfaAlfa…!

Las sensaciones que esa lengua produjo en el joven lord Carbonell terminaron por borrar cualquier rastro de pudor que le hubiera quedado, enredando sus piernas alrededor de los hombros de su Alfa, empujando su cadera contra esa boca que le probó hasta saciarse, relajándole y de pronto tocando algo en su interior que le hizo ver puntos brillantes como magia bailoteando frente a sus ojos. Anthony se arqueó, arañando las manos del Mariscal en forma de súplica, acompañando su gesto con palabras que nunca creyó que pudieran salir de su boca.

—… Alfa, Steven… te necesito…

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Tony.

Steven pasó sus brazos por debajo de su espalda, cargándole hasta sentarlo en su regazo con un beso que dejó probarse a sí mismo al Omega, quien gimió moviendo sus caderas contra las del rubio, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de este. El Mariscal le dejó respirar, observándole con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, esos colmillos sobresaliendo debajo de sus labios igual que sus garras, manteniendo a raya la necesidad de tomar a Anthony de golpe.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por favor… Steven… quiero sentirte.

—Dolerá.

Anthony negó, repartiendo besos por el cuello de su Alfa. —Hazlo.

Volvió a besar al rubio, cerrando sus ojos al abrazarle por su cuello ancho mientras esas manos con garras le levantaron, acomodándole con calma pese a sus gruñidos de ansiedad. El Omega se estremeció al sentir esa erección rozarle, aferrándose a los hombros de Lord Rogers cuando la punta de aquel miembro caliente empezó a abrirse paso en su interior tan estrecho. Anthony gimió adolorido, un poco asustado, obligándose a relajarse no dispuesto a perderse aquello pese a sus temores. La imagen de James y Nathaniel le ayudó a estar más tranquilo, moviendo su cadera en señal para su Alfa quien le dejó caer otro poco, con pausas suficientes para que fuera aceptándole hasta que al fin pudo sentir completamente dentro al Mariscal.

Enorme, fue la palabra que vino a la mente de Anthony. Sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba, que iba a rasgarse en dos. Gimió sosegadamente contra un hombro de Steven, cerrando sus ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que brotaron en contra de su voluntad, temblando apenas. La mano de su Alfa acarició sus cabellos con cariño, recibiendo besos en su cuello justo sobre sus glándulas hinchadas, una caricia que tuvo un efecto tranquilizador.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Steven con preocupación en su voz— Si es demasiado, me retiraré.

—N-No, no, no —Anthony negó, limpiando sus ojos sin darle la cara. Quería eso y no pensaba renunciar luego de llegar tan lejos.

—Tony…

—Sólo… ¿abrázame?

Lord Rogers suspiró, besando su frente, sus párpados húmedos y la punta de su nariz, haciendo círculos en su espalda sin moverse, aunque le sintió palpitar en su interior. Anthony sollozó ahogadamente, un tanto apenado por eso, sabiendo cuanto preocupaba a su Alfa quien no dejó de mimarle con una paciencia que no creyó para esos momentos hasta que el castaño por fin no tuvo más dolor, solo la increíble sensación de una plenitud que le llenó de confianza, fuerza, estando unido así al Mariscal. Una mano levantó su mentón, limpiando con un pulgar los últimos rastros de lágrimas de uno de sus ojos con la sonrisa más amorosa que le hubiera visto hasta entonces.

—Mi Omega.

—Alfa.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Anthony asintió, sonriendo al fin. —Perdona tenerte así…

—No, no pidas disculpas.

—¿Steven?

—¿Qué sucede, Tony?

Este se escondió en el cuello del rubio. —Te amo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que casi hicieron temer al Omega de sus palabras, escuchando luego una risa entrecortada y esos brazos fornidos envolviéndole con un beso en sus cabellos.

—Había estado tan aferrado al pasado que no veía lo que tenía mi presente. Y ahora, tú me obsequias un futuro, Tony.

—¿Eso significa que… me amas?

—Te amo —Steven le miró, besando sus labios— Ya no concibo mi vida sin ti.

Anthony quiso darse un coscorrón por las lágrimas que brotaron de nuevo en sus ojos, esta vez de felicidad, levantando su rostro pidiendo un beso que no le fue negado. Con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza, dio a entender al Mariscal que estaba listo, sujeto siempre a sus hombros. Steven besó una mejilla suya, usando sus manos sobre sus caderas para guiarle, levantándole suavemente sin dejarle caer hasta que su Omega entendió el movimiento, ayudándole con sus caderas. Un estremecimiento hizo jadear al castaño, entrecerrando sus ojos y gimiendo ahora, mordiéndose un labio. Era como si cientos de pequeños relámpagos brotaran de su vientre, recorriendo todo su cuerpo en un parpadeo cada vez que su Alfa entraba en él.

Pronto aquel ritmo se hizo demasiado lento y poco satisfactorio para el castaño, dando un manotazo a uno de los brazos de Lord Rogers como un signo de queja, moviéndose por su cuenta, queriendo sentir con más fuerza esa erección que le hacía gemir cada vez más alto. Gruñendo sobre su cuello, Steven no le negó su deseo, empujando sus caderas contra su trasero. Anthony se arqueó, arañando los hombros de su Alfa con un grito ahogado rodando sus ojos. Eso era lo que buscaba, sentirle así, posesivo, dominante, reclamando cada parte de su cuerpo con una nueva embestida, sintiendo esas garras hundirse en la piel de sus caderas, los colmillos volviendo a rozar sus glándulas o esos labios bebiendo sus quejidos de placer.

El Mariscal le recostó, olfateando su aroma al recorrer con su nariz su cuello empapado de sudor en tanto le acomodaba para volver a recibirle con un vaivén más rápido. Anthony respingó, tensando cuando en una de sus penetraciones la erección de su Alfa tocó ese punto que anteriormente le hizo ver pequeñas estrellas, mirando a Steven entre respiraciones entrecortadas como suplicando que lo repitiera. Los brazos de este le sujetaron por debajo de la espalda, ayudándole con sus piernas enredándose al instante alrededor de su cintura, empujándole contra él. Con un beso fogoso, Lord Rogers le embistió justo donde su Omega estaba pidiendo que le tocara, gruñendo al sentirlo como le apretaba, gimiendo su nombre en esos balbuceos desesperados sintiendo ese cuerpo estremecerse por completo.

—…más… ¡más!

Steven le obedeció, apoyándose sobre sus codos al mover sus caderas con mayor fuerza procurando tocar al castaño ahí, jadeando cuando al conseguirlo este le impedía moverse por la manera en que su cuerpo atrapaba su miembro. Una de sus manos enterró sus garras en el pasto, mordiendo su labio inferior que sangró para no clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de su Omega al momento en que este alcanzó su orgasmo con un grito sonoro, arqueándose contra él y corriéndose entre sus vientres. El Mariscal no tardó en imitarle, enterrándose en Anthony con un último rugido ahogado, vaciándose en su interior, marcándole con su aroma con ello.

El joven lord volvió en sí al sentir una mano cepillando sus cabellos sueltos ya de la trenza, escuchando la voz ronca de Steven llamándole entre murmullos. Se quejó al sentir un dolor en sus caderas, además de un escozor dejado por el miembro de su Alfa al retirarse, entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada preocupada del Mariscal quien sonrió al verlo volver en sí, besando su frente con alivio.

—Creí que te había lastimado severamente.

—No… estoy bien, ya te lo dije… solo muy cansado.

—¿Cómo están tus piernas?

Anthony trató de moverlas, sintiéndolas temblorosas y débiles. Sus mejillas se colorearon al percibir el aroma del sexo y el semen de Lord Rogers corriendo entre sus muslos.

—Tendrás que llevarme en brazos.

—Será un placer.

—¿Steven?

—¿Qué sucede, Tony?

—No tengo… Marca —parpadeó el castaño con una mano sobre su cuello— Y no me…

Steven negó. —Todavía no, Tony. No he podido contenerme porque me has tentado demasiado, pero sería demasiado para ti una Marca o un Nudo. ¿Podrías esperar un poco más?

—Mmm…

—¿No te he complacido?

El castaño bufó, abrazándole para acurrucarse en su pecho. —Sí, Alfa.

—Jarvis cortará mi cabeza.

—Si Escarcha se lo permite.

—Tony, Tony…

—Gracias, Steven.

—No ha sido un favor ni una compasión.

—Pero si un momento que siempre recordaré.

—¿Tu primera vez en el bosque?

—Somos lobos, ¿no es así? ¿Qué mejor lugar para estar juntos que en un bosque?

Rieron juntos, intercambiando pequeños besos hasta que Anthony tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para que se lavaran y vestirse siendo llevado en brazos al caballo, consentido gracias a esa fuerza sobrenatural del Mariscal siempre pendiente de que tuviera alguna incomodidad. El castaño sí estaba preocupado por la reacción de su tutor, no era algo que pudiera esconderse porque ahora llevaba el aroma de su Alfa, el no poder caminar también era un claro indicio de lo que habían hecho. Ya tenía preparado su discurso de defensa en cuanto tocaran el palacio, pero fue Escarcha quien los recibió primero, alegando que se habían perdido el almuerzo y la cena, quedándose quieta antes de olfatearlos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya comenzaron!

—Nana…

—Luego serán los cachorros, ¡más trabajo, maldita sea! Es un destino inevitable para mí.

—Jarvis —Anthony contuvo su aliento.

Su tutor le miró muy serio, esperando a que bajara del caballo de Lord Rogers, notando su evidente cojera que hizo sonreír maliciosa a Escarcha. Steven hincó una rodilla en el suelo frente a Jarvis.

—Suplico su perdón, Señor Jarvis, ha sido mi falta.

—¡Steven! Jarvis, yo fui…

—Hablaremos luego, joven Anthony. Debe comer algo.

Aunque el joven Omega interrogara con la mirada a James, su heraldo nada pudo decirle, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y guardándose de no reírse por la situación. Ya en su recámara, a solas con Jarvis ayudándole a tomar un baño es que retomaron el tema.

—¿Te he decepcionado?

—No, joven Anthony.

—Pero estás enfadado.

—En realidad no.

—¿Jarvis?

Este suspiró, sonriéndole al fin con una caricia en su mejilla. —Siento que fue ayer cuando fui designado como su tutor y guía, es más bien sentimentalismo, joven Anthony. Pero nunca, escúcheme bien, nunca podría decepcionarme de usted.

—Jarvis… —conmovido por sus palabras, el castaño le abrazó con fuerza— Te quiero. Y… eres como un padre para mí.

—Joven Anthony, esas son palabras muy serias.

—Lo sé y no estoy diciéndolas sin razón. Yo quería estar con Steven, pero tampoco quería que te decepcionaras de mí.

—Es prometido del Mariscal Rogers, la intimidad está implícita en ello. Si algo me ha sorprendido, es que usted haya sido quien tomara la iniciativa. He perdido mi apuesta con Escarcha.

—Oh… —Anthony rio levantando su rostro— Nunca me dejes, ¿sí?

—Lo haré cuando Lord Carbonell me ordene el cese de mis servicios.

—No, no, ni aun así me dejes. Porque cuando te pida que te vayas es cuando más te voy a necesitar, quédate siempre a mi lado, Jarvis. Quiero que mis cachorros aprendan de ti y sean mejores lobos.

—¿El joven Anthony me está nombrando el tutor real de los Carbonell?

—Nuestro padre.

Jarvis sonrió, cerrando sus ojos un instante para no conmoverse. —Ha sabido crecer, joven Anthony, y es para mí una alegría ver que, pese a las tragedias y los reveses, conserva un corazón noble.

—Como tú me has enseñado.

—Los corazones no pueden instruirse, solo las mentes. ¿Se siente mejor?

—Creo que no podré caminar decentemente estos días.

—Lo cual me alegra, detendrá su inquietud esos días.

—Jarvis…

—¿Será mucho pedirle que nunca vaya corriendo a hurtadillas por la noche a la recámara del Mariscal?

Anthony apretó sus labios, desviando su mirada y Jarvis rio, besando sus cabellos.

—Este también es su hogar, supongo que no existen prohibiciones sobre en qué cama debe dormir.

—Me gusta estar con él. Me hace sentir… invencible.

—Sin entrar en detalles, por favor, joven Anthony.

—¿Por qué no?

Escarcha le hizo todos los postres que pidió, como sus comidas favoritas, ella lucía feliz con lo sucedido pues como le diría su tutor, el palacio había estado demasiado solitario y lúgubre desde que Lord Rogers partiera a la guerra. La sola idea de que en un futuro hubiera cachorros molestándola era su sueño dorado, así había iniciado sus servicios, así era como quería continuar haciéndolo. Anthony estuvo contento con aquello, ya no tan asustado a la idea. Su tiempo de estancia en el Dominio estaba por llegar a su fin, era hora de que volviera a la Torre del Cielo en compañía de su prometido, mismo que sería ahora el invitado en el Dominio Carbonell. Además, necesitaba que James ya estuviera en la torre, su embarazo avanzaba y pronto ya no podría hacer una jornada larga como esa.

—¿Estás listo para ir a mi Dominio, James?

—Lo estoy. Creo que tú no estás tan feliz de dejar este palacio.

—Me gusta aquí, pero si extraño la torre.

—Y deben extrañarte en ella.

Anthony le miró. —El emperador me ha enviado tu nombramiento como mi heraldo, oficialmente eres parte de los Carbonell.

—Espero ser digno del Clan con mi servicio —James tomó aire, con la vista en el suelo— Pero temo que abusaré de tu confianza de vez en cuando, para salir del Dominio.

—¿Con qué motivo?

—Para ver a mi Alfa.

El joven lord torció su boca, recordando esos eventos. —James, tampoco soy un monstruo, ¿sabes? No puedes estar viajando con tu cachorro solamente porque… sí, he hablado que Nathaniel Romanoff no es de mi agrado, pero no voy a estar separando una familia. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que no te será dulce todo esto, porque no pienso tampoco ocultar mi amistad con el capitán de los Guardianes. Está muy por encima de Nathaniel. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —James le sonrió— Son las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Existen las jerarquías por una buena razón, aceptar donde estamos hace todo más sencillo.

—Todavía hay cosas qué hablar —Anthony palmeó su vientre abultado— Pero no ahora, quiero que te sientas tranquilo, seguro en mi hogar. Nadie va a arrebatarte a tu cachorro, cuidarás de él y lo harás un lobito de bien. O loba, ¿qué piensas qué será?

—Mi corazón me dice que será una niña.

—Bruce me contó que tiene un método para saber lo que es, cuando estemos allá le pediré que lo haga con tu cachorro. Les daré un piso para que estén cómodos.

—No tienes que hacer tanto, si me parece que has perdido mucho a causa mía.

—El lord aquí soy yo.

—De acuerdo.

—Además, sé de alguien que morirá cuando le pida que arregle tus aposentos y compre todo lo necesario para ese bebé.

—Servirá de entrenamiento para cuando sea tuyo el cachorro.

Anthony suspiró, riendo un poco. —¿Sabes? Antes me aterrorizaba eso, creía que era más un castigo. Hoy… lo anhelo.

—Todo porque te has entregado al Mariscal.

—Haces que suene tan vulgar.

—Me alegro por ti, Tony. En verdad. Tienes por pareja a uno de los mejores hombres del imperio.

—Del mundo.

—Del mundo.


	13. Ataque en la torre

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XI.**

**Ataque en la torre.**

_I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Counting stars, One Republic.

—Despacio, Tony.

El Omega solo gruñó, apoyándose sobre el vientre del Mariscal Rogers para volver a levantarse y dejarse caer sobre su erección, gimiendo entrecortadamente. Gotas de sudor cayeron de su frente al pecho del rubio, quien suspiró hondo, siendo paciente con Anthony acariciando sus costados y moviendo su cadera a su ritmo dándose el tiempo de admirar esa vista. Esos cabellos descompuestos, mechones cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda, mejillas rojas como sus labios que estaban hinchados por tantos besos insistentes de ambos, ojos húmedos y ese cuerpo moviéndose como una serpiente sobre el suyo. Steven gruñó al sentir ese cálido y estrecho interior apretarle de nuevo cuando el castaño se movió justo para rozar ese punto que adoraba que tocara, quejándose en placer.

Que estuvieran ya en la Torre del Cielo, en el Dominio Carbonell solamente había aumentado esa comezón en Anthony para buscar a su Alfa, aprender más de cómo estar juntos, disfrutando esos momentos en los que se unían. Lord Rogers podía ser bastante posesivo, lo que satisfacía la parte Omega del castaño, y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo cuidadoso para no lastimarle. El joven Carbonell solamente tenía por marcas de sus encuentros el rastro de manos en sus caderas o mordidas en sus hombros, muslos, que se borraban con los días para decepción suya, entendiendo que el Mariscal estaba dándole tiempo no solo de acostumbrarse a él sino también de que su cuerpo terminara de madurar para aceptar su Nudo o su Marca. Un Vínculo total que no vendría sino hasta después de la boda.

—Steven…

—Ssshh.

Así que el único consuelo de Anthony era seducir al rubio para que le tomara, algo que no le costaba mucho trabajo pues olfateaba cuánto le deseaba su Alfa desde aquella primera vez. Los Pura Sangre llevaban ese instinto territorial con sus parejas, el anhelo de preñarlos cuanto antes, de siempre mantener su aroma en sus Omegas y Steven no era la excepción. Luego de llegar, la segunda noche cuando sus energías por el viaje se hubieran recuperado, el castaño se había escabullido a la recámara del Mariscal, colándose bajo las sábanas en busca de su miembro, jugando esta vez un poco con él antes de que estuviera completamente erecto y él lo suficientemente lubricado para tenerle dentro. Dio gracias a la Diosa Madre que su Alfa fuera tan bien dotado para satisfacer su insaciable glotonería.

El Omega aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, restregándose contra el rubio arqueándose ante la aparición de un nuevo orgasmo, apretándole para aumentar esa fricción en aquella zona que le hizo casi gritar, arañando el pecho de Steven al correrse entre espasmos. Las manos de Lord Rogers sujetaron su cintura, sin dejarle despegarse pues luego de embestidas rápidas y cortas, también terminó en su interior, volviendo a llenar su vientre recordando una promesa que en futuro se haría realidad. Un cachorro. Anthony cayó sobre su Alfa, escondiéndose en su cuello abrazándole por el torso sin separarse de él, disfrutando esa sensación que ya no le abochornaba tanto, el aroma de sus cuerpos, el sudor y esa semilla inundándole haciendo que prácticamente ronroneara complacido.

—Tony, Tony, no pudiste esperar, ¿cierto?

—… ya había esperado mucho, no pude estar contigo todo el viaje.

—Lo sé, yo también estaba ansioso.

—Pero tú sabes mantenerte en calma —reclamó el castaño con un puchero.

—No es como lo piensas. Si nos hubiéramos retrasado un día más, hubiera escandalizado a nuestra caravana al hacerte mío ahí mismo.

Solo descansarían un poco antes de que el propio castaño fuera quien pidiera una repetición hasta que finalmente cayera exhausto entre los brazos de su Alfa. Steven ofreció sus respetos ante los retratos de su abuelo y madre, jurando protegerle y amarle como era digno. También ofreció las Starkcitas en el altar a la Diosa Madre para Howard, un gesto que agradó mucho a Anthony. La presencia del Mariscal le daba la sensación de que todo era más brillante, más alegre. James le dijo que solamente era su calentura por estar en la cama con él, y en cierta medida tenía razón, pero además era la forma de ser del rubio. Siempre servicial, atento, sin jamás imponerse ante él, tratándolo como un igual. Anthony sabía que eso era algo único porque no sucedía en todas las parejas del imperio, durante su estancia en la Corte lo había comprobado al observar los matrimonios que había ahí.

—Debes tener más descansos si vas a estar con el Mariscal Rogers —Bruce le amonestó al revisarle— Tu cuerpo apenas está aprendiendo, Tony.

—Hm.

—Te lo digo como tu médico.

—¿No te gustaría lo mismo con Ojo de Halcón?

Bruce carraspeó, acomodando su monóculo. —Estamos hablando de ti, no quiero que te excedes, ¿sí? Estar con un Pura Sangre no es tan sencillo.

—Me gusta.

—Diosa Madre, ayúdale.

—¿Cómo está el cachorro de James?

—Bien, necesita un poco más de descanso y sé que en la torre lo tendrá. Le he dado ya una dieta que le ayude a mantenerse tan fuerte como está.

—Todo lo que necesite, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—¿Has avanzado en el asunto de la Piedra Arco?

Anthony apretó una sonrisa. —Me temo que no mucho, pero tengo otras ideas para ayudar.

No era que no quisiera decirle a su amigo sobre su hallazgo, ya Anthony se estaba dando cuenta de lo peligroso que era una información así. James era un ejemplo. Le había solicitado al otro Omega que guardara silencio sobre el Recetario de su madre, no quiso arriesgarlo con un cachorro en su vientre. Había algo que inquietaba al joven lord y fueron las cartas que encontró en un archivero de su taller. A primera vista parecían un arreglo mercantil entre su abuelo, el Príncipe Carbonell y su padre. Para todos en general eran simples palabras mundanas, pero al igual que con el Recetario, Antony había descubierto que habían creado el mismo código secreto y lo que hablaban era del mecanismo para la Piedra Arco.

Si tanto sabía Howard, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera huido con la princesa María?

Anthony no dejaba de preguntarse eso, porque su padre ya era alguien demasiado conocido para su abuelo al momento de presentarse en el Dominio para el Memorial de su abuela que, dicho sea de paso, solo fue un mero pretexto para probar el mecanismo del plano en el Recetario. Si María se había enamorado de Howard, el Príncipe Carbonell no se hubiera negado a su unión. ¿Por qué huir? Era algo que no comprendía… salvo si pensaba en la lejana posibilidad de que ese escape ya hubiera sido orquestado por el propio Príncipe Carbonell, para salvar a su hija de atentado que estaban sufriendo. Demasiado excéntrico para el gusto del propio castaño, quien no quiso desechar esa posibilidad.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Tony? —le preguntó Steven mientras recorrían uno de los jardines interiores. Esos paseos se estaban convirtiendo en sus favoritos.

—Solo imaginaba a los ancestros, esos enormes lobos con nombres tan simples. Uno pensaría que tendrían nombres más… no lo sé.

—No creo que seas de los que piensen que un nombre determina un valor.

—No, no lo soy.

—Cuarto, Carbón, Coraje, mi ancestro… nombres comunes que guardan tantas historias gloriosas. Es igual que tus flores.

—Jarvis me ha comentado algo similar.

—Y te cuesta creerlo.

—Un poco —Anthony sonrió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su Alfa— Pero soy aprendiz veloz.

—De eso me consta.

—¿Por qué no me quitas el collar?

—Si lo hiciera, estaría demasiado tentado a marcarte.

—Soy tuyo.

—Por lo mismo, mereces tener una ceremonia digna, una boda.

—Es tan lejano todavía.

—Quién diría que mueres por nuestro matrimonio.

—Se puede cambiar de parecer.

Steven besó su cabeza. —Es una de tus cualidades, que te hace impredecible y por ello temible.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, la forma en que te adaptas a los cambios hace imposible encadenarte.

—Yo usaría grilletes si fueran tuyos.

—No, no. Eso nunca. Sé libre siempre, Tony.

—¿Cómo Estrella?

—Así.

Una noche, mientras estaba con Steven en su propia recámara, ambos retozando frente a la chimenea con el Mariscal embistiéndole, Anthony se percató de un detalle del techo abovedado de la habitación. La disposición llamó su atención por los soportes, una imagen fugaz que no olvidó, sujetado a la gruesa espalda de su Alfa, arqueándose al sentir como entraba profundo, palpitando en su interior antes de salir y repetir aquel movimiento haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Fue como una revelación que se quedaría impregnada en su memoria para más tarde, cuando estuviera durmiendo en la cama entre los brazos del rubio protegiéndole y mimándole porque siempre terminaba adolorido pese a sus cuidados. Anthony despertó en la madrugada, su mente inquieta no le dejó dormir bien por esa extraña curiosidad arquitectónica que se repetía en toda la torre.

Con piernas temblorosas, tomó una antorcha para ver el resto de las habitaciones, notando que los soportes estaban dispuestos siempre de esa forma, como si formaran una estrella con arcos concéntricos. Algo quizá natural en los gustos de los Carbonell, salvo porque esos soportes no eran de madera o piedra como usualmente se hacían. Eran de metal, hierro. Con unas bandas de oro en el centro. Anthony ya había visto algo similar en los mecanos de su padre en las Tierras Yermas, sabía para qué eran. Conductores de energía. ¿Por qué la torre completa era un enorme conductor? Las matemáticas parecieron tener la respuesta al darse cuenta que los techos obedecían un patrón. El castaño se sorprendió al descubrir que tenían una dirección, misma que terminaba en su taller.

—¿Tony? —la voz preocupada del Mariscal le hizo brincar y trastabillar casi a punto de caer— ¡Tony!

—L-Lo siento… creí escuchar algo.

Su Alfa frunció su ceño, olfateando. —No hay nada, los lobos hubieran aullado.

—Imaginaciones mías.

—Estás temblando.

—Tengo un poco de frío.

Rápidamente, el rubio se quitó su camisa para abrigarle. —Te llevaré.

—¿Steven? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste algo sobre esta torre? ¿Cómo un cuento o algo así?

El rubio lo pensó un poco, negando mientras le cargaba en brazos al notar sus piernas flaquear.

—No lo tengo presente en estos momentos. ¿Crees que tienes alguna maldición?

—Pensaba en algún secreto.

—Temo que nadie podría ayudarte. Si hay una historia que contar, es que los Carbonell eran muy bueno ocultando secretos. Podían estar a la vista de todos, pero escondidos al mismo tiempo. Como tu medallón.

—O el tuyo —sonrió Anthony, acariciando ese curioso medallón que portaba el rubio, obsequio de su padre con forma de rectángulo hecho de plata.

—¿Qué era lo que realmente te preocupaba, Tony?

—Mi abuelo dejó pistas regadas sobre la Piedra Arco. Estoy tratando de encontrarlas.

—¿En plena madrugada?

—Supongo mi mente no sigue los protocolos del día y la noche.

—Preferiría descansaras —Steven besó su frente, recostándole en la cama— O Bruce Banner terminará por despreciarme.

—Eso nunca.

Los regalos provenientes de Lady Van Dyne le sirvieron de momentánea distracción, riendo al ver la expresión de James por semejantes atenciones cuando su habitación estuvo repleta de telas, juguetes, mantas y tantas cosas pudiera haber para un Omega gestando. Anthony le ayudó a organizar todo, calmándole al verlo aturdido por la generosidad de sus amigos. Era triste comprobar que su heraldo no había saboreado lo que era tener un hogar así, ni gente preocupándose por él. Había tenido una vida dura, con situaciones que incluso le alcanzaban.

—¿Te ha escrito Nathaniel?

—Sí —asintió James, revisando unas mantas para su cachorro— Se dirigía hacia acá, pero el Premier los llamó a la Capital.

—Le gusta mantenerlos ocupados.

—No solo es eso —Barnes se quedó quieto, mirándole— Ha sucedido algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno… ha habido una rencilla con el capitán de los Guardianes —musitó lentamente el otro Omega, sin quitarle la vista de encima— Él y Nathaniel pelearon… hasta que Lord Odinson los separó.

Anthony tomó asiento a su lado, con expresión seria. —James…

—No busco compasión, Tony. Realmente lo que trato de decir es que… ahí sucedió algo raro.

—¿Eh?

—El Mariscal Odinson… bueno, fue como…

—¿James?

—Como si estuviera protegiendo al capitán Quil… de la misma manera en que lo hace tu Alfa.

Dejaron que las palabras fueran comprendidas por el joven Omega, quien parpadeó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo.

—Eso no tiene nada de… ¿es porque son Alfas?

—Nunca hacen eso —Bruce sacudió su cabeza— Como dices, posiblemente no es nada. Un simple gesto de amigos, se dice que Quill y Lord Odinson se han hecho cercanos.

Anthony captó la expresión de James, antes de que este imitara esas maneras relajadas de su médico, ofreciéndole una sonrisa con una mano en el aire, como haciendo menos aquel incidente.

—En cualquier caso, ellos vienen hacia acá. No tardarán en entrar al Dominio, creo que deberías pensar en un recibimiento para ellos.

—Sin duda —respondió Anthony no muy convencido.

Había ciertas tradiciones o reglas que se seguían al pie de la letra, entre ellas estaban las relaciones entre castas que, eran bastante variadas salvo una sola excepción: Alfas y Alfas. Puesto que eran dominantes, con un alto sentido de territorialidad y casi siempre algo o alguien más dependía de ellos, una pareja así era mucho peor que una entre Omegas, la cual estaba permitida. Eso se debía a que era probable que una de las esencias se rompiera para tener el equilibrio que siempre busca un Alfa. No era de desconocimiento de Anthony tal situación, por lo que no hizo a un lado el comentario de sus amigos sobre el incidente entre Nathaniel y el Mariscal Odinson, que además refrescaba su memoria sobre lo ocurrido en el Palacio Blanco y la carta que aún esperaba ser leída por James.

—¿Qué tanto mira, joven Anthony?

—Este mapa del Dominio, no sabía que hay un castillo cerca de la playa no muy lejos de aquí.

Jarvis se acercó a ver el mapa, asintiendo. —Pero es más como un almacén que un lugar para vivir por las acotaciones que tiene. ¿Desea verlo?

—Iré con Steven, si no te molesta.

—Le gusta pasear con él, ¿cierto? —su tutor torció una sonrisa— Para que no les interrumpamos.

—No es eso —mintió el Omega, sonrojándose y guardando el mapa— Steven me llevó a conocer lugares muy lindos en su Dominio, quiero recompensarlo, aunque sean ruinas.

El castillo era pequeño, con el techo dañado que el Mariscal Rogers prometió reparar al verlo. Tal como lo había señalado Jarvis, eran cuartos demasiado amplios para habitaciones. Un lugar para almacenar las cargas que llegaban de los barcos Carbonell para distribuirse hacia el Imperio. Había dos caminos, uno que conducía a la Torre del Cielo y otro que se unía a la vía principal que se perdía más allá en el horizonte. Anthony observó ese camino que rodeaba la montaña, pensativo.

—Sería mejor si ese camino fuese montaña abajo.

—Habría que rascar bastante —comentó el rubio, observando también, mirándole luego— Pero es algo que llevas en la sangre.

—Pero es que además es seguro, el paso de la montaña no es tan fácil, es roca sólida que guarda bien esencias o ruidos.

—Ya lo has comprobado, ¿eh?

Anthony le sonrió. —Sí, es…

Todos sus lobos aullaron al mismo tiempo con sus lomos erizados, gruñendo con los colmillos mostrándose en dirección hacia la torre. El cambio en el Steven fue inmediato, asombrando al joven Omega por ese aroma tan sobreprotector, fiero, listo para enfrentar el peligro que inundó su nariz al tiempo que un brazo corrió por su cintura para atraerle hacia el Mariscal.

—¿Q-Qué es…?

—¡Intrusos! —su Alfa rugió, haciendo que sus lobos huargos salieran disparados de vuelta a la torre.

—¡James! ¡Steven, James!

Su instinto protector sobre otro Omega gestando alertó a Lord Rogers quien no tardó en transformarse en un lobo de pelaje dorado al que Anthony montó para ir cuanto antes a la torre, irritado como Steven de que alguien hubiera irrumpido así en su hogar sin que los guardias lo hubieran notado. Ya sonaban las trompetas de alerta cuando tocaron la entrada de la torre donde se separaron, el castaño indicándole a su Alfa que iría por los pasadizos secretos con sus propios lobos mientras él trepaba con esa fuerza sobrenatural por los muros hasta alcanzar donde estuviera James. Un aroma a sangre preocupó al joven, corriendo tanto como pudo, dirigiéndose primero a la armería de donde sacó varias armas y un escudo para seguir escalando, buscando a su heraldo.

Hubo un problema con ello, pues detectó que había aromas muy raros subiendo por los niveles inferiores. Eran esencias que a su Omega interior aterrorizaban y, de no haber sido por el entrenamiento con James, se hubiera quedado paralizado. La rabia como el saber que había peligro lo hizo ir hasta el piso que le pertenecía al otro Omega, entrando solo para ver que todo estaba tirado por una evidente pelea. No vio sangre, cosa que le alivió, preparando su ballesta con sus lobos a su alrededor, caminando hacia el pasillo donde escuchó rugidos y gritos. Ahí estaba Jarvis, por lo que corrió, abriéndose paso por las puertas que sus lobos derribaron, atacando de inmediato a unos pobladores que al verlos se transformaron en horribles seres de piel verde.

—¿Qué…?

—¡JOVEN ANTHONY, CUIDADO!

Otro de esos demonios de piel verde estaba encaramado en el techo desde el cual saltó hacia él, con sus garras listas para destajarlo. El muro contiguo se rompió a la entrada de Steven, atrapándolo con su hocico y empujando a un lado a su Omega a quien protegió. Las puertas laterales se inundaron de esos monstruos como si la presencia de Anthony fuese su motivo principal. Un par de dagas atajaron la llegada de un par, cortesía de Jarvis, cuatro más le ayudaron provenientes de James quien estaba manchado de esa sangre verde, tomando una espada para atacarlos.

—¡James, no!

Anthony sabía que su heraldo era fuerte, pero su estado era avanzado y por lo tanto peligroso enfrascarse en la pelea. La ballesta del castaño disparó contra esos demonios cuya piel fue resistente, haciéndolos difíciles de matar. Tanto los lobos huargos del Mariscal como los suyos se vieron superados en número por los demonios que ya habían tomado la vida de sus guardias. Una de esas cosas empujó a James, rasguñando su hombro izquierdo rasgando su piel por sobre la tela de sus mantos desde su hombro hasta el codo, tumbándolo al suelo. James se rehusó, recibiendo una bofetada que lo tumbó al suelo, sosteniéndose su vientre y mirando al demonio con ojos asustados.

—¡NO!

La ballesta del joven Omega se atascó, por los nervios y ese terror que le infundían los demonios. Dos de esas criaturas se unieron al que había empujado a James, dispuestos a matar a su heraldo. Jarvis estaba protegiéndolo para que no lo tocaran igual que Steven, sin poder ayudar a James al tener esas criaturas en el medio. Anthony rechinó sus dientes, sintiendo que no lograría disparar a tiempo. Otro rugido se unió al de Lord Rogers, pequeñas pero gruesas flechas de hierro negro atravesaron los cráneos de los demonios de piel verde, cayendo al suelo y dejando ver a una figura que trajo una sonrisa a todos.

—¿Por qué hacen fiesta sin mí?

Peter Quill sonrió, guiñándoles un ojo y pateando a uno de los monstruos al que le disparó otra lluvia de esas flechas especiales con su ballesta, llegando donde a James a quien miró, inspeccionándolo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—No es nada —musitó James, con una mano sobre su brazo sangrando.

—Lo es todo, idiota —gruñó el capitán, tomándole por su cintura para levantarle al tiempo que disparaba más de esas flechas, mirando a Anthony— ¡Fuego! ¡Ellos le temen al fuego!

Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot entraron al piso, ayudando a Quill con esos demonios mientras Anthony alcanzaba un pebetero, derramando el aceite sobre el piso que Jarvis incendió, rodeando a las criaturas que fueron pereciendo por las fauces de un furioso Mariscal. Los sobrevivientes trataron de huir por uno de los ventanales que rompieron, topándose con otra criatura que a todos dejó atónitos. Una mole con una piel verde, salvo que parecía más humano con un rostro furioso, sus dos enormes puños destrozaron las cabezas de los restantes demonios, saltando dentro con un grito de rabia antes de quedarse quieto ante las miradas de los demás que no daban crédito a lo que estaban contemplando, pues pese a ese tamaño y esa expresión fiera de la mole, reconocieron un rostro.

—¿B-Bruce? —jadeó Anthony, abrazándose a su lobo Alfa.

—Había escuchado del Hombre Verde —Rocket torció una sonrisa— Creí que era cuento de viejas de pueblo.

—¡Gracias por tu ayuda! —exclamó Quill— Pero ahora necesito tus manos médicas, James se desangra.

—¡James!

Anthony corrió hacia aquel, ayudando al capitán a llevarlo a la cama más próxima con ese gigante verde siguiéndoles con su pasos pesados que fueron haciéndose más ligeros conforme se transformó de vuelta a su forma humana, haciendo silbar a Rocket o sorprendiendo a un curioso Groot. Steven también volvió a la normalidad, recibiendo ropas nuevas de Groot en silencio, observando a James. En realidad, todos estaban preocupados por él. Un Omega gestando que estaba herido tenía el aroma de auxilio que los hacía moverse aprisa. Jarvis trajo una bandeja con lo necesario para curarle, uniéndose a Bruce quien agradeció el gesto, haciendo a un lado a su pálido amigo.

—Tony, déjalo a nosotros.

—Pero…

—A partir de aquí, nos encargamos solo los dos —Jarvis le empujó— Debe atender al Mariscal y a los Guardianes. Hemos perdido gente, joven Anthony. Como Lord Carbonell tiene que encargarse de ello.

—Ve… Tony —James le sonrió, mareado ya por la pérdida de sangre.

Aquellos demonios, que Quill llamó Skrull, habían llegado a la torre haciéndose pasar por una caravana de comerciantes y agricultores que deseaban ver a Lord Carbonell. Ni talismanes ni los guardias bien entrenados habían podido distinguirlos de personas normales, pues eran más astutos que otras criaturas con poderes similares. Al detectar a Anthony, se mostraron en su verdadera forma, acabando con los fieles soldados del Dominio que custodiaban las entradas principales y parte de la servidumbre que trató igualmente de detenerlos.

—Esto pesa en mi corazón —musitó Anthony conforme los cuerpos fueron apilados.

—La maldad no conoce de compasiones o de vidas, Tony. No ha sido tu culpa, sino de quien los ha enviado —convino Steven, abrazándole— Te buscaban, ¿o me equivoco, Capitán Quill?

—No, milord. Querían a su Omega.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la Piedra Arco? —preguntó el castaño.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo…?

—El Mariscal Odinson se acerca —informó Gamora, quien entraba a la sala donde se encontraban— Atrapó una docena más de Skrull. Son todos, al parecer.

—Debemos tener una vigilancia más estricta, temo que tus audiencias van a cancelarse —Lord Rogers sonrió con pesar a Anthony— No puedo arriesgarte a otro ataque así.

—Ni yo a mi gente.

Bruce y Jarvis les alcanzaron, teniendo la mirada de todos sobre ambos. El médico sonrió a su amigo con una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarle.

—Está bien, una herida severa, pero es un Omega fuerte. Ahora descansa.

—¿El cachorro?

—A salvo, la oportuna intervención del capitán les ha salvado la vida.

Anthony se volvió a Quill quien se hizo el desentendido, canturreando para sí mientras arreglaba sus armas maltrechas por el breve encuentro con los Skrull. Steven negó apenas, enviando a sus lobos a cuidar de James. Debían levantar un escudo mágico que protegiera la torre hasta que tuvieran todo bajo control. De eso iba a encargarse Jarvis, pero el joven Carbonell le detuvo al notar sus intenciones.

—No, esta torre tiene algo mejor. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero hasta recién entendí el mecanismo que tiene.

—¿Joven Anthony?

Este miró a todos, saliendo de ahí para ir a la sala del trono donde tomó asiento, calculando el tamaño de un par de manos de Pura Sangre que sujetaban los descansos de la silla de hierro acolchada con esculturas de mármol negro de lobos rampantes alrededor. Suspiró al encontrar lo que buscaba, esos puntos que presionar en el trono, ocultos entre esculturas y adornos. La Torre del Cielo se cimbró, escuchándose el siseo de múltiples mecanismos activándose luego de décadas de no hacerlo, un ronroneo que fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que los candados fueron liberados. Entonces, toda la torre fue revestida en el exterior por delgadas líneas brillantes que la recorrieron desde sus sótanos y mazmorras hasta la parte más alta. Steven llegó a la sala del trono, asombrado de lo que estaba viendo.

—Una barrera mágica…

—Debí activarla antes, es que… no creí que yo pudiera activarla —confesó con pesar Anthony— En este trono solamente se habían sentado Alfas Pura Sangre, los Carbonell. Yo…

—No debes dudar de ti ni de tu herencia —el rubio hincó una rodilla, tomando una mano de su Omega que besó por el dorso— Pues no se trata de casta sino de quién eres.

—De haberla…

—Tony, aun el mismo Emperador no puede prever lo que debe hacerse todo el tiempo. Estos demonios, estos Skrull son nuevos. Y llegaron demasiado lejos demasiado rápido. Fue una suerte que los Guardianes llegaran a tiempo.

—¿La guerra es así de horrible?

El Mariscal Rogers asintió. —A veces peor. No es agradable de ver, lo sé, pero no te decaigas. Tu Dominio te necesita, deben ver a su señor seguro y sediente de venganza por esta afrenta.

—Así será —Anthony sonrió, tomando la mano que sujetaba la suya para llevarla a su mejilla— Gracias por estar conmigo.

—Para servirte, milord.

—El Mariscal Odinson y las Aves del Premier han llegado —anunció Jarvis.

—¿Vamos? —Steven se puso de pie, ofreciendo un brazo a su Omega.

—Con gusto.

Anthony miró el techo abovedado de la sala del trono. La torre tenía muchos secretos, y comenzaba a darse cuenta para qué la habían construido. La barrera que había activado motivado por ese ataque le demostró que sus ancestros habían pensado en muchas situaciones, o en todas. Sobre todo, si iban a enfrentarse a cosas para las que los demás no estaban listos. La Torre del Cielo era un arma en sí.

Quizá la única arma capaz de detener al Devorador de Mundos.


	14. Pasados tortuosos

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

 _Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XI.**

**Pasados tortuosos.**

_Hoy he soñado tu cuerpo_

_Llenando mi soledad_

_He repetido tu nombre como una canción_

_Hoy se ha llenado mi casa con tu voz_

_Hoy he soñado que tengo tu amor._

Isabel, José Luis Perales.

—… mi padre buscaba nuevas medicinas que pudieran ayudar en la reconstrucción de heridas para el ejército imperial como parte del servicio al Príncipe Carbonell, fue así que terminó en Latveria, encontrando un manuscrito que hablaba de un remedio para sanar músculos y huesos. Lo que no previó mi difunto padre fue que era más bien un hechizo que una medicina. Él siempre probaba en sí mismo todos los remedios antes que a sus pacientes, de esa manera fue que nació el Hombre Verde, pero al ser ya mayor, su cuerpo no resistió esos cambios. Yo… mejoré ese hechizo.

Anthony miró boquiabierto a su médico luego de la explicación sobre esa transformación que los había ayudado con los Skrull. Giró su rostro hacia Jarvis quien alzó ambas cejas y hombros, tan sorprendido por la historia como él. Los tres estaban en la habitación de James, en otro piso que no había sufrido los estragos de los ataques para que estuviera cómodo y tranquilo. Bruce se retiró, luego de revisar el estado del heraldo aun inconsciente con un brazo vendado. Solo quedaría una cicatriz a lo largo de su brazo, sin nada que lamentar. Haciendo una reverencia, el médico se marchó, dejando al joven Omega con su tutor.

—Se ha quedado sin palabras, joven Anthony.

—Esa historia es… todos tienen algo que contar.

—Por eso es importante escucharlos.

El aroma de un ansioso Alfa llegó hasta ellos junto con el sonido de unas pisadas apuradas. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, con Nathaniel entrando a toda prisa y corriendo hasta la cama donde yacía su Omega cuya mano libre tomó para besarla, hincándose a su lado para verle. Anthony iba a hablar, tenía ganas de decirle sobre la presencia de Quill que seguro no había pasado desapercibida para ese espía, pero al verlo tan desesperado… tan descompuesto por el estado de James, calló por discreción. No era el momento, se dijo a sí mismo. Se alejó, para darles espacio junto con Jarvis.

—Milord —el pelirrojo le llamó, alcanzándole e hincando una rodilla con su cabeza inclinada— Gracias por haberlo protegido.

—La verdad es que yo no lo salvé —Anthony habló bajito— Fue el capitán Quill quien rescató a James.

Las emociones que cruzaron por los ojos de Nathaniel fueron variopintas. Anthony hubiera querido reírse en el momento, más ese aroma de Alfa protector de su Manada le hizo repensar en su acción. El pelirrojo estaba alterado por el estado de su Omega y saber que el capitán de los Guardianes había protegido a su familia no era el mejor aliciente para tranquilizarlo. Jarvis le alcanzó, ofreciendo su brazo para que salieran de ahí con ese tacto oportuno para cortar tensiones.

—Hay que dejarlos a solas, joven Anthony. Lord Romanoff, estaremos cerca por si nos necesita.

—Gracias, Jarvis.

Bajaron al siguiente nivel de los pocos intactos por la invasión, hasta una sala de reuniones donde estaban hablando en voz baja los dos Mariscales con un mapa del Dominio sobre una mesa entre ellos. Con Alfa Odinson estaban las Aves del Premier, Ojo de Halcón entre ellos, retirado en una esquina de brazos cruzados con ese arco en su espalda. El joven Omega buscó a su médico que estaba del otro lado, en el lado opuesto de modo que podían verse frente a frente. Suspiró ante la situación, caminando hacia Steven quien tomó su mano cuando Jarvis la entregó.

—Lord Carbonell, la Diosa Madre nos ha ayudado esta vez y no ha sufrido daño alguno.

—Se lo debo a mi Alfa, y la oportuna intervención de los Guardianes y usted con las Aves del Premier, Lord Odinson.

Este le sonrió, mirando a Steven quien asintió. —Hablábamos sobre esta infiltración, fue una suerte que ya los estuviéramos persiguiendo, sin embargo, el Mariscal Rogers y yo estamos de acuerdo en hacer una limpieza más concienzuda de su Dominio, Lord Carbonell. Asegurarnos de que ya no haya más Skrull en este territorio mientras ideamos una forma de poder descubrirlos sin que dependan de nuestros olfatos o de nuestros lobos.

—Tal vez podría ayudar —Anthony le sonrió— Si me dieran un poco más de detalles sobre ellos. El capitán Quill ya me dijo que le temen al fuego, con más observaciones así es posible hacer algo que todos puedan usar para desenmascararlos.

—Las Aves del Premier tienen mejor información —replicó Odinson, volviéndose hacia ellos.

Mientras daban su informe a ellos tres, Anthony miró por el rabillo del ojo a Quill, distante a él y algo distraído como si no le interesara aquella reunión si bien el resto de sus compañeros estaban atentos, sobre todo Gamora, quien intervino con algunas palabras que reforzaran la información de los espías. Cuando terminaron, Jarvis les ofreció algo de comer, así como habitaciones donde descansar. El joven Omega quiso acercarse a Peter Quill, observándole salir entre los primeros de la sala, quedándose a pocos metros de la puerta mirando algo que llamó la atención de Anthony, saliendo escoltado por Steven cuando le hizo la seña de que algo pasaba. Nathaniel estaba en el pasillo, mirando fijamente al capitán. Jarvis estaba por hacer una oportuna intervención cuando un ligero gruñido llamó su atención.

El Mariscal Odinson se adelantó, quedando entre Quill y Nathaniel en una actitud claramente protectora con el capitán de los Guardianes. Nathaniel apenas miró a Odinson, haciendo una reverencia a este, girándose levemente hacia Anthony con otra reverencia discreta, a quien le dio la sensación de que estaba calculando sus movimientos para no provocar a esos dos Alfas. Recordó las palabras de Bruce y James que le dijeran en su momento, escuchando entonces al pelirrojo cuya mirada se posó en su amigo, detrás del alto Mariscal.

—Capitán...

Un gruñido calló a Nathaniel, proveniente de Lord Odinson. Anthony juró que ni la mejor hoja estaba tan afilada como el ambiente en esos momentos, parecía que habría una pelea y no estuvo seguro de quien contra quien. Steven incluso olía a que estaba dispuesto de nuevo a poner orden con sus puños. Por él. El capitán no dijo nada, desviando su mirada mientras que el Mariscal Odinson pareció mostrar sus colmillos. Nathaniel entrecerró sus ojos, apenas alzando su mentón antes de volverse hacia el castaño.

—Lord Carbonell, lamento la interrupción. James ha despertado con apetito.

—Vuelva con él, Lord Romanoff —Jarvis fue el que respondió, ofreciendo una sonrisa al caminar hacia el espía, con una mano en su hombro— Su Omega le necesita en estos momentos y es mejor que no se contamine con los aromas que han dejado los Skrull. Yo le llevaré de comer.

—Gracias, Jarvis. Milords —Nathaniel hizo otra reverencia, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones para retirarse.

—Peter… —Anthony llamó, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al ver que aquel se giró para irse con sus Guardianes sin siquiera verle, seguido por el Mariscal.

—Calma, Tony —susurró su Alfa.

—No me ha mirado en todo el rato.

—Hay que atender a los demás, ocupa tu pensamiento en ello por el momento. Luego habrá tiempo de buscar respuestas.

—¿Qué duele menos, una flecha en el pecho o estar en medio de una pelea de amigos de diferentes bandos?

—Definitivamente la flecha.

—Lo temía —el castaño sonrió con tristeza— Vamos. Jarvis, que James esté bien atendido.

—Sí, joven Anthony.

James había sido herido, como Omega gestando necesitaba de la compañía de su Alfa para sentirse a salvo y tranquilo. No podía decirle a Nathaniel que se marchara para honrar las palabras que el capitán de los Guardianes escribiera en aquella carta. Una de las Aves se acercó a él cuando dejaron aquel pasillo, una mujer de cabellos oscuros, seria y de mirada fiera que se arrodilló ante Steven y él.

—Lord Carbonell, soy María Hill, mensajera personal del Premier Fury y comandante de las Aves. Tengo algo que entregarle respecto a los Skrull que no podía hablar tan abiertamente.

—Oh… adelante.

La Alfa de Alta Casta sacó del morral que cargaba consigo un rollo que entregó al joven lord, con el sello del Premier.

—Seguro que esto terminará por ayudarle a idear una forma de desenmascarar a los Skrull.

—¿Viene de parte del Premier?

Hill levantó su rostro, poniéndose de pie luego. —Sí y no, quien dio con esta información en realidad fue nuestra Araña Roja. El Premier solamente le dio orden para usted.

—Gracias, Lady Hill.

—Sólo María, milord —ella hizo su reverencia— Me retiro a descansar. Gracias por la cordialidad.

Anthony apretó el rollo contra su pecho, volviéndose al rubio. —¿Steven? ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

—Y las que hagan falta. No guardes temor, Tony. Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño. Una promesa doble sella mi espíritu de protegerte.

—¿Doble?

—Mi juramento al Clan Carbonell y mi promesa de amarte.

—Eres un Alfa de alto honor.

—Que está al servicio de un gran señor —sonrió el Mariscal Rogers.

Lo que contenía aquel rollo era la descripción de la naturaleza de los Skrull, parte de ello Anthony ya lo había escuchado en la reunión: la perfecta imitación de las presas que terminaban muertas, rápidos, certeros y disciplinados para la pelea. No eran meras bestias atacando. El Premier además agregaba la capacidad de imitar incluso modales, gestos, e incluso saber memorias de sus víctimas haciendo imposible el reconocerlos como impostores salvo por el detalle del miedo al fuego y que existían dos formas de encontrarlos. La primera era usando un cristal forjado en fuego vivo, aparentemente revelaba sus piel verde si se miraba a través de ese cristal. El segundo método era un poco más para un campo de batalla, porque se trataba del uso de un artefacto explosivo a base de fuego y magia que impedía a los Skrull el poder mutar en sus falsos rostros.

El Omega pasó la noche entre los brazos de Lord Rogers pensando en cómo podría hacer algo con ambas trampas que sirviera a los guerreros y espías sin depender de los Pura Sangre o de él en todo caso. Su desvelo también se debió a la llamada discreta de Bruce, pidiéndole que fuera a ver a James porque se encontraba inquieto. Como Omega, detectaba el peligro sobre ellos con la presencia a la ofensiva del Mariscal Odinson con todo y que estaban en pisos alejados uno del otro gracias a la diplomacia de Jarvis. Anthony estaba sorprendido que, entre tantos Alfas, lo que más perturbara a su heraldo fuera precisamente aquel Cambia Formas y no el resto. Pero entendía las razones de James, que tenían por fuente ese conflicto que permanecía sin una solución clara.

—James —le saludó al llegar a su recámara, acompañado por Steven— ¿Qué sucede? Tranquilo.

—Tony…

—Recibiste una herida severa, debes reposar por ti y por el cachorro.

—Quieren hacernos daño.

Lord Rogers miró a Nathaniel, el pelirrojo negó. —No he podido convencerlo de lo contrario. Lord Carbonell, sé que la solución más viable es que yo…

—No —Anthony frunció su ceño, girándose a él— James te necesita. No te puedes marchar.

—Puedo quedarme aquí, sin salir para no crear conflictos. Es lo que le he dicho a mi Omega, pero sigue inquieto y eso me preocupa.

—James ha establecido la torre como su Nido —explicó Bruce con discreción— Cualquier tentativa de agresión es tomada como peligro. Más en estos momentos que está malherido.

Anthony arrugó su nariz, sobándose sus sienes. El aroma de James confirmaba las palabras de su médico, estaba más que inquieto, parecía dispuesto a tomar la primera arma filosa y atacar a quien había sido agresivo con su Alfa. Una reacción innata como Omega con un cachorro en vientre que ha sido herido y además estaba en medio de una tensión nada saludable. Debía imponerse o las cosas iban a desbordarse. Nathaniel le observó en silencio, bajando su mirada al acercase hacia ellos.

—El señor Banner dice que James ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, Lord Carbonell. No necesita agobiarse por nosotros. James y yo podemos retirarnos a otro sitio donde no ofendamos a sus amistades hasta que todo vuelva a estar tranquilo.

—¿Ahora? —Steven rebatió.

—Yo no soy bienvenido, pero no puedo separarme de James, y mi Omega me necesita. Es la salida más conveniente para todos.

Bruce hizo una cara que decía lo mucho que estaba en contra de la sugerencia, intercambiando una mirada de socorro con Anthony. El joven se puso de pie, paseándose de un lado a otro de la cama queriendo gritar de frustración. Necesitaba y debía ser el Lord Carbonell hecho y derecho o eso iba a acabar muy mal. Levantó una mano, pidiendo el brazo de su Alfa, mismo que entendió su llamado caminando hasta él para ofrecerle soporte.

—Nadie se mueve de ningún lado —gruñó, tomando aire— Esto lo arreglo yo que para eso soy Anthony Edward Stark Carbonell.

Con el rostro tenso, fue hasta donde ya descansaban las Aves como los Guardianes, buscando al Mariscal Odinson para hablar con él.

—Lord Odinson, las glorias de tus batallas pueden ocupar todo un año de cantares, tu tierra es respetada como el resto de tu Clan. Pero este es mi Dominio, el Dominio Carbonell y en él tengo bajo mi resguardo a James Barnes con su cachorro. Y él está unido a Nathaniel Romanoff para bien o para mal, es algo que en estos precisos momentos queda de lado porque se juega su salud. Si mi heraldo pierde su cachorro al sentirse amenazado en su propio hogar lo voy a considerar una afrenta a mis ancestros, a mi territorio como a mi propia persona y créame, Mariscal, que puedo hacerle frente a un Pura Sangre si me lo propongo. Por siempre estaré agradecido de haber salvado mi tierra y es por eso que le ofrezco mi techo como parte de mi agradecimiento, pero eso no me hace esclavo de su voluntad ni de sus maneras. Que mi collar no lo confunda.

—Mi buen amigo —habló Steven— Te pido te tranquilices, tu fuerza altera al heraldo de mi Omega. No me hagas hacer juicios entre tu amistad y el cariño a mi pareja.

—Creo que Lord Carbonell ignora lo que Nathaniel…

—¡No lo hago! —siseó Anthony, armándose de valor, mirando de frente al fiero Alfa— Que no soy un más un cachorro ingenuo al que los juegos de adultos son indiferentes. Yo sé lo que es Nathaniel como sé quién es el capitán de los Guardianes. Pero en estos momentos necesito quietud, paz y la mejor armonía que mis huéspedes puedan ofrecerme porque hay una vida que no tiene culpa alguna de todos estos problemas. ¿O el Clan Odinson ya sacrifica cachorros inocentes con tal de hacer valer su palabra?

Incluso el Mariscal Rogers se sorprendió del coraje que mostró su Omega al enfrentarse así a Lord Odinson, quien le miró con ojos entrecerrados por un largo tiempo hasta que al final sonrió, respirando hondo y haciendo una reverencia al castaño.

—Este es el Dominio Carbonell y respetamos su ley.

—Gracias, milord. Yo sé que guarda las mejores intenciones, solo que la manera no me beneficia en estos momentos. Prometí salvar al cachorro de mi heraldo, no romperé mi palabra. Creo que los que le alaban tienen razón en lo que cuentan, entonces puede comprender mi sentir.

—Lord Carbonell tiene palabras cual flechas certeras.

—En las madrugadas pienso mejor.

—No tenga cuidado, Lord Carbonell, no habrá agresiones de mi parte.

—Gracias, milord.

Anthony se sintió mejor, e incluso más seguro hasta que sus ojos captaron en otra sala de puertas abiertas al capitán de los Guardianes observándole con una mirada herida. El castaño bajó su mirada que se humedeció, saliendo con su Alfa de ahí para volver a su propia recámara, escondiéndose en el pecho de Steven en cuanto estuvieron de nuevo recostados.

—Eso fue excepcional, Tony. Jamás había visto a ningún Omega hacerle frente a Thor, y cuando digo jamás es en serio.

—Cuido de uno y termino hiriendo a otro.

—Las tormentas impiden que los barcos puedan seguir avanzando, es hasta que llega la calma cuando se vislumbra el camino correcto.

—¿Esto se calmará algún día? Me duele que Peter no me dirija la palabra y si me mira, sea así. Lo peor es que sé que tiene razón. Lo traiciono, Steven.

—¿Lo haces?

—De manera accidental apoyo a Nathaniel al proteger así a James.

—¿Te hubiera gustado más verlos partir de la torre?

—No, no —Anthony sacudió su cabeza, abrazándole con fuerza— El solo pensar en James alejándose así… yo sé que mi amigo merece más que esto, pero… hay un cachorro involucrado. Hay un Omega herido con un cachorro a los que le di mi palabra de honor y que necesita a su lado a su Alfa para sanar… todo es tan complicado, porque es poner en una balanza el honor a un Alfa con una deuda o el valor de un Omega, en un juicio que lleva las de perder y no hay cosa más amarga que tragarse una humillación para los demás no deban molestarse.

—Ahí está el secreto, Tony. Siempre que tomes una decisión, alguien saldrá herido y es inevitable. Lo único que puedes hacer es elegir la acción que menos dolor cause. Pero de que habrá sufrimiento, lo habrá porque es imposible hacer lo correcto sin consecuencias.

—¿Tú como lo consigues?

Steven suspiró con media sonrisa. —Confiando en que todo estará bien.

—Oh.

—Ya es muy tarde, debes dormir.

—No me sueltes.

—Jamás.

Al día siguiente, los Guardianes partieron junto con el Mariscal a recorrer el Dominio Carbonell en busca de más Skrull escondidos. Para Anthony no fue una sorpresa, sabía la verdadera razón detrás de ello y necesito un tiempo a solas para recobrarse. Le estaba fallando a quien le había dado su amistad en primer lugar e incluso había estado dispuesto a pelear por él simplemente por idiota. Su único consuelo fue que James tuvo mucho mejor para el mediodía, haciendo que descansara cuando Bruce le comunicó su avance gracias a ese atrevimiento suyo en plena madrugada. Con el fin de distraerse, se dedicó al problema de los demonios de piel verde hasta la tarde que Steven lo sacó del taller para que probara alimento.

—Las Aves también se han repartido —le informó Jarvis en el comedor— Para la medianoche todo el Dominio estará celosamente protegido.

—¿Se fue también Ojo de Halcón?

—Me parece, ¿por qué la pregunta, joven Anthony?

—Curiosidad —el castaño se quedó pensando un poco— ¿Nathaniel?

—El Señor Barnes quería pescado fresco y fue a conseguirlo. Antojos.

El joven Omega se lo toparía cuando bajara a escondidas a la cocina, preparando cena para James. Anthony iba a darse media vuelta, prefiriendo entrar a paso tranquilo, viendo esas manos diestras manejar los cuchillos de una manera que gritaba lo bien que manejaba esas armas. Igual que su heraldo, que dormitaba en espera de ser consentido con esos largos pescados que se cocían en una parrilla.

—Lord Carbonell, la cocina no es un lugar para el amo de un Dominio.

—Ni para el hijo del Mariscal Romanoff.

—Mi padre celebra cada error mío porque es la prueba irrefutable de que tiene la razón.

—Nathaniel… —el castaño tragó saliva— Sabes bien que no te tengo buena fe.

—Y hace bien, milord.

—Pudiste agradecerle a Quill por lo que hizo.

—De haberme acercado un metro más a él, el Mariscal Odinson me hubiera rebanado el cuello.

Anthony se quedó callado, de nuevo estaba ese tema que se unía a la larga fila de obstáculos para que todos ellos estuvieran en paz.

—Pero, de haber tenido la oportunidad, ¿lo hubieras hecho?

Nathaniel se detuvo, levantando su vista de la plancha de piedra donde trabajaba para verle.

—¿A Lord Carbonell le interesa realmente mi respuesta?

—Sí.

El Alfa de cabellos rojos bufó apretando una sonrisa, retomando su labor de terminar el acompañamiento para los pescados.

—Lord Carbonell vivió en carne propia las bondades de un Nido de la Virtud, sabe entonces lo que es guardarse las cosas porque sabe que sin importar lo sincero que sean, no hay oídos para creerlas.

—Responde.

—Sí, lo hubiera hecho. Yo no tengo problemas con eso.

—¿Y por qué parece que sí? —el castaño se le acercó— Tú eres el Alfa de James, lleva tu cachorro. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Quill?

—Lord Carbonell no desea saberlo.

—Sí que lo quiero. Estás usando mi cocina.

Nathaniel se detuvo, con el Omega del otro lado de la plancha, uno que estuvo a punto de dimitir ante la mirada tan determinada del pelirrojo. Quizá aquel espía de tan mala reputación no tuviera la fuerza física de los Mariscales, pero tenía un temple que bien podía romper voluntades, era por ello que el Premier lo usaba para quebrantar los espíritus más rebeldes.

—Yo no voy a negar que me enamoré de James desde la primera vez que lo vi. Que lo deseé para mí, pero que la Diosa Madre me arrebate la vida misma ahora mismo si digo que alguna vez lo empujé a manchar lo que tenía con Quill. Son cosas que a nadie le importan, Lord Carbonell, porque en mis aventuras anteriores sí lo hice así que lo más lógico fue pensar que repetiría mis acciones con él. Fui cercano, sí, fui un amigo, también. Pero nunca, escúchelo bien, en ese tiempo jamás le toqué inapropiadamente. Todo lo que hice fue romper todos los hocicos y huesos de quienes trataron de humillarlo por sus orígenes mientras Quill jugaba al explorador de los océanos. Desde ahí le tomé rencor, ver las dudas de James sin poder consolarlas, querer borrar esas lágrimas con mis besos y solamente morderme la lengua hasta sangrar diciéndole que el capitán volvería y todo lo arreglaría.

—James llegó a tener tu aroma, no me mientas.

—El ejército imperial no es el ambiente más tolerante, Lord Carbonell. Un Omega sin Marca con un Alfa ausente es un premio que todos desean coger. James estaba al tanto y hubiera sido víctima de violaciones de no haber usado mis ropas. ¿Lo hice con alevosía? No. Me mataba saber que él amaba a Quill, pero no hice eso para que se enamorara de mí, lo hice para que pudiera dormir una jodida noche sin pesadillas porque los demás querían mancillarlo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Peter lo que estabas haciendo por James? ¿Por qué no aclaraste eso?

—Lord Carbonell hace una pregunta demasiado ingenua. El capitán ya me detestaba desde entonces, no me escuchaba fuera de las misiones y de ser posible, evitaba mi presencia.

El castaño tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarle. —¿Sabías que era Quill era el Príncipe de Spartax?

—En aquel tiempo no. Mi padre estaba detrás de mí queriendo doblegarme para que volviera al Dominio y fuera un principito más, solamente porque mi reputación manchaba su gloria.

—Tu lengua es muy sincera como nunca antes.

—Lo hago cuando vale la pena, Lord Carbonell ha dado mucho por mi Omega. Mi pasado no es nada. Puedo decir que mi odio hacia el capitán se encarnizó cuando abofeteó a James llamándole puta barata, frente a sus Guardianes, las Aves, parte del ejército y mi padre presente. Todo porque tenía mi aroma —Nathaniel miró el cuchillo en su mano— Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hablar. James perdió toda alegría y ganas de vivir, incluso me dijo que dejara de protegerlo, que permitiera a los asquerosos deseosos de su cuerpo divertirse con él. ¿Fue un crimen sanar esa herida con mi cariño?

—Te devuelvo tu pregunta con otra, ¿qué harías si hoy te ocurriera lo que pasó en aquel entonces? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si regresaras de una misión y hallaras en James el aroma de otro Alfa? ¿Se te ocurrió pensar lo que vivió Quill? ¿Verlo a través de sus ojos?

Nathaniel se quedó callado, frunciendo apenas su ceño y bajando la mirada al plato que ya iba llenando con la comida. El Omega negó con un suspiro.

—Quizá debiste pensar en las consecuencias para tu cachorro.

—Jamás pensamos en tener un hijo, Lord Carbonell, creo que James no le ha contado esa parte.

—No me tengas en ascuas, entonces.

—James no podía tener hijos, no en aquel momento. Habían… sellado su vientre. Creímos que era algo permanente. Nunca los tuvo con Quill, era natural pensar que no tendríamos descendencia. Esa maldición se desvaneció. Yo sé el camino que le espera a mi hijo, espero tener vida para reparar los daños que mi persona pueda causarle. No necesito más jueces trayéndome más sentencias por ello.

—Estabas dispuesto a levantar una guerra entre Clanes por él, ¿no es así?

—Todavía tengo la voluntad para ello si con eso le aseguro una vida feliz. Pareciera que he comenzado, mirando lo que ha sucedido.

—Creo que esa gloria no te pertenece —gruñó Anthony— Quiero saber algo, ¿qué hubieras hecho si Quill le hubiera dado una oportunidad a James?

—Yo ya no estaría vivo.

—Vaya —el castaño suspiró— ¿Ni siquiera por James te hubieras quedado?

—No iba a necesitarme. Lord Carbonell, algo debe quedarle claro respecto a mí. Me gusta tentar a los demás e incluso presionar más allá de lo permitido, pero no soy un idiota que no reconozca lo que otros posean como virtudes. ¿Cree que sería tan buen espía de solo confiar en los errores de los demás?

—Supongo que no.

—Si ellos dos siguieran juntos, yo hubiera estado de más. Quill le hacía feliz, es molesto más es la verdad.

—Bien afirmas que tus palabras y acciones dicen una historia diferente de lo que piensas de él.

—¿Qué haría Lord Carbonell si fuera su situación?

—No lo sé… si Steven me despreciara… moriría. Si eligiera a alguien más, sería demasiado para mí.

—Es lo que suele pasar, yo lo impedí con James. Y no le digo esto para que de pronto cambie sus pensamientos respecto a mí. Como le dije, sé lo que soy para los demás. No estaré a la altura del Príncipe de Spartax, ni de tener la amistad de Lord Carbonell. Cambiar el pasado es imposible, solamente queda aceptar lo que hoy se tiene.

—Puede que me agrades un poco si me convidas de lo que cocinas.

—¿Lord Carbonell comería algo preparado por Nathaniel Romanoff?

—Serías muy tonto si me dieras a probar y me hiciera daño, ¿no?

—Tomando en cuenta la celosa vigilancia de Jarvis y Lord Rogers, así es.

—Y si dices la verdad, cuando se trata de James, aparentemente eres sincero.

—Él me enseñó que incluso alguien tan pueril como yo puede tener algo hermoso en su vida.

—No eres… bueno sí lo eres.

—¿Lord Carbonell es amante de los frutos secos?

—¿Eso es lo que huele tan bien?

—La próxima vez no intente esta clase de acercamientos, simplemente pida la comida, milord.

—Quería escucharte. Me desesperas y necesito respuestas.

—La respuesta está en la fragua principal, usa el carbón de las primeras minas.

—¿Eh?

—Si Lord Carbonell me permite, debo retirarme. James debe estar hambriento.

—Adelante.

Nathaniel dejó un plato largo con un pescado frito, ensalada y frutas en salsa envinada para el castaño, retirándose de la cocina. Anthony olfateó aquella comida que olía deliciosa, escuchando a su estómago gruñir ansioso por probarla. Como le fastidiaba toda la situación. Se le hacía eterno el momento en que pudiera entregar la carta a su heraldo y comenzar a deshilar ese nudo tan rebuscado. Llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca, se sentó sobre la mesa rompiendo sus modales para meditar las últimas palabras de aquel Alfa. Steven tenía razón, era mejor dejar que todo se calmara.


	15. Vengadors unidos

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XI.**

**Vengadores unidos.**

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_   
_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends_   
_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

With a little help from my friends, The Beatles.

La fragua principal usaba los primeros carbones que extrajera su ancestro en la búsqueda de la Piedra Arco y que recibieran la energía de esta, teniendo una consistencia que los hacía los mejores para crear llamas vivas. Anthony no había pisado las fraguas hasta ese momento, recordando a su padre cuando trabajaba en las Tierras Yermas y le enseñaba sobre moldear metales… y cristales. Si Howard Stark hubiera estado en la corte, era seguro que la guerra se hubiera ganado antes, de eso no le cupo duda, dando gracias en su interior a su padre antes de ponerse a trabajar con una soltura que asombró a los herreros a su alrededor incrédulos por ver a un joven Omega tomar las herramientas y ponerse a forjar nada menos que un cristal líquido con el fuego de un carbón que dejó sus ropas y rostro manchados.

Fue una sensación que renovó sus ánimos caídos por el problema que se había suscitado. Golpear con el martillo el cristal que no se rompió para asombro de sus ayudantes le ayudó a sacar esos malos pensamientos, terminando con una sonrisa cuando obtuvo un cristal del tamaño de la palma de su mano que observó a la luz de los rayos del sol. Era un hermoso, perfecto y claro cristal de fuego. Ahora solamente quedaba probarlo, y los cuerpos de los Skrull le ayudaron. Tal como estaba, sucio, manchado de hollín y con el aroma del carbón impregnado en su cuerpo, Anthony corrió a donde las fosas, mirando a través del cristal las ropas mundanas que habían hurtado esos demonios de sus víctimas. Jadeó al ver que el cristal le mostraba solamente la piel verde, riendo emocionado ante su invención.

—Lo tengo. ¡Lo tengo! ¡LO TENGO!

Enseñó a sus herreros a crear más de esos cristales, para que hicieran los suficientes que repartir entre su guardias, las Aves del Premier y los Guardianes. Fue Steven quien lo convenció de tomarse un descanso, ayudándole a cambiarse para un baño que necesitaba. Luego de arreglarse, el joven lord buscó a María Hill para entregarle un par de esos cristales que fueron colocados en relicarios y así ser transportados con mayor seguridad y discreción.

—Para el Premier y el Emperador.

—Como usted ordene, milord.

Para alegrar los días venideros del castaño, Lady Van Dyne y su prometido, Lord Pym llegaron para visitarle y comenzarla a ayudar con la planeación de su boda, algo en lo que era experta la Beta. Lord Pym, por su parte, se quedó asombrado de la creación de aquellos cristales que seguían forjándose en la fragua principal para abastecer a todo el imperio. Como un inventor y estudioso reconocido, reconoció el trabajo de Anthony con el artefacto.

—De no saber que el joven Carbonell recién ha llegado a vivir a sus tierras, afirmaría de solo ver este relicario que fue educado por el mismísimo Príncipe Carbonell.

—En realidad, me educó mi padre, milord.

—Y doy gracias a la Diosa Madre por haber depositado en una mente tan joven estos conocimientos. El cristal no tiene imperfecciones, ¿cómo logró el punto exacto de moldeo?

Anthony solo sonrió. —Intuición.

—¡Ah, Hank! Deja de atosigar a Tony con tus preguntas. Hay que planear una boda porque si mi olfato no me engaña, de no hacerlo mejor tendré que planear la presentación de cachorros —bromeó Lady Van Dyne.

—¡Jan!

—Y para ello, nada mejor que prepararnos para el cachorro de tu heraldo, ¿no es así?

—Se acerca el tiempo, es verdad.

—¡Cuánto hay qué hacer!

Todo lo que pidió Janet hizo que desfilaran caravanas en el camino principal a la Torre del Cielo, la mitad de ellas dedicadas a obsequios y todo lo necesario para el cachorro, la otra mitad pertenecieron a los primeros preparativos de la boda de Lord Carbonell con Lord Rogers. Ambos se entretenían en duelos amistosos que terminaban con el Omega en el regazo de su Alfa buscando tener de vuelta su vientre lleno de la semilla de este, si no es que eran los paseos que daban por el Dominio con iguales resultados para perturbación de Jarvis quien no dejaba de recordarle discreción. Finalmente, la estadía del Mariscal Rogers iba a terminar, algo que no agradó mucho a Anthony.

—¿Por qué no puedes quedarte otro poco?

—Tony —Steven besó su frente— Tu Celo está por venir.

—Pero…

—No, lo hemos hablado. Nosotros los Cambia Formas solemos preñar a nuestros Omegas en sus Celos, todavía no, amor mío. Me diste tu palabra, ¿recuerdas?

—No lo recuerdo.

El rubio rio, abrazándole. —Volveremos a vernos.

—Te extrañaré demasiado.

—Enviaré a Estrella con mis mensajes.

—Steven, no te vayas.

—El Dominio está a salvo, con los cristales tenemos mejores armas. Y estás rodeado de tus amigos. Sé que todo estará bien.

—¿Dejarás algo de ti en mí por última vez?

Fue en inicios de otoño que el cachorro de James nació, todos estaban afuera porque Lady Van Dyne quería hacer pruebas de los ramilletes de flores cuando Bruce les avisó que comenzaba el parto. Anthony había estado prestando atención a la gestación de su heraldo porque sabía que en el futuro él también estaría en las mismas condiciones, siendo el único que pudo estar con Nathaniel cuando nació una hermosa niña Beta de Alta Casta con cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules como el cielo, mostrando unas pequeñas garritas como orejas puntiagudas y esa nariz que parecía más lobuna que humana. James terminó exhausto, feliz al recibir entre sus brazos a su hija para amamantarla.

—¿Cómo la llamarás? —quiso saber Anthony, mirando al pelirrojo y a James por turnos.

—Su nombre es Katya —respondió su heraldo, a lo que Nathaniel asintió.

—Katya, es un buen nombre, un nombre fuerte.

—¿Quieres sostenerla, Tony?

—¿Puedo? ¿No debería hacerlo primero tu Alfa?

—Tómelo como un gesto de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ella, Lord Carbonell.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Anthony recibió a la cachorra luego de comer, sosteniéndola con cuidado para admirarla. Era hermosa, muy tranquila con esa mirada profunda de sus padres, apenas si había llorado, mostrando un carácter fuerte. Sin duda la promesa de ser una guerrera.

—Bienvenida al Dominio Carbonell, pequeña Katya, a partir de este momento eres parte de mis heraldos por parte de James. Yo, el Señor del Dominio, te doy mi bendición.

Todavía pudo planear su celebración al ser presentada al altar familiar antes de que su Celo comenzara, obsequiándole un medallón con el emblema de los Carbonell que la señalaba como parte de los heraldos y, por lo tanto, protegida por su amo. Esa misma noche cuando la fiesta terminaba con una cachorra bostezando cansada de tantos brazos y besos, llegó un mensaje para Nathaniel, quien salió de la torre para recibirlo porque no se trataba de un trozo de papel sellado. Anthony, en compañía de Jarvis y Lord Pym, le siguieron con el fin de asegurarse de que no fuera ninguna amenaza a la pequeña familia pues seguían alertas a los Skrull y otros peligros que pudieran aparecer. El pelirrojo solamente habló con un mensajero de rostro cubierto que le entregó algo, partiendo enseguida sin más palabras.

—¿Nathaniel? —llamó el castaño.

Se había dado cuenta de que el caballo del mensajero traía en la montura el emblema de los Romanoff, era un emisario del mismísimo Mariscal Romanoff. Nathaniel se giró, tenía una expresión quieta como siempre, pero sostenía entre sus brazos un zorro joven de pelaje tan rojizo como los cabellos de aquel Alfa, un collar negro con el mismo símbolo y unos ojos curiosos, olfateándoles. Anthony no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero Lord Pym si lo hizo.

—¿Le ha dado un compañero?

—Sí —Nathaniel miró al zorrito entre sus brazos— La acepta como su nieta y heredera de los Romanoff.

—¿El Mariscal…? —el joven Omega sacudió su cabeza— ¿Dónde está entonces tu zorro, Nathaniel?

—Mi padre lo mató cuando me negué a abandonar a James —respondió el pelirrojo, entrando de vuelta a la torre con todos ellos detrás.

Pareció que la pequeña Katya presintiera aquello, despertando de su sueño nocturno solamente para tocar la nariz de aquel zorrito con una manecita temblorosa, recibiendo un chillido tierno del animal que sacudió su cabeza, lamiendo su mano antes de acomodarse en el regazo de James. La conexión estaba dada y la cachorra se acomodó para seguir durmiendo en los brazos de su madre. Anthony fue a su recámara con semejante sorpresa, no sin antes dar un fuerte abrazo a todos sus lobos, agradeciendo que estuvieran a su lado para protegerle pese a todo.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó una misiva del Dominio Rogers, era Steven comunicándole que el Emperador les había dado una tarea tanto a él como al Mariscal Odinson. Debían marchar al reino al Oeste, en Wakanda donde aparentemente la peste de los Skrull había provocado que un impostor tomara la forma del príncipe heredero para acercarse a su rey, asesinándolo. El verdadero príncipe había solicitado ayuda al Emperador y así recuperar su trono como su reputación. Fue una noticia que dejó anonadado al joven Omega porque la carta no decía cuanto tiempo les tomaría eso, que fue la última de sus preocupaciones cuando Hank Pym comentó sobre aquella misión a una tierra lejana.

—Si me lo permites, Tony, creo que esa tarea no era para el Mariscal Rogers. No creo que el Emperador le hubiera dado semejante deber estando comprometido.

—¿Por qué lo haría entonces?

Lord Pym intercambió una mirada con su prometida, quien retomó la conversación.

—Eso suena más bien a una prueba para el Mariscal Odinson… por lo sucedido.

—Las Aves del Premier son pájaros cantores —bufó Anthony con cierta molestia— Y estoy plenamente seguro que por amistad, mi Alfa cabalga al lado de Lord Odinson para no dejarlo solo.

—Parece ser la situación, lo siento, Tony.

—Está bien, Jan.

No lo estaba, porque Anthony no quería que Steven se fuera tan lejos, en parte era ya el comienzo de su Celo tomando el control de sus emociones. Fastidiado por ello, se dio a la tarea de buscar en todos esos libros de herbolaria de sus ancestros algo que le ayudara a quedarse dormido todo ese tiempo. En su lugar encontró algo mejor, que presentó a Bruce para consultarle. Su médico casi palideció cuando leyó aquella receta muy experimental sin probar, una mera idea de uno de sus tantos ancestros.

—No creo…

—Vamos, eres médico y te conviertes en una mole verde. No me digas que no es posible.

—Tony, nunca la probaron.

—Bruce, esto anularía mi Celo y puedo alcanzarlos.

—¿Y si no funciona allá en Wakanda? ¿Qué pasa si de pronto caes en Celo?

—Pues que mi Alfa lo solucione y listo.

—¡Tony! ¡Escúchate!

—Quiero probarlo, lo haré con o sin tu ayuda.

Bruce se talló el rostro y tiró un poco de sus cabellos, dándose por vencido.

—Está bien, y si esto funciona por gracia de la Diosa Madre, vas a llevarte otras cosas en caso de emergencia. Iría contigo, pero debo quedarme a vigilar la salud de Katya.

—Lo sé, quedas a cargo de ellos.

—Tony…

—¿Soy o no soy el amo de este Dominio?

Aquella receta era más bien algo parecido a una medicina, un brebaje amargo que tomar por una sola vez y que aparentemente, suprimía su Celo sin dañarle. Bruce estuvo trabajando con él dentro de su taller para crear esa fórmula, orando a la Diosa Madre cuando Anthony la bebió una vez que se enfrió. El Omega cayó al suelo, quejándose de un dolor en todo su cuerpo, jadeando con un sudor frío. Su médico estaba a punto de llamar a Jarvis cuando una mano le detuvo, mirando a un joven calmado que toqueteaba todo su rostro, poniéndose de pie al darse cuenta de que ya no había más esa molestia ni ese rastro de fiebre que parecía comenzar a aparecer.

—¡Funcionó!

—Creo… que sí, déjame revisarte.

—¿Me pondré verde y gruñiré?

—No tienes tanta suerte. La Diosa Madre te concede esto para no meterte en más líos, sé prudente Tony. Al menos por una sola vez.

—Gracias, Bruce. No te preocupes. Ahora, debo ocuparme de alcanzar a esos Mariscales antes de que tomen el barco para Wakanda.

—Hay un camino…

—¿Sí?

Bruce tosió, nervioso. —Pero no debes contarlo.

—Alguien ha tenido más charlas de las que soy consciente con su halconcito.

—¿Quieres la ruta o no?

Para sorpresa de Anthony, no iba a viajar solo. Lord Pym y Lady Van Dyne se le unieron, primero porque estaban preocupados de que los síntomas de su Celo hubieran desaparecido como por arte de magia y porque Jarvis se los pidió, igualmente consternado con los experimentos de su pupilo quien estaba tan fresco como una flor por la mañana.

—Jan, ¿no será peligroso para ti? —quiso saber el castaño.

—¿Lo dice el Omega que se ha metido su Celo por algún lugar prohibido?

—… está bien.

—Debo hacer una aclaración por ambos —intervino Hank— Aunque parezcamos una pareja tranquila, tenemos nuestros propios recursos.

—¡Eso! No tenemos lobos o zorritos tan espectaculares, pero sí otras cosas que nadie creería o vería.

—¿Cómo qué? —Anthony arqueó una ceja.

—Ya lo verás. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Los tres partieron con cristales de fuego en sus cuellos rumbo a la senda que utilizaban las Aves del Premier para alcanzar a los dos Pura Sangre. Anthony miró por encima de su hombro a su torre, pensando en la despedida donde le había dicho a James que tenía algo sumamente importante que mostrarle, pero que no sería hasta después que regresara de esa misión. Tranquilo porque quedaba a cargo de Jarvis y bajo el cuidado de Bruce, él marchaba por primera vez “a solas” sin un brazo del que sostenerse, con su armadura de cuero duro con refuerzos de metal que él mismo había hecho, recordando las enseñanzas de su heraldo sobre las peleas como los consejos de su tutor. No tenían ciertamente el permiso del Emperador para semejante cosa, pero la lógica del Omega dictaba que, puesto que su Alfa había acompañado a su amigo y él era su prometido, era natural estar juntos.

—¡A Wakanda! —exclamó Janet con alegría.

Con toda seguridad, los tres iban a ser reprendidos por el Emperador, de momento eso no les importó cabalgando emocionados a través de valles, bosques, montañas y extensos campos hasta que llegaron a una playa de viento cálido como el sol que les bañó. Exhaustos por el poco descanso que hicieron, las quejas de sus cuerpos se olvidaron en cuanto vieron el barco que aún no zarpaba, en el muelle. Anthony sonrió en cuanto vio a los dos Mariscales a lo lejos, dando instrucciones a los marineros. Los dos Alfas no pudieron ocultar su asombro cuando los olfatearon, corriendo hacia ellos con una expresión de confusión que hizo reír al Omega, bajando de un salto de su caballo para abrazar a Steven.

—Por la Diosa Madre, qué… ¿qué es esto?

—No iba a permitirte ir tan lejos sin mí.

—Tony, no… Lord Pym, Lady Van Dyne, ¿cómo pudieron consentirlo?

—¡Oh, vamos! —reprochó la joven haciendo un puchero— Claro, ustedes los Mariscales siempre buscando tener fama y gloria, pero nosotros no.

—Será una misión un tanto peligrosa —Lord Odinson les sonrió, volviéndose a Steven— Aunque me parece que manos amigas pueden hacer todo más sencillo.

—¿Estás aceptando que vengan con nosotros?

—Han cabalgado tanto por hacerlo, además, viene tu prometido. Sería una tremenda descortesía rechazar la ayuda de Lord Carbonell.

Steven suspiró, vencido, mirando los lobos de Anthony. —¿Qué cosa están cargando?

—Oh, solo herramientas de trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿No puedo recibir un beso a cambio en lugar de una queja?

El Mariscal Odinson se carcajeó, aplaudiendo luego y llamando a todos hacia el barco. Junto con los lobos que ya conociera Anthony, también venían un par de machos cabríos cuyos cuernos eran el claro signo de no perturbar su espacio so pena de terminar partido en dos.

—Les presento a Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir, mis compañeros. Suelo dejarlos descansar cuando estoy en el imperio, vienen conmigo cuando me alejo de casa.

Janet abrió sus ojos muy asustada, sonriendo apenas. Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a su ánimo alegre porque todo marchaba viento en popa.

—¡Estamos listos! Descansaremos en el barco mientras el océano nos lleva a Wakanda. ¿No les parece curioso, queridos señores, que ciertamente parecemos un grupo de justicieros?

—Vamos a hacer justicia —asintió Steven, arqueando una ceja.

—Cobrar venganza contra esos Skrull, por el Príncipe de Wakanda y por los nuestros —Lady Van Dyne puso manos sobre sus caderas— Justicieros vengadores… no, mejor solo vengadores. ¡Somos los Vengadores!

—La Diosa Madre nos muestra el camino dándole a hermosa dama el nombre con el que habremos de enfrentar esta misión —declaró muy solemne Lord Odinson.

—A Wakanda —asintió Anthony mirando a su Alfa quien rodó sus ojos, besando su frente.

—Ya me dirás que embrujo has hecho para borrar tu Celo, cariño mío.

El barco partió con ellos, teniendo un buen viento y llegando a otro puerto donde les esperaba el Príncipe de Wakanda, llamado T’Challa. Un Alfa de piel oscura y ojos duros con una armadura que le recordó al joven Omega a las panteras, cosa que le confirmó pues cada rey tomaba el manto de la Pantera Negra. T’Challa era bastante serio, muy ceremonial mucho más que el Mariscal Odinson, sin embargo, no era despectivo con Anthony cuando fue presentado. Al igual que otros que ya le conocieran, ese príncipe pareció más interesado en que fuera el descendiente de los Carbonell que su collar o su casta.

—El Príncipe de Carbonell navegó hasta nuestro reino —le explicó T’Challa— Fue un invitado querido de mi padre, T’Chaka.

—¿Cómo fue que sucedió su muerte?

—Un demonio Skrull tomó mi figura, para hacerse entrar en el palacio, burlando la guardia de las Dora Milaje. Asesinó a mi padre mientras descansaba en un jardín donde varios miembros de la Corte le observaron, culpándome a mí de ello. Huyó cuando Okoye le persiguió, ella sabía que yo estaba fuera, volviendo apenas de la visita a las tribus que conforman nuestro reino. Pero no hubo manera de convencer a los demás de que yo era inocente. Los Skrull atacaron después, fue un rival mío llamado Killmonger quien tomó el trono en mi lugar.

—¿Los Skrull no le atacaron? —Steven entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar eso.

—No. Lo sé, pareciera que hizo un trato con ellos. tuve que huir de mi hogar y pedir ayuda a nuestros aliados, pensé en el Emperador Richards ya que tiene tan buenos hombres a su lado.

—¡Y mujeres! —reclamó Lady Van Dyne.

T’Challa hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa. —Por supuesto. Son las mujeres de Su Majestad las responsables de tanta gloria.

Janet levantó su mentón orgullosa, guiñando un ojo a Anthony quien rio divertido, pensando en lo Skrull y el plan que los Mariscales presentaron. El joven lord se negó luego de escuchar lo que pensaban hacer.

—Un ataque frontal solamente pondrá sobre aviso a Killmonger. Si ahora es el rey de Wakanda, todos le deben obediencia. Lo que debemos hacer es usar la sorpresa. El príncipe nos ha dicho que su enemigo es muy astuto como fuerte, así que debe saber que dos Pura Sangre van en camino hacia su reino, no espera que otros acompañantes entren en acción.

—¿Qué es lo que Lord Carbonell desea hacer? —Odinson le miró curioso como los demás.

—Ustedes dos irán con Su Alteza, tal como lo planeaban. Jan, Hank y yo nos separaremos para escabullirnos hasta el palacio. Desenmascaremos a los Skrull que seguramente ya se han hecho pasar por miembros de la Corte y dejaremos a Killmonger solo contra el príncipe en pelea justa si bien comprendo las tradiciones de Wakanda.

—Lo hace, milord —replicó T’Challa sorprendido— ¿No será demasiado riesgoso para usted?

—Por eso preparé a mis lobos, no soy tan alto ni tan fuerte como los Alfas, más existen otras formas de vencer enemigos, Su Alteza.

—Hace honor a su Clan, Lord Carbonell.

—Y a mi padre, Howard Stark.

—¡Vengadores al ataque! —Lady Van Dyne levantó una copa para celebrar, siendo imitada por los demás.

—¡Por los Vengadores! —corearon los demás.

Wakanda resultó más calurosa y exuberante de lo que Anthony hubiera imaginado. Ya había leído cuanto hubiera en su taller para estar alerta a los peligros que fueran a enfrentar además de memorizar su geografía y armar la infiltración que haría en compañía de sus amigos. Estar al lado de Steven hizo las cosas mejor, sintiéndose firme con el apoyo de su Alfa de quien sabía tendría una total confianza, como se lo demostró apenas pisaron las blancas arenas de aquel reino. El Omega dio las órdenes que el Mariscal Rogers ni siquiera rechistó, dejando a los otros boquiabiertos al notar aquello. Mientras los tres Alfas fueron de frente, dejándose ver entre aquella espesa selva a los ojos de los guardias, Anthony guió a Janet y Hank por las montañas.

—Todas las montañas se parecen si saber qué buscar —les dijo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de Wakanda sin que nadie les impidiera el paso, fue momento de las sorpresas tanto de Lord Pym como Lady Van Dyne cuando Anthony les pidió ir por los laterales del palacio.

—Bueno, es momento, Hankie —dijo Janet, sonriendo traviesa.

—¿Qué harás?

—Ya lo verás, Tony.

La chica rio, haciendo brillar sus ojos. Un aura amarilla la rodeó, haciéndola desaparecer o eso le pareció al joven Omega. Esa misma energía envolvió a Hank, esfumándose como ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Aquí estoy, Tony —Lady Van Dyne se posó en su hombro, diminuta como una abeja— ¿Sabías que mi Clan tiene sus buenos trucos?

—¿Encogerse?

—Fue algo que trabajamos con los Pym. Todos esperan ver grandes lobos Alfa, pero… ¿qué dices de unas pequeños intrusos que no pueden ser vistos por los mejores ojos?

—Diría que es toda una sorpresa.

—Te esperamos en el palacio, Tony. Ya quiero ver qué harás.

La pareja se perdió en la selva, con esos lobos de Pym también encogidos y para la siguiente sorpresa del castaño, apoyados nada menos que por hormigas que salieron de la nada, obedeciendo a Hank. Anthony se tomó unos minutos para asimilarlo, riendo después con la adrenalina en el cuerpo. Era momento de poner en práctica los ensayos de su abuelo. Se quitó unos broches de su armadura, liberando las partes metálicas en color negro y dorado. Llamó a sus lobos, sacando de las mochilas que cargaban los trozos restantes de esa armadura de metal ligero que se colocó con sus compañeros peludos observándolo en espera de sus siguientes órdenes.

—Bien, espero que mi abuelo no se haya equivocado.

Anthony corrió por las faldas de la montaña que miraba al palacio por la parte posterior. Silbó a otro de sus lobos, que se pegó a él, tomando de su mochila las pequeñas ballestas que preparó con mirillas hechas de cristal de fuego. Los primeros guardias aparecieron, hombres comunes a los que sus lobos noquearon, avanzando a la siguiente línea. Ya esperaba que estos fueran Skrull y no se equivocó, observando su piel verde a través de los cristales antes de dispararles con esas flechas cargadas de esferas con fuego mágico, cortesía de su amigo Bruce. Escuchó el sonido de cuernos llamando por los intrusos, seguramente T’Challa con los dos Mariscales, iban a tener una buena pelea hasta que enfrentaran a las Dora Milaje, esas feroces guerreras entrenadas para matar por su rey.

—Nadie entra a Wakanda sin el permiso del rey —tronó la voz de una de ellas, Okoye, quien al parecer no se había dejado engañar por aquel truco, saliendo de unos matorrales.

—Es el rey quien viene a reclamar su trono —contestó Tony, mirándole por el cristal. Era ella en verdad— Hemos venido de parte del Emperador Richards, puedes enfrentarte a mí o bien ayudarme.

La Líder de las Dora Milaje gruñó, apuntándole con su lanza. —No me amedrentas con tus lobos.

—Pero sí con esto.

Con un golpe en su pecho, Anthony activó el poder de su armadura que cegó a la guerrera, dejando que sus lobos la tumbaran y le abrieran el paso. Okoye ya le alcanzaría cuando sus ballestas atacaran a los Skrull dentro del palacio, haciendo que la Corte se asustara al ver esos demonios revelar sus formas al caer muertos por las flechas del Omega o sus los colmillos de sus lobos. La confusión comenzó a reinar, haciendo que más de uno se preguntara cómo era eso.

—¡Fue el falso rey! —exclamó Anthony— ¡Killmonger hizo esto!

Aprovechando ese momento de caos, Lady Van Dyne y Lord Pym hicieron su entrada, la primera lanzando aguijones de energía a los Skrull que vio como a los guardias que aún quisieron detenerla, el segundo haciendo gala de un poder sorpresa al aumentar su tamaño de tal forma que uno de los techos del palacio se venció. Un enorme lobo Pura Sangre aplastando enemigos. Killmonger ya había salido a enfrentar a T’Challa cuando el palacio pronto estuvo asegurado por los tres amigos. La parte frontal quedaba a los dos Mariscales que no encontraron resistencia. Tanto las Dora Milaje como la Corte mostraron su duda, que debió esperar cuando el príncipe llamó a combate por el trono a Killmonger. Una pelea que no duró mucho, porque el falso rey se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban los Skrull para apoyarle, huyendo cuando T’Challa ganó el combate.

—T’Ch… Su Majestad —Okoye se arrodilló— Le hemos…

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Janet al ver aparecer a Killmonger del suelo con una esfera extraña que brillaba en energía púrpura.

Anthony estaba más cerca de ellos, corriendo a proteger a T’Challa tirando de su cuello para hacerlo caer, anteponiéndose al golpe que lanzó el otro guerrero. Steven estaba por transformarse, detenido por la mano de Lord Odinson, pues la esfera que golpeó al joven Omega se disipó como una ola contra las rocas de un acantilado. Killmonger aulló, sacando una daga. No esperaron que fuese a quitarse la vida ahí mismo, creyendo que atacaría a Lord Carbonell, hincado y jadeando pesadamente luego de aquel embate. El Mariscal Rogers corrió a auxiliarlo, quitándolo de la vista del cuerpo sin vida del falso rey.

—Se terminó —le susurró, volviéndose a Anthony— Esta armadura…

—La hizo mi abuelo… nunca la probó. Bueno ya lo hice —sonrió el castaño, quitándose el yelmo para respirar mejor— ¿Ganamos?

—¡GANAMOS! —Janet saltó de alegría, rompiendo la seriedad del resto que al fin sonrió, acercándose para felicitarlos.

—Tengo una deuda con ustedes, Vengadores —habló T’Challa luego de que todo se calmara— Si bien es cierto que ahora soy el rey, no merezco aun el trono al haber huido y permitido que estos demonios mancharan mi tierra. Por eso es que he decidido unirme a ustedes para servir con honor y justicia en sus siguientes misiones. Wakanda se une al imperio en pago por limpiarla de la deshonra y la traición.

—¿Misiones? —Hank parpadeó, mirando a los demás— Bueno…

—Bienvenido, Su Majestad —cortó Anthony con una reverencia— Será un placer tenerle entre nosotros.

—Vaya, este grupo es cada vez más interesante —bromeó Lord Odinson.

—Si es la voluntad de la Diosa Madre, que así sea —Steven tomó la mano de su Omega, besando su dorso.

—¡Vengadores, unidos! —aulló Lady Van Dyne con alegría.


	16. Boda roja

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI.**

**Boda Roja.**

_So unimpressed but so in awe_   
_Such a saint but such a whore_   
_So self-aware, so full of shit_   
_So indecisive, so adamant_

_I'm contemplating thinking about thinking_   
_It's overrated, just get another drink and_   
_Watch me come undone_

Come undome, Robbie Williams.

Para sorpresa de esos improvisados Vengadores, no llegaron las represalias del Emperador. En parte gracias al Hechicero Supremo que intercedió por ellos hablando ante la Familia Real de cómo los talentos de cada uno habían hecho posible que el príncipe T’Challa recuperara el trono y el honor de su Clan, teniendo en él un poderoso aliado, el cual estaría sirviendo al imperio con sus leales súbditos. La noticia trajo un buen humor en todos ellos, celebrando en cuanto volvieron, una pequeña fiesta en la Torre del Cielo con el nuevo Pantera Negra sentado a su mesa. Bruce estuvo feliz de escuchar las aventuras al igual que Jarvis, quien agradeció a la Diosa Madre porque su pupilo regresó sin una herida, más animado por hacer más inventos con qué pelear.

—Tony —James le llamó a solas, cuando la fiesta terminó— Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.

—Oh… primero quisiera ver a Katya, ya sabes, que se sienta de la Manada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que debemos hablar?

Anthony negó, palmeando el hombro de su heraldo. —Ya lo sabrás, déjame descansar un poco y te diré, ¿de acuerdo? No me niegues a tu hija.

—De acuerdo.

El Omega estaba reacio a darle la carta no porque le faltaran motivos, sino porque no quería empañar toda esa alegría que traía su misión exitosa y los preparativos de su boda. Pero no podía tampoco dejar pasar más tiempo con aquel problema. Cuando los Mariscales se retiraron a sus respectivos Dominios igual que Lady Van Dyne y Lord Pym, fue que Anthony se decidió por fin a mostrarle la carta a James, dándole espacio para que la leyera. No le vio en los siguientes días, si bien Bruce le comentaba que cuidaba de Katya o que estaba paseando en los jardines claramente evadiendo al joven lord. Sabía el impacto que iba a causarle a su heraldo, pese a que no estaba a su lado podía ya percibir el dolor por el que estaba atravesando, algo que preocupó al castaño.

—¿Qué he hecho, Jarvis?

—Lo correcto, joven Anthony. Tenga fe en su heraldo, es fuerte y sabrá reponerse.

—¿Y si no?

—No pierda la esperanza.

Encontraría a James una tarde, en las playas del embarcadero, mirando el oleaje de brazos cruzados. Katya estaba en una canastilla, más alejada de la orilla del mar sobre un tapete tomando una siesta, bien acompañada por su zorrito. Anthony se acercó al otro Omega, necesitaba saber lo que había pensado porque solamente había visto esa carta de vuelta en su escritorio sin ninguna explicación. James no le miró cuando llegó a él, ni tampoco ocultó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro que el viento hacía caer sobre la arena.

—James…

—Soy un monstruo, ¿no es así?

—No lo hice con esa intención. Es para que dejen de existir tantas confusiones, malos entendidos.

—Quisiera decir que todo hubiera sido diferente de haberme dicho el por qué se marchaba. Yo hubiera esperado lo suficiente, sin dudar. Él no quiso decírmelo, ya es muy tarde para cualquier explicación.

—James…

—A sus ojos, solamente soy lo que me esa vez me gritó, una ramera barata que se dejó encantar por las maneras de Nathaniel. Que prefirió entregarse de ojos cerrados a Araña Roja que a Starlord.

—¿Puedes comprender lo que Quill sintió?

—Lo comprendo. Solo que dudo que él pueda entenderme a mí.

—Yo creo que lo hace y por eso es así.

—¿Lo crees?

—Poco importa, James, lo que interesa es que tú lo hagas.

—Ya lo dije, lo hago.

—¿Y por qué las cosas serán de cierta manera?

James giró su rostro para verle. —¿Sigo siendo tu heraldo?

—Nunca dejarás de serlo, ni tampoco Katya o si llegas a tener más hijos, estarán bajo mi abrigo. Serán parte de mi Manada. Solo es que ya no deseo conflictos entre ustedes, no porque me sea molesto o no sea nada interesante tener estas peleas, sino porque los veo desgarrarse por este pasado que debe tener ya un cierre. Y no lo tiene porque ha quedado demasiado en las tinieblas, James. Tú me dijiste que se es imprudente cuando se tiene mi edad… y no lo niego. De verdad que no. Ambos se merecen paz, ¿no te parece?

—Aunque él me odie por siempre.

—… dudo mucho que haya ese sentimiento en Peter, no es así.

—Duele saberlo, duele que nunca dijimos nada. Duele que tú seas quien sea el que porte tales palabras.

—No te enojes conmigo.

—Imposible —James bufó cansado, limpiando su rostro— ¿Puedo decirle a Nathaniel esto?

—Supongo. Es tu pareja y debe estar percatándose de que no estás bien, aunque esté lejos. Ya no más mentiras.

—Como dices, fueron malos entendidos. Aprende esa lección, Tony. Jamás le ocultes cosas a tu pareja, y escucha lo que dice, porque entre ambas puede destruir un sueño por más fuerte que este sea.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Lo estaré.

—Sé que es demasiado pedir que se lleven bien en un futuro. Quisiera tan solo que lo supieras, no sientas obligación alguna si no te nace de corazón.

—¿Crees que desprecio a Quill? —sacudiendo su cabeza antes de volverse a su cachorra, James caminó de regreso— Tan solo me defendía, porque en mi mente estaba esa herida hecha por su rechazo. Tampoco lo odio si quieres saberlo.

—Me alivia escucharlo —Anthony le ayudó con la canastilla— Gracias por leer la carta, perdona que te haya herido más buscando solamente que ya no sufras por eso.

—Bien has dicho, es un cierre. Ya hemos sangrado demasiado.

—Prométeme que vas a estar bien.

James le miró, palmeando su cabeza. —Tranquilo, milord. Estaré bien.

Anthony llegó a dudarlo, su heraldo estuvo taciturno, separado del resto cuando podía. Oró a la Diosa Madre porque la carta no fuese a provocar más daño, se volvería loco si acaso las cosas se tornaban peor de lo que ya estaban entre ellos. No le extrañó que Nathaniel apareciera luego, acompañado por su mejor amigo Barton en una visita nocturna, como Alfa de James había sentido ese dolor en la distancia. El castaño estaba nervioso de la reacción del espía, no por miedo sino porque iba a matarle si acaso decidiera separarse de su Omega. La fortuna le sonrió, pese a que la pareja estuvo mortalmente callada con todo y que solían ser así frente a los demás.

—Tengo más razones para creer que tener sangre noble o un pasado indigno dejan una carga que jamás desaparece, Jarvis.

—Lo que sucede es que es difícil perdonar cuando no hubo comprensión ni arrepentimiento, joven Anthony.

—¿Crees que ellos lleguen a hacer las paces algún día?

—No lo sé, con sinceridad. ¿Buscará usted al capitán?

—Quiero que esté en mi boda, es mi amigo —Anthony suspiró— Estar en medio es estar ahogándose.

—Me alegra que se dé cuenta de eso, joven Anthony. Ya está listo para ser todo un Señor del Dominio.

—Se supone me alegrías con felicidad no con malos augurios.

—Yo no le mentiría nunca.

La normalidad volvió a la Torre del Cielo hasta mucho después, pasadas estaciones y más preparativos que abrumaron al castaño. No recordaba las ceremonias de matrimonio tan extensas ni protocolarias, pero de nuevo se rectificó al darse cuenta que jamás había visto una entre nobles de su jerarquía. Katya ya comenzaba a gatear cuando vino el tiempo de reserva para Anthony. Un retiro para purificarse, estar listo mientras los últimos detalles de su boda terminaban a manos de Jarvis con ayuda de Lady Van Dyne. Antes de que las puertas de su piso fueran a sellarse, habló una vez más con James para asegurarse de que estaría bien. Su heraldo tenía mejor aspecto, pero quiso estar seguro.

—¿Vas a estar bien, James?

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, Tony. Comienza a pensar en tus deberes cuando seas la pareja del Mariscal Rogers.

—He invitado a Peter a mi boda.

—Has hecho bien. Si estás pensando en que seremos groseros con él te vas a decepcionar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Nathaniel sobre la carta?

Jamás se encogió de hombros. —No mucho, ya te había dicho que estaba consciente de lo que era Nathaniel. Te hará feliz saber que tiene otra opinión de Quill.

—¿Una buena?

—Sí —James rio— Una buena opinión. Anda, tienes que quitarte todas esas telarañas de la cabeza, no puedes pisar el templo a la Diosa Madre con semejantes pensamientos.

—Son buenos pensamientos.

—Adentro, Lord Carbonell.

Esa cuarentena de ayunos, meditaciones, baños y otras cosas duró un parpadeo para Anthony quien ya no tuvo distracciones, más bien algo nervioso por la boda, por ver otra vez a Steven. Una unión como la suya se celebraría en Baxter, en el palacio imperial con la bendición del Hechicero Supremo. Todo comenzaría una vez que saliera de su encierro, con una ceremonia en su propio altar antes de vestirse para la travesía a la capital con una caravana de artistas, malabaristas, bardos y otros más escoltándole que seguramente engrosaría porque era de buena suerte acompañar a un Omega camino a su boda, arrojando pétalos de flores en su camino. Ese viaje ligeramente pesado por lo lento del avance terminaría con su llegada al palacio donde miembros distinguidos de la Corte le ayudarían con sus galas.

—Solo quiero a Jan.

—Joven Anthony no comencemos.

Tuvo que soportar ese largo tiempo donde casi se duerme mientras iban vistiéndole, un traje en color rojo y dorado de boda con joyas, una corona de flores en la cabeza y un lazo de hilos sedosos que pondría alrededor de los hombros de su Alfa como este colocaría su capa ceremonial en sus hombros. Pero eso sería al siguiente día, ese primero estaba consagrado a la Diosa Madre. Anthony recorrió los pasillos tapizados con pétalos de flores e inciensos hasta el templo donde estaba Strange esperándole para guiarlo en los ritos que le correspondían. No vería a Steven sino hasta la ceremonia de la boda, vagamente había visto a sus amigos siempre rodeado de sacerdotes o miembros de la Familia Real como su escolta.

Apenas si durmió, levantándose temprano con la emoción de que ese segundo día era el más importante para él. La boda. Vino su segundo traje de gala, de los mismos colores solamente con un manto ligero en color negro como símbolo de su Clan. Esas ropas pesaban más que las anteriores, haciendo su andar más lento por lo mismo, cuidando de no tropezar. Guiado del brazo de Jarvis hasta un jardín decorado, el Omega pasó su mano de su tutor al Emperador, quien le colocó un velo rojo sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro antes de caminar con él de nuevo hasta el templo con sacerdotes al frente cantando y la Corte siguiéndoles. Los habitantes de la Capital salieron para acompañarle como pasara en su caravana, algunos murmurando sobre su collar.

Estrella planeó alrededor, llamando la atención de Anthony quien levantó sus ojos para verle, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Los escalones del templo estaban llenos por los invitados. De un lado los del Clan Rogers y del otro los del Clan Carbonell. El castaño saludó con una pequeña reverencia al pasar a sus amigos. Janet, Hank, Bruce, James con la pequeña Katya en brazos… y ahí estaba el capitán de los Guardianes con sus compañeros, más abajo. Todo el templo estaba decorado con enormes listones con los emblemas de ambos clanes en sus respectivos colores, flores y velas. Steven ya le esperaba en el altar, esas galas que lo hacían ver imponente, todo un Alfa acompañado de sus lobos y de su águila que se quedó en un perchero cerca de él. Anthony estaba extasiado con todo, casi queriendo llorar de emoción, pero conteniéndose más por orgullo que por otra razón.

Su mano tembló de emoción cuando el Emperador la dio al Mariscal Rogers, quien le cubrió con su capa de cuello peludo mientras que el Omega hizo lo mismo con su lazo, ambos caminando hasta donde el Hechicero Supremo. El castaño miró de reojo de cuando en cuando a su Alfa, mientras se recitaban las oraciones y bendiciones a la pareja. Pese a que era una ceremonia igualmente larga, Anthony no se percató del tiempo pasado, más bien perdido en lo que sentía, recordando a su padre ausente, así como a su madre a quienes pidió en silencio que aceptaran a Steven como su pareja, que los bendijeran. La cinta matrimonial fue enredada en sus muñecas, brillando por la magia de Strange al bendecir su unión.

Anthony casi contó el tiempo que tomó hasta que llegó el momento en que Steven se giró, quitando el manto que el Emperador le colocara para remover por fin el collar de su deshonra, colocando en su lugar un medallón como regalo de bodas. El joven tomó aire al escuchar el sonido del collar romperse, temblando apenas al sentir esa joya de obsequio. Uno de tantos que recibiría de su Alfa. Tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, el Mariscal Rogers le besó, terminando esa parte de la ceremonia pues continuaba con los ritos relacionados con su Nido, su Manada y los futuros cachorros. Ofrendas que dieron juntos frente a esa enorme estatua de mármol blanco que representaba a la Diosa Madre, con sus cabellos flotando llenos de flores, hojas y raíces con sus brazos acunando a los ancestros, los primeros lobos.

—Por Coraje —murmuró Steven.

—Por Carbón —murmuró Anthony.

La ovación fuera del templo sacó un par de lágrimas en el Omega, mirando sonriente al rubio quien sonrió, besando su frente llevándole guiado con su brazo hacia el salón junto al templo donde tendrían un tiempo a solas como era costumbre. Espacio que usaron para descansar un poco, Anthony al fin teniendo la oportunidad de abrazar como quería a su Alfa, riendo de felicidad.

—¿Eres feliz, Tony?

—Lo soy, Steven.

—Nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti. Eres mi hogar.

—Alfa.

—¿Cansado?

—Un poco —suspiró Anthony, usando el regazo del Mariscal para recostarse— ¿No podemos saltarnos a la parte de la fiesta y dejar para luego las felicitaciones de la Corte y los invitados?

—Me temo que no, le darías un infarto a Escarcha.

—¿Escarcha? ¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que ella iba a permitir que alguien más cocinara el banquete de bodas?

—Oh… oh… —el castaño levantó su rostro— No quiero pensar en todas las maldiciones que debió soltar al estar en las cocinas imperiales.

—Bastantes —rio Steven, acariciando su rostro— Mi corazón latió tan aprisa al verte llegar. Como una visión que se hace realidad. Guardaba algo de temor por el pasado, pero una vez más me has demostrado que a tu lado mis sueños pueden tener mejor destino.

—¿Temías que apareciera Kang?

—Sí.

—Pudo haberlo hecho, solamente que se iba a encontrar con un furioso Omega al que le ha interrumpido su boda.

—¿Qué pensarías si dijeras que no estaré tranquilo hasta que todo haya pasado?

Anthony bufó. —Diría que eres un tonto, Steven Rogers, Alfa.

—Imaginaba que dirías eso. ¿Quieres dormir un poco?

—¿Puedo?

—Sé que estás cansado. Conozco estos ritos.

—Lo siento…

—No tienes por qué. Siempre me gusta verte dormir.

—Prometo recompensarte.

—Descansa, Tony.

Esas felicitaciones eran extenuantes como lo comprobó Anthony una vez que despertó con un beso y salió con Steven hacia el palacio. No solo fue la Familia Imperial y su Corte, todos los invitados que habían llegado pasaron frente a ellos con sus obsequios. Fue la primera vez que el castaño vio frente a sí a nada menos que otra Familia Imperial. Los Emperadores de Genosha. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con el Omega, Anthony se removió en su lugar, buscando la mano de su propio Alfa al sentir esa mirada de aquel hombre de sonrisa tranquila. Haciendo una reverencia, les dieron las gracias por sus obsequios y felicitaciones. Steven parecía muy tranquilo, lo que le dijo al castaño que ya los conocía o había visto. Otros distinguidos invitados también pasaron frente a ellos hasta que la noche cayó, para un brindis corto por parte del Emperador.

Anthony ya no pudo más, cuando el brindis terminó prácticamente se apoyó en el Mariscal Rogers con los ojos cerrándosele de cansancio. El rubio sonrió, tomándole en brazos para llevarle a la recámara que les habían dado, quitándole sus ropas con ayuda de Jarvis para que durmiera a gusto hasta temprano por la mañana cuando comenzara el festín por la boda con un espectáculo de danza y magia mientras todos tomaban sus asientos en el comedor principal. Fue el turno para Anthony de usar el último de sus vestidos, un traje más ligero que el resto que le dejaría moverse mejor porque involucraba su primer baile formal con su Alfa frente a la Corte e invitados. Luego de saludar a una apurada pero jubilosa Escarcha, la pareja fue a sentarse junto a la Familia Imperial.

—Si hay más ceremonias, me levanto y me voy —refunfuñó Anthony a Steven.

—Tranquilo, solo hay celebración. ¿No deseas bailar conmigo?

—Y otras cosas más.

El toque de Escarcha estuvo ahí, el Omega lo reconoció al olfato, sonriendo a sus primeros platillos del desayuno que atacó en cuanto el Emperador dio otro brindis por ellos, animando a los músicos a compartir más piezas. Frutas, vinos, carnes blancas, postres y otras delicias que sorprendieron a la Corte como no podía ser de otra manera con aquella mujer comandando a los mejores cocineros del imperio igual que si fueran sus mozos de los huertos. Con actores representando momentos célebres de la historia, llegaron al almuerzo con pequeños juegos que alegraron a Anthony al dejar por unos momentos todo ese protocolo y modales para perderse entre los laberintos de arbustos podados con Steven, robándole uno que otro beso al correr con él.

—Los juegos te van.

—Es lo mejor de la vida, Steven.

Más descansado, Anthony disfrutó mejor la hora de la comida, con algunos bufones sacándole risas con sus ocurrencias. Como la costumbre lo dictaba, se levantó con el Mariscal para recorrer todas esas filas de invitados y agradecerles su presencia con un obsequio ya preparado, un disco tallado con ambos emblemas combinados. Aunque el capitán de los Guardianes aceptó de sus manos aquel regalo, seguía sin mirarle o dirigirle la palabra que no fuera más allá de la etiqueta. El Omega no le dijo nada, prefiriendo dejar eso para después, fijando su atención en el Mariscal Romanoff quien no había dejado de observar a su nieta en otra mesa. Al parecer Nathaniel aún no la había presentado con él y parecía no tener ánimo para ello.

—¿Listo para el baile? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Ya era hora, tan buena música y solo puedo aplaudir.

Fue en la cena que la verdadera diversión llegó para Anthony, demostrando su habilidad tan bien pulida con Jarvis para su primer baile. Con el vino y la música, el ambiente también fue más relajado, después de todo la última celebración sería esa “despedida” a la pareja para que fueran a su habitación ya lista para su noche de bodas. Con la mente más despejada, el castaño empezó con sus preguntas curiosas a su Alfa, en otra pieza de baile a donde más parejas se les unieron.

—Conozco al rey Odín y su esposa, la reina Frigga de Asgard, pero no a quien los acompaña.

—Es el hermano de mi buen amigo. Loki.

—Se nota algo… altivo.

Steven sonrió, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su curioso Omega. —Loki es muy particular.

—¿Cómo el Omega del Emperador Erik?

—¿Charles? No debes temerle. Es muy gentil y alegre.

—Me da miedo.

—Tan solo no lo hagas enojar y será todo.

—Me temo que ahí radica el problema.

—Tony…

Lady Van Dyne quiso bailar con Anthony, igual que T’Challa y el resto del grupo de los Vengadores que no habían dejado de hacer rechiflas y aullidos cada vez que podían. Mientras el castaño bailaba con el Mariscal Odinson, James se levantó de la mesa para tratar de dormir a Katya, quien se negaba a cerrar los ojos muy curiosa de todo su alrededor, por lo que decidió alejarse más del comedor para ver si un poco de más calma ayudaba a que el sueño llegara a su cachorra. Meciendo a la pequeña por el largo pasillo fue que sin querer se topó con el capitán de los Guardianes que había salido para ayudar a Groot a no vomitar en su mesa.

Ambos se miraron al encontrarse a metros de distancia, gritos de júbilo y música haciéndose escuchar llenó ese silencio que cayó entre ellos. James bajó su mirada, abrazando a Katya contra su pecho sin atreverse a mover, mientras que Quill solamente le observó por unos instantes antes de torcer una sonrisa, levantando una mano a modo de saludo con toda la intención de darse media vuelta para irse de ahí hasta que James reaccionó, llamándole.

—Peter, espera —el Omega caminó hacia él, claramente nervioso— No te vayas.

—Te va el ser madre.

—Gracias —respondió James, aun inquieto— Peter… gracias por salvarnos.

—No hay necesidad. ¿Puedo… verla?

James asintió, acomodando a su inquieta cachorra para que el capitán la mirara. Quill dio un par de pasos más, quedando cerca del Omega, levantando una mano para llamar la atención de Katya.

—Hola, pequeña. Eres linda. Seguro vas a romper muchos corazones.

—Peter…

—Cuídala bien. Que sea una princesa que se haga respetar.

—Lo siento, lamento mucho lo que te hice. No lo sabía.

—¿Eh? —el capitán arqueó una ceja todavía forzando su sonrisa— ¿De qué hablas?

—He leído la carta.

La sorpresa mezclada con la indignación se cruzó por el rostro de Peter, tosiendo y manoteando al aire sin una palabra concreta que decir, hasta dejar sus manos en su cintura. Quill bufó, desviando su mirada.

—Vaya.

—Jamás quise lastimarte de esa manera, haber dudado así de ti.

El capitán tragó saliva. —No pasa nada.

—Perdóname.

—Ya te dije que… Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo se les acercó, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza al capitán con pasos tranquilos.

—Su Alteza, buenas noches.

—Am, Quill, así mejor.

—Quill, quisiera…

Nathaniel caminó hacia aquel con una mano en su pecho para sacar algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar. James respingó al escuchar un rugido, con Katya comenzando a sollozar al crujido del suelo que se resquebrajó porque el Mariscal Odinson estampó al pelirrojo contra las baldosas.

—¡BASTA DE TUS TRUCOS, ARAÑA! ¡PODRÁS ENGAÑAR A TODOS MENOS A MÍ! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE MI PETER NUNCA MÁS! ¡MUESTRA RESPETO POR EL HOMBRE QUE HA HECHO TANTO POR TI, MALGRADECIDO ESPÍA!

Peter Quill se quedó de una pieza por muchas razones que le hicieron palidecer. La primera fue el crudo silencio que reinó cuando la música se detuvo. Ese pasillo donde estaban no tenía paredes, eran solamente columnas que separaban el comedor del exterior, por lo que todos los invitados incluyendo los recién desposados y la Familia Imperial se habían dado cuenta de la escena. De hecho, todos los ojos estaban en ellos. La segunda razón fue la expresión de desconcierto de James, abrazando con fuerza a su bebé con el temor gritando a través de sus ojos por su Alfa. Y la tercera fue ese aroma del Mariscal dejando en claro su territorialidad alrededor del capitán de los Guardianes.

—Mierda…

Nathaniel tosió sangre, las garras de Lord Odinson se habían clavado en su cuello, lastimándolo. Katya comenzó a llorar, rompiendo el horrible silencio. El Mariscal Romanoff se puso de pie, tirando su copa y algunos platos al hacerlo en franca ofensa. Igual que lo hiciera el Emperador Richards, no comprendiendo porque su Mariscal estaba defendiendo el honor de Quill como si fuera…

—Oh, mierda… oh mierda…

Parecía que todos hubieran sido hechizados porque nadie movía un jodido dedo. James no podía atacar al Mariscal Odinson con su cachorra en brazos, ni tampoco lo deseaba, mirando a Quill y al suelo donde estaba una banda con el emblema de los Romanoff ahora manchada de sangre, el obsequio que había pretendido regalar Nathaniel y que a ojos del Cambia Formas había parecido como algo más. Anthony apretó la mano de Steven, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Definitivamente su noche especial se había ido al carajo. Todo prometía convertirse en una lucha de no ser por una voz fina que habló antes de que los ánimos fueran a incendiarse.

—Hermano, deja tus modales de bárbaro para tu propia boda. Pido una disculpa a Sus Majestades como a nuestra hermosa pareja por semejante espectáculo. En Asgard es muy común iniciar una pelea en las bodas como una muestra del valor de los celebrados, mi hermano mayor ha olvidado que no estamos en nuestro reino.

Si fue mentira lo que Loki dijo, nadie se lo refutó en esos momentos. El hermano menor del Mariscal Odinson caminó seguro hasta éste, separándolo al fin de Nathaniel a quien ayudó a ponerse de pie, girándose a Thor con una mirada que le advirtió que si hablaba o hacía algo que él no le había pedido, conocería el peor de los tormentos. Loki sonrió, enredando su brazo con el de su hermano, girándose para mirar al resto de los estupefactos invitados con una amplia sonrisa.

—Su Majestad, pido su permiso para retirarme un momento con mi hermano. Necesita refrescarse la cabeza y el vino solo lo empeoraría.

—Adelante, príncipe Loki —concedió Richards sin quitarle la vista de encima a Lord Odinson.

—¡Nathaniel! —James corrió hacia el pelirrojo con la pequeña en hipos de llanto.

Quill deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer por gracia del Hechicero Supremo. El Mariscal Romanoff le miraba con cierto rencor, pero más con esa extrañeza propia de quien ha cometido una de las peores blasfemias, abandonándolo para interrogar con esos fieros ojos verdes al Emperador, que no le prestó atención hasta que los dos hermanos de Asgard desaparecieron de vista. Los demás Mariscales se unieron a Romanoff, incluyendo a Steven pese a que este lucía más angustiado que ofendido. Debido a la tensión, nadie notó a un sonriente Omega cerrar sus ojos, eliminando de la mente de todos los Pura Sangre presentes esa intención de exigir reparo ante lo que habían atestiguado. Todos los invitados parpadearon al sentir algo, como si se hubieran quedado dormidos despiertos.

—¡Música! —pidió el Emperador.

Solo Anthony se dio cuenta de quien había obrado aquello, desviando su mirada de Charles Xavier cuando este sintió que le observaba, levantando su copa hacia él. El capitán de los Guardianes solamente vio a James y Nathaniel con este limpiándose la sangre de su boca y cuello con su hija queriendo abrazar a su padre antes de darse media vuelta y echar a correr.


	17. Secretos de una serpiente

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII.**

**Secretos de una serpiente.**

_I thought I was a fool for no one_   
_Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_   
_You're the queen of the superficial_   
_And how long before you tell the truth?_

_You set my soul alight_   
_You set my soul alight_

Supermassive black hole, Muse.

Anthony suspiró al comenzar a despertar, sin contener la risa que se formó en sus labios al percibir el aroma de su Alfa en su cuerpo, ese cansancio ligeramente doloroso sobre todo en la parte de sus caderas y piernas. La punzada todavía latente en su cuello. Su Marca. Steven por fin le había mordido en su noche de bodas, estaban vinculados por fin. Uno solo. El Omega se acomodó mejor en su posición boca abajo, abrazando una cobija y almohada al mismo tiempo donde enterrar su rostro para volver a dormir. No tenía por qué levantarse temprano ya, después de todo, habían terminado todos los ritos y ceremonias de su boda. A partir de ese día podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y lo que quería en esos momentos era dormir disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que era esa unión con el Mariscal Rogers.

Luego de aquel incidente del que todos hablarían por una buena temporada, el festín por fin terminó con ellos siendo escoltados por la Corte hasta las puertas de su recámara para dejarlos a solas en su noche de bodas. La cama como alrededor estaban decoradas con un toque Van Dyne y unos postres que humedecieron los ojos del castaño porque reconoció dos manos ahí: las de Jarvis como las de Escarcha. Fue un gesto que sirvió para que olvidara de momento el agobio pasado con el capitán de los Guardianes para concentrarse en Steven, tomándole en brazos para llevarlo a la cama donde fue desnudándole lentamente entre besos y esas palabras tan cariñosas que solamente su Alfa sabía decirle.

—¿Puedo adorar a mi Omega?

—Adelante, mi Alfa.

No hubo trozo de piel que los labios que el rubio no besara, lamiera o mordisqueara hasta que Anthony estaba tan duro que casi mordió a su ahora esposo en reclamo. Fue recompensado por una boca que devoró su erección, haciendo que casi gritara, retorciéndose en la cama, tirando de las sábanas cubiertas por pétalos de rosas y encogiendo sus piernas alrededor de los hombros de su Alfa hasta que terminó en la boca de este, cayendo de vuelta a la cama envuelto en sudor y muriendo por algo más que Steven no le negó. Las piernas del Omega se enredaron en las caderas del Mariscal Rogers cuando le cubrió con su cuerpo, besando sus labios para que probara de su propio semen, cosa que se le hizo sumamente curiosa, excitante al castaño, quien gimió al sentirle de vuelta dentro de su cuerpo en una pero muy firme suave embestida.

—S-Steven… ahh… más, más…

Pronto encontraron el ritmo perfecto, sincronizando el movimiento de sus caderas, Lord Rogers gruñendo en el oído de Anthony quien gimió con sus ojos en blanco, arañando esa ancha espalda al apretarle cada vez que rozaba ese punto para hacerlo gritar, algo que hizo la primera vez que su Alfa le llenó apenas si dándole un tiempo de descanso antes de volver a continuar. Steven sabía muy bien lo que necesitaba, incluso tomando con una mano su naciente erección para masturbarle y hacerle venirse en su mano mientras le observaba con una sonrisa leonina en el rostro. El Omega tocó el cielo del éxtasis un par de veces más hasta que el rubio por fin le sintió lo suficientemente excitado, perdido en el placer, para encajar sus colmillos en su cuello, atravesando sus glándulas más que sensible e hinchadas que sangraron con un pequeño grito de dolor de Anthony que fue reemplazado por otro orgasmo.

Fue sentir como si por fin estuviera completo, sin saber que algo le había faltado en su vida hasta ese momento en que sus mentes fueron una, sus cuerpo parecieron fundirse en uno solo perdiendo noción de todo alrededor. Un Alfa y un Omega, juntos para siempre. Anthony se sintió abochornado por las lágrimas que esa sensación le causaron, siendo consentido por besos tiernos en sus párpados de parte de Steven, perfectamente encajado en su interior mientras su vientre era satisfecho una vez más con esa semilla caliente que un día, en un Celo, podría darle un cachorro. Ahora, era feliz acariciando el rostro de su Alfa mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él, sacándole más gritos de puro placer que seguramente alcanzaron oídos.

Anthony estuvo más que consciente de que no iba a poder levantarse al otro día, siempre que su Alfa le tomaba así, sus piernas y caderas simplemente se negaban a cooperar, por lo que cuando despertó no hizo el esfuerzo por moverse. Todavía sentía las mordidas en sus hombros o caderas dejadas por los colmillos del rubio, esas marcas de sus garras sobre su piel donde le habían sujetado para penetrarle hasta que el Omega no supo más que ese miembro reclamando lo que era suyo. Por eso su sonrisa se amplió, satisfecha, traviesa y feliz por la mejor noche de bodas que pudo tener hasta que escuchó la voz del Mariscal Rogers hablando muy bajo, en la habitación adjunta.

El castaño abrió sus ojos, confundido, ¿con quién estaba hablando? Prestando atención se dio cuenta que era la Mariscal Danvers. ¿Por qué estaba ella tan temprano hablando con su Alfa? Ciertos celos brotaron sin que pudiera evitarlos, removiéndose con pereza de su lugar para tratar de escuchar mejor. Fue imposible dado lo amplio de la recámara. La curiosidad como esos celos fueron suficiente aliciente para el Omega, quien tomó aire, jalando una sábana con qué cubrir las evidencias entre sus piernas. Tambaleándose al intentar ponerse de pie, Anthony se fue apoyando de mueble en mueble hasta que encontró un descanso donde tumbarse muy cerca de la puerta entreabierta, escuchando lo que esos dos Alfas estaban platicando.

—… sabes que no será algo que se pueda desechar tan rápidamente —dijo Danvers en tono calmado.

—Iván es un hipócrita. Pero le concedo razón en algo: el cariño de un padre bien puede estar manchado por la avaricia y el rencor, más nunca cesa por sus crías.

—El Clan Romanoff ha dado nuevamente su sangre por el bienestar del Imperio, Steven. Decirles que la muerte de sus parientes a manos de los Skrull no vale nada en este reclamo va a traer el conflicto tan evadido por el Emperador.

—Nathaniel bien se merecía aquello.

—¿Frente a su familia? No hablo de los invitados, hablo de su Omega y su cachorra.

—Sabes que tiene antecedentes para que fuese así.

—Humillado por defender a otro Alfa. Uno que huyó, además. Ese es el asunto en sí, no si Nathaniel ha cosechado lo que tanto sembró, sino que fue porque Thor protegió al capitán, llamándolo “suyo”.

—¿Quién iba a saber que el Mariscal Romanoff había perdonado a Nathaniel cuando el Clan bajó drásticamente el número de sus miembros?

—Ya lo dijiste, un padre jamás dejará de amar a sus hijos así este cariño esté torcido. Iván solamente estaba furioso porque nunca pudo controlar a Nathaniel, que dicho sea de paso es idéntico a él en mañas.

—Esas mañas nos han salvado el trasero, desafortunadamente —gruñó Lord Rogers.

—¿Crees que el reclamo de Iván es injusto, Steven?

—Dudo que Asgard se lo tome tan pacíficamente.

—Gracias al invento de tu Omega se salvaron más vidas, hemos expulsado a los Skrull o eso es lo que el Premier asegura. Ahora debemos controlar esto antes de que los Clanes estallen en una guerra interna.

—Deberé ir a Asgard.

—Te acompañaré.

—No —Steven sonrió— Me temo que iré con mi esposo. Voy a necesitar de esa cabeza suya para sacarnos de este atolladero. Pero hay algo que sí puedes hacer, Carol.

—Dímelo.

—Lleva a Quill a mi palacio.

Anthony frunció su ceño, apretando la sábana contra su pecho mientras esos dos Alfas se despedían. Esperó por el Mariscal Rogers, quien le miró sorprendido primero y luego risueño al darse cuenta de que los había estado escuchando. Steven se arrodilló frente a él, besando el dorso de su mano.

—Se suponía que estabas profundamente dormido.

—No cuando mi esposo está ausente en la cama.

—Lo siento, amor mío. Asuntos del imperio como habrás escuchado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Cuando los Skrull fueron detectados, los Romanoff desplegaron sus fuerzas para ir tras ellos a lo largo y ancho del imperio mientras las Aves y los Guardianes encontraban una forma de detenerlos. El Clan perdió un tercio de los suyos en pelea contra los demonios. Tomando en cuenta que no eran tampoco el Clan más numeroso, se vuelve una línea de sangre que puede perderse.

—Como los Carbonell.

—Tony, no es un secreto que Iván y su familia se han manchado las manos para mantener la paz dentro del imperio cuando fue la guerra, antes de la guerra y ahora después de la guerra. El Mariscal Romanoff le ha pedido al Emperador una disculpa por parte de los Odinson ante la humillación de Nathaniel porque mi buen amigo lo hizo no por una afrenta de honor, de deuda o incluso por simple deseo.

—Fue porque un Alfa defendió el honor de otro Alfa igual que lo hiciera con un Omega —musitó el castaño.

—Te lo juro, Tony, de haber sido otro el motivo, el propio Iván lo hubiera celebrado que lo conozco. Pero entre que ha perdido parientes y eso le hizo reconsiderar el mantener exiliado a su propio hijo, sumado a eso ver a su cachorro ser menospreciado por una aparente pareja…

—Pero… creí que todos se habían calmado.

—Lo hicieron por el banquete. Más es algo que no va a olvidarse, mucho menos si hubo invitados que se llevarán ese desastre a oídos más lejanos. Aquí también entra la autoridad y respeto del Emperador.

—Qué horrorosos son los chismes. ¿Para qué iremos a Asgard?

Steven rio, levantando una ceja. —Hablar con ellos.

—No creo que vayan a disculparse.

—Creo que lo harán si hablamos atinadamente con ellos. Después de todo es un asunto que más o menos te involucra porque es el Alfa de tu heraldo.

—Ah, por eso me llevas —reclamó Anthony, dando un manotazo a la mano de su Alfa— Quieres mi talento para engatusarlos. No porque lo quisieras.

—El que estés a mi lado siempre será lo primero.

—Hm.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de una guerra interna, Tony. Sabes que hay algo mucho más peligroso que está comenzando a asomar su cabeza. Estar divididos será nuestra muerte. Si no resolvemos esto, otros reinos querrán apoderarse de estas tierras al considerar al Emperador débil por no saber controlar una situación como la que se presentó.

—Como dije, que espanto son los chismes del imperio. Tengo hambre… y sueño.

—¿En qué orden desea mi bello esposo que lo complazca?

—Comida primero ya que estoy despierto. Luego descansaré.

Anthony tenía una gran deuda con Quill, era momento de devolverle el favor, protegiéndolo del escarnio público que amenazaba caerle encima. Una vez que sus energías -y sus piernas- se recuperaron, fue en busca de una persona que jamás creyó consultar.

—Su Majestad.

—Eso fue muy rápido, Lord Carbonell —sonrió Charles Xavier— Usualmente un Omega recién desposado no sale de su recámara sino hasta el otro día.

—Digamos que tengo algo que no puede esperar a que me sienta completamente recuperado.

—Peter Quill.

—¿Por qué es tan malo que un Alfa esté interesado en otro Alfa?

—Rompe su esencia, su carácter y la naturaleza de este. Es como volver al metal tan frágil como el cristal solamente por complacencia.

—Dudo que nunca haya pasado esto en tiempos antiguos.

—La mente del joven lord es muy inquisitiva.

—No quiero favorecer a los Romanoff, pero tampoco quiero que insulten al Emperador. No quiero darle la razón a Nathaniel, pero necesito salvar a mi amigo. He venido ante usted, Su Majestad, porque dicen que tiene un poder que puede ayudarme en estos momentos.

—¿Qué desea, Lord Carbonell?

—Que el Mariscal Romanoff dimita de la disculpa pública.

Charles sonrió, mirando a sus tres cachorros dormir en sus pequeñas camas, todavía era muy temprano para ellos.

—Sólo hay una persona que lo puede disuadir de tal idea.

—Nathaniel.

—Para estas alturas, en Asgard ya se sabe lo que pasó y estarán a la defensiva. Los reyes de Asgard siguen aquí, puede hablar con ellos antes de que partan.

—Con Nathaniel.

—A veces, es necesario cargar el veneno en la sangre para salir vivos. Por más que le sorprenda y moleste, Lord Carbonell, Araña Roja tiene las palabras que frenarán cualquier intención de Asgard. A decir verdad, no es el único, pero siendo su boca quien las pronuncie, el efecto será contundente.

—¿Y el Mariscal Romanoff?

—Puede continuar con su luna de miel sin problemas, sin necesidad de ir hasta Asgard o perseguir amigos prófugos. ¿Quiere hacer un trato, Lord Carbonell?

Anthony apretó sus puños, oliendo la trampa en esas palabras. —¿Cuáles son sus términos, Majestad?

—Quiero ver la Piedra Arco.

El Omega palideció a punto de traicionarse con un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Charles Xavier, quien sonrió triunfante.

—No pienso quedármela, solo… necesito medir su poder.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando me muestre la Piedra Arco, lo verá, Lord Carbonell. A cambio yo haré que el humor de Iván Romanoff sea complaciente cuando Nathaniel le pida dimitir.

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

—No, Erik y yo nos marcharemos en un par de horas.

Anthony tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos. No conocía lo suficiente a ese Omega que dejaba ver cuanta experiencia en aquellos asuntos poseía, más que él. Sin contar ese poder que le había visto desplegar. Pero lo necesitaba, por Peter Quill. Su amigo debía tener algo de paz y para ello debía mover todas las piezas que tuviera a su disposición.

—De acuerdo. Es un trato.

Charles cumplió su palabra, porque cuando fue a buscar a Nathaniel, este le comentó que su padre había sido quien le llamara para decirle que desecharía su querella si a cambio aceptaba volver con ellos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que respondiste?

—Dije que sí, por mi Katya.

—Es extraño, jamás tuve estos conflictos con mi padre. Me resulta muy difícil ver que otros padres sean como el tuyo, Nathaniel.

—Así son los Romanoff, Lord Carbonell. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—Puedes hablar con los reyes de Asgard, ¿no es así?

El pelirrojo bufó, cruzándose de brazos. —No.

—Pero…

—¿Qué quieres de ellos?

—Primero quiero que seamos escuchados.

—Nat —James apareció con su bebé en brazos— Ayúdalo. Se lo debes a Quill.

—Sé lo que le debo al capitán —Nathaniel negó apenas— Bien, sígueme.

Con un “gracias” mudo a James, el joven lord salió detrás del pelirrojo, dirigiéndose por un pasillo que Anthony supo no llevaba a las habitaciones donde se encontraban los reyes de Asgard.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Eres todavía ingenuo si crees que siempre puedes dirigirte a un superior llegando directamente a él, no siempre funciona así. A veces es mejor tomar otro camino más sutil.

—Nathaniel, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

—La curiosidad de Lord Carbonell es insaciable. ¿Qué es?

—¿Tú también piensas que es malo lo que hizo el Mariscal Odinson? Me refiero a lo que dijo de Peter.

—¿Siendo sincero? No. Tal vez solo fue por honor, o cariño de hermanos. Puede ser algo más.

—Algo que nadie aprueba.

—Y para eso estás tú.

—No comprendo.

—Creo que lo harás a su tiempo.

Un sirviente llegó con ellos con un mensaje que Nathaniel leyó antes de quemarlo en el pebetero más cercano, guiando al castaño hasta uno pequeño jardín donde encontraron de nuevo al príncipe Loki. La confusión en el Omega fue evidente, permitiendo que el espía hiciera lo suyo porque lo vio muy seguro al acercarse a ese altivo príncipe cuando cerró su libro que estaba leyendo, poniéndose de pie para hacer una reverencia al joven.

—Mis felicitaciones, Lord Carbonell. Creí que no se le vería sino hasta el otro día.

—Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Eso me ha informado Romanoff, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

—Haz que tus padres declaren que castigarán a tu hermano —sentenció Nathaniel.

Loki rio, mirándolos por turnos. —¿Es una broma por la boda?

—Puedes hacerlo, la reina te escucha más que al mismo Mariscal Odinson.

—¿Por qué haría yo tal cosa?

—Mi padre ya no reclamará a Asgard que mi nombre sea limpiado de la ofensa hecha por tu hermano mayor. Queda en ustedes ofrecer un gesto similar.

—Te merecías lo que pasó. Tienes una linda cicatriz en el ojo.

—Si no lo haces, todos pensarán que en Asgard hay… vicios que deberán ser limpiados.

—Oh, quiero ver lo intenten.

—Eso levantará una guerra —escupió Anthony, algo desesperado.

—Pues parece que los ánimos están para ello —se burló Loki, volviéndose al pelirrojo— Nunca los Romanoff van a ser iguales a los Odinson.

—¿Y vas a derramar la sangre de los tuyos para probarlo? —Nathaniel se le acercó, entrecerrando sus ojos— ¿Cómo lo hizo tu padre para ocultar tu falta? Te recuerdo que, si bien te has encargado de silenciar todas las bocas que pudieran hablar mal de ti, dejaste evidencias tras tus actos, Su Alteza. Evidencias que yo poseo, además de mi buena memoria. Puedo revivir en todo el imperio la historia de cómo manchaste el honor de tu familia a tal grado que costó la rendición de Asgard ante nuestro Emperador para salvarte de la vergüenza.

Anthony abrió sus ojos, boquiabierto al observar la tensión en Loki cuando escuchó eso. En ninguno de sus libros mencionaba eso, pero conociendo ya como trabajan la historia desde las sombras, no le cupo duda alguna que era una orden del Emperador tal como lo apuntó Nathaniel. El príncipe rugió, dedicándoles una mirada con esos filosos ojos verdes brillando en ira, empujando al pelirrojo con su libro.

—Maldito seas, Araña.

—Un castigo, Loki. Recuerda. El Imperio te lo agradecerá… puedes considerarlo como otro obsequio de bodas a Lord Carbonell. Uno que si te habrá costado trabajo.

Haciéndolos a un lado, Loki se marchó del jardín dejándolos solos. Anthony le vio partir, girándose luego a Nathaniel.

—¿Lo hará?

—Claro, es un bocón peligroso, que teme a sus propios errores.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?

—Nada que te interese —le advirtió el Alfa— Tienes cosas más importantes en qué pensar, Lord Carbonell. Te llevaré de vuelta a tus aposentos. Noto que las piernas vuelven a fallarte.

—Ja. Dime, ¿qué castigo pueden darle al Mariscal Odinson?

—Lo que sea, con tal de que lo llamen castigo. El punto aquí es que todos sepan que Asgard castigó a su príncipe por la blasfemia de interesarse en otro Alfa. Da igual si el príncipe se queda encerrado en su habitación o lo ponen a recoger las flores de su madre.

—Oh, comprendo.

—Ahora debes llevar a tu amigo a resguardo antes de que su boca lo meta en problemas.

—Quill no… bueno sí. Steven le pidió a la Mariscal Danvers que lo encontrara.

—Ella es excelente cazadora. Bien, vamos de vuelta. Suficiente tuve de un Alfa celoso para tener otro encima.

Anthony rio. —Al menos lo tomas con humor.

El Omega durmió apenas tocó la cama, si estaba cansado pero la preocupación por su amigo había hecho mover a dos Clanes prácticamente acorde a sus deseos. Para cuando despertara, se encontraría con una bandeja de comida fresca que olía a Escarcha y un buen vino esperándole que devoró apenas la olfateó, haciendo reír a Steven.

—Despacio, la comida no se irá a ningún lado.

—¿Ya anocheció?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó con…?

—El Emperador está asombrado de lo que has hecho, Tony. En cuestión de horas resolviste un problema que prometía ser un dolor de cabeza por meses.

—Te arruiné el viaje a Asgard —comentó divertido el castaño, mordiendo pan aprisa.

—Aún podemos hacerlo, para visitar a nuestro castigado amigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo su hermano Loki que Asgard se unió al imperio?

Steven levantó ambas cejas, acomodando mechones de cabello de su esposo.

—Es una historia que reservaremos para después, no me gustaría hablar de ello aquí.

—Comprendo. Pero no olvidaré que vas a contármela.

—Sé que no puedo burlar a tu memoria.

—Dices bien. Qué hambre tengo.

—¿Cómo están tus piernas?

—No me pienso mover más, si estalla la guerra que me vengan a ver.

Con una mano gentil, el Mariscal levantó su trenza para ver la Marca, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Ha sanado —pasó sus garras apenas por encima, conteniendo una risa al escuchar un ronroneo de su Omega— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada.

—Tengo excelente oído, cariño.

—Pues nada.

—Los Emperadores de Genosha dejaron un regalo extra, especialmente para ti.

Anthony se detuvo en su afanosa tarea de devorar su postre. —¿G-Genosha?

—¿Qué sucede?

—No esperaba algo de ellos. ¿Qué es?

Con una sonrisa, su Alfa se levantó para ir a una mesita de donde trajo un grueso y pequeño libro de cuero negro desgastado con una correa rodeándolo.

—Su Majestad dijo que sabrías por qué merecías este obsequio.

—¿Qué Majestad dices?

—El consorte del emperador Erik.

—Creo que han sido suficientes sorpresas por hoy, lo examinaré mañana. Ahora quiero dormir otro poco.

—Dirás hasta la mañana siguiente.

—No lo sé, quizá despierte con ganas de mi Alfa.

—Realmente dudo que eso suceda.

—¿Tan seguro estás de tu trabajo, esposo mío?

—Se te están cerrando los ojos, Tony.

—Mm…

Por costumbre, la partida de la pareja debía ser en dirección al hogar del Alfa, es decir, al Dominio Rogers. Anthony estaba más que feliz, quería despejarse un poco y quizá hablar con el cabezota de su amigo cuando la Mariscal Danvers lo hallara. Escarcha ya había partido antes, como la ama de llaves obsesivamente responsable de recibirlos siendo ya esposos. Anthony pidió la compañía de James y Katya en su carruaje, queriendo pasar un rato con la pequeña al igual que su heraldo con quien deseaba examinar el libro que le había regalado Charles Xavier por si acaso reconocía algo importante como lo hubiera hecho con el Recetario de su madre. Intuición que no le falló en cuanto corrió el cinturón que lo sellaba, abriendo sus finas hojas blancas decoradas de oro por las orillas con ilustraciones diversas. Para ojos comunes sería como otro libro más de pinturas.

—¿Sabes qué es esto, James?

—Creo que tú no —respondió divertido este.

—Gracioso. Hay algo aquí que Su Majestad quería que viera.

—Siendo sincero, no sé bien qué sea, solo me doy cuenta que las ilustraciones guardan una secuencia.

—¿Números?

—No, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Figuras? Una secuencia de figuras.

—Si quieres que información importante no caiga en manos de idiotas, debes transformarla no solo con matemáticas, también con geometría. ¿También te entrenaron para reconocer esto?

—Te dije que el Heraldo de Plata hizo cosas en el tiempo en que estuvo con nosotros.

—Dime, James, ¿qué tan terrible puede llegar a ser el Devorador de Mundos?

—¿Devorar el mundo?

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, James negó, quitándole la cola del zorrito de la boca de su hija.

—Mató a sus hermanos. O mejor dicho los devoró. Dicen que eso lo hizo enorme.

—Y poderoso.

—Desprecia a los humanos, los considera esclavos. Nunca ha tomado forma humana por lo mismo.

—¿Sabes si llegó a tener descendencia?

—No creo que haya alguien que pueda congeniar con él, es decir, si no tuvo pareja con ninguno de sus hermanos, menos con humanos. ¿Crees que hay hijos del Devorador de Mundos?

—Quería considerarlo —respondió Anthony con cierto misterio debido a su charla con el Omega de Genosha— Podrían servir en mis planes.

—Por la Diosa Madre, más vale que no.

—¿Te dijeron de alguna debilidad… punto flaco…?

James negó. —Lo siento, tampoco era que me dijeran todo. Solo sé que su hambre no conoce la saciedad desde que devoró a sus hermanos. ¿Qué piensas?

—Me pregunto si al devorarlos tuvo conocimiento de las memorias de sus hermanos.

—¿Sabría lo que ellos hicieron?

—¿De qué otra manera se enteraría de la Piedra Arco si no se ha dejado ver?

—Anthony… creo que debería investigar eso.

—¿Con Katya? Nathaniel no te lo permitirá.

—Te quedarás con ella.

—¿Qué rayos…? ¡James!

—¿Quieres esa información o no?

—Siempre y cuando me prometas dos cosas: que no vas a arriesgarte y dos, que volverás muy pronto porque no creo que Katya resista tanto tiempo.

—Un Omega puede criar el cachorro de otro Omega.

—No estás entendiéndome.

—Confía en mí, puedo averiguar más.

—Yo… —Anthony se talló el rostro, mirando a la pequeña que balbuceó algo, de nuevo tomando la colita de su zorro para babearla— Júrame que nada malo va a ocurrirte, James.

—Volveré por mi hija.

—Si no lo haces, te devuelvo a la vida para que lo hagas.

—Por mi propio bien, evitaré que hagas eso.


	18. Fugitivo

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII.**

**Fugitivo.**

_What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

Wicked game, Chris Isaak.

—Buenas noches, Quill.

—Phyla, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Será mejor que no te resistas.

—Oh, oh.

Peter levantó sus manos en son de paz, sonriendo a la chica mientras calculaba cuanto tiempo le podría tomar correr y arrojarse por la ventana de la posada en la que se había alojado luego de huir como desesperado del palacio imperial. Tenía frente a sí a nada menos que la hija de la Mariscal Danvers, una fiera lobita que además era hechicera. Y él estaba ligeramente tomado para ser sinceros. Sus movimientos no serían los más certeros y eso necesitaba entonces de una distracción para que Phyla no le atacara con sus poderes o le saltara encima.

—¿Por qué la agresión, linda?

—Sabes lo que has hecho.

—Pues no lo recuerdo. ¿Puedo…?

La joven entrecerró sus ojos, esferas de energía brotaron de sus manos transformándose en cadenas con un objetivo. Quill levantó su tarro de cerveza que fingió beber antes de patear la mesa hacia Phyla, echando a correr con su bebida en mano hacia la ventana que rompió al arrojarse por ella para caer sobre un montón de paja por la que rodó, levantándose aprisa entre tropiezos buscando su caballo. No, no iba a dejarse atrapar y era muy bueno huyendo que por eso Yondu le había amenazado siempre con devorarlo de no ser ágil, evasivo. Cuando encontró su caballo, el capitán lo jaló de las riendas agachándose para que no notaran que estaba en el establo, escuchando voces.

—¡No está lejos!

Ajustando la montura, Quill se trepó de un salto casi cayendo al marearse por la cerveza, sujetándose con fuerza de sus riendas que agitó, azuzando a su caballo para que saliera a todo galope. Tenía poco tiempo, si Danvers estaba ahí, le podría dar alcance si se llegaba a transformar en una enorme loba. Optó por un camino a través de un páramo de enormes pastos que no dejaran ver tan fácil la huella de su paso, tomando una rama seca para usarla detrás de su caballo cuando tocaron un camino de tierra, borrando las huellas del animal con la rama que se deshizo pronto. Al menos una distracción más. Ya tenía un buen tramo recorrido cuando se detuvo, mirando alrededor en espera de algún sonido. La Mariscal Danvers tenía por animal de compañía a un cuervo.

—No, nada, vamos mi estimado corcel, necesito un barco que me ayude a rodear el imperio.

El caballo relinchó como si entendiera, trotando de vuelta para tomar carrera hasta uno el puerto más próximo que tuvo que evadir al ver a lo lejos un cuervo planear. Danvers era muy buena en lo que hacía. Quill tuvo que dar media vuelta y cabalgar en otra dirección, pensando en un lugar donde madre e hija no fueran a buscarle. El fresco de la noche disipó su borrachera, decidiéndose por atravesar una parte de aquel territorio, hacia un puerto aún más lejano. Sería un camino de campos de flores, sin donde refugiarse para esconderse por lo que su carrera debía ser lo más corta posible. Los ojos del capitán, siempre atento a cualquier signo extraño, captaron a lo lejos la silueta de dos animales que frenaron de golpe su cabalgata.

—¿Qué…?

Parpadeó y se limpió los ojos por si acaso tuviera polvo o basura en ellos, haciéndole creer que estaba mirando un par de machos cabríos. No era así, los guardianes del Mariscal Odinson estaban ahí, sacudiendo sus hocicos como si le llamaran. Quill miró a todos lados, levantándose de su montura al hacerlo en busca de aquel Alfa estúpido responsable de su huida. Volvió su mirada a los animales que seguían esperándole. El graznido de un cuervo le puso los pelos de punta, agitando sus riendas para seguir su camino antes de que el cuervo de Lady Danvers le ubicara. Al carajo con aquel tonto de Asgard, estaba enfadado con él así que no iba a aceptar ninguna ayuda suya.

O eso creyó.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

Un caballo de fuertes y gruesas patas apareció, bufando y alcanzándole rápidamente. Su jinete posó su mirada en el capitán quien tragó saliva, tratando de huir del Mariscal Odinson en un intento infructuoso. Un brazo fuerte atrapó su cintura, levantándole como si no pesara nada y pasándolo al regazo del Cambia Formas en un solo movimiento. Lord Odinson dio una fuerte nalgada al caballo del Quill para asustarlo y que echara a correr más rápido, tomando la dirección hacia los machos cabríos que azotaron entre sí sus cuernos, abriendo para sorpresa del Príncipe de Spartax un portal de luces multicolores por el que atravesaron antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto.

Quill se estremeció ante el cambio de clima. De estar en un cálido sur del imperio ahora estaba en una jodida tundra. Y una resaca tampoco ayudaba.

—¡POR LA DIOSA MADRE!

—Bienvenido a Asgard.

—¡Tú! —el capitán trató de bajarse del caballo sin lograrlo al estar bien atrapado entre esos brazos que le sujetaban contra el pecho del Mariscal— ¡Esto es un insulto!

—Ibas a ser atrapado.

—Claro, como ahora estoy a salvo. ¡Me raptaste, imbécil!

—Te he invitado a mi hogar para que descanses de los agobios de tu corazón.

Quill bufó, dando manotazos a esos brazos. —¿Podrías no apretarme tanto? Se me clavan los filos de tu armadura en la espalda.

—¿Crees que es eso?

—¿Qué…? —el capitán abrió sus ojos, retorciéndose hasta poder saltar del caballo— ¡Eres un asqueroso, príncipe Odinson!

—Quedamos en que me llamarías por mi nombre, Peter.

—Antes de que me raptaras —Quill arrugó su nariz— Quiero ir de vuelta a casa.

—Estás en ella.

—… mi propia casa.

El Mariscal sonrió, ladeando su rostro. —No deseas volver, quieres que te dejen en paz.

—¿Ahora tienes la capacidad de leer mentes, uh?

—Me estás dando la razón con eso.

—No… ¡argh! —el capitán miró alrededor— ¿Qué? Esto no es el palacio, ¿dónde jodidos estamos?

—Un descanso privado.

—Algo me dice que eso no me gustará.

—Deja de negarte a los placeres, Peter. Sobre todo, deja de pensar que no mereces ser feliz.

—Yo no… me fastidias.

—Vamos progresando, antes no sentías nada por mí —sonrió Lord Odinson, bajando de su caballo y tomando sus riendas para ir caminando con Quill— Sígueme.

Con un hondo suspiro, así lo hizo el capitán, negándose a la capa que le fue ofrecida para resistir el frío. Temblando de cuando en cuando, siguió al Mariscal por aquel paisaje nevado hasta un castillo de piedra negruzca cuyas puertas sus machos cabríos abrieron empujando las pesadas puertas de hierro con sus cuernos. No era una construcción muy grande ni tampoco tenía muchas habitaciones, tal como le había dicho Thor, era más un lugar donde alguien podría descansar muy cómodamente, sobre todo porque estaba en el medio del bosque más cerrado por los árboles tan cercanos entre sí, altos con gruesas ramas que había que saltar y una espesa neblina ocultando los pasos.

—Te cansarías menos si subieras al caballo.

—Gracias, no.

Subieron las escalinatas de roca maciza hasta las siguientes puertas que Lord Odinson abrió para Quill, dejándole entrar primero. Agradeció que el calor dentro del castillo le librara de titiritar como hoja al viento, silbando al ver alrededor. Era claro que era un lugar para el futuro rey de Asgard, con trofeos, cabezas de monstruos cual trofeos y varias medallas obtenidas de la guerra. Casi corrió hacia la chimenea de la sala principal, buscando el calor que entibiara sus huesos, tallándose sus brazos con sus propias manos mientras el otro Alfa terminaba de encender antorchas, sirviendo una copa de vino que ofreció al capitán con una sonrisa.

—Esto ayudará más.

—¿Quieres embriagarme? Conozco la reputación de los vinos de Asgard.

—No, quiero ayudarte como ya dije.

Con cierto recelo, Quill aceptó la copa, olfateando para averiguar si era esa bebida que dejaba inconscientes a los incautos que no soportaban la fuerza de ese vino. Le pareció normal como los del imperio, bebiéndolo apenas un pequeño trago para comprobar su sabor. El Mariscal rio divertido, girándose para servirse otra copa él mismo.

—Es tu culpa que estuviera huyendo —acusó Peter, tomando asiento en una de las sillas próximas a la chimenea— Fuiste demasiado insensato.

—Creí que Romanoff iba a agredirte. No lo podía consentir.

—Soy un Alfa, puedo manejarlo.

—Mis últimas observaciones al respecto me dicen que no. Dime que no has querido cortarle el cuello a esa araña.

—… pero yo. No tú.

—Es más fácil que yo asuma los cargos por defenderte que tú tengas que enfrentar consecuencias de actos ajenos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Asgard tiene más peso que Spartax? Mi padre te mataría de solo escucharte.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarme, Peter? —el Mariscal se sentó frente a él con esos ojos depredadores clavados en Quill.

—Déjame pensarlo… no sé… ¿tendrá algo que ver el que ambos seamos Alfas?

—Esa no es la razón principal.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué tanto ganas haciendo esto? ¿Qué te ofende lo que a mí me ocurra?

—Porque mereces algo mejor, porque quiero verte feliz.

—Yo solo te lancé fuera de la arena de duelo y tú… oh, comprendo. Me has visto como un igual al que puedes cortejar.

—Son las maneras Asgardianas.

—Estúpidas maneras, esto no puede ser y hablo en serio.

Thor miró su copa, luego inclinándose hacia donde el capitán con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

—Dime que no sientes ni un gramo de aprecio por mí, que te aborrece el solo pensar que pueda tocarte y que todo tu ser se llena de desprecio puro si te ofrezco mi cariño.

Quill suspiró, evadiendo su mirada. —Bueno…

—Mírame a los ojos cuando lo digas.

—Tengo hambre, ¿tienes algo de comer que no sean monstruos colgados en la pared?

El Mariscal Odinson sonrió, levantándose para llamarle con un gesto de su mano y que le siguiera al pequeño comedor, dejándolo ahí mientras iba a la cocina por algo de comida traída del palacio. Quill agradeció los alimentos, estaba hambriento y tantas emociones ya le habían abierto el apetito. Comieron en silencio, sin mirarse a los ojos pese a estar frente a frente. Los dos Alfas volvieron a quedarse en la chimenea, mirando el fuego de nuevos leños que el Asgardiano echó para avivar las llamas. Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer fuera, dejando completamente blanco el suelo del bosque.

—No me mires —reclamó el capitán.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Quill le dedicó una mirada que tuvo por única respuesta una sonrisa. Peter desvió su mirada, jugando con sus manos en su regazo.

—Es en serio, ya basta de juegos.

—No estoy jugando, Peter.

—¡Pues yo tampoco! ¿De acuerdo? —estalló el capitán de los Guardianes, poniéndose de pie de un salto y comenzando a mover sus brazos al hablar— ¡Jamás estuve jugando! ¡Sólo quería algo lindo! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Pero no, a mí no…!

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecieron al romper a llorar frente al Mariscal Odinson. Toda una humillación ser un Alfa llorando frente a otro. Pero Quill ya no pudo más, quizá por ese encierro involuntario, la amabilidad que emanaba Thor o simplemente que su hartazgo de estar huyendo, de estar perdiendo todo el tiempo. Un par de brazos le rodearon, empujándole a un fuerte pecho de una armadura a la que se sostuvo hasta que por fin se calmó luego de un rato, sin darse cuenta en qué momento Lord Odinson lo había devuelto a la silla donde había estado previamente sentado. El capitán levantó su mirada, unos pulgares limpiaron el resto de sus lágrimas con esa sonrisa que parecía un sol levantándose por el horizonte.

—Al fin veo al verdadero Peter Quill.

—¿Uno inferior?

—¿Crees que estas lágrimas son una victoria para mí? Son una congoja, Peter. Me hacen sentir impotente porque no puedo hacer nada por convertirlas en una risa de felicidad en estos precisos momentos.

—De verdad, Thor… no juegues conmigo. Esto no puede ser.

—¿Porque somos dos Alfas?

—Entre otras cosas sí.

—¿Cuáles son tus otros impedimentos?

—No sé… ¿soy un conscripto? ¿El hijo bastardo del rey de Spartax? ¿Un Alfa que humilló a un Omega por idiota? ¿Alguien que no tiene nada qué ofrecer?

—Le diste a Lord Carbonell la fuerza para salir adelante, le diste a quienes te hirieron una oportunidad de ser felices, le has dado al imperio tu tiempo, tu sangre y tus lágrimas. Yo diría que has dado bastante al contrario de otros —replicó Thor, en cuclillas frente a él, apretando su mano— ¿Crees que todos somos limpios de conciencia? ¿Qué yo mismo no tengo crímenes de los cuales ser acusado? ¿Qué no sé lo que es equivocarse con una persona cuya vida condenaste a un infierno?

—¿Lo hiciste?

Thor asintió, su mano libre acomodando un cabello de Quill. —No soy tan perfecto como cuentan en las baladas ni tan heroico como narran los historiadores. Tengo defectos de los cuales no me siento orgulloso y más bien avergonzado. Y no soy el único, si puedo ahorrarte la sorpresa.

—Vaya.

—Solo te pido que, si vas a volver a correr, me permitas huir contigo. Si vas a volver a dar tanto por quienes no lo merecen, me permitas dar contigo para que la carga no sea tan pesada. Yo sé que esto va en contra de todo lo que la Diosa Madre nos ha dado y enseñado, soy consciente de lo que implica. No me importa. Lo que me haces sentir nadie más me lo dará, perderte no es una opción para mí.

Peter tragó saliva, mirando esa garra protegiendo sus manos que estaban temblando.

—Tengo miedo, ¿vale?

—¿De corresponderme o del camino que nos espera?

—¿Ambas? —Quill torció la boca, bufando luego— Esto es… tan confuso. Por un lado, quiero patearte tan lejos que nunca te vuelvan a encontrar y por el otro mi corazón late tan aprisa cuando hablas así, de una forma que ya no creí volver a sentir.

La sonrisa del Mariscal Odinson se iluminó. —¿Puedo creer que he ahuyentado el invierno de tu corazón con una nueva primavera?

—Quisiera dejaras de ser tan… así conmigo.

—Estás tan acostumbrado a los desprecios que no puedes aceptar los halagos de un cariño.

—Tengo sueño, ¿dónde rayos voy a dormir?

El capitán no pudo conciliar el sueño, revolviéndose entre las sábanas hasta que no pudo más, teniendo que levantarse a refrescarse el rostro y dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo para cansarse lo suficiente. Lord Odinson había dicho palabras muy acertadas que había estado evadiendo desde que le diera ese primer beso en la posada. Aquel pequeño escape secuestro había sido la catarsis que por fin aparecía en su vida para sacudirlo de pies a cabeza. Quill gruñó algo molesto, buscando vino que beber tirando de sus cabellos murmurando cosas sobre Alfas descarados que no debían decir cosas lindas a otros Alfas.

—Peter.

Respingó al escuchar la voz de Thor en la entrada de la cocina, al parecer tampoco había podido pegar un ojo. Quill miró la copa que tenía en mano, media vacía. Frunció su ceño, avanzando hacia el Mariscal para arrebatarle la copa que bebió de un solo trago hasta vaciarla, derramando un poco sobre su mentón y pecho desnudo al tener la camisa entreabierta. La mirada de Peter se topó con la del Asgardiano, viéndose así en silencio con el crepitar de la chimenea y el suave siseo de la nieve cayendo copiosamente afuera.

—Thor.

La copa salió volando, estrellándose con una pared como los labios de uno contra el otro entre gruñidos de ambos Alfas envueltos en una pelea de manos queriendo arrancar la poca ropa que llevaban puesta. Una pelea que estuvo muy lejos de ser peligrosa. El Mariscal se libró de los brazos de Quill, levantándolo por sus muslos y estampándolo contra la pared más próxima, robándose el reclamo de los labios del capitán con un beso fogoso, enredando sus lenguas, invadiendo esa boca que se negaba a quedarse callada. Quill gruñó, tomando el rostro del Asgardiano entre sus manos para separarse, tomar algo de aire y volverle a besar con sus piernas enredándose en las caderas de este con un movimiento que le estremeció al restregarse. Estaba muy mal, pero se sintió tan bien.

Thor le pegó por completo a la pared que pudo sentir por encima de la camisa sudada la textura de la piedra contra la que su espalda se talló cuando los movimientos del Mariscal fueron más ansiosos, esas caderas embistiéndole, tallándose contra él a un ritmo frenético que el capitán vio estrellas, lanzando un grito al arquearse por el orgasmo que le golpeó, perdiendo noción del tiempo hasta recuperar el aliento. Lord Odinson aún le sostenía, jadeando pesadamente en la curva de su cuello. Habían ensuciado esos pantalones que no se quitaron. Quill se sorprendió de que sus esencias Alfas estaban en su apogeo, mezclándose de una manera que a cualquiera hubiera sacado de quicio.

Pero a él solamente le prendió más.

—Thor…

El Mariscal entendió lo que quiso decirle en ese susurro, gruñendo antes de acomodarle bien para cargarle, llevándole entre tropiezos hasta la recámara. La guerra de besos y arañazos volvió, más pasional, juguetona, necesitada. Peter empujó al Asgardiano una vez que llegaron a la cama, dejándolo boca arriba para darse un festín con su cuerpo, usando esa lengua diestra para ganarse esos roncos gemidos que llevaron su nombre mientras le desnudaba, quedándose en su entrepierna y devorarlo tan goloso hasta sentir ese semen en su garganta, tosiendo ligeramente con esa risa coqueta tan suya.

—¿Complacido, milord?

—Ven acá.

Quill se estremeció al ver esos ojos rojizos en lugar de los dorados, mordiendo cuanta piel pudo mientras era desnudado para tener el mismo tratamiento, salvo que el bastardo del Mariscal le dejó justo cuando estaba por terminar, haciendo que levantara su rostro para reclamarle. Thor rio, besando su puchero, lamiendo su piel como si quisiera impregnar aquel aroma tan fuerte en su cuerpo. Una parte de la mente de Peter le dijo que ir tan lejos implicaba ciertas cosas prácticas como recordar que no era un Omega, no tenía esa naturaleza que le permitiría recibir un Alfa.

—¡Joder, Thor! —aulló al sentir un dedo penetrarle.

Lord Odinson pareció haber atajado aquel asunto con anticipación, un aroma extra se unió al de ellos. Peter se retorció, negándose a pedir clemencia cuando la mano del Asgardiano tocó algo en él que casi brincó de la cama. Su miembro dolía de lo caliente y duro que estaba, necesitado de atención igual que su cuerpo que le fue extraño al pedir algo que nunca en su vida de Alfa hubiera pensado. Thor besó su rostro, sujetándole para girarle boca abajo, besando su hombro.

—Relájate.

—Es más… aaaah… más más… fácil decir que hacer…

Su naturaleza se negó a cooperar en un principio, tensándose de solo sentir la punta de aquella erección rozando su trasero. Pero si algo tenía el heredero de Asgard, era una voluntad a prueba de los más duros contratiempos. Besos, caricias y susurros hicieron su labor, relajando lo suficiente a Quill para permitir que le tomara. El capitán jadeó, sintiendo lágrimas en su ojos, una parte de su Alfa interior reclamando la injuria, otra parte exigiendo más de ese miembro que fue abriéndose paso en su interior hasta que al fin estuvo completamente dentro. Los dos temblaron ante la sensación, encontrando que no hallaron nada pecaminoso en ello, todo lo contrario. Se sintieron incluso más fuertes que antes.

—¿Puedo moverme?

—… que si no lo haces te castro ahora mismo.

Thor soltó una risita maliciosa, pasando sus brazos por el pecho del capitán para levantarle de tal suerte que terminó sentado en su regazo, haciendo más profunda la penetración. Quill rodó sus ojos, arañando esos brazos con sus caderas haciendo un movimiento provocativo, apretando la erección que palpitó en su interior, riendo al escuchar ese rugido conocido que prometió muchas cosas. Mismas que fueron cumplidas. Peter gritó, aulló, gruñó, gimió, sollozó hasta quedarse ronco. Las embestidas del Asgardiano no le dieron tregua, tampoco esa mano masturbándole para hacerle correrse o los colmillos dejando marcas en su espalda, un hombro e incluso esas garras en sus caderas hundiéndose en su piel hicieron que volviera a ponerse duro de solo sentirlas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —jadeó entrecortado cuando terminaron, sintiendo algo caliente en su interior.

—Si no lo sabes, debo hacerlo mejor para que lo tengas claro.

—¡Thor!

Quill perdió noción de las horas teniendo al Mariscal Odinson entre las piernas, se quedó profundamente dormido para cuando el sol comenzara a despuntar. Adolorido a muerte, apestando a un Alfa que no era él y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Esa manía de no tener sueño profundo por ser un Guardián lo hizo despertar horas más tarde, encontrándose cómodamente desparramado sobre el pecho de Thor, desnudos, sucios, con el inconfundible aroma del sexo en cada rincón de la recámara de la que se dio cuenta había perecido en sus encuentros. No solo lo habían hecho en la cama, también sobre los muebles, contra la pared e incluso las ventanas para su bochorno.

El pánico se apoderó del capitán, moviéndose tan lento y sigiloso como pudo, quitándose el brazo que sujetaba su cintura y esa pierna enredada con la suya, apretando los dientes para no quejarse de las punzadas de dolor en su trasero, buscando sus ropas con una mirada furtiva al Mariscal de cuando en cuando mientras se vestía a toda prisa. Tenía que huir, no estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que Thor despertara o todo se iba a arruinar. Había sido un buen acostón, pero no podía permitirse más, estaba mal. Ambos iban a perder y mucho. Con su mente poniéndose más diestra en crear esa clase de pensamientos, Quill terminó de arreglarse, saliendo a hurtadillas de la recámara.

Corrió al establo en busca de los machos cabríos, que pastaban tranquilos, levantando sus hocicos cuando le vieron entrar.

—Ustedes, choquen sus cuernos y sáquenme de aquí.

—No funciona de esa manera.

—¡MIERDA!

Quill sintió que el corazón casi se le salió del cuerpo al escuchar la voz del príncipe Loki detrás de él, girándose a verle con una mano en el pecho. Loki le observó, arrugando su nariz al percibir lo que había pasado y de quien traía semejante aroma, bien envuelto en una capa de piel con cuello peludo y capucha que solamente dejaba libre ese casco con altos cuernos dorados y sus cabellos negros al frente.

—Sabía que pasaría. Blasfemos indecentes.

—Escucha, solo quiero largarme de aquí. Ayúdame y no volverás a saber de mí, ¿qué tal?

—Realmente eres un idiota si crees que Thor te olvidaría, así como así.

—Alteza, Loki, anda. Haz tu magia.

Este rodó sus ojos. —He venido buscando a mi hermano. Los reyes de Asgard van a castigarlo, y con justa razón ahora.

—¿C-Castigarlo? —carraspeó el capitán, luego frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

—¡Él no hizo nada malo! —gruñó Quill, haciendo reír a Loki, lo que provocó que su rostro enrojeciera hasta sus orejas— Es decir… no es justo. Lo hizo…

—Lo hizo porque se ha prendado de ti, el muy idiota. Pero la Diosa Madre sabe que no nació con una mente sensata.

—¿Cuál será su castigo?

—Pensé que estabas ansioso por irte de aquí.

—Nada te cuesta decirme.

—Será un castigo cruel para él, algo que lo hará clamar al cielo por compasión.

Quill tragó saliva, abriendo sus ojos y tartamudeando. —N-No… Thor, no por favor. Castíguenme a mí en su lugar.

—Estará encerrado en la biblioteca copiando las tradiciones Asgardianas hasta que se las aprenda de memoria —sonrió Loki.

—Tú…

—Si yo te ayudo a salir de Asgard, ¿qué recibiré a cambio, capitán Quill?

—¿No les daré problemas?

—Prefiero si callas la lengua de Nathaniel Romanoff como has callado tú.

—Solo para que estemos seguros de que entendemos lo mismo, ¿a qué llamas callar?

—A eso, callar. ¿Creerías que te pediría que lo asesinaras?

—Bueno, si consideramos lo ocurrido…

—¡Silencio!

Loki levantó una mano, murmurando un conjuro que abrió un portal. —Hay algo que debes saber, capitán.

—¿Hay más?

—Cuida de tu imperio, su más brillante estrella caerá en desgracia.

Quill parpadeó unos segundos, confundido por esas palabras dichas con tanta seriedad, sonriendo luego como si nada pasara, dando un paso hacia su escape, girándose de pronto al pelinegro.

—Son tan diferentes ustedes dos, me hace pensar en ese rumor de que solo son medios hermanos porque Odín fue de cascos ligeros.

—¡Lárgate de mi vista!

Peter fue empujado por una mano poco cortés a través del portal multicolor, rodando cuesta abajo por una colina hasta terminar estampado contra un montón de hojas de entre las cuales emergió con un gruñido.

—¡Vaya con las maneras Asgardianas! —pateó las hojas, arrepintiéndose del movimiento al sentir una punzada en sus caderas que lo hizo encorvarse— Auch… auch…

—Peter Quill —Carol Danvers estaba a metros de él—Vendrás conmigo y no es una pregunta.

—Maldito Loki, hijo de perra. ¡Carol! Mierda… ¿puedo saber a dónde me llevarás?

—Al Dominio Rogers, Steven quiere verte. No trates de huir o me conocerás.

—Tranquila, solo… ¿puedo tener un caballo? He caminado mucho.

—Apestas a otra cosa, pero te daré el caballo. Nada de trucos, Príncipe de Spartax.

—Que no. Gracias, Carol.

El capitán suspiró, esperando por el caballo. Las palabras de Loki le habían dejado preocupado. _“… su más brillante estrella caerá en desgracia_ ”. Si algo tenía aquel tramposo con lengua de serpiente, era que cuando advertía sobre algo, más valía tener los ojos bien abiertos. Carol le trajo un caballo junto con su escolta para asegurarse de que no escapara de nuevo. Dando gracias, Quill se las arregló para montar con mucho cuidado, tomando rumbo a su destino con expresión seria. Solo podía pensar en la estrella más brillante del imperio que conocía de cerca.

Steven Rogers.


	19. Los amantes perdidos

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX.**

**Los amantes perdidos.**

_I know your fears and you know mine_   
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_   
_And I love you, I swear that's true_   
_I cannot live without you_

_Goodbye my lover_   
_Goodbye my friend_   
_You have been the one_   
_You have been the one for me_

Good bye my lover, James Blunt.

El capitán de los Guardianes apretó las riendas de su caballo en cuanto vio en el horizonte el famoso Palacio Blanco del Mariscal Rogers. Claro que apestaba a Thor Odinson y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo sino soportar lo que iba a suceder en cuanto los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. Carol Danvers y su hija Phyla apenas si habían reaccionado, más Quill ya sabía que ambas no eran de desbordar emociones. Tenía cierto temor del repudio que pudieran darle, con todo y que Phyla le había informado que no iba en calidad de prisionero, sino de protegido. Los guardias de las murallas fruncieron su ceño en cuanto pasaron por debajo de los arcos, igual que algunos sirvientes que se detuvieron en su faenas al ver pasar ese pequeño grupo. Steven Rogers ya lo esperaba en una entrada lateral, con Jarvis y Escarcha. Peter levantó una mano que bajó aprisa cuando observó sus expresiones consternadas, hasta que la buena mujer se adelantó, en sus usuales maneras apenas bajó del caballo.

—¡Mira nada más cómo vienes! ¡Apenas si te reconozco, maldita sea! ¡Ven acá! No quiero saber de nada hasta que no estés decente, te prestaré unas ropas que esas ya no sirven y pobre de ti si te atreves a contradecirme porque no estoy de humor para reclamos.

—Escarcha.

—¡Sí, ese es mi nombre! Llevo años usándolo.

Como si nadie más existiera, Peter fue llevado de la mano por Escarcha dentro del palacio hasta su recámara donde le esperaba ya un baño caliente, con ropas nuevas que ella luego le trajo una vez que terminó de lavarse lo mejor que pudo para quitarse aquel aroma. No que fuera a disiparse del todo. Escarcha le puso una bandeja de comida en una mesa a la que fue sentarse en silencio, apretando sus labios y mirando esos deliciosos platillos con una mirada húmeda. La mano de la afanosa mujer levantó su mentón, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Lágrimas?

—Lamento los problemas, Escarcha.

—¿De qué jodidos problemas hablas?

—Yo… todo lo que he hecho —sonrió el capitán, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Escarcha levantó su mentón, usando sus gruesos y cortos pulgares para limpiar sus ojos, pellizcando sus mejillas luego.

—Pero sí serás un cabeza hueca, que si fueras mi cachorro ya te hubiera dado de nalgadas, maldita sea que si tengo ganas de hacerlo. ¿Cómo qué problemas has hecho, pedazo de estrellita? Estás aquí para ser protegido, para que tengas un techo donde refugiarte sin que te anden persiguiendo, sin que estés pidiendo limosna como pordiosero. Mi niño lo hace porque es lo que debe hacerse cuando se ofrece amistad sincera, no porque des problemas o hayas hecho algo malo.

—Estuve… estuve con un Alfa.

—Bueno eso —Escarcha bufó— Me da igual a quien le das las nalgas que para eso son tuyas. Ultimadamente estás lo suficientemente grandecito para escoger las camas que has de conocer.

—¿Y los demás?

—Ah, pero tú sí que te haces el sordo —ella sujetó sus manos, sentándose frente a él— Diosa Madre dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas dejo a este insensato sin cojones. Tú eres parte de nuestra Manada, niño lindo, jamás has salido de ella, aunque te dé por largarte al primer mal viento, maldita sea que lo haces.

—Estoy cansado, Escarcha. De todo.

—Pues descansa, ¿quién te agarra?

Quill rio un poco, suspirando luego. —Solo quiero tener un poquito de paz, y algo de felicidad.

—Cuando dejes de huir lo vas a encontrar, que cambiando rutas jamás tocarás puerto, con un carajo contigo. Duerme, come, nadie te va a molestar aquí. Si el Premier viene a por ti se encontrará conmigo en el camino y la Diosa Madre sabe qué cosas puedo hacer mucho cuando se trata de defender lo mío.

—Dime que no te avergüenzo, que no los avergüenzo.

—No lo haces.

—¿Ni porque haya cometido una blasfemia?

—Vas a tener que cambiar de compañías si te hacen pensar que eso define todo tu valor. Maldita sea, ¿acaso no eres hijo de Meredith Quill?

—Lo soy.

—Pues compórtate como tal, deja de llorar y come que no estuve preparando esto nada más para que lo estés llenando de mocos.

—Te quiero, Escarcha.

Ella se levantó con un gruñido, tomando su nuca para acercarlo a ella y estampar un beso en sus cabellos.

—Y yo, estrellita. Descansa.

Steven tocó a su puerta hasta que despertó de una siesta que tomó luego de aquella deliciosa comida. Peter iba a comenzar a hablar, pero una mano en alto del Mariscal lo detuvo.

—Sé lo que dirás. No, Peter. Todo está bien, eres bienvenido al Dominio Rogers y aquí nadie habrá de hacerte daño ni difamarte.

—¿Vas a enfrentarte al Emperador por mí?

—Creo que ese es trabajo de mi amigo Thor.

Quill desvió su mirada, jugando con sus manos. Lord Rogers alcanzó una silla que puso delante del capitán, tomando asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

—Es bastante extraño como raro, no dejo de sentir esa sensación si quieres mi sinceridad. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas lo que realmente importa es lo que hay en el corazón, no la carne que lo envuelve. Si ustedes quieren estar juntos, háganlo.

—Con todos juzgando y repudiándonos por ello.

—Ahora sabes lo que vive James todos los días de su vida —Steven ladeó su rostro, notando el dolor que pasó por los ojos del capitán— No lo digo para herirte, sino porque es hora que veas el panorama completo, no solo lo que tu odio te ha dejado ver. Voy a serte sincero, me resulta extremadamente difícil comprender las maneras de Nathaniel, pero ha servido al imperio sin pedir nada a cambio. La única vez que hizo una petición fue…

—Con James, ya lo sé —refutó Quill con fastidio.

—Mírame a los ojos y niega que J’son está cortado con la misma tela que Iván Romanoff.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, Steven?

—Iván tiene más tolerancia que J’son y sabes a lo que me refiero, Peter. La diferencia es que el primero no tiene el poder que tiene tu padre, callar el hocico del Mariscal Romanoff me fue muy fácil cuando hice a James mi protegido. ¿Quién crees que esparció el pasado de James por todo el imperio para anular cualquier posibilidad de emparejarlo con alguien?

Peter levantó su rostro en shock. —¿Qué?

—Fue tu padre, Peter. ¿Crees que te llamó esa vez solamente porque te extrañaba mucho? No he estado quieto pese a que estoy en mi luna de miel, porque al igual que Tony, me importas lo suficiente para buscar las verdades que dejaste atrás. Y este problema tiene raíces más profundas que van a golpearnos a menos que las arranquemos de golpe. Porque a todos nos están usando como marionetas de un plan más elaborado que sospecho tu padre ha estado trabajando. Solo o no… desafortunadamente eso ya no lo sé.

—Papá no es precisamente muy honorable… —Quill frunció su ceño, aun tratando de procesar aquello— Entonces, ¿él…?

—No es un misterio para nadie que otros reinos anhelan ver este imperio hecho pedazos. La mejor forma de hacerlo es desde adentro.

—Steven, hablando de eso… am, bueno el príncipe Loki me dijo algo que debes saber.

—¿Qué es?

—Habló de una amenaza en tu contra, dijo que la estrella más brillante caerá en desgracia.

El Mariscal Rogers tomó aire, quedándose muy serio. —¿Fue todo lo que te dijo?

—Sí, luego me pateó de regreso aquí.

—¿Comienzas a ver por qué ya no puedes dejar problemas flotando en el aire? Van a comenzar a tirar de sus redes para cazarnos. Lo que sucedió contigo es solamente una mera distracción bien orquestada desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué me pides, Steven? ¿Que haga las paces con Nathaniel y sus ofensas? ¿Todos felices?

—Te pido que no vuelvas a huir. Que veas lo que tienes y no lo que perdiste. —Lord Rogers se puso de pie, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda al caminar a una ventana de la recámara—El pasado ya no puede rehacerse, aferrarnos a él solo nos hace presa de quienes tienen los ojos en el futuro. Yo también sentí lo mismo que tú… y los Carbonell desaparecieron por cegarme a mi dolor. Ahora cae sobre Anthony un peso que no merecía porque un día me dije que no perdonaría nunca a Kang, y este se aprovechó de ello. De haber visto que Kang me usaba avivando mi rencor, me hubiera percatado del traidor en el Dominio Carbonell.

—¿Un traidor? —el capitán frunció su ceño.

—Tony me ha contado sobre alguien cercano al Príncipe Carbonell que fue responsable de su muerte como de la enfermedad de la princesa María. Con todos los ojos en la guerra, nadie prestó atención a la serpiente que los envenenó.

—Eso no fue tu culpa, Steven.

—La batalla más cruel de la vida es realmente la que luchas contra ti mismo, para perdonar. —Steven suspiró antes de acercársele, mirándolo fijamente— Ya basta de seguir castigándote por algo que sucedió hace diez años, de pensar en los hubiera. No por ellos, Nathaniel y James; con cuales entiende, no te insto tampoco a ser amigo si no deseas o te nace; sino para ti. Para permitirte finalmente sanar. Peter, permítete seguir adelante.

Peter apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer por la mezcla compleja de emociones que le embargaban.

—Tengo una historia más para contarte, antes de solicitarte formalmente un favor muy personal.

—Adelante.

—Yo conocí a Thor cuando éramos unos cachorros, en el funeral de mi padre. Ya era alguien de honor desde entonces. Luego de que la reina Frigga me diera sus pésames, él hincó una rodilla en el suelo pidiéndome perdón porque mi padre había dado su vida por Asgard. Mentiría si te dijera que no guardaba rencor hacia ese reino porque mi padre recién había vuelto de la última campaña de guerra y se marchó aprisa, dejándome solo para mi cumpleaños. Cosas de niños. Pero cuando Thor hizo eso, ahí aprendí que los odios no me iban a llevar a ninguna parte, porque no era el único que sufría ni era tampoco el más perfecto. Desde entonces nos hicimos amigos, así que puedo decirte esto: si te quiere de pareja, no es un juego porque mi amigo no hace esa clase de tretas.

—¿Siendo yo un Alfa?

—Extraño a más no poder, cierto, pero yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ustedes. ¿Qué harás tú entonces?

—… no lo sé.

—No soy ajeno al distanciamiento que han tenido Tony y tú, pero eso no ha mermado el cariño que te tiene ni su voluntad de hacer por ti hasta lo imposible. Thor ya ha mostrado dos veces que está dispuesto a todo con tal de probar lo sincero que es contigo. ¿No te hace pensar todo eso que quizá es hora de aceptar lo bueno que hay en ti en lugar de medirte por lo que una vez hiciste?

—Auch.

—¿Lo ves ahora?

—¿Las lecciones y consejos que me has lanzado tan directamente?

La risa del Mariscal inundó la habitación aligerando el ambiente.

—¿Y cuál es tu favor?

—Te pido tu ayuda para no permitir que las tretas ocultas tengan éxito. Los traidores continúan entre nosotros, como los Skrull. Fracturas en el imperio acabarán con todos nosotros y hablo de todos los reinos. Si lo que el príncipe Loki dijo se hace realidad, tiempos oscuros se avecinan. El corazón me dice que un día no voy a poder levantar mi escudo para proteger a Tony, Escarcha, estas tierras. Te necesito, para que te muevas cuando el peligro muestre su verdadera cara, ya que en tus manos dejaré mis más grandes tesoros.

—¿Sólo yo? —bromeó el capitán algo inquieto.

El Mariscal torció una sonrisa. —Cuento con un gran equipo de hermanos míos, entre ellos tú. La tarea no es para una sola persona, me temo. Para que funcione necesito despejar las tinieblas que nos rodean, llámense capitanes fugitivos y perdidos.

—Auch, de nuevo.

—Perdóname si mis palabras han sido rudas, la desesperación porque le hagan daño a mi Omega puede hacerme insensato, más no soy indiferente. Por eso te ofrezco este palacio como tu hogar, esperando que reflexiones, sanes heridas y puedas ver con claridad lo que sucede allá afuera. Abraza la felicidad antes de que escape de tus brazos, por más extraña que parezca y permítete ser Starlord, el descendiente de Celeste. Ya no te manches más con lo que pasó, porque en verdad te digo que eres mucho más que eso.

—En verdad eres un gran Alfa, Steven. Por eso te respetan todos.

—Solo soy un hombre que cree en la justicia, Peter —el Mariscal palmeó su hombro— Al menos, piensa en lo que te he dicho, no me des respuesta ahora. Descansa, no te agobiaré más.

Steven se dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta para salir. Quill le detuvo, rascándose su nuca.

—Steven, espera… am… no he preguntado por Tony.

—Está bien, cuidando de Katya —sonrió el otro Alfa, sabiendo que eso sorprendería al capitán— Es una historia para otra ocasión. Te veré mañana, Peter.

—Gracias, milord.

Nadie perturbó la paz en la recámara de Peter Quill sino hasta la mañana que Escarcha lo sacó a tirones de la cama para que “le diera el sol”. El capitán refunfuñó, saliendo a dar un pequeño paseo, quedándose en una de las salas de descanso que había en el palacio, leyendo un aburrido libro de memorias del Clan Rogers cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Un chapoteo o similar que se acercaba por el pasillo. Teniendo la puerta abierta, su curiosidad le hizo quedarse ahí arrellanado en el descanso esperando a que pasara lo que provocaba ese raro sonido, comenzando a olfatear el indiscutible aroma de una cachorrita que apareció gateando, balbuceando cosas a su zorrito que la escoltaba.

—Diosa Madre…

Katya levantó su mirada, observándole fijamente. Luego, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta entre jadeos por el esfuerzo, se levantó. Quill se quedó de una pieza, sin saber qué hacer al verla intentar dar los que fueron sus primeros pasos, balanceándose peligrosamente camino hacia él. El rubio se quedó muy quieto, tragando saliva sin atinar a qué decirle o hacer, mirando al zorrito peludo como si el animal fuese a darle una respuesta. La bebé llegó hasta su rodilla derecha con un gorgoteo feliz, sus grandes ojos sin dejar de mirarle. Peter sonrió a medias. Entonces, Katya estiró su pequeño y regordete bracito, atrapando entre sus deditos el meñique del capitán.

—Aba…

Quill jadeó, parpadeando rápidamente porque sintió que lloraría, preguntándole en silencio a la Diosa Madre por qué le mandaba esa clase de pruebas.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Ella rio como si esas palabras le hubieran traído una felicidad inusitada, abrazándose entonces a su pierna con sus gorgoteos de bebé. El rubio posó una mano en esa cabecita pelirroja, rindiéndose.

—¿Qué haces tan solita?

—¿Ua?

—Peter…

Anthony apareció, seguramente persiguiendo a la inquieta cachorra que se le había escapado y que contempló con sorpresa al verla de pie, dándose cuenta que al fin empezaba a caminar. Se quedó en la puerta, bajando su mirada por unos instantes.

—Este es también tu palacio, no necesitas quedarte afuera como un sirviente —le dijo Quill, acariciando la cabecita de Katya quien estaba fascinada con él.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—Un poco menos que ayer.

Lord Carbonell entró, mirando a la pequeña y luego a su amigo con una mirada triste.

—Nunca quise hacerte sentir que valías menos. Fuiste mi primer amigo al llegar aquí, y jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué tienes a esta niña contigo?

—James ha marchado a investigar algo que le pedí.

—Así que ya ha comenzado su trabajo como tu heraldo, ¿eh?

—Peter…

—Dilo, sé que aún huelo al Mariscal Odinson.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado —Anthony frunció su ceño— Me importa más que no sufras por lo que he provocado.

—Les diste a leer la carta, Tony.

—Lo siento.

—Buscabas ayudar.

Katya lanzó una serie de pequeños gritos, recostando su mejilla contra la rodilla de Quill antes de girarse casi a punto de caer hacia el Omega, estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara. Anthony la levantó, apretando sus labios ante el silencio del capitán sin saber bien qué decir. Para su fortuna, alguien más buscaba a la cachorra.

—¡Diosa Madre que les diste a los hombres la idea de las puertas! ¿Dónde estabas criatura? —Escarcha entró, notando la tensión entre los dos— Vaya, ahora resulta que esto huele a funeral y no a fiesta. ¿Seguirán sacándose los ojos hasta que terminen bien muertos? No en mi palacio, maldita sea. Síganme, tengo el remedio perfecto y no quiero reclamos que estoy muy cansada para lidiar con ellos. ¿Qué? ¿No van a seguirme? ¡Muevan esos traseros!

Los remedios de Escarcha eran postres que alegraban el paladar hasta olvidar lo que se estaba haciendo antes de probarlos. Anthony y Peter caminaron detrás de la mujer, mirándose de reojo hasta la cocina donde Escarcha puso a la cachorra en su canastilla, dejándole un trozo de fruta que mordisquear antes de servirles una rebanada de su famosa tarta.

—Coman.

—Gracias —corearon ambos como niños regañados.

—Muy malo es que los amigos se mantengan distanciados. Los dos metieron la pata, ¿contentos? Con un demonio que esto no puede seguir así. Miren a esa linda bebé, creyendo que los adultos que la rodean la amarán y protegerán. Se vuelve al vientre de su madre si se enterara lo cabezotas que resultaron ser. Joder, ojalá eso se pudiera. ¡Pero no!

Anthony miró a Peter, jugando con su tenedor. —Lo siento, Peter.

—Ya te dije que está bien… ¡Ay, Escarcha! ¡Eso dolió! —el rubio se sobó su cabeza luego de recibir un coscorrón.

—Puedo tener la cara de idiota, pero no lo soy.

—Oye…

—Ya he visto esto antes y terminó mal.

—¿En dónde lo has visto? —quiso saber el Omega.

Escarcha refunfuñó cosas, moviendo sus inquietas manos para seguir preparando comida, lo que les dijo a ambos que estarían un rato con ella.

—Hace tiempo ya. Peter me lo recuerda más.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por lo guapo?

—Por lo estúpido.

—Mi corazón… ya, ya, yayayayaya —el capitán levantó sus manos en son de paz ante una pala de comida que se levantó amenazante en su contra— No haré bromas —prometió, rodando sus ojos— Anda, cuéntanos porque no entendemos que tratas de decir.

—Pues… hablo de dos personas que se separaron y terminaron muertas.

—¿Escarcha? —Anthony frunció su ceño.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, poniendo unas verduras en un cazo que puso al fuego.

—Son cosas que no se ven a simple vista, yo no tengo la inteligencia de Jarvis para eso. Más bien hablo desde los recuerdos, maldita sea. Desde que pasó le he dado vueltas en mi cabeza cada que puedo, porque claro, me tengo que ocupar de todos los jodidos asuntos del palacio o ya estuviera patas arriba como lobo muerto.

—Somos todo oídos —animó Quill, más curioso.

—Yo entré a trabajar aquí de muy joven, cachorra estúpida más bien. En aquellos tiempos, conseguir entrar al servicio de un Pura Sangre era todo un privilegio. La guerra tenía a todos con fuego en los ojos y en el culo. En fin. Mi amo, el Mariscal Joseph Rogers era un muchachito que andaba corriendo por los jardines cortando las rosas de su difunta madre con su espada en aquel entonces. Ja. Precioso como un sol en la mañana. Quería ser un buen Lord y el mejor Alfa, pero yo todavía tenía que tallarle las nalgas. Ja, ja, ja. Un amo demasiado pequeño que se había quedado relativamente solo. Quedaba su tío abuelo, Grant Rogers, comandante. El tutor de mi amo. Que tiempos.

Escarcha suspiró, continuando su relato con una mirada perdida en el fuego.

—Llegó el Emperador con sus demás Alfas, buscando al comandante Grant. Otra campaña. Ahí estaba, fue la primera vez que lo conocí. Muy guapo el imbécil. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta como su mirada. Suficiente para mojarme, claro que sí. Quien no. Recuerdo a mi amo quedándose boquiabierto cuando se saludaron, como si hubiera visto una aparición. Cuando se es pequeño se es más sincero que de adulto, maldita sea la estupidez de viejo. _¿Ya lo viste, Escarcha?_ Me dijo bajito sin poderse contener de la emoción, eso nadie me lo cuenta, fue verdad como estas manos viejas son tan reales. Sé que, desde ahí, desde ese momento se quedó prendado.

—¿Prendado de quién? —Anthony parpadeó, no muy seguro de ir siguiendo el hilo de la historia.

—De tu abuelo, el Príncipe Carbonell.

Quill escupió parte de su postre, intercambiando una mirada con el castaño mientras Escarcha seguía narrando.

—El comandante Grant se fue a la campaña y murió. Mi amo estaba solo. Edward Carbonell vino a traerle el escudo de su tío abuelo. Mi amo lloró y el joven príncipe le consoló, prometiéndole que arreglaría ese escudo roto. Se lo cumplió, le dio uno nuevo, y su amistad. Años después, cuando mi amo alcanzó la edad, fue llamado al Concilio de los Pura Sangre. Habían perdido un jodido territorio en el Oeste, Kang estaba cagándose encima de todos. Vendría una campaña ideada por Edward, pero necesitaban arreglarse… es decir, joder, ellos debían dejar descendencia. Estaban cayendo como moscas. El acuerdo de los lobos. Ahí estaba también la reina Alfa de Vanaheim, con los ojos dorados que podían ver cosas. Richards le pidió su ayuda, para empatar las parejas cuando todos aceptaron el acuerdo…

“… Lo sé porque estuve con mi amo ahí en una esquina mientras se formaban las parejas. Frigga de Vanaheim fue dándole a cada uno su suerte, entonces llegó con mi amo y se detuvo. No dijo nada primero. Pero la vi. Vi cómo miró a Carbonell por encima de su hombro. Luego sonrió diciendo que Lady Sarah de los Carter era una princesa idónea para él. Carajo que si ella también lo supo como yo. Antes de aquel maldito concilio, mi amo y el príncipe habían pasado tiempo juntos. Quizá demasiado. Todo mundo lo veía como un Alfa entrenando a otro Alfa, pero yo sé que no. Maldita sea que no pudieron haberme engañado mis ojos. Mi amo se hizo más fuerte, todo un Pura Sangre que parecía un cachorro cuando Edward le hablaba.

Frigga le dijo al Emperador que mi amo estaba joven, que no había prisa. Que estaría mejor si lo ponía acompañando al Príncipe de Carbonell. Ah, que mierda. Ellos nunca hicieron nada, pero en sus miradas se notaba que algo más pasaba. Joder, que mi amo fue de temer con los años y jamás nunca le faltó a Edward. Frigga también le dio una pareja al príncipe, pero Kang la mató tiempo después. Richards prometió recompensarle, que en ese entonces Carbonell dejaba los pulmones en las campañas, con un carajo. Ahí estaban los dos, peleando codo a codo al punto que, cuando las fuerzas de Kang escuchaban que ellos dirigían el ataque, se retraían los muy cobardes hijos de perra.

Hubo una pausa, mi amo regresó junto con Edward. Se emborracharon aquí, en esta cocina. Siempre recuerdo esas sonrisas, esas miradas que anhelaban otras cosas que nunca fueron. Menos cuando llegó Lady Sarah a visitar a mi amo por las nupcias. Edward se marchó y que se me caigan las tetas si no lo hizo por despecho. No sé qué pasó, yo escuché que se decía en el imperio que mi amo ya había tomado a la princesa Sarah. Maldita sea que no la tocó nunca sino hasta su noche de bodas. Todo fue confusión, la guerra encrudeció, por primera vez Edward se largó solo a la campaña. Dicen que una noche se cogió a alguien de los Potts. Igual y sí, igual y no. Fue cuando mi amo quiso hacer la boda. El príncipe apareció en la ceremonia y tenía la cara de estar en un funeral. Yo lo vi, sé que era eso.

A Edward le dio por la bebida hasta caerse como un muerto. ¿Extraño? Qué va. Mierda que si no era tristeza me arranco los dientes ahora mismo. Ellos ya no se hablaron, luego de la boda habían discutido casi hasta clavarse las garras por una estupidez. Fue cuando vinieron las alianzas, y llegó de otro imperio una Omega nevada. De esas que no tienen color ni en el fundillo, pero hermosa la condenada. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hanan-Wei. Acá se cambió el nombre, Virginia, cuando Edward lo hizo su Omega. Que me perdone mi amo, pero más de una noche lo escuché llorar a solas. Claro que amó a Lady Sarah si no era de piedra. Luego nació mi niño. Precioso. El príncipe y mi amo siguieron peleando juntos, pero ya había algo diferente…”

Escarcha se sorbió la nariz, dejando el platillo ya listo frente a los boquiabiertos hombres del otro lado de la larga mesa.

—Llamaron a mi amo para Asgard. Algo pasó. Ya no regresó. Ni Lady Sarah le lloró como lo hizo Edward. Ni Edward le lloró tanto a Virginia cuando Kang la degolló frente a sus ojos. Mi ama se quedó únicamente con mi niño, el príncipe se quedó solo con su princesa María hasta que una noche ya no despertó. Edward me escribió una última carta, que mi amo me enseñó a leer y escribir con una mierda. “ _¿Alguna vez pensó en mí?”_ Era todo lo que siempre quiso saber, cualquiera diría que era una pregunta válida sin otro significado que saber algo de un hermano de armas. Pero yo no. Sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. Todo lo que guardaban.

—¿Q-Qué le respondiste? —tartamudeó un pálido Anthony.

—La verdad. “ _Siempre.”_


	20. Viejas conspiraciones

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XX.**

**Viejas conspiraciones.**

_Everybody knows that you love me baby_   
_Everybody knows that you really do_   
_Everybody knows that you've been faithful_   
_Ah, give or take a night or two_   
_Everybody knows you've been discreet_   
_But there were so many people you just had to meet_   
_Without your clothes_   
_And everybody knows_

Everybody knows, Leonard Cohen.

El único sonido que se escuchó en la cocina fueron los trastes que Escarcha movió y los ruiditos de Katya luego de quedarse dormida en su canastilla. Anthony no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sonaba del todo inaudito y al mismo tiempo, le dijo el por qué en los retratos en la Torre del Cielo nunca había visto una pintura de su abuelo con su Omega, como si hubieran estado distantes. Claro que existían recuerdos de Virginia Carbonell, el cabello tan claro de su madre María era una de los tantos legados. Había creído que era cosa de los nobles no tener retratos tan íntimos. Y jamás lo hubiera imaginado, porque ahí, en el Dominio Rogers, sí podían verse esos cuadros de Lord Joseph y Lady Sarah, incluso unos con Steven de bebé.

—¿Ellos nunca…? —habló Quill con un hilo de voz.

—Nunca. Pero no les faltaron las ganas que lo sé, yo sé lo que vi.

—Por eso mi abuelo salvó a Steven cuando la peste carmesí —recordó el castaño— No iba a permitir que un hijo del Mariscal Joseph muriera.

—La Diosa Madre me ampare —el capitán se talló el rostro—Escarcha…

—¡Ah! Calla, calla. Es un recuerdo que me parte el corazón. Pero ahí lo tienes, estrellita, por si te faltaban motivos para convencerte.

Anthony se volvió a su amigo, tomando aire. —Peter, ella tiene razón.

Quill se echó a reír, luego comenzando a carcajearse dejando a Escarcha y Anthony muy confundidos, sospechando que el Alfa ya había perdido la cordura. Peter se limpió sus ojos, levantando una mano a modo de disculpa al notar sus miradas perplejas.

—Lo siento, es que… ya viene de sangre.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó el Omega.

—Pues eso, que viene de sangre. Carbón, tu ancestro… hizo lo mismo.

—¡No me jodas!

—Escarcha, no estoy mintiendo. Carbón fue un lobo Alfa que tuvo cachorros con un tal Sir Gregory, que fue otro Alfa. Un guerrero ciego.

—Mentiroso —espetó la mujer.

—Bueno, no tengo pruebas más que la palabra de un Omega que tiene un trono en Genosha.

—¿Charles Xavier? —Anthony abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Él me lo dijo.

—¿Por qué te diría eso?

—Porque también quiso hacerme ver que esto con Thor no es nuevo.

—Todos saben que Carbón se casó con una princesa que poseía alas… am… maldita sea que no recuerdo el nombre.

—Cifelia —murmuró el castaño, frunciendo el ceño— Hija del Cielo. Por ella mi ancestro construyó la torre.

—Eso pasó antes de que estas tierras salieran del océano —replicó Quill, robando un trocito de zanahoria del platón— Ya son leyendas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que alguien pueda decir si fue verdad o no. Si me lo preguntan, confío en lo que diga Charles porque si algo tiene es que sabe lo que dice.

—¿Dices que el idiota del Carbón tuvo en su panza a sus descendientes?

—Sí, Escarchita.

—Fue una camada de sangre pura… tendría sentido.

—¿Ya te convenciste?

—¿Por qué dices que tendría sentido? —Anthony miró a Escarcha, quien ya preparaba la leche para Katya.

—Recuerdo que mi amo Joseph siempre dijo que el aroma de Edward era diferente a los demás Pura Sangre. Que le hacía sentir más lobo, joder. Si estrellita tiene razón, el Clan Carbonell ganó una herencia directa que los demás no tuvieron y, maldita sea, explicaría por qué siempre los trataron diferente.

—Siempre fueron raros. ¡Auch!

El castaño pateó a Quill con un gruñido. Escarcha rio, observándoles cuando Katya despertó con un puchero porque ya tenía hambre. Anthony la cargó para calmarla con una sonrisa. Tanto el capitán como la mujer intercambiaron una mirada.

—Toma, su leche está lista.

—Gracias, Escarcha… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Por lo lindo que te ves cargando un cachorro —respondió Quill.

—Hm —el Omega se sonrojó, mirando a la pequeña que bebía su leche— ¿Qué es lo que harás, Peter?

—Dormir, estoy cansado.

—Hablo de…

—Te llevaré la cena —cortó Escarcha, para sorpresa del joven.

—Gracias, mami.

—Lárgate antes de que me den ganas de tomar el cuchillo y clavártelo en el trasero.

Anthony no dijo nada, mirando al capitán despedirse de ellos con una mano en el aire y dándoles la espalda. Suspiró un poco, volviéndose a Escarcha. Ella ya le observaba.

—Dale tiempo, criatura. Volverá.

—¿Crees que lo haga?

—Es un idiota, pero es un idiota leal a sus amigos. Lleva a la cachorra a su cuna, le toca su baño. Iré en unos momentos, tengo que ver que los inútiles que tengo por sirvientes estén haciendo su trabajo porque son buenos para holgazanear, pero no para trabajar los muy bastardos.

—Gracias, Escarcha… y, lo siento. Debió ser duro aquello.

—Mira este pecho robusto, soporta todas las inclemencias, la Diosa Madre sabe lo que hace.

Con una pequeña risa, Anthony salió con Katya de vuelta en su canastilla, hablando con sus manecitas. Al cruzar por uno de los salones, el joven lord miró hacia donde el altar a la Diosa Madre. Se dirigió a este con una idea en la cabeza. Como todos los altares familiares, tenía una réplica de la enorme escultura en el templo de Baxter. El castaño se quedó mirando al escultura preguntándose cómo era que había nacido el Devorador de Mundos si no había leído en ninguna parte que hubiese sido parte de los lobos que nacieron de la Diosa Madre. ¿De dónde provenía, entonces? Respingó al chillido feliz del zorrito cuando Steven apareció detrás suyo, abrazándole por la espalda con un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Orando?

—En realidad no, pensaba en otra cosa.

—¿Qué era?

—El origen del Devorador de Mundos.

—Nadie lo sabe.

—¿Crees que sea uno de los hijos de la Diosa Madre?

—Hasta donde tengo conocimiento, no, cariño mío. Y jamás escuché una historia apócrifa que dijera tal cosa.

—Tampoco yo. En los libros de mi Clan no hay nada de eso. O bien no he prestado atención.

El Mariscal besó su sien. —No te esfuerces tanto. Un paso a la vez. ¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con Quill?

—Extraño, distante. Melancólico. Escarcha me dijo que le dé tiempo.

—Un sabio consejo —Steven le hizo girarse para verle— Siempre es bueno que sepa que tiene una familia en nosotros, pero lo demás corre por su cuenta. Lo único que nos queda es esperar por él, confiar en que logrará sanar. Hasta entonces, no podemos darle más.

—Odio esperar.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso —rio el rubio, besando su frente y tomando la canastilla— Esta pequeña princesa es bastante inquieta.

—Y curiosa, apenas sale de ahí y quiere explorar todo.

—Bueno, seamos generosos anfitriones. ¿Un paseo al jardín? —Lord Rogers le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa.

—Siempre, Alfa.

Katya estuvo más que feliz de gatear y caminar rodando luego por el pasto con su zorrito a veces siendo el soporte o el colchón donde caer. La pareja le cuidaba caminando a su lado, ahí en el jardín donde se encontraban no había peligros para ella. Anthony miró al Mariscal Rogers, apretando su mano.

—Prometiste contarme sobre lo que pasó con el príncipe Loki.

—Ah, eso.

—¿Fue tan malo?

—Bastante.

—Ya he escuchado muchas historias extraordinarias, déjame ver si lo que me cuentas lo supera.

—¿Qué historias?

—Steven…

—De acuerdo —el rubio sonrió, besando el dorso de su mano siempre detrás de los pasos de la inquieta cachorra, ahora persiguiendo una mariposa— Bien sabes que Asgard fue un imperio independiente hasta la Campaña de los Nueve Reinos.

—Sí.

—En aquel tiempo, quien dirigía la guerra contra Kang era la reina Frigga, Odín no estaba en condiciones porque cuidaba de Loki. La situación ya era de por sí delicada, si te soy sincero. No viví eso, pero si cómo un pequeño incidente que pone en duda tu autoridad o tus principios te puede costar hasta la vida de tus súbditos. Así que Asgard ya tenía problemas, se rumoreaba que el cachorro más pequeño de Su Majestad Frigga no era realmente su hijo.

—¿Qué…? Espera, ¿cómo es eso? Los Asgardianos son los más territoriales sino es que no inventaron un sello que estampar en la piel de sus Omegas porque nadie se los comentó. ¿Cómo podía Odín…?

—Frigga estaba mucho en batalla. Se podía prestar a eso, como te digo. No me consta, yo no aseguraría que pasó. Más el mero hecho de que anduviera el rumor ya comenzaba a fragmentar la potestad de la reina que estaba comandando todos los ejércitos aliados contra Kang.

—Una Alfa cornuda —Anthony rio sin querer— Lo siento, tiene gracia si pensamos en sus yelmos.

—Eres demasiado travieso.

—Continúa.

—La Corte de Asgard no ayudaba para nada, esparciendo ese rumor afirmando que era cierto porque el infante príncipe mostraba manías no propias de la sangre de Vanaheim. Una de las travesuras preferidas de Loki era cambiar las cosas de su lugar, como, por ejemplo, poner hierbas ponzoñosas en los tarros de las hierbas medicinales.

—Ya imagino uno que otro Asgardiano con diarrea o rascándose sin parar.

—Ahí radicó el grave problema de Loki —Steven se quedó muy serio— Puso unas hierbas en los tarros que se usaban para los baños medicinales del Príncipe Heredero Balder. Plantas que le resultaron mortales. Murió envenenado, ahogándose dentro de la piscina sin que nadie pudiera salvarlo.

El castaño abrió sus ojos. —No… por la Diosa Madre. Pero, Steven, ¿nadie se dio cuenta?

—Por eso te digo que fue una asunto espantoso, mi amor. Fue el propio Loki quien, ayudando a las doncellas, vertió las hierbas en el agua. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había matado al joven príncipe, unido al rumor de que no era hijo de Frigga, estalló una guerra interna en Asgard. La reina tuvo que volver para salvar la vida de Odín y sus dos cachorros de quienes pedían la cabeza de Loki. El resto de los emperadores estuvieron a punto de romper su alianza con ella al enterarse. Solo el Emperador Richards, el más joven de todos ellos en aquel entonces, envió a sus Mariscales para ayudar a Frigga.

—Fue ahí donde tu padre murió, ¿cierto? —Anthony le abrazó.

—Se paró en las puertas del palacio y no permitió que nadie pusiera un pie dentro del Valhalla, hasta que los Mariscales de otros reinos al fin llegaron. Murió desangrado —el rubio suspiró, sonriendo luego— El daño estaba hecho. Nadie quería seguir con Frigga al frente, todos pedían justicia para Balder. Richards le ofreció unirse a su imperio, de esa manera otro ataque más a Asgard sería un ataque a su propio reino. No solo mi padre, otros Mariscales como el Mariscal Murdock El Justo también perdió la vida. O el Mariscal Cage. La mayoría fueron lobos de Richards, así que Asgard quedó con una deuda de sangre con el Emperador, quien además se encargó de hacer un juicio donde se limpió el nombre del príncipe Loki.

—¿Juzgaron a un cachorro?

—No, a los reyes de Asgard. Pero fue más una cortesía para callar los rumores y dejar que el tiempo se llevara todas las malas intenciones.

—Nathaniel le dijo al príncipe que había silenciado a muchos, pero no a todos —comentó pensativo el castaño.

—Desafortunadamente, Loki no creció haciendo méritos para que le pasaran aquel incidente tan rápido. Las doncellas que estuvieron ese día desaparecieron en diferentes circunstancias. Tomando en cuenta que eran tiempos de guerra era fácil que sucedieran esas cosas. Nadie puede levantar un dedo acusador contra el príncipe por ello, salvo, por supuesto las Aves del Premier. Ellos conocen los sucios secretos en todo el imperio y tierras cercanas. O al menos la gran mayoría. Fue un gran riesgo el retar así a Loki por parte de Nathaniel.

—Pero es una buena jugada, porque lo dijo frente a mí —Anthony se encogió de hombros— Si algo nos ocurre en circunstancias… no gruñas, es solamente una idea.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, sería demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, eso no quita que las intenciones del príncipe de Asgard se desvanezcan. Loki es traicionero. Yo siempre le dije a Thor que no descuidara a su hermano o un día haría algo que realmente no iba a tener remedio.

—¿Cómo eso de decirte que vas a sufrir una desgracia? —esta vez fue el turno de gruñir para el Omega.

—Tienes que ser consciente de algo, cariño, soy demasiado importante y eso hace que sea blanco de los enemigos del imperio.

—Si alguien te hace algo, conocerá mi furia.

—Y nadie quiere hacer enojar a un Carbonell, ¿eh?

Se besaron, riendo después al escuchar unos gruñiditos de la pequeña Katya que los había imitado, haciendo gestos con su cara a su zorrito que solamente lamió su rostro. La cachorra rio, luego quedándose quieta comenzando a hacer un puchero con unos ojos que fueron llenándose de lágrimas, como si presintiera que algo malo había sucedido. Jarvis apareció, caminando aprisa con una expresión seria propia de cuando había asuntos urgentes que no podían dejarse para más tarde.

—Joven Anthony, Lord Rogers, han llegado Sir Castle, el Mariscal Murdock y Nathaniel… los necesitan. Yo me encargaré de la princesa.

Intercambiando una mirada, los dos volvieron al interior del palacio. El Omega jadeó al acercarse por el pasillo a la sala de espera donde ellos estaban, percibiendo el aroma a sangre que era del pelirrojo, y de alguno de los otros recién llegados. Steven entrecerró sus ojos, apretando la mano de Anthony en un reflejo protector de su parte. Sirvientes salieron con unas tollas manchadas de sangre, la voz de Escarcha gritaba órdenes. Cruzaron el umbral, contemplando a Sir Castle -un Alfa muy alto, fornido de cabellos negros- tumbado en la alfombra rechinando sus dientes mientras Escarcha cauterizaba con fuego una herida en su muslo, mientras que Nathaniel terminaba de vomitar un coágulo de sangre, torso desnudo ya vendado de una herida en su espalda.

—Por la Diosa Madre, ¿qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Steven.

—Milord —el Mariscal Murdock hizo una reverencia. Anthony le miró extrañado de verlo usar dos monóculos oscuros sobre sus ojos— Tenemos un grave problema.

—Lo estoy viendo, ¿qué ocurrió?

—¡Lady Jones nos atacó! —rugió Sir Castle, sudando por la cauterización.

—¿Qué…?

—Nathaniel dijo que no era ella —Murdock se giró al pelirrojo sentado en un diván mirando sus garras también maltrechas— Apoyo su noción, no me olía a Jess, probablemente fue un Skrull.

—No… no… —jadeó el pelirrojo, pálido— Sé cómo huelen esos demonios. No era un Skrull. Pero tampoco era Lady Jones.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, rojo —replicó Castle— ¡Mira lo que nos hizo! ¡Mató a toda la guardia!

—Nathaniel —el Mariscal Rogers se acercó a este— ¿Qué piensas fue?

Este levantó su rostro hacia el rubio. —Sé que va a sonar descabellado, pero no era ella y al mismo tiempo sí lo era. Es como si alguien más existiera en su interior, milord.

—¡Insensateces! Es una traidora que merece un castigo.

—Frank, te pido calma. Lady Jones siempre ha sido incondicional al Clan Murdock, le conocemos leal y fiera ante el enemigo.

—Gracias, milord —sonrió Murdock a las palabras de Steven— Lo que dices es verdad, por eso es que he acudido a ti.

—¿Estuviste ahí?

—Cuando llegué, ella ya no estaba. Le he escrito a Sir Cage por si acaso tiene noticias de ella, hablándole de lo sucedido.

—Primero hay que atenderlos que se mueren aquí en la sala, maldita sea —gruñó Escarcha, pese a estar asustada— Luego aclaran las cosas.

Según la historia de Sir Castle, Nathaniel había solicitado permiso para hablar con Lady Jones sobre los Skrull que ella había capturado. Una misión de lo más rutinaria a la que Sir Castle se había unido al toparse con el pelirrojo en el camino, junto con guardias de este Alfa nombrado también Ministro de Justicia. Estaban en el patio del castillo de Lady Jones hablando con ella cuando sin más los atacó. Siendo que Nathaniel estaba frente a ella fue quien primero recibió sus golpes, siendo rescatado por Sir Castle. Ella simplemente parecía haber perdido la razón, huyendo cuando sonaron los cuernos de sus propios guerreros al ver aquella masacre, perseguida por Romanoff y Castle pese a sus heridas. El Mariscal Murdock dejó su palacio para acompañar a los dos únicos sobrevivientes al encontrarlos ya caídos en el camino que iba al Dominio Rogers, habiendo perdido el rastro de Lady Jones.

—Se dirigía a la playa. O eso pensamos —Sir Castle bebió apurado su copa de vino, vaciando un poco sobre el vendaje manchado de su pierna.

—¿No hubo nada que llamara su atención? —Anthony no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Castle y Murdock le miraron extrañados porque era un Omega que estaba interrogándolos. Bastó la mirada severa del Mariscal Rogers para cambiar de actitud.

—Recuerdo algo —habló Nathaniel, más repuesto— Pero no puedo asegurar que sea verdad, me pareció ver en sus ojos un brillo inusual. En color púrpura.

—Estabas desangrándote, rojo.

—Por eso dije que no es algo seguro, Castle.

—Suena como hechicería —Anthony miró a su Alfa quien asintió— Debieron hechizarla.

—Imposible, ella es inmune a trucos así.

—A menos que sean trucos nuevos, Frank —el Mariscal Murdock tomó aire, girándose a Steven— Me preocupa que la persiguieron huyendo hacia acá. Para nada puede ser bueno.

—¿Alguien más sabe de lo ocurrido además de la gente de Lady Jones?

—Nadie más.

—Vigila que no se esparza la noticia, no necesitamos que todos se alteren diciendo que Lady Jones es una traidora. Debemos averiguar qué es lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Vas a informarle al Emperador?

—Sin duda. Sir Cage, esta es tu casa. Nathaniel, será mejor que tu hija no te vea, ya presentía que algo malo te ocurría.

—Sí, milord. ¿James no está?

—Lo envié a una misión —murmuró Anthony ahora preocupado.

—James estaba consciente de que no debía arriesgarse —intervino Steven, con una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo— A cualquier mal augurio, regresará.

—No es una buena manera de pasar una luna de miel.

—¿Estás loco? —Sir Castle bufó, tomando una bota de vino, bebiendo directamente de ella— Es la mejor manera. Nada como tener las cabezas de criminales como dote.

Luego de que los dos heridos estuvieron mejor y en sus respectivas habitaciones, Anthony buscó a la princesa quien seguramente estaría inquieta al percibir el estado de su padre. No la encontró en su cuna, en su lugar, la halló en un balcón donde Peter Quill la mecía canturreándole algo. El castaño sonrió ante la imagen, cruzándose de brazos.

—Parece que alguien más tiene el toque para los cachorros —dijo en voz alta, quedándose pensativo ante una idea que vino a su mente.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, ¿qué pasó?

—Se negaba a dormir o quedarse quieta, la traje para distraerla. ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

—Ya no pueden estar peor.

—Apestan a frustración esos dos.

—Ya te contaré, me la puedo llevar si quieres.

—No, no. Estamos bien mira, ya casi se duerme.

—Peter… —el joven lord guardó silencio— Gracias por cuidarla.

—Es tan linda. ¿Quién no querría cuidar de esta cachorra? Mejor me pasas el chisme de lo ocurrido, tienes cara de haber visto una aparición.

Katya se quedó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Quill, quien escuchó boquiabierto lo que Anthony le contó. Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando todo se calmó, pero nadie pudo pegar un ojo porque de inmediato sonaron las trompetas de los guardias anunciando a entrada a terrenos del palacio de una comitiva extranjera. Steven y Anthony salieron a recibirla, extrañados por la hora como la premura. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó del castaño cuando se dio cuenta de donde provenía ese grupo de jinetes en un uniforme de los colores característicos del reino de Spartax.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró el Mariscal Rogers al reconocer a la cabeza a la joven de mirada fiera.

La docena de jinetes de Spartax se detuvo ante ellos, sin bajarse de los caballos. Uno estaba vacío, sin montura.

—Mariscal Steven Rogers, del Dominio Rogers. Gran campeón del imperio de Su Majestad Richards, yo, Victoria de Spartax, comandante del ejército imperial, he venido por el Príncipe Heredero. Su Alteza, Peter de Spartax.

—¡Victoria! —Quill se asomó por las puertas abiertas— ¿Qué haces aquí, hermanita?

—El Rey de Spartax demanda la presencia de su hijo —ella sacó de su capa un pliego enrollado que lanzó a Steven con desprecio— Estamos hartos de las maneras de estas tierras, menospreciando y humillando a nuestro príncipe por… meros sirvientes. Así que el príncipe termina su servicio aquí y ahora, volverá a su hogar a donde pertenece y dejará la suciedad de este imperio. Si haya alguna queja, hay una flota lista para dejar claro que Spartax no está jugando.

Anthony contuvo la respiración, volviéndose a su esposo por dos razones: la primera era esa estúpida demanda hecha con tanta grosería y la segunda que hablaban de una flota de barcos de guerra justo cuando Romanoff y Castle habían jurado que Lady Jones tomaba rumbo a la playa. El Mariscal Rogers tensó su mandíbula, leyendo el edicto del rey J’son de Spartax, mirando por encima de su hombro a un atónito Peter Quill de ojos bien abiertos. Victoria clavó sus ojos en él, pidiendo el caballo libre.

—Es hora de irnos, Su Alteza.

—¿Y mis Guardianes?

—Todo lo que tiene que ver con estas indignas tierras se quedará atrás. Por favor, al caballo.

—Peter —Anthony levantó una mano como para detenerlo, que fue rechazada por el propio capitán, pasando de largo hacia el caballo.

—Déjalo ir, Tony.

—Pero…

Jarvis, quien también había salido, sujetó discretamente el brazo del Omega para mantenerlo quieto mientras Quill montaba el caballo con rostro serio. Peter miró por última vez a Anthony, Steven y Jarvis antes de dar media vuelta, azuzando a su caballo. La joven Victoria sonrió, haciendo lo mismo con un gesto de su mano a sus guerreros que hicieron dos filas para escoltarlos, saliendo a toda prisa del palacio. El silencio reinó unos minutos a las puertas, con el resto quedándose ahí con una sensación amarga en los labios y Anthony, con el corazón herido. Sus ojos se humedecieron, bajando su mirada para quitarse las manos de Jarvis de un manotazo, corriendo al interior del palacio. Ni un adiós ni una despedida.

—¡Eres igual a los demás! —exclamó dolido, limpiándose sus ojos.

—Joven Anthony.

—¡Nunca fuimos amigos!

—Está juzgando demasiado pronto, milord. Si el capitán se negaba, tomarían represalias contra el Dominio.

—¿Y por qué se marchó así?

—Fue lo mejor, joven Anthony.

—Tony —Steven llegó para abrazarle, calmando esos sollozos— Ya escuchaste a Jarvis, fue lo más prudente en estos momentos.

—Un príncipe heredero está por encima de un simple lord.

—Tony, no digas tales cosas —el Mariscal tomó su mentón para que le viera, besando sus ojos húmedos— No llores así. Sé que duele, y pareciera que fue un acto insensato. Pero ya deberías saber que Peter Quill puede ser muchas cosas, menos imprudente en los momentos más peligrosos.

—¿Volveremos a verlo?

—No lo sé —confesó el rubio, mostrándole el pliego— Spartax retira su ayuda al imperio, cierra sus fronteras a nosotros. Toda comunicación queda vedada.

—Sin Guardianes…

—Ya veremos que haremos, lo mejor será descansar. Jarvis, que esto llegue al Emperador.

—Sí, milord. Me retiro, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Jarvis.

Anthony se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, mirando sus manos. —No sirvió de nada todo lo que hice.

—Claro que sirvió, esto… solo es algo que no está en tu control, mi amor. Deja esa carita de tristeza. Necesito tus fuerzas más que nunca.

—Apuesto mi trenza que ese rey tiene algo que ver con lo de Lady Jones.

—Palabras que no deben salir de esta recámara, Tony o van a acusarte de alta traición.

El Omega abrazó al rubio con fuerza, sin decir ya nada. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que ese incidente solo era el primero de muchos. Comenzaban a atacarlos por todos los flancos, y lo peor es que estaban recibiendo ayuda desde el interior. Steven calmó su inquietud, quedándose dormidos al menos hasta que amaneció. James apareció para el desayuno, buscando como loco a su Alfa y a su hija. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar mejor, Anthony le llamó para que hablaran a solas.

—Consuélame con el éxito de tu misión.

—Me temo que esto no sanaría tu dolor por la partida de Quill —James sacó de su cinturón un papel doblado, con manchas por el tiempo que le tendió— Es todo lo que pude hallar.

—Al menos encontraste algo.

—Peter regresará.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

James torció una sonrisa triste. —Lo sé por experiencia.

—Igual y esta vez le gusta quedarse donde no van a perseguirlo ni arrebatarle nada.

—Puede ser, pero no sería el Starlord que conocemos.

—Sé que volverá, pero sigue doliéndome la manera en que se fue. ¿Cómo está Nathaniel?

—Bien. Igual que Katya. ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

—Tengo que estarlo. Muy pronto este imperio dependerá de lo que pueda lograr con esta información que me has traído.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, terminaremos bien muertos —bromeó Barnes, echando a correr antes de que Anthony reaccionara.

—¡James! ¡Vuelve acá!


	21. La calma antes de la tormenta

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXI.**

**La calma antes de la tormenta.**

_You gave me back the paradise_   
_That I thought I lost for good_   
_You helped me find the reasons why_   
_It took me by surprise that you understood_   
_You knew all along_   
_What I never wanted to say_   
_Until I learned to love myself_   
_I was never ever lovin' anybody else_

Secret, Madonna.

Anthony suspiró, sus ojos mirando la débil llama de su vela sobre la mesa en la que había estado leyendo dentro de la biblioteca, casi cerca de la medianoche. No había podido conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, tantas preocupaciones que no alcanzaba a ver una solución para todas ellas, comenzando a sentir cierta desesperación por ello. Apretó sus labios, acariciando la tapa de cuero viejo de aquel libro que le obsequiara Charles Xavier. El Omega cerró sus ojos, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de sus cabellos sueltos. Traía su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros, usando apenas un camisón. Steven le dejaba andar así -siempre y cuando fuese en sus habitaciones o su sentido de Alfa posesivo saltaba-, sin esos mantos o velos restringiéndolo. Lo agradecía porque en esos momentos era lo que menos necesitaba.

—¿Tony?

—Steven.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

El Mariscal Rogers caminó hacia él, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la silla donde estaba y tomando una de sus manos que besó por el dorso antes de acariciarla, como gustaba hacer. Anthony le sonrió, apretando esa gruesa mano.

—Siento que no puedo más.

—Tony, te estás exigiendo demasiado.

—Se supone que soy quien tiene las respuestas y no tengo nada.

—Lo tienes, amor mío, pero todo a su tiempo.

—Asgard ya ha cerrado también sus fronteras, y aunque no se ha separado del imperio es como si lo fuera con esa declaración —murmuró el castaño con amargura— Es como si todos mis esfuerzos se vinieran abajo.

—Me parece que estás concentrándote en un solo punto de vista, Tony.

—Dime cuáles son los demás.

—Esos pequeños detalles que has hecho, las conversaciones que has tenido. Pueden parecerte insignificantes si los observas en solitario, más en conjunto resultan la muestra de una mente maestra.

Anthony sonrió, acariciando una mejilla de su Alfa. —Siempre tratas de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Yo sé que todo esto puede ser abrumador, y comprendo que te asfixie en un punto. Pero eres mucho más que esto, eres cien veces mejor que esto. Mi corazón me lo dice. Yo confío en ti, mi hermoso Omega de ojos ámbar.

—Alfa —el joven se inclinó para abrazarle, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lord Rogers— Dime cómo retomar todo esto, señálame un nuevo camino que no haya visto.

—Puedo hablar desde mi experiencia en la guerra, que es lo que más tengo para decir. Quieres abarcarlo todo, cariño, y eso es imposible. Tienes que ir poco a poco, primero aquello que es lo más importante, de lo que depende todo el futuro, luego lo menos importante y así sucesivamente. Si intentar arreglarlo todo al mismo tiempo, nada mejorará.

—Dame un ejemplo —refunfuñó Anthony, más en juego que siendo serio.

—Bueno, mira a la armería. Todas las armas llevan un acomodo de acuerdo al tipo y función. Y están ordenadas por tamaños. Sería una locura tenerlas mezcladas queriendo usar una en una emergencia. ¿Imaginas buscando una lanza en medio de flechas? Es algo similar.

El castaño sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Gracias, Steven.

—Te amo, no me gusta verte acongojado. Has estado así desde la partida de Quill.

—Idiota.

—Probablemente, pero fue lo mejor.

—Ni una carta ni un mensaje. Ya tiene una semana de eso.

—Spartax está muy lejos, mi amor.

—Hm —el Omega apretó su abrazo— Llévame en tu lomo, corriendo por todo el bosque. No quiero pensar en nada, solamente en ti bajo la luz de la luna.

—De acuerdo —Steven le separó, sonriéndole para tomar el medallón que siempre cargaba y colocárselo en el cuello para su sorpresa.

—¿Steven?

—Tómalo.

—Esto perteneció a tu madre.

—Que mi padre le obsequió. Y sé que ellos querrían que te lo diera. Eres mi esposo. Mi Omega y el amor de mi vida. ¿Quién mejor para llevar ese medallón que tú?

Anthony sintió sus ojos rozarse, acariciando esa larga placa de plata sobre el medallón de su madre, apretando ambos en una mano. El Mariscal Rogers se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Vamos a correr libres por el bosque.

Salieron del palacio a carrera, el Omega sosteniéndose del suave pelaje dorado cerrando los ojos para solo escuchar el silbar del viento, oler el aroma del bosque húmedo, sentir la brisa fría pero agradable de la noche y ese ronroneo de su Alfa al correr. Dejó que su mente se perdiera nada más en esas sensaciones, olvidando de momento todos los peligros y tensiones que de pronto estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, permitiéndose descansar por al menos esa noche. Steven le llevó por todo el bosque, hasta terminar en un alto mirador para aullar a la luna. Anthony se irguió, observando el paisaje con una sonrisa. Su mano derecha fue de nuevo a los medallones que colgaban en su pecho, ligeros y discretos a la vista.

¿Quién podría pensar que uno de ellos era la Piedra Arco?

Solamente Charles Xavier, quien leía mentes, pudo saberlo. Con los apuntes que su padre le había dejado y ese juego donde le había enseñado la clave para leer el Recetario de su madre, el castaño halló la forma de abrir el medallón, revelando esa preciosa joya de color azul encerrada dentro de un cristal de varias capas creadas por su abuelo para sellar su poder. Anthony no sabía aún cómo activar el poder de la Piedra Arco, o lo que podría hacer con ella, más estaba seguro que no tardaría en encontrar la respuesta. El libro que le dieran como presente de bodas era una clara pista de un uso certero de la Piedra Arco. Un artefacto extraño para el cual el Príncipe Edward Carbonell preparó su torre.

Todas esas extrañas circunstancias, todos esos problemas giraban alrededor de una sola cosa: la Piedra Arco. Steven tenía razón, solamente debía concentrarse en lo principal y lo demás se iría resolviendo poco a poco, después de todo estaban relacionados. El Omega sonrió, mirando a la luna a la que aulló, aunque fuese un humano, sin dejar de sujetar sus preciados regalos que no perdería de vista por nada. La vida de todos dependía de ello. Con una sonrisa, asintió, más seguro, más firme en sus pensamientos.

—Mamá, papá, no les fallaré. Abuelo, te haré sentir orgulloso de mí —susurró, abrazándose a su Alfa— Gracias por esto.

Asintiendo apenas con su hocico, el Cambia Formas saltó para bajar de vuelta al palacio con otra carrera. Llegaron de madrugada, Anthony saltando a los brazos de Steven cuando regresó a su forma humana, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas buscando más de su contacto con un beso fogoso que el rubio no le negó, pegándole a una pared del palacio con sus caderas empujando entre las piernas de su Omega, entrando en él con una fuerte embestida. Lo tomó ahí, luego tropezando para llegar a una sala de juntas donde tuvieron otro encuentro, las escaleras que subían a su recámara y esta donde pasaron el resto de la noche hasta que el joven lord cayó rendido entre los brazos del Mariscal Rogers.

Parte de las costumbres durante la luna de miel, eran ofrecimientos del Alfa a su Omega. Steven salió al día siguiente de caza, prometiendo traer buena carne para la cena. Anthony apenas si le escuchó, perdido en el sueño y el agotamiento, levantándose ya tarde solamente porque Escarcha le tentó con un postre que su olfato no pudo ignorar. Con la ayuda de Jarvis, estuvo más presentable, devorando esa golosina y mirando por un balcón por donde se había marchado Lord Rogers, imaginándolo buscando la mejor presa que ofrecer, demostrando que era un Alfa que cuidaba de su pareja. Eso le dio una idea de lo que vendría cuando estuviera gestando su primer cachorro, ese palacio se iba a llenar de tantos ofrecimientos que la pobre Escarcha iba a volverse loca.

Luego de comer, revisó su correspondencia, riendo al leer las misivas de Lady Van Dyne quien además le había enviado más obsequios como si la montaña que había recibido de ella no fuese suficiente. El Omega rodó sus ojos ante los consejos tan ocurrentes como indecentes que le daba para su matrimonio dejando la carta una vez leída y sonriendo al ver una carta de su buen amigo Bruce a quien le había pedido consejo sobre una receta que recordaba y había mejorado, misma que encontró en el libro donde obtuvo su solución para apaciguar su Celo. Con una risa y terminando su postre con los pies en la mesa para desencanto de Jarvis, Anthony leyó el mensaje cuyo contenido ya esperaba.

_“Tony,_

_La he revisado y no tiene nada de malo, no agregaría ni quitaría nada más. Pero es mi deber como médico el advertirte el peligro de semejante invento. Estamos hablando de un Alfa. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso? Oraré a la Diosa Madre para que te de prudencia en cantidades._

_Con cariño,_

_Bruce Banner.”_

—Joven Anthony, tiene una visita.

—¿Eh?

—Es el Mariscal Odinson.

El castaño casi deja caer su platito. —¡¿Qué?!

—Lo sé. También me impresionó su llegada.

—¿No se supone que está en Asgard recibiendo un castigo y aislado del imperio?

—Lord Odinson no precisamente es alguien que se pueda contener en ningún lugar o reino.

—¿Me busca a mí?

—No precisamente, se ha presentado buscando al Mariscal Rogers.

—Bueno, es amigo… —Anthony se miró, estaba con un abrigo peludo nada más y un manto ligero debajo con sus cabellos sueltos porque no tenía intención de abandonar la recámara— ¿Supongo que no hay problema?

Jarvis rio. —Lo dudo. Lord Odinson se cortaría su propia mano antes de deshonrarle.

—Dejemos semejantes imágenes para luego. Hazlo pasar.

Sentándose lo más apropiadamente posible, el castaño esperó a que el Mariscal Odinson entrara, sonriéndole al verlo tan jovial y desenfadado como siempre. Como si Asgard no hubiera puesto de manifiesto su desacuerdo con el imperio cerrando sus fronteras.

—Lord Carbonell —el Alfa iba a hincar una rodilla, pero Anthony le detuvo.

—Entre Vengadores, no hay esas formalidades. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

—Me alegra que el humor de mi pequeño amigo se mantenga intacto —bromeó Thor, dándole un fuerte abrazo y sentándose a un lado— ¿Dónde está el buen Steven?

—Cazando para mí.

—Ah, debí apurarme, hubiera ido con él. Adoro cazar.

—Y los problemas.

—Están unidos.

—Thor… ¿no se supone que estás sufriendo un tormento indecible en Asgard?

—Aburrirme es ya un tormento para mí.

Anthony soltó una risita, mirándole fijamente. —¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

—Pues me enteré de que habían ofrecido asilo al capitán de los Guardianes… oh, no me digas, ¿huyó?

—Más bien se ha marchado para no volver. A Spartax.

—¿Qué?

—Llegó un grupo de jinetes muy mal educados a llevarse a Quill —el castaño suspiró— Se marchó sin decirnos adiós.

—¿A Spartax?

—Eso dije.

—¿Quién vino por él?

—La comandante del ejército imperial, Victoria de Spartax.

—Es la media hermana de Peter.

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces si fue en serio.

—Te lo acabo de decir.

—Peter no dejaría su hogar, así como así. Él no es así.

—Fue algo que también me dijo James. No lo sé… verlo irse tan frío, tan distante. Quizá se hartó de todos nosotros.

El Mariscal Odinson negó con fuerza. —Yo sé que no. Mi corazón me lo dice.

—Am, ¿Thor?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Realmente ustedes…? —Anthony hizo un gesto en el aire, haciendo carcajearse al Alfa.

—¿Quieres los detalles, Tony?

—No, gracias, no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Prefiero que se lo queden entre ustedes. De verdad quieres a Peter, ¿cierto?

—Como las flores necesitan del sol, o del agua. Como necesitamos del aire para respirar. Muchos pueden pensar que estoy jugando o que solamente quiero hacerlo pasar por una humillación, están muy lejos de la verdad. Lo que siento por Peter es sincero.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Me entristece que él no pueda oírlo en persona. Spartax cerró fronteras.

—Eso no es problema para mí.

—¿Eh?

—No hay distancia que me separe de él, y si la Diosa Madre lo quiere, enfrentaré gustoso todos los contratiempos necesarios para que sepa lo mucho que lo adoro. Puedo darle un mensaje tuyo si lo deseas.

—Hablando de eso… —Anthony se mordió un labio— No quiero ser demasiado entrometido, solamente es que… bueno, entiendo que son dos Alfas y aunque eso es extremadamente raro, ambos son mis amigos. Quiero verlos felices, por lo tanto. Así que… pensé en algo para ayudarlos.

—¿Ayudarnos? —Thor ladeó su rostro.

—Sí, cuando ustedes…

—¿Qué es lo que Lord Carbonell ha inventado ahora?

—Solamente es una pequeña poción, nada espectacular. Que ayudaría a Quill con ese momento.

La sonrisa del Mariscal Odinson fue de oreja a oreja. —¿En verdad has hecho eso por nosotros?

—Sí, pero cálmate, no comiences a apestar todo.

—Lo siento, es la emoción. ¿Qué hará exactamente?

—Bueno —el castaño tosió— Peter no tendría problemas para estar preparado. Eso pasaría nada más. No es mucho…

—¡Es todo! —rio el rubio— Vaya que eres un genio, Tony. Uno algo perverso.

—Oh, vamos, dime que no es algo que buscarías.

—Curiosamente, madre me mencionó algo, pero me dijo que sería una sorpresa. Supongo que se refería a mi pequeño amigo Omega haciendo travesuras.

—La reina Frigga siempre ha tenido esa visión del futuro, ¿eh?

—Es un don de la Diosa Madre. Ella sabe que estoy aquí, y al mismo tiempo sabe que necesito estar aquí. Mi martillo, mi espada y mis puños se necesitan en el imperio, no guardados en Asgard.

—Ojalá más guerreros pensaran como tú.

—Se necesitan muy pocos para lograr maravillas. Me consta. Basta con verte en acción.

—Oh, vamos.

—La modestia no te va.

—No sigas o mi esposo se pondrá celoso.

—Está bien, pero dime, ¿dónde tienes ese invento tuyo?

—Recuerda, Thor, solamente debe beberlo. Es una botella pequeña, tiene buen sabor. De eso me encargué, creo que la parte difícil será convencerlo.

—Tengo los encantos necesarios para ello.

—Cielos.

—¿No deseas enviarle un mensaje?

Anthony suspiró. —Dile que lo siento y que lo extraño. El palacio no es igual sin sus cantos por los pasillos.

—Le diré, te doy mi palabra.

—Gracias, Thor —el joven lord se volvió a su tutor, quien sonreía en una esquina— ¿Jarvis? ¿Puedes alcanzarme ese cofre?

Steven llegó poco después, uniéndose a la charla que tenían Anthony y Thor sobre las noticias del imperio o las ocurrencias de Escarcha quien dio unos buenos coscorrones al Asgardiano por haberse perdido y no haber impedido la partida del capitán. Puesto que Nathaniel y Sir Castle aún estaban recuperándose, fue inevitable que el Mariscal Odinson los viera, gruñendo al primero pese a ser cortés y saludando al segundo, escuchando de lo ocurrido con Lady Jones. Al Omega le sorprendió que la pequeña Katya tuviera la sangre para caerle bien a todos, jugando con las trenzas de Thor mientras se ponía al corriente de la situación interna del imperio, sentada en su regazo. Una sonrisa maliciosa pasó por el rostro de Anthony al volver a pensar en su idea que esperaba resultara, mirando a su Alfa cuando sintió su mano apretar suavemente la suya para llamar su atención.

—Esa mirada me dice que has hecho algo nuevo.

—Todavía no.

—¿Debo preparar mi espada y mi escudo?

—No lo sé. Creo que no.

—Tony…

—¿Te amo?

La partida del Mariscal Odinson tuvo que retrasarse, al segundo día de su llegada, otra invitada apareció, corriendo tan pronto como bajó del carruaje para refugiarse en los brazos de un consternado Anthony, quien no supo qué estaba ocurriendo, salvo que el aroma a heridas recién abiertas en la piel de su amiga Lady Janet Van Dyne debían ser vengadas.

—¡Jan! ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Oh, Tony! ¡Ayúdame!

—Calma, Jarvis un poco de vino —el joven lord miró a su amiga, ofreciéndole un pañuelo— Dime quién te ha hecho esas heridas.

—… es lo más horrible, snif… ¡oh, Tony, voy a morirme!

—Janet, será mejor si te sientas —ofreció Steven.

Entre hipos de llanto y copas de vino, Lady Van Dyne narró los hechos ocurridos en el Dominio Pym que dejó a todos perplejos. Todo había comenzado en una cacería de Lord Pym como parte de los cortejos previos a su boda, Janet estaba más que emocionada porque deseaba probar la cena. Hank regresó con un ciervo de gran tamaño, pero estaba extraño según las palabras de la sollozante joven. Ella pensó que igual eran los nervios pues Lord Pym era muy ansioso para esos protocolos, entonces Ultrón, el lobo favorito del Alfa, mordió a un guardia de su escolta casi a punto de matarlo. Costó demasiado quitárselo y el pobre hombre todavía estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Lo más extraño fue que Hank Pym pareció apoyar la actitud de su lobo, rechazando incluso hablar con su prometida quien había buscado mediar en la situación.

—Debiste verlo, Tony… cuando fue la cena… ¡oh!

—Tranquila, Jan.

—¡Se transformó ahí mismo, en el comedor! —chilló Janet con más lágrimas— ¡Y empezó a atacarnos! ¡A todos! ¡No paraba de crecer hasta que rompió el techo! ¡Yo quise detenerlo, pero nunca me escuchó! ¡Tony, fue una masacre con Ultrón buscando matarnos! ¡Van a pedir su cabeza!

—Lady Van Dyne —llamó con suavidad el Mariscal Odinson— ¿Dónde está ahora el príncipe Pym?

—No lo sé —Janet sorbió su nariz con sus ojos hinchados de llanto— Tuve que lanzarle un ataque antes de que nos tirara el palacio encima. Saltó fuera y corrió hacia el sur. Nadie lo ha visto… oh, qué desgraciada soy…

—Jan —Anthony tomó sus manos para calmarla— ¿Pudiste ver… si tenía un color diferente de ojos?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando Hank se transformó… ¿notaste si sus ojos brillaban en color púrpura?

Janet parpadeó, todos los demás en la sala se quedaron callados porque estaban al tanto de lo que Lord Carbonell buscaba detrás de esa pregunta. La joven limpió sus ojos entre suaves hipos pensando en su respuesta, buscando recordar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… sí.

—De nuevo —gruñó Steven apretando sus puños.

—¿Steven? ¿Qué sucede?

—Alguien o algo está hechizando nuestra gente para atacarnos. Dividirnos sería la palabra más adecuada.

—¡A mi Hankie! ¡Hijos de…!

—Creo que Lady Van Dyne necesita descansar —cortó Jarvis, sonriendo a la chica.

—Tony, comparte tus pensamientos —pidió Lord Odinson al ver al Omega tan meditativo.

—Lady Jones es una Alfa, como lo es Lord Pym, con la diferencia de que este último es un Pura Sangre. Si yo estoy intentando algo importante, haría ensayos primero.

—¿Lady Jones fue un ensayo?

—Es del que tenemos noticias, debemos investigar eso.

—¿Buscan apoderarse de los Cambia Formas? —Steven frunció su ceño— Dejar al Emperador expuesto.

—Somos los blancos, mi buen amigo —asintió Thor al otro Mariscal— Ahora debemos encontrar a nuestro amigo Hank antes de que haga más daño. Su mente no es la suya.

—Anthony, quédate con Janet, Thor y yo iremos tras él.

—Pero…

Lord Rogers fue donde su Omega, besando su frente. —Esta vez no, cariño, necesito que protejas a Jan, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí?

—De acuerdo, pero… ustedes dos tengan cuidado. No toquen a nadie más ni hablen con extraños, no reciban ningún objeto ni comida que ustedes mismos no hayan preparado. Todavía no sabemos cómo está funcionando ese hechizo.

—Así lo haremos —el Asgardiano hizo una reverencia, volviéndose a Lady Van Dyne quien ya salía del brazo de Jarvis— Rescataremos a tu prometido, es la palabra de un Odinson.

—Gracias, grandote.

Ambos Mariscales partieron tan pronto estuvieron listos con sus lobos y armas. Janet y Anthony les despidieron, subiendo a una muralla para verlos perderse en el bosque. El Omega no perdió su tiempo, dando órdenes para tener protegido el palacio mientras su Alfa estaba ausente, no perdía de vista que eso lo podían usar para atacarlos. Con la presencia de Sir Castle y el Mariscal Murdock fue más sencillo sentirse seguros. Por seguridad, James dejó a su cachorra en manos de Escarcha, quedándose de guardia junto al joven lord igual que Nathaniel hizo rondas alrededor del palacio en compañía de Sir Castle.

—Esto es horrible, Jarvis.

—Así trabaja la maldad, joven Anthony.

—No me cabe duda alguna del por qué mi padre huyó a Tierras Yermas, estando así la situación, ellos eran un blanco muy fácil de quedarse en algún Dominio.

—¿Sigue pensando que su abuelo ya sabía de su relación?

—Estoy seguro que lo sabía, como estoy seguro que él les proporcionó los medios para desaparecer tan pronto. No contaban con la muerte de mamá ni con las escaramuzas de Kang impidiendo cualquier comunicación. Tampoco el envenenamiento de mi abuelo.

—Han sido tiempos difíciles.

—Pero no puede seguir así —Anthony apretó su medallón— Las cosas van a cambiar.

—Debe ir a dormir, el palacio está bien vigilado.

Fue en el tercer día de la partida de ambos Alfas cuando tuvieron un incidente por la tarde, los lobos de Anthony se inquietaron, erizando sus lomos y gruñendo hacia el Este. Las medidas de seguridad se reforzaron, cerrando el paso del palacio hasta que no estuvieran seguros de qué pasaba. El castaño no arriesgó a nadie a salir, sabiendo que si eran Skrull tomarían a sus guardias para hacerse pasar por ellos, y si acaso era otro enemigo, lo obligaría a mostrarse con todos protegiendo el lugar bien armados. Hasta Janet estaba lista para entrar en acción, aquellos que no pudieran pelear, fueron llevados a la parte inferior del palacio, quedándose a resguardo. Anthony salió a una torre alta, mirando el bosque ya oscuro por la noche que caía, sus lobos seguían mostrando sus colmillos a algo más allá de aquella zona. El Mariscal Murdock se le acercó, observando hacia la dirección en la que los huargos apuntaban con sus hocicos.

—Algo se mueve en el bosque, es veloz.

—¿Puede verlo, milord?

—No, solo sentirlo.

Lord Carbonell observó su rostro. —¿Es ciego?

—Sí, por accidente. ¿Cómo lo intuyó, joven Anthony?

—Te mueves igual que los murciélagos.

—Interesante relación.

—Entonces, ¿te guías por otros sentidos?

—Así es, mi oído se hizo más sensible aún de lo que puede ser un Pura Sangre. Escucho el rumor a lo lejos de los árboles cuando pasa lo que sea que es.

—¿Demonio? ¿Hechicero? ¿Alfa?

—Nunca lo había sentido.

—Pues donde se acerque lo voy a dejar hecho cenizas —gruñó Lady Van Dyne.

Lo que sea que fuese, se acercó rodeando el palacio. Guardias y ellos mismos atestiguaron cómo los árboles se mecieron como si algo los empujara, pero no había nada. Estaba ya demasiado cerca y las fogatas en las murallas iluminaban lo suficiente para algo tan cercano. Los lobos huargos de Anthony enloquecieron, lanzando mordidas al aire con sus colmillos completamente descubiertos. Un aire frío, más para ser de la noche, fue envolviendo el palacio. Murdock siguió el movimiento, de pronto levantando una mano al localizar aquello que se desplazaba, haciendo una señal a Sir Castle quien disparó una lluvia de ballestas de largo alcance. Todo se quedó quieto, pero tenso.

—Nathaniel —llamó el Mariscal— Tú puedes adelantar sus movimientos. Debemos herirlo para rastrearlo.

El pelirrojo asintió, tomando la mano de su Omega para llevarlo hasta la muralla exterior persiguiendo el movimiento de ese enemigo invisible. Los ojos verdes de Nathaniel brillaron, apuntando con un dedo hacia unos árboles que se mecieron en ese momento. James sacó una daga ligera que lanzó tan aprisa como pudieron sus fuerzas. Murdock asintió, girándose a un Anthony conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Le dio!

Fue el turno de Anthony para darle la señal a sus lobos, que saltaron de techo en techo hasta bajar y correr hacia donde su heraldo había lanzado la daga. Hubo un viento feroz que obligó a todos a cubrirse para no terminar lanzados al suelo. Los lobos aullaron, quedándose quietos después. Todo volvió a la normalidad, si bien esperaron otro poco para que los guardias salieran a revisar. El castaño esperó por sus lobos, que regresaron a trote tranquilo, un par de ellos tenían el hocico manchado de sangre roja.

—Al menos sabemos que es algo vivo —comentó Sir Castle.

Lord Carbonell los revisó por alguna herida, estaban bien salvo esa sangre que no fue suya. Entre los colmillos del líder, Anthony encontró un pequeño trozo de tela en color púrpura, que guardó sin mencionarlo a los demás. No iba a asustarlos. Con la vigilancia estricta, fueron a descansar pues ya no hubo más incidentes.

—¿Qué piensas, Tony?

—No vino a atacar, quería probarnos, Jan.

—Pues espero que haya visto que no seremos presa fácil.

—Yo también.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me preocupan ellos.

—Tranquilo, son fuertes y demasiado necios para dejarse vencer.

Todos agradecieron que ese incidente no se repitiera, obedeciendo las órdenes de Lord Carbonell bien apoyadas por una fiera Escarcha con un trinche listo para sacarle los ojos a quien se atreviera a cuestionar la autoridad del joven lord. Los dos Mariscales regresaron temprano por la mañana del quinto día, trayendo consigo a un inconsciente Hank Pym, vendado, pálido. Sus lobos no llegaron con él. Anthony agradeció a la Diosa Madre que volviera a ver a su Alfa, ayudando con el herido a quien trasladaron a una habitación para ser atendido. Janet besó la mano de su prometido, lágrimas nuevas rodaron por sus mejillas al verlo así.

Según la historia de Lord Odinson, lo encontraron camino a la Capital, muy cerca ya de Baxter donde lo interceptaron en una pelea que fue feroz, en especial porque Ultrón no estuvo dispuesto a perder. Hasta que un ataque sincronizado de ambos Mariscales no dejó inconsciente a Lord Pym, es que volvió a la normalidad. Pero sus lobos huyeron como si hubieran sido llamados por alguien más. El daño que había causado Hank en su camino hacia el Emperador fue demasiado para dejarlo pasar. Había muertos, villas destruidas y compañeros caídos. Sin duda, un juicio iba a caer sobre él por esos crímenes.

—¡Pero no fue Hankie! ¡Mi Hankie ama a las hormigas tanto para quedarse quieto hasta que la última de ellas pase primero por el camino!

—¿Cómo demostramos que no fue él? —preguntó Thor.

—Esto fue adrede —comentó Anthony, mirando el estado lamentable de Pym— Querían que eso pasara para comenzar a cuestionar a los Pura Sangre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —gimió Jan.

—Somos los Vengadores —dijo el Mariscal Odinson con firmeza— Y vamos a vengar esto.


	22. Príncipe y mendigo

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXII.**

**Príncipe y mendigo.**

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pulled me under  
I would give you anything you want, know  
You were all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around_

Somebody save me, Remy Zero.

Peter Quill dio un cabezazo sin querer, acomodándose por enésima vez en su asiento que, si bien era cómodo, para las dos horas que llevaba sentado ahí escuchando las querellas del reino de Spartax ya comenzaba a ser una tortura. Miró de reojo a su padre, J’son, observando con atención esa pose estoica cual estatua viviente sin una sola muestra de estar cansado o aburrido como él. Cosa similar le pasaba a Victoria, sentada del otro lado del trono de su padre. El Consejo de Ministros del imperio Spartoi no dejaba de sacar pliego petitorios con asuntos pendientes como si ese día los hubieran guardado todos solamente porque estaba presente el Príncipe Heredero. Quill sabía que no era así, ya le habían instruido para enterarse de que gobernar Spartax era demandante.

¿Cuánto llevaba? ¿Dos semanas? Y estaba comenzando a desesperar. Le inquietaba mucho el destino de sus Guardianes a quienes no pudo escribirles una sola carta para explicarles de la misma forma que no había podido despedirse de Tony o Steven, no porque no quisiera. De hacerlo, Victoria hubiera tomado represalias contra ellos. Había dejado su hogar por esa posición tan privilegiada de príncipe donde se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Todo iba de atender asuntos, escuchar ancianos que repetían siempre lo mismo y sus clases con la espada Spartoi, dos dagas largas unidas en un mango con forma de U que solamente podían ser tomadas por la Familia Real de Spartax. Eran hermosas como letales. Con mucho, era lo único que a Peter le gustaba de su nueva vida.

—¿Estás prestando atención, Peter?

—Sí, padre.

J’son era un Alfa Pura Sangre alto, fuerte con una barba cuidada similar a la suya, solamente que sus cabellos rubios eran más oscuros. Con ese traje elegante de cuello alto, un manto colgando de un hombro y guantes de piel con incrustaciones de metal que formaban unas garras, era una imagen imponente a cualquier visitante. Su puntiaguda corona de oro daba el toque perfecto. Victoria se parecía más en porte al rey de Spartax que él, un hijo bastardo que solamente por ser hombre tenía el derecho al trono. Las tradiciones de ese imperio exigían una sucesión masculina. Con las dos concubinas del rey muertas en diferentes circunstancias, no había más herederos que Peter y Victoria. Así que el derecho de sucesión había caído directamente sobre el capitán de los Guardianes.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer un receso, parece que nuestro Príncipe Heredero está cansado —apuntó uno de los viejos ministros.

—Oh, no, no, adelante, hay tanto qué hacer —se defendió Peter, sintiendo la mirada de su padre.

Le habían recibido en el reino porque las reglas eran las reglas y la sociedad Spartoi las adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, eso no quería decir que estuvieran tan de acuerdo en que un ex convicto con semejante reputación hijo de una doncella de una corte extranjera fuese a ser su futuro rey. Tenían sus formas discretas de hacerle saber cuánto lo despreciaban. No todos, pero una parte considerable. Ese viejo ministro formaba parte del grupo que lo rechazaba a escondidas del rey.

—Es hora de un receso —ordenó J’son, poniéndose de pie.

Todos hicieron una reverencia hasta que el rey se marchó de la sala del trono. Victoria le dedicó una mirada a su hermanastro, también decepcionada de que alguien tan poco honorable fuese a tomar el título de rey cuando no había hecho nada por su reino. Solamente porque llevaba la sangre real. Peter Quill suspiró hondo, sonriéndole antes de darse media vuelta y salir de ahí por una puerta contraria a la comandante del ejército imperial, prefiriendo dar un paseo por uno de los jardines del palacio para tomar aire fresco con sus manos en sus caderas.

—Mierda.

—¿Estás bien, hijo mío?

—¡Papá! Am, padre, sí. Gracias.

J’son le miró siempre serio. —Sé que te está costando adaptarte, pero lo lograrás. Pronto verás que serás un digno príncipe y el pueblo te adorará.

—¿Crees que eso suceda?

—Por supuesto, eres un Spartoi.

—Pero no soy un Pura Sangre como tú.

El rey bajó su mirada, caminando hasta estar junto a él para pasear por el jardín.

—Victoria es muy dura. Ten paciencia con tu hermana, si te acercas a ella, tendrás una excelente consejera.

—Ella debería ser la reina, no yo, padre.

—Sabes cómo son las reglas.

—Pero tú eres el rey y puedes…

—Peter.

—Entiendo, padre.

—Serviste bien al Emperador Richards, demasiado para mi gusto. Olvida esos malos ratos y mira hacia el futuro, entre tu gente que no va a menospreciarte.

—¿Aunque me quede dormido en las audiencias?

—Yo también lo hacía —J’son sonrió un poco— Si te soy sincero.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Así que te comprendo.

—Bueno, eso me ayuda. Gracias, padre.

Este posó una mano en el hombro de Quill, apretándolo. —Vas a lograrlo. Ten fe en ti.

Luego de otra sesión tormentosa, Peter al fin pudo tener un momento libre que usó para practicar con la espada en uno de los patios de entrenamientos bajo la vigilancia de Victoria, quien parecía estar determinada a ser su sombra. Quill se dio cuenta de que un extremo de ese patio conectaba con una cascada pequeña que iba hacia un bosquecillo de las inmediaciones del palacio. Un lugar para descansar de todas las miradas inquisitivas de la Corte y los chismes. Haciendo un pequeño cálculo, se fue acercando discretamente mientras practicaba, como si estuviera atacando un blanco imaginario. A un movimiento, lanzó la espada por la pequeña cascada, fingiendo que se le hubiera resbalado de la mano.

—¡No se preocupen! Yo iré por ella.

Saltó de piedra en piedra para bajar, mirando por encima de su hombro cuando estuviera lejos de la vista de Victoria antes de escabullirse por debajo de la cascada, recuperando su espada que no estaba lejos y echando a correr, rodeando el patio y la muralla contigua hacia el bosquecillo. Libertad. Al menos por unos instantes, suficientes para volver a sentirse amo de sí mismo. La Diosa Madre estuvo de su lado porque encontró pastando un caballo sin montura, al que se acercó para llevárselo y alejarse todavía más, siguiendo la corriente formada por la cascada, valle abajo.

—¡Wohoooooo!

Quill terminó en una colina mirando hacia uno de los puertos de Spartax, que pertenecían a los barcos de la Familia Real. Sonriendo por su travesura, bajó para acercarse a la orilla de la pendiente, admirando esos enormes galeones. Peter frunció su ceño, notando que estaban preparándolos con cañones y más armas, como si fueran a la guerra, pero su reino no tenía ningún problema de momento que los obligara a declarar la guerra. Algo más pasaba ahí y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su corazón. Su atención fue a un costado, donde un suave silbido le hizo girarse, viendo con ojos desorbitados un portal abrirse, uno multicolor que conocía bastante bien.

—¿Qué…?

Un par de machos cabríos pasaron, seguidos por un Alfa Pura Sangre de sonrisa socarrona.

—Gracias Diosa Madre por lo que mis ojos pueden admirar en estos momentos.

—¿T-Thor…? ¡¿Qué rayos?!

—Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir no conocen de fronteras cerradas —explicó el Asgardiano caminando hacia Quill— Ni tampoco yo.

—Pero…

La queja murió por los labios del Mariscal Odinson, su brazo fuerte le tomó por la cintura, pegándole a él al profundizar el beso que sin duda le dejó mareado como su aparición. Quill parpadeó un poco, tratando de razonar lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Tú…!

—¿Creíste que la distancia entre Asgard y Spartax podría alejarme de ti?

—¿Sí?

Thor rio, besando de nuevo los labios de su capitán, sin soltarle.

—Yo debería preguntar qué haces por aquí cuando supuse que estarías dentro del palacio. Estaba yo muy listo para armar una querella pidiendo verte.

—¿Ibas a hacer eso… por mí?

—¿Qué sucede, mi estrella? ¿No he demostrado ya lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti?

—Thor, tú en serio… —Peter jadeó, empujándole para separarse— De hecho, escapé. Así que nuestro encuentro deberá ser breve. Casi escucho a Victoria con su escolta buscándome.

—Entonces aprovecharé el tiempo —Lord Odinson sacó algo de su cinturón que puso en una mano de Quill— Esto es para ti, de nuestro amigo Tony.

—Tony…

—Dice que lo siente y que te extraña, los pasillos del Palacio Blanco no son iguales al faltarles tu canto.

—¿Qué tiene esta botellita?

—Algo para nosotros.

—¿Eh?

—Solo tienes que beberla.

—Pero, ¿para qué?

—Te lo pido como un favor, puedo hincarme…

—No, no. Rayos, ¿no va a matarme?

—Claro que no, mi estrella.

—Tú… —Peter rodó sus ojos, destapando aquella botellita que olfateó— Sabe bien.

—Como dije, nos ayudará.

Sin hacer las debidas preguntas, el príncipe de Spartax se bebió toda la botella para satisfacción del Asgardiano. Peter tosió un poco, limpiándose sus labios y devolviendo la botella al Mariscal.

—Bueno, ahora… ¿me podré fugar contigo?

—No, me temo que eso será en otra ocasión.

—Entonces, ¿para qué era?

Thor sonrió, negando y besando su frente. —Será en mi siguiente visita. Debo irme, ya vienen por ti.

—¡Thor! ¡Espera! —Quill le detuvo, jalándole por un brazo— ¿Todo está bien por allá?

La expresión risueña de Lord Odinson murió al instante, buscando recuperarla para no angustiar a un ya angustiado Peter Quill a quien no pudo engañar.

—Dime…

—Te veré luego, mi estrella. Espera por mí en tres días en este mismo lugar por la noche.

—¡Thor!

Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir chocaron sus cuernos, abriendo el portal por el que se marcharon junto con su amo. Quill suspiró, parpadeando un poco. Si alguien tan despreocupado como lo era el príncipe de Asgard había mostrado tal expresión era porque las cosas en su viejo hogar no estaban bien. Así le encontró Victoria, quien le amonestó por haberse salido del palacio de esa manera. Peter no le rebatió sus palabras, regresando con ella para seguir aburriéndose en más audiencias a las que no les veía sentido. No pudo pensar más que en los problemas que hubiera en Baxter y en la promesa del Mariscal Odinson de volver al tercer día. ¿Cómo iba a escabullirse esta vez? El palacio tenía puntos flojos, de eso no le quedaba duda alguna, pero la comandante del ejército iba a ser más estricta con la vigilancia.

—¿En qué piensas, Peter? —preguntó el rey de Spartax en el comedor.

—Uh, nada, padre. Solo tonterías.

—Es decir, en sí mismo —comentó Victoria.

—Ja.

—Compórtense —J’son arqueó una ceja— ¿Por qué huiste del palacio?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo quería dar un paseo sin que me estén cuidando, no ofensa, Vicky.

—Victoria.

—Bien podías habérmelo pedido.

—Sí, bueno, de eso me di cuenta luego cuando me perdí. Fue una suerte que mi hermanita me encontrara.

—Tu hermana me dijo que tenías un ligero olor a un Pura Sangre.

—Qué chismes son esos, Vicky, si no encontré a nadie. Creo que había un puerto a lo lejos, no lo sé bien. Estaba comenzando a tener un poquito de pánico.

—¿No viste a nadie? —insistió el rey.

—Victoria lo hubiera visto, estaba en el descampado. No miento. Quizá fue la hierba donde caí.

Por supuesto, J’son no le creyó ni una sola palabra, pero Quill se encargó de desviar la atención a otros temas mientras terminaban la cena. El plan para salir tuvo una milagrosa respuesta en esas carretas que llegaban por la tarde y se iban a medianoche con desperdicios del palacio. Con tales aromas, Victoria no le podría ubicar tan rápido. Regresar era lo de menos. Peter durmió a pierna suelta, se preguntó si fue por aquella poción o fue el mero hecho de volver a ver a Thor, que fue como estar de nuevo en casa. No lo supo, se levantó de mejor humor por la mañana, sin cansarse tanto en las nuevas audiencias o en los debates de los viejos ministros. Debía hacer méritos a los ojos de su padre para no levantar sospechas.

—Su Alteza Imperial, hay un capitán que desea hablar con el rey, pero Su Majestad está atendiendo embajadores —le habló uno de los consejeros— ¿Podría atenderlo usted?

—Claro.

Quill fue a una salita de audiencias donde le esperaba un guerrero Spartoi que traía consigo a una extraña mujer, arrodillada y con una gruesa cadena que pasaba por su pecho en forma de X. Una contención típica para brujas. Era joven, con el rostro pintado con franjas verdes, usando ropas más propias de bárbaros que de los comunes habitantes del imperio. El capitán hincó una rodilla.

—Su Alteza, lamento perturbar su tiempo con estas blasfemias, pero es importante.

—¿Qué sucede con esta mujer?

—Es una bruja de los rebeldes, milord. La encontré en la villa allá en el Sur predicando en contra de Su Majestad. Decía que nuestro rey era un mentiroso que se había vendido a la oscuridad.

—¡Porque es cierto! —rugió de pronto la joven, recibiendo un puñetazo del guerrero.

—¡Silencio! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar frente a Su Alteza!

Aquella bruja lanzó mordidas, ganándose ahora una patada que la tumbó en el suelo. Quill apretó sus puños, queriendo intervenir. No era posible. Hablar mal de la Familia Real Spartoi era peor que asesinar a alguien, se castigaba con la muerte.

—Traigo a este monstruo para ser ejecutado, milord.

—Entonces, que la vean los jueces. Puedo quedarme con ella si el capitán es tan generoso de buscarlos por mí.

—No es seguro, Su Alteza.

—Estamos dentro del palacio, no creo que ella sea tan estúpida.

—Cierto. Por favor, no se le acerque —el guerrero se volvió a la adolorida chica—Y tú, abre ese hocico y te juro que te cortaré la lengua con un cuchillo sin filo.

Peter esperó a que el otro se marchara, acercándose a la joven que ayudó a sentarse, limpiando la sangre que salió por entre sus labios verdosos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mantis, milord —ella le observó. Unos ojos negros y grandes— Tú no estás manchado por la oscuridad, puedes salvar a Spartax de su suerte.

—¿Qué suerte dices? ¿De qué hablas?

—El rey se ha convertido en un siervo de la oscuridad, Alteza. Pero nadie puede ser el amo del Devorador de Mundos. Él es el amo de todos.

—¿Qué…? —Quilll jadeó, sujetándola por los hombros—¡Explícate!

—Quieren destruir a los únicos capaces de hacerle frente al Devorador. La sangre real de Baxter. Y ellos lo saben. Todos ellos, los siervos de la oscuridad. El rey es uno. Pero cuando el gran aullido retumbe en el cielo, incluso la poderosa Spartax caerá porque el hambre del lobo es infinita.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar tal cosa? ¿Acaso lo viste?

—Tú viste los barcos, son para atacar Baxter. ¿Por qué crees que tu padre te trajo aquí? Bien puede quererte como su cachorro, pero la ambición de J’son es superior, y corrompida. Si buscas a Yondu y le pides que te hable con la verdad, sabrás quien es el rey.

Quill se alejó de ella, atónito. ¿Cómo podía saber del hombre que lo crió entre los Devastadores si jamás se habían visto? Pasos se acercaron a la puerta que se abrió. Los jueces encargados de los blasfemos entraron para llevarse a la joven quien miró por última vez al príncipe antes de dejarse arrastrar por ellos. Victoria también llegó, tomando por un codo a su hermano mayor.

—Bien hecho, Peter. Hora del almuerzo para quitar este mal sabor.

—Van a matarla, ¿cierto?

—Es lo que dicta la ley.

—… sí, la ley.

Las ejecuciones solían ser en las madrugadas casi al amanecer. Eso le dio tiempo a Peter de colarse en las mazmorras y dejar abierta la celda de Mantis sin que nadie se diera cuenta, luego de despertarla y quitarle esas cadenas que restringían su poder. Mantis sujetó su mano, que llevó a su labios para besarla por sus nudillos en reverencia.

—El trono te pertenece, Alteza. Sálvanos del Devorador de Mundos.

—No soy un Pura Sangre.

—Lo eres, tu padre te ha mentido en eso también.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que, si en Baxter notaban tu sangre real, te perdería para siempre. Te ocultó para luego usarte, porque va a sacrificarte al Devorador. No lo permitas, príncipe mío, tú eres nuestra esperanza. Nuestro señor de las estrellas.

—Mantis…

—Tu sangre será la dinastía que lleve a Spartax a su verdadera gloria.

Ella echó a correr, dejándolo solo en la celda. Peter se escabulló a su recámara justo a tiempo antes de que Victoria pasara haciendo su ronda de guardia. El corazón le latió aprisa. Aquella bruja bien podía haberle tendido una trampa, más por una extraña razón sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Aquellos galeones siendo armados eran una pista. No dejarlo andar a sus anchas por el imperio era otra. Quill durmió inquieto, tanto por esos pensamientos como una extraña comezón que nació en su interior, necesitaba algo que no supo nombrar, desesperándole un poco.

Su plan para escapar estaba ya hecho, dejando que las horas pasaran entre las reuniones con el consejo, audiencias con el ejército o sus entrenamientos para ser un buen príncipe. Peter todo lo soportó solamente diciéndose que pronto vería al Asgardiano y eso, por alguna razón que no llegaba a explicar del todo, era suficiente para resistir tanto tedio. Esa medianoche apenas si pudo mantenerse quieto, fingiendo que estaba cansado para despedirse de su familia e irse a su recámara, escabulléndose por el balcón hacia el pasillo que tomaban los sirvientes y de ahí hacia la carreta de los desperdicios. Sonrió al sentir de nuevo esa adrenalina, además de su pequeña comezón que le animaba a ir tras el Mariscal Odinson como si fuese una chiquilla enamorada, lo que le recordó a Tony.

—Ah, mierda, estoy en el mismo hoyo que ese tonto.

La carreta salió como siempre, pasando los puestos de guardia y dirigiéndose a un pueblo donde repartirían esas sobras. Quill aprovechó una pausa para bajarse, bien oculto en uno de los barriles y saltar para ir hacia ese punto de reunión con pasos cada vez más acelerados. Quería verlo, realmente quería verlo. Y esa emoción se dejó ver cuando divisó en la colina a Thor, con sus dos machos cabríos, acompañado de sus lobos esta vez. Corrió a los brazos que le recibieron, robando un beso ansioso a Lord Odinson con el fuego brotando de golpe en su sangre pidiéndole más de ese cuerpo al que comenzó a desnudar para risa del otro Alfa, quien se dejó hacer, sorprendido por aquello.

—También te extrañé, mi estrella.

—Bésame.

Peter no estuvo satisfecho hasta que tuvo desnudo al Mariscal, jugando un poco con su erección antes de guiarla entre sus nalgas y sentarse sobre ella, teniendo al Asgardiano boca arriba. Las manos de este quisieron detenerle por semejante movimiento tan arriesgado, pero Quill las alejó con un rugido, gimiendo ronco después con sus ojos en blanco al tener ese duro y caliente miembro dentro, respirando con trabajo. Se estremeció, apretándolo al hacerlo. Curiosamente, esta vez no sintió aquel dolor propio de la invasión que había experimentado la primera vez, algo que también notó Thor, sonriendo entre jadeos, acariciando los costados de su amante.

—Parece que el obsequio funcionó.

—¿Ah…? Sí, como sea, muévete.

Quill se inclinó para besarle, haciendo círculos con su cadera y disfrutando de los pequeños gruñidos de placer que escaparon del pecho de Lord Odinson al moverse así. Pronto su vaivén fue más furioso cuando estuvo más relajado, gritando sin nada de pena el nombre del Asgardiano al hacerle ver estrellas por tocar una y otra vez ese punto en su interior que le hizo correrse, cayendo sobre el cuerpo fornido de aquel Cambia Formas. Apenas si tomaron un breve descanso antes de volver a hacerlo, esta vez la espalda de Peter estampándose contra el pasto frío con Thor cubriéndole entre embestidas que lo hacían tallarse contra esa alfombra verde. El plan era solamente hacerlo una vez y luego regresar, pero Peter se vio perdido entre besos, mordidas, un semen inundándole y tantos orgasmos que para cuando su mente volvió a la normalidad el sol ya despuntaba por las montañas.

—Oh, joder…

—¿Qué sucede, Peter?

—Debía estar de vuelta en el Palacio.

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó agotado, no estaba seguro de que correr fuese su mejor opción.

—Claro.

—¿Thor?

—¿Sí?

—Dime qué está pasando allá.

El Mariscal suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo con un brazo rodeando a Quill quien estaba recostado en su pecho, ambos abrigados por su capa peluda.

—Han atacado a los Mariscales.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Primero fue Lady Jones, luego fue Sir Cage, después Lord Pym… ahora fue Lady Danvers.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Lo saben?

—Solo tenemos la pista de que sus ojos se vuelven púrpura cuando pierden el control. Pero nada con qué defender el honor de mis compañeros.

—Thor —Peter se irguió para verle— ¿Mis Guardianes? ¿No han encontrado nada?

—Gamora los ha mantenido unidos, pero… obedecer al Premier sin ti no ha sido provechoso.

—Iré contigo.

—No.

—Thor, ¿qué dices? Me necesitan, yo…

—Si estás aquí, es por una razón. Hay algo que debes hacer —le detuvo el Asgardiano— Aquí es donde debes estar. Aunque a tu Manada allá le alegrará saber que no nos has olvidado.

—Nunca, no podría. Pero es en serio, déjame ir contigo.

—No, mi estrella. Todavía no.

—Thor…

—Sshh, estaremos bien.

—Esa es la peor frase de mi vida, nunca se está bien luego de decir que estaremos bien.

Con renuencia, Peter dejó ir al Mariscal Odinson, no sin antes hacerle prometer que se cuidaría de hechicerías o enemigos desconocidos. Una vez que esos machos cabríos le abrieron un portal directo a su recámara, se despidieron con un beso angustiado.

—Vendré, te haré saber en cuanto llegue.

—Cuídate mucho.

—¿Esa es una forma de decirme que me amas?

Quill dejó caer su cabeza, riendo bajito con sus manos tirando de la capa.

—Quiero volver a verte. Preferentemente con vida.

—Ten cuidado tú también, mi estrella. Hasta pronto.

Saber de lo que sucedía en Baxter fue sencillamente imposible, toda comunicación con ellos estaba cortada, al menos para él. Su buena intuición le dijo a Peter que su padre sí que lo sabía, como otras tantas cosas. Victoria le reclamó el haberse ausentado mediodía, entrecerrando sus ojos al olfatearle. El aroma de Thor Odinson estaba en su cuerpo, imposible disfrazarlo con el mejor baño. Algo que también notó el rey de Spartax cuando estuvo sentado a su lado en la siguiente audiencia de la tarde.

—¿Con quién has estado, hijo mío?

Peter tomó aire. —Es mi pareja.

—¿Y tiene un nombre?

—El Príncipe Heredero de Asgard, el Mariscal Thor Odinson, padre.

J’son levantó una mano, callando al ministro en turno y ordenando que los dejaran a solas, excepto por Victoria. Quill tragó saliva, resistiendo la mirada de su padre cuando se giró a él.

—Así que los rumores no eran rumores.

—No.

—Estás con otro Alfa.

—Sí.

—¡Esto no es un juego, Peter!

—No estoy jugando padre.

—Sabes bien que el trono Spartoi es para los varones, ¿me puedes decir que harás estando con el hijo de Frigga? ¿Qué hará ella con su hijo vinculado a ti?

—Hay muchos cachorros…

—¡No juegues conmigo muchacho! —tronó la voz de J’son, acercándose a Peter— Sabes que poco o nada me puede importar con quien estés revolcándote, pero cuando llegue el momento, habrás de tomar la mejor decisión para tu pueblo y no para tu calentura.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Puedes abrirle las piernas cuanto quieras a ese Mariscal, hasta que te desposes con la mujer que te haya elegido.

—¿Perdón?

—No voy a repetirme, Peter. Victoria, acompaña a tu hermano a sus aposentos.

—Sí, padre.

—¡No puedes decirme con quién pasar el resto de mi vida!

—Puedo y lo hago, que por eso soy el rey. Tu rey.

Apenas si llegó a su recámara, Peter tiró todo lo que pudo entre rugidos de rabia, sintiendo unas lágrimas en sus ojos por la frustración. Recién comenzaba a ver la verdadera cara de su padre. Las palabras de Mantis vinieron a su mente, no solo dejó a su suerte a su madre, selló su verdadera esencia para que nadie supiera de quién era hijo hasta que fue evidente. Y algo le decía que así lo había planeado J’son. Mientras sus amigos estaban siendo atacados, diezmados, él estaba encerrado esperando el destino que el rey de Spartax le hubiera elegido desde que lo concibiera ahí mismo en el palacio. Era demasiado para él. Quill se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirando con rabia hacia las puertas.

Si algo odiaba, era que decidieran por él.

Planeó un escape en etapas, no había un camino recto hacia cualquier barco, tendría robar uno y dirigirse a Baxter lo más pronto posible. No sin antes averiguar qué estaba escondiendo J’son. Si era verdad que estaba sirviendo a su peor pesadilla solamente por poder, iba a saber de qué estaba hecho el hijo de Meredtih Quill.


	23. Súplica a la Diosa Madre

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII.**

**Súplica a la Diosa Madre.**

_Mother you are always around_   
_Let me tell you you're the only one._   
_Mother, when I see that look in your eyes_   
_I know that you're my only child_

_And you make my world around_   
_And round and round_   
_And round and round_   
_And round and round_

Mother, Era.

—… el Devorador de Mundos es un lobo de gran tamaño debido a que devoró a todos los hijos de la Diosa Madre, uno por uno en diferentes tiempos. Tiene, por lo tanto, sus poderes reunidos. Y con ellos dio la magia a sus sirvientes. A Kang le dio inteligencia por sobre todas las cosas, al Heraldo de Plata le dio velocidad y fuerza por sobre todas las cosas. Cada sirviente posee una característica en particular…

—Pero, ¿qué haces hablando solo, criatura?

—Escarcha —Anthony sonrió, girándose a la mujer al verla llevarle una bandeja con la cena— Solamente estaba diciendo en voz alta mis pensamientos.

—Ten cuidado porque se te pueden escapar, maldita sea que lo hacen en un parpadeo. Haces cosas muy raras cuando mi niño te deja solo.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Escarcha?

—¿Hacer qué?

El Omega ladeó su rostro. —Nunca darte por vencida.

—Oh, vamos, esas son tonterías —ella dio un manotazo en el aire, sentándose unos momentos junto a él, sacudiendo su mandil— Ya estoy vieja, lo siento en los huesos.

—Creo que hay mucha vida en ti, Escarcha. Más de la que cualquiera pudiera asegurar —el castaño le miró menos sonriente y más serio— Jamás he escuchado de tu vida, ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Para qué carajos la contaría? Ya pasó.

—Dónde naciste, cómo se llamaban tus padres.

—Estás muy preguntón, últimamente, tesoro. ¿Qué abejas se te metieron en la cabeza?

Anthony rio bajito, alcanzando una mano de Escarcha que besó por el dorso, ganándose un bufido de desaprobación. Los ojos del joven lord buscaron los claros de la mujer.

—No puedo encontrar el camino, dime qué hacer.

* * *

Steven se había marchado de nuevo, buscando Skrull, los rastros de aquella sombra púrpura que había provocado que la Mariscal Danvers atacara a su propia hija en plena cacería. Phyla tenía una cicatriz permanente en el pecho y el dolor de haber contemplado a su madre perder la cabeza. Los rumores alrededor de los Cambia Formas comenzaban a ser perjudiciales, más de uno decía que estaban enloqueciendo porque no había más guerras para saciar su sangre y, por lo tanto, querían acabar con el imperio como parte de su hambre lobuna. Estaban comenzando a temerles, no sentirse seguros a su lado, algo que sería perjudicial para el Emperador y todos ellos con el enemigo extendiendo sus tentáculos a través del territorio.

Carol pudo darles otra pista, recordaba haber visto la figura de un hombre envuelto en túnicas púrpura antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y despertara cubierta con el aroma de la sangre de su hija, todos sujetándola con cadenas y rostros temerosos. Ahora sabían que era un hombre, vestido en púrpura que los hechizaba. Y con él se movían más Skrull capaces ahora de emular una esencia de Alfa Pura Sangre, lo cual se sumaba a la imagen perversa que estaban sembrando en ellos. Pocos Mariscales ya, como lo era Lord Rogers, mantenían su reputación y lealtad porque nadie ponía en duda el honor ni la palabra de un Cambia Formas como él. De cierta manera, sus bodas habían reforzado esa imagen, a lo que Anthony daba gracias porque ya estaba angustiado por su Alfa.

* * *

—Por favor, dime qué hacer.

Escarcha apretó una sonrisa, levantándose para tomar su rostro y besar su cabeza como una madre, acariciando las mejillas del joven lord.

—Ya sabes qué hacer.

* * *

Cuando Steven regresó, trajo consigo nada menos que a Lady Jones. La habían encontrado en un claro del bosque, tumbada dentro del hueco de un árbol temblando incontrolablemente y murmurando cosas que no se entendían. Ardía en fiebre y a juzgar por las heridas por todo su cuerpo, cosas muy horribles le habían sucedido. Tomó casi mediodía el poder atenderla, y cuando al fin cedió la fiebre, tomó tres días de ella durmiendo sin moverse o despertar. Fue un despertar muy brusco, violento que recordó más a una loba herida que una guerrera consumada. No reconoció a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Mariscal Murdock, su mejor amigo. Tenía esa mirada perdida, gruñendo y lanzando arañazos si se acercaban demasiado.

Fue a la semana que Anthony le pidió a Steven el intentar acercarse, algo que no había hecho desde su llegaba por lo agresiva que estaba. El Mariscal Rogers al principio se negó, temeroso de que ella pudiera lastimar a su Omega, no con alevosía, pero al fin y al cabo un ataque de una Alfa como ella no era un juego. Los ruegos del castaño tuvieron efecto en Lord Rogers, accediendo a dejarlo a solas en la habitación de Lady Jones orando a la Diosa Madre para que protegiera a su esposo por el acto temerario que estaba por realizar con tal de ayudar a volver en sí a su leal amiga y compañera de armas.

Nadie esperó que Lady Jones reaccionara como lo hizo con el joven lord, refugiándose en su regazo cual cachorra, queriendo su compañía, su trato. Comió de la mano de Anthony, recibió las medicinas solamente de él, dormía apaciblemente si el Omega la abrigaba. Jarvis comentó que todos los Alfas Pura Sangre habían nacido del vientre de un Omega, por lo tanto, el instinto de lobo en Jessica Jones reconocía en el castaño esa perdida sensación de seguridad dentro del vientre materno. Aun no hablaba, pero estuvieron muy seguros que pronto lo haría cuando un día la vieron sonreír luego de que su cabello fue cepillado por Anthony, canturreándole como una niña al hacerlo.

—Es un milagro —comentó Sir Castle.

—Lobos al fin —bromeó el Mariscal Murdock.

Fue en una noche cuando Lord Carbonell levó a la cama a Lady Jones que ella se detuvo, tomando con fuerza su mano y mirándole fijamente ya no con esos ojos afiebrados de loba herida, sino de la conocida guerrera.

—Fue un hechicero. Envuelto en manos púrpura. Su nombre es Zebediah Killgrave.

Lady Jones rompió a llorar, relatando sin pausas todo lo que le había pasad cuando cayó presa de ese hechicero hasta que la liberó, aparentemente al estar aburrido ya de ella. Anthony no pudo ocultar las lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que pasó, algo que habían sospechado desde que vieron sus heridas y de donde provenía la sangre de ellas. Agotada por el relato, cayó rendida en la cama.

—¿Cómo vamos a defendernos de un hechicero que es capaz de dominar a un Pura Sangre? —preguntó Sir Castle en el comedor donde se reunieron.

—Necesitamos ayuda —comentó Steven.

—¿De quién? —Nathaniel miró a todos— Asgard se ha encerrado, Spartax ha retirado su apoyo, Latveria prefiere vernos muertos.

—Genosha —habló Anthony.

—Debemos decirle al Emperador, no podremos nosotros solos, Steven —el Mariscal Murdock apretó el mango de su espada— Van a usar los Skrull para hacernos dudar de todos nosotros. Y ese hechicero púrpura hará que ataquemos incluso a la Familia Real.

—Lady Jones se recuperó más pronto que Lord Pym —observó Sir Castle— Y no hemos encontrado sus lobos.

—Puede ser…

—No calles, Nathaniel.

—¿Y si Lord Pym realmente no es Lord Pym?

—¡Estás loco! —un recién llegado Thor Odinson entró a zancadas con un gruñido— ¡Steven y yo lo detuvimos en su forma de lobo!

—Los Skrull ya pueden…

—¡Imposible!

—Lord Odinson —la voz de Steven le advirtió que se calmara.

Todos se tomaron un momento para recobrar la compostura, sobre todo porque el Mariscal Odinson tenían un fuerte aroma conocido. Anthony abrió sus ojos, resistiendo el reírse en esos momentos tan tensos, prefiriendo hablar de otro tema.

—Debo volver a la Torre del Cielo.

—¿Tony?

—Necesito de mi taller para crear más armas contra los Skrull. Al menos sería un enemigo menos, los cristales de fuego no son suficientes.

—No voy a sacarte en estos momentos. Sería exponerte —rebatió Lord Rogers.

—Temo que no hay otro camino.

—Yo solo quiero hacer notar que apoyo al Omega Carbonell en eso de Lord Pym —las palabras de Sir Castle relajaron el ambiente— No estoy de humor para un Skrull Cambia Formas.

—Lady Van Dyne debe escuchar esto —opinó el Mariscal Murdock— Sobre todo si vamos a hacer lo que creo que estamos pensando hacer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, sobre todo porque Janet no se había separado de su prometido desde que lo trajeran los dos Mariscales. Jarvis llamó a la joven, rogándole un poco al apartarla de Lord Pym y llevándola a la salita donde Anthony le explicó lo que harían. Esta vez usarían una variante del fuego mágico que sabían podía revelar a un Skrull, era más como una agua mágica que sobre los demonios era igual a vaciarles aceite hirviendo. Lady Van Dyne abrió sus ojos de par en par, asustada de semejante idea en boca de su amigo, quien la tuvo que calmar.

—Tenemos la firme creencia de que es un Skrull, Jan.

—Pero…

—Lady Jones ya ha vuelto en sí, pero Hank no. Es demasiado raro, sospechamos que es porque sabe que en cuanto despierte podemos desenmascararlo.

—Oh, lo que me faltaba.

—Tranquila —Anthony le sonrió con un apretón en sus manos— No te dejaremos sola.

—Si resulta ser un Skrull, quiero ser la primera en decapitarlo. ¡Mira que llorarle a un impostor!

—Roguemos a la Diosa Madre porque sea un error —comentó el Mariscal Odinson.

Lord Carbonell ya tenía el frasco listo, solo esperó por los Alfas con sus armas prestas cuando entraron a la recámara donde yacía Hank Pym. Anthony pidió ser quien se acercara, después de todo, siendo un Omega no iba a sentir agresividad o bien su fachada debía mantenerse. Janet estaba lista con su propia magia, frunciendo su ceño con ojos rojizos de solo pensar que hubiera estado agobiada por un demonio y no por su prometido. El siguiente más cercano a la cama fue, por supuesto, el Mariscal Rogers siempre protegiendo a su Omega que se sentó a la orilla, acercándose al inconsciente Pym a quien le habló con un susurro que solamente el príncipe pudo escuchar.

—Sé que estás despierto y…

—¡ANTHONY! —rugió Steven, tirando de su esposo por un brazo para tumbarlo al suelo detrás de él en un movimiento veloz.

Pym se levantó de golpe, rugiendo y arrebatando el frasco de la mano de Anthony antes de que cayera al suelo, lanzando el líquido al rostro de Lady Van Dyne para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Una sorpresa que fue doble cuando la joven aulló de dolor con una voz no humana, transformándose en un demonio de piel verde que el Mariscal Murdock decapitó antes de que se les lanzara encima. Hubo un silencio pesado que solamente fue roto por el jadeo entrecortado y ronco de Lord Pym, sudando profusamente sentado en la cama con el frasco temblando en su mano que estaba a punto de romperlo debido a la ira que le consumía, el dolor que acompañó a las palabras que hizo a los demás levantar su rostro hacia él.

—Nunca debí dejarla sola… no sé cuando la atraparon —lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de aquel Alfa— Mi Jan… esos malditos…

—¡Hank…! —Anthony ni siquiera pudo decir algo, comenzando a sentir sus propios ojos húmedos.

—Fue luego de regresar de cazar que me di cuenta. Ultrón estaba extraño, hechizado. Le habían quitado su collar que yo le había hecho para protegerlo. Era un collar que tenía una combinación que solamente dos personas sabíamos: Jan y yo. Me di cuenta que ya no lo tenía… ahí fue donde sospeché. Después… —Han rechinó sus dientes, apretando sus párpados— Le hice una pregunta en el comedor, algo que solamente la verdadera Janet Van Dyne sabría… y mintió. No pude más… ¡mi Jan!

Las preguntas que tuvieran sobre por qué había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo estar inconsciente las dejaron para después porque Lord Pym rompió a llorar de una manera que fue imitada por el joven Omega a quien Steven levantó, tratando de consolarle, aunque sabía que era un esfuerzo vano porque la traición estaba deshaciéndose lentamente en esa habitación. Ahora estaban conscientes de que los Skrull sabían mucho más de lo que deseaban y eran más peligrosos que nunca. Jarvis y Escarcha entraron a ayudarles con Hank y Anthony, dándoles tiempo de desahogarse mientras volvían a reunirse para hablar de lo que ahora tenían que hacer.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —murmuró Lord Rogers— No podemos abandonarla.

—Pero, ¿en dónde comenzamos? ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no está muerta?

—¡Ella no está muerta!

—¡Hank! No deberías…

—Steven, ella no está muerta —jadeó Lord Pym apoyándose del marco de la puerta— Lo siento en mi corazón, está viva. ¡Está viva!

—Amigo —el Mariscal Odinson se acercó a aquel— Una pareja siempre sabe lo que pasa con el otro, si afirmas que Lady Van Dyne está viva… ten mi palabra de que la encontraré.

—Yo iré contigo.

—Temo no estás en condiciones, Lord Pym.

—Estoy cansado de fingir ante ese demonio que buscaba dañarme, leer mis pensamientos —gruñó Hank, mirando a los demás— Pero no descansaré hasta traer de vuelta a mi Jan.

—Que sea así, entonces —asintió Steven, tomando aire— Ustedes dos la buscarán mientras nosotros replanteamos nuestra estrategia. Ellos saben más secretos nuestros de los que pensábamos tenían.

—Vamos, Lord Pym, te ayudaré a prepararte.

Thor se llevó a Hank, dejando solamente a Murdock con Steven y Anthony. El primero se retiró discretamente, dejando solos a la pareja.

—¿Anthony? Habla conmigo.

—Saben demasiado, Steven. Y es mi culpa.

—Tony —el rubio tomó el rostro de su Omega entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares— No lo sabías, cualquiera pudo haber hablado lo mismo. Creíamos que era Hank. ¿Le dijiste sobre la Piedra Arco?

El castaño negó, apretando sus labios. —Es algo que solamente tú sabes. Y un poco James.

—El secreto está a salvo entonces.

—Pero…

—Mi amor —Steven le sonrió, besando sus párpados— Deja de castigarte por asuntos fuera de tu control, circunstancias que no guías. Solo debemos cambiar estrategia, el algo que siempre sucede.

—¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

—Así de perversos y bien entrenados están.

—Esto va a romper muchos lazos. Crear demasiadas desconfianzas.

—Tony, respira. Poco a poco, cariño.

—No sé qué haré si…

—Ssshh —un dedo del Mariscal se posó en los labios de Anthony— Deja de pensar en el futuro que aún no llega y del cual no estás seguro si sucederá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Envidio de veras tu templanza.

—Como yo tu ingenio para vencer obstáculos.

Anthony soltó aire, con una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias, Alfa.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Quisiera una tarta.

—Las palabras más preciadas para Escarcha.

Al anochecer, el Mariscal Odinson como Lord Pym salieron en la búsqueda de Lady Van Dyne. Haciendo un recuento de cuando fue el cambio para comenzar las pesquisas, acordaron que todo pasó luego de la boda de Steven y Anthony, el único momento cuando la pareja se separó y no vieron a la joven un tiempo. Lord Murdock viajaría a la capital para informarle en persona al Emperador sobre lo sucedido con Hank y de la manera en que esos demonios estaban infiltrándose no sin alguien ayudándole porque se movían con demasiada familiaridad por el territorio que les debía ser desconocido. Por su parte, Anthony insistió en que tenía que ir a la Torre del Cielo, pociones y pequeñas armas no iban a ser suficientes contra los Skrull, además de sentirse muy inútil sin estar investigando más del asunto.

—Es la peor de las ideas —comentó James al saber de su insistencia.

—Y eso que no has escuchado lo que voy a ordenarte.

—Tony, no.

—Quiero que te adelantes con Nathaniel, Katya estará más segura en la torre.

—¿Qué…?

—Es una orden, heraldo.

—No puedo…

—Puedes y lo harás mañana mismo. Dile a tu Alfa que preparen maletas.

—Tony, espera…

—Nathaniel sabe moverse, es un Ave del Premier. Que nos deje marcado el camino.

Steven estaba en contra de la idea, pero la insistencia de su Omega fue mayor a sus reclamos. Y no estaba tan errado después de todo, necesitaban más que nunca de los inventos que esa mente pudiera dar antes de que la situación escalara. Un par de horas después de que la pequeña familia Romanoff partiera, fue el turno de Anthony en compañía de su receloso Alfa. Con una escolta generosa y armada por completo, salieron a todo galope por el bosque, siguiendo la ruta marcada por Nathaniel que el Mariscal Rogers podía olfatear, tenso y sin separarse un solo metro de su esposo cuya mano en las riendas de cuando en cuando apretaba como si eso le comprobara que todavía lo tenía a su lado.

Era pasado del mediodía cuando salieron del Dominio Rogers, tomando un camino escondido por un bosque. Estrella volaba en círculos en lo alto, sus ojos vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño a lo lejos. No harían descansos hasta la noche y solamente para refrescar a los caballos, cenar y dormir un poco. Así fue como pasaron la primera guardia, Anthony rodando sus ojos porque su esposo no quiso dormir, espada y escudo en mano con sus lobos haciendo un doble perímetro a su alrededor. Vino la mañana sin sorpresas ni tampoco el resto del día, aminorando la tensión que habían sentido luego de despedirse de Jarvis como de la preocupada Escarcha que le puso un morralito con panecillos de miel al Omega para el camino, llenándolo de besos.

Habían alcanzado la mitad del camino, en el atardecer, cuando Estrella chilló en lo alto y los lobos de Lord Rogers como los de Lord Carbonell erizaron sus lomos, girándose hacia el costado izquierdo del grupo. Steven apretó su espada, entrecerrando sus ojos, ordenando no parar la carrera, muy por el contrario, azuzando a los caballos para que corrieran a su máxima velocidad. El castaño no necesitaba los ojos de Nathaniel para saber qué ocurría, todo el bosque estaba estremeciéndose como si algo muy grande se acercara. Pero no era un Cambia Formas que ese hechicero púrpura hubiera vuelto loco. Los gruñidos y chillidos confirmaron sus sospechas. Una manada de Skrull les estaban dando alcance. Una parte de la escolta se quedó atrás para estorbarles el paso, mientras los demás continuaban.

—Pase lo que pase, ¡no te separes de mí! —exclamó Steven a su Omega.

Ya cruzaban las faldas de una cadena montañosa cuando la oleada de Skrull les pisaba los talones. Flechas y cuchillos bien lanzados derribaron la primera avanzada. El resto de la escolta se quedó en una fila cerrada, dejando solamente a la pareja continuar el camino y escapar junto con sus lobos. Anthony estaba ya pálido. Esos demonios eran diez veces más agresivos, y sin duda, más decididos a hacerse de ellos. Los gritos de los fieles guerreros al Mariscal Rogers le hicieron temblar, mirando por encima de su hombro como manos o cabezas salieron volando por el aire con fuentes de sangre entre garras y ojos que luego le miraron. Lord Carbonell se volvió, apretando las riendas con una mirada aterrada frente al presentimiento de una muerte. Estrella apareció de pronto, cayendo en picada metros frente a ellos para estamparse contra un pequeño grupo de Skrull que salieron repentinamente de entre unas rocas, los lobos huargos de ambos terminaron el trabajo.

—¡Sigue, Tony! ¡No mires atrás!

Con la noche cayendo, subieron por un camino entre los desfiladeros de las montañas, si lo pasaban, los Skrull se las verían con una barrera mágica del siguiente Dominio. Algo que de pronto pareció imposible cuando esa turba de demonios escaló por las rocas dándoles alcance. El Omega gritó de terror sin poder evitarlo al verlos cara a cara antes de que un brazo fuerte lo sujetara por la cintura toda prisa, subiéndolo a la montura de Lord Rogers al tiempo que Estrella atacó esas criaturas y dejando al caballo a la suerte de esas garras y colmillos que lo hicieron trizas. Steven pegó sus labios en un oído del castaño, apretándole contra él.

—Vamos a saltar y quiero que te sujetes a mi espalda.

—Steven…

—Puedes hacerlo, Tony, ¡ahora!

Anthony jadeó, escuchando el viento silbar en sus oídos cuando su Alfa saltó del caballo hacia el desfiladero transformándose en ese inmenso lobo de pelaje dorado al que se sujetó con una pirueta, abrazándose a su grueso cuello con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus protectores huargos iban detrás, algunos heridos, pero fieles a no permitir que los tocaran. El cambio de velocidad hizo una ventaja temporal, muchos de los Skrull murieron al tratar de imitar los grandes brincos del Cambia Formas, rodando al precipicio entre chillidos que erizaron la piel del Omega, quien juró que iban a lograrlo al tocar el camino recto por el valle de la montaña no muy lejos ya de la barrera mágica. Faltaba realmente muy poco, una docena de metros y…

—¡STEVEEEEN!

Una manada de Skrull cayeron de un costado de la montaña sobre ellos.

Por instinto de entrenamiento, la mano del castaño buscó su espada corta, salvándose de las garras de uno de los demonios que buscó su cuello, cayendo por ello del lomo de su Alfa y rodando por el suelo. Los Skrull se dividieron, unos atacando al lobo gigante y otros buscando a Lord Carbonell. Steven rugió, sus ojos rojizos mirando a los monstruos osando ponerle un dedo a su pareja, hechos trizas por su hocico. Anthony corrió hacia él, buscando subir a su lomo, pero unas garras le sujetaron del tobillo, trastabillando. El águila del Marisca, siempre fiel, atacó ese brazo, siendo lanzada violentamente contra una roca a donde se estrelló sin que el joven Omega pudiera decir su había muerto, luchando con el Skrull que tiró de él, cayendo junto con este por una hendidura del camino debido a su peso, montaña adentro.

—¡STEEEV…!

Media docena de demonios entró buscando al castaño que entre rebotes y peleando con el Skrull que se negaba a soltarlo, cayó pesadamente en el suelo, sacando una daga que enterró en el cráneo verde. Pateó el cuerpo para liberarse, estaba casi a oscuras por lo estrecho de aquella hendidura, apenas si pudiendo notar las siluetas de los Skrull bajando en cuatro patas con sus colmillos chasqueándose. Anthony gimió, tenía un tobillo dislocado por la caída y moretones serios. Buscó otro cuchillo con qué defenderse, gateando para alejarse. Una garra le pescó por el cuello, cortando esa mano y sintiendo un tirón con un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo de roca. La hendidura se abrió, con Steven cayendo en picada sobre los demonios que aplastó antes de ser aplastado por el resto de la manada de ellos.

—No… no…

Anthony no supo qué hacer, temblando sin poder pensar atinadamente. Gracias a la luz ya de la media luna entrando por la hendidura, se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba cerca de él. El Omega abrió sus ojos en horror al ver su medallón y el de Steven tirados, rotos por sus cadenas. Gateó para recogerlos, comenzando a sollozar al escuchar la horrible pelea que su Alfa estaba teniendo con monstruos que le sobrepasaban al haberse concentrado todos ahí, el aroma de la sangre de su pareja llegando a su olfato. No iban a salir vivos de eso, no sin un milagro. Al tomar ambos medallones, el castaño se dio cuenta de que el medallón del Mariscal se había roto, abierto por la mitad. Los dedos de Anthony tantearon algo dentro.

Una llave. De plata.

Parpadeando, el tembloroso Omega la sacó, notando que no era una llave regular a la poca luz que tenía. Era más bien como una delgada placa con huecos en un extremo. Una secuencia de huecos, como se dio cuenta. Anthony miró en su otra mano su medallón, quitándole la protección para revelar el broche interno al que siempre le había faltado una parte en la base. Donde calzaba perfectamente aquella llave de plata. Steven cayó pesadamente, herido, pero sin ceder al proteger con su cuerpo a su esposo, levantándose de nuevo pese a las feroces mordidas, las garras abriendo su piel o esa turba lanzándose contra él intentando pasar al otro lado. Lord Carbonell cerró sus ojos al meter la llave dentro del broche, escuchando entre el terror y la esperanza la forma en que el mecanismo creado por su padre cobraba vida, liberando el poder de la Piedra Arco en su interior.

— _¡ALFA! ¡ABAJO!_ —rugió Anthony, sujetando en alto con su mano derecha el medallón, hacia los Skrull.

Lord Rogers le obedeció, justo cuando un intenso resplandor azul claro brilló en aquella cueva estrecha, con un silbido similar a un aullido suave de lobo, pulverizando a todos los demonios de un solo golpe, incluso abriendo un boquete más allá en el corazón de la montaña hasta que el Omega lo cerró de nuevo, soltándolo al quemarse la mano por aquel poder que los salvó. Se arrancó un trozo de sus ropas, envolviendo el medallón que metió dentro de su cinturón antes de arrastrarse hacia Steven, quien le miró atónito con esos ojos de lobo sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Anthony le sonrió apenas, limpiándose con su mano izquierda sus lágrimas antes de que su Alfa le tomara gentilmente con su hocico y comenzara a trepar hacia la salida.

—¡Steven! ¡Steven, no! ¡NO!

El Mariscal cayó al suelo apenas estuvieron afuera, demasiadas heridas para seguir de pie. Volvió a su forma humana que solamente hizo que el castaño rompiera en llanto, gritando por auxilio ahí en medio de la nada en plena noche. Solamente los lobos huargos aparecieron arrastrándose. Anthony abrazó la cabeza de su Alfa que besó, temblando al escuchar un nuevo siseo que se aproximaba, el resto de los Skrull ya los habían encontrado. Tenía una mano quemada, varias cortadas en el cuerpo con un tobillo dislocado y sin armas ya con qué defenderse. Iban a masacrarlos ahí mismo antes de que alguien notara lo sucedido. Hubo un ligero pensamiento fugaz de su mente inquieta que le susurró que hubo un cómplice que había señalado un camino que pocos conocían a los demonios para que les emboscaran.

Anthony sollozó entre hipos, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros manchados de sangre de su esposo, sintiendo el frío y ese miedo a la muerte que se hizo más fuerte. Levantó su mirada llena de gruesas lágrimas hacia el cielo nocturno, sujetando a su pareja contra su regazo.

—Diosa Madre… te lo suplico…

Hubo un rumor lejano, que el Omega ya no quiso ver, cerrando sus ojos para esperar por los Skrull. Al menos moriría al lado de su Alfa, se consoló con ello.


	24. Un verdadero traidor

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV.**

**Un verdadero traidor.**

_“Es fácil esquivar la lanza, mas no el puñal oculto.”_

Proverbio chino.

—Diosa Madre… te lo suplico…

Hubo un rumor lejano, que el Omega ya no quiso ver, cerrando sus ojos para esperar por los Skrull. Al menos moriría al lado de su Alfa, se consoló con ello. El rumor se hizo más sonoro, proveniente del cielo. Lord Carbonell abrió sus ojos para mirar a una estrella que caía del firmamento. Fue su primera impresión. Anthony se quedó boquiabierto al notar que esa luz se hizo más grande y gruesa hasta ser algo que jamás había contemplado: un lobo envuelto en llamas corriendo por el cielo como si lo hiciera en tierra firme. Incluso olvidó por unos momentos a los Skrull que los rodearon al ser testigo de aquella aparición que fue a su rescate. Ese lobo de fuego cayó sobre ellos, protegiéndolos entre sus cuatro patas antes de aullar y escupir fuego alrededor. Los demonios quedaron carbonizados, sin que ninguno hubiera podido huir a tiempo de aquella muerte ardiente. Un hocico envuelto en llamas se asomó por debajo de su cuerpo hacia el Omega.

_¡Hola! ¿Están bien?_

Al joven lord le tomó un poco ordenar sus pensamientos luego de escuchar en su mente aquella voz cantarina sin una gota de preocupación, abriendo sus ojos de par en par después. Estaba nada más y nada menos que ante un Lobo Imperial, su Alteza, el Príncipe Jonathan Spencer, hermano de la Emperatriz. El Lobo de Fuego. Sonrió, sollozando un poco antes de asentir con su mano tratando de decir lo que su boca no pudo, señalando a su Alfa malherido en su regazo igual que sus lobos y Estrella.

_¡Oh, cierto! ¡Qué cabeza la mía!_

Moviéndose para verlos de frente, el lobo se inclinó soplando fuego sobre ellos para cerrar sus heridas sin que las llamas los lastimaran.

_Eso servirá, hay que llevarlos a que los atiendan. Me llevaré a Steven en mi hocico, tú y los lobos pueden subir a mi lomo, ¡vamos! Uh, oh, no te preocupes, no se quemarán. Je, je._

Si no fuera porque sabía que era un Lobo Imperial, Anthony hubiera jurado que estaba viendo a un perro muy feliz moviendo su cola y envuelto en fuego que se echó para que subieran. Un gigantesco perro, era al menos tres veces más grande que su Alfa en su forma lobuna. Dejando para después sus observaciones, el castaño subió, ayudando primero a sus lobos huargos, tomando a Estrella entre sus brazos. El príncipe tomó al Mariscal Rogers y con un salto ágil volaron en el cielo una vez más. Anthony quedó maravillado ante el vuelo y la vista tan tranquila del cielo desde donde el bosque por el que habían atravesado lucía tan apacible, sujeto a ese cabello en llamas que se sentía más como una manta cálida que fuego verdadero.

—Su Alteza —murmuró sin poderse contener— ¿Cómo supo…?

_¡Ah! ¡Ah! La Diosa Madre nos llamó, dijo que estaban en peligro. Lamento mucho la tardanza, realmente este lugar está lejos de la capital._

Anthony frunció un poco su ceño. ¿La Diosa Madre había hablado con ellos? Se dijo que podía deberse a que su sangre real les concedía esa clase de dones. El fabuloso viaje por los cielos sobre el lomo del Lobo de Fuego fue breve, llegando al palacio del Dominio Rogers para ser recibidos entre llantos de alivio y una que otra maldición. Lord Carbonell no se despegó de su Alfa por más que Jarvis insistiera, recibiendo a cambio una serie de gruñidos y miradas que prometían la muerte al próximo que sugiriera que soltara la mano del Mariscal Rogers. Así le atendieron, mientras el príncipe Jonathan contaba cómo los había encontrado, lo que había olfateado cuando los salvó. En su forma humana, era un joven alegre de cabellos rubios en una trenza pegada a su nuca con una risa que tranquilizó a todos.

El cansancio al fin golpeó al Omega, quedándose dormido bien sujeto a su esposo quien ya descansaba luego de ser vendado y curado, una ligera fiebre dominaba su cuerpo. Anthony tuvo malos sueños, recordando la escabrosa escena por más que deseó pensar en otra cosa, siempre abrazado a un costado de Steven a quien abrigaba al despertar de cuando en cuando. Jarvis intentó separarlo a la mañana siguiente con los mismos resultados.

—Ya déjalo, maldita sea, Jarvis. ¿Qué no ves que no quiere? Total, como si pudiera hacer otra cosa en estos jodidos momentos —defendió Escarcha.

No fue sino hasta que Lord Rogers abrió los ojos que Anthony al fin accedió a dejarle, sollozando al verlo consciente y recibiendo un beso en su frente con una mano acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Por qué lloras, amor mío?

—Te lastimaron… por mi culpa.

—No, mi dulce Omega.

—Perdón.

—No hay nada qué perdonar, Tony. Daría la vida por ti y lo sabes —el rubio le sonrió, levantando su mentón para verle mejor— Quita esa expresión de tu rostro que no te va. ¿Puedes concederme la dicha de verte tranquilo?

El Omega asintió, suspirando hondo y retirándose al fin para descanso de Jarvis, quien pudo verlo comer con más ánimos para luego hablar con el príncipe.

—Gracias, Su Alteza Imperial. Estamos en deuda con usted y el Emperador.

—Que va —rio el joven Alfa— Somos como parientes, así que no hay deudas. ¿Se dirigían al Dominio Carbonell?

—Sí —el castaño bajó su mirada— Quería trabajar en mi taller.

—Oh, bueno, puedo llevarte si todavía lo deseas. Ya sabes, por el cielo —el príncipe hizo un gesto imitando su andar por los aires— Hasta donde sabemos, los Skrull no vuelan.

—¿Lo haría?

—Pues sí. Eso dije, ¿no?

—En cuanto… mi Alfa esté mejor, si no soy tan impertinente, Su Alteza.

—Uf, deberías escuchar a Reed, él sí que es impertinente.

—¿Alteza?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me dijo que la Diosa Madre les llamó. ¿Cómo… fue? Jamás había escuchado de algo así.

—Ah, ah, bueno… —el joven se rascó una mejilla— Es que siempre pasa ¿no es verdad? Como que tanto tiempo de leyendas y cuentos que damos por sentado que alguien como la Diosa Madre solamente es una figura lejana, hasta una especie de mentira creada para hacernos sentir mejor. Pues no. Ella es muy real.

—¿Y… dónde está?

—En todas partes, duh.

Anthony soltó una risa quieta. —Debí ser más preciso con mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo nos llamó? De la misma forma que los Lobos Imperiales podemos hablar en sus mentes. Reed estaba en una junta con el Premier Fury cuando la escuchamos. Entonces Susan me pidió que yo fuera a rescatarlos al ser el más rápido mientras ella buscaba más Skrull alrededor.

—¿Eso hizo la Emperatriz?

El príncipe Jonathan asintió. —No la vimos porque ese es su don. Ser invisible. La Loba Fantasma.

—Me gustaría escuchar la voz de la Diosa Madre.

La mirada que le dio el príncipe fue confusa para Lord Carbonell, porque fue como si le dijera que en realidad siempre la ha escuchado. O algo similar. Después de agradecerle una vez más, es que fue de vuelta con Steven, quien lucía mejor y buena parte de sus heridas ya estaban sanas por completo. Anthony se sorprendió un poco, los Cambia Formas solían tener ese don, pero no a tal velocidad. Recordó que se debía a la pócima que un día su abuelo le diera a su esposo cuando cachorro para salvarlo de la fiebre carmesí que amenazó con arrebatarle su vida.

—¿Qué piensas, Tony?

—Cosas.

—Tony…

Este sonrió a su Alfa, acurrucándose a su lado. —Dime que no soy una mala pareja por insistir en ir a la Torre del Cielo contigo en estas condiciones.

—Serías una mala pareja si no lo hicieras, cariño mío. Eres un Stark. Y un Carbonell, lo tuyo no es quedarte de brazos cruzados ante las tragedias.

—Pero…

—No, no, aleja esos cuervos de tu mente. Poco o nada puedes hacer aquí, sé que realmente necesitas tu taller, no temo por tu suerte porque esa torre ahora es impenetrable. Y estarás con gente que va a cuidar de ti como yo lo haría.

—¿Irás después?

—Me va la vida en ello —el rubio le miró— He recibido una misiva de T’Challa. Ha rastreado el camino que siguieron esos Skrull.

Los brazos de Anthony apretaron con algo de fuerza el torso de su esposo en acto reflejo, bajando el volumen de su voz.

—Alguien los guió, ¿no es así?

—Alguien que conocía esos caminos, específicamente, alguien que ha conocido a Nathaniel porque son de sus rutas.

—¿Ellos saben…?

—Jarvis les hizo saber. No hemos recibido respuestas, lo cual me dice que el propio Araña Roja ya salió a investigar por su cuenta.

—Desconozco quienes pueden estar al tanto de las rutas de las Aves.

—Muy pocos, mi amor.

—Eso acorta nuestra lista de sospechosos. O la crece. Dudo que haya sido el mismo que ayudó con las trampas a Lady Jones, Hank o Carol.

—Tenemos traidores bien apostados en el imperio, Tony. Con un hechicero capaz de volvernos locos y demonios haciéndose pasar por amigos. Es un trabajo planeado desde fuera con ayuda desde adentro.

—¿Doom?

—Puede ser, te dije que no iba a quedarse con la humillación de haberte perdido.

—Y casi me mata el imbécil —gruñó el castaño, refugiado en el cuello del Mariscal, quien rio, besando su cuello.

—Ten cuidado cuando estés allá, ¿de acuerdo? Si te es posible, no salgas para nada de la torre.

—Esperaré por ti, Alfa.

Anthony fue a la biblioteca una vez que se decidió a partir de nuevo, iba a llevarse consigo algunos libros aprovechándose de la amabilidad del príncipe Jonathan. Estando ahí miró el techo abovedado decorado con estrellas doradas en un cielo azul oscuro, sonriendo a ese símbolo del Dominio Rogers. La estrella. Tomó asiento en una silla junto a un pasillo hablando consigo mismo.

——… el Devorador de Mundos es un lobo de gran tamaño debido a que devoró a todos los hijos de la Diosa Madre, uno por uno en diferentes tiempos. Tiene, por lo tanto, sus poderes reunidos. Y con ellos dio la magia a sus sirvientes. A Kang le dio inteligencia por sobre todas las cosas, al Heraldo de Plata le dio velocidad y fuerza por sobre todas las cosas. Cada sirviente posee una característica en particular…

—Pero, ¿qué haces hablando solo, criatura?

El Omega sonrió entonces, tomando aire.

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Escarcha —Anthony sonrió, girándose a la mujer al verla llevarle una bandeja con la cena— Solamente estaba diciendo en voz alta mis pensamientos.

—Ten cuidado porque se te pueden escapar, maldita sea que lo hacen en un parpadeo. Haces cosas muy raras cuando mi niño te deja solo.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Escarcha?

—¿Hacer qué?

El Omega ladeó su rostro. —Nunca darte por vencida.

—Oh, vamos, esas son tonterías —ella dio un manotazo en el aire, sentándose unos momentos junto a él, sacudiendo su mandil— Ya estoy vieja, lo siento en los huesos.

—Creo que hay mucha vida en ti, Escarcha. Más de la que cualquiera pudiera asegurar —el castaño le miró menos sonriente y más serio— Jamás he escuchado de tu vida, ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Para qué carajos la contaría? Ya pasó.

—Dónde naciste, cómo se llamaban tus padres.

—Estás muy preguntón, últimamente, tesoro. ¿Qué abejas se te metieron en la cabeza?

Anthony rio bajito, alcanzando una mano de Escarcha que besó por el dorso, ganándose un bufido de desaprobación. Los ojos del joven lord buscaron los claros de la mujer.

—No puedo encontrar el camino, dime qué hacer.

Siempre había estado con él. Por eso el príncipe Jonathan le había mirado de esa manera.

—Por favor, dime qué hacer.

Escarcha apretó una sonrisa, levantándose para tomar su rostro y besar su cabeza como una madre, acariciando las mejillas del joven lord.

—Ya sabes qué hacer.

Lord Carbonell se aferró a esa figura, negando. —Tengo dudas…

—Todos las tienen, y, sin embargo, no se detienen por ello. La certeza absoluta es solamente una ilusión.

—Debo saber… qué es realmente la Piedra Arco —Anthony levantó su rostro, viéndose reflejado en dos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban por sí mismos.

—Es el corazón de Gali, la hija del Devorador de Mundos. Gali se lo arrancó para dárselo a los hijos de Cuarto, con la promesa de que ocultaran a su propio hijo, Stein Mark, de las garras del Devorador.

—Entonces, ¿no fue cierto que Carbón lo encontró en las minas?

—Sí… y no. El poder de aquel corazón era demasiado para los cachorros de Cuarto, así que Carbón buscó una manera de enterrarlo en lo profundo de las montañas. Pero al apretar tanto aquel corazón hecho joya, liberó su poder y transformó a Carbón. Sir Gregory buscó a Stein Mark para preguntarle la forma de sellar el poder de Gali. Stein Mark buscó por todas partes la respuesta hasta crear la Piedra Arco, el mecanismo que ya viste funcionar, perfeccionado a través de los años.

—¿Por qué el Devorador quiere el corazón de Gali?

—Porque es lo único que realmente lo puede vencer. Solo un Devorador puede destruir a otro.

—¿De dónde vienen? ¿Puedes decirme?

—De ninguna parte y de todos lados. Poniendo al día y la noche como ejemplos, el Devorador sería la noche.

—¿Y tú el día?

—Sí. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

El joven Omega asintió, más tranquilo y asombrado, cerrando sus ojos. Unas manos cariñosas acariciaron su cabeza, recibiendo un beso en ella.

—Confío en ti, mi pequeño lobo.

—Gracias… Diosa Madre.

Salieron temprano al siguiente día, Anthony, Jarvis, sus lobos ya recuperados. Con un beso de despedida de su Alfa, dejó el palacio sobre el lomo del Lobo de Fuego. El Príncipe le dejó en la terraza de su torre, prometiendo visitarle más adelante y deseándole suerte en su misión. Bruce Banner le esperaba más muerto de miedo que alegre, después de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido le dio un fuerte abrazo que le arrancó un quejido, riendo al ser inspeccionado por su ansioso médico. Un recibimiento similar tuvo con James, quien luego hincó una rodilla en el suelo besando su mano en agradecimiento por verle sano y salvo. Anthony dio un coscorrón en juego a ambos por ser tan preocupados.

—Estoy bien. ¿Acaso no confían en sus ojos?

—Era la ruta más segura —comenzó Barnes.

—Oh, eso luego lo hablaremos. ¿No tienen hambre?

Habían visto Skrull en las inmediaciones del Dominio Carbonell, pero ya no dentro del territorio. Al parecer el poder que la Torre del Cielo emanaba se había extendido suelo abajo por toda la región, haciendo de aquel lugar una zona prohibida para los demonios. Hasta el momento. Anthony estaba seguro que entre el hechicero púrpura y otro traidor más iban a romper esa protección tarde o temprano. Debía prepararse para ese futuro con armas más certeras. Luego de inspeccionar su torre, el Omega se retiró a su taller donde se quedó a solas, tomando el libro viejo que le diera Charles Xavier, junto con la bitácora de su padre Howard. Ya no le quedaban dudas sobre la extraña arquitectura de aquel taller.

Era el corazón del arma planeada por su abuelo.

Debía estar en lo alto para que no afectara a los demás, ya lo había comprobado en aquella caída en la montaña cuando hizo polvo a los Skrull. Si la Piedra Arco abría todo el poder del corazón de Gali, lo que hubiera alrededor perecería. A excepción de su heraldo, quien debía ser de la misma casta. Lord Carbonell bufó con una media sonrisa, observando en una mesa su medallón junto con la llave que le había retirado. Gali había sido Omega singular, igual que Carbón fuese el primer Alfa teniendo cachorros. Tal era el poder de la hija del Devorador de Mundos. Por ello debía protegerse o terminaría como su mano derecha ahora vendada por la quemadura sufrida. Los ojos de Anthony se posaron en su armadura.

—Siempre pensaste en todo, ¿no es así, abuelo Edward?

Sus días en el taller volvieron, con Jarvis recordándole que debía comer o dormir. Tomando un poco de aire por el balcón donde llegaba Estrella para darle una carta de su Alfa que el respondía apenas la recibía, dando un trozo de carne -o de manzana- al ave como recompensa. Según las palabras de Steven, Lord Pym sospechaba que habían encerrado a su prometida en algún lugar, pues no hubo rastro de aroma por las cercanías ni nadie le vio en un sitio fuera de los que acostumbraba a visitar. Anthony no dudó de ello, pues su verdadera amiga era una mujer que no iba a dejarse hacer y siendo una hechicera con mal humor si le arruinaban sus vestidos, seguramente la habían enclaustrado en algún sitio, solo era cuestión de seguir buscando y las Aves del Premier ya estaban en ello.

Mientras el Mariscal Rogers se recuperaba, el Omega trabajó en su nueva armadura pensándola para un evento que esperaba no se diera. Uno de sus descansos fue a la sala del trono, mirando aquel imponente asiento donde estuviera su abuelo, imaginándolo concentrado en cómo vencer a sus enemigos que le rodeaban, estaban muy cerca de él. ¿Quién sería el traidor que los había envenenado? Alguien de confianza, pero las Casas que le habían jurado lealtad estaban libres de sospecha. ¿Quién entonces, había conseguido acercarse tanto a su abuelo que nunca le hizo dudar de su confianza? Anthony estaba demasiado concentrado en hallar esa respuesta que no vio a James entrar a toda prisa sino hasta que su heraldo le sujetó con fuerza su muñeca, haciéndolo respingar.

—¿Qué…?

—Tenemos un intruso.

—¿De qué hablas? Nadie puede atravesar la protección de la Torre del Cielo.

—Es el Hechicero Púrpura, lo sé.

—¿Lo viste? —el joven lord tragó saliva.

—Nathaniel lo olfateó. Está buscándolo. Quédate a mi lado.

—Maldita sea.

Anthony llevó una mano a su cinturón, no llevaba en esos momentos un arma, solamente aquella daga que le obsequiara el Emperador. James gruñó con sus manos apretando con fuerza sus espadas dobles mirando alrededor sin despegarse del otro Omega, quien sintió su piel erizarse de nuevo ante el peligro que parecía haberlo seguido. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado la protección?

El traidor, volvió a repetirse. Conocía los mecanismos de la torre.

Las puertas dobles y pesadas de la sala del trono se abrieron, azotándose contra las columnas adosadas a los muros contiguos. Nadie entró por ahí, pero James lanzó un cuchillo de todas maneras, sujetando a Lord Carbonell de un brazo y protegiéndole con su cuerpo. De pronto la sala se hizo muy fría, como si perdiera luz de día que tenía entrando por los ventanales. Barnes lanzó otra daga y otra más por un costado, sin que estas fuesen escuchadas chocando contra la pared, las columnas o las estatuas. Anthony abrió sus ojos buscando al hechicero que no vio. La mano de su heraldo lo empujó de pronto contra el suelo, James fue levantado en el aire comenzando a jadear al ser ahorcado. Ahí, Anthony notó unas gotas de sangre que flotaban en la nada.

—¡James!

Un rugido se escuchó en la entrada, con Nathaniel corriendo hacia la silueta translúcida que lanzó a su Omega contra él. El pelirrojo lo atrapó, dejándolo en el suelo antes de lanzarse contra el hechicero. Algo pareció empujarlo, pero el espía entonces se transformó en un lobo de pelaje carmesí que alcanzó con su hocico un brazo que al fin se hizo material. Anthony gateó alejándose de la pelea, con ojos abiertos en asombro por aquel hechicero de mantos púrpuras y de rostro pintado con franjas del mismo color que atacó al enorme lobo con su magia sin que Nathaniel lo soltara. El hechicero musitó algo en una lengua desconocida y con una esfera de energía lanzó al Cambia Formas por los ventanales y parte del muro como si fuese un costal.

—¡No…!

El hechicero se giró, elevando una mano hacia Anthony quien de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, peor aún, fue como si algo o alguien quisiera entrar en su mente. Y no era su Alfa. Jadeó, temblando de pies a cabeza tirado en el suelo, girando su rostro para ver al hombre quien sonrió triunfal, haciendo otro gesto con su mano libre para cerrar las puertas, impidiendo que los guardias o sus amigos pudieran auxiliarle.

—Dame la Piedra Arco —ordenó el hombre en púrpura— Y tu muerte será rápida.

—… n-no…

Anthony aulló al dolor en su cabeza, cayendo de costado. Se resistió a pensar en cualquier cosa, dejando su mente en blanco, solamente la imagen de Steven como sostén. El hechicero entrecerró sus ojos, caminando hacia él.

—He dominado Alfas Pura Sangre, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú vas a desobedecerme? Entrégame la Piedra Arco o haré que asesines a tu Alfa con tus propias manos. Dime, ¿te gustaría? ¡ENTRÉGAME LA PIEDRA ARCO, _OMEGA_!

Lord Carbonell sollozó por el dolor en su cabeza, todo su cuerpo como si no le obedeciera, aferrándose a pensar solo y solo en el Mariscal Rogers. Unos pasos estuvieron cerca de su rostro, el hechicero rugió, su mano torciéndose y la agonía multiplicándose.

—¡La pie...! ¡AAARGH! ¡MALDITO OMEGA!

Una daga brillante y filosa se había clavado en el pie del hechicero, quien gritó en dolor cayendo de rodillas buscando el arma que se zafó de su zapatilla manchada ya de sangre, arrojándola lejos con sus ojos púrpuras mirando con profundo odio al Omega.

—¡TU MUERTE SERÁ…!

Sus palabras murieron, reemplazadas por un chillido y desapareciendo por algo que lo aterró por completo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se desvanecía mirando hacia una esquina donde no había nada. Anthony jadeó, liberado al fin con lágrimas en su rostro, irguiéndose apoyado en sus codos para ver un portal de energía escarlata formarse justo en esa parte por donde había visto el hechicero, dejando pasar a otro Omega que ya conocía.

—S-Su Majestad…

—Que infortunio. Huyó —Charles negó, el portal cerrándose tras él al moverse para ir con Anthony, sacudiendo sus ropas e inspeccionándole por alguna herida seria— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Cómo…?

—No todos los reinos extranjeros le han dado la espalda a Baxter —sonrió Xavier, ayudándole a sentarse en uno de los escalones del trono— Genosha ha llegado para ayudarlos. Y me parece que lo hicimos a tiempo. ¿Puedes esperar aquí? Veré que tu heraldo esté bien, y Araña Roja.

El joven lord asintió no muy seguro de qué había pasado, parpadeando al ver que aquel Omega posó sus manos en su cabeza que ya no sufrió de más punzadas ni dolores. Charles le sonrió, palmeando una de sus manos antes de levantarse para ir con James y hacer lo mismo. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, Jarvis corrió hacia su amo, abrazándole aliviado al verlo sano y salvo.

—¡Joven Anthony! Diosa Madre, gracias por protegerlo.

—¿Todos están bien?

—Ese hechicero vino directo a usted, señor.

—¡Tony! —Bruce casi resbala al entrar, mirando el boquete por donde había caído Nathaniel, asomándose para ver con los rastros de sangre que había— ¿Qué sucedió?

—El hechicero púrpura —murmuró Anthony con el ceño fruncido sintiendo rabia— Trató de dominarme como lo ha hecho con los Pura Sangre.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo fue que resististe?

—Porque es un Omega —respondió Charles en su lugar, no lo habían visto e hicieron una reverencia al instante— Subestimar la resistencia de un Omega decidido a proteger es como decir que un Alfa protegiendo a su Manada es débil.

—Su Majestad, me disculpo por mis modales, no sabíamos…

—No hay necesidad de disculpas, Señor Banner.

—Su Majestad —Anthony se puso de pie, caminando a él— Alguien está ayudando a estos enemigos a infiltrarse a nuestro imperio.

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Sabe quién es?

—No, pero sé que tú sí.

—¿Cómo? —el joven lord parpadeó— No lo conozco.

—Tu abuelo sí. Deberías buscar un poco más en sus memorias. Estoy seguro que ese traidor no consiguió borrar todos sus rastros. Ahora, si me disculpan, debemos ir a la capital. Sería muy grosero no saludar a Richards estando aquí.

—Bienvenido a Baxter, Su Majestad —Jarvis le despidió.

Una vez que James recobró la consciencia y que atendieron las heridas de Nathaniel, Anthony volvió a encerrarse en su taller, recorriendo todos los estantes en busca de algo que no sabía qué era, más estaba seguro que lo encontraría. Cuando Charles Xavier apuntaba en una dirección era porque estaba completamente seguro de que hallaría la respuesta. ¿Quién había estado cerca de su abuelo sin dejar rastro en algún cuadro, memoria o…?

—¡Las bitácoras! —el castaño casi tropezó al subir escalones para bajar los pesados libros de las bitácoras que llevaban el registro de los habitantes de la Torre del Cielo desde su creación.

Tirando algunas cosas al poner esas bitácoras en una mesa de trabajo, el Omega buscó con desesperación la sección que correspondía al tiempo del Príncipe Edward Carbonell. Jadeó soltando el libro cuando vio una hoja arrancada.

—Hijo de…

Esas bitácoras estaban dentro del taller, para que alguien tomara una de ellas debía tener la confianza de los Carbonell de poder entrar en un recinto tan sagrado. Solamente Jarvis y Bruce entraban, y jamás tocaban nada sabiendo que Anthony podía gruñirles. ¿Quién era la persona que había sido tan cercana que su abuelo le permitía tocas cosas? Varios candidatos pasaron por su mente hasta que recordó la pequeña bitácora de su padre. Con una pequeña esperanza, corrió hacia el estante donde la tenía, hojeando en las primeras anotaciones de Howard cuando comenzó a trabajar en secreto para el Príncipe Carbonell. Los ojos del castaño recorriendo esas hojas maltratadas y sucias buscando un nombre, una pista, alguien que mencionara cercano a su abuelo, alguien que nadie recordaba a propósito.

La bitácora cayó de las manos de Anthony.

Había un nombre.

Un grito llenó el taller, un grito de rabia, de odio.

_Obadiah Stane_.


	25. Joseph y Edward

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXV.**

**Joseph y Edward.**

_“Duele tener a una persona en el corazón, sin poder tenerla en tus brazos.”_

Anónimo.

Edward Carbonell siempre fue un Alfa que llamó la atención, más de un Clan hizo todo lo posible por atraerlo para una alianza matrimonial, pero el príncipe estaba muy encantado inventando cosas, explorando territorios, debatiendo ideas con su mejor amigo, el Emperador Richards. Los dos unos jóvenes intrépidos que deseaban devorar al mundo, no tenían cabeza todavía para una familia, pese a que los deberes como lobos de sangre real comenzaban a pisarles los talones. Edward siempre fue más amigable que Reed, abriendo las puertas de su torre a cualquiera que tuviera algo que ofrecer. Así fue como llegó a su vida un muchachito que era increíble para manejar asuntos administrativos.

Obadiah Stane.

Todavía era un cachorro cuando hincó una rodilla en el suelo jurando lealtad al Señor del Dominio Carbonell, pero ya tenía claro una cosa: jamás sería de nuevo un esclavo, ni mucho menos alguien iba a humillarlo una vez más. Era un Alfa, no tenía por qué seguir las órdenes de castas más bajas solamente porque había sido esclavo, traído de Latveria. Apenas pudo pagar su libertad con el sudor de su frente, buscó siempre un lugar donde estar digno de su casta, escuchando entonces la reputación del Príncipe Carbonell cuyo territorio visitó para darse cuenta de las maravillas que esa mente era capaz de crear. Luego entonces, el destino quiso que lo conociera abruptamente cuando estaba en el camino descansando sobre una roca.

Un caballo apareció, y en él iba montado el imponente Alfa Pura Sangre con una carcajada que hizo al corazón del cachorro Stane dar un vuelco. Parecía huir de alguien o de algo, no lo supo Obadiah. Edward Carbonell le miró al detenerse frente a él con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en ser humano alguno, con esos ojos dorados posándose en los suyos. Un momento que duró una eternidad para el cachorro, pero solo un parpadeo para el Señor del Demonio.

—¿Has visto pasar un lobo?

Obadiah tartamudeó, negando. Edward no perdió su sonrisa, azuzando a su caballo muy animado y desapareciendo por el otro lado del camino. Tal encuentro daría un golpe fatal en el corazón de Stane que no descansó hasta tener algo que ofrecer al príncipe. Hasta ser algo que pudiera meterlo en la torre. Un par de años después, luego de servir con ahínco a pequeños señores del Dominio Carbonell, fue que se presentó para ser un consejero administrativo, pidiendo una oportunidad. El príncipe no lo recordaba, no tenía obligación alguna, pero para el joven lo fue todo el tener de vuelta esa sonrisa tan brillante, traviesa y al mismo tiempo compasiva sobre su persona cuando le aceptó.

Sabía que lo que guardaba su corazón por Lord Carbonell era impuro, era una abominación que jamás debía tocar el sol. Obadiah se contentaba cuando Edward le llamaba con cariño una vez que se conocieron más y los talentos de Stane lo catapultaron a ser nada menos que el ayudante personal del príncipe. Un puesto que nadie había conseguido. El muchacho no podía creerlo, viviendo el sueño de incluso ayudar a vestir a un Pura Sangre, escuchar sus confidencias, esos temores propios de quien lleva tanto peso sobre sus hombros y que Obadiah se juró quitar porque odiaba ver esos hermosos ojos ámbar llenos de tristeza por las tonterías de otros.

—Su Alteza debe comenzar a pensar en tomar esposa —le dijo Obadiah una de esas mañanas en la que lo vestía con tanta dedicación.

—No creo que eso sea para mí, Obi.

—Claro que sí, milord, sucede que no puede ver la manada de pretendientes que tiene tras de sí.

Edward reía divertido, apretando una mano de su ayudante.

—No necesito nada, todo lo tengo aquí.

Las esperanzas de Stane tocaban el cielo en lo alto cuando escuchaba eso, creyendo que era probable que los milagros existieran.

Pero no en la guerra.

No cuando el príncipe conoció al Mariscal Joseph Rogers.

Obadiah ya conocía demasiado bien a Edward como para que le ocultara lo que sucedía en su corazón. La rabia se apoderó de él. ¿Cómo un mocoso como Joseph había conquistado lo que él tanto había estado cuidando con esmero y que casi era suyo? Joseph no pasaba noches en el taller como él, cuidando el sueño de su amo como él, vigilando que las comidas fueran exactamente como a su príncipe le encantaban. Joseph no sabía nada. Solo era un engreído cachorro al que precedía un apellido de renombre que los demás Clanes parecían admirar cuando era el Clan Carbonell el que había estado salvando al imperio a costa de perder a los suyos.

Se dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo solamente era un cachorro más que admiraba a su príncipe. La situación con Kang hizo que se separaran para su alivio, quedándose de nuevo a solas con Edward, siempre apoyándolo. Ayudándole a volver a la cama cuando se quedaba dormido en su taller, peinando esos cabellos oscuros, sonriendo al verlo descansar como un niño que no sabe nada de los horrores de la guerra. Obadiah incluso tenía el privilegio de poder darle un beso en su frente, prometiéndole que siempre cuidaría de él, lo protegería con su vida de ser necesario. A solas en su propia habitación, saciaría esos instintos carnales por su señor.

La Diosa Madre no fue benevolente con esos deseos impuros, el tal Joseph Rogers volvió a sus vidas, primero cuando su tío murió, y Lord Carbonell le llevó el escudo roto con la noticia, prometiéndole ayudarle para vengar a su sangre, quedándose a su lado para entrenarlo. Un tiempo donde su príncipe no fue indiferente al cambio en la nueva cabeza de los Rogers. Obadiah no estuvo dispuesto a ceder terreno, usando su mejor arma, las palabras, para mantener una línea entre ese cachorro dorado y Edward. Demasiada cercanía era extraña, podía ser mal vista, le susurraba en confidencia para alejarlo del mocoso impertinente que parecía enfrascado en cumplir cada orden que Lord Carbonell daba y que le ganaba una sonrisa gentil de este.

—¿Obadiah?

—¿Sí, milord?

—¿Qué opinas del Mariscal Rogers? ¿Crees que tiene futuro?

—Si deja de hacer idioteces, quizá, mi señor. No debería ocupar sus pensamientos en eso. El imperio necesita nuevas armas.

—Eso es tan cierto. Gracias, Obi.

Hubo una fiesta, de las pocas que aún quedaban por la guerra, en el Clan Romanoff, las bodas de su líder, el temido y varias veces odiado Iván Romanoff. Siendo la mano derecha del Príncipe Carbonell, Obadiah estuvo ahí, observando a todos esos Pura Sangre tan altivos, tan idiotas algunos. Nadie como su señor quien estaba más apartado, ya las preocupaciones de la guerra robaban alegría de sus ojos. También estuvo el estúpido de Rogers, mirando furtivamente a Edward quien parecía no darse cuenta. O no quería. Stane no estuvo seguro. Fue solamente un descuido cuando el príncipe salió al jardín para tomar aire y Obadiah fue tras él como siempre, atestiguando algo que lo cambió todo.

Joseph Rogers besando a la fuerza a Edward.

El príncipe le empujó, mirándolo con temor antes de echar a correr, saliendo de la fiesta para volver al Dominio Carbonell, encerrándose en su torre por unos días sin permitir que nadie le viera salvo Obadiah. La rabia le consumía, porque su señor no pareció ofendido por semejante blasfemia, más bien parecía que su temor era lo que ese rubio había sembrado en su corazón. Algo que le pertenecía. Edward tardó una semana en salir de sus aposentos, más por los apuros de la guerra que por propia voluntad. Viajaron a la capital para reunirse con el Emperador. Días en que el semblante de Lord Carbonell pareció recobrarse, siempre pidiendo la compañía de Obadiah quien se aseguró de nunca dejarle solo.

—¿Sir Stane?

—Milady Doom.

—¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras con usted?

La Emperatriz Cynthia Von Doom era una bruja y todos lo sabían, no se le hizo extraño que ella adivinara lo que su corazón guardaba, ofreciéndole un trato. El imperio por Edward. Obadiah no aceptó, porque su príncipe amaba el imperio quizá más que a su propia persona y dañarlo era como matarlo en vida. Adoraba verlo cabalgar por los valles de los Murdock, correr como el gran lobo de pelo carbón por los bosques de los Carter. La libertad del príncipe estaba unida a su felicidad. Fue un trato que luego se arrepintió de no haber tomado, probablemente menos lágrimas se hubieran derramado.

O Joseph no le hubiera puesto las manos encima a Edward.

Por segunda vez, ese maldito joven acosaba a su señor, a los ojos de Obadiah así era. Él estaba arreglando los libros de la biblioteca cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Creyó que era Edward así que caminó un poco para salir de entre los estantes cuando vio al figura del Mariscal Rogers hablando apresuradamente a alguien frente a él. Stane se quedó muy quieto, oculto entre los aromas de los viejos libros por entre los cuales miró cómo los brazos de aquel insolente atrapaban por la espalda al príncipe quien parecía tener una pelea interna, queriendo soltarse y al mismo tiempo no. Joseph susurró algo que Obadiah no alcanzó a escuchar, haciendo que Lord Carbonell negara con insistencia.

—Por favor, Joseph, entiéndelo…

Este lo pegó por completo a su pecho, mordisqueando su cuello con sus manos acariciando ese cuerpo que tanto había cuidado esos años de una forma tan inapropiada. Obadiah quiso estallar en rabia, pero no avergonzaría así a Edward. Ni, aunque Joseph estuviera intentando convencerlo de quien sabe qué blasfemias, hasta que el príncipe se deshizo de su agarre, rugiendo en desesperación.

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué no? —gruñó el Mariscal— Ven conmigo, huye.

—No podemos, Jos, entiéndelo. La guerra…

—¡Vamos a donde no nos alcance!

—¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! —jadeó el príncipe, con ojos húmedos— No puedo…

—Dime qué es lo que te detiene.

—Este hogar que debo proteger, mi palabra a Reed. Mi gente, el imperio, ¿qué no te importa a ti?

—Si a ti te importa, me importa a mí.

—Maldita sea, Joseph Rogers.

—¿Quieres la cabeza de Kang? Te la daré, y luego serás mío.

Obadiah se juró apartar a tan insensato joven de su príncipe, teniendo la confianza de este, no dudó en comenzar a llevar esa prodigiosa mente por el camino correcto, cuando solamente eran ellos dos y esa sombra no inquietaba a Lord Carbonell con sus impertinencias que podían dañarlo.

—He escuchado que el Clan Rogers ya ha elegido una esposa para su amigo el Mariscal…

—… ah… es algo muy bueno.

—Hacen falta cachorros de buena sangre.

Esa idea no estaba tan descabellada y para suerte de Stane fructificó en los demás Clanes que se reunieron para el Concilio de los Pura Sangre. Claro que Joseph no quería casarse, ni tampoco Edward. Lo sabía mejor que nadie y sabía las razones. Pero ya su destino estaba sellado. La guerra encrudeció de nuevo, algo que agradeció como maldijo porque puso en peligro a su señor, a quien no abandonó ni en el campo de batalla. Obadiah sabía que necesitaba el golpe de gracia para separarlos, y la suerte quiso que pudiera dar con algo que ayudaría. Un demonio de Rostro Falso. Atrapado por los guerreros del príncipe, lo mantuvo cautivo en un castillo oculto, alimentándolo y adiestrándolo para hacerse pasar por el Mariscal Rogers.

No pensó que las cosas se pudieran salir de control.

Lo único que buscaba es que Lord Carbonell encontrara al falso Joseph Rogers montando a alguna moza en su tienda de campaña. Olvidó que esos demonios odiaban a los Pura Sangre y que al ver a Edward le atacó. De suerte que Obadiah estuvo ahí para arreglar la situación, salvando a Edward y llevándose el demonio lejos una vez más. Ahora faltaba la parte de aquel muchacho de sangre caliente que sería fácil de engañar. Para su señor, la sorpresa y decepción le impidieron notar a tiempo la trampa que armó, más descorazonado por lo sucedido, tomando el ataque como una reacción de aquel lobezno al ser descubierto en sus falsedades que se reafirmaron cuando Obadiah corrió el rumor de que el joven Mariscal ya había tomado a su prometida, Lady Sarah. Stane no desaprovechó el momento, usando su adiestrado demonio para hacerlo pasar por el príncipe y que lo vieran en brazos de una doncella al servicio de los Potts.

Ya solo tenía que esperar al resto.

Su recompensa vino con las bodas del Mariscal Rogers con Lady Sarah, un evento al que asistió con su despechado príncipe al que se llevó cuando quedó completamente ebrio. A partir de ahí tendría esa afición por la bebida que al final, sería su tumba. Obadiah también le asistió cuando lo encontraba llorando frente al altar de la Diosa Madre en la torre, lamentándose por haber perdido algo que nunca fue suyo. Limpiando sus heridas de guerra, escuchando sus ideas para proteger al imperio. Pese a que aquel lobezno de oro ya no estaba en sus vidas, Obadiah sintió que le había quitado una parte de su príncipe, quien ya era más reservado con los secretos que su mente había descubierto. Eso le hizo sentir más celoso todavía, durante mucho tiempo habían sido suyos y solo suyos. Por culpa de Joseph Rogers esa puerta se había cerrado de golpe.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Alguien interesado en tus artes.

—No soy un hechicero.

—Tienes un poder más grande que la magia.

—Dime qué quieres.

—Muéstrame lo que hiciste con el demonio.

—No sé de qué hablas.

El Heraldo de Plata le sonrió. —Por favor, no mentiras.

Hablar con aquella criatura le hizo descuidar a Lord Carbonell, quien retomó su amistad con el Mariscal Rogers. Aunque para su fortuna, ya no fue igual. Joseph estaba casado y era un imbécil que seguía al pie de la letra su código de honor. Nunca mancharía su palabra dada a Lady Sarah. El Emperador Richards había designado en el Concilio una esposa para su príncipe, pero en su trato con el Heraldo de Plata consiguió que la mataran. Una princesa indigna de la sangre de su señor. Nadie estaba a su altura. Solo él. Y con el tiempo, cuando la guerra acabara y no hubiera más deberes ni juramentos de sangre, podría apartar a Edward para él, lo tenía ya todo planeado.

Kang le había dado su palabra.

Sin embargo, el brillo que una vez tuviera el príncipe Edward se estaba marchitando sin que Obadiah pudiera hacer algo. Ni las campañas, las celebraciones o las cartas de otros Clanes ofreciendo la mano de sus princesas levantaron ese ánimo en su señor. Algo debía llamar su atención, así que comenzó a buscar lo que fuese necesario para volver a encender a esa chispa o lo perdería. Lady Sarah anunció que estaba embarazada. Lord Carbonell se perdió en el alcohol. Uno de los Potts tuvo el atrevimiento de escribirle al Mariscal Joseph, quien hizo acto de presencia para intentar darle fin a esos días de embriaguez.

—¿En qué te has convertido, Edward?

—Déjame en paz, Joseph.

—No lo haré.

—¡Que me dejes en paz!

No pudieron separar a dos feroces lobos, uno más consciente que el otro, en su pelea que destruyó buena parte del comedor. Afortunadamente el Emperador había decidido visitar a su amigo por los mismos motivos, separándolos con ayuda de otros lobos. Cuando le tuvo en la recámara curándole las heridas provocadas por la pelea, Edward lloró sobre el hombro de Obadiah de una manera que el mismo sintió lágrimas. Y más odio contra aquel Pura Sangre.

—Edward —el Emperador habló con él una vez que Stane consiguió calmarlo— Tengo una esposa para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Del Imperio de Attilan, la princesa Hanan-Wei. Llegará en una semana y quiero que la recibas como le corresponde porque es parte de la Familia Real. Basta de estas conductas, Edward. Te necesito, y te necesito como el lobo que eres. No esto.

Eso no se lo esperaba Obadiah, pero al menos distrajo lo suficiente a su príncipe para que recobrara sensatez antes de que llegara aquella princesa extranjera. Una Omega increíblemente hermosa, como peligrosa. Entrenada para pelear, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, igual que sus cabellos y ojos. Parecía un fantasma que se movía con ligereza y que había arribado al Dominio Carbonell bien dispuesta a ser la princesa de aquel territorio. Steven Rogers nació, Edward hizo la ceremonia de compromiso con Lady Wei quien entonces dejó su nombre extranjero para convertirse en Lady Virginia.

Vino otra campaña de guerra, ambos Pura Sangre partieron para defender el imperio de las garras de Kang. El Heraldo de Plata le pidió una cosa más a Obadiah a cambio de no tocar a su príncipe: la Piedra Arco. Stane nunca había visto que su señor trabajara en semejante cosa. La Piedra Arco era uno de esos mitos que rodeaba a la familia Carbonell. Más el heraldo insistió como si su señor realmente supiera de aquella gran joya de tiempos ancestrales que había transformado al gran ancestro Carbón. Prometió entregarla después de la boda, cuando las ocupaciones maritales de Edward le distrajeran lo suficiente para que Obadiah pudiera hurgar en el taller, su gran lugar de secretos.

Claro que odiaba a la nueva Lady Carbonell, pero no más que el Mariscal Rogers quien insistía en escribirle, pelear juntos. El cachorro de los Rogers enfermó cuando azotó la peste carmesí al imperio. Hubo muchas bajas y todos temían que el niño no sobreviviera pues la enfermedad había robado toda vitalidad de su cuerpo ahora enfermizo y pequeño. Joseph llegó al Dominio buscando desesperado a Edward, llorando por su ayuda para no perder a su hijo. Sabía que su príncipe no podía resistirse a esas lágrimas, viéndolo partir con Lord Rogers hacia su territorio con una posible cura. Stane pidió que el cachorro muriera y de paso, Lady Sarah si era posible. Comenzaba a odiarlos a todos, incluso a la Familia Real.

Pero no, una vez más, la mente prodigiosa de Lord Carbonell salvaba al imperio.

Tuvo que ir al Dominio Rogers, porque aparentemente su señor había olvidado que tenía una prometida en su torre esperando por la boda antes de que partiera a otra campaña. Ahí seguían esas miradas furtivas, las manos de Joseph buscar en todo momento un roce con su príncipe. Obadiah se juró deshacerse de todos ellos, hasta que no hubiera nadie entre Edward y él. El Mariscal Rogers le había traicionado, burlado al desposarse con aquella princesa. ¿Por qué insistía en buscarlo? Un misterio para Stane, quien al fin pudo arrancar del Palacio Blanco a Lord Carbonell para realizar la ceremonia.

—¿Seré feliz, Obi?

—Claro, milord. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—He sido… poco honorable.

—Su Alteza ha dado más que los demás en esta guerra. Si usted es alguien sin honra, los demás merecemos la muerte más cruel y dolorosa por blasfemos.

Edward sonrió, mirando sus galas para su boda sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Seré un buen esposo?

—Y un gran señor.

—Gracias por no abandonarme, Obi. Me gustaría que…

—Milord, a los ojos de los demás solo soy una sombra, un sirviente más. Y no me interesa cambiar eso. Servirle compensa todo. Lo es todo para mí. Mi mayor felicidad.

Su príncipe le abrazó, y por esos breves instantes en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, Obadiah imaginó que en realidad eran sus bodas.

—Te quiero, amigo mío.

Los brazos de Stane le apretaron, lágrimas traicioneras asomándose por sus ojos y un impulso loco que le hizo girar su rostro un poco para besar la mejilla tibia de su príncipe. Un gesto inocente, que valió todo para él.

—Y yo, milord.

Nunca imaginó que Lady Carbonell fuese a convertirse en un obstáculo para la Piedra Arco, ocupándose de las tareas de Obadiah muy contrario a las maneras de otras princesas. Y esos ojos níveos que parecían perforar su mente le desagradaron. Pero Edward no lo separó de su lado. Para su suerte, marcharon una vez más a otra campaña de guerra, dejando a Lady Virginia en la torre, protegiendo el Dominio. Recibió una misiva, de Kang. El tiempo para entregar la Piedra Arco se agotaba, el imperio iba a caer y junto con él su amado príncipe. Así sucedió, con Latveria retirándose, igual que Spartax con el pretexto del número de caídos en ambos imperios sin que hubiera una recompensa por parte del Emperador Richards.

Eso provocó una riña entre los Clanes del imperio, desesperados porque los lobos iban desapareciendo, pero no las fuerzas de Kang. Su príncipe estaba acorralado entre demandas por mejores ideas y la presión porque hubiera más Carbonell. Vino la guerra en las Montañas Nubladas, que terminó con un territorio arrasado por la desgracia y que más tarde se convertiría en las Tierras Yermas. Obadiah perdió de vista a Edward, entre el humo, la lluvia de cenizas, fuego por donde quiera consumiendo esas tierras ricas que jamás volverían a ser fértiles. Le buscó desesperado al no poder hallar su aroma entre tantos muertos, casi gritando su nombre entre los cadáveres, el lodo y la desolación.

—¡MILORD! ¡PRÍNCIPE EDWARD!

Un relincho de caballo fue su pista, era el semental de Lord Carbonell. Corrió entre tropiezos hacia aquella dirección, cayendo en una zanja de lodo y sangre donde casi se ahoga. La cortina de humo que se interponía entre su señor y él despejó unos segundos, alcanzando a ver el momento cuando el Mariscal Rogers tiró del caballo caído para ayudar a Edward a ponerse de pie, aplastado bajo el peso del animal. Joseph hizo lo impensable, sujetando por la cintura al príncipe quien estaba demasiado mareado por sus heridas para ser consciente cuando unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos. Un beso de alivio por haberlo encontrado vivo en medio de aquella masacre.

Lord Carbonell abrió sus ojos, que luego se humedecieron, su guantelete acariciando la mejilla amoratada del Mariscal Rogers antes de pegar ambas frentes por unos instantes, casi aventándole después, limpiando con el dorso de su mano sus ojos y tomando las riendas de su caballo que montón sin mirar a Joseph quien le dejó ir. Obadiah no se movió sino hasta que Lord Rogers se marchó, saliendo de aquella zanja y reuniéndose con el resto de los sobrevivientes. Ya desde hacía un tiempo que comenzaban a cuestionar las decisiones de quien lideraba aquella alianza, la reina Frigga de Asgard. Pidiendo que fuese mejor el Emperador Richards el que tomara las riendas de las estrategias, después de todo, eran los consejos de Edward los que mejor resultado habían dado.

—¡OBI! ¡Diosa Madre! Estaba buscándote.

—No puedo morir tan fácilmente, milord. No tan inútilmente.

Su príncipe le sonrió, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Apestaba a tristeza.

—¿Qué tanto murmuran esos lobos tontos?

Obadiah al fin vio su venganza consumida con un solo acto, una sola cosa que estuvo en sus manos. Un mensaje urgente que retrasó con todo propósito. La llamada de auxilio del Mariscal Joseph Rogers cuando estalló la insurrección en Asgard por la muerte del príncipe heredero a manos del cachorro bastardo de Odín. Lord Rogers murió como un héroe, dejando en este mundo solamente a ese mocoso y su esposa cuya pérdida le causaría también la muerte al no soportar su vínculo roto. Stane hubiera deseado que Lady Carbonell hubiese sido así de frágil, pero Virginia tenía una fuerza extraordinaria. Y el ánimo de separarlo de su príncipe.

El Señor del Dominio Carbonell se apagó a la muerte del Mariscal Rogers, llorándole todas las noches frente al altar de la Diosa Madre a quien pedía siempre perdón por sus pecaminosos sentimientos. La princesa Virginia dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios casi platinados a quien llamó María, como la madre de Edward. Su misión como esposa de un Pura Sangre estaba concluida, Obadiah le dijo a Kang que, si la mataba, su señor revelaría la ubicación de la Piedra Arco. Kang la degolló en la invasión al Dominio que hizo huir a muchos de sus habitantes a otros territorios, pero Edward no cedió con la revelación de su ubicación. Todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en su única heredera…

Como en ese pobretón de Stark, cuyos inventos atrajeron la atención de su príncipe igual que un bufón lo haría en la Corte Imperial.

Ya no pudo más.

Toda una vida sirviendo a Edward y él prefiriendo a otras personas.

Con esa afición al vino, Stane hizo su último movimiento. Si Edward nunca sería para él, entonces nadie iba a gozar de su presencia. Ni siquiera su hija, a quien también desaparecería. Con los celos dominando su corazón y mente, no dudó en usar aquel veneno. El mundo se vendría abajo cuando los Carbonell ya no existieran en él, algo similar a tener la Piedra Arco en manos de Kang. Borrando lentamente todo rastro de su presencia, Obadiah fue el último sirviente que la Torre del Cielo alojó cuando la princesa María desapareció, obra de Kang o simplemente muerta por el efecto del veneno. Daba igual. Según sus cálculos, le quedaba poco de vida. Edward ya no tuvo más ánimos de vivir, comiendo de la mano de Stane como un cachorro, dependiendo por completo de él.

—¿Por qué Obadiah? —susurró un moribundo Edward, en su lecho de muerte.

—¿Milord?

La mirada de su príncipe le dijo todo. Que sabía lo que había hecho. Que quizá siempre lo supo. Obadiah ya no lo ocultó, tomando una de esas manos enfermas que besó por su dorso.

—Fue por amor.

—… destruiste… destruiste todo lo que amaba…

—No todo, Edward.

Este apretó sus párpados, jadeando pesadamente. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla afiebrada.

—Debí detenerte…

—Toma por consuelo que ninguno de los tuyos sufrirá. Este mundo arderá como debió hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Pero no lo verás ya.

—Obadiah…

—Adiós, Edward.

Con un beso en esos frágiles labios, Stane tomó una almohada con qué ahogarle, llorando entre gritos hasta que no hubo voz alguna en su garganta. Preparó el cuerpo de su príncipe y envió un mensaje para que realizaran los ritos funerarios que merecía como el gran Lord Carbonell. Huyó borrando las últimas huellas de su vida en esa torre, tan lejos como pudo, a los límites de las Tierras Yermas donde sabía nadie le buscaría con la guerra en su peor cara. Ahí tomó esposa y se convirtió en el señor de una pequeña villa tan pobre como la gente que la habitaba, esperando por la caída del imperio.

Que no llegó.

Lo único que apareció en su vida fue aquel cachorro rebelde, que le miró con odio profundo como lo hiciera Edward antes de asfixiarlo. Esos mismos ojos, esa misma fiereza. Con la pestilencia de Stark y la sangre de María.

Obadiah supo que su misión aún no había terminado.

Los Skrull hicieron el trabajo, borrando de nuevo las huellas de su estadía, mientras se reunía con el Hechicero Púrpura y el Heraldo de Plata para hablarles de un nuevo trato. Quería ver la sangre de ese cachorro de ojos ámbar correr, y si debía sacrificar al resto para lograrlo, Stane estuvo bien dispuesto. No por nada había memorizado las bitácoras del imperio que Edward escribió.

Pero primero… tenía que encargarse del hijo de Joseph Rogers.


	26. La caída de una estrella

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI.**

**La caída de una estrella.**

_And the sun in the sky_   
_Makes a shadow of you and I_   
_Stretching out as the sun sinks in the sea_   
_I'm here without a name_   
_In the palace of my shame_   
_Said, love rescue me_

Love rescue me, U2.

El primer signo de mal augurio fueron los días en que Katya no pudo estar quieta, llorando la mayor parte del tiempo tanto que, James tuvo que cargarla todo el día para que la cachorra estuviera tranquila. Bruce la revisó sin encontrar nada malo en ella, estaba en perfecta salud. Pero hasta su zorrito lucía inquieto, como si detectara algo en el ambiente que para los demás pasaba desapercibido. Anthony se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía, orando a la Diosa Madre para que no fuese algo muy grave.

Después vino esa migración de habitantes de otros Dominios al suyo, los Pura Sangre comenzaban a ser vistos como un peligro o una maldición. Ellos atraían a los Skrull o bien estaban volviéndose locos por esa sangre lobuna que estaba tomando control de sus mentes. Así que comenzaron a viajar para refugiarse en el único Dominio donde no gobernaba un Cambia Formas, el de Lord Carbonell. Fue algo que preocupó al Omega porque su territorio no era precisamente el más rico en recursos ni tampoco el más extenso, no entendía cómo esas personas eran capaces de abandonar su hogar por años ante el miedo de lo que sucediera con sus señores.

Luego sucedió lo de la prisión.

Al Sureste se hallaba una prisión, llamado El Cubo por su construcción, en donde habían capturado tanto a monstruos traídos por las huestes de Kang como generales de este, entre otros enemigos del imperio. Una noche, los muros de la enorme prisión se vinieron abajo y todos ellos escaparon, comenzando a sembrar el caos a su paso, reuniendo malhechores como Skrull que fueron creando pequeños ejércitos en diferentes puntos que barrieron con los pueblos o villas que iban encontrando, sin dejar a nadie vivo. Los Mariscales salieron al rescate, teniendo ahora guerreros cuyas dudas estaban en sus corazones, el temor a ser traicionados de un momento a otro.

—Tengo que ir con Steven.

—Prometió al Mariscal permanecer dentro de la torre, joven Anthony.

—No en estas condiciones.

—Insisto en señalar el grave peligro si usted se expone, señor.

—Quedarme encerrado no va a salvarnos, Jarvis.

—Tengo el deber de recordarle sus obligaciones como Señor del Dominio Carbonell, joven Anthony. Su gente le necesita.

—Pero…

—¿Puede al menos hacer un esfuerzo?

Una carta de Lord Pym llegó con una buena nueva, habían encontrado a Lady Van Dyne dentro de una prisión en lo profundo de las montañas cercanas a la frontera con Asgard. Había sido capturada dentro de una esfera mágica que la había enviado a un reino en miniatura. El príncipe Hank no se había dado por vencido en una lucha que duró varios días, recuperando a su prometida que seguía en ese pequeño tamaño que hacía imposible curarla, yaciendo inconsciente en una recámara celosamente vigilada por Lord Pym quien se rehusó a dejarla. Sin ellos dos, Anthony no tenía muchos aliados para pelear, quedando solamente T’Challa, a quien había pedido buscar los rastros de Obadiah Stane.

—¿Tony?

—No, no me digas nada, Bruce.

—Jarvis ya me había comentado algo.

—¡Se están poniendo en mi contra! —vociferó el Omega, dando de manotazos en el aire al ir de un lado a otro de su sala de estudio— ¡Primero Jarvis, luego James y ahora tú!

—¿Así que tu heraldo tampoco está de acuerdo en que salgas de la torre?

—Entre otras cosas.

—Tony —Bruce le detuvo, haciendo que le mirara— Apenas recién llegaste, hay gente que necesita aquí de ti, sin mencionar que tienes pendientes con las Casas que te han jurado servicio. No puedes simplemente huir así.

—No estoy huyendo.

—¿Vas a dejar a tu pueblo en estos momentos de incertidumbre?

Anthony desvió su mirada. —… no.

—Yo sé que estás preocupado, no necesitas decírmelo. Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo muy angustiado que estás por el Mariscal Rogers.

—No quise… es que…

—Ssshh, lo sé. Tan solo haz que las cosas funcionen, como siempre lo haces. Nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte.

Lord Carbonell no se pudo negar a esa mirada suplicante de Bruce que parecía entrenada por el propio Jarvis con quien no pudo enojarse. Era verdad, tenía que atender sus asuntos como Señor del Dominio, con esas caravanas llegando a su territorio en busca de protección, no podía simplemente darles la espalda. Convocó a las Casas, con un plan listo para organizarse y atender las necesidades de comida y abrigo de los migrantes, la protección de todo el Dominio. James estuvo a su lado como su escolta y heraldo al visitar poblados que anhelaban verlo. Anthony solo resistía ese desasosiego en su corazón cada vez que veía una pareja Alfa Omega entre la gente, pensando en su esposo. Los Potts fueron de mucha ayuda, expertos en manejar recursos de modo que se evitara una escasez, el Omega los designó como los lugartenientes del Dominio, con voz en su ausencia.

Jarvis le encontró una noche que no podía conciliar el sueño ni tampoco trabajar en el taller, mirando en un pasillo esos retratos familiares de los Carbonell. Estaba frente al de su abuelo, observándolo como si ese rostro pudiera decirle qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Joven Anthony?

—¿Sabes? Recién me doy cuenta que en casi todas las pinturas de mi abuelo tiene una mirada triste.

—La guerra.

—Y algo más —murmuró el castaño, sin dejar de observar el retrato— Pero con todo lo que le sucedió siempre protegió la Piedra Arco de caer en manos equivocadas. Ahora me toca a mí.

—Hará un excelente trabajo, joven Anthony. Lo sé.

—También vengaré su nombre como el de mi madre.

—No olvide las palabras del Mariscal Rogers, cegarse por la venganza le puede hacer perder el camino.

Anthony se giró a su tutor, angustiado. —Me digo que es mi naturaleza Omega la que me empuja a salir corriendo de la torre en busca de mi esposo… pero no me parece que sea así. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco, Jarvis?

—No, joven Anthony. Se llama amor. Ahora, es tiempo de descansar, su mente trabaja demasiado y necesita un reposo para volver a retomar su cauce.

—¿Seré un cachorro de nuevo si te pido que no me dejes solo?

Jarvis le sonrió, besando sus cabellos sueltos. —Siempre será mi cachorro.

Su inquietud iría escalando, tanto por escuchar a su gente con todos los rumores que se decían sobre los Skrull y de los problemas internos que iban saliendo en el imperio, como de no tener noticias claras sobre el Dominio Rogers. Nadie de ahí le respondía sus cartas, salvo Estrella con las misivas de su Alfa, que esperaba desesperado cada tarde, orando a la Diosa Madre porque siempre protegiera esa águila de cualquier enemigo, así como a Lord Rogers.

—Tony, si vas a salir, lo haré contigo —dijo Bruce muy serio— No te dejaré solo.

—Gracias, Bruce, y temo que no rechazaré esta vez tu ayuda.

—No estaremos solos.

—¿Eh?

—Le escribí a… Clint.

Anthony sonrió, palmeando el hombro de su amigo. —¿Con que el amor sigue perene entre ustedes?

—Am, bueno, es el segundo mejor luego de Nathaniel. ¿No lo llamarás?

—¿Crees que necesito hacerlo cuando el idiota de James saldrá conmigo?

—Me parece que vas bien cuidado.

—La verdad es que no temo por mí, Bruce, sino por ustedes.

—Pues estamos persiguiendo nuestras propias colas, Tony. Nosotros estamos angustiados por ti.

—Estaré bien.

—¿Y si no?

El Omega suspiró, mirando el cielo por su balcón. —Tengo que estarlo, si mi abuelo resistió una guerra durante toda su vida, y mis padres una vida miserable para vencer a Kang… yo no puedo deshonrarlos cediendo a la primera contrariedad.

Anthony se decidió cuando Estrella ya no apareció más, cada día había estado viajando para llevar las cartas que le escribía a su Alfa. Cuando no la vio más en su balcón, el castaño supo que era momento de salir a pelear, a buscar al Mariscal Rogers porque estaba en problemas. Lord Carbonell dispuso a sus guardias para vigilar la torre donde se quedaría Jarvis con Katya, mientras que su heraldo, Araña Roja, Bruce y un recién llegado Barton se convertirían en la pequeña comitiva que se movería aprisa entre los Dominios para ir con Steven. El Omega ofreció un ramo de Starkcitas al altar de la Diosa Madre como ofrenda para que les bendijera, pidiendo que le diera una mano fuerte para empuñar la espada cuando se necesitara.

Había estado trabajando en un proyecto más personal de su padre, algo que desde tuviera memoria siempre había estado ensayando en las Tierras Yermas y al parecer en el refugio donde murió no dejó de hacer planos e ideas siempre en ese código que solamente Anthony conocía, porque se trataba de un arma que le hubiera costado ser decapitado si alguien llegaba a darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Al principio, el castaño había creído que era porque Howard detestaba por sobre todas las cosas a los Alfa Pura Sangre, buscando la forma de herirlos o matarlos de ser necesario porque en las Tierras Yermas la posibilidad de que abusaran de su hijo Omega era altísima. Pero luego, con todo lo que ya había conocido y leído en los libros de su abuelo, el joven lord supo que era un arma “hija”, un modelo de bolsillo de lo que era la Torre del Cielo para ensayar sin usar al verdadero cañón.

Howard le había llamado cañón nulificador, un solo disparo podía volver cenizas al más fuerte de los Cambia Formas. No estaba pensado para los Mariscales Imperiales sino para los heraldos del Devorador de Mundos, como Kang o el Heraldo de Plata. Y ahora incluso para los Skrull quienes ya habían aprendido a imitar el poder de los Pura Sangre, volviéndose Alfas de sus propia raza. Era curioso y hasta irónico que las prendas para los Omega ahora le fueran de ventaja para ocultar en su guante ese aro de metal incrustado en un pequeño círculo que a su vez se unía a su medallón, cuyas correas ahora usaba en forma de X para impedir que se lo arrebataran en una pelea. Anthony tuvo miedo al ver completo ese trabajo. En su mano se hallaba un arma mortal, un arma que podía hacer mucho daño.

—Diosa Madre, dame la sabiduría para usarla.

Fue una salida un poco atropellada, porque los refugiados en su Dominio le salieron al paso tratando de agradecerle y besando la punta de su capa o tan solo rozar su armadura como si fuera el último refugio del imperio pese a que Anthony les recalcó que estaban a salvo con los Mariscales, siendo uno de ellos su esposo. Nathaniel y Barton tomaron la delantera para guiarle por caminos secretos que usaban las Aves, nuevos a partir de lo sucedido con él en las montañas cercanas. Como le dijera James, esa emboscada venía de alguien que no era Obadiah Stane, porque él nunca había convivido con las Aves del Premier ni tampoco sabía de sus movimientos. El traidor seguía oculto y peligroso, por lo tanto, por ello los dos mejores espías habían trazado una nueva ruta que solamente ellos dos conocían.

—Tomaremos el camino principal una vez que salgamos del Dominio —informó Nathaniel, mostrándole un mapa— Si quieren seguirnos lo harán ahí y veremos de dónde vienen.

—Arriesgado, pero necesario —asintió Lord Carbonell con la zozobra en su corazón por su esposo— ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos al Dominio Rogers?

—Tres días sin descansos más que para los caballos.

—Y si no nos atacan —intervino Clint, afilando una daga— Los Skrull están brotando de todas partes.

—Hacía mucho que estaban en sus madrigueras, ahora que se sabe eso, se muestran ayudados por los fugitivos de la Zona Oscura —replicó el pelirrojo.

Para descanso del Omega, cuando tomaron ese camino principal, ningún demonio o hechicero vino a interceptarlos, permitiéndoles avanzar ese tramo largo hasta alcanzar otra senda oculta que iba en partes por campos extensos y otras por caminos sinuosos de bosques a veces densos y otras de árboles delgados con troncos blancos. El aroma a pelea estaba siempre presente, a veces mirando por una colina la marcha de gente que huía de los conflictos cada vez más numerosos por el imperio. Ya no eran las huestes de Kang atacando por un puerto o tratando de entrar por algún punto de la frontera. El enemigo estaba dentro y estaba devorándolos desde las entrañas.

—¿Extrañas a tu cachorra, James? —preguntó Anthony.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Sé que Jarvis cuidará bien de ella.

—Eso no me preocupa.

—¿Qué ataquen la torre?

James asintió, bebiendo el agua fresca del río junto al cual se habían detenido.

—Pero no lo harán. No sin ti.

—¿Puedo confiarte algo?

—Seguro.

—Algo malo sucede con Steven, pero no quiero pensar mucho en ello porque siento que me volveré loco.

—¿Qué es lo que percibes?

—Distancia, es lo mejor que puedo decir, en una palabra.

—Tranquilo —una mano de Barnes palmeó su cabeza— Vamos para allá.

—Prométeme algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Si yo… si yo no puedo hacer lo que debo hacer…

—Tony —James le sujetó por la nuca para que le mirara a los ojos— No has llegado tan lejos por mera casualidad. Lo lograrás.

—Promételo, James.

—Lo prometo.

Lord Carbonell tenía un mal presentimiento que solo se agrandaba conforme iban acercándose al Dominio Rogers, algo que le decía que una desgracia iba a caer sobre ellos. Siguieron su camino, alertas a cualquier enemigo que saliera de forma sorpresiva mientras Anthony seguía pensando en lo que había provocado que Obadiah Stane hubiera asesinado a sangre fría a su abuelo, provocado la muerte prematura de su madre María y ahora estuviera ayudando al enemigo haciéndose pasar por un muerto más de los ataques de los Skrull solamente para revelar todo lo que hubiera visto en el taller de los Carbonell. Para su desgracia, el príncipe Edward ya había comenzado a sospechar que algo malo sucedía y el padre de Bruce solamente reforzó esa idea, ocultando lo de la Piedra Arco como otras armas de los ojos de Stane, a salvo por las fórmulas de su padre Howard y el ingenio de su abuelo.

Un aullido detuvo en seco a todos los jinetes, las miradas buscando al joven Omega quien se sintió palidecer porque conocía ese aullido.

—¡STEVEN!

—¡ANTHONY ESPERA!

El pequeño grupo salió tras el castaño, desviándose de su camino para ir hacia una villa que estaba ya en llamas. Se toparon con algunos de los que ahí habitaban, huyendo despavoridos hablando sobre un monstruo que los estaba masacrando. Al llegar, una tragedia estaba frente a sus ojos, pobladores estaban sido destajados sin piedad por un enloquecido lobo de pelaje dorado. Algunos guardias imperiales trataban de detenerlo, terminando hechos trizas por esas fauces llenas de vísceras y sangre. Todos se quedaron congelados ante la visión del Mariscal Rogers asesinando tan cruelmente a gente inocente. No estaban sus lobos, ni tampoco estaba Estrella. Tampoco sus guerreros, pero los ojos de Anthony captaron entre las llamas una que otra armadura con el símbolo del Clan Rogers, incluso su propia gente había muerto intentando detenerlo.

—¿S-Steven? ¡STEVEN! ¡ALFA! —gritó el Omega con un nudo en el estómago.

Su grito fue escuchado, el lobo se detuvo, dejando caer el cuerpo partido en dos de una mujer de su hocico para caminar hacia el castaño. Las Aves se prepararon, pero Lord Rogers comenzó a transformarse, volviendo a su forma humana conforme se acercó a ello.

—¡Tony! —Steven le sonrió, jadeando pesadamente con sus manos buscando a su esposo— Por la Diosa Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te escuché…

—Skrull atacaron… no pude…

Steven le abrazó cuando bajó del caballo, apretándole con fuerza. Anthony parpadeó, sonriendo apenas con sus manos sujetándose de la espalda de su Alfa con el desconcierto total ante sus palabras que no tuvieron sentido. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada. Barton preparando su ballesta igual que Nathaniel. Lord Carbonell tembló un poco, hablando en voz baja.

—Está bien.

—Milord, ¿se encuentra herido? —preguntó un muy serio Nathaniel.

—Sí… no, la verdad es que no lo sé. Llevo demasiado tiempo peleando que he perdido noción de todo.

—Vamos a que te revisen —pidió el joven Omega.

—Tony —Steven le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla que manchó con sangre— No debiste salir.

—¿Qué hacías tan lejos del Dominio?

—¿Tan lejos?

—Creo que está demasiado conmocionado por la pelea para darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasa —opinó Bruce al ver al Mariscal tan ausente.

—Nat —Barton susurró, sujetando por un codo a aquel.

—Lord Rogers, permítame ayudarle, no se encuentra bien —pidió el pelirrojo.

—No, solo… Tony, amor mío… ayúdame.

Anthony le sonrió, sujetándole por su torso con sus ojos buscando aquellos azules que notó con un brillo púrpura al mismo tiempo que una mano del Mariscal tocó el pecho de su Omega, casi rozando sus medallones. La reacción del joven lord fue innata, empujándole asustado. James se movió, tirando de Anthony con Nathaniel y Barton apuntando a Steven, quien rugió al ver aquello. Los caballos se asustaron, igual que los lobos de Lord Carbonell.

—Steven…

Un enorme lobo de pelaje dorado volvió, brincando para intentar morderlos. Fue Bruce quien, transformándose lo empujó al ir con sus puños contra él, iniciando una pelea que destruyó casas y levantó más fuego.

—¡Todavía hay personas aquí! —aulló James.

—¡Bruce! —Clint iba a disparar, pero Anthony se lo impidió, tirando de sus brazos— ¡Lo va a matar, con un demonio!

James miró a Nathaniel quien maldijo, tirando sus armas y quitándose su armadura para transformarse, un lobo de pelaje carmesí que se unió al gigante verde tratando de sujetarle, tumbarlo. Steven estaba enfurecido. Lord Carbonell sintió iba a romper a llorar, resistiendo ese impulso con todas sus fuerzas, uniéndose a James y Barton para sacar a los que habían quedado atrapados en la villa, esquivando maderos que salían volando, una que otra garra en el aire o caídas que hacían estremecer el suelo. Un puño de Bruce enterró al Mariscal Rogers en el suelo de donde ya no se levantó, unos instantes suficientes para que los restantes sobrevivientes huyeran de aquel lugar, todos malheridos y aterrados.

—¡Ahí viene! —advirtió Bartón, preparando su arco— Lo siento, Lord Carbonell, pero si no lo detenemos aquí, atacará otra villa.

—No… —el joven Omega castañeó sus dientes.

Tanto Nathaniel como Bruce se prepararon, cada uno en un costado para atacar cuando aquel lobo dorado se pusiera de pie, en medio de las llamas. Anthony miró con ojos temblorosos como James tomaba la ballesta de su Alfa igual que Barton hincaba una rodilla en el lodo apuntando sus flechas. Cerró sus ojos, balbuceando el nombre de Steven, llamándolo.

— _Alfa, Alfa, Alfa…_

Steven aulló, saltando de entre las llamas. Anthony miró alrededor en busca del Hechicero Púrpura pero no lo encontró. Sus lobos erizaron sus lomos rodeándolo. Bruce recibió una mordida en su brazo izquierdo, siendo lanzado contra los árboles y un molino que terminó hecho trizas. Nathaniel usó su cuerpo para empujarle, recibiendo también una mordida en su lomo de donde el Mariscal lo tomó, lanzándolo por los aires hacia el otro lado de la villa, estrellándolo contra el templo local de la Diosa Madre. Barton disparó al mismo tiempo que James pese a los gritos de Lord Carbonell. Un enorme lobo lleno de flechas por todo el cuerpo corrió directo hacia el joven Omega quien cayó de rodillas, sudando frío con su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, rozando ese cañón mágico.

—¡Tony! —le llamó su heraldo, negando. James entrecerró sus ojos, hincándose al disparar sus últimas flechas a las patas del lobo.

Anthony apretó esa mano. No, no podía usar eso contra su Alfa, no con él. Era para los enemigos. Ni las flechas de James detuvieron la carrera del Mariscal con sus ojos furiosos sobre el Omega quien se estremeció al ver esa promesa de muerte, tomando aire. Su mano izquierda rozó una daga, que había olvidado traía consigo. Un arma sin filo. Aparentemente sin filo.

—¡STEEEVEEEEEEN!

Los lobos de Anthony saltaron, igual que él lo hizo con una daga que enterró justo en la garganta del enorme lobo, usando ambas manos para enterrarla hasta que sus brazos quedaron metidos por los codos en ese cuello grueso y peludo que se tensó, llevándoselo consigo cuando cayó de costado con un ronco gemido de dolor. James fue el primero en llegar, sacando al otro Omega de aquellas patas que comenzaron a convulsionar, mirando con asombro como ese cuerpo peludo iba transformándose en un demonio de piel verde cuyo cuerpo fue deshaciéndose hasta no ser más que una charca oscura.

—¿T-Tony?

Este se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza con una mano en su cuello.

Su Marca había desaparecido.

Barton ayudó a un desorientado Nathaniel a ponerse de pie, los dos ayudando luego a Banner en las mismas condiciones. Miraron al joven lord en un silencio pesado, notaban -especialmente Nathaniel- que algo había cambiado y era que Anthony ya no poseía el aroma de su Alfa. Las implicaciones eran espantosas como dolorosas para el desconsolado Omega en los brazos de un pálido James. El sonido de unos relinchos hizo que se volvieran, notando caballos decorados en sus pieles con pinturas extrañas igual que sus guerreros. Dora Milaje con un pequeño ejército acompañando a T’Challa.

—¿Es verdad lo que se dice? —preguntó el rey de Wakanda— ¿Esto ha sido obra de Steven Rogers? Hemos venido en auxilio, hay docena de personas afirmando lo mismo, que el Mariscal se volvió un traidor. Que ha atacado su propio palacio y dejó un rastro de muerte que llega hasta aquí.

—… me temo que la respuesta no es tan simple —respondió Nathaniel.

—¿Qué sucede con Lord Carbonell?

—Su Majestad —Barton llamó su atención— ¿A dónde se dirige?

—A la Capital, están atacando el Palacio Imperial. Charles Xavier me ha pedido que los auxilie. También ha llamado a Asgard, pero no han respondido —T’Challa miró al joven Omega— Lo que me ha pedido buscar tendrá que esperar, el Emperador nos necesita.

—Vamos —Anthony se puso de pie, no tenía color en el rostro y sus ojos aún estaban húmedos, haciendo ese esfuerzo titánico por no llorar frente a todos.

Su grupo no dijo nada, solo mirándose entre sí antes de recoger sus armas y unirse a T’Challa para una carrera desesperada hacia Baxter con una sensación de haber perdido algo importante. Se preguntaron las mismas cosas que Anthony estaba cuestionándose. Si su Marca había desaparecido, ¿nunca había estado vinculado al verdadero Steven Rogers? ¿Se había entregado a un demonio? ¿Desde cuándo había suplantado al Mariscal y donde estaba este? ¿Qué iba a suceder entonces entre los Rogers y los Carbonell? El joven Omega sentía que caería del caballo si no se sujetaba con fuerzas, con ese vacío en su interior, un dolor que era peor a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado, temblando por un frío que no iba a quitarse en largo tiempo. Lo más curioso es que pese a tales revelaciones, Antthony no podía quitarse de la cabeza que su Alfa, el real, estaba con vida.

Tendría que hacer a un lado toda esa tormenta en su interior cuando el aroma de la batalla alcanzó su olfato antes que su vista. La capital estaba siendo asediada por una horda de Skrull, y buena parte de los prisioneros liberados del Cubo. El Lobo de Fuego volaba de un lado a otro junto con otros dos, tratando de proteger a la población igual que lo hacía la magia del Hechicero Supremo. Una pelea cuya vista dejó al Omega en mudo silencio, con un ánimo de tomar sus riendas y dar media vuelta. James sujetó una de sus manos, trayéndole de vuelta al presente con una media sonrisa. Anthony le miró largo, apretando sus labios en una expresión desconsolada que cambió a una determinada pese a su palidez y esa mirada rota hacia el rey de Wakanda.

—Su Majestad, tengo una idea.

—Escucho, Lord Carbonell.

Los guerreros de Wakanda dividieron sus fuerzas a los costados, mientras que el pequeño grupo de Anthony atacaría de frente, llamando la atención de los Cambia Forma Skrull quienes, sin duda, se confiarían al ver dos Omegas tratando de atacarlos. Nathaniel alcanzó a Lord Carbonell, acercándose para hablarle en un susurro.

—Descarga tu ira en ellos.

Bruce y el pelirrojo se transformaron, dejando a James con Anthony, quien miró una oleada de Skrull venir hacia ellos, dejando por unos instantes las murallas de la capital que pudieron al fin ser protegidas por los escudos mágicos. La ballesta de su heraldo derribó media docena. El joven Omega tragó saliva, todavía temblaba si miraba sus manos. Frunció su ceño, bajando de su caballo y llamando con un silbido a sus lobos, descubriendo la palma de su guante donde llevaba el pequeño cañón, mirando con odio a esos demonios que castañeaban colmillos y arañaban el suelo al correr hacia él. Se habían llevado a su Alfa, lo habían separado de él, creyendo que así lo debilitarían.

—¡Yo soy un lobo también! —rugió, disparando por primera vez.

Se vio en las Tierras Yermas, caminando torpemente como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían entre las Starkcitas mientras su padre le animaba. Howard mirándole con el amor que un padre puede tener por su único cachorro, su única familia. Recordó ese viejo Adiestrador en el Nido de la Virtud, Yinsen, quien siempre ocultaba un pedazo de pan bajo sus mantos para dárselo cuando lo dejaban castigado sin comida ni descanso parado sobre un banquillo en un salón frío por todo un día, luego de marcar su espalda con varazos por insolente. La sonrisa de Jarvis al limpiar con cariño sus lágrimas. Al idiota de Quill, el silencio de James, los regaños de Bruce, los besos de Steven, sus promesas de amor… recordó esos momentos en su vida entre gritos hasta que unos brazos le sujetaron por la espalda, tranquilizándole.

—Suficiente, Tony. Ya es suficiente —murmuró Barnes en su oído.

Lord Carbonell parpadeó entre lágrimas en sus ojos, notando el paisaje dejado por su arma frente a él. La muralla como una parte del barrio detrás estaba en ruinas, con sangre de Skrull manchando las paredes y suelos resquebrajados. Pedazos de los demonios y uno que otro fugitivo de la prisión habían terminado embarrados entre los escombros. Columnas de humo se levantaban hacia el cielo. Nada había quedado de pie ni tampoco enemigos. Anthony jadeó, sintiendo su mano arderle, notando su guante quemado, que James le quitó, vendando su palma. Wakanda ya atacaba por los flancos, permitiendo que los guardias imperiales al fin salieran y pudieran terminar con el resto. James tomó su ballesta al escuchar algo, apuntando a ese enorme hueco, bajando su arma e hincando una rodilla al ver caminar por entre las ruinas al Omega de Genosha.

—La ayuda inesperada siempre es la mejor. ¿Están bien?

—S-Su Majestad —Lord Carbonell tomó aire, haciendo una reverencia.

—Esa arma es realmente peligrosa, Lord Carbonell, se alimenta de odio. Puede cegarlo si se descuida.

—No lo haré, gracias por el consejo, Excelencia.

Charles sonrió, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar las lágrimas de Anthony.

—La guerra no da descanso a los corazones atribulados. Solo abre más las heridas. Es una prueba que solamente los espíritus más fuertes consiguen superar. ¿No es curioso que, en tal caso, estemos tres singulares Omegas aquí reunidos?

James miró a Anthony, quien a su vez miró a Charles. —¿Su Majestad?

—Necesitan reposar, hay tiempo de luchar y tiempo de dejarse caer. Ahora es momento de bajar las armas. El enemigo no vendrá tan pronto.


	27. Dos machos cabríos

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII.**

**Dos machos cabríos.**

_You_   
_Your sex is on fire_   
_Consumed_   
_With what's just transpired_

_Hot as a fever_   
_Rattling bones_   
_I could just taste it_   
_Chased it_

Sex on fire, Kings of Leon.

—Estás ausente, hijo mío.

—Quiero estarlo.

—¿Aún crees que estoy haciendo mal?

Quill no respondió, mirando su plato de comida que apenas había tocado. Seguía en sus planes para escapar del palacio y regresar a Baxter donde lo necesitaban, no ahí en Spartax rodeado de consejeros hipócritas y sirvientes maliciosos. Victoria había reforzado la seguridad, impidiéndole volver a usar ese truco de la carreta de desperdicios, seguramente había sospechado su plan, tomando las medidas necesarias.

—Creo que es tiempo de mostrarte algo, Peter. Ven conmigo.

J’son se puso de pie, dejando para después el almuerzo y esperando por su hijo para que le acompañara hasta una sala que no tenía muebles, únicamente los retratos de los orgullosos reyes de Spartax a través de los tiempos, caminando hasta la pintura más vieja, la que pertenecía a su gran ancestro Celeste. El rey miró con orgullo esa imagen de un lobo con un cuerpo hecho de estrellas, volviéndose a Peter con una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Crees que la Corte de Spartax amenazó a Meredith solamente por ser una simple doncella? Por supuesto que no, hijo mío. Sospechaban que llevaba en su vientre a un Pura Sangre. Tuve que sellar tu poder para salvarte, le pedí a Yondu que te protegiera, pero ese Devastador solamente se aprovechó de la guerra y mis monedas. Cuando pude encontrarte era demasiado tarde, me vio obligado a pedirle un favor a Richards para salvarte en Nova, diciendo una verdad a medias. Sé que a tus ojos puedo parecer como un padre que no estima a su cachorro, créeme que nunca fue así. La muerte de tu madre se llevó un trozo de mí.

Peter se tensó, frunciendo apenas su ceño. —¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

—Porque ahora ya estás aquí, conmigo. En Spartax, aquí ya nadie te hará menos ni mucho menos va a humillarte por algo que no has hecho. Ahora es tiempo de que recuperes lo que siempre te ha pertenecido y entiendas el por qué soy así contigo, hijo mío. Tú me sucederás y quiero dejar a nuestra gente en buenas manos, las tuyas.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en mí.

—Tu sangre es mi sangre, la de mi padre y mi abuelo, la de los reyes de Spartax, la sangre de Celeste. Debes sentirte orgulloso, Peter, eres el legado de un lobo que habla con las estrellas, de un imperio que hace temblar a los demás con solo pronunciar su nombre. No eres un ladronzuelo de poca monta, el sirviente diligente del Emperador Richards ni el mensajero del Premier Fury. Eres el Príncipe Heredero de Spartax, un Alfa Pura Sangre y voy a demostrártelo.

Con un gesto de su mano, J’son llamó a unos guardias que los escoltaron hasta el templo a la Diosa Madre, donde se encontraba una enorme escultura de un lobo caminando entre estrellas. De la base de esa escultura, un sacerdote sacó un rollo viejo por el tiempo que entregó de rodillas al rey. Quill se percató que tenía el sello de Spartax, no era un papel largo ni grande.

—Hijo mío, mi heredero y futuro rey, este es tu verdadero legado.

J’son rompió el sello que sangró como si fuese algo vivo, tendiendo sus dedos manchados con la sangre a los labios de Peter quien primero hizo un gesto de asco antes de lamer apenas esas gotas de la mano de su padre, algo sonrojado al hacerlo. El rey sonrió, esperando por el cambio que no se hizo esperar. Quill cayó de rodillas a un dolor extraño que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, tosiendo y convulsionándose sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Los sacerdotes ayudaron al rey a quitarse su capa y ropas, sin dejar de observar a su hijo en el suelo.

—Eso que sientes es la transformación, Peter. No la combatas, deja que tu cuerpo libere tu verdadera esencia de Alfa Pura Sangre y abraza tu verdadera forma.

Peter levantó su rostro adolorido hacia su padre, gritando y apretando sus manos en puños por el dolor que estaba experimentando. Un aullido extraño escapó de su garganta, nada humano. Sus ropas comenzaron a rasgarse al cambiar, músculos y huesos tomando otras formas que se expandieron hasta que fue un lobo de pelaje amarillo azulado, sacudiendo su hocico, inspeccionándose con una nariz húmeda esa nueva forma. Frente a él, estaba otro lobo mucho más grande que tocaba el techo del templo, el rey J’son de Spartax, con un pelaje similar, pero irradiando una energía cual bruma de entre sus patas.

_Ven._

Escuchó la voz del rey en su cabeza, viéndolo saltar fuera del templo y correr lejos del palacio y la capital a una velocidad increíble. Peter lo intentó, primero tropezando un poco, chocando con los pilares del templo con unos aulliditos de disculpa a los sorprendidos sacerdotes antes de correr lo mejor que pudo detrás de J’son. Una vez que entendió la técnica de usar cuatro patas en un cuerpo enorme, le dio alcance, ambos dirigiéndose a uno de los bosques cercanos. Durante esa carrera, Quill olvidó de momento lo que planeaba o los recelos que tenía contra su padre, junto al cual corría con todas sus fuerzas, saltando piedras altas, ríos o puentes. La sensación de libertad fue sin igual, increíble. Incluso sintió que su mirada se hizo borrosa por unas lágrimas de felicidad al sentirse increíblemente poderoso, invencible, viendo colores nunca antes vistos, olfateando olores nunca antes percibidos. Todo era igual y al mismo tiempo era un nuevo mundo.

_Corre, hijo mío, corre._

Así lo hizo, aullando de cuando en cuando, recorriendo esas hectáreas de bosque verde, las orillas de enormes lagos, largas extensiones de campos. Esa energía que viera en el rey de Spartax comenzó a aparecer en sus propias patas, sintiendo que era capaz incluso de volar, que podía hablarles a las estrellas y estas iban a responderle. Peter aulló con fuerza, dando un salto por una colina probando su suerte. Terminó rodando valle abajo levantando una cortina de hojas secas y polvo al caer sin mucha gracia sobre una zanja profunda, enredado entre raíces y troncos llenos de musgo que pateó decepcionado. J’son caminó lentamente hacia él, mirándolo en lo alto de la colina.

_Toma tiempo dominar el poder Celestial. Pero lo lograrás, Peter. Con tiempo y disciplina._

Quill se quedó tendido, mirando a su padre. Con esa nueva forma otras cosas le fueron claras, como que el rey estaba midiendo que tan fuerte se había vuelto con su poder sellado. Lo peligroso que podía ser al adoptar la forma de lobo. Sacudió su cola, gruñendo decepcionado y mordiendo las raíces enredadas en sus patas antes de levantarse, sacudiéndose por completo antes de subir a la colina donde J’son le dio un suave empujoncito con su hocico, invitándolo a volver al palacio con otra carrera a la que no se negó. Peter llegó bastante cansado, sin duda entendía porque los Mariscales terminaban exhaustos en una batalla con esas formas. Victoria ya los esperaba en la entrada del palacio, con una mirada de envidia a su hermano, ella nunca tendría esa forma.

—Toma, no puedes andar desnudo por el palacio.

—Cuando sea rey, haré una ley para que pueda hacerlo —bromeó, mirando sus manos— Esto es, wow, muy diferente a ser un simple Alfa.

—Los Pura Sangre somos la sangre divina, jamás seremos iguales a los demás —comentó J’son— Me alegra que esta revelación te haya mostrado otra perspectiva, hijo mío. Ahora debo atender asuntos del imperio, descansa, faltan muchas lecciones por venir.

Ya en su recámara, la expresión de niño asombrado de Peter cambió a una más seria. Era genial saberse un Pura Sangre, lo ponía en la más alta jerarquía y podía callar uno que otro hocico, pero no era la fuente de su felicidad ni por asomo. Había detectado la mentira en las palabras del rey al hablar sobre su madre, no sintió el cariño que, por ejemplo, había notado en el Emperador Richards al hablar de su esposa, de Steven cuando hablaba de Tony, incluso el idiota de Nathaniel cambiaba el timbre de su voz cuando pronunciaba el nombre de James. Pero no J’son. Lo había ensayado, un excelente discurso que a otro zoquete hubiera tomado desprevenido.

Con Victoria pisándole los talones hasta para ir a dormir, le fue imposible revisar otra ruta de escape, concentrando sus esfuerzos en aprender la estructura del palacio, como se movían los guardias e incluso reconociendo los puntos débiles de la ciudad en caso de un ataque. Siempre haciéndose el tonto o haciendo el ridículo, algo que distraía lo suficiente a su hermana menor. Los siguientes días, Peter comenzó a sentir una picazón extraña que aludió a su nueva forma. Como Alfa, existían sus Celos, que eran más cortos, pero más feroces comparados a los de los Omegas. Ahora comenzaba sentir esos mismos síntomas, solo que ligeramente diferentes.

—Iré a dar un paseo.

—El rey no ha dado su permiso —replicó Victoria cuando le comunicó su deseo.

—Necesito estirar mis patas, padre corre cual estrella fugaz del cielo y yo parezco una tortuga a su lado. No quiero deshonrar a Spartax con mis torpezas.

—¿Desde cuándo eso te importa?

—¿Porque seré el nuevo rey?

Victoria le miró fijamente, buscando la trampa en sus ojos. Peter solamente le guiñó un ojo, riendo cuando ella le dejó ir, siempre y cuando fuese en el bosque que pertenecía al palacio. Jurando que no pisaría otra cosa que el bosque, Quill se marchó a toda prisa, cambiando de nuevo a su forma, esta vez sin tropezar con todo al echarse a correr. Entre las audiencias y juntas aburridas, había notado los planos del imperio, sobre todo del palacio y sus alrededores. Como en todos los reinos de ese mundo, toda la tierra tenía secretos debajo, de cuando su cara había sido otra. En el caso del bosque de la capital, había una parte de cuevas que desembocaban hacia el mar. No estaba seguro si como lobo funcionaría sus aptitudes de nadador, pero quiso intentarlo.

Sintiéndose ligeramente afiebrado, algo desesperado y sediento, Peter corrió hasta una cascada por la que entró, buscando ese recoveco que se unía a la red de cuevas por las que se metió. No había tomado en cuenta su tamaño como lobo, teniéndose que arrastrarse en unas partes al pasar, casi quedándose atorado en unas vueltas. La picazón se hizo mayor, forzándolo a que volviera a ser un humano, cayendo de rodillas y gateando hacia una pequeña corriente de agua fresca subterránea de la que bebió como si no hubiera tomado agua en años.

—Carajos…

Lo que menos necesitaba era un Celo de Alfa, no iba a meterse con nadie ahí ni mucho menos usaría las concubinas reservadas para ellos como miembros de la realeza. Oh, no. Esa sola idea le hizo darse de arcadas ante el asco. Quill gruñó por el dolor de su erección que se levantó sin que la tocara, rojiza, húmeda. Igual que una sensación en su interior que pedía empalarse en el glorioso miembro del Mariscal Odinson. Peter jadeó, arañando la roca del suelo por semejante idea. Thor estaba de vuelta en Baxter, ayudando a sus amigos Vengadores, seguramente no le pasaba por la cabeza que había un recién estrenado Alfa Pura Sangre teniendo un Celo con él de banquete. No le había dicho cuando volvería, pero seguramente no en esos momentos porque…

—¿Peter?

Con un rugido, Peter se levantó al escuchar la voz de Lord Odinson no lejos de él. Sus machos cabríos bebían agua, siempre impasibles a lo que sucedía a su alrededor o a su desnudez con esa erección que hizo a las pupilas de Thor dilatarse, olfateándole sorprendido. Quill le sonrió, más cambió su gesto a uno enfadado, usando sus nuevas garras para rasgarle la ropa, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sangrarlo para beber esas gotitas carmesí, llevando una mano a la entrepierna del Asgardiano con un ronroneo al sentirle duro. Las manos del Mariscal se enredaron en esos rizos cuando Peter se hincó, bajándole los pantalones y llevándose a la boca el miembro de Thor quien siseó al sentir unos filosos colmillos rozar su sensible piel, sin detenerle.

—Por la Diosa Madre —jadeó este.

Le chupó hasta que obtuvo su recompensa, bebiendo todo ese semen como si fuera algo mejor que esa agua fresca de la que bebían los machos cabríos. Peter se puso de pie casi de un salto, empujando al Asgardiano a quien terminó de desnudar con ojos rojizos devorando ese cuerpo atlético que arañó, mordió y marcó, tallando su cuerpo contra la piel ajena para dejarle su aroma. Thor estaba asombrado, de haberle encontrado en ese estado, de percibir el cambio en su sangre de la que no pudo hacer preguntas porque su boca fue silenciada por la de Quill, quien le sujetó por la nuca girando su cuello antes de morderle con fuerza, para hacerle una Marca. La fiebre golpeó con fuerza. Un rugido brotó de Lord Odinson a la mordida, sentándose con Peter en su regazo cuyo cuello sujetó para hacerle lo mismo.

Con un gemido entrecortado, Peter lamió la sangre del cuello del Mariscal, moviendo sus caderas sobre la erección lista que guió entre sus nalgas, sentándose en ella de golpe. La sensación hizo que ambos se quedaran tensos y quietos por unos instantes. De nuevo se besaron, las piernas de Quill enredándose en la cintura de Thor quien le envolvió entre sus brazos, comenzando a moverse con fuerza. Embestidas rudas, profundas, buscando escucharle gritar cuando tocó ese punto dentro de él. Peter vio estrellas, dejando marcada la espalda de Lord Odinson por sus garras al correrse, apretando la erección de este sin dejarle salir, insistiendo con el movimiento de sus caderas. Las manos de Thor le empujaron un poco más abajo, sintiendo algo en la base de ese miembro tenso en su interior. Un Nudo. Quill le miró, asintiendo antes de arquearse con un grito que hizo eco en la cuerva al tener dentro ese Nudo, igual que el semen inundando su vientre.

—Peter… Peter…

Este volvió en sí, sostenido entre los brazos de un angustiado Asgardiano que le llamaba insistente, acariciando una de sus mejillas. Parpadeó satisfecho, ronroneando un poco.

—¿Thor?

—Me has asustado, te desmayaste.

—Mmmm…

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Qué es este prodigio?

Quill hizo un gesto de fastidio, levantando sus brazos para rodear los hombros empapados de sudor del Mariscal a quien besó, moviendo apenas sus caderas. El Nudo seguía ahí.

—Vuelve a llenarme.

—¿Estás bien?

—Te amo.

Lord Odinson rio, pegando su frente contra la de Peter. —Te amo, mi estrella.

Su petición fue escuchada, con un par de empujones más, un chorro más de semen caliente marcó su interior, satisfaciendo esa hambre extraña que había llegado con la fiebre. Peter se quedó dormitando sobre el hombro del Asgardiano hasta que el Nudo desapareció, momento en el que decidió hacer una muy pequeña pausa para ordenar sus ideas.

—¿Cómo… cómo me encontraste?

—Me es muy fácil ya. Simplemente dejo que mi corazón me guíe y es ahí donde te encuentro.

—Necesito que me robes del palacio.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero tendría serias consecuencias.

—Lo sé —bufó Peter, levantando su rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción— ¿Thor?

—Dime, amor mío.

—De nuevo.

La razón no volvería a Quill sino horas después, cuando su fiebre repentina hubiera pasado y su cuerpo estuviera satisfecho de un Nudo que estuvo en su interior varias veces. Al despertar, lo primero que vio fueron esos machos cabríos que descansaban, usando sus dientes para quitarse basuritas de su esponjoso pelaje.

_Esta vez lo han hecho más veces._

_Sí. ¿Será que pueda caminar?_

_Quizá tengamos que cargarlo._

_Yo no lo cargaré._

_Yo tampoco._

_¿Qué pasa si nos hace llevarlo en nuestros lomos?_

_No creo, tiene algo. Es un lobo, puede irse en cuatro patas._

Peter parpadeó al escuchar esas voces que eran balidos, la capa con el aroma de Thor le cubría su cuerpo adolorido y con marcas de un encuentro salvaje. Con un quejido por el ardor en su trasero, se sentó, mirando a Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir que giraron sus hocicos, masticando quien sabe qué cosas.

—Ustedes…

_Ya despertó._

—¡Hablan!

_No es muy inteligente._

—¿Qué…?

_Es de Spartax, no son precisamente los más brillantes._

Los dos machos cabríos balaron, una risa que hizo a Peter buscar una piedrecilla para arrojársela a sus cabezas.

—¡No se burlen!

_Y es grosero._

—Puedo escucharlos, así que van a comportarse… ¿dónde está Thor?

_Fue a buscarte comida, lo montaste como si quisieras robarle toda la semilla que tuviera. Si no te alimentas, aunque ya seas un lobo, enfermarás._

Quill tosió, sonrojado y acomodándose mejor de tal forma que no se notara tanto que le dolían las caderas.

—Voy a comérmelos a ustedes por insolentes.

_Adelante. Volvemos a nacer a la mañana siguiente._

—¿Qué…?

—Peter —el Mariscal Odinson apareció, trayendo consigo un gordo jabalí— ¿Estás bien?

—Tus compañeros me dicen cosas no agradables.

—Oh —la sonrisa del Asgardiano fue amplia— Ahora ya puedes hablar la lengua de los hermanos no humanos. Han sido muchas las sorpresas que me has dado en tan poco tiempo.

_Coger no es una sorpresa._

—¡Escúchalos!

—No hagas caso, cariño —Thor besó su frente— Prepararé comida para ti, he dejado una bota de agua que debes beber. Tuviste una fiebre extraña por tu Celo.

—Es el cambio de sangre. Alteró mi cuerpo.

—Pues lo sentí muy bien.

—Hm. ¿Thor?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dime qué sucede en Baxter.

—Primero debes comer.

—¿Tan mal están?

—Por favor, Peter.

El jabalí desapareció ante el hambre voraz de Peter, quien se sintió mejor luego de descansar, comer y beber agua, dedicándole una mirada a esos groseros machos cabríos que hacían comentarios burlones entre ellos.

—Pero… Jan está mejor, ¿cierto?

—No puedo asegurarlo, Peter. Su estado era muy lamentable, y en ese tamaño nadie puede hacer nada. Le he dado a Lord Pym una medicina de mi madre, pero Lady Van Dyne necesita volver en sí.

—Demonios. Tengo que regresar.

—Rocket se ha quedado a cargo de los Guardianes, ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero tu presencia sin duda se resiente entre ellos. Gamora siempre está diciendo cosas buenas de ti.

—Ella es una gran amiga y hermana. Como una gran guerrera.

—Tony… ellos, ¿están bien?

—De momento sí.

—Thor, debo encontrar a Yondu, ¿puedes ayudarme con ello?

—Peter, mi amor, creo que en estos momentos…

—Es urgente, de verdad que lo es.

El Mariscal Odinson suspiró, girándose a Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir. —Hermanos.

Los machos cabríos se pusieron de pie de mala gana, sacudiendo sus colas.

_Podemos tardar. Si van a retozar de nuevo, no ensucien el agua._

Quill se juró comer una buena carne de macho cabrío en cuanto tuviera más fuerzas, gruñendo bajito. Un beso en su frente le distrajo de aquellos animales que desaparecieron por un portal.

—¿Cómo diste con estas cuevas?

—¿Las conoces?

—Ya has estado en el Dominio Carbonell, has visto las minas y los pasadizos de las montañas, son caminos de lobos.

—Pues ya soy un lobo, Mariscal. Tengo un excelente olfato… de acuerdo, no. Fue suerte. Solamente me guié por los mapas del palacio. ¿Qué hay con estas cuevas?

—La roca —señaló divertido Thor— Te protege de hechiceros y ojos mágicos.

—¿En serio?

—No miento. ¿Qué piensas?

Peter arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué si los Skrull usaron estos viejos caminos para infiltrarse?

—Pero les hubiera dañado, es tierra sagrada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Has dicho que ahora ya saben ser Pura Sangre.

—Explicaría como llegaron tan lejos.

—Y que todos estamos en peligro.

—¿Te sientes con más fuerzas?

—Curiosamente sí. Gracias por cuidarme —sonrió Quill.

—Me va la vida en ello.

Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir volvieron, abriendo un portal en cuanto ambos estuvieron listos para marcharse. Para sorpresa de Peter, llegaron a una aldea pobre y escondida entre montañas áridas donde estaba Mantis, junto con otros pobladores de Spartax. La joven bruja les dio la bienvenida, guiándolos hasta una tienda donde estaba Yondu.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero Yondu está enfermo. Débil.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabes? —Mantis negó— Tu padre lo encarceló y torturó. Lo rescatamos, como a otros.

Peter intercambió una mirada con Thor, quien le dejó para que estuviera a solas en la tienda. Yondu, el que le salvara cuando Meredith murió, yacía en una cama de pieles con un jadeo adolorido, semi dormido. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar pasos, apretando con una mano temblorosa una de las pieles que le cubrían. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, algunas vendadas al ser más graves, la huella de los calabozos del palacio de Spartax.

—Muchacho…

—Yondu —Peter se hincó, mirándole desconcertado— ¿Por qué?

—Tú… eres otro.

—Yondu, ¿por qué te apresaron? No puede ser por ser un Devastador. Eso no…

—J’son no quería que dijera la verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad?

Yondu le sonrió con esfuerzo, alcanzando su mejilla. —El rey… mandó a matar a tu madre, desde siempre… ha estado en alianza con Kang. Quiere el poder que el Devorador de Mundos otorga… para agradarlo… le ofreció en pago… a su propio hijo… yo lo sé porque él mismo me lo dijo.

La sospecha de Peter se hizo realidad, una pesadilla que le dejó sin color en el rostro. Yondu negó, como si estuviera reviviendo esos tiempos.

—Me pagó para buscarte… pero… había escuchado rumores… cuando te vi, no tuve corazón… te guardé para mí, como mi propio hijo. No fui un buen padre, ¿cierto? —Yondu tosió, temblando un poco— Creí que podría salvarte… perdóname, muchacho… perdóname…

Quill bajó su mirada, apretando sus puños. Abrazó a Yondu, sintiendo una rabia en su interior.

—No hay nada qué perdonar… padre.

El Devastador ya no le dijo nada, quedándose dormido. Peter salió de la tienda, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar con una mano pasando por sus cabellos. El Mariscal Odinson fue a él, abrazándole hasta calmarle. Peter gruñó, refugiándose en sus brazos hasta que pudo controlarse, quería hacerse un lobo y destruirlo todo, un sueño tonto cuando ya J’son le había demostrado que aún estaba muy por debajo de su nivel. Mantis se acercó para ofrecerle algo que beber, que calmara su furia. Aceptó la bebida, resistiendo las lágrimas por el estado de Yondu. Sí, había sido rudo con él, cruel en cierta forma, pero había sido el padre que nunca tuvo por muchos años. Nunca le había abandonado, ni en esos momentos.

—Debo volver al palacio —dijo al fin, resuelto— Victoria va a buscarme.

—¿Estarás bien? —Thor le miró preocupado— Si alguien…

—Sshh, no. No… solo… un poco más. Necesito que el bastardo muestre su verdadera cara.

—¿Qué pasará con Spartax? —quiso saber Mantis.

Peter miró al Asgardiano, quien le sonrió dándole ánimos. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

—Yo los protegeré, seré su nuevo rey.

—Estaremos contigo, Alteza.

—Thor —Quill tomó su mano— Ve con ellos, no los dejes solos en estos momentos. Dile a Rocket que haga todo lo posible por encontrar esos demonios, cuida de Tony. Es un idiota. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Peter…

—Por favor, si ahora hacemos una pelea, solamente morirá gente inocente. Dividiremos al pueblo que ignora lo que mi padre ha estado haciendo. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—No tienes que disculparte por lo que J’son ha hecho. Su avaricia no es la tuya.

—Gracias, Mantis. Por favor, cuida de Yondu. Lo que necesites, lo que sea, pídemelo —Peter tomó aire— ¿Thor? ¿Lo harás por mí?

Este le miró muy serio, no estaba nada convencido. Quill tuvo que acercarse y besar sus labios para que su expresión se relajara, aceptando al fin.

—Lo que tú me pidas si me prometes no arriesgar tu vida hasta que vuelva.

—No lo haré.

—Le ayudaremos, Lord Odinson —asintió Mantis.

—Gracias por aceptarnos —dijo este— A Peter y a mí. Como pareja.

—En ninguna letra dictada por la Diosa Madre se ha dicho que está prohibido amar. Ni tampoco que dos Alfas no puedan estar juntos. Han sido los demás los que han juzgado. Spartax no es como los demás. Y… —la joven rio— Se ven muy lindos.

_¿Por qué les dicen mentiras?_ Balaron Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir.

—¡Ustedes! ¡En caldo! ¡Un día de estos!

Lord Odinson partiría después de escuchar ese juramento una vez más en boca de Peter, quien se sintió muy solo cuando ya no tuvo al Asgardiano a su lado. Mantis le miraba de una forma rara, riendo para sí y sin decirle el porqué de sus maneras, empujándole para que regresara al palacio. Una carrera que extrañamente le cansó, adjudicándolo a su maratón de sexo salvaje dentro de una cueva. Para su fortuna, el rey había salido a revisar unos cargamentos en el puerto, dejando solamente a Victoria, quien le dedicó una mirada por lo tarde que apareció de vuelta en el palacio. Peter le sonrió, dándole un abrazo fuerte.

—Mereces mucho más, hermanita.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué hay tantas caravanas de guerreros en las afueras? ¿Sucedió algo?

Después de olfatearle con una clara expresión de disgusto, la comandante alzó su mentón con una sonrisa orgullosa, una que mató la sonrisa de Peter.

—Claro que ha sucedido. Spartax va a la guerra contra Baxter.


	28. Anhelo y perdición

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII.**

**Anhelo y perdición.**

_If it takes forever I will wait for you_   
_For a thousand summers I will wait for you_   
_'Till you're here beside me, 'till I'm touching you_   
_And forevermore sharing our love_

_'Till you're here beside me, 'till I'm touching you_   
_And forevermore I will wait for you_

I will wait for you, Connie Francis.

Anthony abrió sus ojos al sonido de unos pájaros cuyo canto no reconoció como los de su Dominio. Todo su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera estado deambulando por el imperio sin comer ni beber durante un largo tiempo sin descanso. Recordó lo sucedido, suspirando en esa cama que no era de su hogar, una habitación en el palacio del Emperador Richards que les había ofrecido abrigo después de que el Hechicero Supremo revisara sus heridas en compañía de Charles Xavier. Escoltado por la Emperatriz Susan hasta esa alcoba, se quedó profundamente dormido una vez que todos sus amigos estuvieron atendidos como él. Había llorado un poco, hasta que el sueño le venció. Ahora debía enfrentar la realidad que se hallaba detrás de las puertas a lo lejos.

Sus lobos estaban con él, levantándose cuando le escucharon moverse en la cama. Anthony los abrazó con fuerza, suspirando para no llorar más. Así le encontró James, quien fue a verle para despertarle, era hora del desayuno. Le ayudó a ponerse una bata, ofreciendo su brazo para caminar al notarle débil, sin ganas de plática por el momento. En verdad agradeció que desayunara solo con él, no quería de momento ver a nadie, escuchar sus palabras de consuelo o preguntas que ni el mismo sabía cómo responder. Tenía dolor, ira, desconsuelo, rencor… demasiadas emociones mezcladas en su corazón. James tampoco habló, acompañándole a comer con esa discreción que le era conocida, solo mirándole de vez en cuando.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —preguntó al fin el joven lord.

—Quisiera decir algo que fuera bueno para ti, pero me falla mi capacidad.

Lord Carbonell negó, alcanzando su mano que palmeó. —Que estés conmigo es suficiente. Ahora… deja caer las malas noticias.

—Lo que imaginas, diez veces peor.

—¿Sobre… él?

James asintió. —Es un rumor que todos ahora conocen. El desastre del Dominio Rogers, la desaparición de la Señora Escarcha, las villas destruidas. Tal como sucedió con Lady Jones o con Lady Danvers.

—Pero aún peor. El gran campeón de Baxter siendo un asesino… y traidor. Un… un…

—Tony —su heraldo le detuvo— No te castigues así.

—¿Tienes noticias del Dominio?

—De momento todo está en calma, pero hay incertidumbre.

—¿Aquí en el palacio?

—Hay una reunión de los demás Mariscales y otros guerreros con el Emperador. No pinta nada bien. Están decidiendo qué hacer, es una pelea de Alfas que apesta todo el gran salón del trono… ¿Tony?

—Ayúdame a ir.

—Tony, no.

—Tony, sí. Tengo ganas de pelear.

—Pero…

Sin arreglarse, contrariando toda etiqueta y protocolo del palacio, Anthony fue en compañía de sus lobos y su heraldo que rescató sus armas por las dudas, hacia el salón del trono. Estando en el pasillo se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba James, ese aroma de Alfas compitiendo entre sí llegaba hasta esa parte, alejando a todos los que no tenían el valor de poner un pie dentro. Sintió esa amenaza en todo su ser, temblando un poco, pero su resolución tuvo más peso que su cobardía. James empujó las puertas de un costado del salón para él, mirándole con ojos bien abiertos ante semejante osadía. Nunca un Omega había estado en una reunión de Alfas con el Emperador, no hasta ese momento en que Anthony levantó su mentón y caminó como si fuese su Torre del Cielo al interior con sus lobos escoltándole.

Un Omega Pura Sangre entrando al salón del trono sin usar velos que cubrieran sus cabellos sueltos, con bata y camisón para dormir, descalzo y acompañado de una docena de feroces lobos que dedicaron una mirada a sus pares que escoltaban a sus propios señores. El Emperador Richards sonrió, gesto que dio más valor al castaño, caminando hasta quedar a los pies de los escalones de su alto trono, girándose para mirar a los estupefactos lores, varios de los cuales habían dejado caer sus mandíbulas ante la osadía de Anthony. Un momento que sin duda iba a pasar a la historia. De eso estaban hechos los Carbonell y el joven Señor del Dominio no iba a ser la excepción.

—Señores, lores de todos los rincones del imperio. No es momento de divisiones, es lo que desea el enemigo que se ha colado dentro de nuestro territorio. El Emperador necesita de sus puños, sus espadas, su lealtad, no de sus dudas ni quejas. Sí, mi Alfa ha desaparecido. Sí, su Marca en mi cuello ha desaparecido. Sí, le vieron destruir el palacio, villas y asesinar gente. Pero no era él, y ciertamente les digo con toda la seguridad que vive en mí, que no está muerto. No tengo el humor para aclarar el por qué ni estar dando pruebas de lo que digo, porque no hay tiempo. Quieren verlos como ahora, peleando entre sí como cachorros salvajes que no entienden razones, les digo que, si no van a cooperar, entreguen sus armas a los pies del Emperador y se larguen a morir en otro reino donde no nos avergüencen.

Hubo un largo silencio que no fue una buena señal para James, quien lentamente fue sacando sus espadas cortas con discreción, imaginando que tendría que saltar a cortar manos o garras que intentarían sacar del salón a su señor. Los Alfas se miraron entre sí, como preguntándose si acaso todos habían tenido la misma alucinación de un Omega descarado dándoles un sermón. El Mariscal Murdock sonrió, acercándose hacia Anthony para arrodillarse ante él y el Emperador detrás en su trono.

—Lord Carbonell, el Clan Murdock siempre ha sido fiel al imperio y esa lealtad no va a cambiar el día de hoy. Mi espada y mi gente están a sus servicios.

Entre murmullos otros Mariscales fueron haciendo lo mismo. James tomó aire, pero sin guardar aún sus espadas, quedándose bajo el arco de esas puertas. T’Challa también hizo lo mismo, animando a otros más a imitarle. Había otros Alfas que no estaban de acuerdo, apestaban a indignación. Anthony también lo notó mirándolos desde su posición sin inmutarse, todo ese dolor e ira en su interior siendo su fuerza de empuje para resistir ese embate de dominio que dejaron mostrar, con una mirada de desprecio, negándose a moverse. Las puertas principales se abrieron, ante una patada de Lord Odinson cuya presencia fue otro impacto en el salón del trono. Por partida doble, el joven Omega abrió sus ojos al olfatear un aroma conocido en él, ver en su cuello una Marca. El Asgardiano caminó hasta quedar a mitad del salón, con sus lobos y sus machos cabríos sacudiendo sus cabezas.

—Escuché que hay una partida de cobardes en la Corte del Emperador Richards, he venido a hacer limpieza con mi hacha. Si alguien tiene una queja, el Hijo de Frigga tiene ánimos de hacer aclaraciones.

—Bienvenido al palacio, Lord Odinson —saludó casual el Emperador.

—Milord, lamento no haber llegado antes. Estaba envuelto en placeres que nublan la razón. Anthony, ya estoy aquí, ¿a quién he de decapitar primero?

—Creo que a nadie —sonrió el castaño, mirando a todos los demás Alfas, el segundo mejor luego de Steven Rogers era Thor Odinson. Nadie ahí tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo por mucho que estuvieran contrariados por su olor y Marca— Su Majestad, hacen falta voces en esta reunión.

—¿A quiénes deseas llamar, Lord Carbonell?

—Tenemos a Su Majestad Imperial, Charles Xavier. Sería una grosería no incluir la fuerza de Genosha en nuestros planes.

—¿Alguien más?

Anthony lo pensó un poco. —Todos los que puedan ayudar, sin importar casta. Creo que en estos momentos lo que importa son las manos que puedan defender, no cuantos Alfas podamos reunir. Si hacemos esto último, van a ganarnos sin siquiera haber peleado. Han conseguido atacar nuestras fuerzas al estar separados, confundidos por la aparición de los Skrull y sus aliados fugitivos del Cubo. Es momento de replegar nuestras fuerzas y movernos antes que ellos, no después.

—He aquí a Lord Carbonell —sonrió el Emperador, complacido de escucharle si bien estaba consciente del dolor que ese joven Omega estaba reteniendo.

Nadie se opuso al hacha del Mariscal Odinson, reuniendo a todos los involucrados para la batalla que vendría. Las Aves del Premier junto con este aparecieron también, acompañados por lo que quedaba de los Guardianes. Anthony observó de cerca al Premier Fury, solamente lo había visto de lejos, nunca tan de cerca ni con este inspeccionándole como si fuese un bicho raro. El Emperador comenzó esa reunión, dando indicaciones como consejos, haciendo las preguntas que el castaño necesitaba para pensar en un plan de contraataque, pidiendo de vez en cuando el consejo de Lord Carbonell. Fue la hora del almuerzo cuando terminaron, todos dirigiéndose a sus misiones y tareas, había mucho qué hacer y el enemigo no descansaba.

El Emperador llamó al Premier con sus Aves, igual que lo hizo con Anthony y sus pocos Vengadores junto con su Hechicero Supremo y Charles Xavier para hablar a solas con todos ellos de un tema que no se había abordado.

—Creo en tu palabra, Anthony —le dijo Richards con calma— Y debemos buscarlo de la misma forma que él nunca abandonó a ninguno de sus hermanos.

—¿Dónde puede estar? —preguntó una de las Aves.

—En un lugar donde no podamos encontrarlo —fue la respuesta del Hechicero Supremo también presente— Tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

—Hallar un lugar así va a tomarnos tiempo —opinó Banner, tosiendo un poco al tener la atención sobre él— Es como tratar de recorrer el mundo con tan solo parpadear.

—Barnes —llamó el Premier— ¿Recuerdas si alguna vez se habló de una prisión que sirviera a Kang o sus aliados?

—No, no tengo presente esa información, milord.

Charles Xavier entrecerró sus ojos, sin despegarlos de James. Anthony se percató de ello, a punto de preguntarle, pero un gesto muy discreto de aquel Omega lo silenció. Sería después, algo más privado todavía.

—Una vez que se tenga una pista enviaré hombres para rescatar al Mariscal Rogers.

—Su Majestad —T’Challa intervino— En estos momentos, no podemos enviar guerreros que vamos a necesitar para proteger estas tierras. Sería mejor para la misión manos más diestras que puedan con el desafío.

—¿A quiénes propone, rey T’Challa?

—Yo mismo, pues tengo deudas con el Mariscal.

—Puedo acompañarlo —se ofreció Barton, ganándose una mirada de Fury— Diría que fuese Nathaniel, pero las manos asesinas de Araña Roja deben estar cerca de Lord Carbonell.

—Gracias por los halagos.

—De nada, Nat.

—Tiene razón, para cuidar de mi mejor consejero necesito a los más fieros protectores —sonrió el Emperador Richards, mirando de reojo a Charles quien asintió— Debo retirarme, pues yo mismo he de prepararme para la pelea. Fury, acompáñame.

Todos hicieron una reverencia cuando el Emperador salió, dejando solamente a Charles con ellos. El Omega les sonrió, llamando a James frente a él.

—Sé que no puedes tener presente donde tienen a Lord Rogers, yo puedo ayudar.

—¿Su Majestad?

Barnes miró a Anthony, quien asintió para animarle, igual que Nathaniel. Se puso de rodillas frente a Xavier, quien tocó su frente, haciéndole respingar, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

—Klyn.

—¿Cómo? —T’Challa parpadeó— ¿Estás hablando de…?

—La prisión fantasma —musitó Charles, palmeando la cabeza de James— Es una prisión que solamente puede verse durante el atardecer en un lugar diferente cada tercer día.

—Joder —bufó Clint— ¿Cómo vamos a dar con algo así?

—Solo hay un lugar desde donde puede verse el resplandor que produce Klyn por los rayos del sol durante el atardecer. Un sitio muy alto como ninguno.

Las miradas fueron directo hacia Anthony, quien contuvo su aliento, apretando sus manos contra su cuerpo ante la esperanza de que esa débil posibilidad de rescate.

—La Torre del Cielo.

—Así es, Lord Carbonell.

—¿Todo eso estaba en mi mente? —preguntó un confundido James.

—Creyeron que por ser un Omega tu mente no valía nada —explicó Chales con una sonrisa— Siempre subestimando el poder de nuestra casta. Ahora, yo debo retirarme. Genosha no será inmune a estos ataques y debemos traer nuestra gente a este imperio, porque aquí será la batalla decisiva. Tengan cuidado con quienes andan, los Skrull van a intentar suplantarlos a todos. Y cuando no sea posible, los heraldos van a atacar en los sitios menos esperados. Sean fuertes, hay más poder en cada uno de ustedes de lo que imaginan.

—Gracias, Su Majestad —Anthony le hizo una reverencia.

Despidiendo al Omega de Genosha, decidieron volver al Dominio Carbonell, necesitaban ese punto de referencia de la prisión de Klyn, como de los machos cabríos de Lord Odinson a quien miraron en silencio una vez que solucionaron ese problema. El Mariscal bebió directo de una jarra de vino, alzando una ceja al sentir esa inspección sobre su persona.

—¿Qué?

—Traes una Marca —señaló T’Challa.

—Sí.

—¿De… Quill? —Anthony parpadeó.

—Sí.

—¿Ustedes…? —Clint hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Sí.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha, ya dijo el Emperador que el enemigo no descansa —Bruce se levantó, distrayendo a los demás.

Lord Carbonell los dejó ir, buscando en su lugar a los Guardianes, quienes andaban de cerca con las Aves del Premier. Ellos hicieron su reverencia al verlo entrar a la sala donde estaban ya armándose. Anthony se dirigió a Rocket, su líder en esos momentos.

—Quisiera pedirles un favor.

—Adelante, milord.

—Necesito… quiero a Obadiah Stane vivo.

—¿Obadiah Stane? —Gamora arqueó una ceja— Creo que murió en la villa de las Tierras Yermas, milord.

—No, está vivo y lo quiero ante mí.

—¿Algún cargo en particular?

—Alta traición.

Drax silbó, igual que Rocket, quien torció una sonrisa. —De acuerdo, no prometemos que sea rápido, más lo buscaremos, Lord Carbonell.

—Yo le diré al Premier que cambiaron de misión, los recompensaré generosamente.

—Los Guardianes están a su servicio, milord —Gamora hizo una reverencia.

El palacio se llenó de movimiento, todos apurados a enlistarse. Anthony también lo hizo, cambiándose al fin, saludando al Príncipe Jonathan al encontrárselo en un pasillo en compañía de los hijos de los Emperadores, unos cachorros de ojos vivaces e inquisitivos al mismo tiempo quienes le abrazaron con cariño antes de obsequiarle unos caramelos al percibirlo triste. Camino a una de las salidas del palacio donde estaban ya reuniéndose el resto de sus amigos, el castaño se topó no por casualidad con el Premier Fury.

—Lord Carbonell.

—Premier Fury.

—Se queda con mis dos mejores Aves.

—Tiene muchos pajarillos de cuales disponer si he visto bien.

Fury bufó un poco. —Tenga cuidado, milord.

—¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia?

—Un consejo, ha pedido a Obadiah Stane, vivo.

—T’Challa estaba rastreándolo, pero irá por mi…

—No necesito aclarar que ambos sabemos que hay más de un traidor dentro del imperio. Cazar a Obadiah los pondrá en alerta.

—Pues use su único ojo bueno para fijarse qué pasa, porque no descansaré hasta vengar a mi familia.

—¿Qué hará con él, Lord Carbonell?

—Lo sabré cuando lo tenga enfrente.

Caballos, lobos y armamento estuvo listo para la partida, usarían a Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir como medio rápido de viaje usando el portal que abrían al chocar sus cuernos, el mismo método que usarían cuando dieran con la posición de la prisión Klyn. El Emperador salió a despedirlos, dando un abrazo cálido para Anthony.

—Sé fuerte, confío en ti —susurró en su oído.

—Gracias, Su Majestad. Por sus palabras… por haber creído en mi desde el principio a pesar de nunca haberme conocido.

Richards rio un poco, suspirando con una mirada nostálgica. —Ya te conocía.

La llegada al Dominio Carbonell trajo una sonrisa al joven Omega, alegrándose de ver que no había ataques o daños que lamentar. Tomando entre sus brazos a una inquieta Katya, entraron a la torre, descansando un poco mientras Jarvis les atendía, esperando por el atardecer para ubicar aquella prisión, subiendo a la parte más alta, que correspondía al taller con esos ventanales dirigidos a todos los puntos cardinales principales. Anthony estuvo divertido con las caras de todos por lo sucedido con el Mariscal Odinson, quien solía gruñirle a Nathaniel cada que se cruzaban, cosa curiosa que no sucedía cuando Katya le abrazaba una pierna, recibiendo una caricia del Alfa en su cabecita.

—Así que este es el famoso taller de los Carbonell —murmuró Barton.

—No toques nada.

—Sí, milord.

—Tony…

—Aunque sea tu pareja, Bruce, que no toque nada.

Thor se carcajeó a la cara del médico, quien le dedicó una mirada a su amigo. Clint apretó una sonrisa maliciosa. James rodó sus ojos, subiendo a uno de los ventanales con Katya colgándosele de la espalda, emocionada por ver a través ese paisaje. Sus esperanzas de que fuera el día en que se viera la prisión fueron rotas al caer la noche sin que ninguno de ellos hubiera podido ver nada. Jarvis los animó como siempre lo hacía, diciéndoles que entonces al día siguiente sería el momento de ver a Klyn, invitándolos a cenar porque apenas si habían descansado lo suficiente y la cachorra moría de hambre, además de querer estar con sus padres. Anthony se quedó en el ventanal donde había estado observando, mirando ese cielo oscuro lleno ya de estrellas.

—¿Joven Anthony?

Este no le respondió, Jarvis subió, sentándose frente a él, tomando una de sus manos para hacerle girar su rostro hacia él.

—Van a encontrarlo, señor.

Anthony trató de sonreír, rompiendo a llorar al fin, al ya no poder más. Jarvis le abrazó, meciéndole y permitiéndole que se desahogara todo lo que necesitaba, sin decirle nada. Se quedaron así hasta que no hubo más llantos, ni sollozos ni lágrimas en el castaño, quien permaneció un rato más acurrucado entre los brazos de su tutor, deseando ese tiempo de cachorro correteando ovejas en las Tierras Yermas sin mayores preocupaciones que no perder su rebaño. Una mano de Jarvis acarició su cabeza, que luego besó, palmeando su espalda.

—¿Mejor, joven Anthony?

—No sé si pueda continuar.

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho, señor.

—Quisiera ser yo quien fuera a rescatarlo.

—Le necesitan aquí, joven Anthony. Y si realmente ama al Mariscal, sabe que él también opinaría como yo, protegiendo lo que ambos aprecian tanto.

—Jarvis…

—Tranquilo, es bueno llorar, tropezar y caer. No hay nada de malo en ello siempre y cuando vuelva a levantarse después. De eso se trata la vida, sin importar si se es un Alfa, un Beta o un Omega.

—Gracias por seguir a mi lado.

—Alguna vez un cachorro me pidió que nunca le abandonara, ni en sus peores momentos —Jarvis le sonrió, limpiando con un pulgar las lágrimas restantes— Y cumpliré mi promesa.

Tal como lo había dicho Jarvis, encontrarían esa señal, pero casi a la semana de estar pendientes por los ventanales del taller, con todos cada vez más tensos al no ver nada. Al séptimo día fue que vieron en el noreste un resplandor inusual, una serie de pequeños puntitos brillantes que el sol rojizo tocaba. Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir chocaron sus cuernos, abriendo el portal para T’Challa y Barton, quien antes de cruzar jaló de una mano a Banner, estampándole un beso que hizo a los demás aullar en burla. Anthony sabía que era posible que no volvieran tan pronto, no sabían nada de esa prisión salvo lo que había dicho Charles Xavier. De momento, solamente podían ayudar a los demás en la caza de los Skrull, esos demonios que parecían multiplicarse cada vez que hallaban sus madrigueras. La mañana llegó sin noticias del rey de Wakanda ni el arquero. El castaño solo suspiró, dedicándose a su gente.

Para su alegría, días más tarde apareció frente a la torre nada menos que una recuperada Lady Van Dyne en compañía de Lord Pym. Janet aulló y corrió a los brazos de Anthony, llenando su rostro con besos fervorosos y una que otra lágrima. Un gesto que repitió con todos, hasta con el evasivo Nathaniel. Gracias a la medicina de la reina Frigga había podido sanar, volviendo a su tamaño normal para atender sus heridas que Hank cuidó con esmero. Ahora la joven tenía muchos deseos de patear traseros porque estaba rabiosa con los Skrull y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kang o el Devorador de Mundos. Lo más valioso de su experiencia, sin duda, era la información que sabía.

—Hay tres malditos soplones que fueron los causantes de todo esto.

—Lady Van Dyne.

—Perdón, Jarvis, pero es que se merecen eso y más.

—¿Tres, dices?

—Sí, Tony. Uno de ellos es un hechicero.

—Dudo mucho que sea el Hechicero Supremo.

—Pero debe ser alguien con un poder igual, porque ha evadido la protección de Strange y es algo que no se puede lograr así nada más.

—Tres traidores —murmuró pensativo Nathaniel— Lord Carbonell ha dado con Obadiah Stane, quien me parece es el cordero que sacrificar en pos de cubrir a los otros dos.

—Quiere decir que son más peligrosos… y cercanos —opinó Bruce.

—¡Qué horror! Desconfiar de tus amigos o familia. Malditos hijos…

—Lady Van Dyne. Lady Katya está presente.

—Perdón, Katita.

—¿Quiénes pueden ser los hechiceros capaces de emular las artes de Lord Strange? —preguntó Thor.

—Creo que eso deberá esperar —Jarvis se puso de pie al escuchar a lo lejos algo.

Eran jinetes que traían un halcón mensajero, entregando una mala noticia, una guerra nada menos que en Asgard. No se sabía con certeza exactamente qué había pasado, solo que los Skrull, ayudados por otros demonios de hielo, estaban destruyendo aquel reino.

—Debes ir, amigo mío.

—Peter me pidió cuidarte, Tony.

Lord Carbonell sonrió. —Lo harás salvando tu hogar.

—Si necesitan de mí, tomen este cuerno y soplen con fuerza. Yo los escucharé sin importar la distancia.

—Suerte, Lord Odinson.

—Gracias, Sir Banner.

—Y si necesitas de nosotros, también llámanos —asintió Janet.

Anthony pensó en lo que aquello significaba. Con las fronteras cerradas, Asgard había sido presa fácil de un ataque así, pero… ¿quién había ayudado con semejante plan? Sin duda tenía que ser uno de los otros dos traidores, bien ocultos a sus ojos. Sin noticias del rey de Wakanda, su poca calma iba a estrellarse cuando una mañana uno de sus guardias le avisó que se avistaban barcos extranjeros en la playa. El joven Omega salió con Nathaniel y James hacia el muelle, a tiempo para ver una flota de barcos de guerra con la bandera de Latveria ondeándose al viento. De primer vistazo, eran al menos cincuenta naves, no eran para escolta o visita diplomática. Una barca se acercó, hasta encallar en la arena. Lord Carbonell apretó las riendas de su caballo al ver quien descendió de la barca.

El Emperador Víctor Von Doom.

—Ese hijo de perra —masculló James, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Esperen aquí.

—Pero…

—Es una orden, James.

Con sus lobos siempre a sus costados, Anthony azuzó a su caballo hasta alcanzar a ese Alfa, sin bajarse de su caballo para saludarle con expresión seria.

—Buenos días, Su Majestad.

—Lord Carbonell —sonrió Víctor— La Diosa Madre derrama sus bondades en tu persona.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por el Señor de Latveria?

—Por mí, mucho y a la vez nada. Por tu tierra… lo puedes hacer todo, milord.

—Si fuese tan amable de explicarse mejor, Su Majestad.

—Es simple. Ha llegado a mis oídos la desafortunada suerte del Mariscal Rogers. Me doy cuenta que Lord Carbonell, en efecto, ahora vuelve a ser un Omega libre para ser reclamado.

—Tengo un Alfa.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Prisionero.

—Dudo que Reed haya encarcelado a su campeón por mero gusto.

—Usted sabe dónde está, Excelencia.

—Podría ser —sonrió el Alfa— Pero eso deja de tener relevancia ante el hecho más urgente en estos momentos.

—¿Cuál es?

El Emperador Doom sonrió malicioso. —La suerte del Imperio Baxter. Como puede ver, Lord Carbonell, esta flota imperial viene lista a limpiar todo lo largo de esta costa al desembarcar un ejército que no solo puede combatir eficazmente a los Skrull, también cobrará la vida de cientos de personas. Y tan solo es la primera avanzada de mi ejército. Pero esta guerra contra el imperio puede convertirse en un aliado superior que proteja a inocentes y salve la corona de Reed, si Lord Carbonell lleva mi Marca, mi aroma y claro, mi cachorro en su vientre.

—Usted…

—Latveria sigue siendo un amigo de Baxter. Pero es la palabra final de Lord Carbonell quien decide si cambia a un enemigo. Uno que está en sus playas listo para atacar.

—¿Su Majestad me asesinaría de rechazarlo?

—Por supuesto que no, le permitiría al joven lord atestiguar la muerte de cada uno de sus seres queridos, de la tortura de inocentes antes de terminar siendo mi Omega. Y quizá luego terminaría con su vida, todo dependería del humor en que me encontrara. Al final, el resultado sería el mismo, solo con sangre derramada de por medio. Todo depende de usted, Lord Carbonell.

—El Emperador Doom nos ha traicionado.

—Lord Carbonell, no sea tan ingenuo.

James se acercó, interrumpiendo lo que Anthony fuese a replicar, entregándole un mensaje urgente. Con la mirada perversa de Doom sobre él, el joven Omega leyó la misiva que tembló entre sus manos. Levantó su mirada al cielo, tragando saliva. Estaba en una encrucijada.

—¿Lord Carbonell? Mi paciencia no es tan amplia.

—Su Majestad —Anthony apretó sus párpados— Seré su Omega.

—Es la…

—Pero quiero algo a cambio. Considérelo un obsequio de bodas.

—Adelante, será todo un placer.

—Detenga a Spartax.

El mensaje que había leído, era una llamada de auxilio del Emperador Richards, del lado Oeste, una flota de barcos de guerra había desembarcado en el Dominio Rogers que comenzó a atacar, provenientes de Spartax. J’son había declarado la guerra a Baxter. Estaban siendo asediados, separados. Anthony sabía que todo era con una sola intención.

Apoderarse de la Piedra Arco.


	29. Historia de reyes

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX.**

**Historia de reyes.**

_I, I, I, will battle for the sun, sun, sun_   
_And I, I, I won't stop until I'm done, done, done_   
_You, you, you are getting in the way, way, way_   
_And I, I, I have nothing left to say, say, say_

Battle for the sun, Placebo.

Siempre supo que era diferente, y no porque se lo dijeran, Loki se había dado cuenta desde muy pequeño que él nunca encajaría en la familia. Así que nunca tuvo interés en ser digno del trono, sería algo que estaba muy por debajo de sus aspiraciones. ¿Por qué conformarse con algo tan simple como ser rey de Asgard cuando podía dominar todo el mundo? Los cuernos del Palacio Valhalla sonaron con fuerza, llamando de vuelta a su reina Frigga quien había salido a combatir a los Skrull invadiendo el reino. Loki negó apenas, limpiando con un banderín su espada de la sangre de los valientes guardias del palacio que habían intentado dar la alerta o simplemente detenerle al verlo abrir los escudos de las fronteras para que esos demonios pasaran, junto con los monstruos de hielo.

Frigga nunca lo trató diferente a sus hermanos, le enseñó a ser un buen Asgardiano, le compartió los conocimientos de magia que ella dominaba. Lo sentaba en su regazo durante las audiencias reales. Siempre le arropó con una canción de cuna e incluso le hizo un muñeco de trapo para que fuera su compañero inseparable. Pobre reina, resignada a amarlo, aunque no llevara su sangre, cada día viviendo con esa vergüenza que su Omega le había traído. A quien realmente detestaba era a Odín, el cobarde y causante de su desgracia, de que siempre en la Corte lo trataran diferente a Balder o Thor, escuchando a sus espaldas los rumores de esa infidelidad de la que era producto.

Loki realmente nunca se había atrevido a tanto hasta el día en que murió Balder. No había sido su intención, después de todo, era un niño pequeño con muchas ansias de ser reconocido como otro cachorro más de la respetada Alfa de Vanaheim. Creyó que darle una lección al perfecto, intachable y adorado por todos, Balder Odinson, le ayudaría a ser más humilde y apreciar mejor su lugar como Príncipe Heredero al trono. ¿Quién iba a saber que una planta tan noble fuese a causar una reacción así en el niño? Verlo agonizar en la piscina, con todos tratando de salvar su vida fue una imagen que nunca olvidaría, desencadenando algo más en él.

—Loki.

—Odín —sonrió el pelinegro, mirando alrededor los cuerpos sin vida— Lamento manchar las alfombras.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

Frigga le protegió contra todos, juraría incluso de ella misma, siempre leal a sus principios, ese tonto juramento de amor a Odín que la hacía soportar todos esos desmanes. Luego vio el cuerpo en las escaleras de la entrada al palacio de aquel Mariscal. Se veía tan triste, desesperado. Tuvo la inquietud por saber si podría lograr un efecto así en todos los demás. Ver la desesperación que notó en otro Alfa, ese famoso Príncipe Carbonell cuando fueron a recuperar el cuerpo de Joseph Rogers. No cabía duda que la muerte era un evento singular que desenmascaraba a la gente, por más coraza dura que tuvieran. Pero él era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar esa meta, debía tener paciencia y tener un buen maestro.

—¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?

—Vamos, Odín, no hagas dramas… espera, es algo de Omegas, ¿cierto?

—¡Has entregado Asgard al Devorador de Mundos!

—¿No dijiste que estabas cansado de este reino? Siempre tan volátil.

La Corte nunca lo trató mejor después de la muerte de Balder, al contrario, le rehuían sino era que podían hacerle algo a escondidas de los reyes. Afortunadamente lo enviaron a Baxter, a la capital para aprender las maneras finas de aquella Corte Imperial. Fue un período más que productivo para Loki, notando como era la dinámica de los Clanes, quienes eran más fuertes o quienes podían servirle en un futuro. No fue el único entrando ahí, también estaba el futuro rey de Latveria, el Príncipe Heredero Víctor Von Doom. Una amistad de la que sacaría muchos beneficios, mucho más de lo que Doom obtuviera de él. Al final, ambos odiaban a Baxter, esos Mariscales como todos esos tontos adorando al Emperador Richards como si fuese la reencarnación de la Diosa Madre, cuando había un poder superior.

Al volver, se topó con la noticia de que ahora Thor, ese bruto sin modales, era la joya de Asgard. Todos le alababan sus glorias sembradas mientras él estaba en Baxter. Batallas, cacerías, peleas, y claro, como debía ser cuando Asgard inclinó la cabeza ante Richards, se convirtió en uno de esos Mariscales. Un perro más que domesticar al servicio de un extranjero. Quizá lo que más le chocó en esos momentos fue el orgullo que sintió Odín cuando Thor fue nombrado Mariscal, como si eso fuese algo mejor a ser rey. O fuese mejor a ser un heraldo del Devorador de Mundos. Loki prefirió mantenerse al margen, ya acostumbrado a los desdenes de los suyos, incluyendo quien le diera la vida.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Loki?

—Responde una pregunta, y respóndela con sinceridad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—No llevo la sangre de Frigga, ¿cierto?

—…

—¡Responde, Odín!

Thor tampoco le había tratado mal, para él, era simplemente el hermanito extraño que había que proteger y consentir en la medida de lo posible porque no era un Alfa Pura Sangre, ni tampoco un guerrero Asgardiano digno de levantar ese martillo hacha encantado que fuese de Odín durante su tiempo como Omega campeón invicto antes de que Asgard se uniera a Baxter para ocultar su vergüenza. Después de aquel incidente que siempre mancharía la gloria de Frigga, Odín no salió más del palacio, quedándose con ellos para ser una buena pareja de la reina. Pero Loki nunca sintió ese cariño que se suponía todo cachorro experimentaba de su madre. Bueno, tampoco poseía las características deseadas para un príncipe de Asgard. Sus cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes en lugar de azules, cuerpo delgado y siendo un Beta de Baja Casta no podía transformarse en lobo. Por más que insistieran en que eran familia, Loki estaba consciente de que nada tenía que ver con Frigga.

—Te has quedado callado, por primera vez en tu vida.

—Eres mi hijo, Loki.

—Solamente eso y créeme que no me sirve de nada.

—Tu resentimiento no se irá destruyendo tu hogar.

—Asgard nunca fue mi hogar.

—Esto no eres tú.

—No vengas a decirme lo que soy o no, Omega cobarde que tomó de pretexto heridas de guerra para nunca más salir del palacio.

Sonrió a la frustración que vio en el rostro de Odín, esa mano temblorosa que no atinaba a levantar la espada que empuñaba por miedo a herirle, después de todo era su cachorro, aunque fuese un bastardo que manchara el honor de Asgard con su presencia. Esa mirada constante en su vida, mitad dolor, mitad desencanto.

—No, no voy a detenerme. Tendrás que matarme.

—Loki, por favor. Aún es tiempo.

—No.

Odín por fin se decidió, con un grito de desesperación alzando su espada contra él. Era bueno que Frigga le hubiera enseñado a pelear porque pese a los años y a ya no ser parte de las campañas de guerra, Odín seguía siendo un guerrero formidable. Ya lo esperaba, todo estaba saliendo conforme a su plan, ese sabor de la victoria le permitió recibir los golpes recibidos en su rostro y en su pecho cuando el mango de aquella espada dio con fuerza contra él, tumbándolo al suelo. Loki escupió sangre, jadeando pesadamente a la falta de aire y viendo su lanza tirada lejos de él. Miró al gran Omega Aesir, cuya decisión ya estaba plantada en sus ojos.

—… nunca… nunca me quisiste…

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

—… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me tuviste si te avergonzaba?

El puño de Odín tembló como sus ojos. —No sabes lo que preguntas.

—¡Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho!

Loki intentó atacarle con unas dagas, terminando estampando contra una pared que se resquebrajó. El palacio tembló a la estampida de Skrull invadiendo los hermosos campos del Valhalla. Escupiendo otro poco de sangre, el pelinegro levantó su rostro hacia Odín.

—… hazlo… haz lo que no pudiste hacer cuando supiste que me llevabas en tu vientre…

—Loki…

—¡Mátame! —sollozó este— ¡Siempre quisiste hacerlo!

—No, eso no es verdad.

—¿Por qué me tuviste si no era hijo de Friga? —aulló Loki, arrastrándose por unos huesos rotos.

—Eres su hijo.

—¡No! ¡Soy un bastardo! ¡Deja de mentirme!

—Loki, no es como piensas.

—… entonces —gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del pelinegro— ¿Cómo es? ¡¿Cómo?!

Odín bajó su mirada unos instantes, como su espada. —Lo que pasó fue…

Una espada, hecha de energía púrpura, atravesó la armadura, pecho y parte de la garganta de Odín, quien miró con ojos aterrados a un sonriente Loki.

—No me interesa. A decir verdad, ya es algo que me tiene sin cuidado… madre. El odio que siempre te tuve se marcha contigo al descanso eterno —se burló, encajando más esa hoja negruzca, haciendo brotar sangre de la boca de Odín cuyo cuerpo convulsionó— Fascinante ¿no es así? Este es el verdadero poder, uno que generosamente comparte el Devorador de Mundos.

Con un pie, Loki zafó el cuerpo de Odín de su espada que nacía de su mano, translúcida, pero con un filo mortal. Miró con una sonrisa torcida su obra, escuchando muy a lo lejos un aullido de dolor. Frigga. Rodó sus ojos, sacando de entre su armadura un objeto negro que despedía una bruma violácea que lanzó por uno de los rotos ventanales. Dejó que aquel amuleto maldito contaminara el puente por el que calculó la reina Frigga iba a pasar al rescate de su Omega, atrapándola para siempre en una cárcel de la que nunca podría salir más. Una generosidad por haber sido compasiva. La reina en su forma de un lobo níveo cayó sobre el puente, rugiendo al sentir como era absorbida por el amuleto y luego, todo el puente se transformó en un paso brillante, como un arcoíris plano.

—Los reyes de Asgard han muerto, larga vida a los reyes —canturreó Loki, carcajeándose después.

Una gota de plata líquida cayó de la nada, multiplicándose hasta formar un círculo del cual emergió una figura que lentamente fue cobrando forma, un Alfa en armadura de plata que miró el cuerpo de Odín, aquel puente multicolor y luego a Loki, quien se sentó en el trono de Asgard, subiendo una pierna a uno de los brazos del trono mientras admiraba su lanza.

—Salve, Heraldo de Plata.

—Puedes tomar Asgard para ti mismo.

—Podría sí, pero tendría que estar aquí escuchando quejas y aburriéndome con los chismes de la Corte —objetó el pelinegro, pasando un dedo por la hoja de la lanza— Es más entretenido ser un heraldo del Devorador de Mundos.

—Lo serás cuando la Piedra Arco vuelva a su amo. Hemos recibido el mensaje de Doom, asegura que se encuentra en el Dominio Carbonell.

Loki bajó del trono, caminando hacia el heraldo. —Yo no me fiaría del Emperador Doom, quiere la piedra para sí mismo. No miento al decir que planea exterminar al Devorador y coronarse dueño del mundo cuando los demás imperios hayan sucumbido al poder del gran lobo hambriento.

—¿Cómo puedo fiarme de tu palabra?

—¿Qué no fui acaso yo quien le dijo a su Excelencia sobre el arma creada por el Omega Carbonell?

—Lo hiciste.

—Mi fuente lo confirmó. Puede desaparecer en un parpadeo a un Pura Sangre, así que yo no me acercaría a ese muchachito tan imprudentemente.

—Está aprendiendo a controlar el poder de la Piedra Arco. La tiene en su poder, por lo tanto.

—¿No es lo que buscaba el príncipe Edward? Por eso sacó a su hija de la torre, si la casaba con un noble volverían a tener descendencia Alfa, en cambio, entregándola al bueno para nada de Howard Stark, era más que esperado un Omega. El Heraldo de la Piedra Arco, como lo pidió en aquel entonces…

—Me es innecesario que repitas esa historia.

—Como lo ordene, Su Señoría.

—Spartax viene en camino, Lord Kang ya está tocando tierra de Genosha. El Hechicero Púrpura pronto estará en Wakanda. Nadie más querrá ayudar a Baxter cuando lo destruyamos.

—El Omega Carbonell no tendrá más remedio que usar la Piedra Arco, momento en el que nuestro amo hará su aparición.

—Cuando eso suceda, te nombrará su heraldo.

—Ansío ese tiempo.

—Seguiremos en contacto, Loki de Asgard. ¿Deseas que te lleve a algún sitio en particular?

—No, no, disfruto mucho de andar libre —sonrió Loki— Y tengo cosas que hacer, todavía hay cuentas que ajustar.

—Bien, no olvides tu promesa al Devorador de Mundos.

—Jamás podría.

El Heraldo de Plata desapareció como apareció, dejando a Loki pasearse por las ruinas del palacio, saliendo al patio principal donde admiró la pelea entre Skrull y guerreros Asgardianos que estaban siendo superado por número, dejando ríos de sangre en los campos y patios exteriores. Relámpagos anunciaron la llegada de otro lobo, uno que esperaba con ansias. Su hermano, o, mejor dicho, medio hermano, pulverizó a Skrull y demonios de hielo con su poder, aquellos que escaparon terminaron hechos trizas por sus lobos o ese par de cabras idiotas que le escoltaban. El pelinegro desvió su camino hacia el jardín de Frigga, un incinerado lugar donde alguna vez había dado sus primeros pasos. Sonrió complacido al escuchar el aullido de dolor cuando Thor encontró el cuerpo de Odín, saliendo a buscar venganza. No tardó mucho en dar con él, transformándose para entrar al jardín, mirando alrededor.

—¡LA REINA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA REINA?

—Si yo fuera tú, tendría muchísimo cuidado de no destruir ese puente multicolor, la vida de la reina Frigga depende de ello.

Lord Odinson se quedó quieto, frunciendo lentamente el ceño al mirar aquel puente extraño y encantado, antes de girarse a su hermano.

—Tú…

—Siempre fuiste muy rápido con las armas, pero no con el intelecto, hermano.

—¡NOS HAS TRAICIONADO! —rugió el Mariscal, sacando su martillo.

—Y me complace enormemente haberlo hecho —Loki se colocó en posición de pelea— No sabes cómo disfruté abrirle el pecho a Odín. Se lo merecía por ramera.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue una pelea en donde pronto tuvo la ventaja Thor, persiguiendo a Loki a quien ya no le mostraría clemencia alguna, con lágrimas en los ojos ante el dolor de sus crímenes. El pelinegro se carcajeó pese a estar sangrando y arrastrándose, usando su lanza como transportador, despareciendo antes de que otra descarga de relámpagos pudiera arrancarle la vida, dejando al rubio en medio de un boquete con un grito de rabia levantando un muro de escombros por ese último ataque. Cuando el Mariscal se dio cuenta que Loki ya no estaba más en Asgard, fue de vuelta hacia el palacio, cayendo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Odín a quien abrazó, meciéndolo contra su pecho. Así le encontrarían los guerreros sobrevivientes de Asgard, algunos guardias como sus compañeros de armas, los Maestros de la Guerra.

Ellos le abrigaron en silencio, entendiendo que no había palabras ni gestos que pudieran consolarle en esos momentos. Thor se puso de pie, con Odín entre sus brazos, llevándolo hacia las afueras para hacer una barca funeraria con sus propias manos. Puso la espada en el pecho abierto de Odín, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cabellos platinados, besando su frente castañeando los dientes para no romper a llorar una vez más. Algunos de los guerreros le ayudaron, encendiendo antorchas cuando diera la señal y encender aquella barca en el ancho río que pasaba por detrás del palacio.

—Siempre fuiste un ejemplo para mí, quien me enseñó que la fuerza estaba en el corazón y no en la casta. Nadie hablará mal de ti, no habrá oídos que escuchen la historia del dolor que cubriste con cariño que fue pagado con la peor traición. He de vengarte, he de vengar a tu Alfa, mi reina y padre. La muerte de los reyes de Asgard no quedará impune o dejo de llamarme Thor. Estoy orgulloso de haber sido tu cachorro, soy Hijo de Odín —el Mariscal dejó caer unas gotas sobre ese rostro pálido manchado de sangre— Guarda un lugar para mí en las estrellas, madre.

Bajó de la barca, tomando una de las antorchas que uno de sus amigos le tendió, alzándola en lo alto para dar la oración de despedida a los muertos.

“ _He aquí que veo a mi padre,_

_he aquí que veo a mi madre,_

_a mis hermanas y mis hermanos._

_He aquí que veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios._

_Y he aquí que me llaman,_

_me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos,_

_en los atrios de Valhalla, el lugar donde viven los valientes para siempre_.”

Dejando caer la antorcha dentro de la barca, Lord Odinson la empujó hasta que la corriente del río se la llevó por sí mismo. Los demás guerreros lanzaron el resto de las antorchas, incendiando la barca que se consumió junto con el cuerpo de Odín, pasando justo por debajo de aquel puente multicolor para transformarse en una estela dorada que ascendió hasta perderse en el cielo nublado por el humo. Thor lloró en silencio, acariciado una de las cabezas de sus machos cabríos que balaron como cantando para Odín. Escuchó un rumor, mirando por encima de su hombro como todos a su alrededor hincaban una rodilla en el suelo, inclinando sus cabezas con una mano en el pecho, reconociéndolo como el nuevo rey de Asgard. El Mariscal tomó aire, tragando saliva y mirando hacia el cielo.

Había querido a Loki, lo había amado como se ama a un hermano, pese a todo lo que siempre dijeron de él, esos rumores y ciertas verdades de las que lo protegió. Quizá haciéndole un mal. Al contrario de su pequeño hermano, había escuchado en boca del propio Odín, el origen desgarrador de su nacimiento porque Thor siempre buscaba la verdad de las cosas, aunque eso lo hubiera metido en cientos de problemas. Le había prometido a Odín jamás decir nada, porque era algo que lejos de avergonzarlo, se trataba de una petición de la mismísima reina Frigga.

Cuando Kang había enviado a demonios de hielo -gigantes y no pequeños como los que recién habían muerto bajo sus relámpagos-, para atacar la frontera Norte de Asgard, la reina Frigga estaba combatiendo lejos al lado del Emperador Richards en tierras de Genosha. Odín había salido a derrotarlos, o eso fue lo que todos creyeron cuando su espada llenó de cuerpos azulados ese campo de nieve bajo una tormenta feroz. Uno de esos demonios, rabioso al ver muerta a su especie por un Omega, lo había asaltado cuando Odín buscó si alguno de ellos había quedado vivo. Fue una pelea que perdió cuando ese monstruo de piel azul siendo Alfa, había despertado por la fuerza su Celo, mancillándolo como burla, una humillación peor que la muerte.

Odín lo había asesinado apenas fue libre de aquellas garras, sin decirle a nadie sobre lo sucedido pues la única huella fueron sus heridas que adjudicó al sangriento encuentro con los demonios de hielo. Cuando se recuperó, ya no fue el mismo. Esa sangre maldita había puesto su semilla en él, y Odín estuvo a nada de matarse a sí mismo antes que avergonzar a su Alfa, intentando clavarse su espada en su vientre. Frigga se lo impidió. Lo amaba demasiado para perderlo por algo así, aunque llevara un cachorro de demonio. Ella lo aceptó como su hijo, pidiéndole a Odín que hiciera lo mismo. Aquel encuentro dejaría su marca en él, porque pese a ser un Omega de Sangre Pura Aesir, su cuerpo sufría de vez en cuando una recaída que lo hacía estar en cama por días. Fue el precio de dar a luz a Loki.

Solamente para que Loki lo hubiera asesinado a sangre fría.

Frigga había preferido ser el blanco de las burlas, someter su reino ante Baxter y perder renombre antes de que alguien hablara mal de Odín o de Loki. No quiso que nadie de aquel espantoso incidente para que no hubiera desprecios ni problemas en el futuro. Ella fue el escudo entre una vida estigmatizado y la complaciente estancia en el Valhalla que Loki gozó como un príncipe de la Familia Real. Lo que hubiera hecho el pelinegro con la reina tampoco tenía perdón, cuando ella sacrificó todo por él, dándole una oportunidad que ningún otro Alfa hubiera hecho por un cachorro producto de una violación.

Thor nunca podría perdonarlo.

Y se juró tener la cabeza de Loki.

Un caballo con un jinete herido entró en la escena, llamando la atención de todos, levantándose para verle abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta donde estaba el nuevo rey.

—¡Su Alteza! —jadeó el guerrero, cayendo torpemente por sus heridas— ¡Ha llegado un halcón mensajero! ¡Spartax ha invadido Baxter por el Oeste! ¡El Dominio Rogers no puede contenerlos!

Thor frunció su ceño, llevando una mano hacia el mango de su martillo y mirando a todos los guerreros que esperaron por sus órdenes. Peter estaba en peligro, lo sabía. Lo sentía. Como sus amigos.

—¡Asgardianos! ¡La gloria de la batalla espera por nosotros!

—¡SALVE EL REY THOR!

Tenía el problema de cómo llegar al Dominio Rogers, cuando el camino era lejano aun con los mejores caballos. Sus machos cabríos balaron, corriendo hacia el puente multicolor donde brincotearon insistentes hasta que Odinson lo comprendió.

—El puente puede llevarnos hacia ellos. ¡HERMANOS! ¡MARCHEMOS JUNTOS HACIA LA GUERRA!

Los renovados ánimos de los feroces guerreros Asgardianos los hicieron reunirse, preparándose para marchar hacia el puente que abrió un enorme portal por el que cruzaron. Thor se quedó quieto al percibir esa energía bondadosa emanar de aquel portal. Reconocía bien esa sensación porque era la misma que sintiera de la reina Frigga. Sus ojos temblaron, hincándose unos momentos para acariciar esa superficie multicolor con un nudo en la garganta, levantándose más que decidido con los relámpagos acompañándole igual que sus hermanos y amigos hacia el Dominio Rogers.

El puente los llevó a una villa cercana al mar cuyos habitantes ya huían de la marcha del ejército Spartoi, arrasando con todo lo que tuvieran enfrente. Odinson levantó en alto su martillo, llamando a los relámpagos como a sus guerreros que aullaron, corriendo a enfrentarse a unos decididos invasores. Con la ira dominando su corazón, el nuevo rey no tuvo piedad de esa primera avanzada, hasta que los acorraló contra la marea de la playa que se tiñó de rojo. Ya era de noche cuando celebraron el primer rechazo de las fuerzas de Spartax, una pequeña felicidad antes de que llegara la flota completa, seguramente avisada por los mensajeros que vieron la escena. Thor se dio el tiempo de ordenar llevar a los poblados cercanos a fortalezas de resguardo, lejos de la playa, tierra adentro.

Sus pensamientos fueron a Peter, temeroso de que algo le sucediera porque estaba seguro que no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella declaración de guerra. El rey se quedó sobre un acantilado toda la noche, vigilando el mar en su calma con sus lobos y machos cabríos haciéndole compañía junto a una fogata mientras sus guerreros descansaban. A la mañana siguiente se avistó la flota principal, con el barco imperial donde venía el rey de Spartax, quien ni tardo ni perezoso se transformó en un lobo que atacó a los Asgardianos, encontrándose con otro lobo decidido a no dejarlo lastimar a nadie más. Un encuentro que hizo volar la arena por los aires, entre hilos de sangre que brotaron por sus colmillos hincándose en sus cuerpos.

El ejército Spartoi era más que el Asgardiano, que solamente había recibido durante la madrugada unos cuantos grupos de guardias imperiales. Todos estaban dispersos y sin el Mariscal Rogers, las Casas aun leales trataban de hacer lo mejor tierra adentro. J’son lanzó a Thor contra aquel acantilado donde vigilara, cayéndole encima, mordiendo con fuerza una de sus patas. Media docena de naves extrañas aparecieron, atacando un flanco de la flota de Spartax que no las vio aparecer sino hasta que ya estaban a un lado. Barcos de los Devastadores, de donde brincó otro lobo que llamó la atención de ambos reyes. Peter Quill llegaba para frenar a su propio padre.

Pero había algo diferente en él y los otros dos lobos lo olfatearon.

J’son rugió, dejando a Thor para ir contra Quill, siendo aplastado por el rey de Asgard, quien de pronto pareció entrar en un frenesí por el aroma de su pareja. Sus ojos completamente rojos advirtieron que nadie podía acercársele a Peter, con su lomo erizado y esos colmillos advirtiendo del peligro. Gesto ignorado por J’son, quien le empujó contra el mar, dando un cabezazo a su hijo para lanzarlo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Thor se levantó de entre las aguas y el hocico del rey de Spartax le pescó por su cabeza, uno de sus colmillos enterrándose de lleno en su ojo derecho con un aullido del Asgardiano y otro de Quill quien vio la decisión en los ojos de su padre de romperle el cráneo a su amante.

Peter rugió, sacudiéndose del polvo de la arena y corriendo hacia ellos. El rey de Spartax hizo llamar su poder como lobo Celestial, haciendo caer una lluvia de estrellas que enterraron a Quill en la playa. Thor perdió su ojo cuando el colmillo de J’son hizo estallar su globo ocular, revolviéndose bajo el peso de las patas de aquel lobo. Su cráneo comenzó a dolerle por la fuerza aplicada. Peter aulló, levantándose para intentar llegar a él con el mismo rechazo, esta vez siendo atado por cuerdas por guerreros Spartoi. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada.

_¡NO TE ATREVAS!_

Amarres y guerreros salieron volando cuando Peter liberó todo su poder, impulsado por el miedo a perder a Thor, haciendo que cayera una lluvia de estrellas sobre J’son, logrando liberar al Asgardiano y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia su padre. El cuerpo de Quill se transformó a uno translúcido, como si de pronto se llenara de todas los luceros en el cielo, una copia viviente de este que chocó con un sorprendido rey de Spartax. La onda de colisión volteó más de la mitad de la flota, como lanzó a todos en la playa metros adentro. El mar se abrió en un hueco donde estaban los tres lobos, J’son malherido, quien trató de levantarse para alcanzar el cuello de Peter, recibiendo una descarga de relámpagos sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

Las nubes despejaron y el sol volvió a iluminar la playa, todos los que pudieron ver, fueron testigos del rey de Asgard emergiendo de entre las olas con Peter Quill entre los brazos, celosamente cargado hasta la playa donde le bajó con una mirada preocupada al poner una mano en su vientre. Peter negó, sonriendo con un hilito de sangre corriendo por su sien derecha, acariciando con tristeza ese ojo vacío de Thor. Alguien de los Devastadores gritó algo, en realidad se trataba de Mantis. Ese gritó se replicó hasta alcanzar a la pareja, escuchando lo que decían.

—¡REY PETER! ¡REY PETER!

—Parece que el día de hoy los dos nos hemos convertido en reyes, amor mío —jadeó Thor, cayendo inconsciente a la arena.

—¡Thor!


	30. Tela de araña

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXX.**

**Tela de araña.**

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_   
_Makes me work a little bit harder_   
_Makes me that much wiser_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Made me learn a little bit faster_   
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_   
_Makes me that much smarter_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Stronger, Christina Aguilera.

Peter Quill nunca había reparado en cómo lucía un mar carmesí luego de una batalla, ni en el espanto de los cuerpos de los muertos desperdigados en la playa. Una vista que horrorizaba a quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ella, no a él que ya había contemplado ese escenario antes, solamente que este era diferente, porque significaba muchas cosas para el nuevo rey de Spartax. Giró su cabeza, mirando a Thor en una cama reponerse de sus heridas, todavía inconsciente envuelto en una fiebre ligera. Mantis había ayudado con su curación, prometiendo que despertaría en un par de días. No hubo manera de salvar su ojo, pero algo le decía a Quill que no sería un problema para su aguerrido Alfa. Con una mano en su vientre, suspiró hondo. La fuerza del Asgardiano había explotado de solo olfatear que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, lo suficiente para enfrentar a un Lobo Imperial como lo fue su padre J’son.

—Traje la cena, debes comer algo, Su Majestad.

—Mantis, gracias. Pero no me llames así con títulos.

—No puedo hacerlo de otra manera —sonrió la joven— No luego de presenciar como liberaste todo tu poder por amor a él.

Quill sonrió apenas. —Sí, por amor a él. Demonios.

—Si puedes hacerlo, descansa. Es mejor que la mañana traiga las respuestas que ahora no encuentras.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches, Su Majestad.

La tarde se convertía en un manto oscuro con luceros titilando en lo alto, sin luna. Una noche normal que no lo era, el aroma de la guerra ya era palpable aun en esa villa donde fueron para que el rey de Asgard se recuperara, tomando un castillo abandonado cuando sucedió la caída del Mariscal Rogers. El imperio estaba sosteniéndose a duras penas, el resto de los Pura Sangre todavía leales al Emperador seguían las órdenes de Lord Carbonell, resguardando al pueblo de los ataques de los Skrull y reunido lo más rápido posible el ejército imperial. Necesitaban llegar al Dominio Carbonell, pero eso no sucedería hasta que Thor no despertara y revisaran que estaba mejor. Quill optó por probar esos alimentos, permitiéndose descansar junto al Asgardiano, acariciando ese vendaje sobre su ojo con tristeza.

—Eres un tonto —murmuró, bostezando antes de quedarse dormido abrazado a él.

A la mañana siguiente, ya le esperaba una muy seria Victoria, quien había sido escoltada por los Devastadores ante su presencia. Peter le miró unos momentos, negando antes de abrazarle para sorpresa de los demás.

—Eres fiel a tu pueblo, hermana. Y eso no merece castigo alguno.

—Pet… Su Majestad.

—Por eso debo hacer esta petición, vuelve con el resto de la flota Spartoi, nuestro propio imperio necesita a sus guerreros para los tiempos que vienen. Yo me quedaré con los Devastadores. Protégelos, Victoria, en mi nombre.

—¿M-Majestad?

—Sí, te estoy pidiendo que hables y ordenes en mi nombre, que tú también eres de la realeza.

Victoria le miró tan estupefacta como los demás. —¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—¿Querías que te azotara y encerrara en las mazmorras como mi padre pretendió hacer conmigo? —Quill negó con una sonrisa torcida— Lo siento, ya deberías saber que nunca reaccionaré como esperan.

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

Ella se irguió, con una mano en su pecho. —Protegeré a Spartax en tu nombre.

—Gracias, hermanita. Que la Diosa Madre cuide tu regreso. No te entretengo más.

—¿Por qué no la castigaste? —quiso saber Mantis cuando Victoria se marchó.

—Mi hermana es leal a sus principios y a su pueblo, por ellos sirvió a mi padre aun cuando este había traicionado a Spartax. Si ella realmente hubiera sido de corazón malvado, nos hubiera atacado al mismo tiempo que mi padre, pero no lo hizo. De la misma forma que siempre me cuidó de los sacerdotes para que no me aprisionaran cuando J’son les ordenó capturarme para ofrecerme al Devorador de Mundos —explicó Quill, tomando asiento— De no ser por Victoria, a estas horas estaría en un altar a punto de ser sacrificado en nombre de un maldito monstruo.

—Tiene sentido. Ella cuidará bien de nuestro pueblo.

—Siempre lo hará —Peter negó— No es el único pendiente, ¿cierto?

—Primero el desayuno, el rey de Asgard no estará complacido al despertar si nota que no hemos procurado por ti.

Con una pequeña risita, Quill asintió, esperando por el desayuno en ese balcón que miraba hacia el interior del Dominio Rogers. No había mentido respecto a Victoria, ella le había dejado ir del palacio antes de que los sacerdotes fueran por él. Eso le había permitido huir a tiempo y buscar la protección de sus viejos camaradas, los Devastadores, quienes fueron llamados por Yondu para pelear en su nombre. Así era como habían navegado a toda prisa, buscando alcanzar la flota Spartoi donde iba J’son. El plan de su padre había sido ofrecer su sangre al Devorador de Mundos a cambio de que le concediera mayor poder, también ofreciendo parte de su pueblo mientras él invadía Baxter y lo conquistaba para darle la Piedra Arco. Eso se lo había sacado a puñetazos a un sacerdote, confirmando las palabras de Mantis.

Peter escuchó las peticiones de los habitantes de aquella villa, mientras su gente se recuperaba para la jornada que les esperaba delante. Fue extraño para él dar órdenes -muchos de esas aconsejadas por su leal Mantis- y recibir esa clase de respeto. Le provocaba cierta diversión, y al mismo tiempo una inmensa tristeza por la forma en que había recibido su título. Era un rey, un Alfa de Sangre Pura con un cachorro del rey de Asgard en el vientre. Definitivamente su suerte siempre le tenía reservadas las más insospechadas aventuras. El día pasó buscando dar orden al ejército de Asgard como a los Devastadores, ayudando a que el resto de la gente que todavía estaba ahí se fueran a los refugios bien protegidos por los guerreros de ambos reinos.

Tal como lo había prometido Mantis, al día siguiente fue que Thor despertó, pidiendo ver a Peter antes que recibir agua o alimento alguno. Quill le abrazó, no queriendo ser muy emotivo, pero al final derramando unas lágrimas por su estado que el rey de Asgard limpió con besos, posando una mano en su vientre una vez más y acariciando sus cabellos como si no hubiera perdido un ojo en batalla ni tampoco Asgard estuviera en ruinas por la traición del príncipe Loki.

—No llores, amor mío. Seguimos vivos, la pelea todavía no acaba.

—Tu ojo…

—Odín también perdió uno —quiso bromear Thor, aunque sus ojos temblaron con unas lágrimas traicioneras al recordarlo— Y fue el campeón de Asgard.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Odinson le contó lo sucedido, desahogándose con él por la muerte de sus padres. Peter estuvo de acuerdo con el rey de Asgard en que no habría descanso hasta que no tuvieran la cabeza de Loki. También le contó lo sucedido en la capital, como la búsqueda del Mariscal Rogers por parte de Tony. Luego de eso, animó a su pareja a desayunar con él. Estaban casi terminando cuando llegó uno de los Devastadores, hincando una rodilla ante ellos.

—Sus Majestades, alguien pide audiencia.

—Que espere —rugió Thor.

—Dice que es importante, no para de hablar, milord.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Quill con una ceja arqueada.

—No ha dicho su nombre, pero tiene el emblema de los Romanoff.

El nuevo rugido de Thor fue suficiente para Peter, quien tiró de su brazo para que le observara.

—Cálmate, si alguien de ellos viene es porque es importante y lo sabes —le susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios, volviéndose al Devastador— Hazlo pasar.

Un muchachito Alfa de Alta Casta -que por su edad le recordó al impetuoso Lord Carbonell cuando recién lo conoció- entró, hincando una rodilla y haciendo varias reverencias con su cabeza.

—Señores, no perdón, Sus Majestades, milores, gracias. De verdad que les agradezco esto, porque nadie me está prestando atención y deveras…

—¿Quién eres? —le cortó el rey de Asgard.

—Oh, ah, eso es fácil, am… soy Peter Parker, señor, milord. Rey. De los Parker que sirven al Clan Romanoff, me entrenó Lady Alina, la esposa del Mariscal…

—¿Por qué has venido? —Peter parpadeó ante el borboteo incesante del chiquillo.

—¡Oh, sí! Eso, verá Su Majestad… ¿tiene cachorro?

—Habla ya, Araña —insistió Thor.

—Soy Araña, sí, por eso me entrenó Lady Alina muy bien, para ser muy ágil. Eso me dio muchas misiones, aunque no todas salieron bien, pero fue culpa de los otros que a fuerzas querían golpearme. Bueno, en una de esas misiones es que yo estaba por acá, en el Dominio Rogers. Dije que podía descansar, porque pues es como mi segundo hogar porque verán, Sus Majestades, milores, cuando mis padres fallecieron el Mariscal Rogers nos llevó a mis tíos y a mí cachorrito a su palacio porque ya no teníamos casa y pues no teníamos donde estar de momento. Hasta que nos consiguió hogar con los Romanoff. En aquel entonces pues me dejaron andar por todo el palacio, era muy lindo. Y tenía un montón de cosas interesantes. ¿Qué decía? ¡Ah, sí! Pues yo estaba de misión acá y terminé y me dije que podía visitar al Mariscal porque había escuchado que estaba recuperándose de un ataque muy malo. Iba a llevarle una mermelada que prepara mi tía May, pero me la comí porque tenía mucha hambre, cacé unos conejitos en su lugar como regalo cuando vi algo muy raro. Eran personas raras, luego caí en la cuenta que eran Skrull. Como soy una Araña muy buena, me escondí y los seguí, entonces llegaron unos lobos así feos muy feos, no eran lobitos como los de allá del rey de Asgard, milord, Su Majestad. Eran como de humo negro púrpuroso. ¿Existe la palabra púrpuroso? Como sea, esos lobos traían más Skrull y esos Skrull traían a dos personas, al Mariscal Rogers que estaba muy mal herido y a la Señora Escarcha. Vivos, me refiero, porque traían otros ya muertos que se comieron.

Peter parpadeó más, dejando caer su mandíbula. Thor frunció su ceño mirando fijamente al chico Parker.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Eso, yo vi cuando se los llevaron. Un Skrull así bien feo tipo Alfa porque ya saben que pueden ser Alfas Pura Sangre Skrull color verde, ¿cierto? Ese demonio se transformó en el Mariscal y se marchó. La Señora Escarcha les dijo que su muerte iba a ser dolorosa y le pegaron feo. Me dio mucho coraje, pero no podía hacer nada milores, señores, porque, aunque soy una Araña rápida, yo solito no podía con tantos y además no conozco esos lobos de humo púrpuroso. Quién sabe qué hacen. Pero si vi a donde se marcharon con la Señora Escarcha. Lo que vine a decir fue esto porque nadie me cree que el Mariscal fue suplantado, que hizo todas esas cosas que es simplemente imposible que hiciera porque no, yo lo conozco, a la mejor no tan bien como su esposo, pero sí. Lord Rogers jamás haría esas barbaridades. Fue el Skrull.

—¿No lo dijiste al Mariscal Romanoff?

Parker jadeó, tirando de sus cabellos. —¡No pude! Ya no pude alcanzar al Mariscal porque se fue a la capital a defender al Emperador. Fue cuando nos cayeron los Skrull y todos nos dispersamos. He estado ocultándome para que no vayan a suplantarme. Entre las Arañas hicimos un código súper secreto que solamente nosotros entendemos, y si al preguntarlo no se responde bien, ¡al cuello! Porque es un Skrull. No ha sido nada fácil, todo mundo puede ser un demonio y ya me dio mucho miedo. Quise decirles a los demás en el Dominio Rogers porque me quedé atorado acá en el bosque, nadie me escucha. Sus Majestades, milores, reyes de sus reinos, ¿ustedes sí me creen?

—Escarcha —jadeó Quill levantándose— ¿A dónde la llevaron? ¡Dime!

—Al Sur, ósea, no al Sur Sur pero al Sur.

—No entiendo.

—Es que… es una sospecha, digo, Lord Nathaniel una vez me dijo que yo tengo un instinto muy bueno que debo escuchar porque es como un don mágico que me dice cuando algo no es lo que parece. Sé que se fueron al Sur, pero no es más allá del mar, es cerca. Solo que no recuerdo bien, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que a donde debieron llevarla está en un mapa en el Palacio Blanco de los Rogers. Sé que no me equivoco, esta vez no, ahí vi donde puede estar ella.

—El Mariscal Rogers —Thor también se había levantado— ¿Escuchaste a dónde lo llevarían?

—Um, no, pero la última vez que recibí un mensaje de las otras Arañas me dijeron que Lord Carbonell estaba buscándolo y que ya sabía dónde estaba. Que debíamos limpiar el imperio de todos los Skrull para no entorpecer la búsqueda, pero que, si los podíamos hacer hablar, lo hiciéramos. Uy que va. Esas cosas se matan solas antes de que se puedan tocar. Pero, pero, escuché de una de las Aves del Premier porque soy muy bueno escuchando, aunque parezca que no, yo lo oí decir que estaban sospechando que había una súper madriguera aquí en el reino donde estaba la reina de los Skrull, así como las abejas que tienen una reina abeja que las controla. Si dábamos con la reina Skrull, lo demás era pan comido. Entonces, ¡pues son muchas cosas y yo me quedé solito! No puedo ir con tía May porque sería revelar su escondite y no quiero una tía May falsa, ella no sabría hacer una mermelada rica.

—Tony buscando a Steve, tú me lo dijiste —Quill se volvió al rey de Asgard, quien estaba silencioso con su ceño fruncido— Hay que ir por Escarcha.

—¿Por qué la mantuvieron viva? —Parker levantó su mano— Es decir, vi que a la escolta de Lord Rogers y otros guerreros se los comieron, ¿por qué a la Señora Escarcha la dejaron viva?

—Debemos movernos, vamos al Palacio Blanco —Thor salió de sus meditaciones— No perdamos más tiempo. Hay que llevarnos al mocoso.

—¿Puedo comer…?

—Andando.

El contingente se movió tierra adentro, hacia lo que había quedado del Palacio Blanco. Cuando divisaron el palacio, se toparon con los Guardianes, quienes estallaron en gritos al ver de nuevo a su antiguo capitán. Quill no dudó en bajar de su caballo y saludarlos entre abrazos, escuchando sus bromas usuales que le sacaron lágrimas por la nostalgia, gruñendo después por las burlas.

—¡Llevas cachorro! —escupió Rocket— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Creo que cierto Lord me ha jugado una mala pasada.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora eres un rey —comentó Gamora con una sonrisa— Debemos llamarte Su Majestad.

—Claro que no, sigo siendo el mismo.

—Pero con poder —bromeó Rocket.

—¿Qué llevan en esa carreta?

Groot descubrió la manta que protegía un cuerpo inconsciente. Drax lo señaló con su mentón.

—Es el traidor que busca Lord Carbonell. Sir Obadiah Stane.

—¿Traidor?

—Así lo afirma el Señor del Dominio Carbonell —Gamora se encogió de hombros— Lo perseguimos por casi todo el imperio hasta que lo atrapamos. Lo protegieron los Skrull. Ya partíamos de vuelta con Lord Anthony.

—¿Qué hace la pareja de reyes por aquí? —quiso saber Rocket mirando a Thor.

—Tenemos que ir al Palacio de los Rogers —respondió este señalando detrás de él— Es una misión de rescate según las palabras de aquel niño Araña.

—Hombre Araña, soy un hombre —defendió Parker.

—Podemos acompañarlos —Rocket los miró— Obadiah ya está en nuestro poder, sirve que nos ponemos al día con el nuevo rey panzón de Spartax.

—¡Rocket! Gamora dile algo.

—Rocket, discúlpate con Su Majestad.

—Lamento que estés panzón, Su Majestad.

—¡Gamoraaa!

Thor rio, alegre de ver algo de felicidad en los ojos de Quill, quien a leguas se notaba tenso como preocupado. Y tenía razón, pese a esos momentos, la guerra estaba por volverse más sangrienta y les faltaban espadas para defenderse. Los Guardianes se unieron a la comitiva que arribó para el anochecer al Palacio Blanco. Una parte estaba en ruinas, donde el falso Skrull se había transformado en un lobo derrumbando parte de su estructura. La sangre derramada de inocentes ya se había secado. Unos cuantos sirvientes, leales como temerosos de ir a otra parte salieron a recibirlos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras besaban sus pies. Quill los calmó, pidiendo alojamiento para todos ellos.

—Tú —llamó a Parker— Ven conmigo.

Siempre escoltado por el rey de Asgard, los tres fueron hacia el salón de los mapas, adjunto a la biblioteca. El joven espía fue de un lado a otro, hablando en esos borbotones que mareaban tratando de recordar en cuál mapa había visto la posible ubicación de Escarcha.

—¿Qué piensas, Thor?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Lady Jones? Tiene sentido lo que el niño Araña ha dicho, el Sur. A ella también la llevaron ahí. No debe ser lejos donde van y vienen del imperio. Tengo mis sospechas de lo que puede ser.

—Cuéntame.

El Asgardiano alcanzó una de sus manos que besó. —En la última campaña, el imperio de Atlantis cayó, tenían una ciudad, Lemuria, que estaba cercana a Baxter. Se hizo trizas, quedando solamente un archipiélago pantanoso donde no creció nada. Sin embargo, recuerdo mucho las palabras del Príncipe Edward que hablaba sobre el pasadizo de Lemuria a esta tierra, porque los caballos no podían respirar en el mar, bromeaba.

—¿Crees que estén usando ese pasadizo?

—Posiblemente. Eso explicaría cómo pueden llegar tantos en tan poco tiempo.

—¿La reina Skrull estaría ahí?

—Puedes apostarlo, mi estrella.

—Ella estaría oculta, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cerca para ordenarles —meditó Quill, viendo de reojo al chico que corría entre tropezones, lanzando al aire mapas que no eran— Nadie imaginaría que en semejante lugar hubiera demonios. Solo demonios habitarían Lemuria.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó un triunfal Parker— ¡Este es! Miren sus Majestades, reyes, milores. Este es el mapa que les decía, acá está el acantilado de los espectros donde hay una compuerta para entrar a la serpiente de roca que baja y llega hasta… ¿Lema… Lima…?

—Lemuria —corrigió Thor, tomando el mapa— ¿Cómo sabes que hay una compuerta?

—Ese acantilado se inunda con la marea, es cuando la compuerta se cierra. Lo sé porque en el Dominio Romanoff hay una compuerta similar y ambas fueron creadas por el Príncipe Carbonell, el abuelito del actual lord, señor. La serpiente de roca camina hasta el sur porque ahí está Lemuria, porque no se llegar en barco porque los barcos se atoran en el fango que rodea la isla, porque pues hay mucho fango luego de que…

—Sabemos —cortó el Asgardiano— Hay que…

—Quill —llamó Gamora al entrar al estarlos buscando— Hay problemas. Llegó un mensaje.

Era de parte de la flota de Spartax que regresaba a su tierra, de Victoria. Habían avistado otra flota de guerra que se había dado vuelta antes de encontrárselos de frente. Victoria los había reconocido pese a la bruma, llevaban la bandera de Latveria. Extrañada por eso, había enviado un navío ligero tras ellos para saber a dónde se dirigían, notando que tomaban ruta para tocar la playa próxima a la capital. Quill apretó el papel. Su hermana, versada en batallas, reconoció entre los barcos el que pertenecía al Emperador Doom. La intención fue clara: Latveria iba a invadir Baxter en una nada sorprendente declaración de guerra. Thor también leyó el mensaje, todos quedándose callados en el salón.

—Puedo enviar a mis guerreros a la capital —dijo al fin el rey de Asgard— Viajemos solo con los Devastadores y los Guardianes hacia el Dominio Carbonell. Podremos movernos a la capital todos juntos.

—Tus hombres no llegarán a tiempo. Doom ya debe estar desembarcando.

—¿Recuerdas los caminos de los lobos?

Quill abrió sus ojos, sonriendo. —¡Cierto! Pueden acortar la distancia en un santiamén sin necesidad de tus cabras groseras.

—¿Caminos de los lobos? —preguntó discreta Gamora, claramente confundida.

—Rutas del mundo antiguo hechas por los Ancestros —asintió Quill— Están por debajo de la tierra muy profundo, pero acortan distancias, solo los Pura Sangre sabemos encontrarlas y los Skrull no pueden usarlas porque la tierra es sagrada, los mataría. Solo será cuestión de que aquí mi Alfa gruñón dirija a sus lobos para ellos porque esos lobos también pueden hallarlos al ser guardianes. Sí es así, ¿verdad?

—Has leído mis pensamientos, mi estrella —sonrió Thor sujetándole por la cintura para besarle.

—Ew —Parker se puso de colores, tosiendo— Es decir, milores.

—Tú, permanece con nosotros, iremos por Escarcha. Gamora, dile a Rocket que esperen aquí en el Palacio, mientras los Asgardianos marchan a la capital, nosotros iremos a Lemuria. No estaré tranquilo hasta no ver a Escarcha a salvo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron lo suficientemente descansados para la marcha, partieron del palacio, Quill haciendo una promesa silenciosa de ayudar a reconstruir el palacio cuando todo hubiera terminado, por sus amigos y por Escarcha a quien rescataría ayudado por su celoso rey de Asgard quien no le dejaba solo ni un solo instante. El cachorro en su vientre lo había puesto en un modo sobreprotector que era mejor no pelear porque Thor no entendería razones y comprendía ese estado. El ejército Asgardiano se marchó guiado por los lobos de su rey, mientras ellos quedaron con los machos cabríos para ir de inmediato al Sur hacia Lemuria.

—Esto es genial, Sus Majestades, reyes, milores, es decir, jamás me había tocado una misión con alguien así de importante, bueno sí. Con Lady Alina un par de veces porque también me enseñó buenos modales cuando mi tía May le dijo que yo no sabía comer en una mesa. Pero es que las Arañas casi no estamos en casas porque siempre andamos de un lado para otro.

—Siempre hablas de tu tía —le calmó Quill antes de que los mareara— ¿Y tu tío?

—Oh… —el rostro del muchacho se contrajo, apretando las riendas de su caballo— Tío Ben… murió.

—Lo siento.

—No debería, milord, señor. Fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué?

—Es que yo recién había recibido mi nombramiento como Araña y pues estaba muy feliz, se me hacía que todo podía ser fácil, pero pues no. Se me escapó un tipo malo, para ocultar que se me había escapado le dije al Mariscal Romanoff que se había lanzado por un risco y estaba bien muerto. Pero no estaba bien muerto, asaltó una caravana de comerciantes donde iba mi tío Ben con mi prometida, Mary Jane. Los mató. Bueno, no solo a ellos, pero a ellos.

Quill se quedó unos momentos callado. —Eso no fue tu culpa.

—Sí que lo fue porque si hubiera aceptado que fallé ante el Mariscal hubieran buscado al maleante y si hubieran buscado al maleante a la mejor yo estaría casado y mi tío estaría vivo. No debí mentir.

—A veces no somos conscientes de nuestras acciones —intervino Thor, mirando al joven Alfa— Sino hasta que es demasiado tarde, perdonamos algo que más adelante se convierte en nuestra pesadilla. Cargar con la culpa no te ayudará mucho, joven Araña. Estabas aprendiendo, a decir verdad, siempre estamos aprendiendo algo mientras estamos vivos. Los errores entonces son para hacernos mejores personas, no esclavos del pasado.

—No entendí.

Una carcajada involuntaria escapó de Quill, quien tosió luego, limpiándose las lágrimas, palmeando la espalda del desconcertado Parker.

—Ya no te culpes por la muerte de tu tío, más bien hónralo dando lo mejor de ti.

—Oh, ¡oooh!

—¿Listo para llevarnos a Lemuria?

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ, SUS MAJESTADES, REYES, MILORES!

—Entre más rápido terminemos, mejor —bufó en un murmullo el Asgardiano.

Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir abrieron el portal, llegando al acantilado que el joven Parker había señalado en el mapa. Para su suerte, la marea estaba baja, descubriendo una cueva por la que se bajaba por un camino sinuoso. Los machos cabríos no tuvieron dificultad alguna, sus patas estaban hechas para trepar por doquier incluso en las rocas más imposibles. Parker tampoco, demostró su agilidad y dominio de sus destrezas, haciendo honor a su nombre de Araña al desplazarse por el acantilado usando manos y pies solamente. Quill arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cómo bajaría cuando Thor le sujetó por su cintura de nuevo, agitando su martillo que llamó un relámpago el cual usó como soga para llegar primero hacia donde la estrecha entrada de la cueva.

—Olvidaba que tengo por pareja a un Asgardiano.

—Y no cualquiera —sonrió Thor, dándole un beso.

_Recuerden que no pueden aparearse en estos momentos._

_Sí, traumarían al cachorro._

—Thor, en serio, voy a cocinar a Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir en caldo.

—¿A quién cocinarán en un caldo? —preguntó Parker, entrando a la cueva.

—¿Dónde están esas compuertas?

—Ah… —el muchachito sacó de su morral en la espalda un frasco que agitó, iluminando el camino delante— Tiene el símbolo Carbonell que brilla en la oscuridad en color azul… bueno eso me digo porque en el Dominio Romanof…

—Camina, te seguimos.

Anduvieron un poco evadiendo rocas salientes y filosas antes de dar con la compuerta que era de un tamaño suficiente para que un Cambia Formas pasara, con más razón los escuálidos Skrull. Parker supo cómo abrirla, pues como ya repetía siempre, conocía el mecanismo. Fue justo a tiempo, pues se dieron cuenta que el agua comenzaba a entrar, la marea ya subía. Con armas listas, entraron, cerrando detrás de ellos y adentrándose al camino que bajó por escaleras en círculo. Esperaron hallar algunos Skrull en el camino, extrañándose cuando no. Algo extraño. El calor por el encierro fue lo único que los hizo sudar, siempre atentos a cualquier cambio.

Caminaron así hasta llegar hasta la parte más baja, un camino más recto y fresco por estar bajo el mar. Las huellas de patas de Skrull confirmaron sus sospechas. Cada vez más alertas, llegaron hasta el otro extremo luego de lo que pareció un tiempo eterno. El olfato de Thor detectó un fuerte aroma a Skrull, pero el sentido de Parker adivinó algo más.

—Están muertos, huelen a muertos.

—Detrás de mí, mi estrella. Tanngnjóstr y Tanngrisnir, cualquier amenaza mayor, lo pondrán a salvo.

_Como si tuviéramos opción._

—Juro que…

Quill se quedó callado, escuchando el sonido inconfundible de un arma golpeando algo. Temiendo que estuvieran torturando a Escarcha, salió corriendo dejando al grupo atrás antes de que pudieran reaccionar y detenerle, subiendo a toda prisa los últimos tramos de la escalera de piedra. Al llegar a la superficie, lo que encontró lo dejó en una sola pieza.

En medio de una alfombra de Skrull muertos por furiosos ataques de una pala, estaba Escarcha erigiéndose como una gran campeona. Sus cabellos descompuestos, ropas manchadas y rasgadas con signos de golpes, rasguños amoratados pero el fuego en su mirada.

—¿E-Escarcha?

—¡Estrellita! —ella lanzó la pala corriendo por entre los cuerpos para abrazarle, soltándose a llorar.

Thor y Parker estaban boquiabiertos. Escarcha todavía llevaba los grilletes en sus muñecas que sangraban al estar apretados. El rey de Asgard usó el lado de hacha de su martillo para romperlos, besando esa piel lastimada con una reverencia.

—¿Cómo te has escapado, mi bella señora?

—¡¿Cómo ha de ser?! ¡Peleando! ¡Maldita sea! Cuando esa horrible hembra se enojó conmigo me lanzó a sus hijos contra mí. ¡Pero no ha nacido quien pueda con Escarcha, con un carajo!

—¿La reina Skrull?

—Por el escroto de mi padre que si eso es una reina yo soy una diosa.

—¿Dónde está? —Quill palmeó su espalda, limpiando su rostro.

—Se fue, dijo que ya era hora de poner huevos en otro lado, seguro que en mi hogar hija de la ramera que la parió en mala hora.

—¿Usted solita peleó con tantos Skrull? —Parker no daba crédito.

—Te conozco, eres uno de los huérfanos que recogió mi niño ¿cierto? Ja, debiste ver cuando tuve que defender a mi niño de una manada de coyotes con mis puños. Maldita sea que si sé pelear. ¡Soy Escarcha! Bueno —ella sorbió su nariz, poniendo sus manos en sus anchas caderas— ¿Vamos a volver o qué rayos?


	31. Lobos Imperiales

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI.**

**Lobos Imperiales.**

_So unimpressed but so in awe_   
_Such a saint but such a whore_   
_So self-aware so full of shit_   
_So indecisive so adamant_   
_I'm contemplating thinking about thinking_   
_It's so over-rating just get another drink in_   
_Watch me come undone_

Come undone, Robbie Williams.

—Recuerda, pase lo que pase, no le abras la puerta a nadie.

—Qué gracioso, Nathaniel.

Anthony rodó sus ojos, empujándolo por un hombro antes de darse media vuelta para dejar que se despidiera a solas de James y Katya. El pelirrojo besó a su Omega, sujetándole por la nuca y quedándose con su frente pegada a la de Barnes. La cachorra gimió, haciendo un puchero tirando las ropas de su padre, quien tomó sus manecitas para soltarlas, besando la punta de esos deditos regordetes.

—Vuelve a mí, Alfa —ordenó James, resistiendo para no llorar.

La capital estaba siendo asediada por el ejército de Latveria. Anthony le había pedido a Lord Hank y Lady Van Dyne que reunieran a sus guerreros como a gente en su Dominio dispuesta a pelear, no había tiempo que perder. Él todavía debía terminar lo que estaba haciendo, que era de vital importancia, aunque cada instante dudaba más de ello, queriendo tomar su armadura y unirse. Pero el Omega sabía que la pelea definitiva todavía no aparecía y cuando llegara ese momento, si la torre no estaba lista sería la muerte para todos. Ese pequeño contingente dirigido por la pareja, custodiado por Romanoff, salió por el arco de entrada rumbo a la capital. James se quedó mirándolos hasta que no pudo verlos más, tragando saliva y apretando una sonrisa a su llorosa Katya a quien meció antes de volver dentro con Anthony. Ambos consolándose con el regreso de sus Alfas, entre los postres que Jarvis preparó para ellos, acompañados de Bruce Banner.

Doom no había usado toda la fuerza de sus catapultas, esperando paciente en lo alto de una colina cercana a que apareciera la señal que necesitaba. Con ese escudo en todo su poder, era imposible que Latveria entrara, sitiando alrededor. Un portal se abrió, dejando pasar a Loki. El Emperador Doom gruñó por su tardanza, mirándole de arriba abajo cuando ese príncipe y traidor le sonrió con una reverencia, girando en el aire su lanza.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Tenía hambre. ¿Cómo va Su Majestad con el control de Ultrón? ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Quiero que derribes ese escudo, es lo que necesito.

—Oh, vamos, Excelencia —sonrió Loki mirando hacia las murallas de la capital— Eso será pan comido, tengo curiosidad por saber si es cierto que ha creado con la sangre de Ultrón un nuevo lobo.

—Cosa que no te importa.

—Me importa porque mi informante acaba de decirme que el ejército Asgardiano viene hacia acá, dirigido por los lobos de su nuevo y estúpido rey, a través de túneles antiguos que no aparecen en los mapas.

Doom miró a Loki a través de esa máscara de metal gris. —¿Hablas de los caminos de los lobos?

—Así les ha llamado mi informante. Tenemos un pequeño contratiempo, Su Majestad. Como bien sabe, no podemos permitir eso o Baxter no caerá. Ni tampoco debemos permitir que el Omega Carbonell haga otro de sus trucos, en estos momentos estará más que vulnerable. Si el plan del Emperador Doom está funcionando, se ha quedado solo. Salvo con ese doctor que puede transformarse y su heraldo.

—Mis planes no fallan —gruñó Doom— Contrario a los tuyos. ¿No se suponía que Asgard se quedaría atrapado en su reino?

—Vamos, vamos, solo es una pequeña desviación. Su Majestad, preste atención, debe enviar a Ultrón contra el ejército Asgardiano, entiérrelos bajo tierra. Si tiene a ese singular lobo, puede enviarlo contra Lord Carbonell, haga que salga de la torre. La reina Skrull se encargará de atraparlo.

—Cuando hayas derribado el escudo, lo haré.

Loki sonrió malicioso, bajando de la colina y abriéndose paso entre los guerreros de Latveria hasta quedar solo en un campo abierto que daba a una de las murallas fortificadas de la capital. Se detuvo a escasa distancia del escudo que tocó, sintiendo su fuerza, observando el brillo al tocarlo que revelaba lo enorme como poderoso que era. Enterrando la lanza en el suelo, el pelinegro levantó su mano izquierda de donde apareció una espada de hoja negra envuelta en humo púrpura. Sin más, la enterró contra el escudo que tembló, rompiéndose como si de vidrio se tratara. Loki tomó su lanza, apuntando a la muralla que hizo estallar para que entrara el ejército de Doom. Los guerreros en gris y verde aullaron mientras cabalgaban hacia el interior para destruirlo todo. Con una sonrisa, el pelinegro esperó cuando el caballo de Doom llegó a su lado, levantando su mirada hacia él.

—Adelante, Su Majestad.

—Creí que deseabas acabar con ellos.

—Con algunos, sí. Hay deudas que saldar. Gloria a Latveria, y su emperador.

Con eso, Loki desapareció de la vista de Doom, entrando a la capital para abrirle paso al ejército de Latveria destruyendo más muros o asesinando guardias, esos feroces Alfas que perecieron bajo su lanza. Loki miró el templo de la Diosa Madre al que se dirigió, preparando su arma, disparando una ráfaga de energía en color verde que se estampó contra un selló mágico en color dorado cuyos símbolos reconoció, girando lentamente su rostro a un lado para ver a Stephen Strange.

—Ah, el gran Hechicero Supremo. Siempre protegiendo a su ama.

—¿Qué has hecho, Loki?

—Creí que tenías el don de ver el futuro.

—La sangre de tus padres jamás se lavará de tus manos.

—No eran mis padres.

Loki sonrió, usando su lanza para crear finos látigos brillantes que se enredaron alrededor de Strange. El Hechicero Supremo los rompió usando como cuchillas círculos dorados, mirándole con rabia.

—Buen hechizo, pero no te enseñé los mejores.

—Claro que no, esos los reservaste para Clea.

—A quien envenenaste el día de mi boda.

—Una acusación así es cosa grave, Hechicero Supremo.

—Todo esto, ¿solo por despecho, Loki?

—Ah, los reclamos. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que reclamar?

—Crees que puedes embaucar a una entidad como el Devorador de Mundos. Te va a costar la vida, Loki. El camino que has elegido es la muerte.

—Por favor, Strange, ahorra tus melodramas para alguien más. Ahora si me permites, tengo un templo que destruir.

Fue una pelea de hechizos, serpientes contra aves azules, lobos fantasmales contra espejos. Strange nunca le permitió tocar el templo, anteponiéndose incluso con su propio cuerpo que recibió los ataques frontales de Loki. El último lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, jadeando en agonía por serpientes de fuego mordiendo su cuerpo.

—¿Listo para morir, hechicero?

Strange rugió, apoyándose en puños contra el suelo y levantándose con nuevos círculos mágicos apareciendo en sus puños. Loki frunció su ceño al notar que la magia del Hechicero Supremo no menguaba, al contrario, ganaba fuerza. Miró el templo, entrecerrando sus ojos antes de atacarlo, esta vez con una intención más de distracción que de herirlo, solamente para desaparecer. Se suponía que la magia de aquel protector del imperio provenía de la Diosa Madre, y si esta ya no se encontraba con ellos, debilitada al punto de la muerte, Strange ya no debía tener tanto poder. Algo andaba mal. El Hechicero Supremo lo perdió en un último ataque, sin poder perseguirlo porque el ejército de Latveria entró en esos momentos por unas puertas.

Nathaniel también lo hizo por una de las murallas exteriores, llevando el contingente a su destino. Lord Hank y Lady Van Dyne no estaban más con él. Se habían desviado porque Pym había sentido la presencia de Ultrón, decidido a rescatar a su preciado lobo, cayendo en el pelirrojo la responsabilidad de apoyar a la capital con los guerreros que llevaban. Espadas que fueron bien recibidas ante el numeroso ejército de Latveria. Sus ojos detectaron a lo lejos una figura conocida que lo hizo suspirar, preparando sus armas antes de unírsele, mirando esos banderines rojos con la Araña en su centro. Los Romanoff como siempre, siendo la barrera entre el Palacio y los invasores. El Mariscal Romanoff se dio cuenta de su presencia, apenas si torciendo una sonrisa antes de seguir degollando guerreros. La pelea terminó por acercarlos, quedando frente a frente, jadeando con sus armaduras ya manchadas de sangre.

—Nathaniel…

—¡Padre!

El cuerpo del Mariscal Romanoff fue levantado en el aire por una espada negra de humo púrpura que atravesó su pecho, abriéndole hasta su garganta con un grito de terror del pelirrojo, quien corrió a su cuerpo cuando Loki lo dejó caer. Iván Romanoff solo pudo mirar a su hijo, y en esa mirada decirle todo lo que nunca en su vida pudo. Arrepentimiento, dolor, orgullo, despedida. Nathaniel jadeó, levantando su mirada al pelinegro quien le sonrió complacido.

—Nadie me amenaza y sale con vida, Araña Roja —Loki abrió un portal, demasiado pequeño para escapar por él— Es tiempo de pagar.

Nathaniel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando Loki sacó de aquel portal el pequeño cuerpo de su hija Katya quien chilló asustada al ser tomada por el cuello, tosiendo al ser asfixiada.

—¡NO! ¡KATYA! ¡MI HIJA NO! ¡MÁTAME A MÍ, PERO A ELLA NO!

—Ah, la Araña ya no es tan orgullosa, ¿eh? —los ojos de Loki brillaron— ¿Qué harías para salvarla?

—¡Piedad!

—De rodillas, Romanoff, ruega por ella como nunca has hecho por nadie. Quiero ver como ahora tu altanería no es más que una mentira que no te sirve de nada. ¡De rodillas!

Con el chillido de Katya, Nathaniel no dudó en ponerse de rodillas frente a Loki, inclinando su cabeza. Tembló visiblemente, el miedo a perder a su hija era mayor a cualquier cosa. La lanza de Loki empujó con un golpe su cabeza hasta que tocara el suelo donde casi le estrelló, rasgando su piel que sangró por el corte contra la piedra. El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia.

—Eso, Romanoff, así es como siempre debiste verte. Un idiota que no merece lo que tiene.

—… mi hija, por favor… —las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Nathaniel, respingando al escucharla toser por falta de aire— Tortúrame a mí, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ella déjala vivir. Por favor.

—¿Matarte? Oh, no, Nathaniel. Eso sería tan compasivo, primero… ¡argh, maldita bestia!

Katya se transformó, una lobita de pelaje rojizo que mordió la mano que le sujetaba, hincando sus dientes en el brazo de Loki. Este pateó con fuerza a Nathaniel en el rostro, empujándolo lejos de ellos y alzando su lanza para atravesar con ella a la cachorra que no cedió en su mordida. La lanza no se movió de su lugar en lo alto, como si algo la sujetara. Loki miró su mano, no entendiendo por qué no obedecía hasta que vio como su lanza comenzó a retorcerse, entonces abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo.

Un Lobo Imperial le observaba. El Emperador Erik, de Genosha, estaba sobre ellos.

La mordida de Katya fue demasiado para Loki, quien soltó la lanza retorcida para tirar del lomo de la cachorra y lanzarla contra el suelo para azotarle el cráneo. La lobita le fue arrebatada por una fuerza superior, que la liberó de su agarre, flotando en el aire hasta depositarla en los brazos de su aterrado padre, quien la abrazó entre sollozos. Todo el metal, incluyendo la armadura de Loki, flotó en el aire, subiendo hasta donde el emperador estaba convirtiéndose en estacas cuyo filo apuntaron hacia los guerreros de Latveria como Loki. Este desapareció antes de ser atravesado por las estacas. Aquellos del Clan Romanoff que aún estaban vivos miraron a Nathaniel, consternados.

Katya sollozó, escondida en el pecho de su padre, pero sin dejar de mirarle con esos grandes ojos aguados de lobita. El pelirrojo acarició su cabecita peluda, mirando el cuerpo de su padre con un nudo en la garganta. Ya no tenían Mariscal, no había líder de Clan… salvo él, quien siempre se había negado a su legado, renunciado a él por su Omega. Nathaniel miró a su hija, a su Clan. Lentamente, se puso de pie, alcanzando uno de los banderines de su Manada, levantándolo en alto con un rugido de guerra.

—¡ROMANOFF! ¡NUESTRAS ESPADAS AUN TIENEN SED DE SANGRE!

Un aullido coral fue su respuesta, incluyendo el pequeño de Katya quien sacudió su colita. Nathaniel miró hacia el Emperador Erik, quien descendió de los cielos en el patio para mirarle unos segundos antes de aullar. Más lobos fueron llegando, lobos de Genosha. En uno de ellos, venía Charles Xavier, quien bajó de su lomo para ir con el pelirrojo, extendiendo sus brazos pidiendo a la cachorra.

—La cuidaré como si fuera uno de mis cachorros. Tu imperio y tu Clan te necesitan, Mariscal.

Los Romanoff salieron tras un lobo carmesí, la revancha era suya, alcanzando a tiempo al resto de los Clanes que estaban protegiendo con sus vidas el palacio de las fuerzas de Latveria. Doom se transformó en un Lobo Imperial, destruyendo murallas y guerreros a su paso, quedando frente a los Clanes en hilera bien dispuestos a no dejarle pasar, sin moverse pese a las flechas, las pesadas cargas de las catapultas destruyendo todo alrededor, el fuego o las espadas. Del palacio, saltó otro Lobo Imperial, de pelaje castaño con unas manchas blancas en los costados de su hocico. El Emperador Richards. Ambos lobos se lanzaron al combate feroz, rodando por los escombros con un cielo de nubes arremolinándose alrededor.

Otros lobos, de los Skrull, entraron en acción, enfrentándose a los de la hilera y rápidamente superándolos en número. Dos lobos más aparecieron del palacio, el Lobo de Fuego, y el Lobo de Roca, que fueron a ayudarles, usando sus cuerpos para proteger a los suyos. Charles Xavier observaba todo desde un balcón, cargando entre sus brazos a una dormida Katya. Se giró hacia la Emperatriz Susan, a quien le sonrió.

—Es hora de que vean lo que una Omega de sangre divina puede hacer, ¿no le parece, Su Majestad?

—Deberías unirte a mí, Charles.

Este sonrió. —Le prometí a Erik no hacerlo hasta que no fuese absolutamente necesario, y estoy cuidando a esta pequeña hasta que podamos tenerla a salvo.

—Tenemos una deuda con Genosha.

—En una Manada no hay deudas.

La Emperatriz sonrió, corriendo hacia la orilla del balcón para transformarse. Charles sonrió al perderla de vista, mirando el rostro tranquilo de Katya.

—Tu destino es vivir los grandes acontecimientos. Cuando una pareja imperial ataca, la tierra tiembla.

Doom no cedía, pese a sus heridas. Era demasiado fuerte. Como lo era Richards, cuyo cuerpo era capaz de ser tan flexible, deformándose para sujetarlo antes de que atacara a alguien más. A su alrededor, el fuego y el caos crecía. Doom mordió en un hombro a Richards, fracturando su hueso al usar en sus colmillos un veneno mágico. Richards le empujó contra un muro, aunque eso terminó de fracturar su hombro, imposibilitando su pata delantera, noqueando por unos segundos a Doom, quien luego se levantó, sacudiendo su hocico e invocando su magia que comenzó a envolver a Richards en una burbuja de color verde claro, rompiéndose sin explicación.

Richards giró su rostro a un costado, luego a Doom quien fue pateado con fuerza y levantando en el aire. Susan rugió, azotando a Doom contra el suelo que se cimbró, abriendo un amplio boquete que levantó polvo y cenizas alrededor. La Emperatriz clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Doom, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, a la vista de los demás era como si algo invisible estuviera jugando con Víctor cual juguete de trapo sin que pudiera recuperar el control. Aullando de dolor por la mordida de una muy enfurecida Loba Imperial Omega.

_¡JAMÁS. VUELVAS. A. TOCAR. A. MI. ALFA.!_

Ambos ejércitos, de Baxter y Latveria se detuvieron al ver volar por los aires tres Lobos Imperiales, uno de ellos envuelto entre las larguísimas patas de otro, con segundo que apenas si podía verse, atacándole por el cuello. Unos cuernos llamaron su atención. El ejército de Asgard llegaba para apoyar, como lo hacía el de Genosha, cuyo Emperador estaba empalando como si fuera una competencia a todos sus rivales. Las fuerzas se igualaron. La batalla continuó entre Alfas Skrull y de Latveria peleando contra Alfas de Baxter, Genosha y Asgard, las espadas manchadas de sangre, bailando en el aire como los escudos, lanzas y flechas entre rugidos, gritos de rabia y aullidos. El sonido tan brutal de la pelea despertó a Katya, pero sus ojos de nuevo se cerraron por la mano gentil de Charles. El Omega besó su mejilla, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Es nuestro turno pequeña.

Los ojos de Charles brillaron, imponiendo una mano a ese escenario. Parte de los escombros fueron izados en el aire, formando lobos de piedra y fuego que atacaron a los Skrull, rompiendo sus cráneos. Erik atrapó entre sus fauces más guerreros cuyos cuerpos fueron partidos por sus filosos colmillos, creando una alfombra de cadáveres a su alrededor por las estacas que los atravesaron. Pronto, el ejército de Latveria estaba siendo rodeado, salvo por un camino que todavía dominaban y por el cual comenzaron a huir cuando vieron desaparecer en el aire a su Emperador, en medio de una esfera de energía platinada. Aquel escape no resultó cuando un gigantesco lobo apareció, aplastando al resto de ellos con sus enormes patas, ayudado por una figura brillante apenas si visible cuyos aguijones los hicieron trizas. No estaban solos, con ellos, dos lobos más aparecieron. Uno llamando a los relámpagos y otro pulverizando todo con su cuerpo hecho de estrellas.

Devastadores les siguieron, terminando con lo poco que quedó de los Skrull hasta que no hubo más enemigos con quien pelear. Todos se miraron entre sí antes de aullar en un grito de victoria. Charles sonrió, mirando a lejos a su Alfa con un asentimiento de cabeza. Genosha, Asgard, Spartax y Baxter celebraron entre gritos y rechiflas pese a las heridas y el cansancio que atendieron más tarde, cuando todo se hubiera tranquilizado. Fue el tiempo de honrar a los muertos, los caídos en batalla. Esa pequeña victoria no había sido limpia, había pérdidas que lamentar. Varios Mariscales habían muerto, no solo Iván Romanoff, igual que guerreros de otras castas cuyos cuerpos fueron puestos en pilas funerarias para despedirlos de la mejor manera, mientras los heridos eran atendidos.

—¡Thor! —gritó una exhausta Jan con algunos moretones en su rostro, corriendo hacia el Asgardiano— ¡Thor! ¡Thor!

—También me alegra verte, Janet —sonrió este, quejándose apenas por sus heridas.

—Ops, lo siento.

—Está bien.

—Hey, un momento —ella lo miró como a Quill a un lado— ¿Cachorro?

—Cachorro.

—¡Oh, por la Diosa Madre! —chilló emocionada— ¡HANKIE NUESTROS AMIGOS VAN A TENER UN CACHORRO! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡THOR! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE TU PAREJA PELEARA ESTANDO CON UN CACHORRO!

Richards rio, su hombro terminando de ser atendido por Strange.

—Olvidaba el bien que hace una charla de amigos.

—Son una Manada muy fuerte.

—Aunque les hace falta un miembro.

—Emperador Richards —Quill fue con él, a punto de arrodillarse, pero aquel no le dejó.

—No, no. Ahora eres el rey de Spartax. Como Thor.

—Es por respeto, milord —dijo este, hincando una rodilla— Porque nos aceptas tal como somos, siempre nos has apoyado tal como somos pese a los pecados que cargamos en nuestra piel.

—No hay pecados, sino alegrías —respondió Richards, entrelazando una mano con la Emperatriz sentada a su lado— Todo lo que se hace por amor, no tiene mancha.

—Lord Pym —llamó el Hechicero Supremo— ¿Podemos saber que es esa tristeza en su corazón? ¿Tiene algo que ver con sus lobos?

Todos se volvieron a Hank, quien miró a Janet quien asintió, sonriéndole un poco al abrazarle. Lord Pym tomó aire.

—Veníamos a la capital, pero nos desviamos cuando percibí la presencia de Ultrón, mi lobo. Nathaniel se marchó con nuestra gente mientras Jan y yo fuimos a donde estaba mi guardián… estaba… lo siento.

—Tranquilo, Hankie —Lady Van Dyne palmeó su espalda, mirando a los Emperadores— El ejército de Asgard estaba moviéndose tierra adentro por unos pasajes ocultos, ahí es donde estaba Ultrón. Acompañado de todos los lobos que Alfas hubieran perdido desde que todo esto comenzó. Los impulsaba una magia oscura, maligna. Estaban atacando al ejército, pretendiendo derribar los techos para enterrarse con los Asgardianos cuando los encontramos. Ultró no reconoció a mi Hankie… por más que tratamos. Estaba perdido —ella se mordió un labio— Tuvimos…

—Yo lo maté —confesó Lord Pym en un susurro— O nos hubiera matado a todos.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Hank —habló el Emperador— No hay cosa más amarga que pelear contra nuestra sangre, y no hay herida más profunda que tener que acabar con sus vidas.

—La mente de Ultrón estaba siendo controlada por Doom —Charles se acercó a ellos, una vez que entregó la cachorra a su padre— Pero lo que le hizo fue un daño irreparable, Lord Pym. Era imposible salvarle ya. Lo mejor que puede hacer un Alfa en sus circunstancias, es darle paz eterna.

—Pareciera que se adelantan a todos sus pasos —observó Erik, tras su Omega— Es lo que vimos en Genosha, pero el gusto les duró muy poco. ¿No es así, Charles?

—Cierto, Alfa. Pero no dejo de pensar que Kang se retiró muy pronto.

—Aprendió que con Genosha no debe meterse.

—Erik.

Este apenas si rodó sus ojos, mirando al grupo. —Aquí sucede algo más.

—Traidores —gruñó Thor.

—Esos caminos son sagrados —apuntó Charles, pensativo— ¿Cómo dieron con ellos, rey de Asgard?

—No lo sé.

—Imposible —rebatió Erik con un rugido— Alguien más supo de su plan.

Quill tragó saliva, comenzando a tartamudear. —Solo estaba ese chico Araña que siempre estuvo con nosotros y… y…

—¿Quill? —Richards arqueó una ceja.

Trompetas imperiales interrumpieron su charla, una nueva avanzada se acercaba. Esta vez no eran Skrull o guerreros de Latveria. Una marea oscura se acercaba a la capital a una velocidad increíble. Charles frunció su ceño, luego sorprendiéndose.

—Imposible.

—¿Qué es, mi Omega?

—Erik… son lobos… espectros. De la oscuridad.

—¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! —rugió Richards, poniéndose de pie.

—Los lobos púrpurosos que decía el chico —murmuró Quill a Thor.

—Quédate con la gente y los heridos.

—Thor, no puedes…

—Rey de Asgard —Charles le llamó— Estos lobos los comanda el príncipe Loki.

Un nuevo sonido los hizo detenerse, mirándose entre sí porque era un cuerno, de Asgard cuyo sonido provenía del Dominio Carbonell. Tenían que detener esa avanzada de lobos para ir al rescate. Pese a que fuese apenas pasado del mediodía, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, por una parte. Y por otra, relámpagos lo llenaron cuando un enfurecido Thor salió despedido contra Loki pese a los gritos de Quill quien no le pudo detener. Charles le sujetó, negando en silencio. Era una pelea que debían tener ellos dos. El Emperador Erik levantó una muralla con las armaduras del ejército caído de Latveria, esperando por el golpe de esos lobos. Una vez más, todos se transformaron en lobos, excepto por el rey de Spartax, quien siguió el consejo de Xavier de no hacerlo, era demasiado para su cuerpo y para el cachorro, tirando de él para marcharse juntos hacia el palacio.

Thor ondeó su martillo, corriendo hacia Loki quien bufó, preparando su espada negra que chocó contra el arma del Alfa. Los lobos espectrales pasaron de largo, directo hacia la capital con sus fauces llenas de humo púrpura y ojos brillantes. El rey de Asgard no se contuvo, usando sus relámpagos contra los hechizos de Loki, enfrascados en una pelea que fue escalando en ferocidad. Ambas armaduras estaban siendo maltratadas, cortes en sus cuerpos, nuevas heridas. La magia de Loki era suficiente para enfrentar a un furioso Thor, siempre golpeando con su martillo los escudos o la espada hasta encontrar un hueso que romper del pelinegro, quien no dejaba de carcajearse, burlarse de él.

—¡OH, VAMOS, ASGARDIANO! ¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?

—¡LOKI!

—¡NO ERES RIVAL PARA MÍ!

El rey de Asgard cayó por un ataque de la espada, siendo herido en su costado. Thor le dedicó una mirada, apretando el mango de su martillo.

—¡ESTO TE COSTARÁ!

—Por favor —una ráfaga de látigos atacó al Asgardiano— Nunca fuimos iguales ni lo seremos. Entérate que, luego de quitarte la vida, arrancaré del vientre del rey de Spartax ese cachorro bastardo. Justo como Odín debió hacerlo conmigo. Si debes tener ira, Thor, es contra ese Omega Aesir bueno para nada.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —las energías de Thor se renovaron de solo escuchar aquello, golpeando sin detenerse pese a la espada clavándose en su cuerpo— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASÍ DE NUESTRA MADRE?!

—¡FUE UNA MALDITA ZORRA QUE…!

El Asgardiano le alcanzó a dar un puñetazo, tosiendo algo de sangre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡ODÍN TE SALVÓ LA VIDA! ¡FRIGGA TE SALVÓ LA VIDA! ¡Y LOS ASESINASTE! —escupió Thor, con más puñetazos— ¡¿SABES POR QUÉ PUEDES TENER ESTA MAGIA, LOKI?! ¡NO ES POR EL DEVORADOR! ¡ES PORQUE ERES HIJO DE UN DEMONIO DE HIELO! ¡DE LOS GIGANTES DE JOTUNHEIM!

Loki frenó un ataque, gruñendo en respuesta. —¡Deja de parlotear! ¡Muere, Asgardiano!

Espada y lanza chocaron, temblando entre las manos que los sostenían. Thor no se contuvo más.

—Uno de sus Alfas mancilló a Odín, pero él te quiso cuando Frigga le pidió conservarte, porque eras inocente de los pecados de aquel demonio. Eso le costó a él perder fuerza y poder, porque la sangre del demonio envenenó su vientre, pero te dio vida, Loki… ¡TE DIO LA VIDA, AUNQUE ESO FUERA RENUNCIAR A TODO LO QUE TENÍA Y TÚ SÓLO LO MATASTE SIN PIEDAD!

—¡MENTIRAS! ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES…!

—¡¿QUIÉN LEVANTÓ SU ESPADA PARA QUE NADIE TE TOCARA CUANDO MATASTE A BALDER, LOKI?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! ¡DÍMELO! ¡DÍMELO!

—¡NO…!

—¡FUE ODÍN!

—¡Tú no…!

—¡ODÍN FUE EL PRIMERO EN PROTEGERTE! ¡FUE EL PRIMERO! ¡JAMÁS TE DEJÓ SOLO! —Thor jadeó, empujando a Loki contra el suelo, golpeándole— ¡Y PAGASTE SU CARIÑO CON TRAICIÓN!

Ambos se detuvieron, Loki le miró con el ceño fruncido, temblando. Sus ojos fueron llenándose de lágrimas apretando esa espada negra.

—No…

—Frigga siempre nos dijo que debíamos protegerte, porque eras el tesoro de Asgard. ¿Y qué hiciste tú maldito traidor? ¡LOS ASESINASTE!

—Thor…

—Tienes la mente tan llena de ambición que olvidaste todas las noches que Odín se quedó a tu lado porque le temías a la oscuridad. Todas las veces que hizo para ti armas que siempre despreciaste. Todos los días que estudió contigo porque sabía que poseías una mente que iba a hacer de Asgard el mejor imperio de todos. Te amó tanto como para perdonarte lo que hiciste con Balder… —Thor sollozó— Te amó tanto para dejarse matar por ti. ¡Y MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, LOKI! ¡SOLO PUSISTE EN LA BALANZA TUS CARENCIAS DE PRÍNCIPE Y OLVIDASTE LO AMADO QUE FUISTE POR SIEMPRE!

La ola de lobos espectrales desapareció a un gesto tembloroso de Loki, quien tragó saliva, dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas, pálido, herido. Se puso de pie, mirando la espada en su mano y luego a Thor quien también lloraba.

—Yo no… esto no…

—Te acepto que Balder era altivo, demasiado soberbio… ¡pero era un cachorro todavía! Jamás te puso una mano encima. Y te perdonamos, Loki. Una y otra vez. Aunque tú fueras el único que se sentara en el regazo de la reina, el único que podía estar con Odín en sus descansos, escondido bajo las pieles. ¿O ya se te olvidó todas esas muestras de cariño?

—¿Soy el hijo de un demonio?

—Eres el hijo de Odín —bufó Thor— ¿Qué no entiendes que te separaron de esa suerte para hacer algo mejor de ti? Dime, ¿cómo lo estás honrando? ¿Entregando el mundo que protegió para ti a un monstruo?

Loki jaló aire, bajando su espada y caminando hacia el Asgardiano.

—Debes saber…

Ya no dijo más, una ráfaga púrpura lo atravesó. El rey de Asgard gritó al ver la sangre brotar de la boca de Loki, quien cayó al suelo sin vida. Thor no atinó a moverse, sintiendo que todo se estremecía. Levantando su vista hacia el cielo, contuvo la respiración al ver algo inaudito. Un enorme lobo espectral abriéndose paso entre las nubes, tan grande que una montaña lucía pequeña al lado de una de sus patas.

El Devorador de Mundos había llegado.


	32. Kang El Conquistador

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXII.**

**Kang El Conquistador.**

_Rise up and take the power back_   
_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_   
_You know that their time is coming to an end_   
_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

Uprising, Muse.

—Recuerda, pase lo que pase, no le abras la puerta a nadie.

—Qué gracioso, Nathaniel.

Anthony rodó sus ojos, empujándole por un hombro antes de darse media vuelta para dejar que se despidiera a solas de James y Katya. El pelirrojo besó a su Omega, sujetándole por la nuca y quedándose con su frente pegada a la de Barnes. La cachorra gimió, haciendo un puchero tirando las ropas de su padre, quien tomó sus manecitas para soltarlas, besando la punta de esos deditos regordetes.

—Vuelve a mí, Alfa —ordenó James, resistiendo para no llorar.

Lord Carbonell se quedó mirando a su heraldo por una ventana, acompañándole de esa manera la partida de su pareja porque entendía lo que eso bien podía significar. Él mismo lo sentía. Perder un Alfa era como perder la mitad de sí mismo por más que cada mañana se repitiera al levantarse que podía continuar de esa manera, con ese vacío en su pecho, una ausencia que nada podía llenar. Cuando notó que James volvía, se separó de la ventana rumbo al pasillo para alcanzarle, pidiendo en silencio con sus brazos estirados que le permitiera cargar a la pequeña Katya. Barnes no se lo negó, con una sonrisa apretada, desviando su mirada.

—No tienes que contenerte frente a mí.

—No me contengo.

—Nathaniel volverá.

—Sí.

—James…

—Tengo que revisar la torre. No dejes que ande correteando bichos.

James se marchó aprisa para no hablar más, dejándolo con la inquieta Katya quien pidió ser bajada. Anthony suspiró, vigilando los pasos de la cachorra mientras iban rumbo a ese balcón que miraba como esperando que un día apareciera Estrella con una carta. Miró los barcos que esperaban en el muelle, preguntándose cuándo los usaría. Seguían sin noticias de T’Challa y Clint, había visto aquel resplandor otro día más con una mano en su pecho esperando que de alguna manera ellos aparecieran con ese brillo en el horizonte, pero nada sucedió. El Emperador Doom estaba sobre la capital luego de la sorpresa en el Dominio Rogers, un tiempo de gracia antes de que le reclamara como su Omega si la avanzada era tan fuerte como decían los mensajes. Algo más debía pasar, el castaño se estaba quedando sin ideas.

—¿Eso es un grillo?

—¡Katya! —el joven lord salió de sus meditaciones al escuchar la voz de Jarvis avisándole de la pequeña babeando un grillo— Tú, zorro malcriado, debiste detenerla.

El zorrito solo sonrió moviendo su cola. Jarvis negó, mirando al castaño.

—¿Todo está bien, joven Anthony?

—Un poco.

—Tiene una misión, no lo olvide.

—Es lo que más me pesa en estos momentos —replicó, mirando alrededor, esa estructura de metal que estaba preparando, solo quedaban unos ajustes y retirar los seguros.

—La guerra siempre arrebata cosas que damos por sentado. Por eso es dolorosa.

—Dime sinceramente, Jarvis, ¿crees que él volverá?

—No lo sé, joven Anthony. Pero sé que sus amigos no van a rendirse.

La cena fue de lo más silenciosa posible, entre un serio James, un preocupado Bruce y Anthony sin ánimos para hablar, la única haciendo escándalo fue la pequeña Katya con su zorrito corriendo alrededor de la mesa con fruta en una mano. El Omega se retiró a su taller, a seguir trabajando, paseándose por la torre para reforzar la estructura cuando unos cuernos avisaron de unos visitantes inesperados. Un grupo llegaba apurado, nada menos que los Guardianes que traían un carreta de donde bajaron a un somnoliento Obadiah Stane. Con ellos venían dos viajeros más, un emocionado Peter Parker y nada menos que Escarcha a quien Anthony corrió a abrazar conteniendo sus lágrimas de emoción, antes de lanzarse sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo contra Stane cuyo rostro sangró a puñetazos.

—¡JOVEN ANTHONY!

Jarvis prácticamente cargó al joven lord, quitándolo de aquel traidor quien, pese a su rostro lleno de sangre, labios partidos como una ceja y los moretones por esos puñetazos, se dio el gusto de sonreír, escupiendo algo de sangre.

—No me arrepiento de nada —masculló.

—¡YO HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA! —aulló furioso Anthony, contenido por los brazos de su tutor.

—Llévenlo a la mazmorra —ordenó Jarvis a los Guardianes.

—¿Quién dijo que los Omegas no muerden? —bromeó Escarcha, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar los nudillos del castaño.

—Vaya, es decir, eso fue genial, nunca había visto tan buenos puñetazos, bueno sí, pero me refiero a…

—Bienvenido, joven Parker.

—Hola, Señor Jarvis, señor. Milord Carbonell, señor. Peter Parker de los Romanoff a su servicio, los reyes de Asgard y Spartax me dijeron que viniera con usted porque…

—¡¿Qué?! —eso distrajo al Omega de querer matar a Stane— ¿Reyes has dicho?

—Este mocoso no sabe dar noticias —rio Escarcha— Thor Odinson y Peter Quill ya son reyes. Sí, a mí también me ha sorprendido, pero qué carajos, ya era hora. Los reyes han muerto, larga vida a los dos pelmazos que ahora ocupan los tronos de Asgard y Spartax.

—¿Qué hay de Doom?

—¿Doom, milord? —Parker parpadeó, luego hacinedo una ‘O’ con su boca— Aaaah, eso, pues…

—Los reyes han ido para apoyar a la Familia Imperial —terminó Escarcha.

Lord Carbonell apretó sus puños, frunciendo el ceño. Todos andaban en la capital haciendo lo que era correcto mientras que él…

—Joven Anthony —Jarvis levantó su mentón— Usted tiene una misión más importante.

—Ya me estoy cansando de eso.

—¿Pues que lo haces cargando piedras o qué? —Escarcha arqueó una ceja, jalando a Parker— Vamos que tengo hambre, ir a las carreras me abrió el apetito.

—¡Sí, por favor!

Anthony fue con ellos más por estar con Escarcha que otra cosa, verla cocinar, como si estuviera en el Palacio Blanco era un alivio para él. Se le escapó una lágrima cuando ella le tendió un trozo de esa tarta tan famosa que le supo como a un paraíso que nunca había experimentado, abrazándola con fuerza. Escarcha negó, palmeando su espalda antes de tomar su rostro y limpiar esas lágrimas con sus pulgares, alzando ambas cejas en ese gesto de amonestación.

—¿Qué carajos es esto? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Qué me morí?

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Aquí es donde debo estar y lo sabes.

—No ha regresado.

—Bueno, debe estar acomodándose el camisón, quita esa carita, maldita sea. Hay bastantes cosas por hacer y no hay tiempo de derramar mocos por donde quiera.

—¿Puedo tener otra rebanada? —preguntó Parker.

—¿Cómo es que un espía de los Romanoff ha terminado aquí?

—Señor milord, señor, pues es que me lo pidió el rey de Spartax. Me dijo que lo cuidara porque usted no sabe cómo cuidarse.

—Ja. ¿Eso te dijo?

—Sí, es que como yo tengo una cosa así que me ayuda a prevenir el peligro pues se le ocurrió que por acá estaría bien hacer uso de mi habilidad. Además, yo quería venir porque tenía hartas ganas de conocer la Torre del Cielo, ni se diga estar adentro que es como que lo máximo…

—¿No le para la boca? —susurró discreto Anthony a Escarcha.

—Solo para comer.

—… y entonces yo le dije —Parker se giró al escuchar a alguien entrar a la cocina— ¡El Señor Mapache! —tosió con fuerza a la mirada iracunda que James le dedicó— Es decir, señor consorte, le saludo con todo respeto, para nada quise decir que es usted un mapache, es que pensé en lo lindos que son los mapaches y se me salió sin pensarlo. ¿Quiere un rebanada?

—¿Qué hace este cachorro aquí?

—Ya no soy un cachorro. Tengo colmillos duros.

—Quill me lo mandó —respondió Anthony, terminando su rebanada— Gracias, Escarcha, ahora debo ir con mi heraldo a visitar ese prisionero.

—Uh…

—¿Quiere que vaya con usted, señor milord?

—No, cuida de la tarta.

—¿La puedo cuidar en mi pancita?

El joven lord rodó sus ojos, saliendo con Barnes bajando a las mazmorras. Su heraldo tomó una antorcha para iluminar el camino, ambos en silencio hasta que Anthony preguntó algo que le había dado curiosidad.

—¿Por qué Parker te llamó mapache?

—Porque sí.

—Oh, vamos, ese tipo de cosas no es tan accidental.

—¿Vas a matar a Stane?

—No —Anthony suspiró— Eso es lo que él quiere.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, desocupadas salvo al final del pasillo donde los Guardianes habían dejado a Obadiah Stane. James tomó un cubo de agua que lanzó por sobre las rejas hacia el hombre que despertó de nuevo, rugiendo y mirando con profundo rencor a los dos Omegas. Lord Carbonell ni se inmutó, sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en el hombre que un día fuera de la confianza de su abuelo, a quien había traicionado, envenenando a su madre.

—¿Quiénes te han ayudado?

Stane bufó. —No le responderé a un Omega.

—Lo harás. Mi heraldo tiene experiencia en hacer hablar hasta las bocas mejor selladas.

—No tienes el valor.

—Tú no morirás —declaró el joven lord— Vas a vivir para ver como tus planes fracasaron, quizá mi abuelo te dejó entrar en su taller, pero nunca te enseñó como leer sus secretos. Lo que sabes no es ni la mitad. Así que lo que hayas dicho no servirá.

—Patrañas —Obadiah rugió— No sirves para nada igual que la ramera de tu madre.

James sacó una daga que Anthony detuvo. —Tengo darte las gracias, Sir Obadiah Stane, el haberme puesto ese collar rojo de la vergüenza me trajo hasta aquí. Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. Disfruta de tus últimas horas descansando, al despuntar el sol comenzarás a lamentar cada acción en contra de mi familia.

Ese Alfa se lanzó contra los barrotes, queriendo escupirles, pero no lo consiguió, ellos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente. Anthony le sacó la lengua, levantando su mentón al darse media vuelta con su heraldo quien le hizo una seña obscena como promesa que iba a disfrutar torturándolo. Ambos subieron las escaleras para ir a descansar al fin, Jarvis había dado habitaciones a sus huéspedes y pronto amanecería.

—¿En serio quieres que lo torture?

—Es un cobarde, con poco su lengua se soltará, lo he visto en sus ojos.

—Pensé que ibas a molerlo a golpes.

Lord Carbonell negó, palmeando el hombro de James. —Eso era lo que él quería.

Cada uno marchó a sus respectivas habitaciones, un descanso que necesitaban. El amanecer no sería menos piadoso. Cuando James pidió que sacaran a Obadiah, este ya estaba muerto.

—Envenenado —informó Barnes al joven lord.

—No lo revisaron bien.

—Quizá lo hicieron, pero ese tipo de gente siempre tiene trucos como esos, bien lo dijiste que era un cobarde.

—Ahora no sabremos quien lo ayudaba.

—¡SEÑOR LORD MILORD! —Parker bajó hasta donde se encontraban, emocionado por algo— ¡TIENE QUE SALIR A VER!

Dejaron el tema del cuerpo envenenado de aquel hombre para salir al jardín que les indicó el muchachito, apuntando hacia el horizonte marino. Una flota se había acercado lo suficiente para desembarcar y lo estaban haciendo. Lo que tenía a todos boquiabiertos era lo que estaban contemplando. Docenas de lobos llevando en sus lomos a guerreros de armaduras exóticas, todos ellos flotando en el aire siguiendo a un Lobo Imperial que saltó hacia la torre, quedando sobre las murallas para observarlos. Uno de esos lobos, de extrañas franjas amarillas y negras, saltó también. Sobre su lomo se encontraba Charles Xavier. Anthony abrió sus ojos de par en par antes de arrodillarse, haciendo que el resto le imitara. Genosha había llegado para ayudar.

—Su Majestad —saludó Lord Carbonell.

—Tenemos el atrevimiento de pasar por su territorio, Lord Carbonell —sonrió Charles— Es la ruta más corta hacia la capital.

—Adelante.

El Lobo Imperial aulló, saltando de la muralla para salir volando de nuevo junto con el resto de aquel curioso ejército hacia donde el Emperador Richards. Todos gritaron emocionados, alentándolos y alabando el nombre de Genosha que llegaba a buen tiempo. Anthony tenía a Parker a su lado, quien fue el único que no estaba gritando ni diciendo nada. Eso le extrañó cuando ya se había dado cuenta de lo inquieto y alborotador que era. El chico sintió su mirada, girando su rostro para sonreírle y unirse a la algarabía, un gesto que fue más de cortesía que sincero. Las preguntas quedaron para después, debían prepararse para lo que venía.

Anthony los convocó en la sala del trono, ordenando a los Potts que tomaran a todos para llevarlos por los caminos secretos de las montañas hacia los barcos. Eran lo suficientemente espaciosos, su gente podría salvarse al unirse a la flota remanente de Genosha. No quería a nadie dentro de la torre. Absolutamente a nadie. Una vez que el último saliera, sellaría todas las entradas, quedándose solo dentro.

—Pero, milord…

—Es una orden que ejecutarán ahora.

El Omega fue a su taller para cambiarse, colocándose la armadura ya lista. Miró por uno de los ventanales como si pudiera ver a T’Challa y Barton regresar con el Mariscal Rogers solamente observando nubes que amenazaban con lluvia. Un grito le erizó la piel, bajando casi a punto de caer y corriendo hacia donde había escuchado tal sonido, dirigiéndose hacia la recámara de James que arañaba la cuna de una ausente Katya. Su zorrito estaba tirado a un lado, herido por un ataque de magia.

—¿Qué…?

—¡MI HIJA! ¡MI HIJAAAA! ¡SE LLEVARON A MI HIJAA!

Lord Carbonell sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin poder tener palabras de consuelo al no saber qué había ocurrido exactamente. Abrazó a James quien lloró entre gritos, golpeando la cuna como si eso le pudiera devolver a su cachorra. Jarvis y Bruce también fueron a ellos, quedándose en la entrada en silencio. Cuando Barnes se calmó, contó entre sollozos que estaba poniéndose su armadura cuando un portal apareció, el zorrito de Katya se lanzó al ataque recibiendo un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente y la pequeña desapareció por una mano que se la llevó más veloz que las dagas de su madre intentando cortar esa mano profana.

—Por la Diosa Madre —Bruce estaba horrorizado.

—Ella estará bien —musitó Anthony, sintiéndose idiota al decirlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Rocket llegó, mirando a todos lados y luego a James— Oh, mierda. Creo que no es bueno.

—¿Qué sucede, capitán? —preguntó Jarvis.

—Tenemos graves problemas, lobos de los Potts han detectado que algo viene por los caminos de la montaña, por el centro. Se acercan a gran velocidad.

—Van a alcanzar la caravana —Bruce expresó lo que todos pensaron.

—Debemos detenerlos —el joven lord apretó los hombros de su heraldo—Espera aquí…

—No voy a esperar nada —gruñó James, limpiándose sus ojos y buscando sus armas.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, el heraldo tomó el zorrito que acarició con nuevas lágrimas, pidiéndole a Bruce que lo atendiera mientras se organizaba con los Guardianes para la avanzada. Anthony tomó aire, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas querer brotar de sus ojos. No podía. La movilización tuvo que ser más apurada, llevándose solamente lo esencial y partiendo a toda prisa por los corredores secretos que se unían a la montaña rumbo a la playa. El tiempo era precioso. El Omega hizo cálculos, para darle tiempo a su gente de escapar debían salir a encontrarlos por donde comenzaba la cordillera, si llegaban a pasarlos aun tenían algo de tiempo de correr. Los guerreros de Genosha no los dejarían solos.

—Iré con ustedes —anunció Anthony al grupo que incluía a Jarvis.

—Joven Anthony…

—No, tenemos que detenerlos y no lo lograrán conmigo en la torre. Déjame hacer esto, Jarvis.

El último grupo de la caravana llevaba al chico Parker como resguardo y a Escarcha quien cargaba el zorrito que estaba recobrándose de su herida. Lord Carbonell le abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla. Con sus lobos acompañándole, Anthony los escoltó hasta el camino de la montaña, esperando a que estuvieran a una distancia considerable para derrumbar una parte, sellando ese paso. Se giró para alcanzar a los demás en sus caballos, los Guardianes, parte de sus propios guerreros, su heraldo de mirada asesina, Jarvis y Bruce. Todos los lobos que tenían dieron el mismo mensaje a sus amos, lo que se aproximaba olía como una enorme manada de lobos salvajes.

—¿Qué treta están jugando ahora? —gruñó Drax.

—Pues tendremos diversión —respondió Rocket—¡Guardianes!

Azuzaron los caballos para avanzar tanto como se pudiera en aquel camino. Hasta que escucharon el inconfundible sonido de gruñidos y patas corriendo hacia ellos. Formando una muralla humana, con lobos delante y antorchas iluminando esas cuevas, esperando con armas listas a que aparecieran los animales que no dudaron estaban siendo guiados por alguien más. Uno de los lobos de Anthony le miró, el Omega frunció su ceño, volviéndose a Jarvis a su lado.

—El lobo que los guía no es un lobo de carne.

—¿Qué? —Bruce parpadeó.

La manada estaba compuesta por todos esos lobos que Mariscales y otros Alfas habían perdido en los ataques de los Skrull. Incluyendo los de Lord Rogers. Y todos seguían a un lobo grande que desconcertó al grupo por unos instantes. Era un lobo de metal, tenía su cuerpo hecho de varias láminas de metal en color verde amarillento con una joya en su cabeza entre sus ojos. Su primer ataque casi rompe la barrera que el grupo había creado, de no ser por los enormes puños de Banner, transformado en esa mole verde, hubieran perdido esa posición. Anthony apretó su espada, porque le dolió ver enfrentados esos lobos que a todas luces estaban siendo manipulados. Pronto se dio cuenta que ese lobo de metal era la clave, señalándolo a Bruce para que se dedicara solo a él.

—¡Guardianes, el que pierda su posición me dará diez barriles de cerveza! —aulló Rocket.

Barnes tuvo donde desquitarse, sin llegar a matarlos, ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo. Eran los lobos de sus amigos, compañeros, gente que servía al imperio. El codo de Banner dio certero en un costado de aquel lobo de metal que fue lanzado contra una pared que se abrió, haciendo un boquete directo al aire libre con una peligro caía a un precipicio alto. Un pequeño aullido de dolor llegó a los oídos de Anthony, quien dejó a los lobos que lo atacaban con un empujón para ir hacia ese extraño ser de metal pese a los gritos de Jarvis y James. Ya lo había percibido, si bien no estaba seguro con esa pelea contra todos los guardianes secuestrados. Aquel lobo de metal estaba sufriendo, le dolía el hechizo que lo mantenía como un esclavo de un poder lejano.

—¡Espera, Bruce!

—¡JOVEN ANTHONY!

Este alcanzó al lobo metálico antes de que cayera, tirando de una de sus orejas para alzarlo, momento que aprovechó aquella bestia para atacarlo abriendo sus fauces directo a su rostro protegido por el yelmo. El Omega se quitó un guantelete, metiendo su mano y parte de su brazo en ese hocico que hincó sus dientes en su armadura, la mordida fue breve, porque luego cayó como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin la magia que lo animaba. Su manada, igualmente embrujada, también se detuvo para alivio del resto del grupo malherido, algo cansados. Todos miraron como Anthony sacó su mano de aquel hocico que luego acarició, teniendo de respuesta una cola que se agitó.

—Pero, ¿qué carajos…? —Drax no lo podía creer.

—Tenía una maldición —explicó Lord Carbonell mostrando sus dedos manchados de sangre— Mis lobos me dijeron que olía a Ultrón. Había leído algo al respecto, usar la sangre para darle vida a un autómata. Peligroso, y no se había practicado en este imperio.

—Entonces ese lobo no es de aquí —señaló Gamora.

—No, es de Latveria.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó James.

—Me lo ha dicho.

—¿Eh?

Anthony sonrió, palmeando la cabeza del lobo. —Su nombre es Visión.

—Milord, no quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero no vienen solos —habló uno de sus guerreros, apuntando su espada hacia el exterior.

Tenía razón, una mancha verdosa se aproximaba como una ola recorriendo el costado de la montaña. Skrull en cantidad. Rocket se asomó como el resto, silbando después.

—Estamos muertos, ¡vienen con la reina! Esa cosa grande y fea es Veranke.

—Quieren la caravana —dijo alguien.

—No —Anthony tragó saliva— Me quieren a mí.

—Tenemos más lobos, tenemos al Gigante Verde, los Guardianes, guerreros de Carbonell, su heraldo como su tutor —enumeró Jarvis con un hondo suspiro— No es suficiente. Milord, temo que…

—¡No! —el joven Omega se puso de pie— Conmigo es suficiente, quieren atraparme, no se los haré fácil.

—Los Omegas son peligrosos cuando se enojan —comentó Drax a Gamora quien rodó sus ojos.

La segunda batalla cayó sobre ellos, Lord Carbonell tenía listos ya sus dos cañones, no solo uno, con qué disparar. Sabía que los Skrull estaban esperando a que usara la Piedra Arco, lo iban a forzar a hacerlo.

_Yo puedo ayudar._

Visión le habló, deteniendo su mano con su hocico. Anthony le miró extrañado, pero el lobo solo corrió por el costado abierto de aquella cueva para adelantarse, haciendo brillar la piedra que le había otorgado la vida, atacando a esa oleada de demonios. Veranke lo evadió, más rápida y feroz que sus bastardos, con los ojos puestos en el joven lord protegido por su heraldo y tutor. Bruce fue a su encuentro, mientras que el resto, incluyendo a los lobos, se enfrentaron al grueso de aquel ejército de Skrull. Pese a la fuerza bruta de Banner, Veranke pudo esquivarlo, volando directo hacia el Omega. Visión se interpuso, disparando un par de veces. Ni con el daño en su cuerpo la reina cedió. Anthony preparó su cañón, sabía que iba a matar a James y Jarvis para llegar a él y no podía permitirlo.

Tampoco el Premier Fury.

Una bandada de aves gigantes les cayó encima a los demonios, desconcertándolos lo suficiente para cambiar la balanza a favor de Lord Carbonell, quien jadeó sorprendido de ver a un halcón irse en picada contra el pecho de Veranke, que atravesó, manchándose de sangre verde. Con todas esas aves, los lobos y todos ellos. Los Skrull fueron reducidos a cadáveres. Drax lanzó un aullido cuando no hubo más monstruos que vencer, siendo imitado por el resto junto con los chillidos de esas aves que se posaron en la pared de la montaña par mirarlos. Un enorme cuervo al que le faltaba un ojo descendió frente a Anthony, mirándole fijamente. El Omega no pudo reprimir una risa, quitándose su yelmo para respirar.

—Aves del Premier, ¿cómo no lo pensé? —se giró al halcón que también bajó para verle— Lady Hill, me presumo. Que buen golpe.

El cuervo Fury miró a James, chillando en un lenguaje que solamente ese Omega podía entender, al haber estado a su servicio.

—Dice el Premier que la pelea todavía no termina. Kang ya viene, furioso por su derrota en Genosha.

—Y todos los buenos guerreros están en la capital —bufó Rocket— Si alguien tiene más amigos extras que aparezcan súbitamente, es buen momento para que los muestren.

—Debemos salir al bosque, estas cuevas no son buenas para pelear —ordenó Anthony.

—Pero…

—No le temo a Kang, Jarvis —le sonrió a su tutor— Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes sangran por protegerme. Así no funciona.

Una lechuza ululó, James les dijo que las fuerzas de Kang ya tocaban el Dominio Carbonell. Salieron a toda prisa del camino, tomando aquel primero que Lord Carbonell usara para escapar cuando era más joven, encontrándose nada menos que con el Mariscal Rogers. El recuerdo hizo contener el aliento al Omega, con una mano en su pecho, debajo de su armadura se hallaba su medallón junto con el de su Alfa. Miró al cielo apenas alcanzaron el bosque, tenía miedo porque el aroma a muerte se aproximaba. Skrull y lobos embrujados no eran nada frente a un Alfa que había aterrorizado a un imperio más de tres generaciones. Las Aves del Premier se adelantaron, atacarían los arqueros, mientras que los lobos junto con Visión harían lo suyo con la caballería, dejando a los soldados de Kang para el resto.

—Deja de mirarme así, Jarvis, me pones nervioso.

—Preferiría si partiera a la torre.

—No. Yo también puedo sangrar en batalla con los míos, por ellos. Perderlos no es una opción.

—Por favor, no se aleje de mí o de su heraldo.

—Eso todavía lo puedo hacer —sonrió Anthony.

Pero Kang era más listo, la avanzada que las Aves del Premier había detectado no era el contingente que estaban esperando, solo eran un grupo de soldados de baja casta, desordenados cuyo objetivo era la distracción. Fue desde el cielo que cayeron docenas de lobos Alfas con guerreros en sus lomos sobre ellos cuando estaban por vencer al primer grupo. Rápidamente los rodearon al ser más numerosos, sin que se avistara por ningún lado a Kang. Esta vez fue James quien tiró de un brazo de Lord Carbonell mirándole fijamente.

—Por lo que más ames en este mundo, vete a la torre, ¡ahora!

Visión llegó de un salto a un silbido de Barnes, empujando al otro Omega a su lomo. Era más veloz que un caballo y tenía la fuerza para abrirse paso en la marea que fue aquel campo de batalla. Anthony rechinó sus dientes, mirando a su heraldo antes de tomar el cuerno que les dejara Thor y hacerlo sonar con fuerza, esperando que pudieran llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos. Miró a James brevemente, apretando sus párpados al aferrarse a Visión, que saltó por encima de las cabezas de los demás, dejando atrás esa parte del bosque y corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la entrada en las montañas. Un enorme lobo de pelaje púrpura los embistió como un toro, lanzándolos a ambos por los aires, Visión apenas pudo salvar al castaño de una caída mortal, aullando de dolor cuando una pata de Kang aplastó una de las suyas.

—¡No!

Anthony ya no dudó, usando su cañón contra el pecho de aquel enorme lobo, quemándolo por un costado, Kang se había movido, rodando por el suelo al transformarse en humano con una risa macabra. Era altísimo, con una fuerza que aun en esa forma volvió a lanzar por los aires a Visión, sus ojos siempre fijos en el Omega. Los cañones dispararon una vez más, pero ese Alfa era tan veloz que el joven lord lo perdió de vista hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Su espada fue rota en dos por la mano que la destrozó, recibiendo un par de puñetazos que lo tumbaron al suelo. Anthony gritó cuando un puño y un pie de Kang hicieron trizas sus guanteletes con sus cañones.

—Niño, ¿crees que tus inventos me asustan?

Una manaza tomó al Omega por el cuello, azotándolo contra el suelo húmedo casi asfixiándolo. Kang rio divertido al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Anthony. Divirtiéndose al soltarle para luego con un golpe en sus costados o tumbándole con un zancadilla verlo caer en el suelo, huyendo de las garras que se pasearon por su cuerpo al levantarle en el aire.

—¿Qué haré primero? ¿Abrirte esas piernas o separar en dos tu cuerpo?

El castaño rugió, tosiendo con sus manos golpeando el brazo cual acero de Kang, cuya sonrisa se amplió al volver sus ojos rojos. Anthony tembló, aterrorizado al olfatear esas feromonas de Alfa que intentaban inducirlo a un Celo. Lágrimas de frustración brotaron de sus ojos, negándose con su cuerpo temblando al luchar con semejante dominio Alfa. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso y una fiebre amenazó con aparecer.

—Eso es.

—… ¡n-no…!

Un silbido pasó por delante del rostro de Anthony, un escudo golpeando de lleno el rostro de Kang. El Omega cayó al suelo, mirando hacia un costado con el corazón latiéndole aprisa.

— **¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!** —rugió Steven Rogers.


	33. El arco y la flecha

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII.**

**El arco y la flecha.**

_It started out as a feeling_   
_Which then grew into a hope_   
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_   
_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_   
_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_   
_When you call me_   
_No need to say goodbye_

The Call, Regina Spektor.

—¡STEVEN!

Una enorme pantera con un halcón volando por encima de su lomo estaba detrás de Lord Rogers quien corrió hacia el Conquistador, en lo alto planeaba Estrella, apoyando al Alfa mientras que T’Challa y Barton pasaron de largo para ir a donde la pelea más allá en el horizonte lejano, dejando que fuese Steven quien enfrentara solo a Kang.

Anthony jadeó con un sollozo, contemplando a su Alfa correr para embestir a Kang con tanta fuerza que la armadura de este se rompió. Se llevó una mano a su cuello por una punzada que apareció, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran al darse cuenta que su Marca había vuelto. Quiso levantarse, pero le fue imposible, Kang había inducido el Celo y estaba tomando control de su cuerpo. El aroma que despidió con la furia del Mariscal le dio más fuerzas a este para atacar a su rival, quien apenas si pudo detener un par de ataques por la velocidad y brutalidad con la que fueron dados. Lord Rogers tenía una deuda pendiente que pagar y su espada no descansó hasta que tocó al fin la carne de Kang, impidiéndole transformarse al cortarle un brazo, luego un pie.

—¡NADIE TOCA A MI OMEGA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! ¡NADIE PISA ESTE DOMINIO PARA MANCHARLO CON LA OSCURIDAD!

Steven enterró su espada entre las costillas de Kang quien le lanzó un zarpazo que alcanzó su yelmo que salió volando y parte de su mejilla. El rubio gritó, cambiando la posición de sus manos y apoyándose en el suelo para subir la espada con todas sus fuerzas. La hoja pasó por el corazón de Kang, rompiéndose por los durísimos huesos del Conquistador, saliendo la mitad restante de la hoja a un lado de su cuello que el Mariscal cortó de un tajo con lo que quedó de su espada, empapado de su sangre al abrirle el pecho de esa manera. Anthony no pudo creerlo, ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de convertirse en lobo. Pero el Vínculo le dijo que su Alfa había guardado esas fuerzas para ese momento y el que estuviera entrando en Celo solamente hizo que su mente buscara eliminar a otro Alfa que lo había tocado costara lo que costara. Lord Carbonell quiso hablar, pero lo único que escapó de su garganta fue un gemido de dolor, temblando por la fiebre.

— _Alfa…_

Los ojos de Lord Rogers enrojecieron por completo, girándose para verle, olfateándole. Era imposible hacer algo más que lo inevitable, pensó el castaño con el último rastro de sensatez que le dejó aquella fiebre, tirando de su armadura para quitársela, jadeando pesadamente al hacerlo. Todo dolía y el aroma de su Alfa tan cerca, de volverlo a encontrar fue todo lo que quiso sin importar que en la distancia estuviera todavía una batalla. Steven también se quitó parte de su armadura, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de su Omega tendido en el suelo casi retorciéndose con el cabello empapado de sudor, la fiebre estaba en su punto máximo, rugiendo cuando Anthony abrió sus piernas para él, invitándole a sus brazos a los que no dudó en ir.

El beso fue asfixiante para Anthony, abrazándole con sus piernas enredándose en las caderas del Mariscal Rogers, buscando desesperado su miembro al bajar una mano entre sus cuerpos, guiándolo con una mirada desesperada que fue atendida. Steven le embistió de golpe, haciendo que el Omega se arqueara gritando entre dolor y placer mezclados, una lágrima escapando de uno de sus ojos, temblando al sentir esa erección tan dura en su interior, palpitando. El castaño enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su Alfa, jalando aire y moviendo sus caderas pese a sentirse todavía adolorido, porque necesitaba más o la fiebre no iba a calmarse. Apoyado sobre sus codos, Lord Rogers comenzó a salir lento y luego enterrándose de golpe, cada vez acelerando más hasta que Anthony se sintió estampado contra el césped que talló su espalda por ese vaivén furioso.

— _¡Alfa…! ¡ALFA!_

Una mano fuerte el sujetó por los cabellos de su nuca, haciendo que su cuello se arqueara más, dejando a la vista esa Marca que fue mordida de nuevo, renovando su Vínculo. Anthony sollozó, atrapando al rubio entre sus brazos y piernas, con un nuevo grito cuando sintió algo más hinchado comenzar a abrirse paso. Con cierto ardor, el Omega rodó sus ojos cuando el Nudo se alojó por completo en su interior, presionando también ese punto que lo llevó a un orgasmo que le golpeó por partida doble. Por volver a sentir a Steven y esa semilla que le llenó, pero no solo eso, hubo una sensación más que le hizo estremecer unida a la punzada de los colmillos enterrados en su cuello, perdiendo la consciencia por unos instantes. Lord Carbonell no supo del mundo hasta que una voz cálida le llamó insistente.

—¿Steven?

—¿Estás bien?

Anthony sonrió, frunciendo su ceño al sentir ese hinchado Nudo, las pulsaciones de su Alfa con su semen asegurando descendencia. Una mano del Mariscal acarició sus cabellos, echando hacia atrás sus mechones de la frente para depositar un beso cariñoso.

—Por la Diosa Madre que te extrañé como a nada en mi vida, tenía un miedo terrible de perderte. Te amo, Tony.

—Y yo te amo, Steven —el Omega de pronto se soltó a llorar.

—Sssh, ya estoy aquí.

—¿Te hicieron algo?

Steven negó, siempre acariciando su rostro, sus costados para relajarle. Le había anudado demasiado rápido y sabía que su Omega estaba adolorido por ello.

—Quisieron quebrar mi espíritu, pero tu recuerdo me fue suficiente alimento para no renunciar. Sabía lo que habían hecho, y aun cuando ya no me quisieras como tu Alfa, no dejaría de protegerte y procurarte.

—No, no, yo siempre… esperaba por ti —el castaño sorbió su nariz, tallando con una mano su rostro— Esperaba por ti.

—Te hicieron sufrir por mi culpa.

—Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Eso y más, amor mío.

Anthony sonrió, acariciado el rostro del Mariscal cuando recostó su frente contra la suya. El dolor fue menguando, quedando solamente ese sopor delicioso que le relajó. La fiebre fue cediendo, quedando solamente el aroma de su Alfa en su piel, un aroma que extrañaba igual que la calma en todo su cuerpo. Steven le estuvo mimando con esas maneras que solamente él podía tener hasta que el Nudo al fin cedió. Ambos rieron cuando se separaron, sin duda habían hecho algo en el peor momento y no lo olvidarían nunca. Hasta Estrella estaba esperándoles metros lejos, como no queriendo ver donde estaban, haciéndolos reír por un fugaz momento al ver que les daba la espalda.

—Será una anécdota para recordar, ¿cierto, Tony?

—Y que lo digas, Alfa —el castaño suspiró, besando una palma de Lord Rogers— ¿Crees poder llevarme a la torre?

—No creo que puedas…

—Solo necesito un poco más para que mis piernas reaccionen, pero ya no hay tiempo que perder.

Con un par de besos más y de vuelta en sus armaduras, el Mariscal Rogers tomó en brazos a su Omega, llevándole de vuelta a la torre. Anthony estaba sediento, casi corriendo cuando le bajó hacia la primera jarra de agua que se llevó a los labios. Steven le miró preocupado, gesto que el castaño notó, negando con su cabeza y empujándole.

—Ya nadie puede estar aquí. Te alcanzaré apenas active el mecanismo.

—Tony…

—Lo sé, Steven —Lord Carbonell asintió, besando sus labios— Te necesitan.

Anthony buscó otra jarra de agua que beber antes de moverse, con una mano en su cadera que luego llevó a su vientre, quedándose quieto, en silencio. James había tenido razón, podía sentirlo. No quiso alterarse mucho con ello, tenía encima algo que iba a quitarle la maravilla a ese momento si no activaba a tiempo la torre. Con una sonrisa por tener a Steven de vuelta, fue hacia la sala del trono.

—¡Muere!

El Omega respingó al sentir una mano que tocó su hombro, girándose para ver a un muy vivo Obadiah Stane con un cuchillo en alto y sus ojos rojos. Lo siguiente no lo esperó. De entre las sombras en los arcos de las columnas por la que estaba pasando, la más grande viuda negra que hubiera contemplado en su vida salió, clavando una pata filosa en el cráneo del Alfa cuyos ojos blancos y boca abierta luego se llenaron de sangre, cayendo a los pies de Anthony. Lord Carbonell no supo qué hacer, mirando esa araña tejer una telaraña para recoger el cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, dejándolo pegado en lo alto de uno de los arcos como ocultando la evidencia. Otra pata de la araña hizo un gesto frente a su cabeza, mirándole con esos ocho ojos como pidiendo silencio.

Fue entonces que Anthony entendió quién le había salvado la vida, como también comprendiendo algo que primero le había dejado consternado. Sus ojos se humedecieron, relamiéndose los labios con el nudo en la garganta y puños apretados. Obadiah Stane no había cargado consigo esa pócima que lo hiciera pasar por muerto bajo envenenamiento para luego salir de la celda, esperando a que estuviera solo para asesinarlo. Los Guardianes habían hecho bien su trabajo cuando le despojaron de toda arma o artilugio. Alguien más lo había ayudado. Tomando aire, con la araña escondiéndose de nuevo en el techo, el castaño se giró hacia los pasos que escuchó, entrecerrando sus ojos con la rabia creciendo dentro de él.

—Fuiste tú quien nos tendió la trampa esa vez en el camino de la montaña, fuiste tú quien le dijo a Visión sobre los caminos escondidos, quien ayudó a Obadiah Stane, a Kang. Fuiste tú… ¿sabes cómo le romperás el corazón a Quill… Gamora?

La guerrera únicamente sonrió, entrando a la sala del trono con ambas manos ocupadas por dagas.

—Esa araña no va a salvarle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Gamora?

—Quiero la Piedra Arco, si debo arrancársela del pecho, lo haré.

Anthony echó a correr, la araña se interpuso entre los cuchillos de Gamora y el Omega que fue al trono para sentarse, activando los mecanismos. Toda la torre comenzó a temblar cuando los metales fueron desprendiéndose de paredes, techos, columnas, suelo para tomar su forma final. Gamora rugió, evadiendo el letal aguijón o las patas filosas, buscándole. Una red la atrapó, ella cortó unos hilos con una daga, rodando para no ser llevada por la telaraña. Lanzó sus armas contra el castaño, clavándose en un cuerpo metálico de un lobo que no dudo en saltarle encima, destruyendo su cabeza con una feroz mordida. Anthony suspiró, cerrando de momento sus ojos.

—Esto no debió terminar así. Visión, ¿por qué regresaste?

_Igual que el joven Parker, había detectado un aroma extraño, algo inusual. Traición. Estaba en el campo de batalla y despareció. Solamente podía dirigirse a un solo sitio._

—Parker, ¿todos están bien? ¿Llegaron a los barcos?

La araña asintió, señalando lo que pasaba con el metal. Lord Carbonell alzó un brazo, señalando la salida lateral.

—Gracias por salvarme, pero no pueden quedarse, ni siquiera tú, Visión.

_Que la Diosa Madre le ayude._

Anthony los acompañó hasta el pasillo que se unía a la montaña, cerrando esa puerta. Sus piernas ya le funcionaban mejor. Era hora de la siguiente parte. Bajó por las escaleras secretas con la torre retumbando como si rugiera, hasta los cimientos, más debajo de las mazmorras, una parte que tenía una compuerta con un mecanismo que aprendiera de su padre Howard Stark. Ahí se encontraba lo que impulsaría la energía de la torre y ampliaría el poder de la Piedra Arco.

La tumba de Edward Carbonell.

El Omega entró en ese sepulcro circular, arrodillándose a un lado de la escultura que representaba a su abuelo sosteniendo en una mano una larga espada y en otra algo similar a una llave. Anthony suspiró, posando su mano en la llave de la que tiró con fuerzas, abriendo los seguros de la torre. Se alejó, observando como el suelo comenzaba a separarse en arcos que se levantaron, símbolos mágicos brillaron apenas, listos para unirse al motor que debía aparecer cuando la tumba se sumió, dejando en su lugar solamente un hueco que consternó al joven lord porque no había nada ahí. Faltaba algo, la fuente de energía de la torre.

—No… está incompleta.

—No lo está —Escarcha apareció de la nada, sonriéndole— Es mi lugar.

—¿Qué? —Anthony miró ese centro entre los arcos de metal y luego a Escarcha, pasando su vista de un a otro varias veces antes de negar insistentemente— No, no, no… ¡NO!

—Tranquilo —un par de manos le calmaron, acariciando sus mejillas— Está bien.

—¡Te aniquilará a ti también!

—Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. Debo irme.

—Pero… ¿qué será de nosotros sin ti? —jadeó el castaño al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo mejor de mí, vive dentro de cada uno de ustedes. Mientras estén vivos, yo no moriré. Ahora no temas, Tony, porque yo confío en ti.

Anthony no pudo reprimir de nuevo las lágrimas derramadas cuando la Diosa Madre besó su frente, caminando tranquilamente hacia el interior de aquellos arcos que cobraron vida con sus símbolos resplandeciendo cuando ella se quedó en el centro. El Omega apretó sus dientes, tragando saliva antes de darse media vuelta, escuchando por esa voz que iba a extrañar por siempre.

_Yo seré el arco y tú la flecha._

Entre tropezones, subió hasta la mitad de la torre cuando escuchó algo en el cielo. Salió a uno de los jardines para mirar qué era, notando que la lluvia caía de forma violenta. Anthony abrió sus ojos con el terror inundándolos cuando las nubes se tornaron púrpuras y un lobo de dimensiones imposibles asomó su hocico en el cielo, abriendo sus fauces para vomitar llamas negras y púrpuras que se transformaron en lobos fantasmales. El Devorador de Mundos estaba ya ahí.

—No, no, ¡es demasiado pronto! —gritó Anthony.

Se giró al escuchar un silbido, abriendo sus ojos al ver un lobo en armadura plateada descender a toda prisa hacia él. Una barrera mágica lo detuvo, apareciendo de la nada. El joven lord reconoció ese disco mágico que lo había protegido del Heraldo de Plata, viendo aparecer a un Hechicero Supremo quien asintió, multiplicando sus brazos en un conjuro para lanzar látigos carmesí alrededor de ese lobo plateado al que se llevó lejos de la torre. Su llamado ya había sido atendido. Anthony no perdió más tiempo, corriendo hasta lo alto rumbo a su taller. La torre estaba activa, solo faltaba colocar la Piedra Arco en su mecanismo y atacar al Devorador. Por entre los ventanales que iba recorriendo notó como se movía aquel titánico lobo, quedándose paralizado cuando lo vio abrir su hocico y sin más tragarse lo que pareció todo un valle incluyendo sus propios lobos con figuras diminutas que le parecieron guerreros.

Lo único que dejó fue un enorme hueco, haciendo honor a su nombre. El Omega echó a correr de nuevo, escuchando más cuernos sonar, el ejército imperial con sus aliados ya llegaba. Pasando por otro ventanal, miró ahora al Devorador de Mundos posar su mirada en esa enorme mancha donde estaban todos sus amigos, rugiendo y alzando una enorme pata que destruyó el suelo, levantando una marea de escombros entre rocas, árboles y cadáveres. Su hocico mordió parte de la cordillera, estaba atacando no solo a ellos, también a su propia gente, devorándolos por igual. Un apetito que no tenía saciedad. Anthony perdió color cuando esos ojos llenos de oscuridad parecieron mirarle, como si de pronto le hubiera detectado. Como nunca antes, el castaño corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el taller.

Un temblor lo hizo trastabillar y caer apenas alcanzando las puertas, golpeándose su mentón y un brazo por la caída brusca. Sintió sangre en su cuello, pero eso no le importó.

El hocico del Devorador de Mundos estaba sobre la torre.

Anthony gritó al ver por los tragaluces esos colmillos caer sobre el techo del taller, a nada de tragarse toda la punta de la Torre del Cielo de no ser por un Lobo Imperial de un cuerpo de roca maciza que golpeó ese enorme hocico, desviando la mordida a la montaña. El Gran Duque Benjamín Jacob Grimm usó su propio cuerpo como arma para golpear al Devorador e impedirle tocar la torre. Anthony se levantó, cuidándose de los trozos del techo cayendo para ir al centro, tumbando la mesa principal, la alfombra llena de polvo y descubrir el emblema de los Carbonell hecho de metal que comenzó a manipular en una secuencia única, que el libro viejo que Charles Xavier le enseñara gracias al mensaje que James había encontrado para él, siguiendo la geometría que su padre Howard trazó, un complicado lenguaje pasado al Omega a través de una canción de cuna que el joven lord canturreó entre lágrimas.

La Torre del Cielo vibró con fuerza cuando el emblema brilló, liberando el último de los candados. Anthony corrió a uno de los muros de metal para sujetarse, preparado ya para bajar una vez que el soporte de la Piedra Arco se elevara. El Devorador intentó girar su hocico a la torre, recibiendo una ráfaga de fuego de otro Lobo Imperial, cegándolo con sus llamas por unos instantes. Toda la piedra que recubriera a la torre, toda estructura que no fuese ese esqueleto metálico se derrumbó, dejando al descubierto una nueva forma más similar a una espada con la punta hacia arriba, hecha completamente de metal forjado especialmente para ese momento, para soportar la carga de magia y energía que estaba a punto de revelar. Lord Carbonell gritó justo cuando el Devorador aulló al ser herido en un ojo por un ataque de la Emperatriz.

No había mecanismo, o, mejor dicho, estaba roto por el ataque anterior de aquel lobo.

Relámpagos, lluvia y gritos se combinaron, en cielo y tierra. Cuatro Lobos Imperiales estaban tratando de detener al Devorador mientras que abajo una batalla campal contra lobos fantasmales se daba, con todos esos descendientes de los hijos de la Diosa Madre usando todo su poder para contenerlos. Anthony podía verlos ahora sin los techos y paredes de su taller, temblando de rabia y frustración. Cerró sus ojos para calmarse lo suficiente, el mecanismo en sí no servía, pero todo lo demás sí. El castaño corrió al centro, brincando con cuidado sobre los gruesos sostenes de metal brillando con símbolos mágicos, sujetándose a uno cuando una de las patas del Devorador destruyó la montaña cercana a la torre, haciendo temblar todo alrededor.

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo… —repitió sin cesar, quitando las partes inútiles ya.

El Devorador aulló, haciendo que Anthony levantara su rostro para verle intentar tragárselo de nuevo. El cuerpo entero del Emperador Richards sujetó su hocico, cerrándolo de golpe para tirar de él, ayudado por el Lobo de Roca que lo empujó por el pecho y la Emperatriz protegiendo la torre. Ella miró al joven lord, quien asintió, temblando por el frío de la lluvia, la prisa, el miedo. Tomó el resto del mecanismo para volverlo a conectar a la estructura, tragando saliva. Sus ojos fueron hacia la batalla, abajo a lo lejos, buscando ansioso ese lobo de pelaje dorado que era su esposo. Apretando el metal entre sus manos, lo levantó, encajando sus últimas piezas para formar un pesado chaleco que sujetó a su propio pecho. Las patas del Devorador destruyendo parte del bosque y otra montaña, sacudiendo su cuerpo de aquellos cuatro Lobos Imperiales.

Anthony sacó la llave de su medallón, insertándola de nuevo tal como lo había hecho la primera vez. La Piedra Arco brilló y el Devorador esta vez no dudó en ir hacia él. Pese al miedo que le infundía, el Omega tuvo las fuerzas para sujetarse de las dos palancas a sus costados, como si fuera él mismo el mecanismo vivo, con ese resplandor azul brotando de su pecho. El Emperador detuvo por el cuello al Devorador, estirando su cuerpo para sujetarle el hocico abierto y dejarle así, la Emperatriz encerrándolo en una burbuja de fuego ayudada por su hermano menor mientras que el Gran Duque ayudó al Emperador tirando por la parte baja de su hocico sin permitirle cerrarlo. Los cuatro estaban sangrando ya. Anthony tiró de las palancas.

—Yo soy Anthony Edward Stark… —jadeó, temblando, la Torre del Cielo emitió su propio aullido— De la Familia Carbonell…

Una pata del Devorador quiso tocar la torre, pero esta vez fue detenido por el Emperador Erik.

—M-Mi padre fue Howard Stark. Mi padre María Carbonell…

Richards aulló cuando una de sus patas casi se rasgó por un colmillo, aun tirando de ese hocico para abrirlo justo delante de la punta de la torre.

—Mi abuelo fue Edward Carbonell…

Todos los lobos saltaron hacia el cuerpo del Devorador, golpeando tan fuerte como pudieron sus costados, tratando de inmovilizarlo.

—Y mi Ancestro, fue el gran Carbón —Anthony miró aquellos ojos llenos de oscuridad, odio, vacío. De todo aquello que a un Omega podía volver loco. Le correspondió con una mirada furiosa— Y YO TE DIGO, ¡GALACTUS! ¡NO VAS A DEVORAR MI MUNDO!

La Torre del Cielo resplandeció como si una estrella viva se tratara, la Piedra Arco estalló en el pecho de Anthony quien gritó, arqueándose cuando toda esa energía le atravesó como una flecha, gigante que entró directo por el hocico del Devorador. Todos los lobos se alejaron, el cuerpo de aquella entidad empezó a resquebrajarse, haces de luz azul brillante brotaron de su cuerpo. Galactus aulló por última vez antes de convertirse en una esfera púrpura que fue encogiéndose antes de explotar, desapareciendo las nubes como a los lobos fantasmas, el resto de Skrull que quedaban. Rayos de sol tocaron aquel campo de batalla, las montañas destruidas y una torre que se hizo cenizas blancas, desapareciendo por completo igual que lo hiciera el Devorador.

Anthony quedó flotando en la nada, sintiendo que perdía la razón. El último rastro de esa energía pasó por su cuerpo como una brisa, una caricia en su mejilla.

_Adiós, mi pequeño Carbón._

Sin nada que lo sostuviera ya porque de la Torre del Cielo no quedó nada, su caída a esa altura fue inminente. Con la armadura deshaciéndose al haber resistido semejante poder, no tocó el suelo que comenzó a inundarse, gracias a Charles Xavier quien le rescató, usando su poder para llevarlo hacia él. Los lobos aullaron como uno solo, celebrando la desaparición del Devorador de Mundos, la victoria de esa guerra. Eran libres. Fue lo que escuchó Lord Carbonell antes de perder complemente la consciencia, agotado con todo su cuerpo adolorido, aunque le pareció oír otro aullidito más tierno, en su mente que le dijo que iban a estar bien.

—¡Anthony! —Steven fue con Charles, asustado al encontrarlo pálido e inconsciente.

—Está a salvo, Lord Rogers —saludó con una sonrisa el Omega de Genosha— La Piedra Arco nunca lastimaría a su heraldo.

—Pues yo si tengo un brazo lastimado —se quejó Barton.

—Bruce puede sanarlo —Lady Van Dyne suspiró hondo antes de saltar— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ga…! Su Majestad.

—Es tiempo de gritar con alegría, Lady Van Dyne —el Emperador Richars rio— Ganamos.

Hubo otro coro de aullidos, de gritos de felicidad, abrazos sorpresivos, lágrimas entre risas. Steven cargó entre sus brazos a su Omega, besando su frente y observando hacia el nuevo lago que ahora ocupaba el lugar de la Torre del Cielo, rodeado de sus amigos celebrando. El Devorador había sido derrotado, no más peligros ni enemigos heraldos suyos que derrotar. Al fin la guerra terminaba. Mirando al cielo, el Mariscal sonrió con sus propias lágrimas.

—Gracias, Diosa Madre. No desperdiciaremos la vida que nos has obsequiado.


	34. Volver a comenzar

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV.**

**Volver a comenzar.**

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_   
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun do, do, do_   
_Here comes the sun_   
_And I say it's all right_

Here comes the Sun, The Beatles.

Cuando Anthony volvió en sí, se encontró descansando en una cómoda y amplia cama en una recámara del Palacio Imperial. Sus ojos vieron un balcón por donde entraban cálidos rayos de un sol de mediodía, con pájaros trinando entre las enredaderas. No estaba solo. Sonrió al volverse para mirar a su Alfa junto con Jarvis, ambos devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de que el Mariscal se acercara de inmediato al notar que estaba despierto, tomando una de sus manos que besó con fervor.

—Alfa.

—Tony, cariño. Al fin despiertas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

—Por casi una semana.

—¿Qué?

Steven le sonrió, besando sus labios y frente. —De no ser porque Strange me dijo que sería así luego de lo que hiciste, me hubiera vuelto loco pensando que te había perdido justo cuando te había recuperado.

—¿De verdad estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo?

—Dormías como un bebé.

—Y tengo hambre como uno.

—Les diré las buenas nuevas a los demás mientras pido sus alimentos, joven Anthony.

—Jarvis, ¿no puedes darme un abrazo antes?

Con una risa discreta, Jarvis lo hizo, besando sus cabellos. —Ha sido muy valiente, joven Anthony. Y eso ha dado muchos frutos.

—Solo hice lo que aprendí de todos ustedes.

—No, hizo lo que su corazón le dictó y eso lo hace más especial. Iré por su almuerzo. Lord Rogers, cuide que no salte de la cama.

—Así lo haré —respondió el rubio, besando la mano de su esposo— Mi valiente Omega. El azote de Devoradores de Mundo.

Anthony chasqueó su lengua, dándole un manotazo. —Deja eso, yo hice mi parte, no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de todos ustedes. Pero ahora dime que ha pasado mientras estaba tan dormido.

Mientras comía, el joven lord tuvo que ver desfilar frente a su cama a los Vengadores, Aves del Premier, el resto de los Guardianes y cuantos fueron a presentarles sus respetos por haberlos salvado. Tanta visita con tantos abrazos, besos en la mejilla o reverencias lo dejó cansado, durmiendo otro poco, esta vez entre los brazos del Mariscal Rogers quien no se negó a su petición. Al despertar fue que se puso al corriente con los últimos eventos sucedidos, saliendo de la cama para un paseo corto por el balcón del brazo de su Alfa, prestando atención a su narración.

El joven Peter Parker había hablado en una audiencia frente al Emperador Richards sobre lo que había visto del aquel Skrull suplantando a Lord Rogers, devolviendo la reputación intachable al campeón de Baxter, libre de los cargos por las muertes y desastres que el demonio con su rostro había hecho, incluyendo el ataque a su propio Omega. Con ese testimonio, también hicieron un funeral a nombre de Escarcha. Para el resto, ella había muerto peleando contra esos lobos fantasmales. Solo unos cuantos sabían la verdad, que no era muy lejana de aquel relato. También se habían ocupado de Visión, a quien Strange dio el visto bueno luego de purificar su cuerpo de la maldición que lo había hecho obedecer a Ultrón, con su cuerpo reparado gracias a la magia del Hechicero Supremo.

—¿Qué fue de Thor y Quill? No los vi.

—Tenían que volver a sus reinos, amor mío, igual que T’Challa o los Emperadores de Genosha. Aunque el blanco de todos los ataques fue en este imperio, otros lugares también sufrieron pérdidas. Ellos, como reyes, debían atender los funerales y estar con su gente. Prometieron volver en cuanto terminaran con todo.

—¿Vas a extrañarla? ¿A Escarcha?

—Hizo de mí el Alfa que ahora soy, sé que estará entre nosotros de una forma que ojos no pueden ver, pero su presencia siempre me hará falta. Y eso me recuerda algo —Steven sacó de un bolsillo un papelito que entregó al castaño— El joven Parker me dijo que ella se lo entregó antes de que se separaran, pidió que te lo dieran, es un regalo.

El Omega arqueó una ceja, desdoblando el papelito que creyó sería una carta de despedida. Rio bajito, llorando un poco al leer lo que ella le había escrito.

—Es su receta, la Tarta del Oeste —sollozó Anthony, escondiéndose en el pecho del Mariscal.

También recibieron la visita de los Emperadores, que habían dejado que descansara mejor antes de charlar con ellos. Anthony recibió medallas y joyas como obsequios para honrar su acción tan valiente.

—Cualquiera se hubiera acobardado de mirar tan de frente al Devorador de Mundos —le dijo Richards.

—No soy cualquiera, Su Majestad.

—Por eso te otorgo el título de Príncipe.

—¿Qué…? —Anthony dejó caer su mandíbula— Pero esos títulos solo son para…

—Creo que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

Los siguientes días fueron de descanso, pasando tiempo con sus amigos y enterándose de otros cambios que venían con el paso de las semanas. Como por ejemplo cuando James le habló de su Alfa. El Emperador había dado su título de Mariscal a Nathaniel y pronto debían ir al Dominio Romanoff para tomar posesión formalmente. Lord Carbonell le empujó en juego.

—Con que Lord Barnes, ¿eh?

—Cállate.

—Espera, ¿quién era el que decía que siempre le escupirían y que tendría una vida miserable sin que nadie le ofreciera respeto alguno? Tengo el nombre en la punta de la lengua.

—Idiota.

—¿Quieres seguir siendo mi heraldo? Digo, ahora ya eres importante y esas cosas.

—Alguien debe cuidar tu insensato trasero de cometer estupideces.

—También te quiero, James.

—Hm.

—Voy a extrañar a Lady Katya.

—Deja eso de los títulos.

—Es que me divierte verte gruñir —sonrió Anthony— Por cierto, nunca me dijiste por qué Parker te dijo mapache.

—Porque es un tonto, por eso.

—Ah, vamos. Lord Barnes, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?

—No es nada.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿sabes? Ahora soy un príncipe.

—Que la Diosa Madre nos ampare.

—James…

Este rodó sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos. —Ya sabes que las Aves del Premier, se transforman en aves.

—Y me sentí tan idiota por no sospecharlo. ¿Qué con eso? Oh… espera, espera…

—Esa condición solo funciona así en Alfas.

—Tú siendo Omega… ¿te transformaste en mapache?

Steven y Hank vieron pasar al Príncipe Carbonell a toda carrera entre carcajadas abiertas siendo perseguido por un fúrico Lord Barnes. Cuando la persecución terminó con Anthony quejándose de que su heraldo lo había mordido, se reunieron con Lady Van Dyne, el doctor Banner acompañado de Barton y Nathaniel planeando juntos un viaje hacia el Dominio Carbonell. Ya Anthony había expresado su deseo de ver cómo había quedado el lugar donde estuviera la Torre del Cielo, solicitándole al nuevo Mariscal Romanoff que los acompañara antes de marchar a su propio Dominio. Con todos ellos al fin preparados y más que listos, se despidieron de la Familia Imperial para ir a ese lago junto a las montañas que formaba parte ya del nuevo paisaje.

—En términos de hogar, Príncipe Carbonell, no tienes hogar —bromeó Barton.

—No importa, siempre puedo volver a construir.

—Será un poco difícil, ¿no? —Lord Pym le miró— Es decir, todo se perdió en el taller.

Anthony negó. —No se perdió, ¿pueden esperar aquí?

—¿Eh? ¿Tony? —Janet frunció su ceño al verle bajar del caballo.

—Bruce, revísalo, creo que la caída le dejó loco.

—Te escuché, James —Anthony sonrió a Steven— Alfa, ¿puedes llevarme a la montaña?

—Será un placer.

Los Vengadores acamparon mientras la pareja caminaba hacia el lago, el Mariscal se transformó para saltarlo, dirigido por el Omega que lo llevó a una parte más baja de las cuevas, una senda vieja que ya había sido olvidada, escoltados por Estrella y Visión que permanecieron afuera vigilando como buenos guardianes. Llegaron hasta unas compuertas que Anthony abrió, mostrándole divertido a Steven lo que había dentro.

—Traje todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En aquella cámara estaba todo el legado Carbonell que hubiera en el taller, el príncipe encendió las antorchas para ver alrededor los planos, rollos, libros y demás cosas puestas a resguardo. Volviendo a su forma humana, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que era ese lugar.

—Esto es…

—Sí, es la tumba de Sir Gregory Roth.

Anthony lo guió hacia la pared donde estaba una escultura burda tallada en la misma piedra, que era la puerta de la tumba. Un caballero arrodillado que mostraba una espada bien conservada pese al tiempo, la humedad y la falta de luz. El Omega tomó la pesada y larga espada que entregó a Steven.

—Sé que él querría que tú la tuvieras.

—Tony, yo… es demasiado.

—Esta espada fue hecha para hacer justicia, proteger al indefenso y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Merece a un campeón con esos principios. Ahora es tu espada, esposo mío.

El Mariscal alzó su mentón, hincando una rodilla para recibir la espada, mirando hacia la tumba.

—Honraré este obsequio como se merece, Sir Gregory.

Se levantó admirando esa perfecta hoja, su filo y aquella empuñadura de metal labrado. Al final del mango había un hueco, como si le faltara una pieza, pero fue un detalle que no importó para el rubio, quien sonrió orgulloso, abrazando a su pareja con un beso largo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, amor mío.

—Porque siempre crees en mí —murmuró contra sus labios, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de su Alfa— ¿Podemos…?

—Tienes un gusto peculiar por hacerlo en los lugares menos pensados, cariño.

—¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Cuando volvieron, sus amigos ya habían hecho una fogata para asar la carne y hervir unas verduras, esperándoles. Apenas estuvieron a la vista de los Vengadores, Barton maldijo, sacando de su chaleco una bolsita con monedas que arrojó de mala gana hacia un sonriente Nathaniel.

—¿Qué apostaron? —preguntó Anthony al ver eso.

—Si se iban a quedar a retozar como conejos —respondió James, con Katya pidiendo que el príncipe la cargara.

—Vaya manera de distraerse —los amonestó Steven.

—¿A qué fueron a la montaña? —Lady Van Dyne les ofreció cuencos con la comida.

—¿No escuchaste, querida?

—Hank, no.

—A recuperar cosas.

—Ahora le dicen así —bromeó Bruce.

—Vaya, revolcarte con tu halcón te hace más descarado.

—¡Tony!

—¿Pueden moderar su lenguaje? Hay una cachorra presente.

—Sí, Mariscal Rogers.

—Podemos ir hacia la playa, me parece que el castillo quedó de pie —comentó Anthony, dando un trozo de carne a una hambrienta Katya— No es necesario dormir al descampado.

—Espero tengas razón, joven príncipe.

—Siempre la tengo, Barton.

No había fallado a su predicción, ese castillo si bien le faltaban partes de algunos techos, era un buen lugar para pasar la noche con todos ellos bromeando. James no había parado de mirarle en todo el rato, entrecerrando sus ojos en ocasiones, algo que no pudo soportar más Anthony, preguntándole en la cena que hicieron alrededor de una mesa redonda.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves?

—Hueles diferente.

—Acaba de estar con su Alfa, obvio que huela diferente —opinó Barton.

—Qué indecentes —se quejó Janet— Pero James tiene razón, te ves… diferente.

—Es el título —defendió Anthony, removiéndose en su asiento bajo la mirada de su Alfa.

—A que no.

—A que sí, James y te callas.

—Estás preñado —soltó sin más Nathaniel.

—¡POR LA DIOSA MADRE Y SUS PRIMEROS HIJOS! —chilló Lady Van Dyne emocionada.

—¿Tony? —Steven le miró esperanzado, una mano posando en su vientre.

—¡Echaron a perder todo! ¡Mi Alfa no debía enterarse así!

Barton murmuró algo, sacando otro saquito que aventó al pelirrojo. Lord Pym levantó su copa en alto, poniéndose de pie.

—Brindemos, por el heredero de los Stark, Carbonell y Rogers.

—¡SALUD! —corearon todos entre risas.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para recolectar tantos nombres? —se quejó Bruce.

—No seas envidioso, te puedo dar de mi poción para que Sir Barton pueda presumir de ser padre.

—No.

—¿Qué poción? —preguntó el arquero.

—¡Tony, no te atrevas!

Este recibió besos del Mariscal Rogers, más de Janet como abrazos del resto a quienes les gruñó por ser unos indiscretos. Con instrumentos improvisados, hicieron un baile en honor al Príncipe Carbonell y su cachorro. Anthony solo rodó sus ojos, aunque estaba conmovido por toda aquella algarabía que incluyó a sus lobos, Estrella y hasta Visión comportándose como un cachorro feliz. Decidieron que trabajarían en el castillo para armar una fiesta mejor una vez que regresaran los reyes de Spartax y Asgard de sus ocupaciones, enviando también un mensaje a T’Challa porque era también un Vengador.

—Steven, diles algo.

—Quieren celebrarte, amor mío. Y siendo sincero, estoy con ellos.

—Pensaba hacer algo más ceremonioso para decirte.

—No hay mejor manera que estando en Manada.

Todos pusieron manos a la obra, terminando los detalles que faltaban al castillo. No les faltaron personas para trabajar, porque los súbditos del ahora príncipe hicieron fila una vez que supieron que él estaba de vuelta. De pronto la fiesta que prometía ser algo muy pequeño y privado comenzó a convertirse en todo un festejo del que muchos estaban enterándose para horror de Anthony, quien ahora gozaba de un Alfa más protector que antes, consintiéndole el más mínimo capricho pese a las advertencias de Barton de que estaba echándolo a perder. Fueron días divertidos, con las ocurrencias de sus amigos, comidas de sus vasallos que no paraban de circular y esas noches escuchando historias antes de ir a dormir.

Un halcón mensajero llegó para avisarles del arribo de Thor y Quill, Steven marchó con Hank para recibirlos mientras el Príncipe Carbonell daba los últimos detalles al castillo ayudado por el buen gusto de Janet quien le comunicó que su boda con Lord Pym sería pronto. Un evento también postergado como otras cosas. Anthony estaba admirando el trabajo final de aquel castillo al pie del acantilado completamente restaurado con Jarvis que les había alcanzado luego de visitar el Dominio Rogers para tener informes de su estado. Sin duda pasarían cosas interesantes ahí. Una voz a lo lejos, llamándole insistente lo sacó de su charla con Jarvis, con sus lobos levantando sus cabezas al reconocer al portador. El castaño caminó para ver por detrás de la construcción, notando la figura… ligeramente abultada del nuevo Rey de Spartax, caminando hacia él tan aprisa como le dejaba ese vientre redondo.

—¡TÚ! ¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK CARBONELL!

—Mierda…

El Príncipe Carbonell echó a correr hacia la playa, con sus lobos siguiéndole. Quill no le dejó ir, corriendo también, aunque se sujetaba su vientre, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Afortunadamente, era un Pura Sangre cuya fuerza le podía ayudar en esos momentos.

—¡VEN ACÁ DEMONIO! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE!

—¡Yo no hice nadaaa!

—¡ESTOY REDONDO POR TU CULPA!

El castaño se carcajeó sin aminorar su carrera, mirándole por encima del hombro. Peter reía entre sus gruñidos, escoltado por los lobos del Rey de Asgard, quien le observó desde la distancia, acompañado del Mariscal Rogers y Lord Pym.

—¿Será prudente dejarlos correr así?

—No te preocupes, Thor. Míralos.

Los dos amigos estaban ya tumbados en la arena, rodando en ella al forcejear en juego. Quill se sentó, jadeando agotado con la frente sudorosa. Arrojó un poco de arena al castaño.

—Qué grosero.

—Tú, mente artera, que nos mentiste sobre tu “ayuda”.

—No compartí toda la información, lo cual es diferente a mentir.

—Sí, claro —Quill sonrió, tirando de su brazo para atraerle y darle un fuerte abrazo— Tonto.

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

—Todo dependerá si me alimentas bien.

—Entonces seguirás odiándome, ni juntando toda la comida…

—No te atrevas, Príncipe Carbonell.

Anthony se carcajeó de nuevo, suspirando antes de tocar ese vientre abultado.

—¿Ya sabes qué será?

—¿Y cómo voy a saber eso?

—Olvidaba, no eres Omega. Es un privilegio de la casta.

—Ja, ¿tú sabes qué será tu cachorro?

—Sí —sonrió el castaño— Una niña… Peter, lo siento.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada.

—Sobre Gamora.

Quill bajó su mirada, acariciando su vientre. —Me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la capital, de haber estado en el campo de batalla contra esos lobos es posible que yo mismo la hubiera matado, Tony. Era imposible ya perdonarle tanto, haber destruido así nuestra hermandad. Sobre todo, porque hubo muertes de inocentes y dolor que trajo demasiadas lágrimas por sus acciones. Visión hizo lo que yo hubiera querido.

—Aun así, lo siento.

—Ya, quita esa cara —Quill le pellizcó una mejilla.

—¡Auch! ¡Me dolió!

—Que Omega tan debilucho.

—Lo dice el panzón rey de Spartax.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso no se queda así, mentecato! ¡No huyas!

T’Challa llegó días después, trayendo regalos para el rey de Spartax y el Príncipe Carbonell, con juguetes para Lady Katya. La fiesta al fin se hizo, fuera del castillo porque hubo más gente de la esperada, incluyendo nada menos que a la Familia Imperial. Lady Danvers felicitó a los futuros padres, igual que lo hizo el Mariscal Murdock. Celebraron el anuncio de Steven con Anthony, las próximas bodas de Hank y Janet, así como el pronto nacimiento del heredero de Asgard y Spartax. Quill hizo un reclamo cuando vio en las mesas la tarta de Escarcha que Jarvis sirvió.

—¡¿Cómo?! —miró al Príncipe Carbonell quien le sacó la lengua— ¡Thor! Quiero esa receta.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Eso no es una respuesta adecuada para tu futuro esposo!

—¿Es decir que siempre sí aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio?

Todas las miradas cayeron en un rojísimo Peter Quill, quien tosió, bebió su té y miró a todos lados, incluyendo a sus expectantes Guardianes.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero quiero la receta.

—Creo que tendremos temporada de bodas —celebró el Emperador, alzando su copa.

Con un Peter Parker contando la historia de cómo habían derrotado al Devorador de Mundos cuantas veces le preguntaran, dio inicio el baile que abrieron Steven y Anthony. Fue una fiesta que duró hasta el amanecer. El joven Omega despertó, asomándose por una ventana al mar, la brisa sacudió sus cabellos sueltos, escuchando al Mariscal removerse para observarle en silencio, esos ojos azules tan fijos en él que se sonrojó por la intensidad de esa mirada, tomando sus cabellos para trenzarlos.

—Perdona, olvide arreglar…

—No.

—¿Steven?

—Quisiera pedirte algo.

—Um, ¿sí?

—Ya no uses los velos ni los mantos en tu cabeza.

—¿Qué? Pero eso es…

—Me gusta verte libre —el rubio le sonrió— Sin que tengas que cubrirte o hacer algo para complacer a extraños. Tus cabellos son hermosos y quiero verlos siempre.

—Eso va a provocar un escándalo, Lord Rogers.

—No más que un Omega entrando en camisón a una audiencia llena de Alfas.

Nathaniel marchó hacia el Dominio Romanoff con su familia, dejando a Parker con Steven en aparente servicio por haber dado un testimonio que lo salvó de un juicio, pero Anthony sospechó que más bien fue para no escuchar todo el viaje esa lengua hablando sin descanso, dejándolos a ellos esa tortura cuando fue su turno de ir al Dominio Rogers a supervisar la reconstrucción del Palacio Blanco. Lady Van Dyne como Lord Hank también marcharon para preparar sus bodas. Sería el último evento al que asistirían todos los Vengadores antes de que Peter Quill tuviera que irse a Asgard, donde nacería su cachorro. Fue curioso que cuando revisaron la habitación que ocupara Escarcha en el hogar de Steven, se dieran cuenta de que, en realidad, ella nunca tuvo cosas propias.

—Todo es lo que yo le di, lo que otros le obsequiaron, los llenó con su presencia, con su aroma y los recuerdos que traen consigo, pero nunca fueron algo de ella —observó el Mariscal, mirando alrededor esa sencilla habitación— No quiso dejar algo a lo que nos aferráramos para no hacernos esclavos de su pasado.

—Ella quería que viéramos hacia el futuro —asintió Anthony, entrelazando su mano con el rubio, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro— Como una madre que empuja a sus hijos a abandonar el nido.

Para cuando fueron las bodas de Janet y Hank, el Príncipe Carbonell comenzó con los primeros síntomas de su embarazo. Esas náuseas matutinas y bochornos, malestares que pasaban al pasear por los jardines del brazo de su Alfa y los remedios que Jarvis tenía ya preparados. Bruce vigilaba su estado celosamente, vigilando que no se le ocurriera tomarse nada. De Genosha llegó un nuevo regalo por las buenas nuevas, ropas para Anthony, joyas y más libros, pero también un cargamento de cajas que venían llenas de piedras grisáceas. El Omega pensó que era una buena broma de Charles Xavier, pero Jarvis le explicó que no era así, de hecho, era un obsequio sagrado.

—Estas son piedras extraídas del Edén.

—Am, no recuerdo bien esa parte.

—El lugar más sagrado de Genosha, donde nacieron el príncipe Pietro y las princesas Wanda y Lorna. La tierra que jamás ha sido pisada por seres ordinarios, milord. Su Majestad le ha regalado los cimientos de su nueva torre, que jamás se caerá o sufrirá daño.

—Ellos sí que saben dar cosas raras.

—Príncipe Anthony.

—No es burla, no del todo. Bueno, poquito.

Cuando Anthony se sintió mejor, partieron hacia el Dominio Romanoff cercano al Dominio Pym para ir juntos hacia la boda a celebrarse. Por todo el imperio se supo que el Príncipe Carbonell ya no usaba más velos ni mantos en su cabeza, ni tampoco los guantes y que, de hecho, usaba ropas más ligeras, parecidas a las que usaban los Alfas. Un rumor que llegó a los oídos del Emperador, de quien obtuvo el visto bueno. Los tiempos cambiaban y las costumbres también. Así que los Omegas ya no estaban más obligados a vestirse como dictaba la tradición si se sentían tan reprimidos, cuando ya habían probado reiteradamente que eran incluso más fuertes y decididos que los demás. Esa nueva apariencia captó la atención de James, curioso por el atrevimiento que lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

—Deberías hacerlo —le animó un sonriente Anthony— Ahora que ya te visten mejor.

—¿Eso que quiso decir, Alteza?

—Sé un mapache salvaje.

Las bodas de Lady Van Dyne y Lord Pym fueron el comienzo de una nueva época en el imperio. Con las reconstrucciones también estaban los cambios. El rey de Spartax ya estaba más que redondo, con un hambre voraz y un brazalete de oro puro como presente de compromiso del rey de Asgard, además de una serie de regalos que eran propios de aquellas tierras.

—Es decir, ¿para qué quiere un oso? —se quejó Rocket en la mesa del banquete— Quill jamás tenido mascotas.

—Qué te importa, Rocket. Es mi oso.

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó Anthony.

—No es un oso normal, es enorme —respondió Drax— Tiene todo el pelaje blanco y además Thor tuvo la idea de ponerle una armadura. Es un oso armado. Quill le puso por nombre Christopher Michael.

—¿Christopher Michael?

—¡Ya sé! —Rocket alzó una pierna de cerdo en alto— ¿Quién le pone un nombre así a un oso gigante armado?

—Si saben que estoy presente, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, Peter, no hagas pucheros.

—No hago pucheros, los Alfas Pura Sangre no hacemos pucheros.

—Solo si están esperando —bromeó Drax.

—¡Thoooor!

La siguiente fiesta, fue, precisamente para celebrar el nacimiento del heredero de un gran imperio, Asgard y Spartax. Una fiesta que fue extraordinariamente larga como solo los Asgardianos sabían hacer y tener voluntad para tantos días con festejos llenos de comida, buen vino, competencias y esa bebida típica del reino que podía derribar al bebedor más experto. Un mes entero cuyo final se cerró con las bodas de Thor y Quill que el Hechicero Supremo bendijo, presentando ante todos al cachorro fuerte, curioso al que nombraron Jason.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Tony? —susurró Lady Pym.

—¿Qué el Príncipe Heredero de Asgard y Spartax no suelta la manita de Lady Katya?

—Veo en el horizonte un drama familiar que nos dará horas de diversión.

—No es lo único, querida. T’Challa no para de hablar con la mujer que acompaña a Su Majestad Charles Xavier.

—Oh, oh, Lady Ororo. Que buen gusto del rey de Wakanda, aunque siempre me darán picazón toda la gente de Genosha.

—Hablando de cosas raras, ¿dónde están Bruce y Clint?

—Creo que el halcón quiere anidar —rio malicioso Anthony.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?

El Palacio Blanco estuvo listo para cuando ellos volvieron de Asgard, haciendo que los paseos del Príncipe Carbonell fueran más interesantes ahora que podían andar por todo el palacio. Su vientre se hizo redondo, con una cachorra por demás inquieta que lo hacía detenerse de vez en cuando al sentir sus pataditas porque pasaba demasiado tiempo terminando los planos de su nueva torre. Steven le prometió viajar con él para dirigir las obras cuando su hija hubiera nacido. La Princesa Sarah María nació a finales del invierno, inicios de la primavera, una madrugada fresca. No hubo poder que disuadiera al Mariscal Rogers de celebrar a lo grande a su heredera. Anthony solo suspiró por una nueva fiesta, tenía ya ganas de comenzar su torre, si bien la felicidad de su Alfa le contagió al final.

—¿Sabes? Te extraño a veces, escuchar tu voz o saber que estás ahí. Miro esas manzanas de los huertos y sé que estás ahí. Las rosas de los jardines, el viento, la risa de mi hija. Sé que los demás también te extrañan, pero fingen que no porque saben que tú nunca hubieras querido ver rostros tristes. He estado pensando mucho en qué hacer por ti, he decidido imitar a mi abuelo y escribir tu historia, me parece importante que los demás sepan esa lección de la que no me di cuenta sino hasta el final. La luz y la oscuridad no pueden separarse, si lo hacen, hay desgracia porque somos ambas caras. Rechazar una crea monstruos que luego nos devoran. Espero hacerlo bien, por ti, por ese cariño de madre que nos diste, sufriendo siempre con nosotros, sin dejarnos solos, pero sin hacernos inútiles.

Anthony dejó un ramo de Starkcitas en el altar a la Diosa Madre, sonriendo con Sarah María entre sus brazos.

—¿Te parece bien si llamo a tu postre con el nombre con el que te conocimos? Escarcha.

Sarah María gorgoteó, agitando sus bracitos. Anthony besó su frente, haciendo una reverencia al altar antes de darse media vuelta. Era hora de partir al Dominio Carbonell, una torre debía erigirse, había muchas cosas que hacer, renovar, cambiar. Y él era la cabeza de esos cambios.


	35. Guantelete

**AULLIDO**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel EMH/AU/Omegaverse

_Parejas_ : Stony, Winterwidow, Antwasp, entre otros.

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi pancita.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Omegaverse, ósea que habrá mpreg y otras cosas propias del universo. También involucra Shifters (humanos que pueden transformarse) y algunos temas que quizá sean escabrosos. Haciendo guiños al universo EMH. Muchas lágrimas, risas y lo acostumbrado en mí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Guantelete.**

El Príncipe Anthony rodó sus ojos con una risa quieta, leyendo la carta que recién había llegado a la torre, mirando de reojo hacia el jardín donde Sarah María estaba rodando con su pequeño hermano, Gregory. Era de parte de Janet, contándole sobre lo sucedido en la Corte Imperial. Un chisme más que nada, pero era algo que ambos habían predicho y que ahora era la comidilla de todo el imperio para disgusto de los padres involucrados. Un pequeño, rebeldísimo Príncipe Heredero Jason, había sido encontrado durmiendo en la recámara de Lady Katya Romanoff, quien no había tenido corazón para sacarlo de sus aposentos cuando el niño se había quedado dormido luego de jugar con ella hasta medianoche. Claro que era una anécdota de lo más inocente, pero siendo el hijo de Thor y Quill con la hija de Nathaniel y James el asunto se volvía mil veces más interesante además de chusco.

—¿Qué te provoca esa sonrisa, amor mío?

—Steven —el castaño levantó su rostro para recibir un beso— Noticias de la capital.

—Espero no sea nada grave.

—Depende.

—He aprendido que ese tipo de respuestas viniendo de ti augura una aventura que puede rayar en lo caótico.

—Si no fuera porque te amo, diría que me insultas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Oh, nada, el amor apareciendo en las familias menos pensadas.

—¿Tony?

—Mejor dime si tu viaje a Genosha fue placentero.

—Bastante, la recepción fue mejor.

—Tu mirada dice que Charles tiene algo para mí.

—Es algo más para todos —corrigió el Mariscal, tomando sus manos que besó— Me ha dicho que ha sentido un cambio en la tierra.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Bueno o malo?

—No lo sabe, pero quería que lo supieras por si acaso encontrabas algo fuera de lugar que no tuviera explicación aparente.

—Mm, lo tendré en mente. ¿Trajiste regalos para nosotros?

—Por supuesto.

Los cachorros gritaron de alegría al ver de vuelta a su padre, pidiendo ser levantados en brazos antes de reclamar sus obsequios. Visión entró a la sala donde estaba Anthony, sentándose frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede, Visión?

_Me ha ocurrido algo extraño._

—Espero que no sea un Celo.

_No, es otra cosa._

—Bien, ya tienes mi atención.

_La joya mágica en mi frente. Ha vibrado. Tiene algo._

—Quizá es el hechizo, le preguntaré al Hechicero Supremo.

_No, no. Es como si hubiera hablado. Temo que no sé explicarlo._

—Visión, me estás asustando.

_Yo estoy bien, no hay nada malo con mi cuerpo metálico. Es que la joya ha parecido vibrar de forma distinta, como si hablara con algo más. Es la descripción más acertada._

—¿Hablar con qué? —Anthony parpadeó.

_Con otras joyas._

El Príncipe Carbonell frunció su ceño. Latveria había desaparecido, igual que los secuaces de Kang o servidores del Devorador de Mundos. No había nadie más para crear más joyas que dieran vida de la forma en que Visión había sido creado. Gregory le gritó, mostrándole la armadura regalo de Genosha que se había probado, alzando uno de sus bracitos entre saltos.

—¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡TENDO UN BUANTELETE COMO TÚ!

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias muchas infinitas por haberme leído, ha sido un honor compartir tiempo y espacio con ustedes. Espero encontrarnos de nuevo en este universo llamado fanfics.
> 
> Gracias, gracias, gracias.


End file.
